Sacrificial Lamb de Nolebucgrl TRADUCTION
by Isno et Zveka
Summary: Fin alternative – Reprise à la fin d'Eclipse lorsque Jacob embrasse Bella dans les bois après avoir menacé de se tuer. Bella ne ressent rien pour lui à part de l'amitié. Elle entreprend alors sa vie avec Edward. Canon. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

.

Zveka et moi vous proposons une nouvelle traduction

Nous tenons à remercier **NOLEBUCGRL** qui a bien voulu nous confier la traduction de **Sacrificial Lamb** , la première fic qu'elle a postée sur le site.

Les liens sont comme toujours dans nos favoris.

C'est Zveka qui est à la traduction

Et ISNOmAme – sans qui rien de tout cela ne serait possible - à la correction

.

 **Présentation :** l'auteur nous dit qu'elle n'a pas aimé Breaking Dawn elle reprend donc l'histoire de Bella et d'Edward à la fin d'Eclipse quand Jacob embrasse Bella dans la forêt et nous livre sa version de la fin de l'histoire.

Nous espérons que cette version, aux points de vue alternés, vous plaira.

Rien ne nous appartient sauf la traduction!...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Le sacrifice de l'agneau**

 _Complète en 46 chapitres_

 **Chapitre 1**

 _ **Bella**_

Vous pourriez penser qu'embrasser un homme avec une température corporelle de quarante-deux degrés ne peut laisser personne indifférent, pas vrai? Mais j'étais là, me faisant dévorer la bouche par Jacob et je ne ressentais rien. Aucune chaleur, pas de passion, pas d'excitation. Si je devais le mettre en mots, je suppose que je dirais que je me sentais engourdie. Je ne pouvais même plus ressentir l'amour que j'avais pour mon meilleur ami à ce moment-là, sachant que ce que je faisais allait faire du mal à l'homme que j'aimais vraiment. Un homme qui, malgré la température glaciale de son corps ne m'avait jamais laissée froide à l'intérieur.

Mes pensées revinrent aux baisers d'Edward deux nuits auparavant, quand il m'avait finalement faite craquer et que j'avais accepté d'être sa femme. Pouah… sa femme...! Mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, pas quand j'avais vu la joie qu'il avait ressentie quand je lui avais dit ce **oui** tant désiré. Je n'avais jamais vu mon Edward heureux comme ça et je jure que je ferai n'importe quoi à partir de maintenant pour voir de nouveau ce sourire resplendissant sur son visage. Edward m'avait embrassée cette nuit-là avec une passion effrénée, ce qu'il ne faisait jamais par peur de me blesser. Son amour m'avait laissée exaltée et à bout de souffle et prête pour beaucoup plus.

Edward! Je gémis, en pensant qu'il fallait que je revienne dans la tente pour lui faire face après avoir embrassé Jacob. Qu'est-ce que cela allait lui faire? Il avait été si mal ce matin après m'avoir vu dormir dans les bras de Jacob. Ses yeux étaient morts… Je ne voulais plus jamais le voir comme ça. Je détestais lui avoir fait du mal et je savais que j'allais lui causer encore plus de chagrin avec ce baiser. J'avais juste besoin de lui faire comprendre que ce baiser ne signifiait rien.

Merde! Jake avait entendu mon gémissement et avait resserré son étreinte sur moi, il pensait clairement que j'y prenais autant de plaisir que lui. J'aimerais qu'il se dépêche de me laisser aller. Je déteste cette situation et je déteste savoir que j'en suis la cause. Je savais que Jake avait des sentiments pour moi et malgré cela j'ai continué à aller le voir.

A présent je vois mon égoïsme, ce n'était pas juste de le mener en bateau et ce n'était pas juste de laisser Edward éprouver un sentiment d'insécurité. Je ne comprends pas qu'une créature aussi magnifique puisse se sentir aussi mal à cause de moi mais je sais qu'il le fait. Le regard sur son visage ce matin est gravé dans mon cerveau maintenant. Je ne peux pas le laisser penser qu'il peut me perdre. Je dois lui montrer qu'il n'y a que lui qui compte pour moi.

Maudit Jake, dépêche-toi, que je puisse aller lui parler. J'ai besoin d'arranger les choses, j'ai besoin de mettre fin, une fois pour toutes, à cette situation inconfortable depuis notre retour d'Italie. Il faut que je fasse mon choix et c'est facile. C'est le choix que j'ai fait le jour où j'ai compris qu'Edward était un vampire. Ça n'a pas d'importance pour moi parce que c'est _lui_. Le seul, l'unique. Jake devrait juste comprendre cela et me laisser partir. Je dois le laisser partir aussi. C'est de ma faute. J'aurais dû régler cette affaire il y a longtemps.

Finalement la pression sur mes lèvres commence à faiblir et Jake recule, gardant ses mains sur mes épaules. Il sourit de ce sourire spécial qui illumine tout son visage et mon cœur vacille. Je me hais d'avoir à lui faire du mal. Il était là pour moi quand j'en ai eu le plus besoin mais je ne peux pas être là pour lui, pas comme il le voudrait, pas de la façon dont il me veut. J'ouvre la bouche pour le lui dire mais il se penche en avant et me donne un autre baiser, une bise cette fois.

"Je dois y aller, Bells! Nous parlerons de cela plus tard mais pour le moment je dois aller botter quelques derrières de sangsues!" Il est grand et j'oublie souvent qu'il a seulement seize ans. Les moments comme celui-ci montrent vraiment combien il est jeune. Il est comme un petit enfant qui court jouer à la guerre avec ses copains, sans comprendre la gravité de la situation. Mes amis pourraient être blessés ou même mourir aujourd'hui et il est en train de pousser des cris de joie à la pensée de combattre des vampires.

"Jacob …"

"Pas le temps, Bells, les nouveau-nés seront bientôt là et je dois me transformer. A bientôt! "Il me donne un autre baiser et file dans la forêt. Il est clair que je vais devoir m'occuper de cela avec lui plus tard, je suppose au moins qu'il est parti en pensant qu'il a se battre pour quelque chose. C'était mon but après tout, la raison ridicule pour laquelle je lui ai demandé de m'embrasser.

Maintenant que c'est fini, je dois aller trouver Edward. Je sais qu'il a probablement tout vu à travers les yeux de Jake et je suis morte de peur de ce que je trouverai quand je reviendrai dans la tente. Je me rends compte que je pleure. Quand ai-je commencé à pleurer? J'essuie mes larmes avec impatience. Je dois aller trouver Edward mais mes pieds ne veulent pas bouger. Je suis si impatiente de le voir mais en même temps j'ai tellement peur. De petits pas, Bella. Un pied après l'autre. Il t'aime, tu sais qu'il t'aime. Il va écouter. Il le doit.

Pendant que je marche à travers la forêt, rendue floue par les larmes qui sont encore en train de couler sur mon visage, je réfléchis à tout ce qu'il s'est passé au cours des deux derniers jours. Je me suis fiancée. Moi, Bella Swan, je vais me marier… Bientôt Bella Cullen. J'aime vraiment entendre cela même si je n'aime pas l'idée du mariage en elle-même. Ce n'est pas vraiment l'idée d'être pour toujours avec Edward qui me fait peur. Comment pourrait-il en être ainsi? Je veux être avec lui pour l'éternité. Des centaines voire des milliers d'années. Non, c'est Renée. Renée et Charlie. Comment mes parents vont-ils réagir à cette nouvelle?

Je regarde vers le bas, vers mon annulaire sans bague. Il ne le sera plus longtemps... si Edward me pardonne d'avoir embrassé Jake. Dieu, j'espère que ce mouvement impulsif ne va pas tout gâcher. Maintenant, J'espère avoir l'occasion de dire à Charlie et Renée que je suis fiancée. S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, ne permettez pas que tout soit gâché. J'ai besoin d'Edward. Il est mon tout. Je passerai ma vie à faire en sorte qu'il le sache.

Mes pieds m'ont portée jusqu'à la clairière où nous avons campé la nuit dernière. Seth fait les cent pas devant la tente et il me jette un coup d'œil, détourne son regard et son corps se tend. Je sais qu'il sait ce que j'ai fait et je suis sûre qu'il me juge pour cela. Bienvenue au club, mon pote.

Je l'ignore et je marche vers la tente. Tu peux le faire, Bella. Je prends une grande inspiration et j'entre à l'intérieur, prête à faire face à mon amour, mon destin et mon avenir.

* * *

 _ **Pour le moment pas de rythme de publication**_

 _ **Nous avons beaucoup de traductions en cours**_

 _ **Et ferons en sorte de mettre à jour régulièrement**_

 _ **Merci de lire et de prendre une minute pour taper un gentil commentaire**_

 _ **A bientôt!**_


	2. Chapitre 2

**Le sacrifice de l'agneau**

 _Complète en 53 chapitres_

 **Chapitre** **2**

 _ **Edward**_

J'avais connu la pire douleur. Je ne pourrais jamais éprouver plus de douleur que celle que j'avais éprouvée quand je pensais que Bella était morte. A ce moment-là j'étais vraiment devenu un mort-vivant, toutes mes pensées avaient été consumées par l'agonie de ces quelques jours. J'aspirais à la douce libération de la mort afin que peut-être, si Carlisle avait raison, je puisse la rejoindre pour l'éternité de cette façon. Je ne pourrais pas vivre dans un monde où Bella n'existerait pas alors j'avais cherché ma propre destruction. Comme toujours, elle m'avait sauvé. Elle m'avait trouvé avant que je puisse aller jusqu'au bout de mon projet et provoquer les Volturi et elle avait rendu ma vie complète à nouveau. J'avais juste à me rappeler que j'avais connu la plus grande douleur.

Pourtant, la voir à travers les yeux de Jacob quand il avait pressé ses lèvres contre les siennes était une torture. Si mon cœur battait encore il aurait cessé à ce moment-là, quand elle lui avait demandé de l'embrasser. Je voulais arrêter mon cerveau, je ne voulais pas voir à travers son esprit mais je ne pouvais pas détourner le regard. J'avais vu le visage de Bella quand il avait penché ses lèvres vers elle. Semblait-elle excitée? Semblait-elle impatiente de le sentir? Le regardait-elle avec les yeux de l'amour? J'allais me rendre fou à me poser toutes ces questions mais son esprit silencieux me hantait vraiment maintenant. Je devais regarder. Je connaissais si bien ses expressions que je devais lire son visage pour voir si je pouvais savoir ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête.

Elle avait fermé ses yeux couleur chocolat sans fond, me coupant la voie vers son âme. Je ne savais pas si je devais être en colère ou heureux que le chien garde les yeux ouverts. Ses mains serraient étroitement ses épaules et il l'avait attirée vers lui sans se contrôler, ce qui me rendit à la fois furieux et me remplit de jalousie. J'avais envie de la tenir de cette façon, de mettre tout mon amour, toute ma passion pour elle dans un baiser, sachant que je ne lui ferais jamais de mal. Comme un million de fois avant, je maudis mon existence. La plupart des vampires voit leur force et leur puissance comme quelque chose qui leur donne un avantage, quelque chose qui les rend meilleur. Moi, je savais que c'était un handicap, ça l'était vraiment.

Seth laissa échapper un faible gémissement à l'extérieur de la tente. Bien qu'il ne puisse pas voir ce qu'il se passait, son ouïe fine lui permettait d'entendre. Seth est un bon gars. Il savait que Jake aimait Bella et il était heureux pour lui mais il m'aimait aussi et savait que je pouvais tout voir et tout entendre. Ses pensées me firent oublier Jake momentanément, ce qui était une bonne chose car Jake était en train d'imaginer MA Bella tout nue, lui au-dessus d'elle.

La fureur m'envahit et je ne voulais rien d'autre que déchirer la tente et partager le chien en deux. Avais-je vraiment pensé une fois que c'était horrible de voir les petites fantaisies perfides de Newton à propos de Bella? J'en ris presque, en me souvenant de mon envie de casser sa gueule en biologie. Je repensais à toutes les fois que j'avais voulu les envoyer, lui ou Tyler Crowley, valdinguer dans le mur. Quel imbécile j'étais! Leurs pensées étaient inoffensives, rien comparé à celles de Jacob Black. Bien que ce soit semblable, ça n'avait rien en commun parce que je savais que Bella ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec l'un de ces petits humains insignifiants. Et tout le problème était là... Je ne savais pas si elle voulait vraiment Jacob Black.

Je savais qu'elle l'aimait. Depuis mon retour à Forks son absence dans sa vie l'avait profondément blessée. Elle avait mal au point de continuer à se mettre en danger pour aller le voir. Je ne pouvais pas lui reprocher de se préoccuper de lui. Il avait été là quand moi je n'y étais plus. Il avait pris soin d'elle quand moi j'étais absent. Il l'avait réconfortée quand je lui avais fait du mal. Il lui avait permis de tenir quand je l'avais blessée. Je ne pourrais jamais, jamais être en mesure de rattraper ce que je lui avais fait quand j'étais parti. Je ne pourrais jamais m'empêcher de me haïr de l'avoir quittée. Et je ne pourrais jamais blesser ou tuer Jacob parce qu'il avait pris soin d'elle. Je ne pouvais même pas le haïr. Si elle le choisissait lui, si maintenant elle venait à moi en me disant qu'elle voulait être avec lui, je n'irais pas le tuer ou la réclamer comme étant à moi. Elle me détesterait et je ne pourrais pas vivre avec moi-même si elle me détestait. Je ne savais pas comment j'allais vivre si elle me quittait pour lui mais je savais que si elle pouvait trouver le bonheur avec quelqu'un d'autre, je ne pourrais en vouloir à aucun d'entre eux.

Maudit soit l'esprit de vampire, je pouvais avoir toutes ces pensées chaotiques et douloureuses tout en écoutant toujours Jacob et Bella à travers lui. Ses yeux à lui étaient ouverts, cherchant sur le visage de Bella si elle ressentait la même chose que lui. Je regardai aussi mais je ne voyais pas ce regard qu'elle avait quand elle me regardait. Dieu qu'elle était belle! Je souhaitais qu'elle ouvre ses yeux pour que je puisse voir ses pensées. Son visage était presque vide. Ses yeux fermés. Je vis qu'une des mains de Jacob bougeait de ses épaules jusqu'à ses cheveux, attirant son visage encore plus près alors qu'il continuait d'écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Je sentis ma colère monter. Elle était à moi. J'étais le seul à pouvoir passer les doigts dans ses cheveux. Elle aimait quand je le faisais. Je le faisais tous les soirs quand elle dormait, en fredonnant sa berceuse et en regardant ce beau visage. Je laissais courir mes doigts froids sur sa joue douce en la regardant rougir légèrement, même dans son sommeil. J'écoutais sa douce voix appeler mon nom pendant qu'elle rêvait de moi. Je ne pouvais pas la perdre. Je ne voulais pas la perdre.

Si elle me disait de la laisser partir, je le ferais mais ce ne serait pas pour toujours. Ce putain de chien lui ferait du mal un jour, je savais qu'il le ferait. Il n'était pas imprégné d'elle et même s'il était sûr de l'aimer, je savais qu'un jour il pourrait rencontrer une fille et trouver en elle son âme sœur. Puis il briserait le cœur de Bella en partant et en la laissant… tout comme Sam l'avait fait avec Leah. Si cela se produit je ne resterais pas assis là à ne rien faire. Ça n'a pas d'importance pour moi que cela arrive dans une semaine, un mois, une année ou une décennie. Je serai là pour elle. Même si elle ne veut pas me reprendre, je serais là comme ami et confident. J'avais juré de ne plus jamais la quitter et je ne le ferai pas, même si la regarder avec lui jour après jour m'anéantirait sûrement.

Pourtant si elle était heureuse, je pourrais y faire face. Je pouvais tout gérer, tant qu'elle souriait en vivant une vie bien accomplie. Je ne pourrais jamais lui donner quelque chose de plus que mon amour. Si elle voulait vivre une existence normale avec le chien, je resterais dans l'ombre, la regardant en profiter, son bonheur étant ma priorité numéro un.

Jake commença finalement à reculer de Bella et je poussai un soupir de soulagement que cette torture soit enfin terminée. Il y avait peut-être plus à venir mais ne pas savoir ce qu'elle pensait et ressentait était trop pour moi. J'avais besoin d'arrêter de supposer et il fallait que je sache. Ses pensées silencieuses, souvent fascinantes, n'étaient que tourments en ce moment. J'avais vu ses yeux s'ouvrir lentement. Quelle était cette expression? Je ne savais pas si je l'avais vue auparavant.

Je laissai échapper le souffle qu'inconsciemment je retenais pendant que je regardais la scène se dérouler dans l'esprit de Jacob. Elle ne le regardait pas avec amour, pas de la façon dont elle me regardait. Mon Dieu puis-je encore espérer? Est-elle encore à moi? Je vis quelque chose passer sur son visage. Cela ressemblait à de la douleur. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait? Lui avait-il fait mal alors qu'il dévorait son visage? S'il lui avait fait du mal, je pourrais au moins lui faire un peu mal à lui aussi, non? Je ne voulais pas le tuer mais je pouvais lui arracher un membre. Je souris à moi-même pendant que cette image se jouait dans mon esprit. Je savais que c'était juste de la satisfaction momentanée mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher alors que l'image d'un Jacob jappant et courant sur ses trois pattes passait devant mes yeux. Même un vampire a le droit de rêver, non?

Concentre-toi, Edward. Tu pourras fantasmer sur Jacob mutilé à un autre moment, ceci est trop important. Ton existence tout entière est au bord de précipice et tu dois arrêter de penser à Jacob sans patte. Il n'est pas important. Tout ce qui compte dans ce monde, c'est ce magnifique ange qui est en train de regarder ce chien avec incompréhension. A quoi peut-elle penser ? Je vais devenir fou si je ne le sais pas bientôt.

"Je dois y aller, Bells! Nous parlerons de cela plus tard mais pour le moment je dois aller botter quelques derrières de sangsues!"

Des derrières de sangsues en effet, Jacob. Tu as de la chance, ce sont juste des nouveau-nés. C'est encore incontestablement un enfant. Donc trop confiant et arrogant concernant sa force de loup. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que l'un de nous pourrait lui faire sans même utiliser toute sa force. Il ne pourrait jamais avoir un vampire pleinement développé tout seul. Je sais que c'est toute la meute qui a tué Laurent mais ils ont dû être six pour le faire. Un, voire deux loups ne seraient pas vraiment un problème pour nous.

"Jacob ..." C'est la voix de ma Bella, mais elle n'a pas l'air bien. Je peux entendre la douleur dans ce seul mot. Elle a l'air d'avoir perdu son meilleur ami. C'est ça? Il était son meilleur ami. Suis-je si mauvais d'espérer que ce baiser l'ait retournée contre lui et que cela lui ait enfin fait voir que leur amitié n'était pas comme elle le pensait? Comment pourrais-je me réjouir de quelque chose qui pourrait lui causer une grande peine? Etais-je vraiment si égoïste de prendre plaisir à la pensée qu'il ne sera plus dans sa vie?

Je pensai à cela pendant quelques instants. Je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal mais je savais que Jacob serait une épine dans notre pied tant qu'il serait près de nous. Je ne peux pas être son tout mais elle a Alice et Jasper et Emmett et Esmée et Carlisle. Je ne sais pas si Rose sera un jour une amie pour elle mais les autres aiment tous Bella. Je savais que ça lui ferait du mal de le perdre et je ne lui demanderai jamais de couper tous les ponts avec lui. J'avais essayé de les séparer et tout ce que j'avais obtenu c'était que Bella se faufile en cachette pour aller le voir, me provocant des attaques de panique. Si le voir la rendait heureuse, je prendrais du recul et la laisserais le voir.

Tu t'avances un peu, pas vrai Edward? Je ne savais toujours pas ce que ce regard sur son visage signifiait et je n'avais encore aucune idée de ce qu'elle me dirait. Je ne peux même pas me permettre de rêver qu'elle va non seulement me choisir mais qu'elle va l'abandonner lui. Elle ne voudra pas lui faire de mal de cette façon et je ne voudrais pas lui demander de le faire. Je le lui devais, je devais toujours me rappeler ce que je lui devais.

"Pas le temps, Bells, les nouveau-nés seront bientôt là et je dois me transformer. A plus tard!" Il lui lança un grand sourire et lui donna un autre baiser rapide avant de s'enfuir dans la forêt. Je pus entendre son esprit euphorique quand il se transforma. Son esprit hurlait encore et encore qu'elle était à lui. Je serrai les poings et laissai échapper un grognement guttural profond. Seth laissa échapper un petit gémissement à l'extérieur de la tente pendant que j'essayai de me maitriser. Je ramassai un thermos vide que j'avais apporté pour Bella et l'écrasai d'une main. Si seulement c'était la tête de Jacob...

Bon sang, Edward, calme-toi. Elle sera là dans une minute et je ne pouvais pas lui laisser voir la rage qui me consumait. Lui faire peur était la dernière chose que je souhaitais. Cela n'avait jamais été acceptable. Respirer lentement et se concentrer sur autre chose. Penser au sourire de Bella, à la lumière dans ses yeux chocolat quand elle me regardait. Penser à son odeur enivrante, cette odeur qui m'a presque conduit à la folie puis m'avait donné une force que je n'avais jamais connue. Ça avait marché. Penser à Bella m'avait toujours aidé à calmer mes nerfs et m'apporter la paix.

J'écoutai le bruit de ses pas. Elle marchait à pas de tortue et cette fois je ne pensais pas que ce soit la peur de tomber qui la rendait si prudente. Elle avait peur de me faire face. Ça me tuait qu'elle puisse se sentir comme ça. Peu importe ce qu'elle avait à dire, je ne lui ferais jamais du mal. Je l'écouterai et j'espèrai que je resterai calme même si elle me disait que c'était fini entre nous. Je ne lui laisserai jamais voir la douleur que ça va me causerait si elle ne voulait plus de moi. Je le ferais pour elle, parce que lui faire de la peine ou la faire se sentir coupable en voyant ma propre peine est inimaginable pour moi. Je serai fort pour elle.

Ah, intéressant. Les réactions de la meute à la mémoire de Jacob en train d'embrasser Bella étaient plutôt mitigées. Quil et Embry étaietn heureux pour leur ami. Ce sentiment est normal, ils sont les amis les plus proches de Jacob et souhaitent qu'il obtienne ce qu'il veut. Paul est en train de bouillir de rage à l'idée d'être le témoin de tout cela. Ce qui me met en colère et je ravale un autre grognement. L'esprit de Léa est la masse habituelle de la jalousie et de colère, elle a du ressentiment à l'idée que Jacob soit heureux pendant qu'elle souffre. Rien de nouveau là. Quant à Sam ses pensées sont inquiètes. Il s'inquiète pour Jacob, il pense qu'il a tout compris de travers. Il pense que si Bella me quittait pour Jacob notre pacte pourrait prendre fin et que nous pourrions avoir une guerre. Je supposai qu'un leader doit se soucier de ce genre de choses et tout prévoir à l'avance.

En l'écoutant je n'étais pas moins conscient que Bella se rapprochait. Je pouvais entendre ses pas qui contrastaient avec son cœur qui battait plus vite que d'habitude, elle était nerveuse. Moi aussi. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi hors de contrôle en plus de cent ans que depuis que cette jeune fille est entrée dans ma vie. Elle avait fait de moi un tout nouvel être et m'avait jeté dans le chaos. Mais c'est un gentil chaos et je ne veux plus jamais le laisser partir. S'il vous plaît, dites-moi que je n'ai pas à le laisser partir.

Elle était là. Je l'entendis faire une pause à l'extérieur de la tente et prendre une grande inspiration avant d'entrer. Je m'immobilisai en prenant une grande inspiration aussi. Je devais être fort pour elle. Mon visage est un masque lisse et j'attends les mots qui vont soit détruire ma vie soit m'apporter la paix éternelle.

* * *

 _Zveka : Vous allez voir… après quelques chapitres qui nous remettent l'histoire en mémoire, les choses vont devenir complètement différentes de l'originale._

 _Isno : Merci de nous lire et merci pour vos commentaires, vous pouvez trouver d'autres traductions sur le site dont le lien est sur notre profil_


	3. Chapitre 3

.

 _Le sacrifice de l'agneau_

 **Chapitre 3**

 _ **Bella**_

Quand je suis entrée dans la tente, mes yeux ont instinctivement regardé vers où Edward était assis.

Je savais qu'il avait entendu tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Jacob et moi n'étions pas si loin et Edward peut lire les pensées à quelques kilomètres à la ronde et il a sûrement tout vu. Il a tout vu à travers les yeux de Jacob plutôt que les miens, ce qui signifie qu'il n'a aucune idée de comment je me sentais et comment Jake se sentait. Rien que cette idée me faisait peur plus que tout.

Je n'ai jamais vu le visage angélique d'Edward aussi terne. Il ne me fait pas ce sourire éblouissant, ses yeux ne sont pas pleins d'amour. Ses yeux... je vois un éclair dans ses yeux avant qu'ils ne deviennent vides comme le reste de son visage. Ce que je vois me refroidit jusqu'à l'os. Douleur. Douleur brûlante. J'ouvre la bouche et les larmes qui coulent déjà sur mon visage commencent à couler encore plus vite. Sans y penser je me jette sur sa poitrine de pierre en sanglotant et disant avec une voix étouffée comme une litanie "Je suis désolée". Si je le répète suffisamment, peut-être qu'il me croira.

Je ne le mérite pas, Dieu sait que je ne le mérite pas mais ses bras forts m'encerclent pendant que je pleure sur sa poitrine. "Chut, Bella, chut. Tout va bien. Arrête de pleurer. Je ne peux pas supporter quand tu pleures," marmonne-t-il, dans sa barbe mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre avec mes lamentations.

"Edward, tu dois savoir que je ..."

"Attends!" Tout le corps d'Edward se tend et je sais que c'est fini. Il ne va pas me pardonner d'avoir embrassé Jake. Il ne va pas me pardonner de lui avoir fait du mal. Je ne lui en veux pas. Je ne vais pas me le pardonner non plus. Cet éclair de douleur qu'il m'a montré restera dans mon esprit pour toujours. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il pense toujours au mal qu'il m'a fait quand il est parti. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour ne pas lui faire du mal. Je comprends enfin cela et c'est trop tard.

Mes cris s'amplifient parce qu'il ne va pas me laisser lui dire que je l'aime et pas Jacob. Il ne va pas me laisser m'excuser pour le baiser et la douleur que je lui ai causée. "Bella, je sais que tu es contrariée et je sais que nous devons parler mais la bataille a commencé."

Oh, c'est pour cela qu'il m'a dit d'attendre, il devait se concentrer sur la bataille. Bien sûr, il l'a fait, nous devons savoir si notre famille et nos amis vont bien. Comment ai-je pu oublier Victoria et les nouveau-nés? Trop prise dans mon propre drame, je suppose. J'aurais pensé que cette merde finirait avec le collège, mais ce n'est clairement pas le cas. Oui, nous avons besoin de garder la longue discussion pour après, quand tout le monde sera en sécurité, mais il y avait quelque chose que je dois lui dire maintenant.

"Edward." Il me regarde et le regard mort dans ses yeux a disparu. Il a l'air effrayé. Je ne sais pas s'il a peur pour sa famille ou s'il a peur de ce que je vais lui dire. Probablement les deux. "Je sais que tu dois te concentrer mais je dois te dire ceci. Je ne peux pas attendre une minute de plus pour le dire."

Il ferme les yeux et dit doucement mon nom. "Bella." Il secoue la tête, puis rouvre ses yeux et alors il me laisse voir. Il me laisse voir la douleur et la terreur et cet amour immense qu'il a encore pour moi à ce moment.

"S'il te plaît, si tu me quittes, ne me le dis pas tout de suite. Je ne peux pas traverser cela et attendre ici alors que ma famille se bat pour moi. C'est trop." Ses magnifiques yeux or brillent de douleur et de colère en prononçant ces derniers mots. C'est trop. Je lui en ai fait voir de toutes les couleurs depuis des semaines. Et je ne l'ai même pas vu.

"Edward!" Cette fois, je le dis avec plus de force et je me penche en avant pour prendre son visage parfait entre mes deux petites mains. "Je ne te quitte pas. Je ne te laisserai jamais. Je t'aime, juste toi. Je sais que je t'ai blessé et je ne peux même pas commencer à te dire combien je suis désolée pour cela. Je sais que tu as vu ce qui est arrivé avec Jacob mais tu ne peux pas vraiment savoir ... "

Quand je dis le nom de Jacob, son visage se tord dans une grimace et je jure que s'il pouvait pleurer, il serait en train de pleurer en ce moment. Je pense qu'il sanglote presque en ce moment.

"Edward, je suis tellement désolée pour ce que j'ai fait. Je suis tellement désolée que tu m'aies vu le faire mais tu dois savoir que je l'ai fait parce qu'il m'a fait peur. Il a menacé de ... "

La colère brille dans ses yeux et il lève ses mains et saisit mes poignets, qui tiennent encore son visage. "Je sais ce qu'il a menacé de faire, Bella. Mais tu crois honnêtement qu'il allait se laisser mourir juste pour prouver qu'il t'aime? Il m'accuse d'être un manipulateur et regarde ce qu'il a fait. Maintes et maintes fois il a joué avec tes émotions et tu ne l'as jamais vu. Il siffle et toi tu rappliques à chaque fois! Il a utilisé ton amour et tu l'as laissé faire!"

Sa poigne se resserre sur mes poignets, pas au point de faire mal mais j'aurais probablement quelques bleus plus tard. "Je n'ai pas pensé comme ça, Edward. Je sais qu'il me fait me sentir coupable de ne pas passer du temps avec lui et il me fait me sentir mal de ne pas l'aimer mais il n'est pas une mauvaise personne ".

Edward rit amèrement. "Non, il n'est pas une mauvaise personne, Bella, il est juste un enfant qui utilise toutes les armes qu'il peut pour essayer d'obtenir ce qu'il veut. J'ai presque du respect pour cela… eh bien, la partie de moi qui ne voulait pas le tuer de toute façon. "

"Edward Cullen! Ne parle pas comme ça! Jacob m'a peut être manipulée mais il était là pour moi quand j'avais besoin d'un ami."

Oh non, la douleur est de retour dans ses yeux. Je préfère presque la colère. Je sais qu'il ne me fera jamais du mal mais je ne veux pas le blesser non plus. "Oui, Bella, je sais. Je sais ce qu'il a fait pour toi et je ne serai jamais capable de le rembourser pour cela. Je veux le haïr mais comment puis-je le haïr, alors qu'il voie combien tu es spéciale et parce qu'il t'aime aussi?" Sa voix se brise sur cette dernière question et je sens une crampe dans mon estomac.

"Edward, je m'en fous qu'il m'aime. Je sais que c'est terrible à dire. J'aime Jacob, mais seulement comme un ami. Tu es celui que j'aime, tu es celui avec qui je veux être". Seth gémit à l'extérieur de la tente mais je n'y prête pas vraiment attention.

"Es-tu sûre, Bella?" demande-t-il dans un murmure angoissé. "Il y a tellement de choses qu'il peut te donner que je ne peux pas. Tu peux avoir une vie normale avec lui. Tu pourrais avoir une famille. Tu pourrais avoir des enfants. Être avec moi éloigne tout ceci de toi et je ne sais pas comment tu pourras sacrifier tout cela pour moi. Je n'en vaux pas la peine."

"Pas la peine?" La colère me traverse maintenant. "Edward, tu es tout pour moi. Je te l'ai dit maintes et maintes fois. Tu es la seule personne sans laquelle je ne peux pas vivre." Je regarde dans ses yeux pleins de doute, en essayant de mettre un peu de bon sens dans sa tête de mule. "Tu sais ce qui est arrivé lorsque tu étais parti. Oui, j'ai commencé à fonctionner comme un être humain à nouveau mais je ne ressentais rien, je n'étais pas vivante jusque ce que tu sois de nouveau avec moi."

Edward ferme les yeux alors que mes mots se déversent sur lui. Je sais comment parler de son départ le fait se sentir et combien il se sent coupable mais c'est le seul moyen pour lui rappeler qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen que je puisse continuer à vivre sans lui. "Je n'ai pas besoin de Jacob comme une sorte de filet de sécurité humain, Edward. Tu es celui que je veux. Tu es celui que j'ai choisi. Si tu ne veux plus de moi, je ne vais pas aller courir vers lui. Tu es le seul pour moi."

Ces yeux dorés me regardent et quelque chose entre la douleur et le désespoir les traverse. Était-ce l'espoir? "Tu le penses vraiment, Bella? Tu ne veux pas être avec Jacob?"

Je soupire. "Edward, tu sais à quoi je pensais tout le temps alors qu'il m'embrassait? "

"Non, j'ai essayé de le savoir mais je ne pouvais pas voir tes yeux et je n'arrivais pas à lire ton visage. J'ai failli me rendre fou à me demander ce que tu ressentais," dit-il en grinçant des dents, imaginant clairement tout encore dans sa tête.

"Je pensais à toutes les erreurs que j'avais faites. Comment j'ai conduit Jake à tout ceci et comment je t'ai blessé en essayant de m'insérer dans vos deux mondes. Je ne l'ai pas vu, Edward. Je n'ai pas réalisé à quel point je te faisais du mal chaque fois que je me faufilais pour le voir. Je pensais que c'était juste pour ma sécurité mais ce n'était pas ça, n'est-ce pas? "

"Non, bien sûr que non. Je me suis inquiété pour toi, naturellement. N'étant pas en mesure de savoir si tu étais en sécurité ou pas m'a toujours contrarié, mais ce n'était pas que cela. Je savais très bien ce qu'il ressentait pour toi, alors bien sûr je n'aimais pas que tu sois avec lui. J'avais peur qu'il te prenne. Pire que cela, cependant, je ne savais pas ce que tu ressentais pour lui. Je savais que tu tenais à lui et même que tu l'aimais mais il y a toujours eu une partie de moi qui avait peur que tu sois amoureuse de lui." Il lâcha mes poignets et commença à essuyer mes larmes restantes. J'avais enfin arrêté de pleurer, au moins pour le moment.

"Edward, comment pourrais-je jamais être amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre quand je suis totalement amoureuse de toi?" A ce moment, un hurlement rugissant perça mon subconscient.

"Que se passe-t-il? Y a-t-il des loups blessés dans la bataille?" J'ai commencé à paniquer, me demandant si un de mes amis était blessé à cause de moi. Ma malchance commençait à déteindre sur tout le monde. Le visage d'Edward change assez rapidement, il sourit presque, mais cela avait disparu avant que mon cerveau puisse comprendre ce qu'il avait vu. Rien d'amusant ne pouvait arriver, non?

"Rien n'est arrivé, Bella, c'était juste Jacob."

"Jake? Qu'est-il arrivé à Jake?"

Edward avait l'air un peu penaud. "Je sais que tu vas penser - après ce qui vient d'arriver - que je l'ai fait exprès. "

"Exprès? Que se passe-t-il?"

"Il a entendu ce que tu viens de dire, à travers Seth. Il sait que tu ne l'aimes pas, au moins pas de la même façon que lui."

Merde, comment j'ai pu oublier, encore une fois, que nous avions des loups autour de nous et qu'ils pouvaient communiquer par leurs esprits partout? Créatures surnaturelles stupides et leurs capacités spéciales! Je m'attendais à ressentir de la culpabilité mais étonnamment je ne me sentais pas coupable. J'étais vraiment désolée que Jake m'ait entendu dire à Edward que je ne l'aimais pas, mais je ne me sentais pas aussi mal que quand je savais qu'Edward devait me voir embrasser Jake. J'avais fait mon choix. "Je suis désolé, Jake," murmurai-je, certaine qu'il allait entendre.

"Bella, j'ai complètement oublié que Seth était encore là, je le jure. Je n'essayais pas de te duper en faisant cela." Quelque chose passa dans ses yeux et il les baissa en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, les décoiffant encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient habituellement.

"Je sais. Je suis désolée que Jacob doive l'apprendre de cette façon. Je lui devais de m'assoir avec lui et lui dire ce que je ressens à propos de lui mais je le devais encore plus à toi pour m'assurer que tu sais que c'est toi que j'aime."

Pour la première fois depuis ce qui semblait être des années, Edward avait ce sourire désaxé qui fait bondir mon cœur. "Je t'aime aussi, Bella. Je sais que je ne suis pas assez bon pour toi, mais je sais aussi que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi."

"Je sais que j'ai paniqué à propos de notre engagement et du mariage et je suis désolée pour cela. J'ai laissé l'histoire de ma propre famille me dicter ce qui est bon pour toi et moi. J'espérais que tu passes la bague de ta mère à mon doigt quand nous serons à la maison. Je veux que chacun sache que je t'ai choisi et que tu m'as choisie."

Son visage magnifique s'éclaire à nouveau comme il l'a fait quand j'ai accepté de l'épouser. "Bella, nous avons encore beaucoup plus à parler avant de nous marier, mais je ne veux pas attendre pour te mettre la bague au doigt, nous n'avons pas à attendre d'être à la maison." Il prend la bague ancienne de sa poche et la glisse sur mon annulaire gauche. Je ne peux pas nier qu'elle me va comme si elle avait été conçue spécialement pour moi. Cette fois, la panique ne vient pas. Je suis vraiment en paix avec mon choix. Tant que j'ai Edward, j'ai tout.

Il se penche et presse ses lèvres froides sur les miennes. J'appuie aussi fort que je peux dans ses bras de fer pour lui donner tout l'amour que j'ai en moi. Il recule et ricane, poussant mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. "Non pas que je veuille jamais cesser de t'embrasser, mon amour, mais ne veux-tu pas savoir comment se passe la bataille avec les nouveau-nés?"

* * *

 _ **Que pensez-vous de la réaction de Bella?**_

 _ **On aura celle d'Edward ma prochaine fois…**_


	4. Chapitre 4

.

 _Le sacrifice de l'agneau_

 **Chapitre 4**

 _ **Edward**_

Un coup d'œil à Bella me mit presque à genoux. Les larmes coulaient le long de son visage et ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés. Elle ne devrait jamais ressembler à ça, blessée et cassée. Pendant un instant, la regarder fit craquer mon masque d'impassibilité et je sus qu'elle avait vu quelque chose dans mes yeux. C'était tout ce qu'il fallait pour qu'elle se jette dans mes bras. Elle pressa son visage contre ma poitrine en sanglotant _'Je suis désolée'_ à plusieurs reprises. Lui résister était impossible. Je n'avais jamais pu, c'est ce qui nous avait conduit ici et maintenant. J'enveloppai mes bras autour d'elle et enfouis mon visage dans ses cheveux parfumés, me perdant dans l'odeur de fraise qui était si Bella.

"Chut, Bella, chut. Tout va bien. Arrête de pleurer. Je ne supporte pas quand tu pleures." Je devais la réconforter, je ne pouvais pas supporter qu'elle puisse avoir mal. "Je suis à toi. S'il te plaît ne me renvoie pas," marmonnai-je dans ma barbe. Je ne voulais pas le lui laisser entendre, je ne voulais pas la culpabiliser pour qu'elle reste avec moi.

"Edward, tu dois savoir que je ..."

"Attends!" Il fallait que je sache. Je devais le savoir mais maintenant?

Les nouveau-nés commençaient à s'approcher des loups. Je pouvais voir qu'ils les avaient senti mais ils ne savaient pas ce que c'était leur odeur, cette combinaison de loup et l'homme n'était pas connue de ces nouveaux vampires. Je me raidis comme si j'étais dans les bois avec eux, prêt à me lancer dans l'action. Les ordres de Sam aux autres m'appelèrent presque à me jeter dans la bataille. Il voulait que tout le monde tienne sa position jusqu'à ce que le premier groupe les dépasse afin qu'ils puissent attaquer sur les côtés comme Jasper leur avait enseigné dans la clairière. Son plan était bon, ils n'allaient pas comprendre ce qui leur arrivait.

Je regardai Bella et remarquai qu'elle avait l'air encore plus angoissé qu'auparavant. Les larmes devaient brouiller sa vision alors qu'elle sanglotait. Pensait-elle que je n'allais pas lui parler après de ce qui venait d'arriver?

"Bella, je sais que tu es contrariée et je sais que nous devons parler mais la bataille a commencé." Elle se calma un peu. Je supposai qu'elle pensait vraiment que j'allais la renvoyer. Douce Bella, ne savait-elle pas que j'étais incapable de le faire?

Elle fait partie de moi maintenant et elle sera avec moi jusqu'à ce ce jour où je cesserai d'exister et au-delà, si une telle chose existe pour un monstre comme moi.

"Edward." Elle me sortit de mes ruminations avant que je puisse persister dans cette voie. Si elle savait que je pensais encore à mon manque d'âme elle serait furieuse. Un autre jour, je serais trop heureux de faire ressortir le tigre en elle mais ce n'était pas le moment. Non, maintenant je devais savoir si elle en avait fini avec moi, si la raison de mon existence allait cesser de faire partie de ma vie. Cette seule pensée m'apporta une terreur comme je n'en avais jamais connue. Je ne pense pas pouvoir vivre sans elle de nouveau. Est-ce que la voir depuis l'ombre sera suffisant pour moi?

"Je sais que tu dois te concentrer mais je dois te dire ceci. Je ne peux plus attendre une minute de plus pour te le dire."

Je fermai les yeux alors que ses mots me submergèrent. Pourrais-je l'entendre maintenant alors que ma famille et les loups livraient bataille à nos ennemis? Est-ce que cela allait me rendre fou de la perdre et de perdre l'un d'eux? Je ne pense pas pouvoir le supporter. Je regardai à nouveau son visage et j'y vis de la peur et de l'inquiétude. Que voyait-elle dans mes yeux? Voyait-elle que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans elle? Pourrait-elle deviner combien je l'aime et que je suis incapable de la laisser partir? Je ne pouvais pas l'entendre, je ne pouvais pas l'écouter me dire qu'elle aimait Jacob. Pas maintenant, quand ma famille combattait pour moi alors que j'étais terrifié et sur la touche. Je devais lui montrer combien j'étais fragile en ce moment mais ce n'est pas grave, elle m'avait vu au plus bas avant. Quand il s'agit d'elle, être fragile n'est rien de nouveau.

"S'il te plaît, si tu me quittes, ne me le dis pas tout de suite. Je ne peux pas traverser cela et attendre ici alors que ma famille se bat pour moi. C'est trop."

"Edward!" Sa voix m'empêcha de réaliser mon plan de lâche, la repousser pour l'éloigner et sortir de la tente. L'avoir si près de moi et savoir que peut-être elle n'est plus à moi allait me tuer. Elle attrapa mon visage et me força à la regarder. C'est tout. Je ne pouvais pas l'éviter même si je le voulais. Ses petites mains me tinrent en place comme si j'étais l'humain et elle vampire. Je ne pouvais pas bouger et à vrai dire, je ne voulais pas. J'allais rester là et la laisser me tenir jusqu'à la fin des temps.

"Je ne te quitte pas." Si j'avais eu un cœur qui battait, il aurait bondi à cet instant. Je ne te laisserai jamais. "Je t'aime, juste toi." Et maintenant le battement serait si fort que mon cœur pourrait sortir de ma poitrine." Je sais que je t'ai blessé et je ne peux même pas commencer à te dire combien je suis désolée pour cela. Je sais que tu as vu ce qui est arrivé avec Jacob mais tu ne peux pas vraiment savoir... "

Jacob! Juste entendre son nom ramena la rage que j'avais envers lui. Il avait essayé de me la prendre. Je ne voulais rien de plus qu'elle, cela serait toujours vrai, mais avoir la possibilité de le mettre en pièces n'était pas loin derrière. Quelque chose en moi se brisa et je devais lui dire ce que je savais. Mes mains encerclèrent ses petits poignets et je ravalai une petite quantité de venin que le chien suscitait en moi depuis des mois.

"Je sais ce qu'il a menacé de faire, Bella. Mais tu crois honnêtement qu'il allait se laisser mourir juste pour prouver qu'il t'aime?" Comme si quelqu'un comme Jacob pouvait jouer efficacement le martyr. J'ai été un martyr… pendant plus que la durée de sa vie. "Il m'accuse d'être un manipulateur et regarde ce qu'il a fait. Maintes et maintes fois il a joué avec tes émotions et tu ne l'as jamais vu. Il siffle et toi tu rappliques à chaque fois! Il a utilisé ton amour et tu l'as laissé faire!"

En vérité, c'était la chose la plus exaspérante. Il n'avait aucun scrupule à utiliser ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Et-ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir ça ?

Elle sembla surprise. Bien sûr, elle n'avait rien vu, ce n'était pas dans sa nature de voir la tromperie et la manipulation. Elle ne voyait que le bien dans le monde. Elle ne pensait que du bien de moi et regarde ce que ça lui a apporté. "Je n'ai pas pensé comme ça, Edward. Je sais qu'il me fait me sentir coupable de ne pas passer du temps avec lui et il me fait me sentir mal de ne pas l'aimer mais il n'est pas une mauvaise personne."

Je ne pus m'en empêcher, je laissai échapper un rire. Bien sûr, il n'était pas une mauvaise personne. Il essayait d'avoir ce qu'il voulait et là, il voulait juste la même chose que moi et c'était inacceptable. Est-ce que j'étais censé m'asseoir et le regarder tranquillement pourchasser ma copine? Je n'étais pas un ange, malgré ce que Bella en pensait. Le monstre en moi aspire à sa libération, juste pour montrer à Jacob que je ne vais pas rester les bras croisés alors qu'il m'enlève la personne la plus importante dans mon monde.

"Non, il n'est pas une mauvaise personne, Bella, il est juste un enfant qui utilise toutes les armes qu'il peut pour essayer d'obtenir ce qu'il veut. J'ai presque du respect pour cela… eh bien, la partie de moi qui ne veut pas le tuer le fait." Oups, je n'aurais pas dû laisser échapper cela car voici le chaton tigre qui se montre.

"Edward Cullen!" Je dus me retenir de sourire à l'utilisation de mon nom de famille. Ça ne serait pas approprié dans des telles circonstances. Mais elle pouvait me faire sourire dans un moment comme celui-ci. Dommage qu'elle n'ait pas utilisé Anthony aussi, ce serait parfait pour me faire la morale. "Ne parle pas comme ça! Jacob m'a peut être manipulée mais il était là pour moi quand j'avais besoin d'un ami."

Et juste comme ça, toute envie de sourire disparut immédiatement. Les souvenirs de son visage quand je l'avais quittée dans les bois, quand je lui avais dit que je ne l'aimais pas envahirent mon esprit. Les images que son bien-aimé ami Jacob m'avait faites voir me consumaient encore : le regard vide sur son visage. Elle avait été comme un zombie quand je l'avais quittée. Elle n'avait pas de vie en elle. Je détestais la voir comme ça, rien sur la terre ne valait qu'elle puisse ressentir ce genre de douleur.

"Oui, Bella, je sais. Je sais ce qu'il a fait pour toi et je ne serai jamais capable de le rembourser pour cela. Je veux le haïr, mais comment puis-je le haïr alors qu'il voie combien tu es spéciale et parce qu'il t'aime aussi?"

Ma voix craqua quand je dis cela. Ça me frustrait sans fin que je puisse le comprendre, lui, mon ennemi. Mais il ne pouvait pas être mon ennemi, pas au vu de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Je voulais tellement être en mesure de le détester mais chaque fois que j'essayai de le détester, je me souvenais qu'il l'avait aidée à aller mieux alors que moi je l'avais brisée en la quittant. Je ne pourrais jamais lui faire de mal à cause de cela.

"Edward, je m'en fous qu'il m'aime..." Quoi? Ce n'était pas quelque chose que ma Bella dirait. D'où cela venait-il? "Je sais que c'est terrible à dire. J'aime Jacob mais seulement comme un ami. Tu es celui que j'aime, tu es celui avec qui je veux être." De toute ma vie je ne me suis jamais senti aussi soulagé que je l'étais en ce moment. Elle m'aimait.

Moi! Je ne comprendrai jamais comment quelqu'un d'aussi bon et pur qu'elle, puisse aimer un monstre comme moi mais je jure que je ne le prendrai jamais pour acquis. Je ne fais jamais rien pour qu'elle regrette un jour de m'avoir choisi.

J'entendis vaguement Seth gémir à l'extérieur de la tente et la réalité vint m'écraser.

Pendant que j'étais totalement impliqué dans ma conversation avec Bella, la bataille faisait rage. Je voyais Quil et Paul s'entendre pour prendre une femme blonde nouveau-né. Elle poussa un cri d'agonie quand les dents de Paul s'enfoncèrent dans son cou et quand Quil arracha sa jambe droite en dessous du genou. Je pouvais entendre la voix d'Emmett à distance, gloussant de joie à quelque chose qu'Alice venait de faire. Tout semblait aller pour le mieux jusqu'à présent.

Une autre voix se fit entendre dans ma tête, une voix remplie de colère et de haine. Ah, Jacob! Je n'avais pas vraiment prévu qu'il entende cette conversation avec Bella mais je n'en étais pas mécontent. Je savais que Seth était à proximité et susceptible de la transmettre à tous mais c'était une pensée secondaire pendant la conversation avec Bella. C'était à propos de nous, pas lui. Il avait besoin de savoir et maintenant il savait la vérité sans que Bella ait eu à intervenir. J'étais sûr que quand il aurait la chance de lui parler face à face il ferait de son mieux pour faire changer ses émotions à nouveau mais pour l'instant il savait comment elle se sentait vraiment. Toute la joie que je ressens en pensant à sa douleur n'est que passagère, parce que je sais que sa douleur va faire mal à Bella. Elle est si généreuse. Je ne la mérite pas.

"Es-tu sûre, Bella?" Je dois m'assurer qu'elle sait ce que ça signifie de me choisir, tout à ce à quoi elle devra renoncer pour être avec moi. Ça me tue de lui enlever autant alors que tout ce que je veux c'est de lui donner le monde. "Il y a tellement de choses qu'il peut te donner que je ne peux pas. Tu peux avoir une vie normale avec lui. Tu pourrais avoir une famille. Tu pourrais avoir des enfants. Être avec moi éloigne tout ceci de toi et je ne sais pas comment tu pourras sacrifier tout cela pour moi. Je n'en vaux pas la peine."

Je n'en vaux pas la peine mais elle ne le voit pas. Quel miracle l'a amenée à moi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un cadeau comme elle, je ne peux le pas dire mais je serai toujours reconnaissant. Comme d'habitude, le fait que je doute de moi-même fait ressortir sa colère.

"Pas la peine? Edward, tu es tout pour moi. Je te l'ai dit maintes et maintes fois. Tu es la seule personne sans laquelle je ne peux pas vivre." Une douce chaleur traversa mon corps à ses mots. Elle est ma vie, je suis aussi la sienne. "Tu sais ce qui est arrivé lorsque tu étais parti. Oui, j'ai commencé à fonctionner comme un être humain à nouveau mais je sentais rien, je n'étais pas vivante jusqu'à ce que tu sois de nouveau avec moi."

Je dus fermer les yeux à nouveau alors que la culpabilité s'abat sur moi. Je ne pourrais jamais changer ce que j'ai fait. La quitter a été la pire chose que j'ai jamais faite jusqu'à maintenant. Prendre sa vie et la transformer en ce que je suis, est probablement pire que cela, même si elle clame qu'elle le veut. Vais-je être capable de vivre avec moi-même pour lui infliger cette vie? Elle devrait vraiment être avec le chien, ça vaudrait mieux pour elle. Cependant je suis juste trop égoïste pour vivre sans elle.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de Jacob comme une sorte de filet de sécurité humain, Edward." Est-elle en train de lire dans mes pensées à présent? "Tu es celui que je veux. Tu es celui que j'aie choisi. Si tu ne veux plus de moi, je ne vais pas aller courir vers lui. Tu es le seul pour moi."

Je ressentis du soulagement encore une fois en regardant dans ses yeux et en voyant qu'elle disait la vérité. Son beau visage était plein d'amour. Je ne pouvais toujours pas croire que c'était pour moi.

"Tu le penses vraiment, Bella? Tu ne veux pas être avec Jacob?" Je pouvais entendre Seth bouger à l'extérieur, transmettant tout, fort et clair. La culpabilité voulait prendre place en moi mais j'écrasai cette émotion impitoyablement. Tout est acceptable en amour et à la guerre, dit le proverbe.

Bella soupira doucement, soufflant doucement à travers ses lèvres et sur moi. "Edward, tu sais ce que je pensais tout le temps alors qu'il m'embrassait?"

"Non, j'ai essayé de le savoir mais je ne pouvais pas voir tes yeux et je n'arrivais pas à lire ton visage. J'ai failli me rendre fou à me demander ce que tu ressentais." Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de repenser ce moment, ses lèvres sur les siennes, ses mains sur ses épaules et dans ses cheveux. Je grinçai des dents contre la fureur qui essayait de se lever.

"Je pensais à toutes les erreurs que j'avais faites. Comment j'ai conduit Jake à tout ceci et comment je t'ai blessé en essayant de m'insérer dans vos deux mondes. Je ne l'ai pas vu, Edward. Je n'ai pas réalisé à quel point je te faisais du mal chaque fois que je me faufilais pour le voir. Je pensais que c'était juste pour ma sécurité mais ce n'était pas ça, n'est pas? "

Je ne pensais pas que j'étais si bon pour lui cacher mes émotions, qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué la jalousie qui faisait rage en moi chaque fois qu'elle mentionnait son nom. J'allais lui montrer ces émotions maintenant si elle le voulait vraiment.

"Non, bien sûr que non. Je me suis inquiété pour toi, naturellement. N'étant pas en mesure de savoir si tu étais en sécurité ou pas m'a toujours contrarié, mais ce n'était pas que cela. Je savais très bien ce qu'il ressentait pour toi, alors bien sûr je n'aimais pas que tu sois avec lui. J'avais peur qu'il te prenne. Pire que cela, cependant, je ne savais pas ce que tu ressentais pour lui. Je savais que tu tenais à lui et même que tu l'aimais mais il y a toujours eu une partie de moi qui avait peur que tu sois amoureuse de lui."

Là ! Je lui laisse voir certaines de mes insécurités. Je réalisai que j'agrippais encore ses poignets et je la relâchai pour pouvoir essuyer les larmes restantes sur son visage. Elle avait enfin arrêté de pleurer, ce qui me plaisait. Je n'aimais pas voir son beau visage marqué par la tristesse.

"Edward, comment pourrais-je jamais être amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre quand je suis totalement amoureuse de toi?" Et voilà, la rage et la douleur de Jacob débordèrent et il laissa échapper un hurlement. Je retins un petit sourire en sachant qu'il avait tout entendu et savait qu'il avait perdu. Ensuite, je me rappelai que ç'aurait pu être moi et que ça aurait dû être moi. Je savais ce qu'il allait traverser et je ressentais presque de la sympathie pour lui.

"Que se passe-t-il? Y a-t-il des loups blessés dans la bataille?" commença-t-elle à paniquer, craignant pour la sécurité de ses amis.

"Rien n'est arrivé, Bella, c'était juste Jacob." Elle le saurait de toute façon, pas besoin de mentir.

"Jake? Qu'est-il arrivé à Jake?"

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir presque coupable qu'il l'ait appris de cette façon.

"Je sais que tu vas penser - après ce qui vient d'arriver - que je l'ai fait exprès." Et vraiment je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. Oui, j'ai réalisé que notre conversation n'était pas exactement privée mais je ne l'avais pas planifié. Pas comme je l'ai fait plus tôt quand elle m'a demandé à propos de mes nuits préférées et que je lui ai dit que la nuit où nous nous étions fiancés était ma numéro un. Je savais qu'il était à la portée de voix et je l'avais fait exprès. Cette fois, c'était plus comme une heureuse coïncidence.

"Exprès? Que se passe-t-il?" Elle fronça ses sourcils et sembla agacée. Elle était mignonne quand elle était frustrée.

"Il a entendu ce que tu viens de dire, à travers Seth. Il sait que tu ne l'aimes pas, au moins pas de la même façon que lui." Je pouvais me permettre de me sentir désolé pour lui puisque j'avais gagné. Je ne lui souhaitais aucun mal, tant qu'il n'était pas en train d'embrasser Bella et d'essayer de me la prendre, c'est tout!

J'attendis qu'elle commence à paniquer comme ce matin et essaie d'aller auprès de lui pour s'excuser. En regardant son visage je n'y vis pas la panique. Elle avait l'air un peu triste et coupable mais pas tourmentée comme ce matin. Elle chuchota, "Je suis désolé, Jake," mais elle semblait se contenter de rester là où elle était, avec moi. Je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. Quelque chose avait changé entre maintenant et alors.

"Bella, j'ai complètement oublié que Seth était encore là, je le jure." J'avais oublié, pendant un certain temps. Ce n'était pas un mensonge. "Je n'essayais pas de te duper en faisant cela." C'était vrai, ce n'était certainement pas planifié de ma part. J'allais retarder notre conversation jusqu'à ce que nos proches soient en sécurité. Cela ne m'empêcha pas de me sentir un peu coupable, je savais que la meute suivait notre conversation par Seth mais je ne l'avais pas remarqué tout de suite et de toute façon je devais savoir comment elle se sentait. Attendre plus longtemps n'était pas une option. Je détournai mon regard et fit courir mes doigts dans mes cheveux quand la culpabilité me submergea. J'aurais dû l'arrêter et avoir cette conversation en privé, ça je le savais.

"Je sais." Douce Bella, maintenant tu vas me laisser le bénéfice du doute. Tu es trop gentille pour nous deux.

"Je suis désolée que Jacob ait dû l'apprendre de cette façon. Je lui devais de m'assoir avec lui et lui dire ce que je ressens pour lui mais je le devais encore plus à toi pour m'assurer que tu sais que c'est toi que j'aime."

Le bonheur m'envahit de nouveau. Je vous jure, j'avais l'habitude d'avoir le contrôle de mes émotions mais à l'instant où elle était entrée dans cette salle de biologie, elle m'avait transformé en chaos. Une minute j'étais bien et la minute d'après j'étais mal. J'étais toujours consumé par elle. L'amour pour elle a jailli et je lui ai fait ce sourire qu'elle adorait, le sourire en coin qui lui était spécialement réservé. "Je t'aime aussi, Bella. Je sais que je ne suis pas assez bon pour toi mais je sais aussi que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi."

"Je sais que j'ai paniqué à propos de notre engagement et du mariage et je suis désolée pour cela."

Je scrutai son visage, était-elle sur le point de dire ce que je pensais qu'elle allait dire? Je passai ma main sur ma poche pour m'assurer qu'elle était toujours là.

" J'ai laissé l'histoire de ma propre famille me dicter ce qui est bon pour toi et moi. J'espérais que tu passes la bague de ta mère à mon doigt quand nous serons à la maison. Je veux que chacun sache que je t'ai choisi et que tu m'as choisie."

J'étais euphorique. Peu nombreux étaient les moments de ma vie qui m'avaient fait me sentir aussi bien et bien sûr, ces moments ont tous impliqué cette femme.

Le soir où je l'ai entendue prononcer mon prénom dans son sommeil pour la première fois, quand j'ai réalisé que j'étais amoureux d'elle et que j'allais l'aimer pour toujours. La première et la seconde fois, qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait, d'abord dans son sommeil et puis blottie dans mes bras dans le rocking chair, sa tête enfouie dans mon cou. Quand j'ai réalisé qu'elle était vivante, qu'elle était venue en Italie et m'avait sauvé. Et la nuit où elle avait accepté d'être ma femme. Tous ces moments s'enracinaient dans ma mémoire et pour ce moment-là ce ne serait pas différent. Elle m'a choisi. Ces mots étaient magnifiques pour moi.

Il y avait beaucoup plus à discuter, bien sûr, en particulier de sa transformation mais pour l'instant je voulais profiter du moment.

"Bella, nous avons encore beaucoup plus à parler avant de nous marier mais je ne veux pas attendre pour te mettre la bague au doigt, nous n'avons pas à attendre d'être à la maison." Je pris la bague de ma poche et je la plaçai là où elle devait l'être, sur son annulaire gauche. La bague glissa sur son doigt comme si elle avait été conçue uniquement pour elle, comme elle pour moi. Il n'y avait pas un homme plus chanceux que moi en ce moment.

Je me penchai pour pouvoir l'embrasser, en ignorant l'odeur omniprésente du chien qui s'était attardée sur ses lèvres. Il n'allait pas ruiner ce moment pour moi, pour nous. Bella, comme d'habitude, commença à être un peu excitée et essaya de s'appuyer plus fort contre moi. Je ris et reculai en remettant ses doux cheveux derrière son oreille. "Non pas que je veuille jamais cesser de t'embrasser, mon amour mais ne veux-tu pas savoir comment se passe la bataille avec les nouveau-nés? "

Il était temps pour nous deux de revenir à la réalité, même si je préfèrerais rester enveloppé dans ma bulle personnelle avec elle pour l'éternité. Il n'y avait aucune urgence de toute façon, c'était fini.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. "Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai oublié tout ça. Oui, s'il te plaît, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe?" Elle se sentait coupable d'avoir oublié, je pouvais clairement le voir. J'aurais dû me sentir coupable aussi mais pour une fois la culpabilité ne vint pas. J'étais trop heureux.

"Bella, tout va très bien. Les loups ont fait leur part et viennent de se réunir avec ma famille. Ils ont fait un énorme feu et ils brûlent les morceaux. Tout le monde va parfaitement bien." Je pouvais voir ma famille maintenant, je regardai à travers les yeux de Sam quand Emmett et Jasper se tapèrent les poings en guise de célébration tandis qu'Alice dansait autour d'eux comme une ballerine. J'étais si heureux de les voir tous, même Rose semblait heureuse pour une fois.

Les visages d'Esmée et Carlisle était sereins en remerciant les loups pour leur aide. "Leah semble avoir mal à sa jambe arrière gauche, il ne semble pas qu'elle ait été mordue, je pense qu'elle se l'est juste tordue. Carlisle est en train de jeter un coup d'œil et il est d'accord avec cela. "

Bella avait l'air tellement soulagée à ce moment que je ne pus pas résister à la prendre dans mes bras et à l'embrasser intensément. "Petite fille précieuse, tu es en sécurité, ils sont en sécurité et nous sommes ensemble pour toujours. Tout est bien qui finit bien." Je l'embrassai à nouveau puis nous remis debout. "Je pense que nous devrions partir à leur rencontre, pas toi? Nous avons des nouvelles à partager." Je ne pouvais pas supprimer le sourire qui déferla sur mon visage quand je pris sa main gauche et embrassai la bague à son doigt.

Elle me sourit et hocha la tête. "Oui, allons-y, allons annoncer la nouvelle à notre famille. Alice a tout intérêt à ne rien dire avant nous!" Je ris car je savais que ma sœur mourrait de tout raconter mais elle ne voulait pas nous voler ce moment. Je pris Bella dans mes bras comme une mariée et je sortis de la tente.

"Que fais-tu?" dit-elle avec un petit rire.

"Je pensais qu'un peu de pratique pour notre lune de miel ne me ferait pas de mal." Elle rit et donna des coups de pieds.

"Je ne pense pas que tu doives pratiquer pour me porter mais il y a d'autres choses que nous pourrions pratiquer... pour notre lune de miel."

"Bella!" Je dus la stopper, nous n'avions pas besoin d'entrer dans cette discussion sur le sexe lorsque nous étions en route vers notre famille et celle de Jacob.

"Nous ne discuterons pas de ça maintenant." Elle me sourit malicieusement. "Tu t'en tires bien pour le moment mais nous avons fait un compromis."

Comme si je pouvais l'oublier. Comme si l'idée de la pousser contre un arbre et de la prendre n'était pas en arrière-plan de mes pensées en ce moment. Je n'étais pas prêt de penser à cela maintenant alors je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes, c'était la meilleure façon de la faire taire. "Viens, allons trouver la famille." Je la posai parterre et la main dans la main nous entrâmes dans les bois.

* * *

 _ **Finalement Bella grandit au détriment de Jacob certes…**_

 _ **Merci de nous lire et de commenter**_


	5. Chapitre 5

.

 _Le sacrifice de l'agneau_

 **Chapitre** **5**

 _ **Bella**_

Je regardai nos mains entrelacées pendant que nous marchions dans la forêt. L'index d'Edward passait sur la bague de fiançailles comme s'il avait besoin de se rappeler qu'elle était là. Je relevai ma tête pour voir son visage parfait et tout ce qu'il y avait c'était une sérénité que je lui avais rarement vue. J'étais tellement reconnaissante qu'il m'ait pardonnée et de pouvoir le garder pour toujours. "Où est Seth?" Je venais de m'apercevoir que le loup n'était plus à l'extérieur de la tente quand nous étions sortis.

Edward me sourit. "Je pense qu'il voulait s'éloigner de nous. Dès que le combat a été terminé, il a décollé pour rejoindre les autres." Je parie que c'est ce qu'il a fait. Je frémis en pensant à ce qu'il devait avoir pensé de moi. Bien qu'il ne puisse pas lire mes pensées, Edward pouvait voir les émotions sur mon visage. "Mon amour, il ne pense pas de mal de toi. Il se sentait mal pour nous tous, vraiment. Il déteste que Jacob souffre mais il m'aime aussi. Il espère juste que tout se passera bien, peu importe avec qui tu finiras."

Je levai les yeux. "Ça ne faisait aucun doute avec qui je finirais."

Il rit. "Ça c'est toi qui le dit."

Je fis la moue. "Mince, je souhaiterais que tu puisses lire dans mes pensées. Tu n'aurais jamais de doute quand il s'agit de mes sentiments pour toi. Bien sûr, tu prendrais tes jambes à ton cou comme tu l'as fait avec Jessica Stanley et tous ses fantasmes ..." Il grimaça et je ne pus plus continuer parce que je commençai à rire fort. J'arrêtai de rire quand il me hissa brusquement sur son dos. C'est un peu comme être sur des montagnes russes quand il se déplace à vitesse inhumaine. Avant j'avais peur mais maintenant c'était excitant.

"Tes fantasmes ne m'auraient pas fait peur, jeune fille. Ils m'auraient inspiré. "

"Travaille sur cette inspiration, mon chéri. Tu as une lune de miel à planifier après tout." Ha, je sais que ça va lui faire peur. Vraiment, je ne sais pas pourquoi il est si inquiet. Il a la maîtrise de soi d'un de ces moines tibétains – nous avons lu ça en classe. Me glisser sous sa peau pour le taquiner me fait très plaisir. La peau d'Edward ...

"Bella," souffla-t-il. Je ris et me penchai pour mordiller son oreille. "Arrête, tu es en train de me distraire."

"Te distraire de quoi? Le combat est fini." A peine avais-je prononcé ces mots que le téléphone portable d'Edward commença à vibrer. "Ça doit être Alice. Elle et son timing."

Edward rit en répondant au téléphone. "Bonjour, Alice. Bella veut te remercier pour ton timing astral, comme toujours. Je suppose que tout va bien?" Quand il insista pour garder son téléphone contre l'oreille que je mordillais, je passai à l'autre. Son corps se raidit et je sentis une vague de triomphe me traverser. Je pouvais l'exciter.

"Que veux-tu dire, elle n'était pas là?" Oh, ce n'était pas moi alors. Attends une minute, qui elle? Victoria? Ils n'ont eu pas Victoria? "Avez-vous pu trouver son odeur?"

La tension s'infiltra dans son corps, dans sa voix et je pouvais entendre un soupçon de grognement. Juste au moment où tout commençait à aller bien dans le monde, nous étions de retour dans le drame. J'en ai tellement assez du drame. Pourquoi ne me mord-il pas maintenant que nous puissions vivre nos vies? "Nous serons là." Il rangea son téléphone et me déplaça sur son dos. "Tiens-toi bien, Bella, nous allons nous dépêcher de rejoindre les autres. Je n'aime pas l'idée que Victoria puisse se cacher ici. Je ne l'entends pas mais elle a bien réussi à nous bloquer Alice et moi depuis un certain temps. "

Il décolla et tout autour de moi devint flou. Je vis des éclairs de vert et blanc, des feuilles couvertes de neige mais je ne pouvais pas voir plus que des couleurs. D'habitude j'aimais ce sentiment de liberté, de voler à travers bois sur le dos d'Edward mais maintenant j'étais trop préoccupée que Victoria puisse sortir de nulle part et nous faire du mal. La panique commença à monter et j'essayai de me maitriser. Victoria était en minorité maintenant, nous étions plus nombreux, entre les loups et les vampires qui erraient dans la forêt nous irions bien. Il n'y a rien d'inquiétant, Bella, me dis-je.

La tête d'Edward pencha soudain vers la droite et il s'arrêta complètement. Comment pouvait-il passer de 100 à 0 comme ça? Mon visage s'écrasa contre sa tête lorsque mon corps essaya de s'adapter au changement de vitesse. Je n'allais pas me plaindre d'avoir mon visage enfoui dans ses beaux cheveux de bronze quoique... "Edward, que ..."

"Chut, j'entends quelque chose." D'accord, avait-il entendu quelque chose avec ses oreilles ou bien dans les pensées de quelqu'un? C'était tellement frustrant d'avoir ses sens si peu développés tout en étant entourée par toutes ces créatures qui pouvaient faire tellement plus. Je n'entendais rien. Son portable vibra à nouveau et je savais que ça ne pouvait pas être une bonne chose.

"Alice, pas besoin de me prévenir, je l'entends maintenant. Elle est près. Que vois-tu?" Il l'écouta pendant quelques secondes tandis que ses yeux balayaient les alentours. "Est-ce que l'un de vous peut venir ici dans les temps?" Oh Dieu, elle arrivait et nous étions seuls Edward et moi. Je ne pouvais pas l'aider et je commençai à trembler. Victoria était folle et elle ne voulait rien d'autre que me tuer devant Edward. Il semblerait qu'elle allait avoir sa chance.

"Que veux-tu dire, la vision disparaît? Au moins l'un des loups doit arriver. Continuez à avancer et peut-être pourrez-vous être ici à temps aussi." Il avait l'air calme mais je pouvais entendre la peur dans sa voix. Nul doute qu'il avait peur pour moi, il pouvait très bien se défendre lui-même et il le savait. Il remit son portable dans sa poche et me descendit de son dos.

"Bella," ses yeux fondirent dans les miens pour essayer de me calmer. "Tout ira bien. Je vais te protéger, je le jure." Je ne doutais pas de lui, je ne pouvais pas douter de lui quand il me regardait comme si j'étais la seule chose qui comptait au monde. Il me fallut tout ce que j'avais en moi mais je cessai de trembler et je hochai la tête.

"D'accord, que veux-tu que je fasse?" Je devais faire quelque chose, non?

Il me prit par les épaules et me mit face à un grand orme. "Reste juste ici. Ne bouge pas. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je peux me débrouiller. Si tu bouges, ça va me distraire et quelque chose pourrait t'arriver. Si quelque chose m'arrive, commence à courir tout simplement, j'espère que les autres vont arriver dans les temps."

"Que veux-tu dire si quelque chose t'arrive?" hurlai-je, à présent c'était de la terreur pure. "Alice a vu quelque chose? Tu ne vas pas mourir pour moi, Edward. Il suffit de me mordre maintenant et elle n'aura aucune raison de continuer de me chasser." C'était la solution parfaite.

"A quoi bon, Bella? Tu seras incapable de bouger et elle pourrait t'éliminer sans le moindre effort. Ne sois pas ridicule. Reste ici, je n'ai pas de temps pour discuter avec toi." Il se retourna et fit face à nouveau vers l'ouest." Victoria ... Je peux t'entendre. Je peux te sentir. Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas que nous terminions ceci une fois pour toutes."

Je la vis enfin. Ses cheveux rouge vif se détachaient sur la toile de fond de neige alors qu'elle restait délibérément à une centaine de mètres de nous. Son magnifique visage était déformé par la haine. Ses yeux rouges brillaient. "Tu as ruiné tout mon plaisir, Edward. Ta famille et ces créatures immondes ont pris tous mes jouets." Étonnamment, elle ressemblait à un enfant de l'école maternelle qui avait perdu sa poupée Barbie.

Le rire d'Edward était froid. "Oui, ils l'ont fait, Victoria. Et maintenant, nous sommes plus nombreux. Es-tu prête à rejoindre ton bien-aimé James? "

A la mention de son nom, elle laissa échapper un cri d'indignation. Puis ses yeux se plissèrent et elle sourit du sourire le plus sanguinaire que j'aie jamais vu. "Mais je ne suis pas exactement en minorité, non? De là où je suis il me semble que nous avons la même chance, à moins que ta petite humaine puisse être utilisée contre moi? "

Ouais, je suis inutile, Victoria, je sais, insiste bien là-dessus. Un jour, bientôt tu ne seras plus en mesure de dire cela de moi, pourvu que je sorte d'ici vivante.

"Je ne peux pas attendre de la goûter, Edward. Je vais m'assurer que tu es encore en vie pour me regarder le faire." Elle était à environ dix mètres maintenant et d'un bond elle pouvait couvrir cette distance. J'étais pétrifiée contre l'arbre… à ses mots et à la rage sur son visage.

La voix d'Edward était un ronronnement maintenant. "Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour te tuer. Ce sera un plaisir d'en finir avec toi." Je tremblai. Sa voix était si froide, ce n'était pas la voix d'Edward que je connaissais. "J'attends d'avoir l'opportunité d'en finir avec toi depuis longtemps."

Elle fit un sourire séduisant, sa langue traçant lentement sa lèvre. "Plus d'attente, Edward. J'ai faim et ta petite amie va faire un bon repas."

Un grognement guttural sortit de sa gorge. Je n'avais jamais entendu Edward faire un son aussi sauvage. Il fit un pas en avant et fit signe à Victoria de se rapprocher. "Voici ta chance. On va voir si tu peux passer à travers moi. "

A ses mots, elle s'accroupit et se jeta en avant. Il fit de même et leurs corps s'écrasèrent l'un contre l'autre avec un bruit de tonnerre. Ils chutèrent au sol, atterrissant parfaitement sur leurs pieds, malgré le crash puissant. Elle sauta sur lui et semblait essayer de le prendre en quelque sorte dans une étreinte d'ours mais il brisa cette étreinte et lui tordit le bras. Oh mon dieu, il ne l'avait pas tordu, il l'avait arraché. Elle cria et avec son bras gauche elle le jeta contre un arbre à cinq mètres environ. Je voulais me bouger et courir vers lui mais il était debout avant même que je puisse penser à faire un mouvement.

Il courut vers Victoria à pleine vitesse et tout ce que je pouvais entendre c'était des grognements et le bruit de tonnerre quand ils s'écrasaient l'un contre l'autre. Leurs mouvements étaient trop rapides pour que je puisse les voir. Je ne pouvais pas dire qui était plus fort. Mon attention fut distraite par la vue du bras de Victoria qui bougeait lentement vers eux. C'était macabre et fascinant la fois. Quand étais-je entrée dans un film B de zombies?

Le fracas des membres continua. Allait-il bien? Son corps était entier apparemment, ça devait être une bonne chose. J'allais m'en tenir à cela sinon j'allais devenir folle s'il venait à être blessé. Même si je meurs juste après, le moment entre sa mort et la mienne sera une douleur infinie. Leurs corps se décalèrent et elle s'approcha de moi, Edward me faisait face maintenant. Ses yeux étaient complètement noirs. Il n'avait jamais autant ressemblé à un chasseur, un tueur même. La première fois qu'il m'avait sentie en biologie avait fait ressortir la bête en lui mais là, c'était plus. C'était primitif. J'eus finalement un aperçu du monstre qu'il avait toujours prétendu être. Il devait avoir cet air quand il chassait. J'avais toujours voulu le voir chasser, j'étais sûre qu'il devait être beau et gracieux. En effet, il l'était. Et il était aussi juste un donneur de mort.

La bataille continua mais il me donnait l'impression de me regarder avec ses yeux noirs et profonds et je ne pouvais pas regarder ailleurs même si j'avais voulu. L'autre bras de Victoria fut détaché avec un bruit sourd. Edward enroula ses bras autour de son torse et la pressa contre lui. Il baissa sa tête et enfonça ses dents dans sa gorge. Sa tête lâcha dans un claquement. Je restai là, figée sur place. Il ne me regardait plus, il se détourna et commença à déchiqueter son corps. Soudain, je vis un des loups apporter l'un des bras de Victoria, le jetant sur le tas qu'Edward faisait. Quand est-il arrivé ici? Je détournai mes yeux du carnage et vis qu'ils étaient tous ici. Alice se tenait à côté de moi et je ne l'avais même pas remarqué.

"Quand ... quand êtes-vous tous arrivés?" Ma voix était presque haletante, comme si c'était moi qui avais combattu.

Alice laissa échapper un rire musical. "Il y a peine une minute. Edward avait tout sous contrôle, alors on l'a laissé faire. Il voulait faire cela depuis très longtemps." Elle me regarda, une lueur dans ses yeux d'or. "Tu en as eu plein la vue, Bella?"

"Euh, oui, tu peux le dire."

Elle étudia mon visage pendant une minute et un sourire espiègle alluma le sien. "En fait, tu as aimé, n'est-ce pas? "

Je ne pouvais pas répondre à cette question. Je n'allais pas dire à ma future belle-sœur que regarder son frère démembrer une femme m'avait profondément excitée à l'intérieur. Comment pourrais-je trouver cela érotique? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi?

Elle ricana à moi. "Tu es faite pour être un vampire!"

"Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire?"

"Cela signifie que de voir Jasper chasser, m'excite Bella. C'est ce que voir Edward t'a fait, je peux le voir sur ton visage! " Je me sentis commencer à rougir, comme si en plus j'avais besoin de cela.

"Alice ..." sifflai-je, espérant la faire taire avant qu'Edward l'entende. Elle venait juste de me rappeler que nous n'étions pas seules.

Elle eut juste un petit rire. "La forêt a des oreilles, Bella. Nous en reparlerons plus tard."

Je levai les yeux et vis plusieurs paires d'yeux qui me regardaient. Rosalie se mordait la lèvre pour réprimer son rire mais Emmett n'essayait même pas. Il était parterre, riant si fort qu'il était silencieux. Si les vampires pourraient pleurer, les larmes couleraient sur son visage en ce moment. Esmée me souriait doucement. Jasper avait le dos tourné mais ses épaules bougeaient. Il riait aussi. Carlisle parlait à Sam. Au moins quelqu'un dans la famille Cullen respectait la vie privée d'une fille quand elle se mettait dans l'embarras toute seule.

Au moins les loups, semblaient à vaquer à leurs occupations, aidant Edward à rassembler toutes les parties du corps et les jeter dans le feu qu'il avait commencé. Eh bien, tous sauf un. Comment je n'avais pas remarqué son regard me dépassait. "Jacob" Je fis un pas vers lui mais il secoua la tête. Le regard dans ses yeux déchira mon cœur. "Jake," je devais essayer à nouveau. "S'il te plaît, pouvons-nous parler?" Il me regarda et secoua la tête encore une fois puis se détourna et s'éloigna.

"Bella." Je tournai la tête. Edward était à côté de moi, ses yeux était de nouveau dorés maintenant que le combat était terminé. "Il ne peut pas te parler maintenant. Il devrait se transformer et il n'a pas de vêtements ici en ce moment. Aussi, il ne veut vraiment pas de public." Edward sembla penaud à nouveau. "Il pense qu'ils en ont assez entendu pour la journée."

"Oh. Oui, je suppose qu'il a raison. Merci de m'avoir dit ce qu'il pensait. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu préfères faire. Il faut que je lui parle, Edward. Je lui dois bien ça."

Il me regarda dans les yeux pendant un long moment. "Je comprends, Bella. Je voudrais aussi avoir cette occasion si c'était moi."

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire. Je savais à quel point c'est dur pour lui quand j'étais seule avec Jake, mais maintenant qu'il sait combien je l'aime, il ne va pas se laisser perturber par ça. Eh bien, pas trop. Le connaissant il y pense encore. Je mis mes bras derrière sa tête en me tenant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser avec tout ce que j'avais en moi. Il était en sécurité. J'étais en sécurité. Victoria était morte. Il me rendit le baiser, me prit par la taille et me tira plus près de lui.

"Tu n'as vraiment pas peur de moi, n'est-ce pas?" demanda-t-il impressionné.

"Bien sûr que non!"

"Ça ne t'a pas du tout dérangée de me voir comme ça?" Ses yeux avaient une lueur méchante.

"Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit Alice, non?" criai-je, devenant à nouveau rouge vif.

"Bien sûr que oui, ma fiancée." Son sourire éclaira son visage entier.

"Fiancée?" La grosse main d'Emmett frappa sur l'épaule d'Edward et fit presque fléchir ses genoux. "Vous êtes fiancés?"

Edward se tourna vers moi et leva son sourcil. "Oui, Emmett. Nous nous sommes fiancés." Je tendis main gauche.

"Bienvenue dans la famille, petite sœur!" tonna Emmett, en me soulevant et me faisant virevolter.

"Pose-moi," réussis-je à dire entre deux rires. Il le fit et je tombai dans les bras d'Esmée.

"Maintenant que tu seras officiellement ma fille, je ne peux pas être plus heureuse." L'amour brillait dans ses yeux.

Jasper fut le prochain à venir jusqu'à moi. Il était mal à l'aise mais il prit ma main, il baissa sa tête et la toucha avec ses lèvres avant de se crisper. "Félicitations," dit-il doucement avant de s'éloigner rapidement. C'était encore diffcile pour lui d'être près de moi.

Le visage de Rose montra sa désapprobation. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas comment je pourrais vouloir être un vampire. Eh bien, elle n'avait pas à le comprendre. Je savais ce qui était bon pour moi et c'était lui.

Carlisle vint et me prit mes mains. "Nous avons toujours considéré que tu faisais partie de la famille, Bella, mais je veux que tu sache que nous serons fiers que tu deviennes une Cullen. "

Je fus vraiment submergée par ses paroles. Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues quand je murmurai : "Merci, Carlisle, je ne peux pas attendre d'être une Cullen."

Edward m'enveloppa dans ses bras. "Je suppose que tu sais dans quoi tu t'embarques?" Je le savais, plus que jamais mais c'est ce que je voulais. Ma nouvelle vie commençait enfin.

* * *

 _ **Voilà c'en est fini de Vi**_ _ **ctoria...**_

 _ **L'auteur nous dit qu'elle en a fini avec la partie de l'histoire qu'on connait**_

 _ **La prochaine fois on retrouve Bella avec Jake sans Edward**_

 _ **On aura le point de vue d'Edward la fois suivante**_

 _ **Merci de nous lire!**_


	6. Chapitre 6

.

 _Le sacrifice de l'agneau_

 **Chapitre** **6**

 _ **Bella**_

J'aurai préféré rester dans les bras solides d'Edward mais il y avait des choses que je devais faire. Non pas que faire face à Jacob et dire à mes parents que j'allais me marier soit en haut de ma liste de priorités mais je préférais en finir avec les hurlements dans la même journée. Ça se révélait tout à fait être le bon jour.

Avant que je puisse demander à Edward de m'amener vers mon mon camion, Alice fondit sur moi comme si elle était vendeuse chez Macy. "Bella, nous devons parler des plans pour le mariage! J'ai des magazines et plusieurs livres de mariée à la maison et je vais te montrer le dessin que j'ai pour ta robe. Nous devons parler du thème et du lieu..." Seigneur, elle allait à cent à l'heure. Je devais étouffer tout ça dans l'œuf.

"Alice!" Elle s'arrêta dans son discours rapide et me regarda avec des yeux suppliants. Je dus lever une main avant qu'elle commence le truc classique de la culpabilité. "Ecoute, nous savons toutes les deux que tu vas planifier ce mariage sans moi et que je ne vais pas pouvoir décider de grand-chose. Si je décide de quelque chose, tu vas tourner autour et faire ce que tu veux de toute façon, alors nous allons gagner du temps, tu fais tout ce qui doit être fait et tu me demandes si tu as besoin."

Son visage de lutin se fronça un instant comme si elle réfléchissait. C'était ça ou alors elle avait une de ses visions pour voir si ce que je disais était vrai. Son visage s'éclaira et elle me fit un de ses sourires irrésistibles. "Ouais, c'est exactement comment ça va être. Peut-être que tu seras médium quand tu seras transformée! "

"Pas besoin d'être un médium pour savoir que tu vas avoir le dernier mot, peu importe ce que je dis ou fait. J'ai juste quelques demandes."

"Oui, lesquelles?" Comme si elle ne savait pas déjà.

"Tu as un mois." Un mois ne devrait pas lui donner assez de temps pour faire de ce mariage tout un cirque, ce qu'elle aurait fait sans aucun doute. Alice hocha la tête patiemment. "Reste simple. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'inviter la moitié de Forks. Je ne connais que quelques personnes et c'est déjà pas mal. "

Elle fit une grimace à celle-là et hocha la tête même si elle paraissait plus réticente.

"Et enfin, je ne veux pas être habillée dans une de ces robes immense et bouffante avec laquelle je vais repousser nos invités".

Elle rit à celle-là. "Pas de problème, la robe que j'ai conçue sera parfaite, tu verras!"

Je levai les yeux mais je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à son enthousiasme. "Allez ! Je suis sûre que tu as beaucoup à faire."

Ses yeux devinrent incroyablement lumineux et elle me serra très fort dans ses bras. "Attends et tu verras, ce sera parfait! Esmée, Rose! Nous devons rentrer à la maison, nous avons un mariage à préparer."

Esmée frappa dans ses mains tandis que Rose marmonna quelque chose du genre qu'elle ne voulait rien à voir avec tout ça. Edward lança un regard noir à sa sœur et elle haussa les épaules avant de suivre les autres à la maison.

"Es-tu sûre de savoir ce que tu fais, en lui lâchant la bride, Bella?" Edward semblait encore plus pâle que d'habitude, si c'était possible.

"Quoi, tu as peur de ce qu'elle va faire? N'est-ce pas plus facile que toi et moi en train de choisir les fleurs et aller à la dégustation de gâteau?"

Il rit. "Tu as raison. C'est juste que son esprit tourne avec tellement de possibilités et je crains que nous ayons un mariage qui pourrait rivaliser avec celui de la princesse Di et du Prince Charles." Je ne savais pas vraiment comment avait été leur mariage mais l'idée d'avoir un mariage princier était effrayante.

"Mais je lui ai dit petit!"

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Bella, je la freinerai d'une façon ou d'une autre."

"Merci," murmurai-je avec ferveur. Il avait vécu des années avec Alice… alors il devait savoir mieux que moi comment la garder sous contrôle.

"Edward, peux-tu m'amener jusqu'à mon pick-up? J'ai vraiment besoin d'aller parler à Jake." J'hésitai à lui demander à nouveau mais je voulais que ça soit fait et lui aussi. Son visage devint plus sombre et il plissa ses yeux, serra la mâchoire mais hocha la tête. "Puis-je te demander quelque chose?" J'acquiesçai. "Est-ce que tu accepterais que je t'attende à la frontière que je puisse te voir quand tu auras terminé?"

"Bien sûr." Il avait l'air soulagé alors je décidai d'être un peu plus dure avec lui. "Après tout, nous irons parler du mariage à Charlie quand j'aurais fini."

De l'anxiété passa sur son visage mais il la fit disparaitre rapidement.

"Oui, je suppose que nous devons le faire. Mais je pense que Charlie pourrait te surprendre. Il ne me déteste pas autant qu'avant."

"Nous allons voir ce qu'il pense de toi après nos nouvelles…"

Il fronça les sourcils puis s'égaya. "Je vais simplement demander à Alice comment ça va aller!"

Je lui fourrai un doigt dans les côtes, ce qui signifiait que je me fis mal au doigt alors que lui n'avait rien senti. "Tu es un tricheur."

Il fit son sourire ravageur. "Je crois tout simplement profiter de l'avantage en utilisant tout ce que j'ai à ma disposition. Qu'y a t-il de mal à cela? "

Je me souvins de son petit sourire quand il m'avait dit qu'à travers Seth la meute avait suivi notre conversation. "Oh, je sais ce que tu as fait, Edward Cullen…!" Son sourire devint espiègle. Il savait qu'il avait été pris mais il était impénitent pour l'instant. "Allons-y, nous arriverons bien assez tôt pour nous confronter à toute cette "balle en action"."

Il rit et me propulsa sur son dos puis partit en courant dès que je fus en sécurité sur son dos.

Mon estomac commença à se nouer en s'approchant de chez lui. Je détestai ce que j'étais sur le point de faire. C'était une de ces rares fois où je souhaitais qu'Edward soit un humain ordinaire pour que je puisse retarder l'inévitable un peu plus longtemps. Mais non, j'avais dû tomber amoureuse du vampire le plus rapide de la famille et nous étions de retour à la maison en un rien de temps. Il m'a gentiment posé au sol et repoussé les cheveux de mon visage.

"Bella, je sais à quel point cela va être difficile pour toi. J'aimerais pouvoir être avec toi mais je comprends que c'est quelque chose que tu dois faire seule. Rappelle-toi que je t'attends juste à la frontière." Son soutien représentait pour moi et je me penchai pour lui donner un doux baiser.

"Je t'aime, Edward Cullen."

"Je t'aime aussi, Bella Swan, bientôt Cullen." Son visage brillait à chaque fois qu'il pensait que bientôt je serai Cullen. Je souhaitai voir un tel bonheur tout le temps. Peut-être qu'une fois que nous serions ensemble pour toujours c'est ce que je pourrais lui apporter. Je l'espérais. Je reculai et montai dans le vieux pick-up rouge que Jacob avait restauré pour moi. Il avait réussi à remonter cette vieille voiture un peu comme il m'avait remonté il y a tous ces mois.

Je me souvenais du jour quand Billy et lui l'avaient amené à ma maison, mon premier jour à Forks. J'étais tellement excitée, pas seulement parce que j'avais une voiture, mais parce que j'avais réalisé que j'avais un ami dans cette ville où je ne connaissais personne. Je me suis souvenu de ma déception quand il m'a dit qu'il allait à l'école à la réserve. Nous avions réussi à devenir les meilleurs amis de toute façon. Ça me faisait tellement mal de savoir que j'avais endommagé notre amitié. Je ne pouvais qu'espérer qu'un jour il me pardonnerait.

Je fis signe à Edward et je me dirigeai vers La Push, pensant au temps que j'y avais passé avec Jacob. Je me suis souvenue des feux de camp sur la plage, le frisson quand j'étais sur la moto à côté de lui, tous ces jours sans fin que j'ai passés dans son garage à le regarder travailler sur sa Volkswagen. Ce sont tous de bons moments mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce que nous avions fait, c'était comment il m'avait fait me sentir. Il était mon soleil, m'apportant de la chaleur dans mon existence mortellement froide.

Je me garai devant la vieille maison de Jake et coupai le moteur. Je restai assise pendant quelques minutes, essayant de trouver la force et le courage de faire face à mon meilleur ami. Je me trainai hors de la voiture et commençai à marcher jusqu'à la maison quand Billy ouvrit la porte. Il ne me regarda pas dans les yeux et je compris qu'il savait ce qu'il s'était passé.

"Bonjour, Bella." Sa voix rocailleuse était encore plus rude que d'habitude.

"Salut, Billy. J'ai besoin de parler à Jake. Il est là?"

Il me regarda pendant une minute. Je dus résister à l'envie de sautiller sur mes pieds comme une gamine de cinq ans qui avait été prise la main dans le sac. Billy soupira. "Il est à la plage. Il a dit que tu quand tu viendrais tu saurais où le trouver."

"Merci, Billy. Et pour ce que ça vaut, je suis désolée." Je savais que Billy et mon père avaient de grands espoirs pour Jake et moi, ils avaient espéré que nous allions tomber amoureux, nous marier et leur donner des petits-enfants. Eh bien, j'étais désolée de ne pas pouvoir rentrer dans le rang et ce n'était pas juste qu'ils aient essayé de décider pour moi. Billy hocha juste la tête avant de fermer la porte tranquillement.

Je suivis le chemin de la maison à la plage. Combien de fois Jake et moi avions-nous emprunté ce chemin depuis que je venais ici? Je ne pouvais pas compter. Je ne trébuchais même plus tellement je le connaissais bien. Je dépassai les arbres verdoyants et bientôt je trouvai le sable sous mes pieds. Je vis Jacob assis sur le sable appuyé contre un grand rocher, à cet endroit qui était à nous. Je pouvais voir qu'il avait senti le moment où j'avais mis le pied sur la plage, ses épaules s'étaient raidies et ses mains s'étaient serrées en poing, son regard tourné vers l'océan. Le vent léger venait ébouriffer ses cheveux. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il les avait laissé pousser pour moi. Il y avait tellement de choses que je n'avais pas vues.

"Jake." Il ne dit rien, continuant juste à regarder les vagues déferler sur le rivage. Bon, il n'allait pas me faciliter les choses. Je ne méritais pas que cela soit facile de toute façon. Je me dirigeai plus près et m'assis à côté de lui, face à l'océan moi aussi. Je ne pouvais pas rester assise comme lui, complétement figée, alors je ramassai du sable dans ma main et le regardai glisser entre mes doigts. C'était une jolie symbolique pour mon amitié avec Jake en ce moment. Il allait glisser ailleurs sauf si je trouvais une façon magique d'arranger les choses.

Je jetai un coup d'œil sur son visage. Ses yeux étaient teintés de rouge, il avait pleuré.

La culpabilité monta en moi à nouveau. J'avais fait pleurer ce garçon qui m'avait aidé à arrêter de pleurer. J'étais une personne horrible. Son visage était dur, sa mâchoire serrée et les lèvres pincées comme s'il essayait de s'empêcher de parler.

"Tu n'as pas à parler. Je veux juste que tu écoutes." Il pencha la tête et je pris cela comme un signe pour continuer. "Jake, je suis désolée. Je suis désolée pour tant de choses que je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer."

Ses yeux brillaient alors. "Essaie!" C'était sorti comme un grognement mais c'était déjà un progrès, alors j'allais le faire. "Je suis désolée de ne pas t'aimer de la façon dont tu m'aimes." Il tressaillit comme si je l'avais giflé. Je devais continuer. "Je suis désolée que tu l'aies entendu comme ça. C'était injuste et tu méritais mieux que cela." J'attendis qu'il dise quelque chose mais il resta muet. "Je suis désolée de t'avoir utilisé. Tu m'as aidé à aller mieux et j'ai vu que tes sentiments pour moi avaient commencé à changer mais je n'ai rien fait pour tout stopper à ce moment-là. Je t'ai permis de devenir de plus en plus proche de moi alors que je savais pertinemment que je ne pourrais jamais te donner ce que tu voulais." Il laissa tomber sa tête et je craignis qu'il se mette à pleurer. Je ne pensais pas que je pourrais gérer ses larmes.

Sa tête se releva brusquement et ses yeux brillèrent dans les miens. "Et tu n'es désolée poru rien d'autre?" L'incrédulité teinta ses mots. Je grinçai des dents à la colère sur son visage et dans sa voix.

"Hein? Ce n'est pas assez? J'ai été horrible avec toi, Jake. Je t'ai encouragé en revenant vers toi à chaque fois. Je savais ce que tu ressentais pour moi, même si j'ai essayé de le nier pour continuer à être l'aise près de toi."

"Que dirais-tu des excuses pour ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire, Bella?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?"

"Tu vas devenir comme eux!" La haine teintait ses mots.

"Je ne suis pas désolée." Je pouvais m'excuser pour tout ce qu'il voulait mais je n'allais pas m'excuser pour mon choix. Je méritais sa colère pour beaucoup de choses mais pas pour cela.

"Ce n'est pas juste parce que c'est lui que tu as choisi, tu as choisis de devenir la chose que je déteste le plus. Tu deviens mon ennemi!" Il hurlait maintenant, se penchant plus près de moi. Le poing de sa main droite, fracassa le rocher.

"Jake, ta main!" criai-je en entendant le son familier. Il s'était cassé la main.

"Peu importe, Bella, ça va guérir. Je ne peux pas vraiment le sentir avec tout le reste."

Si lui ne voulais rien faire pour sa main, je le ferais. Je tendis la main pour prendre la sienne mais il s'éloigna de moi. "Ne me touche pas. Je ne voudrais pas que tu fasses quelque chose que tu n'as pas envie de faire."

Je soupirai. Il était clair qu'il parlait de notre baiser. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment m'excuser pour ça non plus. Je ne voulais pas l'embrasser, je l'avais embrassé juste pour l'empêcher de se blesser lui-même. "Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé, Jacob." Mes excuses englobaient tout et il pouvait le prendre comme il le voulait.

"Tu as choisi d'être avec la sangsue plutôt qu'avec avec moi!"

"Oui." Je n'allais pas soulever le terme péjoratif envers Edward tout de suite. Ça me rendait folle mais j'avais l'habitude de ce terme venant de lui et du reste de la meute.

"Pourquoi? Comment peux-tu aimer un monstre comme lui?"

Que non, ça je n'allais pas le laisser passer. "Ce n'est pas un monstre, Jake. C'est une personne merveilleuse. "

"Personne? Tu adaptes le mot un peu, non?" rit-il durement.

"Jake, je peux t'écouter râler sur moi toute la journée mais je ne vais pas t'écouter insulter Edward. Si c'est ce que tu veux faire alors on va mettre fin à cette conversation tout de suite."

Personne ne m'a jamais mis autant en colère que Jake. Il a un talent spécial pour ça.

"Très bien alors, pourquoi tu aimes Edward? Que peut-il te donner que je ne puisse pas?"

Je ne pus m'en empêcher et je ris. "Tu veux que je te dise pourquoi je l'aime? Tu as du temps?"

"Vraiment, Bells. Tu remues le couteau dans la plaie un peu plus?"

"Je n'essaie pas de te faire du mal. J'essaie d'expliquer que mon amour pour Edward n'est pas facile à expliquer et je ne sais pas pourquoi tu voudrais l'entendre de toute façon. ça serait remuer le couteau encore plus? "

"Peut-être. J'essaie simplement de te comprendre."

"Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, Jake. Mais peut-être que je peux m'exprimer en des termes que tu peux comprendre. Edward est mon âme sœur. Jake. C'est toujours lui pour moi, il le sera toujours. Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui."

Il renifla. "Tu ne peux pas vraiment vivre avec lui non plus, non? Tu dois mourir pour être avec lui!" Le dégoût était clair dans sa voix.

"Je ne vais pas mourir pour être avec lui. Je choisis d'être transformée pour être avec lui, afin que nous puissions avoir l'éternité ensemble. Peut-être que c'est quelque chose que tu peux comprendre?"

Cette conversation partait de travers. Je voulais juste m'excuser, demander son pardon, sûrement pas lui expliquer les choix de ma vie ou de ma mort.

"Bien sûr, ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux comprendre, Bella. Aucune personne saine d'esprit ne pourrait comprendre un choix comme celui-là! "Il criait à nouveau, vibrant de rage. Au moins il n'essayait pas de casser autre chose.

"Je ne sais pas, Jake, beaucoup de gens seraient intrigués par l'idée d'immortalité. Et l'immortalité combinée avec la personne que tu aimes pour toujours? Ça pourrait encourager plus de personnes que tu peux imaginer."

Il me fixa comme si j'avais deux têtes. Sa mâchoire s'ouvrit et se referma plusieurs fois pendant qu'il essayait de trouver comment me répondre. Bien qu'il me soit arrivé de penser que c'était vrai. Je savais que mon choix n'avait aucun sens pour lui mais j'étais sûre que cela donnerait du sens pour certaines personnes, si elles connaissaient l'existence des vampires et loup-garou et autres créatures mythiques.

"Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi te dire. C'est absolument fou."

"Donc, je suis folle. Passons." Sérieusement, j'en avais fini avec cet aspect de notre conversation.

"Sur quoi faut-il passer?"

"Oh, je ne sais pas, que dirais-tu des choses dont je suis venue m'excuser?"

Super, maintenant je devenais sarcastique. C'était productif.

"Très bien alors, Bells. Vas y. Décharge ta conscience comme cela tu pourras mourir la conscience tranquille."

J'eus le souffle coupé. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Ce n'était plus le garçon avec lequel j'avais passé d'innombrables heures. Existait-t-il encore ? Ou l'avais-je complètement brisé?

Jake me regarda et je vous jure que je vis passer un éclair de remords avant que son visage se durcisse à nouveau. Mon Jacob était là, il était tout simplement enfoui profondément sous la colère et la douleur. "Je suis désolée. Je suis tellement, tellement désolée, Jake. Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser. Tu es la dernière personne à mériter ça." Je pleurais maintenant. J'étais surprise d'avoir tenu aussi longtemps pour ne pas pleurer mais la colère m'avait aidé.

Il me regarda, impassible. "Ne t'excuse pas de ne pas m'aimer."

"Quoi?"

"Ne t'excuse pas de ne pas m'aimer. Tu ne peux pas obliger quelqu'un à t'aimer et tu ne peux pas t'empêcher toi-même d'aimer quelqu'un aussi. Je ne le sais que trop bien." Sa voix se cassa en disant qu'on ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'aimer quelqu'un.

"Peut-être pas mais je pourrais m'excuser de n'avoir pas discuté avec toi quand j'ai réalisé que j'avais des sentiments pour moi. Il fut un temps, quand il a disparu, je pensais céder et rester avec toi juste pour te rendre heureux. Mais cela n'aurait pas étét juste et je t'aurais blessé de toute façon."

Il hocha la tête. "Je suppose que je peux déjà être reconnaissant pour cela. Je ne voudrais pas être plus mal que je ne le suis déjà…"

"Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir encouragé tes sentiments, Jake. Tu me rendais heureuse et je me suis laissé m'amuser sans considérer ce que tu ressentais. J'ai fermé les yeux parce que c'était plus facile que d'affronter quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas gérer à l'époque."

"Je savais que tu ne m'aimais pas de la même manière que je t'aimais, Bella. Je pense que tu aurais pu m'aimer, éventuellement, s'il n'était pas revenu. Mais il l'a fait et c'est tout. J'ai continué à me battre parce que j'espérais que tu te rendrais compte qu'une vie avec moi serait mieux que la mort avec lui. Mais tu n'as pas capté ça et il n'y a rien de plus que je puisse faire. Je ne peux plus lutter et il n'y a plus rien pour quoi je pourrais me battre de toute façon."

"Je suis heureuse que tu pensais du bien de moi pour vouloir te battre pour moi, Jake. Cela signifie beaucoup que tu te soucies autant de moi." Mes larmes avaient cessé de couler. Sa colère semblait retomber, le laissant épuisé. Je détestais cela mais c'était mieux que la colère.

"Je veux vraiment m'excuser que tu aies dû entendre la conversation entre Edward et moi de cette façon. Je ne voulais pas que cela se produise. Aucun de nous ne l'a réalisé jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard".

Il ricana amèrement ensuite. "Aucun de vous? S'il te plaît, Bells, nous savons tous les deux que le comte Dracula savait que je pouvais vous entendre." Je voulais défendre Edward mais je soupçonnais que Jake était dans le vrai et le sourire d'Edward me l'avait déjà confirmé.

"Même s'il l'a fait, ce n'était pas quelque chose que nous avions prévu. Il a essayé de me faire taire afin de pouvoir suivre la bataille mais j'ai dû m'assurer qu'il savait comment je me sentais, tout comme je devais venir ici et m'assurer que tu savais comment je me sentais. Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser sans explication. "

"Eh bien merci pour cela. C'était une vrai partie de plaisir." J'espérais qu'il ne serait pas toujours si amer.

"Jake, un jour ..."

Il me coupa. "Ne dst pas 'un jour', _Bella_. Je ne veux pas entendre ce qui pourrait m'arriver un jour…"

La façon dont il dit mon nom, n'avait pas l'affection habituelle dans le ton. Je n'étais plus Bells?

"Je dis juste, nous savons que je ne suis pas ton imprint, donc ..."

"Assez!" éclata-t-il. La colère était de retour maintenant. Je suis une idiot.

"Juste parce que je ne me suis pas imprégné de toi ne signifie pas tu que tu as le droit de minimiser mes sentiments. JE T'AIME. Peut-être "un jour" je trouverai quelqu'un que je vais aimer plus et d'une manière différente mais pour l'instant c'est toi que j'aime et tu ne m'aimes pas. Je dois composer avec cela. Ne réduis pas tout juste pour te sentir mieux." Il utilisa des guillemets quand il dit un jour. Il était royalement furieux contre moi.

"Tu as raison, Jake. Je n'essayais pas de minimiser ce que tu ressens pour moi, je le jure."

"Peut-être pas, mais tu essaies de te sentir mieux en m'imaginant heureux quelque part au long de la route, non? " Je plaide coupable. Le truc de l'imprégnation était un coup bas et il avait vu à travers moi.

Mon visage rougit de honte. "Tu as raison. Je suis désolée." C'était l'expression de Bella de toute la journée. Combien de fois avais-je prononcé ces mots aujourd'hui… à l'amour de ma vie et maintenant à mon meilleur ami? "Veux-tu me pardonner?"

Il me regarda alors. Il était assis et me regarda pour ce qui sembla être des heures mais ce n'était probablement qu'une minute. "Je peux te pardonner certaines choses, Bella. Je peux pardonner parce que tu ne m'aimes pas, comme je le disais, tu ne peux pas te forcer à m'aimer. Je peux pardonner comment j'ai appris que tu ne m'aimes pas, tu ne savais pas que je pouvais l'entendre."

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement.

"Mais je ne peux pas vous pardonner pour le choix que tu fais." Mon soulagement était prématuré.

"Je ne peux pas m'asseoir et te regarder devenir cette chose que je hais depuis ma naissance, Bella."

"Donc, tu ne seras plus mon ami?" Les larmes recommencèrent à nouveau. Je me doutais que cela arriverait mais c'était dur de l'entendre.

"Tu ne seras plus mon amie. Tu ne seras plus Bella." Son visage était désolé, mon choix d'être transformée lui faisait plus du mal que tout le reste.

"Je suis désolée que tu te sentes comme ça mais je le comprends," réussis-je à dire. "Je suppose que c'est un au revoir alors?" Je ne voulais pas que ça le soit. Il était toujours le meilleur ami que je n'avais jamais eu.

"Ça doit l'être." Sa voix était si triste. Il se retourna vers l'eau pour un moment, avant de se tourner une fois de plus vers moi. "Au revoir, Bells. Je t'aimerai toujours." Sa voix était teintée de tristesse et d'irrévocabilité. C'était comme si j'étais déjà partie.

Je ne pouvais plus parler et je ne pouvais pas rester là. Je hochai la tête et je l'embrassai sur la joue, quelques-unes de mes larmes quittèrent mes lèvres et continuèrent à glisser sur son visage. Il sembla ne même pas s'en apercevoir. Je me levai et marchai sur le sable et le long du chemin vers mon pick-up, ma vue s'obscurcit à cause de mes larmes. Je grimpai et le démarrai pour retourner vers Edward, vers la maison. Avant la frontière de la réserve je me garai sur le bas côté. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser me voir comme ça. Je posai ma tête contre le volant et pleurai pour la perte de mon meilleur ami et pour la douleur que je lui avais infligée.

Après un certain temps les larmes cessèrent de couler et je m'adossai au siège. Je me regardai dans le rétroviseur et essuyai mon visage comme je pus. Edward saurait que j'avais pleuré mais j'étais sûre qu'il s'y attendait de toute façon. Je n'allais pas le laisser me voir pleurer sur Jake, je lui avais fait du mal aussi. Tout ce que j'avais fait ces derniers temps était de faire du mal à ceux que j'aimais et cela devait cesser maintenant. Je repris la conduite pour aller vers la frontière là où il m'attendait.

Il était là et il faisait les cent pas devant quelques arbres. Il était presque flou tellement il se déplaçait vite. Je me garai et courus vers lui en me jetant dans ses bras.

"Bella, j'étais tellement inquiet pour toi. Je déteste savoir que tu as mal et ne pas pouvoir être avec toi." Il inclina mon visage et me regarda dans les yeux. "Est-ce que tu vas bien?" Ses doigts caressèrent tendrement mes joues, comme pour essuyer les larmes qui avaient été là il n'y a pas si longtemps.

"J'irai bien." Et c'était vrai. Je savais que malgré toute la douleur, j'avais fait le bon choix. Je devais être avec lui. Il m'embrassa doucement et se recula, faisant courir ses mains le long de mes bras pour entrelacer ses doigts avec les miens. Il leva la main pour l'embrasser puis s'arrêta brusquement.

"Edward? Quel est le problème?"

Il leva les yeux et son regard aurait pu tuer. "Il t'a fait du mal?"

"Quoi? Non, il ne m'a pas fait du mal." De quoi parle-t-il?

"Il a posé ses mains sur toi?" dit-il en serrant les dents.

"Non, Edward, il ne m'a pas touchée. Il a tapé dans un rocher et s'est probablement cassé la main mais ... "

"Alors pourquoi tu as ces marques sur les poignets, Bella?" Sa voix tremblait de rage et il regarda en direction de La Push, comme s'il était prêt à courir là- bas pour aller trouver Jacob. Je regardai mes poignets et je me souvins. Oh non! Lui dire n'allait pas faciliter les choses mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser briser le traité et entrer dans La Push, ce qu'il ferait dans une minute.

"Edward, c'est n'est pas Jacob qui m'a fait cela. C'est toi."

* * *

 _ **Visiblement la discussion n'est pas terminée,**_

 _ **Qu'en avez-vous pensé?**_

 _ **Merci de nous lire et de commenter**_

 _ **Bienvenue aux nouvelles lectrices**_

 _ **A bientôt**_


	7. Chapitre 7

_._

 _ **Le sacrifice de l'agneau**_

 **Chapitre 7**

 _ **Edward**_

Bella parlait mais je n'entendais pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait. Tout ce que je pouvais voir c'était des marques violettes à ses poignets. Il l'avait blessée. Je l'avais averti la dernière fois, quand il l'avait ramené chez elle avec le poignet cassé. Ça n'avait pas d'importance qu'elle se soit blessée elle-même en le frappant, il l'avait embrassée contre son gré. Mais cette fois, il avait posé ses mains sur elle. Une rage comme je n'en avais jamais connue courait à travers moi. Cette fois, je tuerai Jacob Black.

Ma pensée envisagea tous les moyens possibles pour le détruire. Je ne voulais pas être miséricordieux, juste lui tordre le cou mais ce serait trop rapide. Je briserai tous les os de son corps. J'allais commencer par les doigts et les orteils avant les os plus gros. Jacob Black allait souffrir.

J'étais à peine conscient que Bella tirait ma main quand je commençai à avancer vers la e frontière qui avait maintenu la paix entre nos familles. Le traité ne signifiait plus rien maintenant. Tout ce qui comptait c'était qu'il avait abimé la peau magnifique de ma Bella. Elle était si fragile, tellement fragile. Qu'il puisse lui causer une douleur physique me rendait furieux.

Bella tira ma main plus fortement. Elle était ce qui était important ici. Je devais me calmer pendant une minute car je ne pouvais pas lui laisser voir ce que je ferais à son ancien ami. Je m'arrêtai et regardai son visage. Ses yeux étaient brillants de panique et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues à nouveau. Elle savait, alors. Elle savait ce que j'allais faire.

"Bella, mon amour, je sais que tu as peur mais tout ira bien. Je vais juste faire en sorte que Jacob ne te touche plus jamais." Là, ce n'était pas trop menaçant, si? Je ne pouvais pas cacher la violence dans ma voix mais peut-être qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendue.

"Edward, Jacob ne m'a pas fait du mal."

"Peut-être qu'il t'a pas fait de mal Bella mais il a laissé ces marques sur toi, je ne peux pas le laisser impuni, pas cette fois-ci. " Ne pouvait-elle pas voir ça ? Il lui avait fait du mal et il devait payer. Je l'avais averti.

"Non, Edward, tu ne comprends pas." Son visage était tendu et elle avait l'air d'hésiter à dire les mots qu'elle avait prévus. "Jacob ne m'a pas fait ces ecchymoses. "

"Quoi? Qui alors?" Qui avait posé la main sur elle? Nous étions restés ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait franchi la ligne de réserve.

Sa voix s'abaissa jusqu'à ressembler à un murmure. "C'est toi."

Je l'ai fait? Quand ? Comment? Je ne pourrais jamais. Ce n'était pas possible. Je me remémorai nos interactions. Quand je l'avais mise sur mon dos pour courir ? Non, je l'avais prise par la taille. Je l'avais fait devant la tente. La tente. Oh mon Dieu. J'avais attrapé ses poignets dans la tente quand elle me racontait qu'elle avait embrassé Jacob. Je l'avais blessée. MOI. J'avais perdu le contrôle. J'avais brisé la promesse la plus importante que je lui avais faite. Je l'avais blessée à cause de ma force.

"Edward, je vais bien. Je n'ai pas mal." Bien sûr que c'est ce qu'elle allait dire. Bella faisait toujours passer les autres avant elle-même. Toute ma colère contre Jacob disparut. Je souhaitais pouvoir utiliser mes projets pour lui contre moi mais ce n'était pas physiquement possible. Peut-être que je pourrais juste enjamber la frontière et laisser les loups m'attraper? Non, ça blesserait Bella. J'étais devenu un champion pour lui faire du mal.

Je ne pouvais pas la regarder, je regardai donc la terre poussiéreuse. "Je pense que tu devrais aller voir Jacob pour lui dire que tu as changé d'avis. Je suis sûr qu'il sera heureux de te reprendre même après ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui. "

"Edward c'est la chose la plus ridicule que tu m'aies jamais dite. Je ne vais pas voir Jacob et je ne vais certainement pas te laisser nous détruire parce que tu as laissé quelques marques sur ma peau. JE VAIS BIEN! "

" _Bien_? Pour moi ce n'est pas bien que je te fasse mal. Et c'est toujours ce que je fais." C'était vrai aussi, ou elle était attaquée par des vampires affamés ou je lui avais brisé le cœur en la laissant. Pourquoi diable voulait-elle toujours de moi?

Elle attrapa mon visage et me força à la regarder. Je ne savais pas comment elle pouvait supporter de me voir après ce que j'avais fait.

"Edward Cullen. Tu m'écoutes et tu m'écoutes bien. Ce ne sont juste que quelques contusions. Je me fais des bleus presque tous les jours **et tu le sais**. Ce n'est _rien_." Non, Bella, te blesser est beaucoup plus que rien. C'est la pire chose que je puisse faire. "J'ai déjà été blessée pour moins que cela."

"Oui et c'était à cause de moi aussi. Tu ne vois pas quel monstre je suis? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi," laissai-je échapper avant de pouvoir m'en empêcher.

"MONSTRE?" Oui, à présent elle était dans une colère noire. Je ne sais pas quelle partie perverse en moi trouva cela amusant malgré toute la colère que je ressentais contre moi-même mais il n'y avait vraiment rien de plus beau et de plus fascinant que Bella quand elle était en colère. Elle prit quelques respirations pour essayer de se calmer suffisamment pour parler. Son visage était rouge vif, pas le rose mignon habituel mais un masque pourpre de rage. "Mon père m'a fait une ecchymose la semaine dernière quand il est passé à côté de moi dans la cuisine et que je me suis cognée dans un meuble. Cela en fait-il un monstre?"

"Non, bien sûr que non. Ce n'est pas la même chose. J'ai posé mes mains sur toi et je t'ai fait du mal."

"Tu ne m'as pas fait de mal. Je te l'aurais dit. J'aurais grimacé ou crié si j'avais eu mal. Arrête d'en faire une montagne Edward. C'était un accident."

Elle ne comprend pas? Ne comprend-elle pas que je pourrais lui faire du mal sans même s'en rendre compte?

"Bella, si je l'ai fait une fois, je peux le faire à nouveau ..."

Elle ne voulait rien entendre. "Tu étais énervé. Un mâle humain aurait pu le faire aussi facilement que toi. Et toi… comme toujours… tu dramatises. Je ne veux plus rien entendre. On y va, on doit dire à mon père que nous allons nous marier. Tu viens?"

"Tu veux toujours te marier?" Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'elle voulait encore se marier avec moi après tout ce que j'avais fait.

"Allons-nous avoir cette conversation à nouveau? J'ai dit oui, je pensais oui, monte dans la voiture." Elle est si mignonne quand elle me donne des ordres. Malgré tout ça me fit rire.

"Tu es si têtu."

"Heureusement pour toi que je le suis." Oui, je suis le plus chanceux sur terre. Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde.

"Très bien, je viens mais cette conversation n'est pas finie et je conduis." Bella poussa un soupir mais sauta du côté passager. Ce n'était pas terminé. Nous devrions avoir une conversation à propos de cette condition qu'elle m'avait forcé à accepter afin de m'épouser. Pas moyen d'essayer de lui faire l'amour maintenant, je la tuerais à coup sûr.

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison de Bella fut assez calme, Bella regarda par la fenêtre et j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Imaginer lui faire l'amour me remplit de désir et de terreur comme toujours. Je la voulais plus que je ne pouvais le dire mais je ne pensais pas être capable de me contrôler, pas avec elle si belle et douce sous moi. Mon corps réagit à cette image un peu trop à mon goût, nous étions sur le point de faire face à son père… un homme qui possédait plusieurs armes. Non que celles-ci puissent me faire du mal car c'était assez difficile. Être nerveux n'était pas quelque chose que je ressentais souvent mais comme d'habitude, Bella faisait ressortir l'humain en moi plus que quiconque ne l'avait jamais fait.

Malgré l'incapacité de son pick-up à dépasser le quatre-vingts nous fûmes chez elle en peu de temps. La voiture de Charlie était devant la maison, il n'y avait pas à retarder l'inévitable. Je jetai un regard à Bella et elle ne sembla pas plus anxieuse que moi. "D'après notre précédente conversation tu ne sembles pas tout à fait prête à aller dire à Charlie que tu vas être une mariée rougissante."

Elle fronça les sourcils à mes mots. "Je suis prête, c'est toi qui ne semble pas prêt." Elle redressa ses épaules et sortit du pick-up avant que je puisse faire le tour pour lui ouvrir la portière. J'enlaçai mes doigts avec les siens et pris une profonde inspiration. Je me sentais vraiment comme un humain âgé de dix-sept ans à l'heure actuelle. C'était très déconcertant. Bella piétinait sur place mais n'avançait pas du tout... Il était clair que c'était à moi de faire ce premier pas.

"Bella, je t'aime. Allons-y." Ses yeux brillèrent quand je le dis. Je pris sa main et embrassai son poignet. "Je suis désolé tu sais."

"Je sais. Plus de ça, c'est fini." Elle baissa nos mains et ouvrit la porte de la maison. Nous entrâmes et Bella appela, "Papa?"

"Ici, Bells." Charlie était dans le salon en train de regarder _Sports Center_. Je ne pouvais pas le lire aussi clairement que la plupart des humains, c'était de lui que Bella avait dû hériter ses pensées silencieuses mais je pouvais voir s'il était de bonne humeur et ça semblait être le cas. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il me voit rentrer dans le salon en tenant la main de sa fille. J'avais l'habitude car il ne m'avait pas pardonné pour ce que j'avais fait à Bella à l'automne dernier. C'est bien car je ne m'étais pas pardonné non plus. "Bonjour, Edward." Eh bien au moins il m'a dit bonjour, c'était plus que ce que j'avais habituellement.

"Salut, Charlie." Bella continuait à se trémousser sur ses pieds, si elle ne faisait pas attention, elle allait trébucher. Je la tirai vers le canapé, on serait probablement mieux tous assis pour avoir cette conversation. Bien qu'être debout avait ses avantages si je devais partir en courant, il me faudrait une demi-seconde de moins. Mon Dieu, j'étais si mélodramatique, ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait effectivement me faire du mal physiquement. Le ton mental de Charlie passa de la réticence à l'acceptation de ma présence puis à la suspicion en raison de la nervosité évidente de Bella.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Bells?" Il se redressa dans son fauteuil presque imperceptiblement.

"Euh, rien papa. Nous avons juste quelque chose dont nous voulions te parler." La suspicion n'était plus seulement dans son esprit, elle était inscrite sur son visage. Pour une fois je pus lire clairement ses pensées et je ris presque quand je vis que Bella avait raison. Charlie pensait que nous allons lui annoncer qu'elle était enceinte et que nous allons nous marier. Eh bien, il avait à moitié raison. Je retins un sourire, elle allait être tellement en colère s'il lui demandait. J'aurais aimé voir ça mais j'avais peur qu'elle se rétracte parce que ses craintes se concrétisaient.

"J'attends." Oui, il attendait et il songeait quelle arme serait préférable pour tirer sur le gamin qui avait sali sa fille. Pour la première fois de ma vie j'étais heureux d'être un vampire, je serais mort de peur si j'avais été humain.

"Eh bien, papa, tu sais qu'Edward et moi allons à Dartmouth dans quelques mois ..." Charlie se détendit un peu, pensant qu'elle n'annoncerait pas une grossesse en parlant d'université. Il hocha la tête pour lui dire de continuer.

"Eh bien, c'est juste, euh, nous avons décidé que…" Elle prit une grande respiration et puis elle nous choqua tous les deux en sortant une tirade comme aurait pu le faire Alice.

"Nousvoulonsnousmarier avantdêtreàl'université commeça 'nousne vivronspas dans le péché'."

Les mots sortirent tous ensemble. Sans mon ouïe développée je n'aurais jamais compris ce qu'elle avait dit.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, Bells? Je n'ai pas compris un mot."

Elle me regarda, impuissante et comme d'habitude, je fus incapable de lui résister. "Charlie, ce que Bella essayait de dire, c'est que nous en avons parlé et nous voulons nous marier avant d'aller à l'université. Nous nous aimons et nous voulons commencer notre vie ensemble en tant que mari et femme." Là, ce n'était pas si mauvais. Il ne pensait plus à son arme. Il semblait ne pas penser du tout. Je pense que nous l'avions abasourdi.

"Papa?" Bella essaya de le faire sortir de sa stupeur mais il ne bougea pas. Peut-être qu'on aurait dû demander à Alice de lui parler. Il l'adorait, il aurait pensé que c'était une bonne idée à la seconde ou elle lui aurait dit. "Est-ce qu'il va bien?" siffla Bella. Je haussai les épaules. Je ne recevais rien de lui en ce moment. Il respirait et c'est la seule chose que je savais.

"Charlie?" Peut-être que je pourrais le secouer pour qu'il réagisse.

Bella se leva et agita sa main devant son visage et se pencha pour le secouer.

"Papa, tu nous fais peur! S'il te plaît dit quelque chose!" Enfin, il soupira!

"Etes-vous sûr ? Est-ce que vous savez dans quoi vous vous engagez? Vous avez seulement dix-huit ans et encore tellement de choses à vivre." Une vie humaine, si seulement elle voulait rester humaine. Il s'était résigné, je pouvais l'entendre dans sa voix.

"Oui, papa, nous sommes sûrs. Nous en parlons depuis un certain temps maintenant et vraiment la seule chose qui nous retenait c'était moi, je m'inquiétais de la réaction de tout le monde. J'étais toujours sûre d'Edward. Les mots étaient simples mais ils me réchauffèrent à l'intérieur. Même si je lui avais donné des raisons de ne pas l'être, elle était sûre de moi. Je ne pus arrêter le sourire qui traversa mon visage. Charlie remarqua ma réaction et me regarda longuement.

"Eh bien, je ne vais pas vous mentir en disant je suis heureux mais je ne peux pas dire non plus que je sois surpris. Si c'est ce que vous voulez et que vous êtes vraiment sûrs, je ne vais pas m'y opposer. Je ne peux pas nier que vous vous aimez tous les deux. J'aurais préféré que vous attendiez de finir l'université mais c'est votre décision. J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites." Ce n'était pas exactement une bénédiction mais il nous ne l'interdisait pas non plus. On ne pouvait pas lui demander plus.

"Merci, papa!" Bella le serra dans ses bras.

"Tu étais partie et tu as grandi sans que je m'en aperçoive. Promets-moi juste que vous n'allez pas me faire grand-père de sitôt. Quand vous serez à l'université, profitez-en et amusez-vous bien tous les deux? " Pas de souci pour les petits-enfants, Charlie, c'est juste une autre chose dont je vais la priver et vous aussi. Bella me giflerait si elle savait ce que je pense.

"Je te promets, papa, c'est la dernière chose à laquelle on pense." Parle pour toi Bella, moi j'y pense constamment.

"Alors, quand exactement ce mariage? Il reste seulement deux mois avant le début des cours."

"Le mois prochain. Je ne sais pas exactement quand, je suis sûre qu'Alice a déjà tout planifié, nous l'avons laissée s'occuper de tout." Charlie éclata de rire pour la première fois depuis que nous avions partagé la nouvelle.

"Eh bien maintenant, c'est quelque chose que je veux voir, Alice te courant après à propos du mariage. Je pense qu'après tout je vais bien rigoler, Bells."

Bella lui lança un regard noir mais elle sourit. "Elle va courir après toi aussi papa. J'espère que tu vas apprécier faire les boutiques avec elle pour te trouver un smoking! "

Charlie eut l'air horrifié. Son visage ressemblait vraiment à celui de sa fille quand il n'était pas content.

"Bella, on ferait mieux d'appeler ta mère avant que ton père prenne peur et retire sa bénédiction. Pas besoin de le contrarier, " dis-je.

Charlie se mit à rire. Il imaginait Bella annonçant son mariage à Renée et ça lui fit complètement oublier sa peur du dictateur Alice. "Amusez-vous avec elle!"

Bella attrapa ma main et m'entraîna dans sa chambre. "Eh bien, ça s'est mieux passé que prévu, une fois qu'il s'est remis à fonctionner correctement." Elle rit. "J'ai eu peur qu'il ait une crise cardiaque mais je savais que tu m'en informerais si son cœur s'arrêtait de battre."

"Je l'aurais fait, mon amour. C'était drôle. Il ne pensait à rien quand nous lui avons dit. Il est devenu complètement silencieux. "

"Bizarre. Eh bien, un de fait mais un autre reste à faire." Elle poussa un soupir las en composant le numéro de Renée. J'espérais ardemment que Renée ne ferait pas trop d'histoires. Elle était imprévisible, je ne savais jamais ce que cette femme pouvait dire ou faire. Elle n'était vraiment pas ma personne préférée, même si je n'en avais jamais rien dit à Bella. Comment quelqu'un d'aussi frivole et égoïste qu'elle pouvait avoir une fille si terre à terre et désintéressée que Bella, c'était un truc que je ne parvenais pas à comprendre. D'un autre côté je lui étais reconnaissant pour son égoïsme parce que c'est ce qui avait amené Bella à Forks et à moi, mais je ne pourrais jamais comprendre qu'elle ait choisi son bonheur avant sa fille. Espérons qu'elle n'allait pas le faire maintenant.

Je me jetai sur le lit de Bella tandis qu'elle allait et venait face à moi.

"Salut, maman!"

"Bella! J'ai de merveilleuses nouvelles. Phil travaille vraiment très bien et il pourrait avoir une promotion! "

"C'est génial, maman! J'ai des nouvelles aussi!" Je ris à l'hésitation dans sa voix. Elle avait une peur insensée.

"Maintenant que je sais que tu seras à Dartmouth dans quelques mois mais j'espère vraiment que si Phil est appelé à jouer en première ligue des majors tu viendras au moins à un match ou deux."

Renée continua avec ses propres préoccupations… typique.

"Oui, maman, bien sûr, Edward et moi, on sera heureux de venir voir un match." Ha, elle essayait de faufiler mon nom au milieu pour voir si elle pouvait amener la conversation sur nos nouvelles à nous. J'admirai vraiment beaucoup Bella.

"Bien sûr, s'il change de ligue nous devrons quitter Jacksonville. Déménager à nouveau sera pénible mais il sera très heureux et ce sera merveilleux."

"Oui, ce sera formidable."

"Tant de choses à faire, je dois emballer nos affaires et trouver un déménageur, trouver une maison et un nouvel emploi."

"Changer de lieu peut être assez intimidant, j'en sais quelque chose." Le sarcasme commençait à s'infiltrer dans son ton maintenant mais Renée ne le remarqua probablement même pas.

"Mais bien sûr que tu le sais, chérie. Et comment est la vie à Forks ces jours-ci? Comment va Edward? As-tu vu Jacob récemment? "Je me tendis, haïssant qu'elle demande des nouvelles de Jake en même temps que des miennes mais je suppose que c'était compréhensible. Au moins elle avait finalement arrêté de parler d'elle et portait attention sur sa fille.

"Euh, Edward va très bien. Mieux que bien. D'ailleurs c'est pour ça que j'appelle."

"Oh, c'est le moment de parler sexe! Est-ce que vous l'avez enfin fait ? Est-ce que vous êtes protégés?" Oh Seigneur, toute cette famille va me tuer…

"Non!" Bella me lança un regard horrifié et je ne pus pas m'empêcher de rire. Alors même que nous risquions tous les deux de mourir de mortification, je crois que j'allais aimer écouter la mère de Bella lui faire un discours sur le sexe. Celui qu'elle avait eu avec Charlie il y a quelques mois m'avait fait rire pendant des heures. "Maman ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai appelé!"

Renée semblait déçue. Elle était vraiment fascinante comme mère. "Pour quoi alors? "

"Eh bien, Edward m'a demandé de l'épouser et j'ai dit oui. Nous allons nous marier dans un mois." Elle réussit effectivement à sortir tout ça sans parler trop vite.

"Epouser? Vous allez vous marier cet été?" Elle ne hurlait pas mais il semblerait qu'elle pourrait le faire à tout moment maintenant.

"Euh, oui?" Le oui de Bella ressemblait à une question. Elle était si mignonne et elle rougissait à présent… même si sa mère ne pouvait pas la voir.

"Pourquoi?" On recommence encore une fois. Bella me regardait désespérément alors je pris le téléphone.

"Parce que nous aimons, nous allons à l'université ensemble et nous vivrons ensemble et nous serons tous les deux plus à l'aise si on le fait à la manière traditionnelle."

"Oh, Edward, pourquoi êtes-vous tous les deux si pudibonds? Il suffit de le faire, avoir du plaisir - avec une protection bien sûr - sans s'embourber dans le mariage. Vous avez beaucoup de temps pour ça". Elle préférerait que nous vivions dans le péché plus tôt que de nous marier. Etrange, étrange femme.

"Je suppose que je suis juste vieux jeu, Renée. Je veux faire les choses de la bonne façon."

"Eh bien, si vous êtes sûrs tous les deux, je n'ai rien à dire. De toute façon vous êtes tous les deux vieux jeu."

"Donc, cela signifie que tu vas venir pour le mariage?"

"Eh bien, si Phil a sa promotion, il y aura beaucoup à faire ..." Je n'allais pas écouter cette merde de nouveau.

"Renée, votre fille va se marier une fois, je peux vous promettre cela. Vous avez vraiment besoin d'y être." Bella avait la bouche grande ouverte, surprise soit que j'ordonne à sa mère de venir à notre mariage, soit qu'elle envisagerait peut-être de pas de venir…

"Bien sûr que je serai là, Edward, je vais juste avoir à jongler avec certaines choses."

"Je suis heureux de l'entendre, Renée, je vous passe Bella." Je m'allongeai sur le lit en écoutant Bella finir la conversation.

"Je t'appellerai pour les détails quand je les aurai. La sœur et la mère d'Edward s'occupent de tout et dès qu'on aura une date je te le dirai. Au revoir maman! " Elle ne laissa pas à sa mère l'occasion de poursuivre la conversation sur le sexe. Bien joué!

Bella grimpa sur le lit à côté de moi et enfouit sa tête dans mon épaule. "Dieu Merci c'est fait!"

"Oui. Maintenant, nous avons juste à survivre pendant un mois avec tous les trucs à faire pour le mariage." Je ne pouvais pas résister à la taquiner.

Elle secoua la tête et soupira. "Je dois vraiment t'aimer."

"Ouais, tu dois vraiment." Pourquoi, comment? Je ne connaissais pas la réponse à ces questions mais elle était mon miracle personnel et je n'allais plus jamais la laisser partir.

* * *

 _ **Qu'avez-vous pensé de la réaction**_

 _ **Des uns et des autres?**_

 _ **Merci pour vos commentaires**_

 _ **A bientôt!**_


	8. Chapitre 8

_._

 _ **Le sacrifice de l'agneau**_

 **Chapitre 8**

 _ **Bella**_

Un mois était peu pour planifier un mariage. J'avais pensé que ne donner qu'un mois à Alice limiterait le cirque qu'elle aurait fait si elle avait plus du temps. Bien sûr, comme avec la plupart des choses concernant vampire Alice, j'avais tout faux. Si je lui avais donné juste une journée pour tout préparer elle l'aurait fait. Alice était une force de la nature.

Elle entrait et sortait de chez moi comme le Diable de Tasmanie, courant partout en marmonnant tellement rapidement que c'en était presque toujours incompréhensible et repartant avant que nous puissions capter ce qu'elle avait dit. Même Edward avait du mal à déchiffrer ce qu'elle racontait. Charlie vivait dans la terreur absolue, cette petite boule d'énergie d'un mètre quarante-sept le réduisait à un enfant faisant cauchemar. Elle était venue presque tous les jours avec un mètre ruban et lui avait donné constamment des smokings à essayer. Quand elle avait commencé à mettre des épingles pour faire de beaux ourlets, j'avais pensé qu'il allait s'évanouir, au lieu de ça il était devenu rouge comme une tomate en levant les yeux au ciel comme s'il demandait une intervention divine.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir gérer mon mariage imminent avec plus de calme que mon père mais je savais dans quoi je m'embarquais. La laisser s'occuper de tout m'avait rendu la vie plus facile et si j'avais à souffrir quotidiennement juste pour enfiler ma robe de mariée, je le faisais avec plaisir parce que c'était tout ce que j'avais à faire. Ou du moins c'est ce que j'avais pensé jusque là.

"Bellaaaaa!?" Oh non, c'était son ton enjôleur. "Pourquoi n'es-tu pas encore habillée?"

Je baissai les yeux vers mon jeans et ma chemise bleue. "Je suis habillée, Alice."

"Mais tu n'es pas habillée comme il faut !"

Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire? Ma chemise est boutonnée correctement, il n'y a pas de vilains trous dans mon jeans. Je ne savais pas si je voulais poser la question ou pas. "Habillée comme il faut… pour quoi?"

"Est-ce que tu fais attention à ce que je dis? Pourquoi suis-je la seule à prévoir des choses quand il s'agit de ce mariage?" ragea-t-elle en tapant de ses petits pieds et en plissant son front. "Je t'ai dit, il y a deux jours, que nous devions aller à Port Angeles pour goûter la nourriture et les gâteaux pour le mariage. Nous devons partir dans une demi-heure et c'est à peine assez de temps pour te rendre présentable. Heureusement que j'ai prévu cela et que je t'ai apporté une tenue."

Elle me donna une jupe et haut de couleur crème.

"Attends! Nous avons convenu que tu allais planifier le mariage et que je n'aurais qu'à me montrer. Chaque jour, tu en rajoutes une couche et je ne me plains pas. Et maintenant tu fais marche arrière avec ce qu'on avait convenu? "

Si son visage pouvait prendre de la couleur, il l'aurait fait. "Je fais marche arrière!" cria-t-elle. J'avais peur que les vitres n'éclatent si elle ne baissait pas d'un ton.

"Bella, j'ai passé jour et nuit à orchestrer ce mariage. J'ai choisi des fleurs, les photographes et les décorations. J'ai conçu les invitations et les robes. J'ai fait tout cela dans un délai de moins d'une semaine et tu penses que je n'en fais pas assez? "

"Bien sûr que je ne pense pas ça, Alice." Très bien, j'étais déraisonnable et je le savais. Mais sérieusement, je ne voulais pas prendre de décision. Je n'y connaissais rien en matière de mariage.

Elle se calma un peu à mes mots et hocha la tête pour elle-même. Il était clair que nous avions suivi exactement une de ses visions à propos de cet incident. "Eh bien, Bella, il y a certaines choses que je ne peux pas faire seule. Je peux concevoir un menu pour toi mais je ne peux pas dire si le traiteur a fait la nourriture correctement ou non. Tu es la mariée et l'humaine et il n'y a que toi qui puisses décider en matière de nourriture."

Elle avait raison, bien sûr. Avoir un vampire pour choisir la nourriture n'était probablement pas l'idée la plus sage. Peut-être que nous pourrions offrir à nos invités un large choix de pumas ou de cerfs. Je ris à cette image. "Tu as raison," acquiesçai-je. Je suppose que comme je n'avais pas réellement participé à l'organisation du mariage, je pouvais au moins choisir la nourriture. Ce n'était pas si terrible.

Alice battit des mains de joie. "Va te changer et on prend la route. On va également faire un peu de shopping! "

Je grinçai des dents à ce mot. "Alice, pas du shopping. Je n'ai besoin de rien ..."

" Oh que si… tu as besoin d'un cadeau pour Edward."

Quoi? Je dois lui acheter un cadeau? Pourquoi? Zut et zut qu'est-ce que je vais lui trouver? Il a déjà tout. "Pourquoi, Alice? Son anniversaire est déjà passé et vous, les gars, ne les fêtez pas."

Elle me regarda comme s'il me manquait quelques neurones, ce qui pourrait probablement être vrai avec toutes les commotions cérébrales et les contusions que j'avais eues dans ma vie.

"C'est la coutume pour la mariée et le marié d'échanger des cadeaux pour le mariage, Bella." Je gémis. Seigneur, il allait m'acheter un autre cadeau? Il allait probablement me draper dans plus de diamants.

Alice leva les yeux au ciel à ma réaction. "Tu vas être une Cullen et tu vas devoir te débarrasser de cette aversion pour les cadeaux. Les Cullen, hommes et femmes, sont des gens qui font des cadeaux. Nous avons beaucoup d'argent. Maintenant, arrête de râler et va t'habiller."

J'échangeai mes jeans et chemise contre l'ensemble plus acceptable d'Alice. Un coup d'œil rapide dans le miroir me montra que la couleur crème allait bien avec mes yeux et mes cheveux. Pourquoi devait-elle toujours avoir raison? Je brossai rapidement mes cheveux et je me tournai pour lui faire face. "Est-ce que je passe l'inspection, mon général?" Mon sarcasme n'eut pas le moindre effet sur elle et elle hocha la tête.

Le trajet en voiture fut relativement calme. Alice babillait à propos des couleurs qu'elle avait choisies et de ses idées pour la décoration. Je hochai juste la tête et murmurai mon accord afin de maintenir la paix.

"Il y a juste une chose, Bella ..." Son ton devint hésitant et ma garde se remit instantanément en place.

"Quoi?" Est-ce que je veux vraiment le savoir?

"Eh bien, il s'agit de la cérémonie." Quoi encore? Alice était la demoiselle d'honneur et demoiselle d'honneur unique, à moins que Rose veuille être dans le coup, ce dont je doutais fortement.

"Et alors?" Je ne voulais même pas connaître la réponse à cette question.

"Eh bien, c'est juste qu'Edward va avoir Carlisle, Emmett et Jasper à côté de lui et tu as seulement moi pour le moment." Elle me regarda comme si c'était une catastrophe terrible.

"Ouais, et alors?" Je ne saisissais pas, vraiment pas. Qu'importe si nous étions déséquilibrés? Nous l'avions toujours été. Regardez-le et regardez-moi…

"Bella, ça va être moche sur les photos s'il a tout ce monde d'un côté et juste toi et moi de l'autre."

"Très bien, alors, on prend Esmée et Rose comme demoiselles d'honneur aussi. Ou ma mère."

"Euh, on ne peut pas mettre ta mère à côté de toi, la mère de la mariée se met devant."

"Eh bien, Esmée et Rose font trois, donc ça ira." Je savais ce qu'elle allait dire avant qu'elle le dise.

"Rose n'est pas vraiment ..."

"Bon, je sais, Rose n'approuve pas mais sûrement qu'elle serait prête à être à côté de toute la famille le jour du mariage de son frère." Elle ne pouvait pas me haïr tant que ça, si?

Alice souffla. "Nous pourrions probablement mais si on l'oblige à faire quelque chose, Rosalie ne va pas vraiment le faire agréablement. Honnêtement, je pense que ce serait mieux la laisser juste être une invitée."

Elle marquait un point. Je préférais ne pas avoir une Rosalie renfrognée sur chaque photo.

"D'accord, alors, Esmée et toi. Je pourrais demander à Angela d'être une des demoiselles d'honneur, je suppose." Angela avait toujours été une amie, ce ne serait pas trop bizarre.

Alice cria de joie. "Oui, Angela, ça va marcher, je peux déjà voir qu'elle dira oui. Mais tu vois, ce n'est pas suffisant."

"Que veux-tu dire, toi, Esmée et Angela. Emmett, Jasper et Carlisle. Ça fait trois et trois. Ça fonctionne très bien."

"Esmée, en tant que mère du marié, sera également assise avec les invités, en plus elle a beaucoup de choses à faire. Ça ne va pas aller, Bella." Alice devenait toute agitée à nouveau.

"Mais Carlisle y sera bien lui et il est le père du marié! Tu compliques tout beaucoup trop." C'était si irritant. J'étais là, à prendre des décisions et rien n'était bon pour elle. Je savais que cela arriverait.

"C'est différent, Bella, c'est un homme. Les pères ne font que payer pour le mariage."

"Très bien! Nous aurons deux filles et trois gars. Tu peux marcher avec Jasper et Emmett. Je m'en fous!" Je l'avais eue et nous n'étions même pas à Port Angeles encore.

"Bella ça ne va pas fonctionner. J'ai tout prévu dans ma tête et nous avons besoin d'une autre fille pour bien faire." Elle était têtue et elle ferait ce qu'elle voudrait de toute façon, alors pour m'embêtait-elle?

"Très bien, Alice, trouve cette troisième femme mystérieuse pour équilibrer. Cela n'a vraiment pas d'importance pour moi." Je ne pouvais pas ne pas penser à mon meilleur ami ou mon ancien meilleur ami, je suppose. Je souris presque à l'idée du regard sur le visage de Jake si je lui demandais d'être ma demoiselle d'honneur. Si les choses avaient été différentes, il aurait lui-même ri à cette idée et il l'aurait fait juste avec plaisir. Si je n'étais pas sur le point d'épouser son ennemi et s'il n'était pas amoureux de moi, voilà. Je soupirai. Pourquoi tout devait être si difficile?

Alice me fit sortir de mes pensées sombres dès qu'elle ouvrit la bouche. "Bon alors, nous allons demander à Jessica."

"Jessica? Jessica Stanley? Pourquoi devrais-je précisément demander à Jessica Stanley de venir à mon mariage?" Elle devait parler d'une autre Jessica.

"Parce qu'elle est ton amie et que vous avez sympathisé pendant la cérémonie de la remise des diplômes."

"Alice, elle n'a jamais été mon amie. Je veux dire, nous avons discuté mais elle a toujours été jalouse de l'intérêt ridicule de Mike pour moi et elle était encore plus jalouse qu'Edward soit tombé amoureux de moi."

"Bella, elle dira oui et elle est sur la liste des invités de toute façon. Pourquoi pas? Elle convient parfaitement bien. Il suffit de penser comment elle va être jalouse de voir que c'est toi qui se marie avec Edward."

C'était en sorte une belle image, Jess forcée à rester debout devant l'autel et me regarder devenir Mme Cullen. Oh, pourquoi pas? Je suppose que ça sera un peu mieux que d'avoir Rose grimaçante tout le temps ou pire ou avoir quelqu'un que je ne connais pas comme Tanya. C'est probablement elle qu'Alice va me proposer si je proteste. "Très bien, nous allons demander à Jess."

Alice sourit. "Bon, c'est fait. Appelle les deux et demande-leur. Dis-leur que je les contacterai pour tout mettre en place."

Je me plaignis mais passai les appels avec mon portable nouvellement acquis. Angela, comme toujours, était serviable et douce. Elle dit qu'elle en serait heureuse et qu'elle était excitée de savoir qu'Edward et moi allions nous marier. Jessica, bien sûr, c'était une autre histoire.

"Euh, salut, Bella, comment ça va, comment est ton été?" Elle avait l'air surpris de m'entendre. Pas autant que moi d'avoir à l'appeler, bien sûr.

"C'est super, Jess. En fait, c'est pour ça que je t'appelle."

"Oh?" Elle avait l'air curieux.

"Ouais, eh bien, Edward m'a demandé de l'épouser et j'ai dit oui et nous allons nous marier cet été. Le 8 août exactement." Silence. Un silence de mort.

Juste au moment où je commençais à me demander si elle avait raccroché, elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Bella, c'est fantastique. Je suis tellement heureuse pour vous." Elle avait l'air de tout sauf d'être heureuse pour moi.

"Merci." Je n'allais pas insister davantage plus. "Quoi qu'il en soit, je me demandais si tu pourrais être ma demoiselle d'honneur." Malgré ce qu'Alice avait dit, elle allait dire non. Pourquoi dirait-elle oui alors qu'on aurait dit qu'elle avait avalé un citron quand elle m'avait félicitée?

"Euh, bien sûr, j'en serais honorée." Une certaine excitation commençait à s'insinuer dans sa voix. J'étais sûre que c'était pour de mauvaises raisons mais au moins elle avait dit oui et je n'avais plus à penser à ça.

"Super, merci Jess! Alice prendra contact avec toi dans un jour ou deux pour les détails. Bye! "Je raccrochai et poussai un soupir de soulagement. Je ne pouvais pas croire que Jessica Stanley serait à mon mariage. De l'autre côté c'est clair qu'elle irritait Edward encore plus que moi, il ne serait pas content lui non plus.

Je me tournai vers Alice. "Voilà, c'est fait. Je vais maintenant avoir une harpie jalouse comme demoiselle d'honneur. J'espère que tu es contente."

"Crois-moi, Bella, tout se passera très bien." Elle tapota son omnisciente tête. "Elle va venir avec Mike et ils vont tous les deux mijoter ensemble de jalousie toute la nuit. Ce sera amusant!" Faites confiance à Alice pour trouver que tourmenter mes anciens amis pouvait être amusant.

Toute cette discussion m'avait distraite et nous étions déjà à Port Angeles quand Alice s'arrêta devant un joli bâtiment de briques portant l'enseigne Traiteur Catherine. "Nous y sommes!" Elle sortit en dansant de la voiture et m'attendit. Je sortis beaucoup moins volontiers. "Allez, Bella, ce sera amusant!" Elle prit mon bras et me conduisit dans le bâtiment. Alice et ses idées de ce qui était amusant allaient me tuer.

En entrant, je fus immédiatement submergée d'odeurs incroyables. Alice ne parut pas trop impressionnée. Elle fronça son nez de dégoût. La nourriture humaine n'est pas l'odeur la plus agréable pour les vampires. Une dame un peu ronde vint vers nous.

"Vous devez être Alice et Isabella, je suis Catherine Daniels, propriétaire et chef de cuisine." Elle était toute rayonnante de sourire et de bonne volonté.

"Je suis Bella."

"La mariée! Magnifique, ma chère, j'espère que vous avez faim!" Elle nous conduisit dans une pièce qui était aménagée comme une salle à manger de mariage avec une énorme pièce montée rose.

"Nous faisons en sorte que tout ressemble à une réception de mariage lorsque nous faisons tester, juste pour que vous ayez une idée visuelle aussi."

C'était du bon sens, je suppose. Quand je m'assis un garçon fit son apparition et plaça une assiette de rôti de bœuf, carottes et pommes de terre devant Alice et moi. Je pris une bouchée et gémis de plaisir. Oui, j'eus le sentiment que le rôti de bœuf serait de la noce. Alice s'agitait à côté de moi.

"Eh bien, je peux dire que Bella aime. Qu'en pensez-vous Alice?" Catherine me regardait alors elle ne vit pas qu'Alice n'avait touché a rien.

"Merveilleux," mentit-elle avec un petit sourire. "Je pense qu'on va prendre ça, n'est-ce pas, Bella?"

"Oh oui, c'est incroyable."

Le bœuf disparut comme par magie et fut remplacé par du poulet dans une sauce à la crème. Je décidai que si je devais me soumettre à la torture d'Alice, j'allais m'amuser un peu avec elle. "Toi d'abord, Alice!" Elle me foudroya d'un regard féroce alors que Catherine se tourna vers elle pour la regarder manger et réagir. Elle souleva lentement sa fourchette vers sa petite bouche pincée. Elle mit le poulet dans sa bouche et ferma ses lèvres. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un mâcher aussi lentement. Elle hésita en avalant mais elle sourit tout de même.

"Il est très bon aussi. Je pense que le bœuf est mieux." Je ris et pris une bouchée aussi.

Elle avait raison, le bœuf était mieux, pas qu'elle l'ait goûté.

"Très bon. Mais je préfère le bœuf, on peut garder le poulet sur la liste, comme un choix secondaire."

Et ainsi de suite pendant près de deux heures, je goûtai les plats et les gâteaux. Chaque fois que je commençai à me sentir piégée et agacée, je faisais avaler une bouchée de nourriture à Alice. Elle n'était pas heureuse. J'étais contente qu'elle ait déjà bien avancé sur ma robe sinon je porterais une jupe en crinoline avec des couches et des couches de tissu. Lorsque nous sortîmes, elle se précipita dans un coin pour vomir toute la nourriture qu'elle avait été contrainte d'avaler. Je commençai à me sentir coupable de l'avoir torturée.

"Alice, je suis désolée."

"Pas encore, Bella mais tu le seras." Oui, susciter la colère du dictateur du mariage n'était probablement pas mon meilleur coup.

"Allez, il fallait bien que je te donne un peu mal aussi, tu me rendras folle un jour."

Elle me regarda puis avec ces petits yeux auxquels je ne pouvais pas résister : "Je n'essaie pas de te donner du mal, Bella. J'essaie de rendre le jour de ton mariage parfait pour que tu puisses t'en souvenir pour toujours. Et tu auras ce 'toujours' alors tu devrais vraiment vouloir que ce soit très spécial."

"Tu as raison. Je déteste être le centre d'attention et je m'en prends à toi. Je suis vraiment contente que tu aies pris les choses en main même si je ne le dis pas toujours."

"Tu es pardonnée, Bella, pour l'instant." Super, maintenant j'allais devoir m'inquiéter et me demander quand qu'elle allait se venger.

"Alice, peut-on rentrer à la maison? Je suis fatiguée. Je ne pense pas pouvoir bouger, encore moins être traînée de boutique en boutique maintenant." J'allais la supplier si je le devais.

Elle me scruta pendant une minute. "Tu ne sembles pas trop bien mais tu n'es pas verte, donc ça ira si nous n'allons que dans une boutique. Tu as de la chance il n'y a que celle-là. J'aurai pu t'amener dans chacune des boutiques de ce quartier et après du prochain. Mais cela ne va te prendre que quelques minutes pour trouver ce qu'il te faut." Elle attrapa ma main et me traîna dans un magasin dont l'enseigne indiquait _Antiquités du Temps Passé._ Eh bien, au moins ce n'était pas un magasin de vêtements.

L'intérieur de la boutique était un véritable trésor d'antiquités. Il y avait des théières, des meubles, de l'argenterie élégants dans tout le magasin. Qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir trouver pour Edward ici? Alice se dirigea vers une étagère pleine d'épées et de tout un assortiment d'objets de la guerre civile. J'imaginais qu'elle pouvait trouver un cadeau pour Jasper. Je me baladai entre de vieux couvre-lits et je m'arrêtai vers des coffrets à bijoux en verre. Une vieille dame aux cheveux poivre et sel et avec des lunettes me demanda si elle pouvait me montrer quelque chose. Je commençai par refuser quand une montre à gousset attira mon attention.

"Puis-je voir cette montre, s'il vous plaît?" Je ne sais pas ce qui m'attirait vers elle. Elle avait l'air d'être vraiment vieille mais c'était le cas pour tout ici.

"Bien sûr, ma chère." Elle sortit la pièce d'horlogerie en or... "Je crains qu'elle ne puisse plus indiquer l'heure mais c'est une pièce magnifique." Ça l'était vraiment. L'or était poli et d'un brillant éclatant mais il y avait quelques rayures dessus ce qui la rendait originale.

"Pouvez-vous me dire de quand elle date?"

Elle sourit. "Habituellement, je ne pourrais pas mais sur celle-là la date est gravée derrière. "18 novembre 1918." Je secouai la tête. 1918, l'année où Edward est devenu vampire? L'acte qui l'avait conduit à moi? Y aurait-il cadeau plus parfait?

Je ne pouvais pas cacher le sourire triomphant sur mon visage. "Faites-vous des gravures ici?"

"Oui, ma chère, nous le faisons. Que voulez-vous graver?"

Les mots me vinrent tous seuls. "Le temps s'arrête." Ça irait bien parce que la montre ne marchait plus, c'est ce qu'elle penserait mais c'était bien plus que ça. Le temps s'était arrêté pour Edward et bientôt il s'arrêterait pour moi aussi.

"Ça peut être fait dans une demi-heure. Si vous voulez vous pouvez continuer à regarder en attendant."

J'acquiesçai et me dirigeai vers l'endroit où Alice fouillait dans des vêtements.

"Je vais marcher un peu pendant qu'elle grave la montre que j'ai trouvée pour Edward. Je reviens vite."

Alice grogna et continua ses recherches. Je savais qu'elle n'en dirait pas plus et je flânais en direction de la librairie. Cela me fit sourire, je me rappelais cette nuit, il y a un an et demi quand Edward m'avait sauvée pour la deuxième fois. C'était la nuit où je lui avais dit que je savais ce qu'il était et que cela n'avait pas d'importance pour moi. Je me souvins de son incrédulité quand je lui avait dit que je m'en foutais qu'il soit vampire. Dans mes rêves les plus fous je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer que je serais ici aujourd'hui pour lui acheter un cadeau de mariage. Ma vie n'était devenue rien de plus qu'intéressante.

Je passai devant plusieurs boutiques et magasins de souvenirs mais je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur à rentrer. Une voiture familière attira mon attention et je m'arrêtai. Elle était garée devant le Garage Hank, c'était une VW Rabbit vintage. J'avais passé de nombreuses journées à regarder Jake travailler sur cette voiture dans son garage.

Avant que je puisse décider si je devais avancer ou partir vite dans l'autre sens, la portière s'ouvrit et Jacob en sortit avec son habituelle exubérance. Il cria quelque chose à Hank - qu'il reviendrait pour la pièce - puis il tourna la tête vers sa voiture. Je sus qu'il m'avait vue parce qu'il se figea. Toute la lumière qui éclairait sur son visage disparut à ma vue.

"Jake, je ..."

Sa mâchoire se serra et il me frôla sans un mot. Je regardai, impuissante, il claqua sa portière et partit en vitesse. Je sentis les larmes à nouveau quand je me souvins de mon bref fantasme dans la voiture, Jacob en demoiselle d'honneur. Ce temps des blagues joyeuses était fini depuis longtemps.

"Bella," dit Alice doucement derrière moi. "La montre est prête. On va la récupérer et on file à la maison." Oui, tout à coup c'est à la maison où je voulais être. En fait, je voulais être avec Edward.

Je me battis contre les larmes et demandai Alice où il était. "Shopping de voiture!" m'informa-t-elle vivement. Je gémis.

"Cadeau de mariage numéro un, je suppose."

Elle rit. "Je peux te conduire jusqu'à lui, si tu veux."

Je frémis à l'idée d'acheter une voiture avec Edward. "Non, nous allons simplement rentrer à la maison. J'ai assez souffert pour la journée." Elle prit mon bras et me ramena dans la boutique.

* * *

 _ **Vous croyez qu'Alice va lui faire payer cher?**_

 _ **Visiblement Jake ne veut plus rien à voir avec Bella.**_

 _ **La prochaine fois Edward va discuter avec Carlisle… de quoi?**_

 _ **Merci pour vos commentaires, à bientôt!**_


	9. Chapitre 9

.

 _ **Le sacrifice de l'agneau**_

 **Chapitre 9**

 _ **Edward**_

Il y avait sûrement une meilleure façon de passer ma journée que d'acheter une voiture mais puisqu'Alice avait occupé Bella avec des trucs pour le mariage je devais meubler mon temps. Pendant des heures je vis toutes sortes de voitures pour trouver celle qui serait parfaite pour ma fille. La Mercedes bleu nuit SLR Roadster n'était pas aussi flamboyante que j'aurais aimé pour Bella mais elle était chic et belle. De plus, je l'avais toujours aimée en bleu. Je savais qu'elle aurait une syncope si elle découvrait combien elle coûtait mais je suppose qu'elle ne le saurait pas et ne voudrait pas le savoir donc j'étais probablement tranquille. C'était ça ou j'allais tout simplement profiter du feu d'artifice qu'elle lancerait sur moi quand elle le saurait.

Quand je me garai, je scannai mentalement les alentours pour voir qui était à la maison. Tout semblait assez calme donc je savais qu'Alice n'était pas encore de retour avec Bella. La seule voix que j'entendis était celle de Carlisle qui était heureux pour moi parce que je voulais lui parler à propos de Bella. De Bella et du sexe pour être précis. Pas moyen que j'essaie de lui faire l'amour sans en discuter avec mon père. Discuter de cela avec Emmett et Jasper dans la maison conduirait à des taquineries sans fin et à une discussion très peu productive, alors maintenant c'était le bon moment. Je courus jusqu'à son bureau.

Carlisle leva les yeux de la revue médicale qu'il lisait et sourit. "Edward, comment s'est passé l'achat de la voiture? "

"Super, je lui a pris une Mercedes SLR Roadster, elle est magnifique."

Carlisle rit. "Je suis sûr qu'elle sera ravie."

"Hey, elle aura besoin d'une voiture qui peut suivre les nôtres et c'est moins voyant que certaines que j'envisageais." Nous pouvions parler voitures pendant un certain temps, je n'étais pas trop pressé d'avoir l'autre conversation maintenant que j'étais ici.

Même si Carlisle prétendait ne pas avoir de pouvoirs comme Alice, Jasper et moi, je le jure, il est plus intuitif qu'un vampire moyen. _Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe fils?_

Je soupirai et passai mes doigts dans mes cheveux. "Eh bien, tu sais que Bella et moi avons fait une sorte de marché à propos du mariage."

"Je sais pour la nouvelle voiture et les frais pour l'université… Qu'y-a-t-il de plus?"

Je ne pouvais pas rester immobile, tout en parlant je commençai donc à arpenter. "Elle veut ..."

 _Cela devrait être intéressant. Qu'est-ce que Bella veut, fils? Dieu sait que son esprit ne fonctionne pas comme les autres. Je ne peux même pas commencer à deviner._

"Elle a accepté de m'épouser si nous... euh... si je..."

"Crache le morceau, Edward." _S'il ne peut pas le dire à haute voix ça doit être énorme_. Écouter les pensées de Carlisle ne rendait pas ce que j'avais à dire plus facile.

"Elle veut que je fasse l'amour avec elle."

"Eh bien, c'est assez normal, Edward. Les couples mariés font cela tout le temps!" Il n'avait tout simplement pas compris.

"Non, Carlisle. Elle veut qu'on fasse l'amour alors qu'elle est encore humaine."

 _Oh mon Dieu. Ce sera très dangereux._

"Je le sais. C'est pourquoi je suis ici pour t'en parler. C'est la seule chose qu'elle voulait. Je veux lui donner le monde et la seule chose qu'elle veut de moi est la seule chose qu'il m'est presque impossible de lui donner." J'allais faire un trou dans son tapis si je continuais à marcher donc je me jetai dans son fauteuil en cuir moelleux et je le regardai. "Donc, je fais quoi?"

 _Comment pourrai-je savoir? Je n'ai jamais été avec une humaine. Pas sexuellement, du moins pas en tant que vampire. Bon, concentrons-nous._

"Bon, eh bien, c'est censé avoir lieu quand?"

"J'ai mis le véto jusqu'à la lune de miel. Elle voulait que ce soit le soir quand j'ai fait ma demande mais j'ai refusé jusqu'au mariage. Elle pense que je suis vieux jeu, je suppose que c'est en partie vrai mais j'ai aussi besoin de temps pour te parler et comprendre comment le faire sans la tuer."

Je faillis tomber parterre parce que Carlisle éclata de rire. Il rit haut et fort. Pour l'amour de Dieu que se passe-t-il avec cet homme? Je lui jetai un regard noir jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à se calmer.

"Je suis tellement désolé, Edward. Je sais que ce n'est pas drôle. C'est juste que je suis un vampire depuis plus de 300 ans et je me suis résigné à ce que certaines choses ne se passent pas. Avoir une discussion à propos de sexe avec mon fils est quelque chose qu'honnêtement je ne pensais jamais faire de toute ma vie."

Je suppose que cela avait un sens mais ce n'était pas vraiment pas drôle du tout puisque je pourrais tuer la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde. _Je suis désolé, mon fils._

"Très bien, je suis sûr que c'est assez drôle d'avoir cette discussion avec ton fils vierge de cent-huit ans. Mais ce n'est pas drôle parce que je peux lui faire du mal, Carlisle. Je l'ai blessée hier dans la tente."

"Edward, fils, tu l'as blessée comment? Qu'est-il arrivé?"

"Quand elle me racontait à propos de Jacob qui l'avait embrassée, je me suis fâché et attrapé ses poignets. Je ne savais même pas que j'avais laissé des marques jusqu'à bien plus tard. Je pensais que c'était lui qui l'avait fait. J'étais prêt à aller le tuer puis j'ai découvert que c'était moi. Tu ne peux pas imaginer comment je me suis senti. Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle veuille même encore de moi."

 _Bien sûr, elle a besoin de toi, fils. Elle t'aime et c'était un accident. Bella est légèrement blessée régulièrement._

"Ouais, c'est ce qu'elle a dit mais cela ne me fait pas me sentir mieux de lui avoir fait ces ecchymoses. Et c'était quand j'étais en colère mais toujours en contrôle. Que va-t-il se passer si je ne me contrôle plus?"

 _Le sexe est vraiment un acte dans lequel tu vas perdre le contrôle. Comment faire, hum?_

"Bon, eh bien, je crois que nous devons regarder les choses sur deux fronts."

"Deux fronts? Que veux-tu dire?"

"Je veux dire, il y a deux sujets de préoccupation. Le premier est la soif du sang et l'autre est de lui faire mal physiquement. Crois-tu que tu puisses être avec elle, de cette façon, sans vouloir la mordre?"

"Oui, je suis sûr que je peux. Elle s'est coupée à plusieurs reprises et son sang ne m'affecte plus. Etre proche d'elle ne devrait pas être un problème. Nous passons chaque nuit dans son lit, enlacés." _Bon, c'est bien_.

"Cependant tu verras que quand tu seras dans l'euphorie et sur le point d'éjaculer tu seras tenté de la mordre. Tu devras garder assez de bon sens pour ne pas le faire."

Super, autre chose dont il faut que je m'inquiète. Je n'imaginais même pas que je serais tenté de la mordre.

"Fils, quand tu seras excité sexuellement, la partie la plus animale de ta nature ressortira. Nous avons tendance à mordre notre partenaire quand nous sommes ensemble "

Oh non, un flash de mémoire de lui en train de mordre Esmée quand il pousse ...

" **Carlisle**!"

"Fils désolé, je ne peux pas contrôler mes pensées."

"Eh bien essaie, s'il te plaît."

Il rit. "Très bien. Comme je le disais, au moment de la libération tu peux être tenté de la mordre. Je pense que ce serait bien que tu aies un oreiller ou une chemise ou quelque chose à proximité à mordre à la place de Bella."

Super, alors maintenant je vais mâcher les meubles ou les vêtements. Ça va être sexy!? Bella sera sans doute dépassée par mes compétences sexuelles pendant que je mords le matelas.

"Edward, tu peux le faire. Tu as plus de contrôle que nous tous, tu es tombé amoureux d'une fille humaine et tu l'as gardée en vie tous ces mois. Tout ira bien. " _Je sais que tout ira bien._ Eh bien, c'est agréable d'entendre qu'il le pense vraiment.

"Ok, donc je vais m'assurer de mordre quelque chose d'autre qu'elle. C'est embarrassant mais c'est mieux que l'autre possibilité."

Il sourit. "Maintenant, l'autre question est ta force. Je suppose que tu es inquiet de trop la serrer ou de bouger trop rapidement et de lui faire mal?"

"Oui, c'est ma plus grande peur. Je pourrais lui casser un os ou faire quelque chose de pire sans le vouloir. " Rien que d'y penser provoquerait les pires cauchemars si j'étais en mesure de dormir.

"C'est une préoccupation valable, fils. Lorsque tu es pris dans la passion, il est difficile de penser aux limites."

"Alors, que dois-je faire?"

"Eh bien, honnêtement, je pense que la meilleure façon serait de la laisser tout faire." _Il ne va pas aimer ça._

Je posai mes yeux sur lui. "Que veux-tu dire, lui laisser tout faire?"

"Eh bien, Edward, comme tu le sais sans doute, il y a d'innombrables positions sexuelles. Bien que souvent la première fois pour un homme et une femme est la position du missionnaire... je suppose que tu sais ce que c'est? " Petit malin !

"Bien sûr, je connais la position du missionnaire. Je connais toutes les positions. Tu ne vis pas dans l'esprit de chaque être humain et vampire depuis quatre-vingt dix ans sans être au courant de chaque pensée sexuelle décrite et celles qui ne l'ont jamais été. Vraiment, Carlisle, tu n'as aucune idée à quoi les gens pensent!"

 _Oh, je te crois. J'imagine qu'il y a des choses qui me surprendraient. Vivre dans ta tête, même pour un jour, serait tout à fait une expérience où je pourrais apprendre plein de trucs._

"Carlisle!"

 _Désolé, il est facile de se laisser distraire lorsqu'on parle de sexe. Tu comprendras, un jour. Un jour, bientôt, apparemment_. "En fait ce que je voulais dire c'est que plutôt que d'être sur Bella, je pense qu'elle devrait être sur toi."

Et voilà ça provoqua toutes sortes de beaux fantasmes. Bella aurait l'air magnifique penchée sur moi et ses seins magnifiques pressés contre ma poitrine. Elle serait ...

"Edward?" Carlisle me fit sortir de mes fantasmes.

"Tu penses que cela pourrait marcher?" J'étais prêt à essayer. Zut, j'étais plus que prêt à essayer. Rien que de sentir ses cuisses pressées contre mes hanches serait étonnant. Et sa chaleur quand elle descend sur...

"Es-tu avec moi, mon fils?"

"Ouais… Désolé, j'imaginais." Si j'avais pu, j'aurais rougi.

Il rit. "Je suppose que tu as aimé l'image? C'est bon, c'est sain de fantasmer. J'imagine que tu ne l'as pas vraiment fait jusqu'à présent? "

"Pas souvent. C'est trop difficile de penser à ce sujet puis être près d'elle et de ne pas agir. Je la veux plus que tout mais je veux encore plus que tout qu'elle soit bien et que ce soit sans danger."

"Tu es un homme bien, Edward et je crois absolument que tu seras capable d'être avec Bella, comme tu veux l'être, sans la blesser. Et oui, je pense que cela marchera. Il sera juste important de la laisser imprimer le rythme. Tu vas quasiment juste être allongé et la laisser te guider."

"C'est contre nature."

"Vraiment? N'est-elle pas celle qui t'a guidé dès le premier jour? Elle a à peu près apprivoisé la bête, Edward." Je ne savais pas si je devais me sentir insulté ou si je devais en rire. Je choisis d'en rire.

"Ouais, je suppose que c'est vrai. Euh, Carlisle, penses-tu que ce serait une bonne idée d'avoir l'un de vous à proximité quand nous le faisons, juste au cas où? "

"Tu veux que nous allions en lune de miel avec vous?"

"Non, pour la première fois, je tiens à l'emmener dans un endroit qui est spécial pour nous deux. Après la réception, je l'emmènerai à notre prairie." Je pouvais l'imaginer dans mon esprit : Bella éclairée par la lune quand je l'allonge sur une couverture… Non, une couverture ne semble pas bien. Eh bien, j'ai encore du temps pour y réfléchir.

"Je pense qu'un endroit spécial est une bonne idée et si tu penses être plus confortable sachant que nous ne sommes pas loin, nous pourrions y être. Je pense, cependant, qu'elle va détester cette idée et je ne pense pas que tu vas être entièrement détendu."

Je ne le serai pas mais son bien-être était ma principale préoccupation. "Edward, tu n'as pas besoin de nous. Si ça doit te faire sentir mieux, maintenant que tu as un plan en tête, demande à Alice de se pencher dessus. Je pense qu'elle va t'assurer que tout ira bien."

"Tu as raison. Ce serait mieux. Je veux juste m'assurer que tout est comme Bella veut que ce soit."

"Ce le sera, Edward. Tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est toi."

"Ouais, frérot, ta fille est tout à fait prête à avoir des relations sexuelles avec toi. Elle sera ravie de pouvoir finalement enlever tous tes vêtements!" tonna Emmett avec un rire, en ébouriffant mes cheveux. _Oh non!_ Jasper entra dans la pièce beaucoup plus posément mais le regard sur son visage était identique à celui d Emmett. De la jubilation pure!

"Depuis quand êtes-vous ici?"

"Juste quand Carlisle t'a dit de faire mettre Bella dessus comme dans un rodéo!" J'avais deux options. Soit en entendre parler pendant les cinq cents prochaines années ou tuer Emmett maintenant. Un grondement commença à sortir de ma gorge mais Jasper m'envoya une vague de calme.

"Merde, Jasper. Si je ne le tue pas, je serai obligé d'entendre cela jusque la fin des temps."

"Il ne va jamais y avoir la fin de toute façon, Edward. Même si Emmett était parti, je le saurais. Pareil pour Carlisle. Et si tu penses qu'Alice n'a pas vu et ri… tu es un idiot ou alors tu ne la connais pas très bien. Et elle le dira à tout le monde. Alors, vraiment, la mort n'est pas la bonne option."

"Et attend que je le dise à Bella!" gloussa Emmett.

"Ne t'avise pas de dire quoi que ce soit à Bella. Elle serait mortifiée de savoir que vous avez tous entendu cette conversation. Sérieusement, si l'un de vous dit un mot ... "

"Cool, frérot, je ne parle pas de lui dire maintenant, je parle dans un an ou deux, quand elle ne sera plus un nouveau-né et qu'elle ne pourra plus tous nous mater. Une fille ne va pas me botter le cul."

Eh bien, c'était déjà quelque chose, il n'allait pas l'embarrasser tout de suite.

"Les garçons!" réprimanda Carlisle. "Je sais que vous trouvez amusant d'embêter votre frère mais vraiment, il a agi comme prudemment et avec intelligence en parlant avec moi. Si vous avez des conseils alors partagez-les, sinon laissez-le tranquille."

Jasper sourit. "Je ne sais pas si c'est exactement un conseil… mais je peux te dire que la façon dont tu aimes Bella est unique. C'est plus profond que tout ce que j'aie jamais ressenti avant, mis à part peut-être mon amour pour Alice. Je sais que l'amour que tu éprouves pour elle va te permettre de ne pas lui faire du mal."

"Merci, Jazz. Tu ne sais pas ce que cela signifie pour moi de t'entendre dire cela."

Ce n'était pas souvent que Jasper partageait quelque chose comme ça et cela signifiait beaucoup pour moi qu'il le fasse maintenant.

"Tu sais qui peut te donner un conseil? Que dirais-tu d'appeler Tanya, Edward? Elle sait ce que c'est que d'être avec un homme."

"Oh, vraiment, Emmett! Je ne pense pas qu'il serait approprié d'appeler Tanya et de lui demander des conseils pour comment faire l'amour à ma femme." Je frémis à cette idée.

"Eh bien, je sais qu'elle veut ton corps et tout mais elle a été avec les humains!"

"Beurk, s'il te plaît, arrête avec ça. Je ne veux pas penser à elle. En plus, elle était avec des humains hommes et c'est une chose totalement différente. Et elle ne s'est jamais préoccupée de les tuer ou non."

"Bon point. Mais elle sera à la noce."

"Assez, Emmett. Je ne vais pas parler de Bella à Tanya."

"Peut-être qu'elle pourrait vous rejoindre et vous montrer ..."

Là c'était trop ! Je le frappai à la mâchoire et il traversa la pièce, atterrissant contre la bibliothèque de Carlisle. Les livres tombèrent partout.

"Je plaisantais!" Il voulait m'attraper mais Carlisle l'arrêta en se mettent entre nous. Jasper nous envoya une autre vague de calme dans toutes les directions et la brume rouge qui s'était formée à l'idée que Tanya pourrait nous rejoindre Bella et moi, commença à se dissiper.

"Emmett, c'était inapproprié, fais des excuses à ton frère." Carlisle avait son ton 'Ne discute pas avec moi'.

"Je suis désolé. Je voulais juste m'amuser."

"C'est bon, mais ce pas vraiment un sujet de plaisanterie pour moi, du moins pas pour le moment, peut-être dans cinquante ans ou autre mais pas quand je suis inquiet de pouvoir tuer l'amour de ma vie en l'aimant trop."

"Non Edward, Jasper à raison. Tu l'aimes d'un amour fort et rare. Tu ne pourras jamais blesser Bella. Et je suis heureux que tu l'aies trouvée, elle est bonne pour toi."

A présent Emmett faisait preuve de sérieux. C'était la conversation la plus étrange que j'avais jamais eue. "Hum, parfois, quand je suis avec Rose ... " Oh non. Des histoires de sexe d'Emmett et Rose. Ce serait traumatisant.

"Vraiment, Emmett, je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre parler de vos exploits de murs fracassés à nouveau, je l'ai vécu."

"Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire! Nous ne sommes pas toujours comme ça! Ce que j'allais dire, c'est que, parfois, nous faisons l'amour très doucement. Un peu comme j'imagine que tu devras le faire avec Bella. Ça n'a pas toujours besoin d'être du sexe sauvage. Tu laisses simplement l'amour que tu as pour elle prendre le dessus et ce n'est vraiment pas difficile d'être tendre."

Vraiment? Est-ce qu'Emmett vient juste de dire que Rose et lui font l'amour tendrement?

Nous regardâmes tous Emmett comme s'il venait de nous annoncer qu'il rentrait dans les ordres. "Quoi? Je peux être doux! C'est juste que, pour que vous le sachiez, ça manque vraiment à Rose d'être humaine. Alors parfois nous faisons semblant de l'être. Ça va peut-être à l'encontre de ce que nous sommes mais ce n'est pas si difficile. Et tu es toujours doux avec Bella, ça va vraiment être facile pour toi. C'est tout ce que je dis."

Maintenant il était gêné. Peut-être qu'il ne sera pas trop dur avec moi pendant un certain temps.

"Eh bien, Emmett, c'était très bien dit. Je suis sûr que tu as donné à Edward quelque chose de positif. " Je fus positivement réduit au silence si c'est ce Carlisle voulait dire. Jasper semblait ressentir la même chose.

"Oui, merci, Em, vraiment."

Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas en rester là. Il quitta la pièce et revint en un éclair. "Si tu as besoin d'aide visuelle, montre ça à Bella." Par réflexe j'attrapai le DVD _Filles au-dessus_ qu'il me jeta.

"Emmett!" Je lui jetai DVD à la tête mais il l'attrapa avant qu'il le touche.

"J'entends la Porsche d'Alice. Nous devrions peut-être mettre fin à la discussion sur cette note? Edward, si tu as besoin de me parler plus, sans l'aide de tes frères, on le fera," me promit Carlisle. J'acquiesçai et descendis l'escalier pour saluer mon amour alors que le rire d'Emmett me suivait dans l'escalier. 50 Cents _Candy_ _Shop_ * sortait de sa stéréo, progressivement de plus en plus fort jusque à la phrase qui parlait de dessus et de monter comme dans un rodéo. J'allais le tuer, aucun doute à ce sujet.

Bella leva un sourcil en sortant de la voiture et en entendant la chanson.

"Les gars, vous écoutez du rap?"

"Emmett, " murmurai-je, ne la regardant pas dans les yeux. "Tu ne veux pas savoir."

Alice rit et se dirigea vers la maison. "Je te le dirai un jour, Bella!"

Oui, tout le monde le saurait bien assez tôt.

"Allez, mon amour. Je vais te ramener à la maison." Plus tôt tu seras loin de ma famille, mieux ce sera.

…

* Morceau aux paroles très suggestives

* * *

 _ **Comment avez-vous trouvé cette discussion?**_

 _ **Il faut qu'Emmett mette toujours son grain de sel, pas vrai?**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à commenter et merci de nous lire.**_


	10. Chapitre 10

.

 _ **Le sacrifice de l'agneau**_

 **Chapitre 10**

 _ **Bella**_

Les jours succédèrent aux jours et la semaine du mariage était là avant que je puisse me rendre compte que le temps avait filé. Je passai mes journées avec Alice. Elle s'était vengée en m'impliquant dans tous les aspects de la planification du mariage. Non pas qu'elle voulait mon avis, pensez-vous, mais pour me donner le sien. J'avais hésité sur les serviettes pour le cocktail, les invitations et les fontaines de champagne. Le dernier obtint un véto, nous étions tous _mineurs_. Ensuite elle décida qu'alors peut-être une fontaine de chocolat serait un truc amusant mais je soulignais que si elle voulait que je reste dans une robe blanche ce n'était probablement pas une bonne idée. Elle avait accepté, merci mon Dieu.

Je passai les nuits avec Edward, bien sûr, enveloppée dans ses bras dans mon lit. Lorsque nous n'étions pas en train de nous embrasser, nous parlions de tout et de rien. Il était particulièrement intéressé par mon enfance, me posant question après question sur mon enfance avec Renée.

"Pourquoi es-tu si intéressé par mon passé, Edward? Ne sais-tu pas déjà tout sur moi?"

Il sourit. "J'adore écouter des histoires à ton sujet, il n'y a rien de mal à ça?"

"Bien sûr que non." Alors je lui racontais des histoires à propos de Renée dans la cuisine quand elle avait jeté un poulet congelé dans le four.

Je lui parlais de mes blessures et de mes accidents. Il buvait tout ça comme si c'était la chose la plus fascinante qu'il n'ait jamais entendue. Chaque fois que j'étais fatiguée de parler je m'appuyai contre lui en lui donnant des baisers persuasifs. Et bien qu'il ne détende jamais il le faisait assez pour que je puisse passer mes mains sous sa chemise. La sensation des muscles de son abdomen, si froids sous mes mains chaudes, me rendaient folle de désir. Juste quelques nuits et enfin je pourrai le toucher librement, sans barrière entre nous.

"Bientôt…" lui dis-je avec sourire.

"Bella," dit-il en riant, en reculant.

"Ne commence pas, Edward Cullen. Une promesse est une promesse!"

"Je sais mais j'ai peur de te faire du mal."

"Tu ne me feras pas mal, tu ne peux pas. Je sais que tu ne peux pas."

"Ta foi absolue en moi est incroyable. Je ne le mérite pas."

Je levai les yeux au ciel. "Et si tu me laissais décider ce que tu mérites ou pas?"

Il me regarda un instant, semblant tout étourdi. Puis il me surprit en riant. Il me serra contre sa poitrine et me dit, "OK. Mais il faut que nous parlions."

Je lui lançai un regard noir. "Parler de quoi?"

"La lune de miel. Ou plus précisément, ce qui arrivera après la lune de miel." Cela me surprit.

"Que veux-tu dire?"

"Après notre retour de ..."

"De?" demandai-je avec impatience. J'avais essayé de lui faire dire où il m'emmènerait. Cela, bien sûr, était un effort inutile.

"Notre lune de miel," il me sourit, sachant exactement ce que j'avais espéré. Comme s'il allait le dire. "Nous reviendrons à Forks pour quelques semaines avant de partir pour Dartmouth, enfin ce que tout le monde supposera."

"Bien." Je savais cela, où voulait-il en venir?

"Eh bien, je pense que c'est important que nous parlions de nos projets."

Je plissai les yeux en le regardant. "Notre projet est de partir avec la famille dans le New Hampshire. Ensuite, c'est de me transformer en vampire. Cela n'a pas changé." Il ferait mieux de ne pas essayer de retarder, encore une fois.

Il soupira. "Je sais Bella, je ne vais pas reculer." Je ressentis un grand soulagement quand je vis la vérité de ses paroles se refléter sur son visage. "Je parle seulement de quand nous reviendrons, je pense qu'il est très important que tu passes autant de temps que possible avec ton père. Si tu insistes vraiment pour être transformée après que nous partions... "

Je le coupai. "Oui. Je suis prête à commencer notre éternité. Nous n'aurions plus rien suspendu au-dessus de nos têtes. Je ne serai pas obligée de regarder par-dessus mon épaule pour voir si les Volturi décident de vérifier. Je suis prête, Edward. "

Il avait l'air peiné. "Je sais que tu le penses mais écoute-moi juste une minute. Es-tu vraiment prête à dire au revoir à Charlie pour toujours?"

Je sentis ce poids dans poitrine en pensant que je ne verrai plus Charlie. "Je sais que ce sera difficile. Mais Charlie a vécu sans moi beaucoup plus longtemps qu'avec moi. Je sais qu'il ira très bien." Si je le disais assez, si je le pensais fortement, ce serait vrai.

Edward me regarda comme s'il comprenait ce qu'il se passait dans ma tête.

"Bella, je sais que tu ne le penses pas comme ça."

"Bon, je sais que ce sera difficile. Ce sera la chose la plus difficile que j'ai jamais faite. Je déteste que mon départ lui fasse du mal. Je déteste être incapable de le revoir."

Le visage d'Edward s'adoucit et il toucha ma joue. "Ce n'est pas nécessaire que cela se passe comme ça. Nous pouvons aller à l'école et revenir et passer Thanksgiving et Noël avec lui. Nous pouvons faire ce que les jeunes font quand ils s'en vont à école. Il n'y a aucune raison pour ... "

"Je t'ai donné une raison, Edward. Les Volturi voudront savoir que je ne suis plus humaine. Je sais que tu penses que cela pourrait prendre des années pour qu'ils viennent vérifier mais je sais qu'ils ne vont pas attendre des années. Pourquoi j'aurai de la chance?"

"Tu ne peux pas prendre cette décision, d'abandonner ta vie, sous la contrainte, Bella."

Je soupirai. "Edward, ce n'est pas la seule raison, c'est juste la plus urgente. Je veux cela. Je te veux et je te veux pour toujours. Je veux commencer notre éternité dès que possible. Je sais que je dois abandonner des choses pour y arriver mais c'est un sacrifice que je suis prête à faire."

"Mais Charlie ..."

"Charlie ira bien à la fin. Ce mariage est fait pour cela. Je vais partir comme toutes les filles le font. Edward! Je t'en prie!" Il fallait que ça s'arrête. Je n'avais plus envie de penser aux mauvaises choses. J'avais encore un mois à passer avec mon père et j'allais en profiter à fond.

"Très bien, Bella, aussi longtemps que tu es sûre." Il me serra contre lui et j'enfouis mon visage dans sa poitrine. "Tu ferais mieux de dormir un peu. Renée sera là dans la matinée." Je gémis. Il se moquait de moi.

"Je ne serai plus là quand tu te réveilleras. Il faut que tu passes du temps avec ta mère, j'en suis sûr." Je levai la tête.

"Je vais aller chasser avec mes frères de toute façon, c'est ce qu'ils ont prévu comme enterrement de vie de garçon pour moi." J'acquiesçai et je m'endormis.

C'est une voix trop gaie et une main froide secouant mon épaule qui me réveillèrent. "Bella, il est temps de se réveiller. Nous avons beaucoup à faire aujourd'hui!"

"Va-t'en en, Alice!" marmonnai-je dans mon oreiller.

"Je ne peux pas faire ça, Bella. C'est le jour avant le mariage et nous avons le dernier essayage et après je dois t'aider à te préparer. Ta mère sera là dans deux heures et ensuite nous irons à la maison pour ta fête d'enterrement ta vie de jeune fille."

J'étais encore à moitié au pays des rêves et je ne prêtai pas vraiment attention à tout mais les mots "fête d'enterrement de jeune fille" réussirent à pénétrer ma conscience. Je me redressai en la regardant fixement. "Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?"

"Ah finalement tu es réveillée! Allez hop debout la robe est prête pour toi."

Elle m'ignora.

"Alice, qu'est-ce que tu as dit?" J'avais dû mal entendre.

Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches. "J'ai dit, debout tu dois essayer la robe une dernière fois. "

"Avant ça!"

"Euh, ta mère sera là dans deux heures?"

"Non, Alice, tu as dit quelque chose à propos d'une fête?" C'était clairement un cauchemar.

Elle me fit un sourire rayonnant. "Eh bien oui, tu ne vas te marier qu'une fois et nous avons organisé une fête. On voulait juste attendre que ta mère soit là. Et ils font la même chose pour Edward." Elle rit en voyant ce qu'il se passerait.

"Alice Cullen, je ne veux pas une fête d'enterrement de jeune fille!"

Elle se contenta de sourire sereinement. "Bella, tu auras cette fête. Maintenant bouge, nous n'avons pas toute la journée."

Je croisai les bras. "Je ne me lève pas jusqu'à ce que tu annules cette fête ridicule. Annule le strip-teaseur ou tout autre chose que tu as prévue."

"S'il te plaît, Bella, comme si j'avais prévu un strip-teaseur!? Nous allons juste nous réunir à la maison autour d'un repas et papoter puis te donner des cadeaux."

"Cadeaux?" Zut, est-ce qu'un jour ils vont tous arrêter avec les cadeaux.

Le sourire d'Alice disparut. "Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion. La famille Cullen offre des cadeaux, beaucoup. Passe à autre chose ! Maintenant lève-toi! "

Je m'assis et je la regardai fixement. Ses yeux étaient plissés et son visage mignon ressemblait beaucoup plus à celui d'un vampire qu'à celui d'un lutin en ce moment. Elle se pencha et me leva du lit sans aucun effort. Je détestais être la seule faiblarde de la famille Cullen.

"Maintenant, tu vas te change? Ou dois-je le faire pour toi?" La menace était évidente sur son visage et dans son ton. J'enlevai mes vêtements à la hâte, ça ne servirait à rien qu'Alice détruise mon pyjama préféré. Elle glissa la robe sur mes épaules et sourit de satisfaction.

Je regardai dans le miroir et laissai échapper un soupir de surprise. C'était la première fois que je regardai vraiment la robe depuis qu'elle l'avait finie. Elle ressemblait à quelque chose qu'une déesse grecque aurait pu porter. C'était une robe bustier en mousseline de soie avec un licou de pierreries. Elle était plissée sur le devant pour tomber droite vers le bas. Je me sentais tout à fait belle dedans, même avec ma tête du matin. "Alice, c'est parfait."

"Ça l'est!" Elle battit des mains. "D'accord, maintenant tu l'enlèves, tu la remettras très bientôt!" Elle prit la robe et me poussa vers la douche. "Allez, la douche, je vais préparer des vêtements pour toi." Vêtements que je n'avais jamais vus avant, sans aucun doute.

Une fois habillée, Alice et moi descendîmes pour attendre Renée et Phil. Ils arrivèrent peu après midi et je fus rapidement happée par la vague d'énergie de Renée. Avoir Alice et elle dans la même pièce me viderait complètement. "Bella! Ma petite fille se marie. Regarde-toi, tu as tellement grandi!"

"Maman," ris-je, lui rendant son étreinte. "Tu m'as vue il y a quelques mois, je n'ai pas changé tant que ça."

"Si tu as grandi, tu es une femme à présent!" Et voilà la fontaine commença, j'avais hérité des larmes faciles de ma mère. Elle me libéra et se tourna vers Alice. "Vous devez être Alice, je suis tellement heureuse de vous rencontrer!" Et Alice finit dans son étreinte aussi.

Elle rit. "Oui, Renée, je suis si heureuse de vous rencontrer. J'espère que vous êtes prête pour ce soir."

Une étincelle passa dans les yeux de ma mère. "Plus que prête!" Oh non. Qu'avaient-elles planifié? Maman regarda partout. "Où est Charlie?"

"Au travail, maman."

"Il finit à six heures puis il va retrouver les gars, tout est arrangé," m'informa Alice. Qu'est-ce qui était arrangé? Je regardai Alice d'un air interrogateur.

"L'enterrement de vie de garçon, Bella. Que penses-tu que les gars vont faire pendant que nous aurons notre fête? Ils auront la leur!"

"Est-ce qu'Edward le sait?"

Elle sourit malicieusement. "Il ne sait que ce que nous voulons qu'il sache." Eh bien, au moins il aura une surprise aussi. Je me demandais ce qu'ils allaient faire avec lui. "On va chez nous. Phil, vous pourrez attendre avec Carlisle jusqu'à ce que les gars soient prêts à y aller?"

Alice nous embarqua dans la Mercedes. Elle vibrait pratiquement d'excitation et ma mère avait l'air presqu'aussi excitée qu'elle. Cela allait être une longue fin de journée. Nous nous arrêtâmes devant la maison des Cullen et ma mère commença immédiatement à crier. "Oh, c'est si beau! C'est l'endroit parfait pour un mariage."

Alice sourit, en complète phase avec ma mère. "Laissez-moi vous montrer ce que nous avons fait derrière. Bella, tu vas à l'intérieur, pas de triche." Je filai dans la maison, alors qu'Alice a conduisait Renée et Phil dans le jardin.

Esmée descendit l'escalier et m'enveloppa dans son étreinte affectueuse. Je me détendis un peu. "Bella, ma chérie tu sembles stressée. Viens t'asseoir un peu avec moi." Elle me conduisit doucement vers le canapé et garda ses bras autour de moi. "Quel est le problème? Tu ne veux pas tout annuler, si?" Un regard de peur passa sur ses traits parfaits.

"Oh non, Esmée!" m'empressai-je de la rassurer. "Je ne suis pas inquiète à propos du mariage. Je suis inquiète au sujet de cette fête." Elle se détendit en entendant cela.

"Tu t'inquiètes pour rien, Bella, vraiment. Je n'ai pas laissé Alice exagérer. C'est juste nous, Angela et Jessica." Je gémis à la mention de Jessica. J'avais réussi à ne pas y repenser depuis que je lui avais demandé d'être ma demoiselle d'honneur. "Nous allons manger, papoter et ouvrir quelques cadeaux. C'est tout, je le promets! "

"Très bien, je vais m'en tenir à cela. Je pense que je vais aller dans la chambre d'Edward, jusqu'à ce que la fête commence." Esmée rit à la réticence évidente dans ma voix. Je montai et je me jetai dans notre lit, souhaitant qu'il soit là à côté de moi. Il y serait après aujourd'hui. Cette pensée amena un sourire sur mon visage. Je fermai les yeux en sachant que demain je serais Bella Cullen.

Je fus réveillée par une main fraîche et douce qui caressait ma joue. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent et je fus prise dans les beaux yeux de mon amour. "Bonsoir, chérie." Rien que sa voix était comme une magnifique caresse. "On m'a envoyé pour te conduire au salon," sourit-il. "Ta fête est sur le point de commencer. Alice m'a donné seulement cinq minutes avec toi avant qu'elle ne me foute dehors pour la nuit."

Je fronçai les sourcils à cela. "C'est ma fête, je devrais faire ce que je veux, non?" Je m'assis et déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres.

"On pourrait le penser mais tu sembles oublier qu'Alice est responsable de toutes les activités concernant le mariage. Je ne sais pas pour toi mais j'ai peur si je ne suis pas aux commandes. Elle devient méchante quand elle n'obtient pas ce qu'elle veut!" Je soupirai." Allez, mon amour, ce sera vite terminé."

"Qu'allez-vous faire de toute façon?" demandai-je.

"Pour une fois dans ma vie, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Ils ont tous réussi à me cacher des trucs. Je pense qu'Alice est la seule à savoir réellement. Elle a donné un morceau de papier à Jasper et lui a dit de l'ouvrir après leur départ." Il était irrité.

"Bienvenue dans le monde où le reste d'entre nous vit." Au moins si j'avais à souffrir, il serait de même pour lui.

"Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa." La voix venait d'en bas. Il y avait un soupçon de colère mélangé à de l'exaspération.

"Je te l'avais dit. Allez, Bella!" Je le laissai m'embarquer jusqu'à la porte cette fois. Peut-être que cela finirait plus vite. Nous descendîmes l'escalier et arrivâmes dans un salon transformé. Il y avait des cadeaux, des décorations, des apéritifs et un gâteau. Au moins, j'allais finalement manger. Le salon était rempli de gens, les hommes attendaient Edward pour filer vers leur sortie mystère et les filles étaient prêtes pour la fête. Je souris en voyant Angela. Elle m'avait manqué.

"Angela!" J'allai vers elle et elle me prit dans ses bras.

"Félicitations, Bella, je suis si heureuse pour toi." Je jetai un regard par-dessus son épaule et vis quelqu'un qui ne semblait pas tout à fait si heureux.

"Hey, Jess!"

"Salut, Bella. Merci de m'avoir invitée!" Elle semblait presque sincère. Edward ne dut pas aimer quelque chose dans ses pensées car il passa ses bras autour de ma taille.

"Tu vas me manquer." Je me retournai et m'appuyai contre lui, en enroulant mes bras autour de ses épaules, en le rapprochant plus près de moi.

"Tu vas me manquer aussi."

"Je serai à la maison peu avant minuit donc j'aurais la chance de te voir avant le mariage. J'ai quelque chose pour toi." Je faillis gémir à la pensée d'un autre cadeau mais quelque chose dans ses yeux m'empêcha de le faire.

"J'ai quelque chose pour toi aussi." Il sourit, surpris et soulagé que je sois coopérative pour une fois. Je devais essayer de faire mieux à ce sujet, cela le rendait si heureux de me donner des choses. Alice avait raison, comme d'habitude.

Emmett arriva et tira Edward doucement de mes bras. "Il est temps d'y aller, frérot! Ne t'inquiète pas, sœurette, nous allons le ramener pour le mariage! "

Je ris. "Il vaudrait mieux, Emmett, et ne me fais pas courir après toi." Il éclata de rire à l'idée que je puisse être une menace pour lui. Je me penchai et chuchotai à son oreille : "Peut-être pas maintenant mais après je serai plus forte que toi. N'oublie pas."

Il sourit. "Je ne vais pas oublier, alors! Allez les gars!" Il poussa Jasper, mon père, Phil, Carlisle et Edward hors de la pièce. Je pris une grande inspiration et je me retournai pour faire face aux filles. Je fus surprise de voir que Rose était assise sur le canapé à côté d'Esmée.

Alice accourut et me saisit. "Maintenant, la mariée s'assied ici." Elle me conduisit vers un fauteuil et posa un diadème avec une voile sur ma tête.

"Alice, est-ce vraiment ..." Elle me fit taire d'un regard. Visiblement il était temps de souffrir en silence.

"Voilà! Maintenant, nous avons décidé que, puisque tu es une mariée rougissante dans tous les sens du mot, les dames les plus expérimentées vont te donner quelques conseils avant le grand soir, demain." Oh mon Dieu. Ne venait-elle pas d'annoncer devant tout le monde que j'étais vierge? Je les regardai et je vis par le sourire de Jessica que oui, c'était ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Ma mère commença à rire. "Bella, je ne pense jamais avoir vu ton visage aussi rouge que ça! Pas besoin d'être gênée. Je veux dire, je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi vous avez décidé d'attendre jusqu'au mariage, surtout aujourd'hui mais c'est un choix légitime. Bien sûr, je pense que vous auriez dû le faire, tout simplement pour vous assurer que vous êtes compatibles et tout mais maintenant c'est trop tard."

Esmée essaya vaillamment de venir à mon aide. "Ecoutez Renée, Edward est un bon garçon. Il voulait faire des choses comme il faut pour Bella et attendre qu'ils soient mariés."

Renée s'étouffa de rire. "En quelle année sommes-nous, 1920?" Je risquai un coup d'œil vers Alice et vit qu'elle se mordait la lèvre. "De nos jours les enfants n'attendent même pas de connaître le nom de l'autre, encore moins jusqu'au mariage!" Tuez-moi maintenant, s'il vous plaît.

Alice dut sentir ma détresse. "Eh bien, même si je suis un peu partiale car c'est mon frère, je dois dire que Bella a beaucoup de chance car elle va avoir un des derniers gentlemen."

Merci, Alice. "Quoi qu'il en soit, Bella, nous n'allons pas trop entrer dans les détails mais nous avons pensé que nous pourrions juste te donner quelques conseils. Nous avons bien toutes été innocentes une fois."

"Parle pour toi!" Ma mère étai-elle ivre? Esmée lui avait bien donné un verre de champagne mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle en ait pris plus d'une gorgée.

"Maman, je ne pense pas ..."

"Mesdames, laissez-moi vous raconter l'histoire de ma première fois avec le père de Bella." Non, ça ne pouvait pas se produire. Ma mère avait toujours été la reine du partage mais elle n'allait pas raconter devant des étrangers virtuels et sa fille, ce qu'elle avait partagé avec mon père.

Rose sourit. "Racontez, Renée. Les types forts, silencieux comme Charlie sont généralement sauvages au lit, non?" l'encouragea-t-elle." Il vous a sauté dessus au premier rendez-vous?"

"Premier rendez-vous!" hurla Renée. "Chérie, nous n'avons même pas eu de premier rendez-vous!"

Quoi?

Rose et Alice avaient l'air ravi. Jessica était secouée de rire. Esmée avait un sage sourire. Angela eut la courtoisie d'apparaître mortifiée autant que moi, elle se déplaçait dans son siège en regardant la porte, comme si elle envisageait de la démonter pour se sauver. Et je serais juste derrière elle si elle le faisait.

"Vous voyez, j'ai rencontré Charlie quand il m'a arrêtée." Voilà pour cette belle histoire d'un pique-nique dans le parc. "Je me suis baignée nue dans le lac au Polk Park. Il était environ 22 heures, j'avais effectivement eu un rendez-vous avec David Crowley."

Je m'étranglai. Le père de Tyler? Jessica non seulement tremblait de rire mais elle en pleurait aussi.

"Nous étions dans le parc mais il était trop mauviette pour rentrer dans l'eau avec moi alors il a juste regardé pendant que je nageais. Mais quand Charlie est arrivé, il s'est enfui et m'a laissée là!" Après tout ce temps, elle semblait encore en colère.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, je vois la voiture de police puis Charlie venant vers l'eau à grandes enjambées. Il a pointé sa lampe de poche vers moi et je n'avais vraiment pas le choix d'admettre que j'étais là. David m'avait laissé excitée un peu ou même beaucoup, après tout." Elle rit à son intelligence.

"Donc, j'ai dit, _bonjour officier_. Il a demandé ce que je faisais et je lui ai dit que j'étais en train de me baigner et je lui ai demandé s'il aimerait se joindre à moi. Il était tout énervé et même s'il faisait sombre je pouvais presque le voir rougir. Bella tient ça de lui." Elle s'interrompit pour me sourire. Elle était vraiment inconsciente de mon malaise.

"Il bégaya un peu et dit non puis m'informa que la baignade la nuit, était interdite. Je m'excusai et lui dis que je n'en avais aucune idée et je lui ai demandé s'il pouvait regarder ailleurs, juste pour cette fois. Il était si mignon, Bella, il a compris que j'allais sortir de l'eau et que je voulais qu'il détourne le regard. En fait, il s'est tourné et a regardé dans l'autre sens. Je suis sortie de l'eau et me suis dirigée là où étaient mes vêtements mais j'ai décidé que je voulais avoir du plaisir avec ce doux officier." Je gémis.

"Je me suis approchée de lui par derrière et lui ai tapé sur l'épaule. Il s'est retourné bouche bée en voyant que j'étais encore toute nue. Je lui ai souri et demandé s'il avait une couverture dans sa voiture parce que j'étais toute mouillée. Une fois que près de lui, j'ai vu combien il était mignon, avec ses boucles et sa petite moustache sexy. Au départ, je voulais juste le taquiner mais sa réaction m'a attirée. J'ai vu le désir dans ses yeux, mélangé à de la gêne. Il a bégayé un peu plus et a dit qu'il allait chercher une couverture. Il a couru pratiquement à sa voiture et je l'ai attendu juste là. Il est revenu avec une couverture miteuse de la police et l'a jetée sur moi, en essayant de détourner le regard mais il a échoué lamentablement." Elle sourit en se souvenant.

"Au lieu de m'envelopper dedans, je suis sûre que c'est à quoi il s'attendait, je m'en suis servi comme d'une serviette, frottant chaque centimètre de mon corps. Il ne pouvait pas détourner ses yeux de moi. Je lui ai souri et dit _merci officier,_ en attendant qu'il me dise son nom. Il m'a dit qu'il s'appelait Charlie Swan. J'ai tendu ma main et lui ai dit c'était agréable de le rencontrer et que j'étais Renée. Il a prit ma main dans la sienne et nos regards se sont verrouillés et voilà! Avant que l'un d'eux nous puisse réfléchir j'étais dans ses bras et nous étions en train de nous embrasser. J'ai réussi à lui enlever ses vêtements en moins d'une minute et nous nous sommes roulés sur l'herbe juste après. Ne le dites pas à Phil mais je pense que c'était le meilleur sexe que j'ai jamais eu de toute ma vie. Juste brutal, sauvage et libre." Ayant fini de raconter son histoire, elle se pencha en arrière et nous sourit à toutes.

"Waouh, Renée c'était vraiment quelque chose. Ce sont toujours les plus calmes…!" rit volontiers Alice. Oh mon Dieu, Jasper était calme. Je n'avais pas besoin de penser à ces choses!

Rose rit en secouant la tête. "Je n'ai jamais été avec un de ces types silencieux, Renée mais vous me faites penser que j'aurais dû!"

Jessica pointa son doigt vers moi et rigola. "Toi et Tyler auriez pu être frères et sœurs ! Son béguin pour toi prend toutes sortes de nouvelles significations maintenant! Tu n'as rien à voir avec ta mère, n'est-ce pas Bella? "

Je secouai juste la tête. Je ne pouvais même pas parler en ce moment. Je marmonnai quelque chose au sujet de la salle de bains et allai à l'étage. J'attrapai le téléphone pour appeler Edward. "Bella, salut, comment est la fête?"

"C'est terrible, viens me sauver!"

"Terrible comment?" Il savait bien que je n'étais pas torturée à ma propre fête.

"Si terrible que ma mère vient juste de raconter une histoire de sexe avec mon père." Il rit, ce traître. "Edward!"

"Je suis désolé, mon amour, ça ressemble un peu à ce que j'ai eu avec mes frères au fil des ans. Je suis désolé pour toi, je le pense vraiment!" Ha! J'aurai pu pourrais le croire s'il n'avait pas eu l'air si amusé.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, où êtes-vous les gars?"

"Tu le croirais si je te disais que nous sommes dans un club de striptease?" Quoi? J'entendais la musique en arrière-plan. Il y était bel et bien.

"Alice vous a organisé une soirée dans un club de striptease? Pourquoi?"

"Je suppose qu'elle pensait que cela me préparait pour demain. Ça et elle suppose que ton père et Phil vont trouver cela fun ".

Hum hum. "Et ça l'est?"

"Pas pour moi. Emmett, Phil et ton père en profitent à fond. Jasper a du mal avec le désir dans l'air."

"Pourquoi tu ne t'amuses pas? Regarder les filles nues est censé retourner tous les gars." J'étais jalouse, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

"Je n'ai aucun intérêt pour personne sauf pour toi," dit-il doucement. Je savais que c'était vrai mais c'était agréable de l'entendre. "Imagine simplement que je peux réellement entendre leurs pensées et non seulement je ne suis pas intéressé mais en plus cela me perturbe."

Cela m'intrigua. "Comment?"

"Eh bien la jeune fille qui danse en ce moment pense à son mauvais payeur d'ex-mari et qu'elle doit gagner au moins trois cents dollars ce soir pour payer son loyer." Il avait l'air triste pour elle. "Ce n'est pas exactement alléchant, tu comprends ce que je veux dire?" Je le savais et je pariais juste qu'il ferait en sorte de lui donner l'argent dont elle avait besoin en pourboire.

"Tu vas t'occuper de cela, pas vrai?"

"Eh bien, je ne souhaite à personne de perdre sa maison..."

"Tu es un homme merveilleux, Edward Cullen. Je ne peux plus attendre de devenir ta femme."

Je pouvais entendre le sourire revenir dans sa voix. "Je ne peux pas attendre non plus. Je t'aime et je vais te voir très bientôt. Retourne à ta fête, encore un peu et je serais avec toi." Je raccrochai et j'étais prête à voir ce que le reste de la soirée me réservait.

* * *

 _ **Alice a finalement réussi, nous en aurons plus la prochaine fois**_

 _ **Qui vient lire? Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de commentaires…**_

 _ **Merci les filles**_


	11. Chapitre 11

.

 _ **Le sacrifice de l'agneau**_

 **Chapitre 11**

 _ **Bella**_

Je sortis du lit d'Edward, _notre_ lit, pour retourner à la fête. J'ouvris la porte sans regarder et je me cognai contre quelqu'un. "Aïe!" Des mains douces m'attrapèrent avant que je ne tombe. Je levai les yeux vers les yeux bleus inquiets de ma mère.

"Bella, est-ce que tu vas bien?"

"Oh, bien sûr, Maman, j'ai juste appelé Edward." J'essayais de le faire venir pour me sauver… mais tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir.

Ma mère me regarda comme si elle pouvait voir à travers moi et en y songeant je savais qu'elle le faisait toujours. "Bella, parlons une minute, d'accord?"

"Bien sûr." Je m'assis sur le lit et attendis d'entendre ce que ma mère avait à dire. Elle regarda autour d'elle voyant toute la musique et les revues d'Edward.

"C'est une grande chambre. C'est vraiment un collectionneur, pas vrai? Il a de la musique plus vieille que moi!" Oh, maman, si seulement tu savais.

"Ouais, Edward est ainsi… éclectique…"

Renée souffla et s'assit sur la couette dorée à côté de moi. "Bella, je suis désolée si je t'ai embarrassée en bas. Je n'essayais pas, tu sais. Nous avons toujours été ouvertes sur le sexe et honnêtement j'ai pensé que partager cette histoire pourrait te rendre moins nerveuse pour demain."

"Mais, maman, tu ne vois pas combien c'est bizarre pour moi d'entendre parler de mes parents qui se sautent dessus quelques minutes après s'être rencontrés? " Je veux dire, vraiment, qui veut apprendre des trucs intimes sur ses parents de toute façon?

Elle rit. "Oui, je suppose que je ne voudrais pas entendre ma mère parler de mon père de cette manière non plus. C'est juste que tu es ici, à presque dix-neuf ans et que tu vas te marier demain mais avec Charlie on dirait que c'était hier. Cela me fait me sentir jeune à nouveau, me rappeler à quel point je pouvais être sauvage et comment ton père pourrait être différent. Il est tellement sérieux maintenant. Il est devenu adulte bien avant moi et c'est pourquoi nous nous sommes séparés."

Je n'avais jamais vraiment pensé à leur rupture comme ça. Je suppose que j'ai toujours supposé que Charlie était le même Charlie qu'elle avait épousé. "Alors papa a changé?"

"Il a dû, Bella. Il avait une femme et un enfant. Il a toujours été responsable, ça n'a jamais changé, c'est juste qu'il a rangé ce côté sauvage, pour pouvoir faire les choses bien. C'est ce qui devait être fait, sur le moment je n'appréciais pas." Durant toutes ces années, nous n'avions jamais vraiment parlé de leur divorce, je savais qu'ils étaient opposés dans tous les sens. Je suppose que ce n'était pas toujours le cas.

"Et chérie, c'est vraiment pourquoi j'ai voulu partager cette histoire avec toi."

"Que veux-tu dire, maman?"

"Je veux dire que tu es comme ton père, si sérieuse et si engagée. C'est un merveilleux trait et je suis contente que tu l'aies pris de lui mais je voulais vraiment te rappeler de profiter de la vie. Sois sauvage avec ton mari tant que tu en as la chance. Vous êtes jeunes et vous devez vous rouler dans l'herbe et partager du sexe passionné." Oh, maman, je le souhaite! Rien que le fait qu'il fasse l'amour avec moi, sera un grand accomplissement.

Quelque chose dans mon visage dut alerter ma mère parce qu'elle tendit la main et prit mon menton. "Bella, tu sais sûrement qu'Edward est fou de toi. C'est écrit sur son visage chaque fois qu'il te regarde. Vous avez vos raisons pour attendre, je ne comprends pas vraiment mais je peux sûrement respecter ça. Votre première fois sera magnifique, comme il se doit. Bien que je ne regrette rien de ce qui est arrivé entre ton père et moi, c'était différent pour nous, aucun de nous n'était innocent. Promets-moi juste qu'un jour… bientôt, tu auras du sexe spontané et spectaculaire."

Je ris, ne pouvant m'en empêcher. "Oui, je te le promets." J'avais besoin d'attendre d'être un vampire mais j'étais sûre d'attaquer Edward aussi souvent que je pourrai.

"Maintenant, je crois que tu as une fête en bas, jeune dame." Maman me prit la main et me tira sur mes pieds. Je gémis. "Pas de ça ou je vais raconter une autre histoire avec Charlie."

"Ok, ok, je vais prendre un visage de fête, maman."

Elle rit et me donna une accolade rapide. "Allons, ça m'intéresse d'entendre si cette morveuse de Jessica a de bonnes histoires à partager."

"Maman!"

"Quoi? Je n'aime pas comment elle te traite." Ma mère continue d'être attentive à tout, elle voit tout, j'espère que c'est le seul truc qu'elle va voir ce soir.

Nous nous dirigeâmes en bas où apparemment Rose finissait de raconter sa propre histoire. "Et puis le cadre de lit a craqué et nous avons roulé sous le bureau, chamboulant tout et cassant tout, y compris l'ordinateur. Bien sûr, mon homme n'a pas laissé cela l'arrêter." La mâchoire d'Angela était décrochée et Jessica avait l'air en état de choc. Esmée et Alice haussèrent juste les épaules, elles étaient probablement là et avaient vécu la même chose.

"Bella, tu es là!" Alice me fit un sourire rayonnant. "L'heure des histoires est presque terminée mais peut-être que Jess a une histoire à partager?" Tout le monde se retourna pour regarder Jessica et voir si elle avait quelque chose à partager.

"Moi?"

"Oui, Jessica. Tu as bien ri à toutes nos histoires de sexe, tu as sûrement quelque chose à dire." Rosalie la fixa longuement. "Ou c'est juste des paroles, pas d'action? A l'école tu sembles être une sorte d'allumeuse, alors raconte-nous!"

Jessica avait l'air mortifié. "Euh, euh, je n'ai pas vraiment quoi que ce soit comme ça à raconter."

"Oh vraiment? Donc, ces rumeurs que j'ai entendu sur toi et Mike Newton ..." Rosalie était dans son élément. Elle la regarda comme le chat qui allait manger le canari.

"Quoi? Des rumeurs?"

"Allez, Jess, crache le morceau." Je me sentis presque désolée pour elle, elle semblait assez agitée. Elle ne voulait pas nous regarder et ses poings étaient serrés.

"Ecoute, Rosalie, si elle ne veut pas partager, pas besoin d'insister. Nous pouvons faire autre chose. Il y a du gâteau et des cadeaux, non?" C'était une première pour moi : demander à voir les cadeaux mais je voulais détourner l'attention de Jessica.

Je suppose qu'elle n'apprécia pas mon aide, parce qu'elle me fusilla du regard. Ses yeux bruns restèrent sur les miens quand elle dit rapidement, "Non, Bella, c'est bien, tu devrais savoir ce que c'est que le sexe la première fois." Oh oh. "Ce n'est comme pas comme se rouler dans l'herbe au bord du lac ou casser un lit. Ça fait mal et c'est fini rapidement et ce n'est vraiment pas amusant, si tu veux savoir." Que devais-je répondre à cela?

"Humm, eh bien ça doit vraiment dépendre du choix du partenaire. Je suppose que tu as dû mal choisir." Mon Dieu, Rosalie était le diable. Drôle mais le diable malgré tout.

"Euh, désolée, Jessica?" C'est sorti comme une question et je n'étais pas sûre de ce que je regrettais, la façon dont Rose la traitait ou sa mauvaise expérience sexuelle avec Mike Newton? Je ne voulais vraiment pas penser à ce dernier. Maintenant, j'avais une nouvelle inquiétude. Est-ce que ça risquait de mal se passer pour Edward et moi? Nous étions tous les deux vierges après tout.

Esmée, toujours l'élément pacificateur, vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. "Ne t'inquiète pas, Bella. La première fois de chacun est différente." Elle nous regarda les unes après les autres." Carlisle n'était pas mon premier mari. J'avais été mariée très jeune avant de le rencontrer. C'était un mariage arrangé et nous ne connaissons pas vraiment l'autre. Je ne peux pas mentir et dire que le sexe était quelque chose que j'ai apprécié ou voulu à ce moment-là, c'était juste une corvée." Elle serra ma main.

"Mais après avoir perdu mon mari, j'ai rencontré Carlisle. Notre première fois a été magique. Il était doux, affectueux et gentil. Il était tout. L'acte sexuel lui-même n'était pas différent mais les sentiments et l'amour derrière l'acte lui-même a rendu tout cela merveilleux et nouveau. Je ne doute pas que cela sera comme cela entre Edward et toi parce que vous partagez un type particulier d'amour que peu de gens trouvent."

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et débordèrent. "Merci, Esmée," murmurai-je.

"Même si nous sommes tous les deux sans expérience, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que tout sera très bien, tout comme vous l'avez dit." Je me sentais ainsi. J'étais nerveuse, bien sûr mais je savais qu'être avec Edward serait un rêve devenu réalité.

"Le moment des cadeaux!" Le timing d'Alice était impeccable, comme toujours. Je dus étouffer mon envie de m'enfuir quand elle apporta paquet après paquet.

"Alice, nous ne sommes pas si nombreuses ici, pourquoi vingt cadeaux?"

"Bella tu es bête, tu sais bien que je n'allais pas t'offrir qu'une seule chose!" Bien sûr que non, c'était bien ce dont nous parlions. J'étais bien contente qu'elle n'ait pas fait plus.

"Très bien, allons-y." Il était préférable d'en finir au plus vite. La majorité des cadeaux était de la lingerie. Sac après sac, de la lingerie française si sophistiquée que je ne pensais pas savoir comment la mettre… et si je devais la mettre… ce que je n'étais pas prête à faire. "Alice, c'est transparent!" sifflai-je en voyant la nuisette beige qui ressemblait à un filet de pêche.

"Eh bien ouais, Bella, c'est censé l'être."

"Pourquoi la mettre si on peut voir à travers?" Je trouvai vraiment ce concept déconcertant.

Alice me regarda. "Il l'aimera, fais-moi confiance." Oh mon Dieu, elle m'avait vu dans cette chose dans une de ses visions? C'était juste trop.

"Je ne vais pas la porter."

Je me vis la jeter. Alice dut le voir vu parce qu'elle hurla, "Bella Swan, tu ne vas pas jeter une nuisette Jean LeClerc!"

"Bien, bien, je ne la jetterai pas." Pas plus que je ne la porterai. Elle sembla apaisée cependant car elle cessa de crier.

J'ouvris le prochain paquet, un cadeau de ma mère. Oh, c'était mieux comme ça. C'était une chemise de nuit bleue. C'était court mais ce n'était pas transparent et ça couvrait tout. C'était très beau. "Oh maman, elle me plait beaucoup. "

"J'ai pensé que tu pourrais peut-être la porter pour ta nuit de noces. Alice m'a dit que le bleu était la couleur préférée d'Edward sur toi." J'essayai d'imaginer son visage quand il me verrait mais je n'étais pas vraiment sûre de savoir comment il réagirait. Toutefois je pensais qu'il aimerait.

Alice me tendit un autre paquet. "C'est de Rosalie." Oh, Seigneur! Rosalie m'avait fait un cadeau? Cela ne pouvait pas être bon. Je déchirai le paquet et sentis le rouge se propager sur mon visage. Elle m'avait offert un grand vibromasseur bleu de vingt centimètres. Je ne savais même pas quoi dire et si même j'avais des mots pour le dire.

"Juste au cas où mon cher frère ne sache pas quoi faire!" ronronna Rosalie. "Et comme le bleu est sa couleur préférée sur toi, après tout…" Avec cela, je perdis le contrôle. Je me mis à rire pendant dix minutes d'affilée. C'était humiliant mais hilarant et je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter. Tout le monde se joignit à moi.

Une fois calmée je continuai d'ouvrir mes cadeaux. Jessica et Angela m'avait offert quelques lotions pour le bain et le corps et Esmée une autre jolie chemise de nuit blanche en satin. Au moins, j'avais eu quelques nouvelles choses que je pourrais porter confortablement, contrairement aux atrocités d'Alice. Un bustier rouge en cuir? Vraiment?

"Merci à toutes, vraiment, ce sont de magnifiques cadeaux." Alice sortit le gâteau et nous nous assîmes autour de la table pour le manger ou faire semblant…

Nous en terminions avec notre gâteau quand tout à coup la tête d'Alice se tourna et elle dit : "Ils sont de retour! "Les hommes étaient rentrés. Avant que je puisse me lever Edward était à côté de moi.

"Bonsoir, mon amour, as-tu passé bon moment?"

"En fait, j'ai eu du bon temps et quelques beaux cadeaux ..."

"Ce qu'il verra plus tard…" interrompit Alice en rangeant les cadeaux dans leurs sacs.

Edward sourit de son sourire qui faisait arrêter mon cœur à chaque fois. "Je me réjouis d'avance, alors. Mesdames si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais vous emprunter ma future épouse pour quelques minutes. "

"Edward!" La voix d'Alice était de l'avertissement pur.

"Alice, Il n'est que vingt-trois heures douze, j'ai donc encore… quarante-sept minutes avant de devoir partir. Je connais tes règles."

"Eh bien, d'accord alors." Au consentement d'Alice, Edward me prit dans ses bras et me porta comme une mariée dans l'escalier.

"Je pense que tu es un peu en avance pour ça," lui rappelai-je.

"L'entrainement rend tout parfait, Bella."

"Ha, nous avons beaucoup d'entrainement , tu me transportes partout, mais si tu souhaites t'entrainer à autre chose... "

Il me déposa sur le lit et secoua la tête. "Je ne veux pas aller dans cette direction maintenant. Je crois que nous avons quelques cadeaux à échanger?"

"Pfff, plus de cadeaux."

"Mon amour, tu avais promis. C'est important." Il avait raison, j'avais promis. De plus, j'étais heureuse de lui donner mon cadeau.

"Bien, alors moi d'abord?" Il hocha la tête. Je lui tendis le sac cadeau. "Raconte-moi ta soirée, comment c'était?"

Edward leva les yeux au ciel. "Emmett s'est régalé de jouer à l'adolescent humain excité. Il a crié aux filles de tout enlever. Bien sûr, après il nous a tous informé Rosalie était plus hot que toutes les filles sur place." Je ris. "Jasper et lui ont pensé que ce serait amusant de m'embarrasser en commandant des danses sur mes genoux mais j'ai refusé à chaque fois, je les ai refilées à ton père et Phil. "

Oh, beurk. "Euh, je n'ai pas vraiment besoin d'avoir cette image en tête!"

Il sourit. "Au moins eux ont passé un bon moment…."

"C'est bien, je suppose. Maintenant, ouvre ton cadeau." Il défit rapidement le papier bleu et ouvrit la boîte. Il leva la montre à gousset et la retourna, regardant l'inscription et la date.

"Bella, c'est merveilleux. Tu ne pouvais pas trouver quelque chose de mieux. Elle est vraiment de 1918? "

"Oui, l'année de ta transformation, ce qui t'a conduit jusqu'à moi. Il me la fallait pour toi."

"Elle me plait beaucoup, vraiment." Il se pencha et m'embrassa doucement. "Maintenant, à ton tour!"

Il me tendit deux paquets carrés. "Deux?" Je haussai un sourcil.

"Ils vont ensemble et avant de commencer, ils ne sont pas chers du tout." Il me connaissait si bien.

J'ouvris le plus gros paquet en premier et je trouvai un journal gravé. _Breaking Dawn_ par Isabella et Edward Cullen. C'était beau, en cuir vert avec une écriture dorée. Je l'ouvris et trouvai des pages et des pages remplies de la parfaite écriture d'Edward.

 _C'était un jour comme les autres à Forks, pluvieux et froid, même pour un mois de mars. L'école bourdonnait des nouvelles de la présence d'une nouvelle fille, Isabella Swan…_

Je regardai Edward. "C'est quoi, exactement?" Je savais ce que c'était mais je voulais savoir ce que cela signifiait pour lui. "C'est un journal qui raconte notre histoire. J'ai écrit ma version et il y a beaucoup de place pour que tu puisses écrire la tienne."

"C'est adorable. Comment se fait-il que tu aies pensé à cela?" Je voulais vraiment demander pourquoi, parce que je soupçonnai que sa réponse serait le meilleur cadeau qu'il pouvait me faire.

Il avait l'air mal à l'aise et passa sa main dans ses cheveux perpétuellement en désordre.

"C'est juste que quand tu vas être transformée, tu pourras conserver tes souvenirs humains mais ils ne seront pas aussi vifs qu'à présent donc j'ai voulu écrire tout ce que je peux pour toi. Ainsi, tu pourras revenir en arrière et lire quand tu auras besoin de te souvenir." Ça y était. Il avait réellement et véritablement accepté ma transformation. Ça ne lui plaisait peut-être pas mais de toute façon il allait le faire.

"C'est magnifique. Merci, Edward." Je n'aurais pas pu arrêter les larmes de couler même si j'avais essayé.

Il tendit la main et les essuya avec ses doigts frais. "Cela signifie énormément pour moi que tu veuilles me donner nos souvenirs en cadeau."

Il sourit et sécha la dernière larme. "Ouvre l'autre." C'était un autre journal, juste intitulé _L'enfance de Bella_. Je l'ouvris et il y avait encore plus d'écriture d'Edward. Il avait retranscrit toutes les histoires qu'il m'avait demandé de lui raconter nuit après nuit. Il y avait mis toutes mes mésaventures et mes souvenirs pour que je puisse les avoir si j'avais besoin d'eux. "Encore une fois, il y a beaucoup de pages blanches de sorte que tu peux ajouter tout ce dont nous n'avons pas encore parlé ou ce que tu veux. "

Je me levai et passai mes bras autour de lui. "Ce sont les plus meilleurs cadeaux que j'aurai jamais pu espérer. Merci, Edward." Je l'embrassai, plus fort qu'il me laissait généralement le faire mais il ne pouvait pas m'arrêter en ce moment. Nous nous fondîmes l'un dans l'autre.

"Edwardddddddddddd" Le cri provenait d'en bas. "C'est l'heure!" gémit-il en s'éloignant de moi. Nous regardâmes tous les deux l'horloge et je vis qu'il était vingt-trois heures et cinquante-sept minutes à présent.

"Le timing d'Alice est terrible," me plaignis-je.

"C'est vrai, mon amour mais je lui ai fait une promesse. La prochaine fois que je te verrai, tu marcheras dans l'allée. Je ne peux pas attendre". Il était tellement excité et franchement moi aussi… Le voir en smoking en train de m'attendre serait un vrai plaisir.

Je l'embrassai une fois de plus. "Rendez-vous devant l'autel." Il me fit son sourire spécial et sortit de la maison avant qu'Alice ne recommencer à hurler.

* * *

 _ **Alice est toujours aussi terrible non?**_

 _ **Mais ça y est le mariage approche…**_

 _ **Encore des préparatifs la prochaine fois**_

 _ **Merci de nous lire**_


	12. Chapitre 12

**.**

 **Le sacrifice de l'agneau**

 **Chapitre 12**

 _ **Edward**_

J'allais me marier aujourd'hui et ma fiancée était détenue en captivité par ma minuscule mais terrifiante sœur. Je ne me plaignais pas, cependant. Comme Alice était occupée avec Bella je n'avais rien d'autre à faire que l'écouter crier mentalement depuis l'intérieur.

 _Edward, prends Jasper et Emmett et assurez-vous que nous avons mis assez de chaises en place dans le salon. Ne pense même pas monter à l'étage!_ Alors, les gars et moi nous nous assurâmes que nous avions assez de chaises pour les invités.

 _Edward, va dehors immédiatement et regarde que le traiteur installe tout exactement comme je l'ai prévu._ Un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, tout était conforme aux spécifications d'Alice alors je ne pris pas la peine d'aller dehors. Je m'occupai à mon piano, sachant que Bella serait capable de m'entendre de la chambre d'Alice et je jouai son morceau. Je voulais qu'elle sache que je pensais à elle et que je ne pouvais pas attendre de devenir son mari. Alors que je jouai la note finale un petit tourbillon apparut à mes côtés.

"Edward Cullen! Je t'ai juste demandé de faire _une_ chose et tu ne prends même pas la peine de la faire?" La rage d'Alice était palpable.

"J'ai regardé par la fenêtre et tout est comme il se doit, Alice." Elle leva les mains en l'air, dégoûtée et repartit, marmonnant que si quelque chose devait être fait il fallait qu'elle s'en occupe elle-même. Elle sortit pour aller intimider le traiteur et j'eus la chance de me retrouver seul _._

 _Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi. Les Denali vont arriver dans dix minutes. Tu vas aller les saluer et jouer le bon hôte. C'est le moins que tu puisses faire puisque tu n'as RIEN FAIT DU TOUT AUJOURD'HUI!_ J'étouffai un gémissement, je ne pouvais plus attendre ce mariage sur lequel j'avais fantasmé d'innombrables fois et là il me tardait vraiment que ce soit fini.

Je n'oublierai jamais la première fois que j'ai songé à épouser Bella. C'était le jour où je l'ai entendue dire mon nom pendant son sommeil pour la première fois, le jour où je suis complètement tombé amoureux d'elle.

Jusque là je l'avais nié mais savoir que j'étais dans ses rêves, comme elle serait dans les miens si j'étais capable de rêver, avait abattu toutes les barrières que j'avais érigées pour ma propre protection. J'étais assis dans son rocking-chair et j'avais imaginé ce que cela serait de voir Bella drapée de blanc, au bras de son père, prête à aller vers l'autel. Bien sûr, mon imagination l'avait faite épouser un garçon humain indigne, parce que je ne pouvais pas fantasmer qu'un jour elle pourrait être à moi.

Mais de toute façon, nous étions ici et c'était le jour de notre mariage. Bella allait être ma femme. J'allais être son mari. Nous serions ensemble pour toujours. C'était une leçon d'humilité, elle était vraiment la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée.

Emmett interrompit mes ruminations avec un énorme soupir. "Alice dit que nous devons aller ramasser toutes les feuilles sur la propriété. Nous vivons dans une forêt! Comment est-il censé ne pas y avoir de feuilles?" La consternation était clairement inscrite sur son visage.

"Eh bien, il ne faudra pas longtemps pour nettoyer celles qui sont déjà parterre mais pourquoi diable pense-t-elle que les feuilles ne vont plus tomber… cela me dépasse."

"Les mariages sont terribles. Je suis tellement heureux que cela soit le dernier que nous ayons à gérer."

"Que veux-tu dire, Emmett? Tu te remaries avec Rose tous les dix ans?!"

"Ouais mais c'est le dernier premier mariage. Les nôtres sont simples et nous n'avons pas l'élément humain à considérer. Tu as vu toute cette nourriture là-bas? Et nous n'avons même pas invité toute la ville? "

"Non, heureusement Bella a mis son veto. Vraiment ce n'est que nous, Charlie, Renée et Phil, les Denali, quelques personnes de l'hôpital et des camarades de classe." Je dis la dernière partie un peu amèrement. Je ne pouvais croire qu'Alice avait invité les anciens 'amis' de Bella, ce terme n'était pas vraiment approprié.

"Des camarades de classe? Comme Newton?"

Ugh. "Oui, elle a invité Newton, Crowley et Yorkie."

Emmett éclata d'un rire franc et sonore. "Le fan club de Bella! Impressionnant! Ce mariage pourrait bien être amusant après tout! "

Je le fixai. "Amusant pour toi, peut-être, tu n'as pas à entendre leurs pensées." Newton était tout juste resté en vie ces dernières années. Ses pensées concernant Bella me mettaient en colère presque autant que celles de Jacob l'avait fait. Il était resté vivant seulement parce le tuer nous aurait obligé à quitter la région et que je ne pourrais plus voir Bella.

Emmett me tapa sur l'épaule avec une de ses grosses mains. "Cool, frérot, tu as la fille ! Ils vont s'asseoir et la regarder t'épouser. Tu as gagné. C'est fantastique! Ils vont être jaloux! "

Hummm, il marquait un point." Pourquoi penses-tu qu'elles ont invités Stanley? Même chose, elle verra que c'est Bella qui t'a gagné. Je pense que tu vas apprécier leurs pensées aujourd'hui, mon frère."

Avant que je puisse répondre, Jasper entra dans la chambre suivie d'une Alice furieuse. "Il y a vraiment trop de saleté dehors, les robes vont se salir. Faites quelque chose! "

Jasper roula des yeux vers nous et partit chercher un balai dans le garage. Cet homme avait la patience d'un saint.

"Des saletés et des feuilles dehors? Comment est-ce possible?" Emmett était en train de titiller la femelle grizzli comme il le faisait habituellement. Il n'apprendrait donc jamais. Le visage d'Alice s'obscurcit et si nous avions du sang dans nos veines, elle aurait été rouge vif.

"Emmett Cullen, je crois que tu es censé être dehors en train de nettoyer les feuilles. Ça aurait déjà dû être fait, mais non, tu es là à ne rien faire… avec notre frère tout aussi inutile! Rien que pour ça, va voir le traiteur. Ils veulent que nous testions la nourriture pour nous assurer que tout est bon et aucun humain n'est pas encore là. N'hésite pas à manger! _S'il pense qu'il va se foutre de moi aujourd'hui, il va lui arriver des bricoles._

"Pas du tout, Alice, je ne vais pas toucher la nourriture. Je vais prendre soin de tes maudites feuilles mais ... "

"Ne me fais pas appeler Rose. Elle est de mauvaise humeur." Le nec plus ultra de la menace, faire venir Rosalie. Non pas que Rose se souciait du mariage mais ce jour était arrivé et elle voulait juste que ça passe vite et que ce soit fini. Elle ferait n'importe quoi si la journée pouvait passer plus vite et même obliger son mari à manger de la nourriture humaine.

"Très bien, j'y vais!" dit Emmett, toutes traces de son amusement précédent à mes dépens, emportées par l'irritation de la tâche qui lui incombait.

Alice me cloua du regard. "Quoi? Dois-je sortir et m'assurer qu'il n'y a pas d'insectes qui volent dans l'espace aérien Cullen?" Oups, je devenais trop sarcastique. _Très drôle, Edward, pourquoi suis-je la seule qui veuille que ce mariage soit parfait? Je fais tout cela pour toi et Bella et tout ce que je reçois ce sont des remarques sarcastiques et peu d'effort._

"Désolé, Alice, que veux-tu que je fasse?"

"Les Denali arrivent maintenant, va les saluer et leur faire visiter. Laisse les filles utiliser la chambre au deuxième étage pour se changer et... Je dois aller voir Bella. Et pas de coup d'œil en douce!"

"Je ne l'ai pas fait, je veux que cela soit une surprise et seule Bella est capable de me donner ça." De plus, je ne voulais pas vraiment être dans la tête d'Alice plus que nécessaire aujourd'hui. Sa tête était un total chaos.

"Allez, maintenant!" Petite vampire autoritaire. J'allai à l'extérieur pour accueillir nos vieux amis et me préparer à la rection de Tanya.

"Carmen, Eléazar, Tanya, Kate, c'est si bon de vous voir!" Ils sortirent tous d'un Explorer blanc aux vitres teintées. Tanya courut immédiatement vers moi pour m'enlacer.

"Edward! Je ne peux pas croire que tous les hommes Cullen soient pris. C'est un triste jour pour les femmes célibataires! "Je la serrai dans mes bras rapidement et reculai pour la regarder. Elle portait une robe jaune pâle avec un chapeau assorti, ses boucles blondes cascadaient par-dessous.

"Tanya, tu es très jolie."

"Je souhaiterai pouvoir dire la même chose pour toi, pourquoi portes-tu un jeans le jour de ton mariage? "

Je ris. "Alice nous a assigné des tâches importantes comme enlever les feuilles et nettoyer la saleté dehors. Si je m'étais mis en smoking, elle m'aurait probablement étripé. En fait, peut-être que je devrais aller me changer finalement…"

Carmen rigola. "Je suis sûre qu'Alice est dans son élément. Et où est ta belle mariée? Nous sommes tous très impatients de rencontrer Bella."

 _Oui, je veux voir la jeune fille qui a réussi à faire bouger l'immuable Edward Cullen. Ce doit vraiment être quelque chose !_ Je levai un sourcil vers Tanya. "Alice la séquestre dans sa chambre. Je ne pense pas que quiconque puisse la voir jusqu'à ce qu'elle marche dans l'allée. Je suis menacé de mort si j'essaie de monter à l'étage ou plonger dans la tête de quelqu'un pour essayer d'avoir un aperçu."

Eléazar tendit la main vers la mienne. "Edward, j'aimerais officiellement m'excuser pour notre famille. Nous aurions dû être là quand vous avez eu des problèmes avec Victoria et les nouveau-nés."

Je dus me battre pour m'empêcher de me crisper à ce souvenir. Leur désertion nous avait tous surpris.

"Pas besoin de vous excuser, Eléazar. Toi et ta famille ne connaissiez pas Bella et je comprends qu'Irina ait été bouleversée à cause de Laurent."

"Ce n'est pas une excuse, Edward. Nous vous connaissons tous et nous aurions dû être là pour vous. Cela ne se reproduira pas et j'espère que tu nous pardonnes."

" Honnêtement il y a rien à pardonner." Je n'allais pas tenir rancune à ma famille élargie. "Je suppose qu'Irina n'était pas prête à nous voir?"

Kate soupira. "Non, elle est encore assez contrariée. Elle a fait le choix de ne pas venir avec nous." _Et elle le regrettera un jour, j'en suis sûre._

"Eh bien, je suis désolé, qu'elle ne soit pas ici mais je suis content de vous voir. J'ai hâte de vous présenter ma Bella." Je ne pus empêcher l'excitation dans ma voix et ils rirent tous de moi.

 _Il est bel et bien complètement amoureux d'elle_. Je souris. "C'est vrai, Tanya." Je fus ravi qu'elle ne semble pas offensée du fait que j'aie trouvé quelqu'un après toutes ces années où je l'avais rejetée. Apparemment Rosalie pourrait apprendre une chose ou deux de Tanya.

 _Edward! Charlie devrait être ici dans cinq minutes. Envoie- le-moi immédiatement! Je dois le faire entrer dans son smoking et m'assurer qu'il soit présentable. Pendant que tu attends pour lui, fais le tour derrière et assure-toi qu'Emmett et Jasper ont tout nettoyé correctement. Puis tu dois aller te préparer, nous n'avons plus que deux heures!_ Alice cria encore plus d'ordres dans ma tête. "S'il vous plait entrez, Esmée est dans le salon en train de finaliser la mise en place des fleurs. Je suis sûr qu'elle apprécierait éventuellement un peu d'aide."

Kate se mit à rire. "Oui, nous allons voir Esmée. Je ne pense pas que l'un d'entre nous veuille être près d'Alice maintenant."

"J'ai entendu ça!" hurla-t-elle quelque part à l'étage. Elles rirent toutes et se dirigèrent à l'intérieur pendant que j'allais derrière la maison. Les jardins étaient impeccables. Une tente blanche s'agitait doucement dans la brise pendant que les serveurs couraient partout pour terminer la mise en place. La journée était typique de Forks, couvert mais il n'y avait pas un soupçon de pluie. Alice était à l'écoute de la météo mentalement depuis des semaines. Je vis Jasper près d'un assez grand orme.

"Que fais-tu, Jasper?"

"Je regarde notre frère faire l'idiot tout seul."

Je levai les yeux et vis Emmett grimper jusqu'au sommet de l'arbre. "Em, que fais-tu là-haut? "

Il fronça les sourcils vers moi. "Je fais descendre les feuilles qui ne tiennent plus. Chaque fois qu'une zone est nettoyée la brise fait tomber de nouvelles feuilles. Je ne veux pas qu'Alice me crie dessus." _Ou pire, qu'elle lâche Rose sur moi._

"Em, je ne pense pas qu'elle voulait que tu dépouilles les arbres de toutes leurs feuilles."

"Ha, c'est ce que tu penses!?"

Je secouai la tête. "Charlie sera là dans une minute, alors essaie d'y aller mollo, d'accord? "

Emmett rit. "Quand vas-tu l'appeler papa?"

Je levai les yeux. "Probablement jamais. Nous en sommes arrivés au point où il ne veut pas me tirer dessus chaque fois qu'il me voit, je pense que c'est aussi bien. Em, descends de l'arbre, nous devons commencer à nous préparer." Il sauta, provoquant un mini tremblement de terre.

Jasper se tourna vers moi. "Tu n'es même pas nerveux?"

"Pas du tout. Je suis heureux et excité. J'ai attendu ce jour depuis très long temps."

"Bon à savoir, je n'aurai pas besoin d'utiliser mon don sur le marié."

Je souris. "Ouais, tu pourras l'utiliser pour Bella. La connaissant, elle est assez nerveuse pour nous deux."

"En fait elle est en fait relativement calme. Pour une raison inexplicable elle veut t'épouser." Je le tapai sur l'épaule.

Je finissais de faire le tour de la maison juste au moment où Charlie arriva. Il était allé à la pêche ce matin, pour passer du temps avec Billy car il ne viendrait pas au mariage. Alice avait parlé à Charlie d'inviter Billy et elle l'avait convaincu que de l'inviter pourrait être maladroit, surtout avec son fils qui était amoureux de Bella.

Charlie en avait parlé avec Billy et ils avaient convenu que ça serait mieux si Billy ne venait pas. Aucun des loups n'avait été invité. J'étais désolé de ne pas inclure Seth car je l'aimais vraiment mais j'avais compris la loyauté de la meute et juste senti que c'était pour le mieux. Bella était d'accord avec moi. Nous voulions que notre mariage soit pour nous, pas pour les traités et pactes.

"Bonjour, Charlie."

"Edward." Il n'avait pas l'air trop heureux. Passer un smoking n'était pas exactement l'activité favorite de Charlie Swan.

"Je suis venu vous dire de monter à l'étage immédiatement. Alice vous attend."

A ces mots Charlie était devenu encore plus pâle, comme si c'était possible. Bella avait hérité la pâleur délicate de son père.

Il déglutit nerveusement. "Comment est-elle?"

"Bella?"

"Non, je suis sûr que Bells va bien. Je voulais dire, comment est Alice? Est-elle ... effrayante aujourd'hui?"

Ha, ma petite sœur faisait trembler le chef Charlie Swan comme une feuille. Je ne pus résister à le taquiner un peu.

"Elle est sur le sentier de la guerre. Je ne vais pas mentir. Elle a obligé Emmett et Jasper à nettoyer tout la saleté dans la cour ce matin."

"Oh mon Dieu."

"Soyez heureux que nous ne soyons qu'à deux heures de la cérémonie. Elle n'aura plus assez de temps pour en faire trop avec vous."

Charlie me jeta un œil torve. "D'une certaine manière, je ne pense pas que ce soit vrai. Ta sœur est une force de la nature. "

Je ris. "C'est vrai, j'essayais juste de vous faire sentir un peu mieux."

"Cela n'a pas fonctionné mais merci d'avoir essayé."

 _Edward, je sais qu'il est ici. Amène-le à l'intérieur_ _ **maintenant**_ _!_ "Eh bien, je pense que nous ferions mieux de rentrer avant qu'Alice n'envoie une équipe de recherche pour vous ramener." Il frissonna. "Mes cousins sont arrivés de l'Alaska. Je vais vous présenter avant qu'Alice ne descende pour vous chercher."

J'accompagnai Charlie dans la maison et l'emmenai dans le de séjour. "Charlie, c'est Eléazar et son épouse Carmen, Tanya et Kate. Tout le monde, c'est Charlie Swan, le père de Bella." Charlie regarda les quatre belles personnes en face de lui plutôt hébété.

Tanya, qui ne ratait jamais une occasion d'éblouir un mâle, s'approcha et offrit sa main à Charlie. "Bonjour, Charlie, c'est très agréable de vous rencontrer. Je suis Tanya," ronronna-t-elle pratiquement. Derrière eux Kate secoua la tête.

"Euh, bonjour," balbutia Charlie, prenant la même nuance de rouge comme sa fille le faisait souvent quand je devenais charmeur. Je réfléchissais à la manière d'amener Charlie à l'étage quand le destin intervint sous la forme d'une petite tornade.

"Charlie! Vous aurez beaucoup de temps pour apprendre à vous connaitre pendant la réception. Venez ici, votre smoking vous attend." Alice le regardait d'en haut de l'escalier, serrant la rampe trop fort. Elle allait la casser si elle n'était pas prudente.

Charlie lâcha Tanya des yeux à l'instant où il entendit la voix d'Alice. "Oui, Alice, j'arrive." Sa voix était toute docile. Je dus me mordre les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Elle l'avait intimidé.

"Edward, toi aussi. Va t'habiller il faut que tu sois prêt lorsque les invités vont commencer à arriver." J'avalai péniblement et montai l'escalier avec mon futur beau-père. Aucun de nous n'allait discuter avec elle. Nous tenions trop à nos vies.

* * *

 _ **Alice est un peu trop perfectionniste**_

 _ **et elle aime bien mener tout le monde à la baguette**_

 _ **Qu'en pensez-vous?**_

 _ **Merci de nous lire et à bientôt pour la suite**_


	13. Chapitre 13

**.**

 **Le sacrifice de l'agneau**

 **Chapitre 12**

.

 _Alors toute cette histoire va être racontée par Bella et Edward_

 _mais Alice a demandé de pouvoir dire un petit mot sur la paresse_

 _et le manque d'intérêt des hommes Cullen le jour du mariage._

 _Ils l'ont rendue folle et elle désire partager son point de vue._

 _De plus, il faut qu'elle ait une conversation avec sa nouvelle sœur._

 _ **Alice**_

Paresseux et incompétents hommes vampires! Vous leur demandez une petite chose et ils agissent comme si vous étiez déraisonnable de vouloir le faire en temps opportun. Peu importe que tout ce mariage repose sur mes épaules minuscules mais oh combien gracieuses! Peu importe que cet événement soit à moitié humain et que mes mains soient liées et que beaucoup doive être fait le dernier jour!

L'élément humain est vraiment très frustrant! J'aurais pu avoir mis les fleurs en place au milieu de la nuit mais non, j'ai dû attendre le fleuriste. Toute la nourriture aurait déjà pu être prête sauf que comme je ne mange pas je ne peux pas savoir si c'est bon ou pas… J'ai donc dû attendre le traiteur. Et encore, rien de tout cela n'est aussi ennuyeux que l'absence d'urgence de ma précieuse famille à faire les rares tâches raisonnables que je leur demande! Il n'y a qu'Esmée qui fait sa part, vérifiant les arrangements floraux et s'assurant que la maison est absolument prête.

Carlisle a simulé une _'urgence médicale'_ juste pour sortir de la maison pendant un certain temps. Pense-t-il vraiment que je ne sais pas il n'y a pas d'urgence? Rosalie ne voulait pas du tout participer à cette **farce** c'est ainsi qu'elle appelle ce mariage. Son comportement me rend tellement malade, peut-être finira-t-elle par accepter la présence de Bella dans nos vies dans la prochaine décennie ou les deux prochaines...

Mon bien-aimé Jasper fait tout ce que j'ai demandé mais il le fait avec un sentiment de résignation. Je peux dire quand il pense que je suis ridicule, même s'il m'aime trop pour le dire.

Emmett était au-delà d'ennuyeux : remettre en question tout ce que je demande et agir comme si j'étais la seule à être déraisonnable! Et Edward! Le marié, mon frère bien-aimé fait des choses comme jouer du piano au lieu de faire briller le sol pour son propre mariage!

Bon, oui, c'était si gentil quand il a joué la chanson de Bella. Elle dormait encore en marmonnant le nom d'Edward et le cherchant. C'était très mignon, vraiment. Je pense que Jasper et moi on pourrait jouer aux "humains" parfois pour qu'il puisse trouver une douce manière de me réveiller ... ou peut-être une façon sexy. Hmmm. Oups, je suis me laisse distraire.

Il est clair que personne, sauf Esmée n'a vraiment compris l'importance de cet événement, en particulier le vampire désemparé pour qui je le fais. Edward pense que j'en fais trop et que je dramatise tout.

Comme si vous pouviez être mélodramatique à propos du jour le plus important en cent huit années de vie! Est-ce que c'est mal de vouloir la perfection pour le grand jour de votre frère préféré? Il a attendu si longtemps pour trouver celle qui pourra le compléter. Même s'il n'était pas au courant, moi je savais à quel point il était malheureux et insatisfait jusqu'à ce que Bella entre dans sa vie. Elle a réussi à le faire sourire et à lui apporter de la joie ce qu'aucun d'entre nous n'avait réussi... jusqu'à présent.

Alors officialiser tout cela ne pourrait être plus important. Pourquoi personne à part Esmée et moi ne peut voir cela? Mais non, les autres membres de la famille Cullen m'ont évitée ou ne veulent pas s'impliquer.

Mon téléphone bipe avec un message texte. _Tu as raison, Alice. Je suis désolé si j'ai ri de ton exubérance quand il s'agit du mariage. Sache que Bella et moi apprécions tout ce que tu as fait pour nous, même si nous sommes tous les deux coupables de ne pas le reconnaître. Je t'aime. Toujours._

Je soupire, au moins je n'aurais pas à écrire un message, je lui envoie mes pensées. _Tu es pardonné, Edward. Je suis juste excitée parce que je vous aime tellement tous les deux et je veux que vous soyez heureux._

 _Je ne peux pas être plus heureux que je le suis aujourd'hui, Alice. Merci pour ton aide, pour que Bella et moi puissions être et rester ensemble. Si tu n'avais pas été là pour me rassurer, je me serai enfui loin d'elle avant même que cela commence. Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier._

Eh bien maintenant, il l'avait fait. Je suis complètement émue tout d'un coup. Si je pouvais pleurer et ne pas ruiner mon maquillage déjà impeccable, je serais en train de faire en ce moment _. Je ne t'aurais jamais laissé t'enfuir, Edward. Que tu aies trouvé ton bonheur signifie immensément pour moi. Je t'aime. Maintenant finis de te faire terriblement beau et descends saluer_ _les invités._

Je ris au texto suivant. _Ne suis-je pas toujours terriblement beau? C'est ce que Bella dit! J'y vais, petite sœur et merci encore_.

Eh bien maintenant que le marié était sur la même longueur d'onde que moi, il était temps que la mariée le soit aussi. "Bella, comment vas-tu? As-tu fini?" Comment fait-elle pour rester dans le bain aussi longtemps? Je n'ai pas tellement de temps pour la rendre totalement belle à couper le souffle.

"Je serai là dans cinq minutes, Alice!" Encore attendre. Humains!

Je cours dans le couloir pour voir Charlie puisque Bella me fait attendre. Est-ce qu'au moins une personne fait ce qu'elle était censée faire? Charlie est encore en jeans et t-shirt, assis sur le lit à regarder une chaine sportive. Vraiment? "Charlie Swan!" Il sursaute comme si je venais de pointer son arme sur lui. "Que pensez-vous faire?"

Il - contrairement à mes frères - à au moins la décence de paraitre un peu désolé.

"Eh bien il reste encore quelques heures, Alice. Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de me changer tout de suite, si?" Je fais de mon mon mieux pour tempérer mon caractère.

"Si, en fait vous devez vous changer. Vous devez être en bas pour saluer les invités. Vous êtes le père de la mariée, vous savez!"

"Hey Charlie ont-il déjà parlé des Mariners? Je vous ai apporté un peu de nourriture, ne le dites pas à Alice!" Emmett s'arrête quand il me voit. Je lui lance mon regard le plus meurtrier alors qu'il ressemble à un animal acculé.

"Emmett, pourquoi n'es-tu pas encore habillé?" Mais c'est quoi ces gars?

"Allez, Alice, cela ne va me prendre deux minutes pour mettre le costume de singe! Je voulais juste me détendre avec Charlie pendant qu'il mange et puis je vais me préparer." Ensuite il parle si bas que Charlie ne peut pas l'entendre. "Tu as besoin d'un testeur de nourriture, non? Eh bien Charlie peut être ton cobaye à ma place!"

"Waouh, c'est vraiment bon. Tu n'en veux pas un peu, Emmett?" Charlie prend son assiette et commence à manger.

"Ouais, mon gars, quelqu'un comme toi doit être affamé maintenant!" S'il pense qu'il va gagner, il va voir.

Il plisse les yeux. "En fait, j'ai déjà mangé en bas avant de venir ici. Tout est excellent. Profitez Charlie! Après tout Je pense que je vais aller me préparer maintenant!" Il quitte la chambre aussi rapidement que possible sans faire tomber la façade humaine, ses yeux dorés me regardent attentivement.

Je souffle et me tourne vers Charlie. "Après avoir mangé, lavez-vous les mains et habillez-vous! On ne lambine plus! Si quand je reviens dans cette chambre vous n'êtes pas prêt, je serais plus qu'heureuse de vous aider à vous habiller." Charlie avale sa nourriture rapidement et commence à s'étouffer. Je soupire et je me dirige vers lui pour lui taper dans le dos.

"Est-ce que ça va aller?"

"Très bien, je vais très bien!" s'étouffe-t-il. "Je serai prêt quand tu reviendras, je le jure!" Ha! La menace de l'habiller moi-même a suffit pour le faire bouger. Si ça pouvait être aussi facile avec tout le monde. Je retourne à ma chambre et trouve Bella enveloppée dans sa robe de soie blanche, cadeau de votre serviteur, marchant avec anxiété à côté du lit. "Bella, détends- toi!"

"Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, Alice. Tout le monde va me regarder marcher dans cette allée et attendre que je tombe."

"Tu ne vas pas tomber, Bella. Je l'ai vu, tu te souviens?" Bon sang, les gens feraient bien de commencer à respecter mes visions!? Je n'allais pas la contrarier pour son grand jour. "Arrête de marcher et viens t'asseoir je dois te coiffer." Je la pousse doucement dans la chaise et prend mon fer à friser.

"Très bien, alors peut-être que je ne tomberai pas. Mais je vais bégayer et je vais rougir et je vais nous mettre dans l'embarras Edward et moi. Tout le monde va rire. Jessica sera trop contente!" Dieu me préserve des mariées mélodramatiques.

"Bella, tout le monde sais que tu rougis, tu rougis au moindre truc. Personne ne va trouver ça drôle, en fait c'est plutôt attachant. Tu ne vas pas bégayer, tu n'as que trois simples mots à dire. _Je le veux_. Ça prend moins d'une seconde! Calme-toi!"

"Alice, je vais être le centre d'attention. Tu sais combien je déteste ça. Pourquoi vous ai-je laissé toi et Edward m'embarquer dans tout cela? Nous aurions juste dû nous enfuir." Elle gémit et essaie de cacher son visage dans ses mains. Ça aurait marché si je n'étais pas en train de lui brosser les cheveux.

"Tu vas m'écouter parce que tu sais combien c'est important pour Edward. Et même si tu n'arrives à le saisir en ce moment, ça sera tout aussi important pour toi plus tard de te rappeler le jour où tu es devenu Bella Cullen. "

"Ça aurait pu être important pour nous, même si nous nous étions mariés à Las Vegas," grommelle-t-elle.

Je l'avais. "Bella, arrête! Ce mariage est pour toi et Edward mais c'est aussi pour tout le reste d'entre nous. Ton père, qui a la chance de conduire sa petite fille vers l'autel. Ta mère, pour qui ce sera l'occasion de voir que quelqu'un d'autre va prendre soin de toi. Chacun d'entre nous, nous qui avons vu Edward vivre seul pendant toutes ces années et qui l'avons vu renaître quand il t'a rencontrée. Tu serais vraiment heureuse de tous nous priver de quelque chose d'aussi spécial? "

On aurait dit Bella avait reçu une gifle et elle rougit. "Tu as raison. Ce serait injuste pour vous tous si nous nous étions enfuis. Je suis désolée, Alice. Je suis tellement nerveuse." Je coiffe ses boucles d'acajou luxueuses et je scrute son visage coupable. Je venais de mettre les choses au point et maintenant il était temps de la distraire.

"Es-tu tu nerveuse simplement à propos du mariage?"

"Que veux-tu dire?"

"Je veux dire, tu es peut-être nerveuse au sujet de quelque chose d'autre?"

"Comme si le mariage ne me causait déjà pas assez de soucis?" plaisante-t-elle.

Je hausse les épaules. "Je suis sûre que c'est suffisant pour t'inquiéter mais je ne pense pas que ce soit tout."

Elle ne veut pas croiser mes yeux dans le miroir. "De quoi d'autre devrais-je m'inquiéter? "

Tourner autour du pot ne marche pas avec Bella, en plus ce n'est pas mon style. "Oh, je ne sais pas, peut-être la nuit de noces?" La tête de Bella bouge et sa bouche s'ouvre en un grand "O".

"Euh, pourquoi devrais-je être inquiète à ce sujet? Tu m'as déjà dit que tout allait bien se passer, non?" Elle grince des dents en le disant, pas du tout convaincue de ce qu'elle énonce.

"Je t'avais également dit que le mariage lui-même serait bien mais tu es quand même nerveuse à ce sujet." Alice 1, Bella 0. Je rencontre ses yeux dans le miroir et je ne bouge plus jusqu'à ce que son regard vacille.

"Bon, je suis nerveuse pour ce soir aussi! Comment pourrais-je ne pas l'être? Je serais nerveuse à propos du sexe en toute circonstance mais tu dois admettre que notre situation est assez unique et encore plus effrayante!" Maintenant, nous allions quelque part. Je finis avec le fer à friser et je commence à peigner ses cheveux pour qu'ils soient tirés en arrière avec quelques mèches bouclées qui encadrent son visage.

"As-tu peur qu'il te fasse mal?" Il n'allait pas lui faire du mal, j'avais eu cette vision de nombreuses fois et à chaque fois Bella en sortait indemne et parfaitement contente. Pas que je veuille vraiment voir ces deux-là faire l'amour mais j'étais assez inquiète pour Bella, alors je gardais un œil là-dessus de toute façon.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent. "Oh non, Alice! Je sais qu'il ne me fera pas de mal, au moins pas de cette façon. J'ai juste peur parce que je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je fais. Je fais vierge la plus innocente qui soit."

Je ricane. "Non, ce titre va probablement à mon cher frère!"

"Tu ne m'aides pas Alice!" Bon, c'était vrai.

Je la tourne vers moi et commence son maquillage. "Sais-tu que j'étais vierge quand je suis allée avec Jasper pour la première fois? "

"Je ... Je suppose que je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi."

Je lui souris. "Tu n'avais aucune raison d'y penser. Je voulais discuter de cela avec toi hier soir mais j'ai pensé que ce serait mieux si nous étions seules."

"Tu avais peur?"

Mon esprit est revenu comme un éclair à cette première fois avec Jasper, il y a tellement de décennies mais il me semble que c'était hier. L'amour dans ses yeux quand a tendu la main et caressé mon visage, la douceur de son toucher, la sensation de son corps en mouvement au-dessus du mien et finalement ce sentiment d'être complète quand il m'a fait sienne.

"Non, je pense qu'avec quelqu'un d'autre j'aurais eu peur mais c'était mon Jasper. Et regarder dans ses yeux m'a donné toute la confiance dont j'avais besoin."

"Tu as eu mal? Je veux dire, je suppose que c'est probablement différent puisque tu es un vampire, mais je me demandais juste ... "

"Je ne sais pas si c'est différent. Une première fois est une première fois. Et oui, cela fait mal pendant une minute mais une fois que j'ai dépassé cela, c'était merveilleux. Veux-tu que je te raconte? "

Bella déglutit. "Ouais, si ça ne te met pas trop mal à l'aise."

"Pourquoi serai-je mal à l'aise de parler du plus beau moment de ma vie avec ma meilleure amie et presque sœur?"

Ses yeux s'adoucissent et elle hoche la tête pour que je continue. "Après avoir trouvé Jasper dans ce restaurant, nous sommes sortis et sommes allés dans un hôtel voisin." Ses yeux s'écarquillent de nouveau. "Pas pour coucher, idiote. Juste pour avoir un endroit où parler. Bien que nous soyons destinés à être ensemble, nous avions vraiment besoin de nous connaître un peu d'abord! Pour quel genre de fille me prends-tu? "

Bella rigole. "Nous avons parlé pendant des heures. Des jours, vraiment. Je ne peux pas te dire combien de temps nous avons parlé, sauf que nous étions tous les deux affamés quand nous avons fini. Jasper, bien sûr, n'avait jamais chassé un animal avant. Moi je l'avais fait parce que quand j'ai eu ma première vision des Cullen je savais que j'irai vers eux finalement et j'ai décidé d'apprendre. Lui et moi sommes partis dans la forêt et je lui ai montré comment chasser le chevreuil. La tête qu'il a faite quand il a goûté le sang du cerf ! C'était inestimable! Je lui ai dit que si nous voulions cette vie, cette existence meilleure, nous ferions mieux d'apprendre à l'aimer. Il a toujours du mal avec cela mais il l'a fait pour moi. Je n'oublierai jamais cela. "

Bella sourit. "Il t'aime vraiment, vous allez si bien ensemble juste comme ..."

"Comme Edward et toi? Vous deux êtes les plus proches de ce que nous avons. C'est différent, de toute évidence, toutes les situations le sont mais l'amour et la dévotion que vous avez pour l'autre me rappelle la nôtre. Nous n'avons pas eu à nous battre pour être ensemble comme vous deux mais nous sommes plus semblables que tu pourrais le croire. "

Ses yeux brillent. "Cela me rend heureuse de l'entendre. Vous allez si bien ensemble."

"Comme vous deux. J'en étais où? Oh oui, notre première chasse. Après je que l'ai convaincu que ce mode de vie en valait la peine pour nous deux, il a tendu sa main et prit la mienne me disant qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour moi. Il n'a pas eu à me dire, je l'ai senti mais ce moment et ses mots m'ont touchée. Nous n'avons même pas parlé, nous nous sommes juste approchés l'un de l'autre. Il a pris mon visage dans ses mains et m'a embrassée doucement. C'était mon premier baiser, au moins, le premier dont je me souvienne. J'étais probablement trop jeune quand j'ai été enfermée pour avoir eu un baiser en tant qu'humaine... De toute façon je préfère avoir seulement embrassé Jasper… enfin c'est comme ça que je le vois."

"Edward était mon premier baiser aussi. J'aurai souhaité qu'il reste mon seul mais Jake ..."

"Bella, Jake ne compte pas vraiment. Tu l'as embrassé par obligation et peur. Edward est ton seul, tout comme Jasper est le mien."

Elle sourit en tremblant et en combattant les larmes qui veulent déborder de ses yeux. "Je ne vais pas te raconter de détails mais je vais te dire qu'il m'a touchée comme Edward le fera, j'en suis sûre. Comme si j'étais faite du plus fragile… verre ... si doucement. Il me chérissait mais quand il m'a allongée sur l'herbe et s'est mis sur moi, j'ai eu un moment de panique, Bella."

"Ah bon? Pourquoi?"

Je ris. "Parce que j'étais nerveuse. Je n'avais jamais eu des relations sexuelles avant et je savais que Jasper en avait eu." Elle halète à cela. "Et ça faisait déjà un bon moment qu'il vivait avant de me rencontrer, Bella."

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'étais intimidée et bien sûr j'avais peur parce que je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je faisais. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que j'étais submergée par tous ces sentiments et le désir de l'aimer. C'était effrayant."

"C'est effrayant. Je sais qu'Edward n'a jamais été avec quelqu'un avant mais Il me semble toujours qu'il sait tellement plus de choses que moi."

"Ça n'est pas vrai, Bella. Il connaît les pensées pas les cœurs. Tu es sa première expérience avec l'amour, sa seule expérience. C'est nouveau pour vous deux, crois-moi sur ce point."

"Je te fais confiance, Alice."

"Je sais, ma chérie. Alors crois-moi quand je te dis que si tu te sens nerveuse et maladroite, il en ira de même pour lui. Cependant ce n'est pas important. Jasper était nerveux aussi, bien que je ne l'ai pas réalisé à l'époque. Il n'avait jamais été amoureux avant, donc c'était nouveau pour lui aussi.

Nous étions tous deux maladroits. Je ne vais pas être trop graphique ici, mais je vais te dire qu'il a essayé de se déplacer dans une direction pendant que je me déplaçais dans l'autre et je l'ai accidentellement envoyé dans un arbre." Je ris à ce souvenir. Le regard de surprise sur le visage de Jasper et ma propre mortification. "L'arbre est tombé sur nous. Tout ce que je pouvais faire était de rire puis il a commencé à rire aussi et bientôt nous étions tous les deux hystériques."

"Non! Vraiment?"

"Pourquoi mentirai-je à ce sujet, Bella? J'ai été gênée pendant une seconde avant que l'hilarité me frappe. Alors tu sais ce que nous avons fait?" Elle secoua la tête." Nous avons soulevé l'arbre et nous avons continué. Même si c'était encore maladroit de temps en temps mais nous avons appris à nous connaitre. C'était le plus beau moment de mon existence, même si ce n'était pas la plus gracieuse façon de faire l'amour."

Ses grands yeux bruns me regardent implorants. "Ça sera comme cela pour moi, moins le déracinement des arbres? "

Je ris. "Je ne sais pas comment tu vas te sentir à ce moment là mais je peux dire que tu sembles prendre du plaisir. Puis tu aimes Edward et il t'aime et c'est vraiment tout ce qui compte." C'était naturel qu'elle veuille savoir.

"Je déteste demander tout cela, Alice, mais vraiment tu es la seule personne à qui je peux le demander. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu l'as vu mais parce que tu es la personne la plus proche que je pourrais considérer comme une sœur."

"Oh, Bella! Tu es ma sœur!" Je la serre dans une étreinte, c'est vraiment la chose la plus gentille qu'elle n'ait jamais dite et cela me rend très heureuse de savoir qu'elle ressent la même chose pour moi.

Elle se mord la lèvre. "J'espère que notre première fois sera comme la tienne. Je suppose que je crains seulement qu'elle soit comme l'a décrit Jessica."

"Cela ne sera pas! C'est toi et Edward, pas Jessica et Mike. Les ados bourrés d'hormones sont très différents de deux personnes qui sont profondément amoureuses l'un de l'autre et cela se ressent physiquement. Vous n'êtes pas Mike et Jessica, heureusement! "

Bella me regarde encore avec des yeux pleins de nervosité et de doute. "Je l'aime tellement. Et je le veux si fort! Ça parait un défi si grand puisque nous avons attendu jusqu'à notre nuit de noces. Si seulement on l'avait fait avant!"

Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je laisse échapper un petit rire. "Oui, le faire dans le feu de l'action aurait été plus facile que de le planifier mais ça aurait également été moins spécial. Je ne veux rien dévoiler mais je sais qu'Edward a vraiment beaucoup pensé à cela et qu'il veut que ce soit très romantique pour toi."

Elle se détend un peu à ces mots. "Il le fera pas vrai? Comment quelqu'un d'aussi incroyable que lui est tombé amoureux de moi?"

Je passe mes bras autour d'elle. "Je dirais qu'il a trouvé quelqu'un de tout aussi étonnant avec qui partager sa vie. Nous sommes tous mieux de t'avoir dans nos vies et Edward encore plus."

Elle prend une profonde inspiration. "Tu jures que tout va bien se passer?"

"Bella, j'en suis sûre. La seule chose dont j'étais plus sûre c'est Jasper. Et tu sais comment cela a fini! Maintenant lève-toi, il est temps de mettre ta robe." Je ne peux pas cacher l'excitation dans ma voix. Je ne peux pas attendre pour la voir dedans, les visions ne sont pas la chose réelle. Je glisse la robe sur elle et ferme le zip. "Oh Bella! Tu n'as jamais été aussi belle!"

Je la tire devant le grand miroir pour lui laisser voir à quel point elle est magnifique. Elle en reste bouche bée. "Alice, je ne sais pas comment tu as fait mais je suis bien! "

Je secoue la tête. "Mon frère a raison, tu ne te vois pas clairement. Regarde comment tu es magnifique!"

Je vois son regard changer alors qu'elle se regarde. La confiance a commencé à remplacer la peur. "Quand ils te verront là-bas, tu vas leur couper le souffle… de mon frère et de tous les autres…"

Bella prend une profonde inspiration. "Merci, Alice. Je suis prête."

Je sais qu'elle ne parle pas uniquement du mariage. "Oui, tu l'es."

* * *

 _ **La prochaine fois ce sera le mariage proprement dit**_

 _ **du point de vue d'Edward…**_


	14. Chapitre 14

.

Le sacrifice de l'agneau

Chapitre 14

 _ **Edward**_

Vous pourriez penser qu'après avoir vécu cent huit ans, le temps cesse d'être un problème. Un an semble un jour, une décennie un mois. Le temps n'est plus qu'un concept qui ne me touche plus vraiment. Le temps est quelque chose dont les humains s'inquiètent, pas les immortels.

Mais aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui le temps rampe à la vitesse d'un escargot. J'avais attendu aujourd'hui si longtemps que je ne pouvais même pas l'imaginer. J'avais attendu longtemps avant de savoir que c'était ce que je voulais par-dessus tout.

J'allais me marier dans quelques minutes mais c'était comme si j'avais encore une vie à vivre avant de pouvoir poser mes yeux sur ma Bella. La plupart des maris était nerveux avant leur mariage, moi j'étais tout simplement heureux. Mais il fallait que je me contrôle juste pour garder ma façade humaine. Je me sentais comme si je voulais rebondir dans la pièce comme le faisait Alice quand elle était euphorique. Et si ça continuait j'allais pousser des cris stridents et taper des mains. Mes frères me tourmenteraient avec cela jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Plutôt que de rester comme une statue devant l'autel de fortune devant la cheminée, j'allai à la porte d'entrée avec Jasper et Emmett pour saluer les invités qui arrivaient. Jasper me sourit. _Un peu excité, cher frère? Tes émotions sont hors de contrôle. Tu es comme Alice pendant le Fashion Week._ Je ris et le poussai avec mon épaule.

"Mec, es-tu enceinte? Tu brilles pratiquement!" tonna Emmett.

Cette fois, je le cognai avec mon épaule, pas que cela le fasse déplacer d'un centimètre. Je pouvais entendre les rires provenant des chaises pliantes blanches où les Denali et certains des amis de travail de Charlie étaient déjà assis.

"Oui, Em, je suis enceinte et je ne veux pas te dire cela ici et maintenant mais c'est le tien!" Mon Dieu, depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas plaisanté avec mes frères? Cela devait être quand j'étais tombé amoureux de Bella et avant que tout nous tombe dessous. Peut-être l'été avant le dix-huitième anniversaire de Bella. Tout semblait bien dans le monde, alors. Tout était bien de nouveau.

Jasper renifla. "Euh oh, Emmett, tu vas être un papa, sort ton chéquier, la pension alimentaire pour les enfants coûte cher! "

"Hey, comment savons-nous que c'est le mien? Il pourrait être de n'importe qui! Je demande un test de paternité!"

"Tu me blesses, vraiment. Quel genre de personne penses-tu que je sois? Je ne couche pas partout!"

Emmett sourit. "Oh, ça nous le savons, Eddie!" _Un vampire vierge, qui a déjà entendu parler d'une chose pareille? Elle va faire de toi un homme ce soir, mon frère!_

Avant que je puisse répliquer, Rose arriva dans une robe de soie vert menthe qui moulait son corps magnifique. L'expression sur son visage ne correspondait pas à sa robe cependant. "Cessez d'être ces abrutis," siffla-elle.

Je n'allais pas la laisser gâcher ma journée. "Rosalie, tu as l'air tout à fait charmante. Peut-être que tu pourrais essayer de sourire ainsi les invités ne s'enfuiront pas en criant." Elle me lança un regard noir et souffla.

Emmett soupira. "Ça va être très amusant ce soir." Il secoua la tête tristement.

"Hey, peut-être tu peux utiliser son agressivité pour plus tard. Le sexe agressif peut être très bon!" dit Jasper à voix étouffée mais ce n'était pas assez bas pour Rose. Elle émit un autre sifflement bas depuis le salon. "Ou peut-être pas."

"Elle s'en remettra, un jour _." Au moins je l'espère._ C'était Emmett… toujours optimiste. Je repoussai les pensées de Rosalie au loin alors qu'une voiture se garait et qu'en sortirent les garçons qui avaient été un tel tourment pour moi. Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley et Eric Yorkie. D'humeur joyeuse d'Emmett se retourna immédiatement.

"Newton! Je suis tellement content que tu aies pu venir, mec!" Il tapa avec sa grosse main sur la petite épaule de Mike. "Tu es venu pour voir celle qui part, hein?"

Mike lui lança un regard noir pendant une minute avant de se tourner vers moi. "Félicitations, Edward. Merci de m'avoir invité." _Je ne comprends pas. Je ne peux toujours pas comprendre pourquoi elle l'a choisi lui et pas moi. Ce doit être l'argent mais ce n'est pas comme si ma famille était démunie. Pourquoi un monstre comme Cullen a réussi avoir la fille que je voulais?_

Mes épaules se raidirent sur le mot monstre mais je supposais qu'il avait raison. Newton était étonnamment plus en phase avec ma différence que la plupart des élèves de Forks.

"C'est agréable de te revoir, Mike. Je suis sûr que Bella sera ravie que tu aies pu venir." Peut-être que ravie n'était pas le bon mot mais je pouvais bien jouer avec lui une dernière fois. "Eric, Tyler, c'est bon de vous revoir aussi. Merci d'être venus." Je serrai leurs mains et agis comme un marié qui accueille ses invites même si je détestais encore ces garçons. Bien sûr, ils voulaient Bella si fort que ça m'avait amené à me rapprocher d'elle ce jour-là en biologie, le jour où ils lui avaient demandé tous les trois d'aller au bal avec eux. Je ne pus empêcher un sourire d'apparaître quand je me souvins de la frustration et la colère sur son visage quand ils sont tous allés la trouver l'un après l'autre. C'était à moi qu'elle avait dit OUI, à l'époque et maintenant. Je ne pourrais jamais arrêter d'apprécier ce fait.

"Yorkie, Crowley, Newton, suivez-moi! Je vais vous chercher un endroit génial pour que vous puissiez voir Bella dans toute sa gloire de mariée!" Le _Fan club de Bella mérite une place spéciale d'où ils pourront regarder - mais pas toucher._ Emmett était dans son élément. _J'espère que l'un d'eux pleurera quand elle dira_ 'je le veux' _. Une centaine de dollars sur Newton._ Je secouai simplement la tête, je n'allais pas parier sur deslarmes mais j'aimerais bien profiter de leur réaction tout de même. Tyler et Eric ne me dérangeaient pas beaucoup. Leur béguin avait quasiment disparu au fil du temps mais pas celui de Newton. Il pensait toujours qu'il avait une chance. Délirant petit humain.

"Je vais m'en occuper. Yorkie est un peu ému." Jasper garda sa voix suffisamment basse pour que les humains ne l'entendent pas.

"C'est de la tromperie!" cria Emmett, faisant sursauter les trois garçons et ils regardèrent ce qu'il se passait complètement perdus.

Les yeux bleus de Mike s'écarquillèrent et il demanda, "Qui? Qui trompe?" _S'il te plaît dit Bella, s'il te plaît dit Bella._

Je lui fis les gros yeux et il recula un peu. Cela ne se fait pas d'envoyer un des invités valdinguer à travers le mur le jour de mon mariage mais putain qu'est-ce que je suis tenté de le faire…

"Oh juste un petit pari entre nous pour savoir lequel d'entre nous pourrait danser avec les plus belles dames à la réception ce soir," mentit Jasper en douceur. "Edward jouerait bien mais ce serait de la tromperie, il est le marié et la plupart des femmes d'ici s'attendent à danser avec lui." Oh, je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Je n'allais pas danser avec Jessica Stanley, tradition ou pas.

Le visage de Mike s'éclaira _. Je vais danser avec Bella!_ Par l'enfer il le ferait. Un grognement jaillit de ma gorge mais Jasper saisit mon bras avant que je puisse le lever. "Emmett, accompagne les gars à leurs places tout de suite." Son ton indiquait qu'il n'y avait pas de discussion possible. Em regarda mon visage et hocha la tête.

"Allons, messieurs, je vais vous présenter nos belles cousines. Je pense que vous les trouverez très intéressantes." Tanya et Kate allaient les manger vivants. Peut-être que je pourrais leur demander de garder Newton occupé et loin de ma femme.

"Il faut te calmer, mec. Je sais que tu déteste le gars mais laisse tomber. C'est toi qui a la fille. "

Je soupirai et pinçai mon nez. "Je sais, Jaz, c'est juste ça façon de penser à Bella... Ses pensées me rendent toujours fou."

"Tu as Bella, Edward! Elle n'est pas à l'étage à se préparer pour épouser l'un d'eux." Oui, c'était vrai. Bella était à moi comme j'étais à elle. Elle était sur le point de devenir ma femme. Ces seuls mots suffirent à ramener ma joie. Je lui souris et Jasper hocha la tête.

Nous saluâmes les quelques invités qui arrivaient petit à petit, M. et Mme Newton, anciens employeurs de Bella, le Dr Gerandy et quelques collègues de Charlie. Il était temps de prendre ma place à l'autel à côté de révérend Weber. J'offris mon bras à Esmée pour l'escorter jusqu'à son siège, celui de la mère du marié. Une fois là, elle arrangea le col de ma chemise. "Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi, Edward. Nous allons tous être au complet maintenant." Je souris à ses paroles parce qu'elles ne pouvaient pas être plus vraies.

"Merci, Esmée, pour tout l'amour et le soutien que tu m'as donné au fil des ans. Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours tout rendu facile pour toi mais tu l'as fait de toute façon. Tu es la meilleure mère du monde. " Ses yeux brillèrent d'émotion. Elle m'enlaça et je l'embrassai doucement sur la joue.

Mes frères et Carlisle montèrent pour escorter les filles alors que Rosalie prit place derrière le piano. Esmée et Alice l'avaient convaincue de participer ainsi pour le mariage, puisque je ne pouvais pas jouer et me marier en même temps. Je rejoignis ma place, face à l'allée, attendant de voir l'amour de ma vie descendre l'escalier. Je fus immédiatement agressé par toutes les pensées dans la salle, maintenant que je n'étais plus concentré sur mes frères et les félicitations des invités.

 _N'est-il pas beau? Ils sont terriblement jeunes pour se marier mais je suppose qu'elle ne veut pas laisser les filles à l'université le lui piquer. Peut-être qu'elle est en cloque et que c'est un mariage express !_ Des pensées méchantes et irritantes qui me donnèrent envie de crier à tous les invités d'aller se faire voir et nous laisser, Bella et moi nous marier en paix. C'était une bonne chose que ce ne soit pas elle qui puisse lire les pensées ou elle aurait renoncé à tout. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait craint.

Bien sûr toutes les pensées n'étaient pas méchantes et j'essayai de me concentrer davantage sur celles-là _. Les fleurs sont vraiment charmantes, drapées autour du porche et le long des chaises. C'est une intéressante combinaison, lavande et freesia. Je me demande qui a pensé à cela_. Mon petit sourire se transforma en un véritable sourire de nouveau en entendant cela. Freesia et lavande, l'odeur de ma Bella. _Je les ai vus ensemble à l'hôpital, ils sont peut-être jeunes mais je n'ai jamais vu deux personnes aussi amoureuses._ Mon humeur s'améliora encore à ces pensées.

 _Putain, Edward, qu'est-ce que tu es chaud. Bien sûr, tu ne voudrais pas te faufiler pour un truc rapide avant la cérémonie? Je suis sûr que Bella apprécierait que tu aies une certaine expérience_. Je jetai un regard vers Tanya et je secouai la tête _. Tu ne peux pas me blâmer d'essayer!_ Elle me fit un grand sourire. Même s'il y avait un soupçon de gravité là, que je ne pris pas personnellement, c'était purement la façon de penser de Tanya _. Peut-être que je vais jouer avec les petits humains qu'Emmett m'a présentés. Ce Tyler est assez mignon_. Je lui souris. Un de moins et si Kate gardait Newton loin de moi tout irait bien. Je lui en parlerai dès que j'en aurai l'occasion.

 _Edward, nous sommes prêts!_ La voix d'Alice me fit quitter les pensées des invités et revenir là où j'aurais dû rester, avec Bella. Je fis un signe à Rosalie et elle commença à jouer le canon de Pachelbel. Je regardai Emmett et Jessica descendre l'escalier. Elle portait une jolie robe couleur pêche et ses cheveux crépus avait été quelque peu apprivoisés dans une tresse française. Em souriait jusqu'aux oreilles alors qu'ils s'avançaient vers moi.

 _Oh, Edward est tellement magnifique! Pourquoi ne peut-il pas m'épouser moi? Pourquoi Bella? Elle n'a rien de spécial!_ Soudain, l'esprit de Jessica fut rempli d'images d'elle en robe blanche bouffante, marchant vers moi. Beurk. Je combattis l'envie de rouler des yeux quand ses pensées allèrent directement de 'Je le veux' au premier baiser. _Jessica Cullen, je ne pense pas, non._

 _Ha, elle est très excitée, frérot, elle halète pratiquement à mon bras_. Emmett profitait au moins de la réaction de Jessica. Ils arrivèrent à l'autel et Em la laissa là, me donnant un coup de poing amical sur l'épaule en se mettant à sa place.

Jasper et Angela arrivèrent au pied de l'escalier. Elle avait une robe couleur pêche comme celle de Jessica et je remarquai que Jasper avait aussi une pochette assortie. Alice avait dû orchestrer cela, elle n'était pas là avant.

 _C'est si joli, j'adore les fleurs qui pendent du plafond. Edward est beau. Bella a beaucoup de chance. Je suis tellement heureuse pour elle_. Oh! Etre perdu dans les pensées d'Angela Weber... Elle était la plus belle de personnes et j'étais heureux que Bella ait une bonne amie comme elle. _Voilà ma fille, elle est belle. Un jour, nous aurons un mariage juste comme ça_. Les pensées de Ben Cheney entrèrent dans ma tête et je me sentis reconnaissant qu'Angela ait un gars qui l'aimait autant qu'elle. Elle le méritait et j'étais content d'avoir joué un petit rôle en aidant à les réunir.

J'avais voulu la remercier pour sa gentillesse envers Bella mais elle était une de ces personnes qui se contente de ce qu'elle a et je n'avais pas trouvé quoi que ce soit... jusqu'à ce qu'un jour où je la vis avec Ben et compris combien elle le voulait et combien il la voulait. Mais ils avaient tous les deux tellement peur d'agir qu'on leur avait donné un coup de pouce. Je souris en me souvenant de notre petite mise en scène en la classe d'espagnol. Emmett et moi avions fait semblant de vouloir demander à Angela d'aller au bal mais je lui dis que j'avais entendu dire qu'elle aimait un gamin nommé Cheney, faisant comme si je ne savais pas qui il était… il était assis juste derrière moi. Ben avait décidé alors décidé de se lancer juste pour la protéger de moi. Si seulement il savait!

Jasper et Angela atteignirent l'autel et se séparèrent. Jasper hocha la tête vers moi et se mit à côté d'Emmett. _Attends de la voir, Edward, elle n'a jamais été aussi belle_. Bientôt. Je la verrais dans une minute ou deux et je ne pouvais plus attendre. J'avais réussi à ne pas la voir à travers les esprits de mes frères et d'Alice jusqu'à présent et j'allais tenir jusqu'à ce que je la voie en vrai.

Carlisle et Alice étaient les prochains. Elle vibrait d'excitation, je pouvais le voir d'en bas. Carlisle resserra son emprise sur son bras pour l'empêcher de rebondir en bas de l'escalier. _Oh Edward! Je ne peux pas attendre!_ _Attends de la voir! Elle est magnifique. Tu vas t'évanouir!_ Elle rebondit vraiment un peu, bien que les yeux humains ne le remarquent probablement pas.

Je pouvais voir dans l'esprit d'Alice qu'elle voulait danser dans l'allée mais elle réussit à se freiner et marcha sereinement. Eh bien, aussi sereinement qu'Alice pouvait le faire. Ils arrivèrent jusqu'à moi et Alice se pencha pour m'embrasser sur la joue _. Je t'aime, Edward. Merci d'avoir amené Bella dans nos vies, de me donner une nouvelle sœur et une meilleure amie._ Carlisle sourit avec indulgence et m'embrassa _. Félicitations, fils. Le fait que tu aies trouvé ton bonheur me réjouit au plus haut point._

Enfin tout le monde était en place et le moment que j'avais tant attendu était là.

Rosalie fit la transition vers La Marche Nuptiale de Wagner et tout le monde se leva. Toute mon attention se porta en haut de l'escalier quand Charlie et Bella commencèrent à descendre. Il bloquait partiellement ma vue et je dus lutter contre l'envie de courir dans l'allée pour la voir complètement. Ils marchaient lentement dans l'escalier, sans aucun doute ma Bella avait peur de tomber, ils avançaient super lentement et j'allais devenir fou d'attendre de la voir entièrement. Je pouvais voir que sa robe était simple, une colonne de blanc qui coulait sur son corps. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en arrière mais quelques boucles s'en échappaient pour encadrer son visage. Son visage, je voulais voir son visage. Enfin, ils arrivèrent en bas et se tournèrent vers moi.

A ce moment, je devins sourd et muet. Mon esprit, toujours tellement occupé avec les pensées de tout le monde ainsi que le miennes, était complètement silencieux. Mes sens aiguisés, toujours au courant de tout autour de moi, étaient réduits à néant et il y n'avait plus qu'elle. Ma Bella. Je ne pouvais voir rien d'autre, je ne pouvais sentir rien d'autre. Ses yeux chocolat se verrouillèrent avec les miens et toute sa nervosité disparut. Son doux sourire éclaira son visage et je le lui rendis.

Toute ma vie, j'avais trouvé les mots. Je parlais plusieurs langues. J'avais écrit d'innombrables documents. J'avais des diplômes en littérature. On pourrait penser que je serais capable de trouver les mots pour décrire ma Bella lorsqu'elle marcherait vers moi mais les mots me manquaient. Superbe. Exquise. Magnifique. C'était tout cela mais ce n'était pas assez. C'était une bonne chose que je ne n'ai pas besoin de respirer parce qu'elle me coupait le souffle. Sa robe ressemblait à une de celles que les déesses grecques auraient pu porter en flânant sur l'Olympe en buvant du vin et en riant de la fragilité humaine. Son visage reflétait le bonheur, ses joues étaient colorées naturellement. Mes doigts me démangeaient de l'atteindre et de suivre cette rougeur vers son cou.

Après un moment interminable, elle fut enfin là, à côté de moi et je ne pus m'empêcher de tendre ma main vers elle. Charlie réussit à briser momentanément ma transe en se raclant la gorge et en répondant à la question que le Révérend Weber posait. Oh, oui, c'était le _'Qui donne cette femme?'_ "Sa mère et moi, la donnons." Il se pencha et embrassa Bella sur la joue avant de placer sa main dans la mienne. Enfin, je pouvais la toucher. Enfin, nous étions un. Ma vie n'était JUSTE que quand elle était à côté de moi, quand je pouvais sentir la chaleur de son toucher.

Une partie de mon esprit réussit à capter que le Révérend Weber parlait d'amour mais ses paroles étaient juste un bourdonnement dans le fond alors que j'étais perdu en Bella. Ses yeux brûlaient d'intensité alors qu'elle ne quittait pas mes yeux, elle était tout ce qui comptait dans le monde. J'étais reconnaissant qu'Alice ait insisté pour prendre quelqu'un qui filmait le mariage parce qu'un jour je voudrais probablement savoir ce que le révérend avait dit et voir la réaction de tout le monde à l'étonnante beauté de Bella. Quelques réflexions commencèrent à s'infiltrer dans ma tête mais quand j'entendis Newton déplorer la façon dont elle était magnifique mais qu'elle aurait dû être avec lui, j'arrêtai d'écouter. Aucune pensée ne devrait m'empêcher de jouir de la beauté à côté de moi. Je pouvais me noyer de bonheur dans la joie que je voyais dans les yeux profonds de ma Bella.

Carlisle me poussa légèrement et il me fallut me concentrer pour détourner les yeux d'elle pour un moment. "Vœux," murmura-t-il en me tendant l'alliance d'or que je glissais sur le doigt de Bella, la faisant mienne pour toujours. J'avais fait graver dans nos deux alliances le mot _Eternité_ avec nos prénoms. Je soulevai sa petite main gauche avec ma main droite et regardai son magnifique visage.

"Bella, je t'aime plus que les mots ne peuvent le dire. Avant que tu entres dans ma vie, j'étais une coquille vide, je survivais. Chaque jour était le même que le précédent, tout était une routine ennuyeuse. Un regard sur toi, un moment avec toi et tout a changé. Le chaos est entré dans ma vie mais c'était un chaos joyeux. Tu m'as apporté la lumière. Tu es devenue ma vie et tu seras toujours ma vie. Je t'aimerai pour toujours."

Je glissai l'alliance à son doigt en voyant les larmes couler sur son visage. Je les essuyai avec ma main gauche, ma main droite tenant toujours sa main gauche, en caressant l'alliance d'or sur son petit doigt.

Bella prit ma main de son visage. "Edward, à la seconde où je t'ai vu j'ai été attirée vers toi. Ta beauté a capturé mon imagination dès le début mais ton esprit et ton cœur m'ont fait tomber amoureuse de toi. Tu as toujours été le seul homme pour moi et tu le seras toujours. Je suis à toi comme tu es à moi… éternellement."

Sa voix retentit clairement dans tout le salon pendant qu'elle glissait l'alliance sur mon doigt.

Je ne quittai jamais son visage quand le révérend Weber nous déclara mari et femme, ses mots faisant écho dans ma tête encore et encore quand je me penchai pour l'embrasser. Bella se hissa sur la pointe des pieds en jetant ses bras autour de moi et pressa ses lèvres chaudes sur les miennes froides avec toute la passion qu'elle avait pour moi. Je n'essayai pas de la freiner, je laissai se rencontrer nos deux passions exaltées et tout disparut. Nous nous fondîmes l'un dans l'autre alors que je lui montrai avec mes lèvres qu'elle était mon tout.

Je n'avais aucune idée de combien de temps nous nous embrassâmes mais je sais que nous ne fîmes pas fait surface jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett serre mon bras à m'en faire mal. Je dus me retenir de lui taper dessus quand je réalisai que nous étions dans une salle pleine de gens qui applaudissaient alors que l'annonce officielle était faite. Bella était toute rouge et il était clair qu'elle avait aussi oublié que nous avions un public.

"Mon tour d'embrasser la mariée!" cria Emmett en soulevant Bella et en plantant un baiser sonore sur sa joue. "Bienvenue dans la famille, petite sœur!"

Jasper serra la main de Bella et lui donna un doux sourire avant de reculer un peu, être près d'elle le rendait encore un peu mal à l'aise. "Tu en vaux vraiment la peine." Bella rayonna à ses mots en se souvenant qu'il les avait prononcés quand James avait commencé à la traquer.

Alice poussa mes frères en se lançant dans les bras de Bella.

"Tu es vraiment ma sœur maintenant! Je savais que tu le serais, dès le premier instant!" Bella rit en étreignant Alice.

"Je ne le serais probablement pas sans ton aide, donc je te suis tellement reconnaissante."

Je ris en enveloppant mes bras autour de la taille de Bella et en l'attirant contre moi. "Ne l'encourage pas, mon amour, elle va avoir la folie des grandeurs et elle va décider d'ouvrir une agence matrimoniale."

Alice tapa sur mon bras. "Hé, je pourrais tout à fait le faire, faire rencontrer les gens, planifier le mariage, concevoir les robes. Un guichet unique!"

"Tu as raison, Alice, tu pourrais." Je n'allais pas discuter de cette question avec elle, nous en avions la preuve sous les yeux aujourd'hui. Je remarquai qu'Emmett fixait l'allée en faisant des gestes à quelqu'un. Je regardai Rosalie venir vers nous puis prendre la main d'Emmett. _S'il te plaît, Rosie, s'il te plaît, elle fait partie de la famille maintenant._

Rose se tourna vers Bella et moi et dit doucement, "Félicitations. Je suis heureuse que vous ayez trouvé votre bonheur." Pas de poignée de main ni d'étreinte mais mais c'était plus que ce que nous avions attendu d'elle.

"Merci, Rosalie." La voix de Bella était tout aussi douce mais en proie à des émotions.

Je regardai autour et je vis que nous étions regroupés en un cercle complet. Avant de pouvoir penser à mettre des mots sur ce que ce moment signifiait, Emmett m'interrompit. "Que la fête commence!" Il bondit par la porte arrière et se dirigea vers le coin de la réception. Les invités avaient déjà commencé à partir là-bas, à siroter du champagne et grignoter un peu de fromage.

Avant que Bella et moi puissions commencer à aller vers l'extérieur, nous fûmes arrêtés par Charlie et Renée. Renée avait les larmes qui coulaient sur le visage et elle jeta ses bras autour de Bella. "Oh bébé, tu es une si belle mariée. Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi!"

Charlie me donna un regard qui disait clairement Ah _les femmes…!_ et tendit sa main vers moi. Il ne m'avait pas serré la main depuis le jour où nous nous étions rencontrés. "Félicitations, Edward. Tu ferais mieux de prendre soin de ma fille. J'ai un fusil de chasse, tu sais?" Ses paroles étaient toutefois tempérées par l'émotion dans sa voix rauque.

"Prendre soin de Bella va être le travail de ma vie." La sincérité était claire dans ma voix et je n'avais pas besoin de faire semblant. Le bien-être et le bonheur de Bella étaient ma priorité numéro un… jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Bella recula de sa mère et roula des yeux. "Papa, ne l'encourage pas, il est assez surprotecteur comme ça!" Elle enroula ses bras autour de lui dans l'un de leurs rares moments de l'affection visible.

"Il ne peut pas être trop surprotecteur quand il s'agit de prendre soin de toi, Bells. Tu es la chose la plus précieuse dans mon monde." Il me jeta un coup d'œil. "Et de toute évidence tu l'es aussi dans son monde à lui." Eh bien! Qui aurait pu le dire que Charlie aurait approuvé quelque chose à mon sujet?

Je regardai Bella et commençai à me perdre en elle de nouveau. "Elle l'est." Elle commença à rougir encore et je touchai légèrement sa pommette avec ma main gauche. J'étais presque aussi fasciné par l'étincelante alliance à mon doigt que je l'étais par son magnifique visage.

Alice rompit l'instant. "Vous serez seuls bien assez tôt, les amoureux. Vous avez des invités auxquels il faut se joindre, surtout toi, Bella!" Je retins un gémissement de frustration. Vais-je avoir un moment seul avec ma femme? Alice me lança un regard foudroyant. "Vous aurez beaucoup de temps seuls assez tôt, Edward." D'après le ton de sa voix je pouvais dire à quoi elle faisait allusion. Je n'étais pas prêt à penser à cela. Je voulais profiter de mon mariage avant d'être confronté à la nuit de noces.

Pendant l'heure suivante nous allâmes voir les invités pour les remercier d'être venus à notre mariage et discuter un peu avec tout le monde. Le crépuscule tomba pendant que nous parlions et le jardin s'illumina soudainement avec des centaines de lumières blanches. Je voulais prendre Bella dans mes bras et danser avec elle sous la lumière mais nous n'en avions pas encore fini avec nos obligations.

Je me raidis quand Mike Newton s'approcha de nous, finalement incapable de rester loin de Bella plus longtemps. Jasper avait demandé Kate de le distraire ce qu'elle avait réussi à faire pendant un certain temps mais il était déterminé à venir près de Bella. Kate haussa les épaules vers moi de l'autre côté de la pelouse. Je lui fis un sourire résigné.

"Bella!" Il jeta ses bras autour d'elle et je retins un grondement féroce. Le corps de Bella se raidit sous ses bras et elle ne lui rendit pas son étreinte. "C'est tellement bon de te voir. Tu m'as manqué depuis que l'école est finie! " _Oh mon Dieu, elle est tellement attirante. Sentez-vous ces seins doux pressés contre moi! Ce que je ne donnerais pas pour l'emmener derrière cette tente et_ ... je n'en pouvais plus ! Avant que je puisse lever la main Alice accourut et éloigna Mike de Bella.

"Désolé Mike, j'ai besoin des nouveaux mariés pour quelques photos!" _Merde, d'où sort-elle? Je commençais à bander et_ ... Alice nous saisit Bella et moi et nous traîna de l'autre côté de la pelouse.

"Laisse-moi partir, Alice." Je devais aller le tuer. Je pourrais l'amener dans les bois et ce serait fait en moins de dix secondes. Personne ne le saurait jamais et son corps ne serait jamais retrouvé. Je m'en porte garant. "Oh non, Edward, tu ne vas pas ruiner tout ce que j'ai fait en commettant un meurtre le jour de ton du mariage." Bella me regarda atterrée.

"Quoi?"

"Je n'allais pas vraiment le tuer." Je regardai Alice. "J'ai juste pensé comment ça serait agréable de le faire. Vous ne savez pas les choses dégoutantes qu'il pensait…!"

Bella soupira. "Ça n'a pas d'importance ce qu'il pense, il ne l'aura jamais de tout façon. Mike a peur de toi, Edward. Tu ne peux pas tuer quelqu'un pour ses pensées." Je pourrais, je l'avais fait avant et je voulais le faire à nouveau. Mais je ne le ferais pas. Je ne voudrais pas lui faire ça.

"Tu as raison, mon amour. Je suis désolé, je ne veux pas qu'on pense à toi de cette façon." Enfin seulement moi.

Elle tendit la main et passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux. "Edward, les gens pensent des truc à propos de toi tout le temps. Je ne vais pas essayer de les tuer tous, même si le je souhaite parfois. Je ne lis pas dans les pensées mais je vois comment toutes les femmes te regardent." Elle marquait un point.

"Okay, plus de pensées meurtrières à propos de Newton. Je préfère ..."

"Edward, tu es là?!" Cette fois, c'était au tour de Bella de se crisper. Elle se tourna au son de la voix mélodieuse et regarda Tanya pour la première fois. "Et Bella! Je meurs d'envie de rencontrer la fille qui a finalement fait un honnête homme de **notre** Edward."

Les yeux de Bella se plissèrent au mot _notre._ C'était vraiment la chose la plus mignonne, la regarder se mettre en colère. Je n'aurais jamais assez de cela.

"C'est agréable de te rencontrer, Tanya. Je sais que tu connais **mon** mari depuis longtemps. Je suppose que nous appartenons tous à la même famille maintenant. " _Hummm une petite battante, hein Edward? Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne vais pas commencer quoi que ce soit avec elle le jour de ton mariage_. "Oui, bienvenue dans la famille. J'ai hâte de voir comment tu vas t'intégrer."

L'emprise de Bella s'accentua sur ma main. "Je suis sûre que je vais très bien m'intégrer, je l'ai déjà fait, comme tu peux clairement le voir." Comme pour souligner cette affirmation, Emmett accourut et prit Bella ses bras.

"Allez, petite sœur, on sert la bouffe et tu as besoin de manger. Va donc prendre un peu de carburant pour plus tard." Il me fit un clin d'œil et l'emporta vers la tente de la nourriture, son visage rougissant encore visible dans l'obscurité.

Je me tournai vers Tanya. "Tu ne peux pas jouer avec ma femme comme ça!"

"Oh allez, Edward, je me suis juste amusée un peu. Tu dois me remercier, je l'ai faite travailler et elle va probablement tout lâcher sur toi plus tard."

"Tanya, c'est ma femme. Ce qu'elle et moi ferons plus tard ne te concerne en rien." Je m'éloignai d'elle et rejoignit ma Bella à la table.

Elle était assise devant une assiette débordante de nourriture. "Tu as pris son commentaire à propos du carburant très au sérieux, n'est-ce pas?"

Elle rit. "Emmett a rempli mon assiette. Je pense qu'il pense qu'on doit mettre autant de nourriture dans l'assiette qu'on peut. Je ne sais même pas comment faire pour prendre quoi que ce soit, sans faire tomber la nourriture sur la table."

Je ris. "Eh bien, il y en a assez pour que nous partagions, au moins. Cela va m'éviter d'avoir une assiette à moi et de faire semblant." Elle piqua sa fourchette dans le rôti de bœuf et quelques tomates cerise roulèrent sur la table. Je les rattrapai avant qu'elles tombent sur ses genoux.

"Attention à la robe!" Alice arriva avec une assiette moins remplie et la posa devant Bella. "A quoi pense Emmett? Comme si tu pouvais manger tout ça! Comme si autant de nourriture ne pouvait pas juste amener un désastre!" Elle s'était assise à côté de Bella en la regardant comme un faucon pour s'assurer que rien n'atterrisse sur la robe d'un blanc immaculé.

"Edward," dit Bella après avoir mâché pensivement un morceau de rôti. "Euh, tu me jures que rien ne s'est jamais passé entre Tanya et toi? Elle est plutôt possessive avec toi." Je perçus un soupçon de douleur dans sa voix.

Je pris sa main et fis tourner son alliance entre mes doigts. "Bella, je te jure, rien ne s'est passé entre nous. Elle le voulait mais moi je voulais trouver la bonne personne. Et cette personne, c'est toi." Elle sourit, se sentant plus rassurée par mes mots. "Qui est jalouse maintenant?" Je ne pu résister de lui demander après qu'elle se soit fâchée contre moi à cause de Newton.

Elle sourit sereinement en coupant un peu plus de viande. "Mais je ne pensais pas à la tuer. "

Je ris. "Eh bien, c'est parce que tu ne peux pas, pas vrai?"

"Tu marques un point," concéda-t-elle. "J'aurais bien voulu pouvoir entendre ses pensées. Que pensait-elle?" J'hésitai. "Pas besoin de me le dire, je ne veux pas le savoir."

Non pas que les pensées de Tanya était particulièrement mauvaises mais celle d'avant auraient mis Bella hors d'elle.

Elle repoussa son assiette. "Fini de manger, mon amour?"

"Oui, je ne pourrais pas avaler une bouchée de plus."

"Bien, parce que je suis prêt à danser avec ma femme." Je la conduisis hors de la tente dans le jardin. Les nuages avaient laissé place à la lune et aux étoiles qui avec les lumières blanches éclairaient le jardin. Bella enroula ses bras autour de mon cou et je mis les miens autour de sa taille en l'attirant contre moi. Enfin nous étions seuls. Eh bien aussi seuls que vous pouvez l'être avec une quarantaine d'invités dans une tente pas loin. Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule et nous nous balançâmes au son de _At Last*._ Je ne pouvais pas penser à une chanson plus parfaite pour refléter ma vie maintenant que Bella était avec moi.

"Je n'ai pas vraiment eu la chance de te dire combien tu es absolument magnifique ce soir. Tu m'as coupé le souffle." Elle se mit à rire et leva ses yeux vers mon visage. "Très bien, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire."

"Je le sais. Tu es aussi sacrément beau ce soir, M. Cullen."

"Ne me remercie pas, Mme Cullen. J'ai dû bien m'habiller pour être bien assorti à ma femme."

Elle leva la tête de mon épaule et pressa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mes bras s'enroulèrent autour d'elle pour la tenir encore plus près de mon corps. Elle recula et sa voix était rauque en quelque sorte. "Tu es toujours beau. Cela peut être intimidant… combien tu es magnifique… "

Je secouai la tête. "Ta beauté surpasse celle de tout le monde ici ce soir. Un jour, tu te verras clairement." Je le jure, un jour elle saurait à quel point elle est merveilleuse. Elle baissa ma tête pour m'embrasser de nouveau et tout ce que j'allais dire pour lui répondre disparut. J'étais sur le point de suggérer que nous trouvions un moyen d'abandonner notre propre mariage lorsque j'entendis un raclement de gorge derrière moi.

"N'y pense même pas, Edward. Elle doit danser avec son père, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper et probablement tous les autres gars ici. Puis elle doit manger le gâteau, jeter son bouquet et se changer de vêtement et enfin vous pourrez dire au revoir."

Je pouvais dire que le changement de ses vêtements était de plus grande importance dans l'esprit d'Alice.

"Tu es vraiment en train de tuer toute ma joie ce soir, tu le sais ça?" Je ne pouvais pas cacher mon irritation. Je voulais juste être seul avec ma femme.

Les yeux d'Alice se plissèrent. "Eh bien plus vite on finit avec les autres activités, plus vite vous pourrez partir d'ici. Mais continuez à danser et nous attendrons encore quelques heures de plus."

Bella soupira. "Très bien, Alice, fait venir les autres danseurs." Elle se tourna vers moi avec une lueur dans les yeux. "Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne sera pas long, je vais sans doute faire tomber à peu près tous les gars. Je serais de retour dans tes bras avant que tu le saches." Je ris. "Eh bien, Jasper, Emmett et Carlisle seront à l'abri, au moins!"

Elle sourit quand elle repéra son père hésitant près de la piste de danse. Je souris comme elle s'approchait de lui en lui faisant signe de venir danser nerveusement. Charlie la prit dans ses bras et ils se balancèrent maladroitement mais adorablement. Je partis retrouver Esmée qui était debout avec Carlisle. "Je crois que la coutume veut que le marié danse avec sa mère. Puis-je avoir l'honneur de cette danse?" Je m'inclinai formellement et Esmée sourit gentiment en faisant une révérence.

"Tu peux." Je l'amenai sur la piste et nous tournoyâmes en musique. Elle tendit ses mains et les posa sur mon visage. "Edward, je suis si heureuse que tu aies trouvé Bella et que tu aies eu la force de l'amener dans cette famille. Je sais que ce n'était pas facile pour toi mais je sais aussi que c'est la meilleure chose que tu aies jamais faite pour toi et pour nous."

"J'ai failli ne pas avoir la force et on l'aurait tous payé. Quand je pense à mon temps loin d'elle..."

"Non, fils, tu ne dois plus le regretter. Ce que tu as fait t'a conduit là où tu es maintenant. Nous sommes tous là où nous devrions être, finalement tout se tient." Elle sourit de satisfaction. Alice vint pour réclamer la prochaine danse et je fus obligé de regarder Bella danser avec Carlisle, Emmett et Jasper. Je dansai avec Kate, Renée, Carmen et Angela. Je vis Tyler et Tanya danser ensemble chanson après chanson. Elle me vit les regarder. _Ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas amusée, pourquoi ne pas voir si je peux apprendre à ce garçon comment être un homme?_ Je roulai juste des yeux et me tournai vers Alice.

Un mouvement vers ma droite me montra que Mike Newton voulait avoir sa danse avec Bella. Elle fronça les sourcils et me regarda mais haussa les épaules en le laissant danser avec elle, s'éloignant tellement de lui que c'en était presque risible. Eh bien, ça aurait été risible si ses fantasmes sexuels ne me submergèrent pas immédiatement. Plutôt que de faire une énorme scène j'allai demander à Jessica de danser. Mon esprit fut rapidement agressé avec ses pensées sexuelles me concernant. Pourquoi Newton et elle s'étaient-ils séparés, ils devraient clairement être ensemble, non? Je la conduisis vers l'endroit où Mike et Bella dansaient et j'échangeai habilement nos partenaires. "J'ai besoin d'être avec ma femme, c'est trop long depuis notre dernière danse. Tu peux comprendre, n'est-ce pas? "Avant même d'entendre leur réponse je tourbillonnai plus loin avec Bella.

"Merci," soupira-t-elle, en se fondant en moi.

"De rien, mon amour, je rends service au monde en poussant ces deux-là ensemble. Ils n'ont pas besoin d'être lâchés sur un public non averti." Elle rigola alors que je la faisais tournoyer autour de moi. "Es-ce qu'on a assez dansé? Pouvons-nous sortir d'ici?"

Elle sourit. "Je pense que tu ferais mieux de voir cela avec le dictateur du mariage. Il ne lui reste que peu de temps pour faire régner la terreur alors il vaut mieux lui être agréable."

"J'ai entendu!" Elle était là, de retour à mes côtés, à nouveau prête à nous interrompre. "Heureusement pour vous, il est temps de découper le gâteau, alors tu peux jeter ton bouquet et puis vous pourrez sortir de ma tête pour la nuit." Je souris avec soulagement.

Nous nous précipitâmes à l'intérieur pour couper le beau gâteau de mariage à trois étages. J'en donnai doucement un morceau à Bella alors qu'elle fit que je n'ai pas besoin d'en avaler un seul petit morceau. Je lui fis un clin d'œil et essuyai mon visage. "Bien joué mon amour!"

Elle sourit. "Je sais!"

"C'est le moment de la jarretière!" cria Alice. Bella devint pourpre alors qu'Alice la poussait sur la chaise. Une chanson torride retentit des haut-parleurs quand je me mis à genoux devant elle. Emmett et Jasper tremblèrent de rire quand je penchai en avant pour m'approcher lentement de sa jambe.

"Sans les mains, frérot, tu dois utiliser tes dents!" cria Emmett. Ça me surprit qu'il puisse parler tellement il riait fort. Bella devint encore plus rouge et la foule commença à rire. Je mis rapidement ma tête sous sa robe et je vis à mon grand soulagement que la jarretière était juste au-dessus de son genou. Je la pris soigneusement entre mes lèvres et tirai vers le bas aussi vite que possible. Je n'allais pas laisser mon esprit s'attarder trop longtemps sur ses belles jambes mais ce n'était pas le moment, pas encore, enfin dans une heure.

Je sortis de sous sa robe et fis passer la jarretière par dessus sa chaussure. "Maintenant, il faut la lancer! Tous les célibataires, en ligne!" Depuis quand Emmett est-il devenu le roi des mariages? Je regardai les hommes s'aligner et la jarretière atterrit directement dans visage de Mike Newton. Je ne nierai pas avoir mis un peu trop de vigueur dans le lancement, ça laissa une marque rouge sur sa joue. Je lui souris malicieusement.

Ensuite Alice aligna les femmes et Bella envoya son bouquet par dessus sa tête. Bella n'était pas la habile et le bouquet finit par tomber devant la ligne des femmes. Il atterrit plus près d'Angela du coup c'est elle qui l'attrapa. Alice amena Bella dans la maison pour changer de robe. J'attendis anxieusement que ma femme réapparaisse. La nervosité commençait à remplacer l'excitation mais le bonheur était toujours l'émotion la plus écrasante. Jasper vint à côté de moi. "Tu es prêt pour cela?"

"Je suis plus prêt que jamais."

Il secoua la tête. "Tu sais que ça va bien se passer. Si Alice dit que tout ira bien, alors tout ira bien. Elle ne te laisserait pas faire du mal à Bella. Elle l'aime presque autant que toi..."

"Je sais. Je n'ai plus aussi peur de lui faire de mal c'est plus la peur de lui déplaire."

Jasper rit. "Tu plairais à Bella même si tu lisais l'annuaire téléphonique, mec. Elle t'aime. Je n'ai jamais ressenti d'aussi fortes émotions de la part d'un humain avant, c'est comme si elle était déjà l'une de nous, au moins quand il s'agit des sentiments d'amour." C'était rassurant. "Laisse juste ton amour pour elle te guider. Ça semble ringard mais c'est vrai. Tu apprendras le reste au fil du temps."

J'acquiesçai. Tout ce que j'allais dire resta sur mes lèvres quand Bella réapparut sur le porche arrière. Elle était vêtue d'une robe bleu marine qui collait à ses courbes. Ses cheveux étaient détachés maintenant, toutes les épingles qui les retenaient en arrière avaient été enlevées. Elle était aussi belle qu'avant, peut-être plus. La nervosité et l'excitation se voyaient dans ses yeux alors qu'elle vint vers moi et enroula ses bras autour de moi.

"Prête à partir, mon amour?" Elle hocha la tête et nous nous tournâmes pour dire au revoir à notre famille et à nos amis.

"Nous vous remercions tous d'être venus! Votre amour et votre soutien signifient beaucoup pour nous. Nous allons vous revoir bientôt!" Et sur ce je l'amenai à la Volvo, je l'attachai dans son siège et je pris le volant pour nous emmener à l'endroit où tout avait commencé. Je ne pouvais penser à meilleur endroit pour consommer notre amour que celui où tous nos obstacles avaient disparu et toutes les vérités mises à nu. Nous accélérâmes dans la nuit, perdus dans nos pensées et dans l'anticipation.

…

*Enfin – At Last reprise de 1960 par Etta James

* * *

 ** _Alors qu'avez-vous pensé du comportement des 'invités'?_**

 ** _Emmett est un sacré boute en train..._**

 ** _La prochaine fois on continue avec Edward…_**

 ** _mais nous ne vous en dirons pas plus…_**


	15. Chapitre 15

.

 _ **Le sacrifice de l'agneau**_

 **Chapitre 15**

 _Edward_

Notre trajet en voiture était bref mais il paraissait être sans fin. Le silence oppressant pesait lourdement dans la voiture alors que nous pensions tous les deux à ce que les prochaines heures nous réservaient. Je me sentais toujours incroyablement heureux mais nerveux à cause de l'inconnu qui m'attendait. Je tambourinai avec ma main gauche sur le volant, mes doigts jouant la mélodie qui me passait par la tête. Étrangement cet air ressemblait assez au thème des _Dents de la mer_. Je décidai que je ferais mieux d'arrêter cela immédiatement. Je me sentais déjà assez comme un prédateur sans avoir pour thème cette musique de l'ultime prédateur me trottant dans la tête. Avec ma main droite j'enlaçai mes doigts avec ceux de Bella. Ce seul contact était suffisant pour nous calmer tous les deux, ses épaules se relaxant visiblement et la musique irritante partie.

Bella tourna la tête vers moi, ses yeux brillaient de secrets et de curiosité. "Tu vas enfin me dire où nous allons pour notre lune de miel maintenant?" Sa voix douce me détendit encore plus et je lui répondis avec un sourire.

"Non, tu ne le verras que demain. Mais je vais te dire où nous allons ce soir."

Son front se rida de confusion. "Tu veux dire que nous n'allons pas en direction de l'aéroport maintenant?"

"Non, je ne pense pas que l'un de nous veuille vraiment passer sa nuit de noces dans un avion."

"Eh bien, où allons-nous alors?"

Je gardai mes yeux sur elle pour voir sa réaction. "Notre prairie." Un sourire éclaira son visage. "Je pensais que nous devrions passer la nuit dans un endroit spécial pour nous."

Sa petite main serra la mienne. "Oh Edward, c'est parfait."

Je garai la Volvo dans une clairière. "Je suis content que tu penses cela, mon amour. Voilà, nous ne pouvons pas aller plus loin en voiture." Je sortis et lui ouvris la porte, lui prenant la main et la tirant gentiment du siège. "J'aimerai te porter comme une mariée sur tout le chemin mais je pense que nous aimerions être là-bas plus rapidement possible, alors on va faire comme d'habitude."

Elle rit. "De toute façon la prairie n'a pas de seuil, donc je pense que c'est aussi bien que tu me portes sur ton dos." Elle était derrière moi et je la hissai sur mon dos, ses petits bras enroulés étroitement autour de mon cou et ses jambes jointes autour de ma taille. J'étais très conscient de la sensation de ses seins pressés contre moi et de la chaleur rayonnant d'entre ses jambes. Si je réagissais à elle aussi fortement déjà, je frémis à la pensée de ce que cela allait me faire quand j'allais la voir nue et quand j'allais la toucher. Je soupirai profondément et décollai à travers la forêt. Les arbres devinrent flous et je pouvais vaguement entendre les animaux à proximité qui couraient ça et là, terrifiés par ma présence. Tout cela était juste en arrière-plan car je me concentrai sur la femme pressée contre moi, son odeur et la chaleur qui m'enveloppaient. Nous approchions de la prairie et je ralentis à un rythme humain. Une fois arrivé je pris Bella dans mes bras.

"Seuil ou pas, nous allons faire cela comme il faut." Bella ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête sur mon épaule et j'enfouis mon nez dans ses cheveux soyeux. L'odeur familière des fraises m'assaillit. Si j'étais humain, les fraises seraient sûrement mon fruit préféré.

"Es-tu fatiguée, mon amour?" Une partie de moi espérait qu'elle l'était, qu'elle avait besoin de dormir et que nous pourrions remettre cela à un autre jour. Plusieurs jours peut-être. Une autre partie de moi, plus forte, priait qu'elle dise non. Il y avait si longtemps et je la voulais tellement. Je ne serais jamais aussi prêt à essayer qu'à présent.

Les yeux de Bella s'ouvrirent. "Oh non, je ne suis pas fatiguée. J'ai juste profité de l'instant. Je suis enfin seule avec mon mari, après tout."

Je pris sa joue dans ma paume droite. "Je sais ce que tu veux dire, ce fut vraiment une très longue journée. Je vraiment pensé qu'Alice ne nous laisserait jamais nous échapper."

Le rire de Bella résonna et me remplit de chaleur. "Attention à ce que tu dis. Elle sait où nous sommes et par dépit, elle pourrait venir nous interrompre."

"Non, elle m'aime trop pour le faire. Ou plus exactement, elle t'aime aussi beaucoup pour le faire." Nous arrivâmes dans la prairie et je m'arrêtai. J'espérais qu'elle aimerait ce que j'avais fait ici. Des lumières blanches, les mêmes qui avaient décoré le jardin, scintillaient dans tous les arbres qui entouraient la prairie. Un duvet rouge avec deux oreillers moelleux étaient posés au milieu, un panier de pique-nique et une stéréo portable à côté. Je posai délicatement Bella à côté de la couverture et elle tourna lentement sur elle-même pour tout voir. La prairie était embrasée de lumière blanche douce, l'effet était semblable à la lueur de bougies mais sans le danger de mettre le feu.

"Bella, est-ce que cela te va?" Elle n'avait pas encore dit un mot et mes nerfs commençaient à s'agiter. Et si elle détestait? Oh mon Dieu, étais-je comme l'un de ces ringards en peignoir de soie rouge en train d'arranger une scène de séduction pour une jeune fille innocente? L'étais-je ou non? J'étais un pervers, un cliché, un pervers sans originalité.

Mon hystérie mentale fut brusquement interrompue lorsque Bella se lança dans mes bras.

"Edward, c'est tellement beau. Ça ne pouvait pas être plus parfait." Bon, elle ne pense pas que je suis un Don Juan pervers, ouf. Je soupirai de soulagement. Je pris sa main et la guidai sur la couverture, nous nous faisions face.

"J''ai apporté un peu de champagne pour toi. Je veux dire, je n'essaie pas de te souler ou un truc comme ça, je me suis juste dit que tu devrais avoir du champagne pour ta nuit de noce. Tu sais, pour trinquer, pour célébrer. Juste une gorgée ou deux". Mon Dieu, je bafouillai. Depuis quand je bafouillais? Je pris la bouteille et réussis à verser le champagne encore frais dans la flûte sans tout renverser. J'avais impression de trembler mais apparemment mon moi extérieur paraissait calme.

Elle prit le verre et rit doucement. "Edward, c'est très beau, merci." Elle prit une petite gorgée et s'assit, le verre à côté de nous dans l'herbe. Elle semblait beaucoup plus calme que moi. Ça ou elle était juste assez amusée par mon manque de cohérence pour que ça lui donne confiance. Elle se pencha et plaça un doux baiser sur mes lèvres. J'avais envie de me noyer dedans et juste me donner à elle complètement mais je ne pouvais pas.

"Musique!" Je me retirai brusquement et sautai jusqu'à la stéréo. Ce n'était que du piano, certaines de nos chansons préférées que j'avais enregistrées juste pour elle.

Bella me sourit avec indulgence et tapota la place à côté d'elle sur la couverture. "Edward, viens ici, s'il te plaît." Je m'approchai d'elle lentement, me sentant comme l'agneau qu'on conduit à l'abattoir. Si Jasper ou Emmett me voyaient maintenant, ils se paieraient ma tête jusqu'à la fin des temps. Alice me voyait cependant et elle leur raconterait probablement quel idiot je suis. Attends une minute. Alice m'a vu agir comme un adolescent incertain et elle ne m'a pas dit? Elle a probablement pensé que c'était attachant de me voir si nerveux. Elle allait le payer un jour. Je m'assis sur la couverture, en regardant le duvet et je commençai impatiemment à retirer les quelques plumes qui sortaient de là.

Bella prit ma main gauche dans les deux siennes. Déjà vu. Je me souvins de la première fois que qu'elle l'avait fait, ici, à cet endroit précis. C'était après que je lui ai dit à quel point j'étais dangereux pour elle et elle m'avait dit que cela n'avait aucune importance pour elle. Elle m'aimait de toute façon. Je me souviens d'avoir été abasourdi par sa chaleur, à la fois physique et la chaleur en elle. J'étais encore constamment terrassé par la personne aimante qu'elle était et qui m'acceptait. "Edward, nous n'avons pas à le faire."

Mes yeux se levèrent vers son visage. Elle avait l'air triste mais résolue. "Quoi?"

"Nous n'avons pas à le faire. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes comme si tu devais me faire l'amour juste à cause d'un accord que nous avons passé quand nous sommes fiancés. Je veux que tu veuilles être avec moi et pas parce que tu le dois."

J'étais un imbécile complet et total. Je lui ai fait penser que je ne la voulais pas en agissant comme un crétin. Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux en regardant dans ses yeux confiants mais blessés. "Non Bella, ne pense pas une seconde que je ne veux pas de toi. Je te veux plus que tout au monde." Elle secoua la tête et essaya de se tourner mais je ne pouvais pas permettre ça, je l'immobilisai. "Je suis désolé. Je flippe mais pas parce que je ne veux pas de toi. Je te veux, beaucoup mais j'ai peur d'être une déception pour toi."

"Comment peux-tu penser ça? Je t'aime, Edward, tu ne pourras jamais me décevoir. Je veux juste être près de toi, éventuellement aussi près que je peux." Je fermai les yeux, sachant qu'elle pensait ce qu'elle disait. Je devais retrouver ma confiance à nouveau.

"Je me sens comme un adolescent qui tâtonne autour de toi. Je ne me suis jamais senti comme ça avant et c'est un sentiment tellement étrange. Ça me met en colère contre moi-même."

Elle rit. "Tu as peut être un siècle mais tu es encore un adolescent, Edward. C'est agréable de trouver quelque chose où tu n'es pas drôlement bon. Bien que de ce que nous en savons, tu le seras de toute façon." Je l'a rejoignis en riant. C'était agréable de sentir sa foi en moi. Le rire s'effaça de ses yeux et elle me regarda très sérieusement. "Jusqu'ici, tu as tout bien fait. Je sais que tu penses que non mais tu as fait de notre endroit quelque chose de très spécial. Tu me fais sentir calme, même si je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. Maintenant, ici, peu importe combien ce sera maladroit, ce n'est pas important, parce que c'est toi et moi. Et c'est ça qui est juste, toi et moi." Elle en était convaincue et ça s'entendit dans l'intonation de sa voix.

Je caressai sa joue doucement et je la vis frissonner en réaction. Elle avait raison et je devais arrêter de tout analyser et enfin commencer de laisser parler mes sentiments. Je me levai et tendis la main vers elle. "Bella, danse avec moi?" Ses yeux brillèrent, elle glissa sa main dans la mienne et je l'aidai à se lever. Elle posa sa joue sur mon épaule et nous nous balançâmes au rythme de la musique.

Elle soupira et se blottit plus dans mes bras alors que je nous faisais tournoyer dans la prairie.

"Edward, je peux te demander quelque chose?" Ses mots étaient étouffés contre ma poitrine mais je l'entendais de toute façon.

"Bien sûr, mon amour, tu peux me demander tout ce que tu veux."

"De quoi toi et ma mère avez parlé pendant que vous dansiez? Tu avais un regard étrange sur le visage." La tension s'infiltra de nouveau en moi en me souvenant de cette discussion avec Renée.

 _"Alors, Edward, es-tu prêt pour ce soir? J'espère que tu as prévu d'avoir beaucoup de préservatifs parce que je ne suis pas prête à être grand-mère. Je suis beaucoup trop jeune et toi et Bella avez toute la vie devant vous avant de faire des enfants."_

 _Si je n'étais pas déjà mort, cette discussion m'aurait probablement tué._

 _"Oui, Renée, tout est prévu."_

 _S'il vous plaît, faites qu'elle s'arrête là._

 _Elle plissa ses yeux bleu clair vers moi. "Alors qu'est-ce qu'as-tu prévu?"_

 _"Que voulez-vous dire? Où je vais l'amener?"_

 _"Non, je veux dire, comment vas-tu le faire?"_

 _"Faire quoi?" Elle ne voulait pas dire ce que je pensais qu'elle voulait dire, si?_

 _"Je veux dire le sexe! Allez-vous le faire dans un hôtel? Un bain à remous? La douche? Parterre? Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu?"_

 _Cela ne pouvait pas m'arriver. Ma belle-mère ne me demandait pas comment j'allais déflorer sa fille. Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible._

 _"Renée, je ne pense vraiment pas ..."_

 _"Oh ne sois pas timide avec moi, Edward Cullen. Tu as épousé ma fille en partie parce que tu voulais en faire une femme honnête, non?"_

 _"Euh ..." Je restais sans voix. Renée était folle._

 _"Le sexe est une grande partie du mariage, tu sais?"_

 _J'acquiesçai. Il était plus sûr de simplement hocher la tête. Peut-être que la chanson finirait bientôt. Peut-être que quelqu'un voudrait bien arrêter cela. Sûrement que ma famille entendait… où étaient-ils pour me sauver quand j'avais besoin d'eux?_

 _"Très bien, c'est évident que tu ne veux pas me le dire."_

 _Je poussai un soupir de soulagement._

 _"Alors, on ne va pas parler de où mais de comment tu peux le rendre agréable pour elle."_

 _Il est clair que mon soupir de soulagement était bien prématuré._

 _"Euh, quoi?" Allais-je bien pouvoir lui dire plus que ces deux mots? Non, probablement pas. En fait, je ne pense pas que je pourrais même la regarder à nouveau après cette conversation. Dieu merci, elle vivait en Floride._

 _"Ecoute, Edward, vous êtes tous les deux vierges, non?"_

 _Je la regardai fixement et hochai la tête. Pourquoi répondre?_

 _"Bon alors, aucun de vous ne sait ce qu'il faut faire."_

 _Je hochai la tête à nouveau, c'était plus facile ainsi._

 _"Je connais ma fille et je sais qu'elle est à peu près aussi susceptible de s'être masturbée que moi d'avoir rejoins le couvent."_

 _Mourir, voilà ce qui m'arrivait, j'allais mourir à nouveau._

 _"Je lui ai acheté un vibromasseur quand elle avait seize ans mais elle l'a laissé à Phœnix quand elle a déménagé, toujours dans le paquet et clairement non utilisé. Je sais que Rosalie lui en a offert un mais je suis certaine qu'elle ne l'a probablement pas utilisé la nuit dernière."_

 _Attends, quoi? Rose lui a offert un vibromasseur? Je ne savais pas si je devais être reconnaissant ou me sentir insulté._

 _"Donc, le fait demeure que ni l'un ni l'autre ne savez comment la faire jouir."_

 _Je ne pouvais pas regarder Renée non plus donc je regardai autour de nous frénétiquement et vers les invités. C'est alors que je remarquai ma famille entassée dans un coin en train de rire hystériquement. Ils savaient exactement ce que je vivais et aucun d'eux ne venait à mon secours. Traîtres, même Esmée riait. Je sifflai à leur intention mais cela ne fit que les faire rire plus fort._

 _"Edward, tu m'écoutes?"_

 _Comme si cette conversation n'allait pas rester imprimée comme au fer rouge dans mon cerveau pour l'éternité? J'acquiesçai à nouveau, les mots ne venaient pas de toute façon._

 _"Eh bien, je vais supposer que tu connais les bases, tu as eu une éducation sexuelle, non?"_

 _J'acquiesçai silencieusement. C'était un cauchemar._

 _"Donc, tu sais ce qu'est le clitoris?"_

 _Oh mon Dieu. Emmett et Jasper s'étaient accrochés l'un à l'autre tellement ils riaient fort. Je devais l'arrêter maintenant._

 _"Ecoutez, Renée, juste parce que je ne l'ai jamais fait avant ne signifie pas que je ne sais pas comment. Je suis sûr que nous serons bien."_

 _S'il vous plaît restez-en là. Pourquoi cette chanson ne se termine pas?_

 _"Oh Edward, pas besoin de te sentir gêné. Nous sommes tous des adultes ici. Il suffit de suivre mes conseils et tu auras une épouse très heureuse."_

 _Elle sait qu'elle parle de sa fille, non? Qui fait cela?_

 _"Rappelle-toi, le clitoris est la clé. Cela va lui faire mal la première fois, il est donc préférable d'essayer de lui faire plaisir à travers la douleur. Tu déplaces tes doigts sur son clitoris pendant que tu es à l'intérieur d'elle. Tu as des beaux longs doigts, elle va les apprécier."_

 _Oh mon Dieu. Quel genre de belle-mère est-elle?_

 _"Le clitoris est la clé, le clitoris est la clé, hey ho, hey ho, le clitoris est la clé" Emmett était un homme mort… Transformer mon tourment en une chanson pour enfants… Il sautillait autour de Jasper en chantant doucement._

 _"Oh et encore une chose! Il est préférable de lui faire plaisir avant le sexe lui-même. Le sexe oral est la meilleure façon. Utilise ta langue pour quelque chose d'autre que baver et n'oublie pas les doigts." Elle tapota ma joue et s'en alla rejoindre son mari._

Je me sortis de cette horreur et regardai ma femme. "Es-tu sûre de vouloir savoir?" Tu ne veux vraiment, vraiment pas.

Elle soupira. "Probablement pas mais tu peux peut-être me faire un bref résumé."

"Euh, eh bien, elle voulait me donner quelques conseils pour ce soir."

Bella sursauta et rougit. "Non… elle ne l'a pas fait..."

"Oh si, elle l'a vraiment fait. Honnêtement je ne pense pas que tu veuilles en savoir davantage."

Elle secoua la tête. "J'aime ma mère mais honnêtement elle n'a aucune retenue."

De toute évidence c'était vrai puisqu'elle pouvait même discuter de clitoris avec son gendre.

"Elle a dit quelque chose que je voulais te demander."

Bella me regarda avec méfiance. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Eh bien, elle a dit quelque chose à propos de Rose qui t'a offert un vibromasseur?" Je pensais lui parler de celui que Renée lui avait acheté mais elle serait encore plus gênée qu'avec le cadeau de Rose.

Ses joues devinrent d'un rouge incroyablement sombre. "Euh, oui, c'était son cadeau pour moi."

Intéressant. Intriguant. Passionnant.

"Envisages-tu de l'utiliser?" Je savais qu'elle ne l'avait pas utilisé la nuit dernière et pas dans une maison pleine de vampires très éveillés.

"Je ne sais pas. Je n'y ai pas réfléchi." Elle devenait mal à l'aise. Je ne voulais pas ça mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de l'imaginer se donner du plaisir toute seule. "Bien." Je n'allais pas la pousser plus loin.

"Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir?" Oh douce Bella, je veux le savoir parce que je suis un homme. Nous voulons toujours savoir ce genre de choses.

"Parce que, euh, je pense que ça serait sexy de voir quelque chose comme ça?" Ça sortit comme une question. Je ne voulais pas l'offenser.

Elle avait l'air surpris. "Oh, eh bien, peut-être?" Ce n'était pas non! Merci mon Dieu Merci. Je n'allais pas la pousser. Je reposai ma joue sur sa tête et nous continuâmes à danser. La tenir dans mes bras et lui parler m'avait un peu calmé.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous dansâmes mais finalement Bella recula et dit qu'elle avait mal aux pieds. Je la ramenai vers la couverture, elle s'assit, j'enlevai ses chaussures et frottai doucement ses petits pieds. Elle gémit de plaisir et s'allongea, fermant les yeux, ses cheveux en éventail sur l'un des oreillers. Mon corps réagit à son gémissement et je devins dur. Mon souffle était coupé. Il était temps. Je pris son pied droit jusqu'à mes lèvres et déposai un léger baiser sur son gros orteil. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en réaction et elle me regarda, l'excitation commençant à brûler dans ses yeux chocolat.

J'embrassai l'autre orteil et son rythme cardiaque accéléra. J'aimai bien l'entendre réagir à ce que je lui faisais. Elle allait peut-être aimer si je ... oh oui, elle aime. Je pris l'orteil dans ma bouche très soigneusement et je le suçai doucement. Bella haleta et commença à se tortiller. Je laissai trainer ma bouche de son pied vers sa cheville et je la suçai aussi.

Les frissons rejoignirent les halètements et le mouvement. Je souris contre sa peau. Il me semblait que je faisais quelque chose de bien. Je laissai glisser mes lèvres jusqu'au genou, faisant courir ma langue le long de sa peau douce. Je léchai le derrière de son genou, les femmes aiment cela… je pouvais le dire d'après les innombrables fantasmes sexuels que j'avais vus. Bella aimait ça aussi. Son odeur imprégna l'air, elle devenait excitée. Je levai les yeux et rencontrai le désir sombre dans ses yeux. "Est-ce que c'est OK?" Elle hocha la tête en silence." Es-tu prête pour plus?" Elle hocha la tête à nouveau.

Je tirai sur la robe bleu marine, poussant le tissu le long de ses jambes et mes lèvres suivirent le mouvement centimètre par centimètre. J'arrivai à l'intérieur de sa cuisse et j'étais si près de sa chaleur humide que je pouvais presque y goûter. J'étais sûr que mon visage était plus chaud qu'habituellement, juste parce que j'étais près d'elle comme ça. Je pouvais sentir le venin dans ma bouche. Je déglutis en déposant un baiser juste en dessous de sa culotte. Bella gémit. Je pouvais la sentir vibrer sous de moi. L'envie de la goûter était forte mais mon besoin de la voir l'était aussi. Je reculai pour regarder dans ses yeux. Ses paupières étaient à moitié ouvertes, lourdes d'ardeur.

Je soulevai sa robe lentement, en regardant sa peau crémeuse et délicieuse. Ce fut mon tour de haleter quand je vis la belle nuisette bleue qu'elle portait sous la robe. Mon envie de la déshabiller lentement s'en alla et j'enlevai la robe sans autre préambule. La soie bleu clair s'accrochait à ses courbes, s'arrêtait à mi-cuisse sur une petite culotte assortie. Le haut était en dentelle, montrant un soupçon de son décolleté. De minces bretelles étaient tout ce qui le tenait en place. Je dus lutter contre l'envie de tout déchirer afin de tout voir. Nous avions beaucoup de temps et je voulais à la fois savourer ce moment et elle.

Je fis mon chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres, soie douce enfoncée dans mon corps de pierre dure. Cette prairie était l'endroit où je m'étais testé moi-même avec elle et j'étais prêt à le faire de nouveau. J'ouvris la bouche et glissai ma langue dans la sienne. Nos langues se rencontrèrent. Je restai conscient de l'endroit où sa langue était tout temps, de peur que mes dents pointues ne la coupent mais il semblait que c'était une autre inquiétude inutile que j'avais eue. Je me pressai contre elle, l'enfonçant dans la couverture et je continuai avec ce lent baiser mouillé. Je me détestai de nous avoir privés de cela depuis si longtemps. Tout semblait tellement juste.

La main de Bella se glissa entre nous et elle commença à défaire mes boutons. Ses mouvements étaient sûrs et réguliers, pas vraiment Bella. Je souris contre ses lèvres quand elle repoussa la chemise de mes épaules et enfin ma peau touchait presque la sienne seule la fine barrière de soie et de dentelle m'empêchait de la sentir entièrement. Sa chaleur brûlait contre moi, le feu répondait à la glace. C'était comme si de la vapeur avait pu sortir de partout où nous nous touchions.

Mes lèvres trouvèrent sa mâchoire et son oreille sensible. Je suçai son lobe, soufflant froid contre sa peau douce. Bella gémit et se poussa contre moi. Je pouvais sentir le monstre se réveiller. Il ne voulait pas son sang, il voulait son corps. Je voulais son corps mais je ne pouvais pas laisser l'animal en moi prendre le dessus. Le désir était fort mais je l'avais repoussé. Je mis ma bouche contre son cou, sentant son pouls glorieux. Ce pouls qui me faisait savoir que ma Bella était bel et bien vivante. Je devais me concentrer sur son pouls et pas sur combien je la voulais. Je sentis que je commençais à me calmer et je traçai des baisers le long de sa nuque puis vers le bas sur sa clavicule.

Je laissai courir un doigt le long de son épaule jusqu'à l'une des bretelles bleues. Je la repoussai lentement le long de son épaule la laissant enfin à nu. Ma langue suivit la même trajectoire que la bretelle. Bella arqua son dos et poussa contre mon érection. J'étouffai un gémissement mais le monstre était étroitement tenu en laisse. Je n'avais pas l'impression d'avoir cette envie folle de la posséder en ce moment. Un jour dans un avenir proche, je pourrai la dévorer et la prendre comme je le voulais. Pour l'instant j'allais l'adorer, lui montrer combien je l'aimais. Je la soulevai de la couverture et l'assis, pour retirer son haut sans l'abimer. Je fis glisser la soie et regardai avec fascination apparaitre son ventre plat. Ses beaux seins vinrent ensuite. Enfin. Je voulais goûter et toucher ces monticules parfaits.

Avant d'être complètement perdu dans son beau corps, je me concentrai sur son visage. Je devais m'assurer qu'elle n'était pas effrayée ou contrariée. J'étais sûr de ressembler plus à un monstre qu'à un homme. Je savais que mes yeux étaient noirs de désir pour elle. Le venin remplissait ma bouche plus rapidement à chaque regard vers son corps presque nu. Je ne voyais pas la peur sur son visage, je n'y vis que désir et besoin. "Edward," sa voix était incroyablement rauque.

"Oui, mon amour?" Je lui donnerai tout ce qu'elle voulait. Sa peau brillait dans le clair de lune. Pour une fois, la couleur de notre peau était identique. Je la mis dos sur la couverture, ses cheveux soyeux en éventail sur l'oreiller. Elle me regarda avec anticipation.

"Touche-moi." Je frémis de désir à ces mots.

"Comme ça?" Je passai un doigt froid sur son ventre. Ses muscles se contractèrent, acier sur sa peau soyeuse.

"Plus." Ce doux murmure m'émut. Je ne peux rien lui refuser. Mes mains se déplacèrent de son estomac à ses seins. Je ravalai un gémissement quand je vis que seins étaient parfaits pour mes mains. Je les pressai doucement. Bella gémit donc je le fis à nouveau, un peu plus fort cette fois.

"Dis-moi si je suis trop rude."

"Non, non, tu es parfait." Elle était parfaite, parfaitement douce et lisse sous mes mains. Je me penchai vers le bas et embrassai chaque pointe. Bella se poussa contre moi à nouveau alors je pris cela comme le signe qu'elle voulait plus. Je pris doucement son mamelon dans ma bouche et le suçai. Les mains de Bella partirent dans mes cheveux et me tinrent contre elle. Je voulais la mordiller mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas le faire maintenant. Je donnai une égale attention à son autre sein alors qu'elle tirait sur mes cheveux avec plus d'insistance.

Mes lèvres tracèrent un chemin le long de son estomac. Je dessinai un cœur là-bas avec mes lèvres et ma langue, m'arrêtant juste pour la glisser dans son parfait petit nombril. Le goût de sa peau, ici, dans les endroits que je ne m'étais jamais permis de voir ou de toucher avant, était encore plus délectable. Je voulais passer mon existence entière perdu en elle.

Ma langue atteignit le dernier obstacle qui restait entre elle toute nue et moi. Je fis une trace sur ses hanches le long de cette ligne de soie. Je levai les yeux vers elle en prenant le bord de sa culotte. Bella ne broncha pas du tout quand je tirai la soie le long de ses jambes. Une légère rougeur apparut sur sa peau alors qu'elle gisait nue pour moi mais elle ne tenta pas de se couvrir ou de s'éloigner. Je pris sa joue dans ma main et elle se pencha vers elle, tournant son visage sur le côté et lécha ma paume de main. J'ouvris la bouche quand elle prit mon pouce et le suça. L'animal en moi pria d'être libéré mais je ne le permis pas.

"Où as-tu appris cela?" On aurait dit que mes yeux allaient sortir des orbites avec le plaisir que sa petite langue chaude me procurait. Bella haussa juste les épaules et continua à sucer mon pouce. J'avalai une autre gorgée de venin et retirai ma main de sa bouche. Bella gémit mais j'avais besoin de me concentrer. Je laissai traîner mes yeux de son visage à cette dernière zone non couverte. Ses boucles sombres étaient humides et luisantes, son odeur m'appelait.

Je plantai des baisers bouche ouverte le long de sa hanche, m'arrêtant pour sucer son os pubien. Je pouvais sentir l'excitation croissante de Bella en plus des petits gémissements qu'elle émettait. Mes doigts coururent de son genou à sa cuisse, ne s'arrêtant que pour écarter ses jambes un peu plus. Ma main finit sur ses boucles douces, appuyant ma paume contre elle. Bella poussa contre moi et son humidité s'infiltra dans ma main. L'envie de la goûter était insupportable.

"Edward, s'il te plaît." Son gémissement rauque alla directement à mon l'aine. Je mis mes doigts vers son centre, en les enrobant avec ses jus. J'observai son visage quand je poussai mon majeur dans son entrée. C'était tellement serré que je ne pouvais pas comprendre comment j'allais pouvoir être en mesure de m'adapter en elle. Je ravalai un gémissement pendant que sa chaleur m'enveloppait. Je bougeai mon doigt lentement, Bella poussait toujours contre moi. "Plus. Oh Dieu, s'il te plaît, plus." Alors j'insérai mon index et je sentis que c'était incroyablement serré. Ma langue aspirait à la goûter alors je me penchai en avant et je la passai sur cette boule de nerfs. Bella sauta contre moi et serra les poings sur la couverture. Je retins un rire en pensant que Renée avait raison, le clitoris était la clé. Un jour je le lui dirais.

Le goût de Bella était tout simplement divin. Je n'avais pas besoin de grilles en perles ou d'anges avec des harpes, mon ange était ici et je lui appartenais. Je bougeai ma langue en augmentant la vitesse et en même temps je bougeai mes doigts plus vite. Bella commença à remuer plus sur la couverture. Je dus me servir de mon autre main pour la maintenir en place. Elle se cabra contre moi et je couvris soigneusement mes dents avec mes lèvres pour sa sécurité.

Bella ne se souciait pas pour cela et elle tira ma tête plus près, enfouissant ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Cela faisait presque mal. Elle tira encore plus fort à l'approche de son orgasme. Je mourais d'envie de la sentir jouir. Je souris pour moi en tétant son clitoris. Je ne pouvais pas utiliser mes dents mais mes lèvres étaient assez dures. Pressées contre elle c'était presque aussi bon que de mordre. Elle cria mon nom et son corps commença à convulser. Elle était si belle, perdue dans son plaisir. Je gardai doigts et langue en mouvement en la regardant tressaillir sur la couverture.

Voir Bella comme ça, complètement défaite par moi me rendit presque fou. Je devais l'avoir, maintenant. Le corps de Bella était encore en mouvement, de petites répliques de plaisir. Je voulais sentir cela. Je me déshabillai rapidement, attendre qu'elle le fasse était hors de question. "Bella, ma chérie?" Elle ouvrit les yeux et essaya de les concentrer sur moi. "Comment tu te sens?" Elle me fit un sourire qui semblait être presque un sourire d'ivresse et hocha la tête. Je ris en triomphe. "Tu vois, tu es intoxiquée par moi."

Bella rigola et se redressa. "C'était ... c'était encore mieux que ce que j'avais imaginé." Bella pourrait faire battre mon cœur mort à nouveau. A présent, j'enrageai de l'avoir mais elle me fit fondre avec ses mots. "Tu as raison, mon amour. C'était mieux que j'espérais. "

Ses yeux se posèrent sur moi et soudain elle vit que je ne portais plus de vêtements. Je retins un sourire quand je vis ses yeux s'écarquiller en voyant combien j'étais excité pour elle en ce moment. "Oh!" Elle se mordit la lèvre et je me sentis frissonner. Elle avança sa petite main et m'attrapa. Je ravalai un gémissement à son contact. Ses yeux restèrent sur mon visage quand elle la fit courir sur la toute la longueur. Je me sentis devenir encore plus dur. Comment était-ce possible? Je réalisai que je ne pouvais pas la laisser me toucher plus longtemps. Je ne serai jamais capable de me retenir.

"Bella, chérie j'aime quand tu me touches mais pas en ce moment." Elle eut l'air blessé et je voulus me gifler de la contrarier. "Non, bébé, tu ne comprends pas. Je suis trop excité et je veux être à l'intérieur de toi d'abord." Le sourire revint rapidement. Elle commença à s'allonger sur la couverture mais je l'arrêtai. "Bella, pour la première fois, étant donné que nous ne savons pas comment je vais réagir, il serait mieux de nous y prendre autrement."

Elle fronça les sourcils. "Autrement?" Que pensait-elle que je voulais essayer? Des trucs bizarres du Kama Sutra? Je veux dire, je le voulais, mais pas pour la première fois.

"Chérie, je pense que ce serait mieux si tu étais au-dessus de moi la première fois, comme ça je ne risque pas de te blesser."

Elle devint un peu nerveuse. Elle se mordit la lèvre à nouveau et je me sentis m'agiter un peu plus. "Mais je ne sais pas comment."

Je lui souris doucement, essayant de soulager ses craintes. "Je ne sais pas ce que je fais non plus, mais jusqu'à présent c'était bon, non? "

Elle soupira. "Tu es bon pour tout, rappelle-toi?"

Je ris. "Je ne le suis pas, c'est juste l'instinct. Je vais t'aider du mieux que je peux, je te le promets."

Elle passa ses yeux sur moi à nouveau et prit une profonde inspiration. "Ok. Je vais essayer." Je m'allongeai posant ma tête sur l'un des oreillers, la regardant attentivement pour voir ce qu'elle ferait. Bella était adorable. Elle me regarda dans les yeux puis regarda vers le bas de mon corps et ses yeux se posèrent sur le miens à nouveau comme si elle pensait qu'elle faisait quelque chose de mal. J'essayai d'avoir un sourire rassurant mais ça ressembla plus à une grimace.

Elle se déplaça lentement vers moi, rampant à genoux sur la couverture. C'était la chose la plus sexy que je n'avais jamais vu après l'avoir vue perdue dans son orgasme. Je ne savais pas si je pourrais tenir jusqu'à ce que je sois à l'intérieur d'elle. Bella se souleva et jeta sa jambe sur mon estomac, me chevauchant cette fois. Je sentis ses cuisses chaudes pressées contre moi et je ne voulais rien de plus que de pousser en elle. Je devais attendre, la laisser aller à son rythme. Elle se pencha et appuya ses seins contre ma poitrine, posant ses lèvres sur les miennes et glissant sa langue dans ma bouche. Mes mains se prirent dans ses cheveux, la tenant contre moi profitant de la sensation de ce petit corps chaud contre moi.

Elle laissa traîner ses lèvres sur ma mâchoire et mon cou, plantant de petits baisers humides partout. Je soufflai en la sentant bouger plus bas sur mon corps. Nous étions maintenant alignés et il ne faudrait qu'une poussée pour que je sois à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle laissa traîner sa langue sur ma poitrine et je me perdis dans la sensation. Rien n'avait jamais été aussi bon. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens quand elle se pencha et me saisit, me déplaçant contre son entrée. Je la regardai, hypnotisé, alors qu'elle descendit lentement sur moi.

J'étais en feu. Une chaleur comme je n'avais jamais connue me traversa là où mon corps rejoignait le sien. J'étais à peine l'intérieur d'elle et je me sentais déjà comme si j'allais exploser. Lentement et tortueusement elle descendit encore plus. Je me sentis toucher son hymen, son innocence. Je vis le reflet de la douleur sur son visage mais elle n'arrêta pas, poussant plus loin et pour briser cet obstacle. Je sentis le sang mais c'était insignifiant et ce n'était rien par rapport à la sensation d'être à l'intérieur d'elle. Le sang n'était pas important, pas après cela. Après ce qui me sembla être des heures j'étais enfin complètement à l'intérieur d'elle.

Ma main toucha son visage, mes doigts sur sa joue et dans ses cheveux. "Comment tu te sens, Bella?" Je savais que je devais lui faire du mal et cela me tuait.

Elle hocha la tête. "Je vais bien, donne-moi juste une minute." Je caressai ses cheveux maintenant, pendant que je le pouvais encore parce que bientôt cela ne serait plus possible. Je n'allais pas la blesser plus que je ne le faisais déjà. Je vis les restes de douleur quitter son visage. Elle commença à se déplacer à nouveau, poussant lentement ses hanches d'avant en arrière. Je sentis ses parois se resserrer sur moi. Je fermai les yeux et mis mes mains sur la couverture. Je voulais regarder mais tout ce que je pouvais vraiment faire était sentir. Je voulais mettre mes mains sur ses hanches et la guider mais la peur de la blesser m'empêcha de le faire.

Soudain, spontanément, la voix d'Emmett surgit dans ma tête, la chanson _"Le clitoris est la clé, le clitoris est la clé."_ Merde. Jamais je n'échapperai à ce truc mais peut-être que là c'était une bonne chose. J'ouvris les yeux et regardai Bella. Elle avait l'air magnifique dans le clair de lune, ses cheveux tombant sur ses seins, sa lèvre entre ses dents. Je combattis cette envie que j'avais de me pencher et de mordre ses lèvres moi-même. C'était alléchant. Je relâchai la couverture et lentement je mis ma main là où nous étions joints. Mon Dieu que c'était beau. Nous étions connectés. Je poussai mon doigt entre ses lèvres et touchai son clitoris.

Bella haleta et commença à se déplacer plus rapidement. Je bougeai mon doigt et bientôt nous trouvâmes un rythme. Je n'allais pas tenir longtemps alors j'augmentai ma vitesse. Bella gémit et bougea ses hanches plus rapidement. Je sentis cette brûlure dans mon corps qui était là depuis que j'étais en elle. Je perdis toute notion du temps, je perdis la raison alors que je sentis Bella commencer à se resserrer plus fort autour de moi. J'enlevai ma main d'elle et l'enterrai de nouveau dans la couverture alors que mon orgasme m'envahit. J'enfouis mon visage dans l'oreiller le plus proche et le mordit pendant que je me libérai à l'intérieur de Bella.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restai ainsi le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller et le corps chaud de Bella haletante contre moi mais finalement je réussi à me concentrer de nouveau. Elle était ma principale priorité. Elle ouvrit les yeux et me sourit rayonnante. Pas une marque sur elle, Dieu merci. "Comment vas-tu?"

"Mieux que bien." Eh bien c'était bon à savoir. Je regardai autour de moi et je remarquai que j'avais déchiqueté la couverture, il y avait deux grands trous là où j'avais posé mes mains. Tout le reste semblait être intact, l'oreiller mis à part. Je ne pus empêcher le sourire triomphant sur mon visage. Je passai mes mains dans les cheveux de Bella en l'embrassant tendrement. "Je t'aime, Mme Cullen."

Elle sourit doucement. "Je t'aime aussi. Je te remercie pour la meilleure nuit de ma vie."

"Merci d'être ma vie." Je nous enveloppai dans la couverture déchiquetée et je m'installai pour tenir ma femme pendant qu'elle dormirait. C'était le paradis. C'était tout.

* * *

 _ **C'était leur première nuit, qu'en avez-vous pensé?**_

 _ **Et Renée, franchement…!?**_

 _ **La prochaine fois ce sera la lune de miel**_

 _ **Merci de nous lire!**_


	16. Chapitre 16

.

 **Le sacrifice de l'agneau**

 **Chapitre 16**

 _ **Bella**_

A/N de Nolebucgrl : Ce chapitre est un peu différent, Bella raconte dans le journal qu'Edward lui a offert pour écrire ses souvenirs avant la transformation.

…

 _Breaking Dawn, l'histoire d'Edward et Isabella Cullen_

 _Bella, 16 Août 2005_

Dire que ma nuit de noces était tout ce que j'aurais pu espérer serait un euphémisme. Elle avait été tout ce que je voulais et plus encore. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi complète qu'au moment où Edward et moi étions devenus un. J'ai vraiment pensé que la vie ne pourrait pas être meilleure que cela mais j'aurais dû savoir qu'avec Edward c'était possible. Il l'avait fait. Notre lune de miel avait été magique. A quoi d'autre pouvais-je m'attendre avec un mari vampire?

Il m'emmena à Paris, la ville de la Tour Eiffel, du Louvre, de la Seine, de la cuisine fantastique et de la haute couture qu'Alice aimait tant. Le jour, il me fit visiter tout ce que j'avais imaginé et rêvé et la nuit... la nuit, il me prenait tout simplement. Je sais que je devrais utiliser ce journal pour décrire tout ce dont je souhaite me souvenir après ma transformation. Je devrais décrire toutes ces belles images d'une ville que je rêvais de visiter mais vraiment tout ce dont je veux parler, c'est Edward. Il est ce qui est le plus important à retenir. Notre temps ensemble, nous aimer enfin. Maintes et maintes fois. J'ai l'intention de revenir à Paris très souvent dans ma prochaine vie et ce ne sont pas les sites qui sont vraiment importants et ce dont je voudrais me souvenir.

Nous avons séjourné à l'hôtel Four Seasons à Paris, près des Champs-Elysées. Le qualifier de luxueux ne lui rend pas justice. Des sols en marbre, des plafonds voûtés, des lustres en cristal... il est à couper le souffle. Edward n'a pas été dérouté bien sûr mais pour moi, c'était comme d'entrer dans un autre monde. Notre suite était plus grande que ma maison, toute décorée en bleu pâle et crème. J'avais peur de toucher à quoi que ce soit mais Edward a simplement ri à mes craintes et m'a prise dans ses bras. Je n'ai pas honte de dire que j'ai oublié d'être intimidée quand ses lèvres ont touché les miennes. Le luxe et l'opulence… tout a simplement disparu et ce n'était plus que nous deux.

La deuxième fois que nous avons fait l'amour était différente de la première. Là où il y avait eu de l'hésitation à présent il n'y avait plus que de l'urgence. Il était encore doux et contrôlé mais il se lâchait un peu plus, il avait un peu plus confiance en lui-même avec moi. Il avait suffisamment confiance pour être au-dessus de moi dans ce lit moelleux. Il me toucha partout, laissant courir ses mains sur chaque partie de mon corps quand il s'enfonça à l'intérieur de moi. Son toucher était doux, presque respectueux mais c'était là. Si j'avais eu à me plaindre de la première fois - et je ne l'avais pas vraiment fait puisque ça avait dépassé toutes mes attentes - j'aurais souhaité qu'il me touche pendant que nous faisions l'amour. Je savais qu'il se retenait par peur de me blesser. Mais à présent il savait ce que j'avais su dès le début, que jamais il ne pourrait me faire de mal, même accidentellement.

Plus il devenait naturel avec moi, plus à l'aise, plus je devenais à l'aise avec lui aussi. Après quelques nuits je réussis à mettre quelques-uns des cadeaux d'Alice, même la nuisette beige transparente Christian Leclerc qui m'a fait tant horreur pendant la fête de mon enterrement de jeune fille. Bien sûr, ma sœur avait raison, comme d'habitude. Edward était plus que reconnaissant! En fait, il était resté plus ou moins étourdi pendant quelques minutes, je pense. Assez longtemps pour que je commence à devenir toute rouge - rien de nouveau - et penser à courir dans la salle de bain pour me cacher. Il sortit de sa stupeur cependant et me laissa savoir sans mots qu'il approuvait ma tenue. Malheureusement, la nuisette n'a pas survécu à la nuit. Je n'avais jamais pensé voir le jour où Edward déchirerait mes vêtements sur moi, pas tant que j'étais humaine mais je l'avais vécu cette nuit-là! Je devrais dire à Alice d'en commander d'autres si elle ne l'avait pas déjà fait. Plusieurs et de toutes les couleurs… Mon Dieu aidez-moi, si les créateurs français de lingerie font cet effet à mon mari, je serai heureuse de permettre à Alice de m'habiller tous les jours.

Bien sûr, notre lune de miel ne se résuma pas qu'au sexe. Alice avait réussi à s'y immiscer bien qu'elle soit loin. Elle m'avait organisé une après-midi au spa de l'hôtel et je dus supporter plusieurs heures à être dorlotée. Même si je le redoutais, c'était - comme souvent avec Alice - une très bonne idée. Edward en avait profité pour aller chasser et moi j'avais bénéficié de gommage, massage et autres soins.

Comme il n'était pas encore revenu quand j'eus fini, je me prélassais dans l'énorme baignoire jouant avec toutes les lotions et crèmes. C'était amusant de le faire, bien sûr, mais je ne le dirais jamais à Alice. J'étais de bonne humeur et je m'aventurais de nouveau dans les cadeaux d'Alice et je tombais sur un bustier et string en cuir rouge. J'avais pensé que je ne porterais jamais quelque chose comme ça mais je voulais vraiment voir la réaction d'Edward, ce qui me permit de surmonter ma timidité naturelle. Après tout, il m'avait vue complètement nue, ce qui était beaucoup plus révélateur que l'accoutrement en cuir. J'avais aussi trouvé des chaussures rouges à talons hauts qui me criait _'porte-nous'_. Alice savait clairement que les chaussures allaient avec la tenue. Elle savait très bien que je ne serais incapable de marcher avec de pareils talons. J'avais attendu d'être sur le lit pour les mettre.

La réaction d'Edward me coupa le souffle. Il fit irruption dans la chambre d'hôtel en m'appelant avant de se tourner vers la chambre et de s'arrêter complètement. J'étais couchée au centre du lit, calée, mes bras autour des oreillers. Mes jambes nues croisées aux chevilles, attirant son attention sur mes chaussures mortelles. J'avais laissé mes cheveux détachés tomber sur mes épaules et me couvrant un peu plus que ma tenue. Je vis les yeux dorés d'Edward devenir noirs.

Je ne peux même pas commencer à décrire ce que je ressens quand ses yeux deviennent noirs de désir pour moi. Je me sens comme sa proie. Je me sens figée sur place, coincée par ce regard surnaturel. Mais ce n'est pas seulement une peur que je ressens quand il me regarde de cette façon. C'est le désir… le besoin. J'ai besoin qu'il me prenne quand il me regarde comme ça.

Je me demande si c'est comme ça pour tout le monde ou si c'est seulement parce qu'il est vampire? Ou si c'est juste un truc entre Edward et Bella? Je sais que nous ne sommes pas un couple ordinaire alors peut-être que c'est une combinaison de plusieurs choses. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que quand ce regard noir se pose sur moi, je ressens ... tout. Je ressens l'amour, le désir, la passion, le feu et la chaleur avec un peu de peur mêlée à tout cela. La crainte est instinctive, bien sûr, je sais ce qu'il pourrait me faire mais je sais qu'il ne le fera pas alors ma peur est le plus faible de mes sentiments quand il me regarde de cette façon. Honnêtement, je pense juste que cela décuple ce que je ressens.

Mon nom sortit de sa bouche comme un grognement. Je ne pouvais pas parler quand il se dirigea lentement vers moi, en me regardant comme le puma qu'il aime tant chasser. Il était beau. Superbe. Comment quelqu'un comme lui avait-il pu tomber amoureux de moi qui étais si ordinaire? C'est quelque chose que je ne comprendrai jamais. Quand il vint finalement près de moi, il tendit la main et me toucha comme si j'étais le plus fragile des verres. C'était un grand contraste, la rage dans ses yeux et son contact tellement doux. Il me rendait folle de désir. J'aurais voulu, une fois de plus, qu'il puisse me prendre avec toute cette passion qui était évidente sur son visage. Bientôt. Après ma transformation nous serions égaux.

Je sentis ce courant électrique à travers moi, qui était toujours présent dans son toucher, seulement c'était plus puissant quand il me touchait là où j'en avais toujours rêvé. Finalement il posa ses lèvres sur les mienne et dit juste _A moi_. J'en jouis presque de suite. J'étais à lui, pour toujours, comme il était à moi. La vérité dans ce mot était absolument magnifique pour moi.

Ses doigts habiles jouaient tout aussi efficacement que sur son piano. Ne voulant pas s'arrêter, il se pencha et tira sur mon string avec ses dents. Je gémis et me serrai contre lui. J'attrapai une des chaussures pour l'enlever, pour ne pas détruire le lit mais Edward m'arrêta. "Laisse-les." Ça sortit dans un grondement guttural que je n'avais jamais entendu auparavant. Je perdis tout intérêt pour les chaussures quand sa bouche descendit et qu'il commença à me goûter. Rien ne pouvait vraiment se comparer à cela, une langue froide appuyant sur ma chaleur.

J'ai un orgasme instantanément quand il me touche là. Il me fit l'amour étonnamment doucement malgré le feu dans ses yeux. Je me perds complètement quand nous sommes ensemble intimement. C'est comme si rien d'autre au monde n'existait mis à part nous deux. Je le sens dans chaque partie de mon corps. C'est le plus étonnant sentiment au monde. D'après ce qu'Alice et Esmée m'ont dit, cela ne change jamais. Etre lié à lui pour l'éternité est une chose magnifique. Je sais que je vais abandonner beaucoup de choses mais tant que je l'ai lui ça en vaut la peine pour moi.

Il y a une expérience de la lune de miel que j'ai vraiment envie de relater. Une chose dont je dois me souvenir pour toujours. La chose que je serai tenté de raconter à ma mère, qui l'aurait envoyée au septième ciel. J'ai eu beaucoup de premières avec Edward au cours de ces dernières semaines mais aucune ne m'étonne plus que la première fois que nous avons eu du sexe spontané. Renée serait si fière.

C'est arrivé de façon inattendue. Nous nous promenions dans de petites boutiques en essayant de trouver des souvenirs pour la famille. Laissez-moi vous dire que ce n'est pas une tâche facile d'essayer de trouver des cadeaux pour chaque Cullen. Ils ont déjà tout de toute façon. Edward m'a bien aidée pour mes achats. J'ai pris quelques articles cliché pour Charlie, une tour Eiffel miniature et un béret. J'ai pensé que cela le ferait rire. Pour ma mère, Rosalie et Esmée des lotions et des parfums français. Pour Emmett des films drôles de Jerry Lewis, Edward a dit que ça lui conviendrait. J'ai décidé de ne pas ruminer plus à cause de ce cadeau. Pour Jasper un livre sur la Révolution Française, il aime la lecture sur les guerres et la stratégie alors j'ai pensé qu'il allait apprécier.

J'ai choisi un pull en cachemire gris pour Carlisle cela semblait parfaitement lui convenir mis à part le fait qu'il n'en aurait probablement jamais l'utilité. Alice, bien sûr, le truc le plus difficile. Une jolie robe a attiré mon attention, c'était un pourpre lumineux, en soie et court, elle irait à merveille à sa personnalité pétillante et le prix indiquait que c'était quelque chose qu'elle apprécierait, en d'autres termes, grand couturier.

A peine avais-je décidé que cette robe était faite pour elle que le portable d'Edward se mit à sonner. Il me regarda et me remit te téléphone. "Bella! C'est parfait, je l'aime tellement! Merci, merci. Taille deux, s'il te plaît" Je ris et pris la robe dans une taille deux. "Oh et il va pleuvoir tu dois prendre un parapluie pour plus tard." Elle se tut pendant une seconde puis eut un petit rire. "Oublie ça, ne t'occupe pas du parapluie." J'avais juste pensé que c'était bizarre mais c'était Alice après tout? Elle nous avait prédit la météo jusque-là et nous n'avions passé que deux jours à l'intérieur depuis le début de notre voyage. Il va sans dire que nous réussissions tout à fait bien à occuper notre temps.

Edward et moi retournâmes à l'hôtel pour déposer nos cadeaux. Je ne voulais pas manger à l'hôtel, donc nous avions choisi de ressortir pour trouver un petit bistrot. Nous avions flâné dans les rues main dans la main et j'avais juste apprécié Paris. J'avais tout oublié concernant les prévisions météo d'Alice tellement j'étais occupée à regarder mon beau mari. Les femmes le regardaient, il était à couper le souffle. Il portait une chemise verte comme la forêt, un jean noir et des bottes. Il aurait pu facilement être dans un défilé de mode, même dans une tenue aussi simple. Il semblait difficile de dire que j'étais sa femme, je portais une chemise blanche, un jeans bleu et des sandales. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de me regarder avec la même adoration que la mienne pour lui, il ne remarquait même pas que les femmes le reluquaient.

Avant que nous puissions trouver un endroit pour manger le ciel s'ouvrit et la pluie s'abattit, ce fut si rapide que même Edward fut incapable de m'attraper et de nous trouver un abri avant que nous soyons tous les deux trempés. Il nous tira vers une porte avec un grand auvent blanc mais nous étions déjà mouillés donc je ne vis pas l'intérêt d'y rester. Je sortis sous la pluie et je lui souris. "Nous sommes de Forks, Edward, c'est juste un peu de pluie?" Il ne répondit pas, il se tenait juste là, à me regarder alors que l'eau dégoulinait sur ma peau. Je remarquai que ses yeux devenaient noirs et cela me prit une minute pour comprendre pourquoi.

Je baissai les yeux et vis que ma chemise blanche collait à ma peau et qu'il pouvait voir à travers. J'enroulai mes mes bras autour de moi et regardai autour mais la rue était déserte, il n'y avait personne qui pouvait me voir ainsi. Personne, sauf mon mari, bien sûr, mon mari qui me regardait comme s'il allait me dévorer des yeux.

Là, je ressemblais à un rat noyé et lui était excité. Je ne pourrais jamais comprendre les hommes. Lui, bien sûr, toujours l'air parfait malgré la pluie, les gouttes mouillaient ses cheveux mais pas autant que moi car il était encore sous l'auvent. Sa chemise lui collait à la peau, montrant sa poitrine et ses bras dans toute leur gloire. Il me fit saliver. Nous nous regardâmes, moi sous la pluie et lui devant cette porte. Je pouvais sentir cette électricité pulser entre nous mais avant que je puisse faire un pas vers lui, il était près de moi et commençait à m'embrasser passionnément. C'était un de ces rares baisers effrénés que j'ai eu de lui, ses lèvres pressées fermement contre les miennes. Sa langue passa mes lèvres entrouvertes. Je me sentais comme si je me noyais en lui alors que la pluie continuait à s'abattre sur nous.

Ses doigts repoussèrent mes cheveux mouillés de devant mes yeux et ses mains prirent mon visage pendant qu'il continuait à m'embrasser sans retenue. Finalement, je reculais, à bout de souffle. Je commençais à prononcer son nom mais il me fit taire avec un autre baiser. Je voulais qu'il me prenne juste là, dans la rue, le feu bouillait dans mes veines même si je frissonnais avec la pluie qui tombait sur moi. Edward rompit notre regard et chercha quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas voir. Avant que je puisse lui demander ce qu'il voyait, il me prit dans ses bras et s'élança dans la rue à une vitesse folle. Je savais que personne ne pouvait nous voir mais je fus surprise qu'il s'élance avec moi aussi imprudemment. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes plus tard et nous étions maintenant dans une forêt, les arbres fournissant un abri contre la pluie. Nous étions encore mouillés mais nous n'étions plus bombardés par l'averse.

Je ne dis pas un mot, j'essayai juste de lire ce visage immobile. Ses yeux étaient toujours noirs et brûlants sur moi mais je n'étais pas sûre de ce qu'il pensait. Je savais ce que je pensais moi mais je ne pensais pas qu'il pourrait être sur la même longueur d'onde que moi. Non, pas mon mari, l'incarnation de la maîtrise de soi. Je supposais qu'il essayait juste de me préserver des regards indiscrets. J'avais tort.

Il tendit la main et caressa ma joue, suivant une goutte de pluie tombée sur mon visage. Il s'approcha de moi et je réagis défensivement en reculant. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, la noirceur dans ses yeux était effrayante et excitante. Je ne pouvais pas trop reculer, j'étais coincée par un arbre. "Bella ... si belle." Il prit mes lèvres à nouveau et pressa son corps contre le mien, j'étais coincée entre son corps ferme et le tronc d'arbre derrière moi. Pas d'échappatoire, non pas que je veuille vraiment courir. Ce bref instinct de proie s'effaça à l'instant où ses lèvres touchèrent les miennes. Je rejoignis son baiser avec toute la passion que j'avais en moi, parce que je devais lui faire savoir combien j'avais envie de lui. Je pensais que mon temps était limité, qu'il allait décider de s'arrêter et de rentrer à l'hôtel.

Étonnamment, il n'arrêta pas le baiser. Au lieu de cela, il me poussa plus fort contre l'arbre et me souleva pour ne pas avoir à se baisser pour m'atteindre. J'enveloppai mes jambes autour de sa taille et eus le souffle coupé au frottement de son érection contre moi. "Bella, je ne peux pas attendre. Je dois t'avoir maintenant." Ses lèvres étaient sur mon visage, sur ma mâchoire jusqu'à mon cou. Mon cœur battit à ces mots. Il me voulait tellement qu'il ne pouvait se contenir jusqu'à ce que nous soyons derrière des portes closes. Je lui dis sans mot que je le voulais aussi, appuyant contre lui plus fort et en mettant toutes mes émotions dans mon baiser.

Il recula et libéra mes jambes autour de lui. Je ressentis un moment de tristesse en pensant que peut-être il avait repris le contrôle et mettait un terme à tout cela mais avant que j'aie une chance de terminer cette pensée, ses mains commencèrent à déboutonner ma chemise rapidement. Il l'enleva et la posa sur une branche. Je restai là dans ce soutien-gorge blanc tout simple, souhaitant avoir mis un de ces soutien-gorge sexy que j'avais dans ma valise.

Edward ne semblait pas se préoccuper ce cela, il passa son doigt le long des bretelles en satin. Il prit mon sein dans sa main, son pouce caressant mon mamelon si dur qu'il m'en faisait mal. Ensuite il me libéra du satin en dégrafant mon soutien-gorge et il prit mon mamelon dans sa bouche. Je laissai tomber ma tête contre le tronc et je me perdis juste dans la sensation de tiraillement de ses lèvres contre moi. Il donna la même attention aux deux mamelons alors que mes jambes commençaient à se transformer en gelée. Si l'arbre n'avait pas été là, je serai tombée! Pas question.

Ses doigts caressèrent mon estomac de haut en bas pendant qu'il continuait à s'occuper de mes seins. Je gémis, il leva les yeux et sourit, de ce sourire en coin qui faisait toujours fondre mon cœur. "Cette goutte de pluie, juste là sur ton nez, je vais la suivre avec ma langue." Je vis qu'il y avait effectivement une goutte de pluie en équilibre sur le bout de mon nez, prête à tomber. Je la regardais tomber, touchant mes lèvres et voyager plus bas sur mon corps. La langue d'Edward toucha le bout de mon nez, me donnant un rapide baiser. Il laissa ensuite trainer sa langue sur mes lèvres, rit quand je gémis en essayant de capturer ses lèvres avec les miennes, il continua le long de mon menton et sur mon cou, suivant le chemin que la goutte d'eau prenait. J'avais perdu sa trace dès l'instant où sa langue avait touché ma peau. Il suivit la ligne directement entre mes seins et je poussai contre lui, voulant qu'il reprenne mon sein dans sa bouche mais il était déterminé à suivre la goutte. Sa langue continua sur mon estomac, ne s'arrêtant qu'au-dessus du bouton de mon jeans. "Hmmm, il semblerait que cette goutte soit rentrée dans le jeans, Bella. Dois-je continuer à la suivre?" Je gémis à sa voix séduisante, sa langue toujours pressée sur ma fermeture éclair. Il leva les yeux vers moi et je lui dis, "Oui." C'était tout ce que je pouvais gérer pour le moment.

Il enleva vite mon jeans et je me retrouvai juste en culotte et soutien-gorge alors qu'il était encore entièrement vêtu et à genoux devant moi. Sa langue suivit le bord de ma culotte puis il lécha mon centre. "Je ne vois pas la goutte d'eau, Bella, où est-elle? "Je gémis et poussai contre son visage. Je réussis à dire _dedans,_ ce qui était assez pour lui car il tira ma culotte vers le bas en mettant sa langue de nouveau sur moi. Je vins encore et encore, criant son nom comme il léchait la goutte d'eau maintenant disparue. Il se recula et me regarda à travers ses cils mouillés. "Rien n'est meilleur que ton goût sous la pluie. Ton odeur est accrue et cela me rend fou quand tu es mouillée."

Je ris au double sens de ses paroles. "Alors je suppose que c'est une bonne chose que nous vivions à Forks puisque j'espère qu'il pleuvra tous les jours à partir de maintenant…" Il grogna à cela et se leva en retirant ses vêtements plus vite que je ne pouvais même le voir. Il me souleva et j'enveloppai mes jambes autour de sa taille, sentant sa longueur pressée contre moi. "Je t'aime, Bella."

Ses lèvres rencontrèrent les miennes comme il s'enfonçait en moi, mes fesses appuyant sur l'arbre. J'eus le souffle coupé à cause de la rugosité de l'écorce contre mon dos. Edward commença à m'éloigner de l'arbre mais je dis non contre ses lèvres. Il prit alors ma chemise et la glissa entre l'arbre et moi. Il poussa en moi encore et encore, augmentant sa vitesse.

La pluie continua à glisser sur nos corps pendant que bougions l'un contre l'autre. Son grognement sexy vibrait dans sa poitrine et s'ajoutait le mien. Il l'avala avec ses lèvres affamées, appuyant contre moi plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que je me resserre autour de lui, ma libération conduisant à la sienne.

Il posa son front contre le mien et embrassa le bout de mon nez, nos corps encore joints. "Je me sens comme si je devais m'excuser d'avoir perdu le contrôle comme ça mais je ne me sens pas vraiment désolé." Je ris en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas à se sentir désolé. Il venait de me donner tout ce dont j'avais envie depuis la première fois que nous avions fait l'amour. Ensuite je lui racontai à propos du parapluie et d'Alice. Il sourit et dit que nous aurions juste à lui acheter un peu plus de robes pour la remercier, j'étais d'accord avec ça.

Après nous être blottis l'un contre l'autre pour nous embrasser pendant quelques minutes nous nous rhabillâmes et sommes partîmes dans la nuit de Paris à notre hôtel. J'avais vraiment faim mais dans notre actuel état, nous avions décidé que le service en chambre serait pour le mieux.

Le reste de notre voyage ne fut pas tout à fait aussi mouvementé mais tout aussi parfait. Nous faisions l'amour d'innombrables fois et chaque instant était précieux pour moi mais pas autant que cet interlude sous la pluie. Je n'oublierai jamais la première fois, notre première fois sous la pluie, donc je me devais de la consigner ici dans ce journal. Ma mère avait raison, il n'y a rien de mieux que de voir votre homme perdre complètement le contrôle et juste vous prendre. Je ne peux pas attendre pour la prochaine fois... J'espère qu'il pleuvra beaucoup à Forks!

* * *

 _ **Belle lune de miel non?**_

 _ **La prochaine fois retour à Forks…**_

 _ **Merci de nous lire**_


	17. Chapitre 17

.

Le sacrifice de l'agneau

Chapitre 17

 _ **Bella**_

Avant de le savoir nous étions à Forks de nouveau, laissant Paris derrière nous. Edward m'avait promis que nous pourrions y retourner chaque fois que je le voulais. Je voulais ... Je voulais voir le monde avec lui à mes côtés. J'avais envie que ma transformation soit là ainsi que les possibilités sans fin qui nous attendaient.

"À quoi penses-tu, mon amour?"

Je levai les yeux et réalisai que nous étions près de la maison. "A l'avenir."

Il prit ma main et lui donna une légère pression. "Qu'en est-il de l'avenir?"

"Toutes les choses que je veux faire et voir. Je ne peux pas attendre l'éternité avec toi." Il sourit doucement.

"Pour la première fois dans ma vie, l'éternité ne semble pas intimidante." Je ne pouvais l'empêcher, ça me faisait chaud au cœur. "Mais Bella ... avant que nous commencions notre éternité, tu as vraiment besoin de passer du temps avec ton père. Je sais combien il va te manquer."

J'avalai la boule qui s'était formée dans ma gorge à l'idée de laisser Charlie. Edward n'était pas dupe, il pouvait voir les larmes dans mes yeux. "Bella..."

Je dus le couper. "Edward, je sais ce que je fais, je le jure. Charlie ira bien. Il aura Billy et Jake, ils seront là pour lui." Ma voix se brisa lorsque je dis le nom de Jake. Je me dépêchai de continuer avant qu'Edward puisse rebondir sur cette faiblesse. "J'irai voir mon père après que nous ayons donné nos cadeaux à la famille puis je dois lui donner le sien et je veux lui faire à manger."

Il se pinça le nez. "Ça semble une bonne idée mais ne penses-tu pas... "

Je pris sa main de son visage. "Edward, tu me donnerais tout, non? "

Ses yeux dorés brûlaient dans les miens. "Bien sûr, je le ferai."

"Ne penses-tu pas que je ferai la même chose?"

Il avait l'air perdu. "Oui."

"Et tu pourrais renoncer à ta vie pour moi?"

"Tu sais que je… je l'ai presque fait."

"Alors pourquoi ne peux-tu pas comprendre que je puisse faire la même chose pour toi? Ce que je veux, non, ce que je dois c'est faire la même chose pour toi. Je dois être avec toi pour toujours, Edward, c'est la seule façon dont je puisse vivre."

La confusion dans ses yeux se dissipa et il me fit un demi-sourire. "Tu me pièges avec mes propres actions, n'est-ce pas? Je suppose que tu sais ce que tu fais."

Je ne pouvais pas cacher un sourire triomphant. "J'ai appris du maître."

"Maître, hein? Je pense que je pourrais m'habituer à ça."

Je lui donnai une légère claque sur le bras, pas moyen de me briser à nouveau les phalanges.

"Dans tes rêves!"

Son sourire devint sensuel et ses yeux noirs. "Peut-être." Il poussa un soupir quand nous arrivâmes devant la maison. "Malheureusement, nous sommes à la maison et je n'ai pas besoin de la clairvoyance d'Alice pour savoir que la famille en entier va se jeter sur nous." Effectivement la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Alice était à ma porte comme un éclair.

"Bella! Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois à la maison! Tu m'as manqué, est-ce que je t'ai manqué? Comment était Paris? " C'était une bonne chose qu'elle n'ait pas besoin de respirer car sa bouche allait à cent à l'heure. "Comment était le spa? Tu as vu des boutiques de haute couture? Bien sûr que non, enfin sauf pour ma robe! Merci beaucoup, c'est parfait! Puis-je l'avoir maintenant? Pourquoi es-tu toujours assise là? Entre!" Je la regardai juste fixement et finalement elle arrêta de parler, elle souffla en libérant ma ceinture et me tira hors de la voiture. "Vraiment, Bella, la souris a mangé ta langue?"

Esmée tendit la main et me donna une douce étreinte. "Bienvenue à la maison, tu nous a manqué." Je m'accrochai à elle pour un moment de peur qu'Alice me traîne dans la maison. Elle me libéra mais je fus immédiatement engloutie dans les bras forts d'Emmett.

"Hé, petite sœur, je suis heureux de te revoir!" Je lui rendis son étreinte et lui dis que j'étais heureuse d'être à la maison aussi.

Les lèvres d'Emmett se contractèrent. "Maison, c'est vrai, c'est ta maison maintenant! Nous devrons te donner une clé. Qu'en penses-tu Edward : une clé pour Bella?" L'expression sur le visage de mon mari pouvait être décrite comme de l'irritation. Il fronça les sourcils vers Emmett. Toute la famille riait et je n'avais pas la moindre idée de pourquoi, il était clair que c'était une blague.

"Pourquoi aurais-je besoin d'une clé, personne ne verrouille la porte de la maison, qui voudrait essayer d'entrer dans une maison de vampires? Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à rire? "

"Rien chère Bella." Esmée lança un regard sévère à Emmett et me guida vers la maison. "Viens à l'intérieur et raconte-moi le voyage. C'était la première fois que tu allais à Paris, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oh oui! Esmée c'était magique. Une si belle ville! Edward m'a emmenée au Louvre et à la Tour Eiffel et toutes ces boutiques et restaurants. C'était comme vivre dans un rêve pendant une semaine."

"On dirait une lune de miel très active, Bella. Tu dois être épuisée après avoir visité tout Paris." Emmett me sourit et je sentis mes joues rougir.

Edward sentit mon malaise et essaya de faire taire son frère. "Emmett!"

Emmett écarquilla les yeux et battit des cils. "Quel est le problème, cher frère? Je dis juste que cette semaine à Paris a dû être fatigante pour ma petite sœur. Je suis sûr que toute cette _excitation_ était épuisante." Ouais, je sentis mes joues devenir de plus en plus rouges à chaque mot qu'il prononçait.

"Ça suffit, mon fils." Merci Carlisle. Emmett avait sans doute beaucoup plus d'insinuations à faire mais il mordit sa langue. Je suis sûre qu'il se serait lâché si Carlisle et Esmée n'avaient pas été là pour l'arrêter.

Je décidai de changer de sujet au mieux que je pouvais. "Nous avons des cadeaux pour tous. Nous ne les avons pas encore emballés…"

Alice me coupa. "L'emballage n'est pas nécessaire. Il suffit de les distribuer!" Elle rebondissait sur le canapé, heureuse, sachant exactement ce qu'elle allait avoir.

Elle arracha presque la robe de mes mains. "Oh, c'est aussi doux qu'il y paraît. Je vais l'essayer tout de suite…" Et elle était partie, ne se souciant pas vraiment des autres cadeaux, de toute façon elle savait déjà tout.

"C'est beau, Bella, merci beaucoup," Esmée m'enlaça pour un autre doux câlin.

"Je sais que vous n'avez pas vraiment besoin de choses comme des lotions et des bains moussants mais…" Je me sentais un peu bête, je n'avais pas su quoi leur offrir, ils avaient déjà tout ce qu'ils pouvaient désirer.

"Bella, nous n'avons peut-être pas besoin de ces choses mais nous sommes des femmes et nous les aimons! Qui n'aime pas un bain moussant? "

Rose murmura quelque chose en réponse mais je ne pus pas la comprendre et Emmett posa sa grosse main sur son épaule pour arrêter la prochaine chose désobligeante qu'elle allait dire.

"Il suffit de dire merci, chérie."

"Merci Edward, Bella," dit-elle de la voix la plus réticente qu'elle put mais je n'allais pas provoquer plus de problèmes alors j'ai laissé tomber.

Jasper était déjà en train de feuilleter son nouveau livre. "C'est très bien, les gars, vraiment. Je n'ai pas pris la peine d'étudier l'histoire française avant. Je suis sûr qu'il y a des stratégies de guerre différentes ..." Sa voix s'éteignit quand il se plongea dans le livre. Je souris à Edward, fière d'avoir trouvé quelque chose que Jasper aimait.

"Jerry Lewis? C'est chou!" Emmett sauta du canapé et courut vers le lecteur de DVD.

"C'est un mec drôle." Edward leva les yeux au ciel.

"Je t'avais dit qu'il allait aimer." C'était clair qu'il aimait, même si je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. "Bella a trouvé tous les cadeaux elle-même, j'ai juste fait quelques suggestions ici et là."

"Eh bien, Bella, je dois dire que tu as fait du beau travail. J'aime mon pull." Carlisle avait déjà mis son pull et il avait l'air charmant, le gris contrastant joliment avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux dorés. "C'était très gentil de penser à nous pendant ta lune de miel. "

"Vous êtes ma famille maintenant," lui dis-je timidement, en regardant le canapé et une peluche inexistante. Edward mit ses bras autour de moi et embrassa mon cou.

"Oui, c'est vrai."

Alice arriva et me prit la main. "Tant que nous donnons des cadeaux ..."

J'étais horrifiée. "Non, Alice! Absolument pas, plus de cadeaux."

"Oh, s'il te plaît, Bella, tu sais comment nous sommes. En plus, c'est quelque chose que tu voulais!"

Quelque chose que je voulais? J'avais eu tout ce que je désirais. "Viens à l'étage, c'est juste pour tes yeux, du moins pour l'instant! "Oh non. Qu'avait-elle fait? Je la laissai me trainer dans sa chambre et des rires nous suivirent jusqu'à l'escalier. Il y avait une énorme boîte en carton sur son lit, plus grande que moi.

"Alice, qu'as-tu fait?"

"J'ai fait exactement ce que tu voulais que je fasse, rien de plus, rien de moins!" Elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches et me regarda. "Tu vas l'ouvrir ou non?"

"Ouvrir? Je ne peux même pas atteindre le haut Alice."

Elle soupira et sauta sur le lit. "Ok, je vais l'ouvrir." Elle déchira la boîte comme un enfant le matin de Noël et des tas de vêtements en sortirent. Des couleurs et encore des couleurs cascadèrent sur le lit.

"Alice, c'est quoi tout ça?"

"Réfléchis, Bella. Qu'est-ce que tu as souhaité pour toi et Edward pendant la lune de miel?" J'ai souhaité quelque chose de plus? J'avais souhaité beaucoup de choses mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle le sache. Avoir une sœur qui voit tout a ses avantages mais aussi de nombreux inconvénients.

"Je ne sais pas Alice, qu'est-ce que j'ai souhaité?" Je n'allais pas commencer à parler de tous les fantasmes et rêves que j'avais eus pendant ma lune de miel, non merci.

"Je vais te donner un indice ... c'était après que tu aies porté la nuisette transparente, celle qui t'avait horrifiée quand je te l'avais offerte! "

"Oh!" Oh mon Dieu! "Des nuisettes Christian Le ... quelque chose de toutes les couleurs?"

"LeClerc, Bella, et oui, de toutes les couleurs… en fait, comme tu l'as demandé." Elle me regarda avec espoir et je ne pouvais pas la laisser tomber. Je me jetai sur le lit à côté d'elle et je lui fis câlin géant. "Merci, Alice! C'est ce que je voulais."

Elle rit. "Je sais et c'est agréable de voir que tu acceptes un cadeau."

Je regardai de la pile de vêtements à elle. "Eh bien c'est le cadeau parfait. Merci encore."

Elle commença à trembler de rire. "Ouais, le genre de cadeau que je peux continuer à donner!"

Je sentis mes joues se réchauffer. "Euh, oui. Eh bien, je pense que je ferai mieux de descendre et ..."

"Hey, attends une minute, Bella! Tu ne crois pas que je vais vraiment te laisser sortir d'ici sans parler de ta lune de miel?"

"Eh bien, je… euh… j'ai besoin d'aller voir mon père."

"Ton père peut attendre, il est au travail pendant au moins encore une heure." Merde. Inspiration où es-tu ?

"Oui, mais je veux le surprendre avec le dîner donc j'ai besoin d'aller faire des courses." Alice plissa les yeux en m'observant mais sembla accepter… pour le moment.

"Très bien, cette excuse fonctionne pour le moment, mais ne pense pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça. Nous allons avoir une conversation entre filles." Ce n'était pas la peine d'argumenter avec elle, je voulais juste sortir d'ici tant que je le pouvais encore.

"Ok, je te verrai plus tard alors!" Je lui donnai une autre étreinte et je commençai à descendre l'escalier.

Edward était toujours assis dans le salon avec Jasper, toujours plongé dans son livre, Emmett planté en face de la TV et riant comme un fou.

"Hey, mon amour, as-tu aimé le cadeau d'Alice?" Edward me fit un sourire entendu et je devins toute rouge de nouveau.

"J'ai beaucoup aimé, je pense que tu vas l'aimer encore plus." Je ne pouvais pas croire que j'avais dit cela, surtout devant ses frères.

Emmett éclata de rire encore plus fort et Jasper leva les yeux de son livre et sourit. Edward me tira sur ses genoux et me chuchota à l'oreille : "Je n'en doute pas, peut-être que nous pourrions aller en essayer maintenant."

Je passai mes doigts dans ses cheveux doux et je murmurai de nouveau. Pourquoi je m'embêtais, je ne savais pas. Ce que je savais c'est qu'ils pouvaient tous m'entendre mais de toute façon je me sentais mieux de faire semblant. "J'aimerai bien mais il faut que j'aille voir mon père."

Edward acquiesça et me donna un léger baiser. "Envoie-lui le bonjour de ma part."

"Je lui dirai. Hey, quelqu'un a vu mes clés? Le pick-up est toujours derrière?"

La tête d'Emmett se leva et il sourit. "Des clés? Edward, sais-tu où la clé de Bella pourraient bien être? Est-ce que tu les as vues?"

Edward le regarda et ne répondit pas, serrant ses bras autour de moi pour une raison inexplicable. "Edward, sais-tu où elles sont?" Emmett et Jasper éclatèrent de rire à ma question. J'étais perplexe.

"Arrêtez, les gars!" Que se passait-il?

"Sérieusement, savez-vous où sont mes clés? Je ne peux pas partir sans clés."

Emmett était maintenant au sol se roulant de rire. Vraiment, Jerry Lewis ne pouvait pas être aussi drôle. "Edward," s'étrangla-t-il. "Tu dois l'aider à trouver les clés! " Le livre de Jasper tomba sur ses genoux quand il enfouit son visage dans les coussins du canapé pour cacher son rire. Je pouvais entendre Alice et Rose rire depuis le deuxième étage. Que se passait-il avec eux? Avaient-ils tous perdu l'esprit?

"Edward, s'il te plaît, aide-moi à trouver mes clés? Rappelle-toi que tu les avais quand on était encore à l'école, avant que tu ne partes chasser? Juste avant notre premier rendez-vous dans la prairie?"

Il soupira et les rires frénétiques recommencèrent. Jasper leva finalement la tête et sembla sérieux quand il dit : "Vraiment, Edward, je suis choqué! Tu avais trouvé ses clés avant même le premier rendez-vous? Avant même de l'avoir embrassée?"

"Et voilà notre vertueux frère!" hurla Emmett, riant encore plus, en renversant sa télé bien-aimée et provoquant un grand fracas.

Edward pinça son nez. "Quel est le problème avec vous tous? Est-ce que c'est possible que quelqu'un m'aide à retrouver mes clés?"

"Je ne pense pas Edward apprécierait si nous le faisions, Bella!" Emmett repoussa le téléviseur en trébuchant sur ses pieds, toujours en riant et en se tenant le ventre.

C'était la première fois de ma vie que je vis un vampire qui semblait être ivre. "Mais je parie que je pourrais les trouver, pas de problème."

"Emmett!" La voix de Rose était froide et en colère. Toute l'hilarité quitta son visage et il avait l'air encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

"Hum, j'arrive Rose!" Il fut dans l'escalier en un éclair.

"Edward, que se passe-t-il?"

"Ce n'est rien, Bella, une blague entre eux, c'est tout. Tiens, prends ma voiture." Il poussa les clés dans ma main et je me précipitai vers la porte. Il était évident je n'allais pas obtenir d'explication de mon mari. Hum.. je demanderai plus tard à l'un d'eux de m'expliquer. Edward me fit un rapide baiser sur les lèvres.

"Passe un bon moment. Tu vas me manquer."

"Tu vas me manquer aussi." Mais je n'allais pas manquer à notre famille de fous, surtout pas pour le moment vu leur humeur étrange. En partant je vous jure que j'entendis un bruit fort, presque comme le tonnerre, provenant de la maison. Dieu seul savait ce qu'ils faisaient en ce moment…

* * *

 _ **Qu'en pensez-vous? Emmett prend trop de plaisir à les taquiner**_

 _ **et il ne laissera pas tomber cette histoire de clé.**_

 _ **Merci de nous lire et de commenter**_


	18. Chapitre 18

.

Le sacrifice de l'agneau

Chapitre 18

.

 _Bella_

Les deux semaines suivantes passèrent comme l'éclair. Je passai la plupart de mes soirées avec Charlie, à cuisiner pour lui et à regarder les Mariners à la télévision. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup parlé mais nous avons apprécié d'être l'un avec l'autre. Nous savions tous les deux que notre temps ensemble était compté, je le savais juste un peu plus. La culpabilité me rongeait, sachant que j'allais lui faire du mal dans un avenir proche. Me laisser partir serait très dur pour lui mais savoir que j'étais morte pourrait bien le tuer. La seule chose qui me réconfortait un peu, c'était que Billy et Jake seraient là pour lui.

La veille de mon départ, je décidai d'écrire des lettres aux trois hommes qui faisaient partie intégrante de ma vie. Je savais que Jake et Billy ne voudraient pas entendre parler de moi mais je devais le faire une dernière fois.

 _Cher Jacob,_

 _Je sais que je suis la dernière personne dont tu veuilles entendre parler en ce moment et j'espère que tu pourras me pardonner, encore une fois, de revenir dans ta vie. Je promets que ce sera la dernière. Je voulais juste te redire combien ton amitié signifiait pour moi. Tu m'as aidé à traverser la période la plus sombre de ma vie et pour cela je t'en serais toujours reconnaissante. Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir te donner ce que tu mérites mais je sais qu'un jour tu trouveras une fille qui sera tout ce que tu désires et encore plus. Elle sera en mesure de te donner tout son cœur, chose que je ne pourrais jamais faire. Toi, de toutes les personnes, tu ne devrais jamais te contenter d'être le second choix._

 _Je suis bien consciente que je n'ai pas le droit de demander quoi que ce soit. Je sais que tu n'approuves pas ce que j'ai l'intention de faire et comment je vais vivre ma vie mais je vais quand même te le demander. Ni pour moi, ni pour l'amour du bon vieux temps mais pour Charlie. Je sais que tu l'aimes et je sais qu'il t'aime. Me perdre sera dur pour lui, je voudrais juste savoir que tu seras là pour lui. Ha! Je peux imaginer l'expression de colère sur ton visage à l'heure actuelle. Je sais que tu seras là même si je ne te le demande pas. Ça me manque de parler à mon meilleur ami._

 _Désolée, ce n'était pas censé être une lettre pour essayer de te culpabiliser de ne plus me parler. Si la situation était inversée, j'imagine que je ferais la même chose. Vraiment, je voulais juste te demander de t'occuper de mon père et je voulais juste te dire que je me souviendrai toujours de toi. Tu seras toujours mon meilleur ami et je t'aimerai toujours. Notre amitié traversera les lignes ennemies, le temps et l'espace. J'ai écrit tout ce que je veux me rappeler de ma vie, toi et le temps que nous avons passé ensemble à La Push est en bonne place. Chaque fois que je verrai le soleil je sourirai et penserai à mon soleil personnel, ce que tu seras toujours pour moi._

 _Prends soin de toi, Jacob. Je te souhaite une vie heureuse et j'espère qu'un jour tu pourras me pardonner pour tout ce j'ai fait et ce que je vais faire. Sois fort pour Charlie et Billy et reste fort contre eux, je sais qu'ils vont ronchonner pendant les années à venir. Puisses-tu toujours trouver la vague parfaite, les pièces détachées dont tu as besoin et la paix quand tu cours avec ta meute._

 _Je penserai à toi_

 _Amour toujours,_

 _Bells_

.

 _Cher Billy,_

 _J'espère que cette lettre vous trouvera en forme. Je sais que vous êtes conscient de l'avenir que j'ai choisi et que vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec cela. Je n'écris pas parce que j'ai changé d'avis. J'écris juste pour vous dire merci. Merci pour votre gentillesse. Merci pour votre amitié. Merci de m'avoir_ _reçue dans votre maison, sans jamais poser de questions, quand j'étais seule et juste vide. Merci de vous soucier de moi et de me protéger. Votre gentillesse ne peut pas être mesurée._

 _Surtout, je vous remercie pour ce que vous n'avez pas encore fait mais que vous allez très certainement faire._

 _Merci de prendre soin de Charlie quand je ne serai plus là. Vous étiez son meilleur ami avant ma naissance et je sais que vous serez toujours là pour lui. Jake et vous êtes sa famille depuis très longtemps et je sais que cela continuera. Je vous en remercie. Je sais qu'il va avoir besoin de vous, plus que jamais, quand je ne serai plus là et ça me réconforte de savoir qu'il vous a tous les deux._

 _Je veux que vous sachiez que je vous considère comme faisant partie de ma famille pour toujours. Je sais que ce n'est pas le genre de famille que vous espériez mais je vous ai toujours vu comme un père. Je suis désolée d'avoir blessé Jacob et je ne vous blâmerai pas si vous ne pouviez pas me le pardonner. Vous êtes un merveilleux père pour lui et je suis heureuse qu'il vous ait pour l'aider à traverser tout cela. Sachez que je ne voulais pas le blesser._

 _Occupez-vous d'eux, Billy. Votre force tranquille les aidera à traverser la douleur que je vais leur infliger. Je me déteste pour cela._ _Je ne vais pas tenter d'expliquer mon choix. Je sais juste que c'est le bon choix pour moi, même si c'est égoïste. Prenez soin d'eux et prenez soin de vous. Je vous aime beaucoup et je veux que vous soyez heureux. Vous êtes de la famille, Billy, c'est ce que vous êtes et vous le serez toujours. Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait et tout ce que vous ferez._

 _Avec amour,_

 _Bella_

.

 _Cher papa,_

 _Je voulais t'écrire une lettre parce que Dieu sait que nous ne savons pas vraiment communiquer. Cela ne m'ennuie pas, nous avons une grande complicité sans avoir besoin de l'exprimer par des mots. Je ne sais pas quand nous allons avoir l'occasion de nous asseoir ou d'être juste ensemble à nouveau, alors je voulais t'écrire pour te dire ce que je n'ai jamais dit avec des mots._

 _Je t'aime, papa. Je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerai toujours. Je sais que tu ne m'as pas vue grandir et ce n'était pas de ta faute, alors ne te sens pas coupable. J'ai eu une belle vie avec maman et je ne voudrais pas renoncer à cela mais si je pouvais changer le passé j'aimerais t'assurer que j'aurais aimé passer plus de temps avec toi, même pour aller à la pêche. Ne te moque pas de moi, papa. Oui, j'ai dit à la pêche!_

 _Je serai toujours reconnaissante d'être venue vivre avec toi il y a deux ans. Non, pas seulement à cause d'Edward mais pour être avec toi. Je sais que je ne t'ai pas épargné, papa. Je sais que tu étais déchiré à l'intérieur quand j'étais perdue dans le monde mais tu étais là pour moi jusqu'à ce que je redevienne moi-même à nouveau. Je ne peux pas imaginer combien c'était difficile pour toi de me voir ainsi mais grâce à toi, Billy et Jake, j'ai réussi à traverser tout cela. Merci de les avoir amenés dans ma vie, j'ai toujours voulu une grande famille même si c'est une famille peu orthodoxe, et je l'ai eue, définitivement._

 _Tu étais toujours là pour moi, même quand tu n'étais pas d'accord avec mes choix et je t'en remercie. Me donner la liberté de choisir mon propre chemin a fait de moi une personne plus forte. Je sais que j'ai pris un chemin différent que la plupart des enfants de mon âge mais je sais que c'est le bon chemin pour moi et je te remercie de croire assez en moi pour respecter cela._

 _Ça doit être dur de penser que tu viens juste de m'avoir dans ta vie et que tu vas me perdre de nouveau mais ce n'est pas le cas. Peu importe où j'irai et ce que je ferai, je serai toujours avec toi. Tu seras toujours mon père et je serai toujours ta petite fille, peu importe combien de temps je vivrai. Même si je suis de l'autre côté du pays, une grande partie de mon cœur sera toujours à Forks, avec toi._

 _Fais-moi une faveur et essaie de manger un repas fait maison de temps en temps et puis je suis sûre que Sue Clearwater ou quelques autres femmes célibataires de la ville seraient plus qu'heureuses de s'occuper du beau chef de police. Je devrais t'interdire d'utiliser le four micro-ondes, tu vas sans doute faire exploser la maison si tu essaies de faire cuire quoi que ce soit à nouveau. En cas de doute, va au restaurant puis quelquefois choisis une salade. Tu vois que je te connais bien papa. Tu es probablement en train de manger une pizza en buvant_ _une bière pendant que tu lis ceci, n'est-ce pas? Quatre groupes d'aliments, n'oublie pas il y a quatre groupes d'aliments et l'un d'eux est les légumes (les garnitures de la pizza ne comptent pas)._

 _Je vais couper court, parce que je sais maintenant que je vais t'embarrasser. Tu rougis probablement comme moi en l'écrivant mais je voulais vraiment te dire combien je suis heureuse d'être venue vivre avec toi et combien je t'aime. Prends soin de toi, tu es le seul papa que j'aie et je veux que ça dure longtemps encore. Tu vas me manquer et je t'appellerai aussi souvent que possible._

 _Amour pour toujours,_

 _Bella_

Les larmes coulaient sur mon visage alors que je finissais la lettre à Charlie et la cachetai. Je la séparai de celles pour Jake et Billy, je posterai les leurs demain. Je sentis une main fraîche sur mon cou et je fermai les yeux en me penchant contre la paume d'Edward.

"Chérie, est-ce que tu vas bien ?"

J'acquiesçai parce que je ne pouvais pas prononcer de mots. Edward savait ce dont j'avais besoin, il me prit dans ses bras pour me poser sur le lit, me laissant pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de larmes. J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou et inhalai ce merveilleux parfum qui était purement Edward. Comme toujours, son odeur, son toucher et son goût contre mes lèvres me calmèrent.

"Merci, je vais bien à présent." Son pouce froid caressa ma joue, essuyant la dernière larme chaude.

"Es-tu sûre, Bella? Qu'écrivais-tu pour être si bouleversée?"

"Des lettres à Jake, Billy et mon père. Je voulais juste leur dire au revoir et je voulais leur dire de prendre soin les uns des autres. Ça va être si difficile pour eux quand je vais partir... J'ai juste besoin de savoir qu'ils seront là les uns pour les autres. "

"Mais bien sûr qu'ils le seront, Bella, ils sont de la famille. C'est ce que fait la famille." Je souris un peu, parce qu'Edward les avait appelé _famille_ juste comme moi.

"Je sais. J'ai l'impression que je gravite autour de familles singulières "

Il sourit et me pris sous son menton.

"Aucune aussi singulière que celle-là, voilà qui est sûr." Le sourire partit de son visage et il me regarda profondément dans les yeux. Je me retrouvai presque hypnotisée par ce regard doré et je dus secouer la tête pour y voir clair. "Tu sais que cela n'a pas besoin d'être un au revoir, pas pour toi et Charlie. Rien ne presse, Bella. Nous pouvons aller dans le New Hampshire, nous installer, aller à certains cours, vivre un peu et revenir pour les vacances..."

Je le coupai avant qu'il puisse continuer. "Edward, je sais, nous avons discuté de ça des centaines de fois. Je ne veux pas retarder la prochaine étape de ma vie. Tu te rends compte que je serais en train de pleurer comme cela si j'étais une gamine ordinaire qui va à l'autre bout du pays pour l'université?" Il secoua la tête à cette constatation. "Je devrai dire au revoir à ma famille et partir vers une aventure effrayante où je ne connais personne. Je serai terrifiée. C'est une bonne chose je ne suis pas terrifiée aujourd'hui. Je t'ai toi et le reste de notre famille sera là avec moi. Je suis heureuse de commencer cette nouvelle vie avec vous tous."

Il sourit doucement et passa sa main dans mes cheveux. "Promets-moi, de nous donner un peu de temps, pour nous installer dans le New Hampshire et vivre un peu avant qu'on ne te transforme. Je veux que tu sois absolument sûre quand nous le ferons car il n'y a pas de retour en arrière possible."

"Très bien, je te promets, mais ..."

"Pas de mais, je sais ce que tu vas dire, que tu es sûre et je te crois, mais attendre un mois ne va pas être un gros problème, surtout pas quand tu parles d'éternité."

"D'accord, mais ..." Il me fit taire avec un baiser cette fois. Tout ce que je voulais dire fut perdu dans la sensation de ses lèvres contre les miennes. Il me poussa sur la couette dorée et commença à m'embrasser avec passion.

"Assez parlé, j'aimerai faire l'amour à ma femme une dernière fois avant de partir demain matin. Deux jours sur la route où je ne serai pas capable de te toucher, c'est deux jours de trop." Il marquait un point-là. Je m'appuyai contre lui alors qu'il enleva doucement mes vêtements puis les siens. Il me fit l'amour comme il l'avait fait la première fois, lentement, en douceur. Partir, les lettres et les pertes… fondirent et l'amour reprit ses droits.

Je me réveillai au son d'un bris de glace, des cris d'Alice à Emmett à cause d'un miroir cassé. C'est bizarre, les vampires n'ont pas tendance à casser des trucs. Edward était couché à côté de moi, secoué de rire. Je piquai ses côtes avec mon doigt pour qu'il me dise ce qu'il se passait.

"Alice a commandé tout le monde toute la matinée, elle veut que le camion soit parfaitement bien rangé. Em s'est fâché contre elle et a _accidentellement_ laissé tomber son miroir préféré. C'est un miroir très ancien, elle n'est pas très contente."

"Et elle sait qu'il l'a fait exprès, non? Comment ça se fait qu'elle ne l'ait pas vu pour l'arrêter? "

"Il n'avait pas vraiment décidé de le faire jusqu'à ce qu'il le fasse. Elle savait qu'il complotait quelque chose mais elle ne savait pas quoi." Il rit pendant qu'Alice réprimandait Emmett en lui disant qu'il se comportait comme un enfant. "Elle a déjà sa revanche toute prête. Emmett va être très désolé." Je voulais demander ce qu'elle avait prévu mais je savais qu'Edward ne pouvait pas me le dire car Emmett pourrait l'entendre. Secouant la tête, je me levai pour me préparer pour notre voyage à travers le pays vers le New Hampshire.

"Je vais vraiment être un frein pendant ce voyage, n'est-ce pas?" Edward passa la tête dans la salle de bains et me regarda pendant que je me lavai le visage et brossai mes dents.

"Que veux-tu dire?"

"Je veux dire tous les arrêts que vous allez devoir faire pour moi. Vous les gars, vous pourriez probablement y arriver en un jour si je n'étais pas avec vous."

Il posa un doux baiser sur mon cou. "Peut-être mais de cette façon nous allons prendre notre temps, voir du pays et profiter du voyage. Habituellement, nous passons à toute vitesse. J'ai hâte de voir le pays avec toi."

"Notre premier voyage sur la route avec la famille. Ça va être intéressant."

Il rit. "Tu n'as pas idée. Em et Jasper vont faire des paris. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'ils vont faire mais je sais qu'ils ont déjà tout planifié." Oh Seigneur, je devenais nerveuse à présent.

"Bella, Edward, on bouge! Allez voir Charlie afin que nous puissions partir dans une heure."

Je me tournai vers Edward. "Alice a parlé, nous ferions mieux de nous bouger, je préfère qu'elle soit irritée par Emmett que par nous. "

"Bon choix, mon amour."

Nous arrivâmes rapidement devant chez Charlie, Edward derrière moi dans la Volvo. Je rendais mon pickup à mon père, il ne survivrait pas à un voyage à travers le pays et de toute façon je ne verrai que de la poussière derrière les Cullen en essayant de les suivre. La famille des fous de vitesse. Mon pickup me manquerait, c'était comme un symbole de ma vie à Forks. Ce n'était pas la voiture la plus jolie, et de loin, mais elle était solide et fiable et toujours debout. Je retins mes larmes quand je me garai devant la maison. Je passai la main sur le tableau de bord et dis un adieu. Peut-être que c'était idiot mais c'était un cadeau de Charlie et c'était une partie de moi.

Je sortis et me tournai vers la maison. Je me dirigeai vers l'arbre qui était le plus proche de ma chambre, l'arbre qu'avait utilisé Edward, nuit après nuit pour entrer dans ma chambre. Il vint et se tint à côté de moi. "Cet arbre ressemble à un vieil ami." Il passa sa main sur l'écorce. J'entendis un bruit et vis ce qu'il faisait. Les initiales EC & BC étaient apparues sous ses ongles. Je penchai ma tête vers lui et il me sourit. "Je devais le marquer, ce sera notre souvenir. "

Il avait raison, c'était parfait. Je lui donnai un baiser et me tournai vers le porche. La porte s'ouvrit et mon père sortit, paraissant stoïque. Je savais que c'était de l'autoprotection, il essayait de garder ses émotions sous contrôle. Je ne pouvais pas contrôler les miennes, pas en sachant que c'était la dernière fois que je le voyais. Je courus jusqu'au porche et jetai mes bras autour de son cou.

"Bells?" Il avait l'air surpris mais ses bras passèrent autour de moi et il enfouit son visage dans mes cheveux. "Est-ce que tu vas bien?" Je reculai juste assez pour le voir lancer des regards noirs en direction d'Edward. Je ris car son premier réflexe était de me défendre. Lui et mon mari étaient plus semblables qu'ils ne le pensaient.

"Je vais bien, papa, tu vas juste me manquer."

Son visage s'adoucit un peu à cela et il m'enlaça plus fort. "Tu vas me manquer aussi, Bells. Mais tu vas juste aller à l'école. Je m'attends à te revoir pour les vacances." Je déglutis, une boule dans la gorge et je hochai la tête contre sa poitrine. Je ne pouvais pas le regarder en disant des mensonges. "Hey, pas de larmes, Bells." La voix de Charlie était bourrue, il ne pouvait pas gérer les larmes.

Je les essuyai avec impatience et je lui fis un sourire chancelant. "Nous avons ramené le pick-up. Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse supporter le voyage."

"Oh, il a beaucoup de kilomètres, Bells mais je peux surtout voir que conduire doucement sur tout le trajet ne dit rien ni à toi, ni aux Cullen avec toutes leurs voitures de luxe." Il sourit à cette image et je ris.

"Ouais, je vois mal Emmett et Edward apprécier cela."

"Si tu m'avais laissé t'acheter une nouvelle voiture au lieu de ça, tu aurais fait l'expérience du voyage sur la route dans le pur style Cullen. Tu es une Cullen maintenant!" intervint Edward, un peu blessé que nous nous moquions de leurs voitures.

Charlie passa un bras sur mes épaules. "Elle est peut-être une Cullen par le mariage mais elle sera toujours une Swan dans son cœur. Les pick-up et les chemises de flanelle font partie du lot."

Je souris. "Ne t'inquiète pas, Papa, ça ne changera jamais."

"Je sais, Bells." Il se tourna vers Edward et tendit sa main droite. "Prends bien soin d'elle, fils. J'ai confiance, je sais que tu vas t'occuper et prendre bien soin d'elle. Je te fais confiance avec ma fille. "

Edward prit sa main. "C'est le plus beau cadeau que vous puissiez me faire, Charlie. Je promets de toujours prendre soin d'elle."

"Bien." Charlie se tourna vers moi. "Tu vas passer un bon moment à l'université, Bella. Ma fille à Dartmouth! Je suis tellement fier."

J'enfouis ma tête contre sa poitrine de nouveau et respirai le parfum de flanelle et de denim. Cela semblait être la marque de mon père. "Je t'aime papa, pour toujours."

"Je t'aime aussi, Bells. Maintenant, prenez la route, je suis sûr qu'Alice attend déjà." Je ris à travers mes larmes car il la connaissait si bien. " Salue les Cullen et remercie-les de ma part de s'occuper de toi. Appelle-moi quand vous arriverez."

"Je le ferai." Je lui tendis la lettre que j'avais écrite. "Lis ça une fois que je serai partie, c'est sentimental". Il rougit. "Tu vas me manquer, papa. Prends soin de toi, d'accord? "Je m'étouffai sur le dernier mot, les larmes tombaient vite maintenant et je pouvais voir que ça mettait Charlie mal à l'aise. Il me tapota le dos en se déplaçant nerveusement.

"Je le ferai, Bells. Toi aussi. Maintenant faut y aller, les enfants. Conduisez prudemment." dit-il à l'intention d'Edward.

"Promis Charlie." Je lui pressai la main encore une fois et je reculai. Edward enveloppa son bras autour de ma taille et me ramena à la voiture. Je gardai les yeux sur mon père, pour le graver pour toujours dans ma mémoire. Il leva la main pour dire au revoir et je lui fis signe en retour. J'essuyai mon visage impatiemment pour pouvoir le voir clairement et dire au revoir au premier endroit où je m'étais vraiment sentie comme à la maison. Je regardai jusqu'à ce que Charlie soit hors de vue.

Je sentis la main d'Edward sur la mienne et je me tournai pour lui faire face. Il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait me faire me sentir mieux, c'était lui ma maison à présent. L'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage alors je lui fis un sourire en lui serrant la main. "Allez, allons nous faire un nouveau chez nous!"

* * *

 _ **Difficile de dire au revoir pour toujours…**_

 _ **Merci de nous lire et de nous laisser savoir ce que vous en pensez!**_


	19. Chapitre 19

.

 **Chapitre 19**

.

 ** _Bella_**

Je fis de mon mieux pour essuyer mes larmes et nettoyer mon visage avant d'arriver à la maison.

Je savais que les autres seraient prêts à partir dès que nous serions là et je ne voulais pas qu'ils me voient complètement défaite. Nous nous arrêtâmes devant la maison. Le camion de déménagement et la Mercedes de Carlisle étaient déjà partis. Tout ce qui restait était la Jeep d'Emmett et la Volvo d'Edward. Le reste des voitures de la famille avait été expédiés dans le New Hampshire, nous pouvions chacun conduire l'une des voitures, mais Alice avait insisté pour faire un véritable voyage par la route et rester ensemble autant que possible.

"Super, les gars sont là, même pas la peine de sortir de la voiture, nous sommes prêts à partir! "Alice était folle d'excitation et elle ramena un véritable sourire sur mon visage.

"En fait, il me faut un moment humain avant de partir. Etes-vous sûrs d'avoir envie de nous suivre tout le long? Il va y avoir beaucoup d'arrêts."

Ses yeux brillaient d'excitation. "Oh, j'en suis sûre, ça sera amusant, tu vas voir! "Elle frappa dans ses mains. Je secouai la tête et allai à l'intérieur pour utiliser les toilettes et me laver le visage. Quand je revins ils étaient prêts à partir : Jasper, Alice, Rose et Emmett dans la Jeep et Edward dans la Volvo.

"Nous roulerons de cette façon pendant un certain temps et puis peut-être après l'arrêt pour le déjeuner de Bella nous pourrons changer. On y va !" Le dictateur qu'elle était pour le mariage devint le dictateur de la route mais aucun de nous n'était prêt à dire quelque chose. Je pris place à côté d'Edward et il nous conduisit hors de Forks. J'eus un moment de tristesse de nouveau quand nous dépassâmes le panneau 'Forks', mais tout à coup Edward éclata de rire.

"Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle?" Il ne pouvait pas se moquer de moi, pas vrai?

"Alice!" dit-il en secouant la tête. Je jetai un regard dans le rétroviseur et je vis Emmett faire de grands gestes tandis qu'Alice rebondissait sur le siège arrière. Jasper souriait et Rose avait l'air assez satisfaite dans le siège passager.

"Que se passe-t-il?"

"Eh bien, je t'ai dit qu'Emmett a brisé le miroir d'Alice, ce matin… elle a sa vengeance maintenant." Comment? J'étais perplexe. Elle ne semblait pas faire quoi que ce soit mais Emmett avait l'air très irrité.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait?"

"Alice a demandé à Rose de l'aider à saboter la radio. La seule station qu'Emmett puisse écouter est une station avec la musique d'opéra. Em déteste l'opéra avec passion. Il voulait juste éteindre la radio mais Alice a un iPod et elle passe encore plus de classique. Enfin du classique et de la country vraiment horrible. Em est un gars de rap et de rock. Ça va vraiment le rendre fou."

Je ris quand je vis l'expression d'Emmett dans le rétroviseur. Il essayait d'atteindre Alice dans le siège arrière mais Rose lui donna une tape et pointa un doigt vers l'avant. Pendant ce temps Alice riait et semblait chanter. "Je suis surprise que Rose lui ait donné un coup de main."

Edward rit. "Qui penses-tu qu'Emmett passe la majorité de son temps à irriter? Rose l'aime mais il la rend folle en permanence. Elle est tout à fait heureuse de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce." L'expression d'Emmett devint celle d'un martyr quand il arrêta enfin ses tentatives pour attraper l'iPod. Je fus reconnaissante de ne pas être dans leur voiture, Je fermai les yeux. Ma journée était stressante et je voulais faire une sieste.

Quand je me réveillai j'avais l'estomac qui grognait et la voiture ralentissait. Je regardai Edward et il me sourit. "Ton estomac m'a dit ce que ta bouche ne pouvait pas vu que tu dormais. Nous allons nous arrêter pour déjeuner." Il se gara devant un McDonald. "Est-ce que ça ira? "

"Bien sûr," bâillai-je, en m'étirant un peu. "Où sommes-nous de toute façon?"

"Une petite ville à la frontière d'Idaho et du Montana. Nous avons bien roulé." Je souris sachant qu'il avait saisi l'occasion de conduire plus vite pendant que je dormais.

"Merci d'avoir patienté jusqu'à ce que je me sois endormie avant d'appuyer sur la pédale, avec un pied de plomb." Il rit et sortit de la voiture. Avant que je puisse ouvrir la portière, il l'avait ouverte pour moi. Est-ce qu'un jour je m'habituerai à cela?

"Allez, Bella! Allons manger!" Emmett était bien trop excité pour un truc auquel il ne pouvait pas participer.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi, Emmett? Pourquoi es-tu si excité que je mange?" me méfiai-je, c'était Emmett dont nous parlions.

Il avait l'air un peu chagriné et grattait le sol avec son pied droit. "Aucune raison, je n'ai jamais été dans un restaurant McDonald auparavant. Je veux examiner ce clown effrayant."

Je ris et passai un bras sous le sien. "Si tu as de la chance, ce McDonald pourrait avoir une aire de jeux. Il y a une piscine avec des balles pour que les enfants jouent. " On aurait pu penser que je venais de lui dire que le grizzli était disponible au menu. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent comme si c'était Noël et il bondit à l'intérieur du restaurant, ne prenant pas la peine de nous attendre. Nous entrâmes et entendîmes un vacarme venant de l'aire de jeu. Emmett s'était jeté dans ces balles en plastique. Je priai pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'enfant pris dans l'agitation. Rose secoua la tête et murmura quelque chose à propos des grands enfants, en partant chercher son mari.

Je dis ce que je voulais à Edward et j'allai aux toilettes. Alors que j'étais encore assise sur la cuvette deux filles entrèrent en riant. "Tu as vu ces gars? Ils sont magnifiques tous les trois." Je souris, connaissant les gars auxquels elles faisaient allusion.

"Je sais! Tu as vu celui qui a cheveux de bronze? Ce que je ne ferais pas à cet homme!" Je fronçai les sourcils. Savoir ce que les femmes pensaient d'Edward et les entendre parler de lui directement étaient deux choses totalement différentes.

"Dommage qu'ils soient tous pris. Elles ont de la chance leurs copines." Nous étions chanceuses, nous avions trois des plus beaux hommes du monde.

"Je pense que le dieu de bronze est célibataire... pas moyen qu'il soit avec cette fille aux cheveux bruns. Elle n'est pas du tout dans sa catégorie... probablement sa cousine ou une connaissance." Je reculai comme si on m'avait giflé au visage. Entendre quelqu'un dire à voix haute ce que je pensais constamment me blessait plus que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer. Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux mais je les retins, je n'allais pas laisser ces filles me faire du mal. Je jetai un regard vers mes poings serrés et mon alliance attira mon attention. Je pris une profonde respiration et je me calmai. Peu importe ce qu'elles pensaient, peu importe ce que je pense, Edward m'avait choisie. Je ne suis peut-être pas dans sa catégorie mais il m'aime de toute façon.

Avec toute ma volonté je redressai mes épaules et sortis. Les deux filles écarquillèrent leurs yeux quand elles me virent dans le miroir. Je souris, me lavai les mains et agis comme si ce qu'elles avaient dit ne m'intéressait pas. Arrivée vers la porte, je leur fis un petit sourire satisfait. "En fait, le dieu de bronze est très pris. Je ne manquerai pas de dire à mon mari qu'il a quelques admiratrices." Je leur montrai mon alliance et sortis, me sentant plutôt triomphante de ne pas les avoir laissées m'atteindre.

Edward se tenait juste devant la porte, son regard inquiet s'estompant quand il vit que j'allais bien. "Bella, tu sais que ce qu'elles ont dit ..." Je le coupai avec un baiser. C'était bien calculé car les deux filles sortirent des toilettes et nous trouvèrent enlacés. J'entendis un long soupir quand elles passèrent, abattues, à côté de nous.

Je reculai en souriant. "Je vais bien, Edward. Elles n'ont rien dit de faux. Tu es hors catégorie. " Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester et je mis un le doigt sur ses lèvres. "Mais tu m'aimes quand même et je sais cela. Personne ne me fera jamais douter de ton amour pour moi." Le feu mourut dans ses yeux et se transforma en braise quand il embrassa mon doigt. Je dus retenir un gémissement, nous étions debout à côté d'un clown géant… pour l'amour de Dieu.

"Un jour, Bella, tu te verras clairement. C'est toi qui es tellement loin de ma catégorie que c'en est risible. Maintenant, viens manger." Il me conduisit à la table. Emmett était de retour, Rose avait réussi à le traîner hors de l'aire de jeu.

"Tu es pire qu'un enfant, Emmett. Tu as fait peur à ces petits avec toutes ces balles qui volaient. Tu aurais pu blesser quelqu'un!" Emmett hocha la tête à la tirade de Rose et il ressemblait à un petit garçon réprimandé par sa mère.

Alice tendit la main pour prendre la mienne. "Comment vas-tu, Bella? Nous avons entendu ce que ces horribles filles ont dit."

"Je vais bien, Alice, ce n'est pas important."

"Bien sûr que c'est important, personne ne devrait jamais te faire sentir mal à propos de toi-même. Tu es une Cullen aujourd'hui ce qui te rend complètement fantastique. Ces vaches infectes ne savent rien à propos d'être attirante. " Réconfortée par Alice je mordis dans mon cheeseburger.

"Hey Bella, c'est quoi un Happy Meal?" demanda Emmett.

"C'est cette petite boîte pour les enfants qui contient un hamburger et des frites et un petit cadeau."

"Cadeau? Quel genre de cadeau?"

Je haussais les épaules. " Je ne sais pas pour cette semaine." Je regardai la carte.

"On dirait que ce sont des… _Transformers_."

Le visage d'Emmett s'illumina. " _Transformers_? Comme dans le film et les dessins animés et les trucs?"

"Oui, Em, comme dans le film." Il était déjà parti sans rien ajouter. Je continuai à manger et je terminai quand Emmett revint avec les mains pleines de Joyeux Repas. Il en mit un en face de chacun des membres de la famille.

"Sortez vos jouets, nous allons faire cette chose." Je regardai avec amusement quand ma famille de vampires commença à jouer avec les petits jouets en plastique. "Merde, j'ai cassé le mien, donne-moi le tien Rose." Elle refusa, apparemment fascinée par la transformation du robot voiture. Je suppose que cela n'aurait pas dû me surprendre, Rose aimait les voitures. Emmett y retourna et pris encore plus de boites, empilant la nourriture face à moi et ramassant ses jouets.

"Emmett, j'ai assez mangé. De toute façon je ne peux pas manger quinze cheeseburgers et les frites." Il grogna et continua à jouer avec ses jouets. "Êtes-vous prêts à partir les gars?" Nous nous étions arrêtés pour que je puisse manger et ils avaient été tous pris dans la magie de McDonald. Même Edward jouait.

"Hey, Em, je veux le jaune et le noir, je vais échanger mon camion pour cela."

"Alice, toi aussi tu es dans les Transformers?"

Elle haussa les épaules. "Pas exactement mais celui-là est si mignon, il ressemble à une petite abeille."

Emmett réfléchit une seconde mais vu qu'il avait une seconde abeille ils firent le troc.

"Sérieusement, pouvons-nous sortir d'ici? Vous pourrez jouer avec vos jouets dans la voiture." Tout à coup je me sentais comme une mère. Pas étonnant que Carlisle et Esmée soient partis devant.

En insistant un peu je réussis à faire lever tout le monde de la table. En chemin vers la sortie nous passâmes à côté des filles qui avaient parlé de moi dans les toilettes. Avant que je puisse leur faire un grand sourire, elles éclatèrent en sanglots, tout leur corps était secoué par des gémissements bruyants. Je les regardai, surprise et continuai vers la porte.

"Mec! Jas c'était génial!" tonna Emmett, tapant son frère sur le dos.

Jasper se contenta d'un sourire. "Personne n'insulte ma sœur." J'avais chaud au cœur, Jasper avait utilisé son don pour me défendre. "Merci, Jasper." Je fus surprise quand il mit un bras hésitant autour de mon épaule et il me serra.

"Pas de merci, tu es la famille, nous défendons notre famille. En parlant de pleurer, Emmett, tu me dois encore une centaine de dollars depuis le mariage."

Emmett lui lança un regard incrédule. "Pas du tout, mec, tu as triché."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" demandai-je en pensant qu'ils avaient parié que j'allais trébucher dans l'allée ou quelque chose du genre.

"Emmett a parié que Mike Newton allait pleurer au mariage, moi j'ai parié sur Eric Yorkie. Il l'a fait et j'ai gagné."

"Il a pleuré parce que tu l'as fait pleurer!"

"Comment le sais-tu? D'ailleurs, tu n'as rien dit quand nous avons fait le pari."

Le visage d'Emmett s'assombrit et il passa un peu d'argent dans la main de Jasper. "Tricheur." Jasper sourit simplement et se dirigea vers la Jeep, empochant ses gains.

Rose jouait avec la radio et tout d'un coup la musique rock bruyante sortit des haut-parleurs. "Tu as été assez puni." Emmett hua de joie, heureux à nouveau de monter dans le siège du conducteur. Je m'installai dans la Volvo et je plongeai dans la folie de ma famille loufoque.

Des heures et quelques arrêts après, au cours desquels Emmett avait insisté pour m'acheter des bonbons et de boissons, car selon lui c'est ce que les gens qui voyagent par la route mangent, nous nous arrêtâmes pour le dîner. Bien qu'Emmett ait fait pression pour aller au McDonald, je voulais m'asseoir et manger un vrai repas. Nous choisîmes un restaurant et nous nous assîmes tous dans un coin tranquille. Bien sûr, les regards et les chuchotements habituels suivaient ma magnifique famille partout mais nous les ignorions. Jasper et Emmett avaient leur têtes penchées l'un vers l'autre et étaient en train de discuter de quelque chose et Edward laissa échapper un rire.

"Que font-ils maintenant?"

"Parier, à nouveau."

"Sur quoi? A quelle vitesse je vais me renverser la nourriture dessus?"

Les yeux d'Emmett s'enflammèrent. "Non, mais c'est une excellente idée. Je dis trois minutes après qu'elle ait ses lasagnes."

Jasper m'étudia avec les yeux plissés. "Cinq minutes. Une autre centaine?" Emmett hocha la tête et ils se serrèrent la main. Je soupirai.

"Bien, vous pariez sur autre chose?"

Jasper rit. "Emmett doit piquer un objet à tout le monde dans le restaurant, sans se faire remarquer, bien sûr. "

"Il va voler?" Je ne pouvais pas l'imaginer, les Cullen avaient assez d'argent pour acheter tout ce qu'ils voulaient.

"Non, juste emprunter. Nous devons définir quelques règles de base, Em."

"Quelles sont les règles? Je ne fais pas les règles! Les règles sont qu'il n'y a pas de règles!"

Edward prit la parole. "Non, nous avons besoin de règles. Nous ne pouvons pas te laisser partir avec cent portefeuilles ou quelque chose comme ça."

"C'est ça." Jasper hocha la tête. "Pas de portefeuilles, porte-monnaie ou bijou de toutes sortes. Nous ne pouvons rien prendre qui a de la valeur, même si nous envisageons de tout rendre."

"Très bien, je vous retrouve à la voiture quand j'ai fini. Rose, garde un œil sur mon autre pari, celui où Bella laisse tomber de la nourriture, je veux savoir." Il était dehors en un éclair et je ne le vis pas en attendant ma nourriture ou même après. Parfois je sentais un courant d'air et Edward me fit un signe de tête pour me faire savoir que c'était en effet son frère mais il était trop rapide pour l'œil humain.

Bientôt, un peu de lasagne atterrit sur ma chemise. Je jetai un regard de la tache sur ma chemise vers Jasper qui sourit avec une satisfaction lugubre. "Quatre minutes, 39 secondes, c'est une victoire pour moi! "Tout le monde se mit à rire et Edward trempa une serviette dans son eau et nettoya mon chemisier du mieux qu'il put.

Une fois sur le parking je suivis tout le monde vers la jeep d'Emmett. Derrière, il y avait tout un attirail qui me fit écarquiller les yeux. Chapeaux, foulards, clés, porte-clés, cravates, tabliers, toques, chaussures, T shirts, ceintures ... à peu près tout ce dont vous pourriez avoir envie était là. Il avait même la tétine d'un bébé. "Em, tu as volé un bébé?" La voix de Jasper était teintée d'incrédulité.

"Hey, tu as dit _tout le monde_ dans le restaurant. Je vais lui redonner, tu pourras dire que je l'ai empruntée à un bébé."

Lorsque Rose parla sa voix était pleine de colère. "Emmett McCarty, un string? "Emmett hocha la tête et sourit triomphalement à ses frères, c'était clairement le top de sa collection. "Comment diable as-tu eu le string?" La voix de Rose contenait une menace de mort imminente et Emmett était assez sage pour se rendre compte que peut-être, il ne devrait pas avoir une telle joie avec cet article.

"Bon, Rosie, tu sais que je ne ferais pas quelque chose d'inapproprié! Cette femme avait un jean coupé vraiment très bas. Je veux dire que l'on pouvait voir son string. Tu sais que je ne l'aurais pas pris, mais c'était le seul truc que je pouvais lui prendre. Elle n'avait pas de clés et je ne pouvais pas prendre son sac à main."

Les derniers mots sortirent avec un gémissement. "J'ai déchiré le tout très attentivement ... elle n'a même rien senti! "Rose essaya de garder son sérieux et de froncer ses sourcils. Elle échoua et se joignit à nous en riant.

"Ha, je veux voir le visage de cette fille quand elle réalisera que son sous-vêtement est parti! Je vais t'aider à tout rendre. " Rose et Emmett réunirent le butin et coururent de nouveau au restaurant dans un flou d'activité.

Je me tournai vers Edward. "C'est toujours comme cela avec ta famille quand vous déménagez?"

Jasper prit la parole. "Non, pas du tout, habituellement on roule tout droit d'un endroit à un autre. Ta présence nous donne une excuse pour nous amuser et je te remercie pour cela." Je lui souris et dis que j'étais heureuse de participer au moins un peu.

Emmett et Rosalie revinrent secoués de rire. "Son visage! Vous aurez dû voir son visage! "

"Ma chère c'était hilarant, je ne peux pas croire que tu l'aies fait." Edward riait avec eux.

"Partage avec nous, s'il te plaît." Je détestais leur force et leurs ouïes supérieures, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui était si drôle.

Emmett entoura Rose de ses bras et plaça sa tête sur son épaule. " Nous avons tout rendu. La seule chose qui restait était le string et il n'y avait aucun moyen de le rendre sans une sorte d'explication."

Rose continua l'histoire, riant encore. "Alors j'ai dit à Emmett qu'il pouvait garder le string mais je voulais voir sa réaction quand elle découvrirait qu'elle ne l'avait plus." Emmett exhiba fièrement le string de sa poche et l'attacha à l'antenne de la Jeep comme un drapeau de la victoire. "Alors, elle s'est levée de sa chaise et s'est penchée pour prendre son sac à main et Em avait raison, son jean était vraiment coupé très court. On pouvait voir la moitié de son cul!"

Emmett l'interrompit. "Alors Rosie est allée droit vers elle et a agi de manière totalement offensée. Elle a crié à la fille qu'elle montrait ses fesses à tout le restaurant. Elle a vu qu'elle n'avait plus le string et je te jure, Bella, elle est devenue plus rouge que je n'ai t'ai jamais vue. Elle a couru dans les toilettes, tenant son jean aussi haut qu'elle pouvait. C'est énorme."

Je me sentais mal pour la fille, mais Edward dit qu'elle n'était pas très agréable de toute façon, ses pensées étaient tout sauf gentilles. Je supprimai le petit germe de sympathie et ris avec la famille.

"Très bien Em, tu as le double parce que c'était épique. Qu'allons-nous faire ensuite?"

Emmett et Jasper sautèrent dans la jeep et commencèrent à planifier leur prochain pari. Edward prit ma main et me conduisit vers la Volvo.

"Pourquoi tu ne passerais pas derrière pour la nuit, tu pourras dormir et nous conduirons non-stop jusqu'à ce que tu aies besoin d'un autre moment humain." C'était un bon plan, mon estomac était plus que plein et j'avais sommeil. Je montai dans le lit de fortune qu'Edward avait fait pour moi avec des oreillers moelleux et des couvertures, c'était comme être dans un vrai lit.

"Bonne nuit, Edward, je t'aime." Je bâillai et fermai les yeux.

"Bonne nuit, ma chérie, je t'aime aussi."

Je ne me réveillais pas jusqu'à ce que le soleil ait commencé à traverser les nuages du matin. Je m'assis et passai ma main dans les cheveux d'Edward.

"Bonjour, as-tu faim?" J'acquiesçai. "Nous allons nous arrêter à la prochaine sortie." Un rapide arrêt et nous étions sur la route de nouveau. J'appréciai le paysage pendant un certain temps avant de demander à Edward où nous étions.

"Pas trop loin de Chicago, en fait." Il y avait une nostalgie dans sa voix que je n'avais jamais entendue auparavant. Chicago, sa première maison, sa maison quand il était humain. Je touchai sa joue pour qu'il sache que je savais où était son esprit.

"Veux-tu t'arrêter, pour jeter un coup d'œil?"

"Non, chérie je ne me souviens pas de quoi que ce soit de toute façon. Ce n'est plus ma maison." Je laçai mes doigts avec les siens et posai ma tête sur son épaule, juste pour être là pour lui, comme il était toujours là pour moi. Nous laissâmes derrière nous sa ville natale et j'avais de nouveau faim. Nous nous arrêtâmes à Gary, Indiana, cette fois dans un Burger King. Emmett étoffa sa collection avec une couronne, il insista pour la porter pendant que nous roulions. Ses pitreries me firent rire. Emmett pouvait trouver du plaisir dans n'importe quoi.

Notre dernier arrêt pour le dîner fut dans l'Ohio. Comme c'était la dernière étape du voyage, Emmett et Jasper voulaient revenir à leurs jeux. Ils se retrouvèrent pendant que je mangeai un steak délicieux. Ils se levèrent ensemble et ils disparurent. Je me demandais ce qu'ils allaient faire mais pensais que je le découvrirai bien assez tôt. Quand ils revinrent ils souriaient largement. "Oh allez vous deux! Et s'il y a des caméras là-bas?"

Jasper secoua la tête. "Il n'y en a pas, j'ai vérifié et Alice aussi." Edward secoua la tête.

"Allez, Eddie, amuse-toi un peu, c'est la dernière fois que nous pouvons le faire. Bella ne sera pas humaine la prochaine fois que nous voyagerons mais je pense que nous pourrons faire des arrêts pour pouvoir jouer à nouveau!" Emmett ne laissait pas démonter.

Edward leva un sourcil. "Je peux m'amuser."

"Ah oui? Prouve-le, cher frère." Edward me fit un rapide baiser sur la joue et se leva de la table. Il se dirigea vers une femme assise à côté de nous.

Elle avait la quarantaine et portait un débardeur léopard serré. "Bonjour Marly, mon nom est David." Les yeux de la femme s'écarquillèrent quand Edward dit son prénom.

"Comment ... comment connaissez-vous mon prénom?"

"Je suis un voyant, je sais tout." Emmett laissa échapper un rire.

"Oh... euh..."

"Voulez-vous savoir ce que je sais de vous?"

Elle sembla pétrifiée mais acquiesça. "Vous voulez mon frère là-bas, le grand gars musclé. " Le rire d'Emmett s'arrêta brusquement. Elle avait l'air gênée mais hocha la tête. "Il ne faut pas être embarrassé, vous lui plaisez aussi. Il a un truc pour les femmes plus âgées."

Un sourire sauvage vint sur son visage et elle commença à arranger ses cheveux. "Hé, je ne préfère pas les femmes plus âgées!" protesta Emmett doucement.

"Bien sûr que si, mec, Rose a dix ans plus que toi!" dit Jasper.

"C'est différent," bafouilla Emmett, paniquant quand la femme se leva et marcha dans sa direction. "Rosie, aide-moi."

Elle rit. "Désolé, tu es un grand garçon. Je ne peux pas rivaliser avec elle. " Rose rit alors que ses yeux se posèrent sur l'imprimé léopard, la mini-jupe trop courte, les jambes épaisses et les talons noirs. Marly s'arrêta juste à côté d'Emmett. Il leva les yeux vers elle et elle prit cela comme un encouragement.

"Bonjour beau garçon." Elle passa ses faux ongles le long du dos d'Emmett. Il se décala dans son fauteuil mais ne pouvait pas aller plus loin sans provoquer un esclandre. "Quel est votre nom?"

"Mike, Mike Newton." Son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire. Jasper commença à trembler d'un rire silencieux. Son rire s'arrêta brusquement quand une autre femme s'approcha de notre table, remarquablement semblable à Marly. Elle s'arrêta et à côté de Jasper. Elle aussi dans la quarantaine mais elle avait un débardeur court en soie et une jupe zébrée avec des collants et des bottes noirs. Alice se blottit contre moi, la tête enfouie dans mes cheveux en essayant de combattre son rire.

"Votre frère m'a dit que vous me kiffiez autant que je vous kiffe," annonça-t-elle en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Jasper.

"Euh ... de toute façon je ne pense pas que cela pourrait être vrai," murmura-t-il, en tirant sur la main d'Alice. Elle la retira et fit un sourire éclatant à la femme.

"Bien sûr, c'est vrai, mon frère est juste un peu timide." Jasper haleta alors qu'Alice le laissait se débrouiller tout seul. "Nous allons vous laisser mes dames, comme cela vous pouvez faire plus ample connaissance avec nos frères. Bella as-tu fini? " Elle prit mon bras et nous partîmes toutes les trois aux toilettes, d'où nous pouvions tout voir. Marly prit le fauteuil vacant de Rose et l'autre femme prit celui d'Alice.

"Mon nom est Nicky. Quel est le vôtre?" Jasper déglutit. "Je suis Tyler." Ses doigts continuaient à passer dans ses cheveux. "Ravie de vous rencontrer, Tyler. Votre frère m'a dit que vous m'avez regardée toute la soirée pourquoi ne pas être venu un peu plus tôt? "

"Eh bien, je ne pense pas que cela soit approprié."

"J'aime les choses inappropriées," ronronna-t-elle, en passant son autre main le long de sa cuisse.

Alice et Rose, hurlaient de rire maintenant.

"Pourquoi ne se sauvent-ils pas?"

"Ils essaient de ne pas faire un scandale. D'autre part, ils n'ont pas l'habitude que les femmes les touchent comme ça. Habituellement, les gens restent loin de nous. Edward a trouvé quelques réelles cougars désespérées qui ne sont pas prêtes à accepter un non pour réponse," expliqua Alice.

"Euh, Michael? Nous devons aller rejoindre notre famille. Je suis désolé, nous ne faisons que passer par ici."

"Eh bien vous avez sûrement un peu de temps pour vous amuser."

"Non, non, nous n'en avons pas." Emmett était absolument silencieux, assis complètement immobile alors que Marly continuait à caresser ses épaules.

"Vous êtes si grand. Êtes-vous grand partout?" Oh mon Dieu.

"Elle n'en a pas la moindre idée," Rose ricana avec joie. "Si elle le savait, elle ne le laisserait pas partir."

"Faut-il aller les sauver?" Je me sentais coupable, les garçons avaient l'air si mal à l'aise.

"Bien sûr que non! C'est la récompense pour avoir joué avec les humains pendant tout le voyage. Peut-être que ça leur servira de leçon."

"Ouais," ajouta Alice. "Jasper va bien trouver un moyen de sortir de là dans une seconde de toute façon."

Juste quand elle dit cela son visage s'éclaira soudain. Jasper se concentra pendant un moment et puis les femmes reculèrent avec embarras. Elles commencèrent à présenter des excuses pour leur comportement et elles partirent.

"Merci mon Dieu. Jasper, tu es ma bouée de sauvetage." Emmett se leva et se dirigea vers la porte au cas où les femmes voudraient revenir.

"Qu'a-t-il fait Alice?"

"Il les a faites se sentir gênées. Leur réaction a été de sortir de cette situation et de sauver la face. " Ah, le don astucieux de Jasper! Nous quittâmes le restaurant et nous retrouvâmes les garçons qui discutaient avec Edward, qui affichait un grand sourire.

"Mec, comment as-tu pu nous faire ça, des cougars?" Emmett poussa Edward et le fit retomber plus loin.

"Hey, tu m'as dit de m'amuser un peu, c'est ce que j'ai fait!"

"La prochaine fois je te laisserai juste patauger tout seul alors. Et toi?!" dit Emmett à Rose. "Comment as-tu pu laisser cette femme me violer comme ça?"

Rosalie rit simplement. "J'ai pensé que c'était un bon rappel ; comme ça tu apprécieras ce que tu as. La prochaine fois que tu penses que je suis trop garce peut-être que tu te souviendras de ce que tu as. "

Jasper leva un sourcil à Alice et elle haussa les épaules. "Je savais que tu allais t'en sortir et c'était drôle. Ton expression était inestimable!" Elle ne s'excusa pas.

"Hey, les deux polissons quelle blague avez-vous faite?"

Emmett avait l'air confus pendant une seconde et puis son visage s'éclaira. "Oh, nous avons déplacé les voitures. "

"Que veux-tu dire par 'déplacé les voitures'?"

"Nous avons pris toutes les voitures de ce parking et nous les avons mises sur le parking du restaurant d'à côté et vice versa."

Je les regardai avec incrédulité. "Vous avaient tiré les voitures?"

Emmett me regarda avec pitié. "Non, Bella, on les a prises et on les a déplacées. Vampires, tu te souviens?" Comme si je pouvais oublier. Bien que j'oublie parfois à quel point ils sont tous forts mais déplacer les voitures à mains nues… bordel de merde!

Edward leva les yeux au ciel. "Vraiment subtil."

"Plus subtil que ce que tu as fait!" protesta Emmett.

Edward se contenta de sourire. "Allons, reprenons la route!" Il attrapa ma main et me conduisit à la voiture pour me recoucher. "Quand tu te réveilleras demain matin, nous serons à la maison." Maison. Je ne pouvais pas attendre pour la voir.

* * *

 _ **Rire un peu après avoir dit au revoir à son père a vraiment fait du bien à Bella.**_

 _ **Qu'en pensez-vous ?**_

 _ **Merci de nous lire et de commenter**_


	20. Chapitre 20

.

 **Chapitre 20**

 _ **Edward**_

La route vers le New Hampshire avait certainement été riche en événements. Si déménager à travers le pays n'avait rien de nouveau pour ma famille, voyager avec un humain était une nouvelle expérience pour nous et c'était étonnamment amusant. Voir Bella devenir de plus en plus à l'aise avec eux me ravit. Emmett la considérait déjà comme une petite sœur. Alice, bien sûr, aimait Bella presque autant que moi. Jasper commençait à s'habituer à Bella et la considérait comme faisant partie de la famille tandis que Rose... Rose était un peu moins hostile.

Em et les coups fumants de Jasper l'avaient effectivement amenée à se laisser un peu aller, elle ne comprenait pas exactement Bella mais elle n'était pas trop rude non plus. C'était un progrès, nous avions toute la vie pour travailler là-dessus de toute façon. Je savais qu'elle finirait par accepter Bella, parce que Rosalie est farouchement fidèle à sa famille. Qu'elle l'aime ou pas, Bella faisait partie de la famille maintenant.

Je la regardai, si paisible dans le sommeil, sa tête contre la vitre et sa magnifique bouche légèrement entrouverte. Je ne pus pas résister à passer mes doigts glacés sur sa joue lisse. Elle soupira un peu et se pencha vers moi. Il y a beaucoup de choses qui me manqueront quand Bella sera l'une des nôtres et la regarder dans son sommeil est tout près du sommet de la liste.

J'avais passé d'innombrables heures à la regarder dormir, à la fois avant et après qu'elle ait su que je le faisais. Je ris en repensant à cette première nuit dans sa chambre, son sommeil agité ponctué de murmures occasionnels de mon prénom. C'était en la regardant rêver de moi que je m'étais avoué à moi-même que je l'aimais. Je ne pourrai jamais oublier ce moment, l'un des plus importants de mon existence.

Je détestais la réveiller mais nous approchions de notre nouvelle maison et je savais qu'elle avait hâte de la voir. "Bella, mon amour, nous y sommes presque." Elle gémit, ses yeux s'ouvrant doucement, regardant autour d'elle. Le soleil venait juste de se lever et il y avait une belle lueur qui éclairait les arbres. On voyait les montagnes du Vermont et aussi du New Hampshire. C''était magnifique ici et je savais que Bella allait apprécier.

Elle soupira. "Edward, c'est tellement beau! Regarde les montagnes!" Je ne pus pas contrôler la montée de bonheur à sa réaction, cela allait être notre maison pendant un certain temps et nous l'espérions longtemps. J'avais toujours aimé ce coin des Etats-Unis et j'étais d'y revenir.

"Je suis heureux que tu aimes, ma chérie. Nous chassons fréquemment dans ces montagnes. La faune est abondante, comme le sont les forêts. C'est l'endroit parfait pour nous."

Je quittai la route principale pour prendre un chemin presque caché. Nous choisissions toujours en fonction de la route qui allait vers la propriété mais cette fois je dirais qu'Esmée s'était surpassée. Deux côtés de la propriété butaient vers les montagnes, une forêt d'un côté et de l'autre côté un grand terrain ouvert. Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent quand elle vit la vieille ferme que nous avions achetée. Construite en 1840, mais nous l'avions rénovée et modernisé l'intérieur, avec des planchers en bois, des comptoirs en granit et une cheminée en pierre dans chaque chambre. Puis surtout, nous avions quatre-vingts hectares de terre. Nous avions une intimité totale et suffisamment d'espace et des vues magnifiques.

"Oh, regarde la maison! C'est comme une ferme! Allons-nous faire pousser des choses?" Je ris à son excitation.

"Esmée va sans doute aménager un immense jardin. Je ne sais pas si nous allons nous essayer à l'agriculture mais je suppose que si tu veux nous pourrons planter quelque chose."

Elle rit. "J'imagine bien Emmett en salopette en train de labourer un champ." Je ris à cette image, c'était quelque chose qui lui allait bien.

Mes frères et sœurs se garèrent à côté de nous et sortirent de la Jeep. "J'ai entendu ça, Bella!" Emmett ouvrit la portière et la tira de la voiture, en virevoltant. "Je vais te trouver une salopette et un chapeau de paille, nous pourrons avoir un tracteur et cultiver la terre ensemble…"

Je ris avec tout le monde même si je frémis rien qu'à l'idée de penser à Bella près des machines agricoles et comment elle pourrait se faire mal. Mes pensées morbides furent interrompues par Esmée et Carlisle qui sortirent pour nous saluer.

"Les enfants! Vous êtes ici, enfin! Comment était le voyage?" Esmée nous enveloppa tous dans ses câlins accueillants, gardant Bella pour la fin, la faisant sourire.

Bella roula des yeux. "C'était une expérience!"

"C'était génial!" la corrigea Emmett, lui donnant un petit coup de la hanche qui l'envoya valser vers moi. Je l'attrapai et lançai un regard noir à Emmett "Oups, petite sœur désolée! Nous nous sommes bien amusés Esmée, la prochaine fois que l'on voyage par la route, on devrait s'arrêter et interagir plus avec les humains."

Carlisle s'éclaircit la gorge. "Voulons-nous vraiment savoir?"

Emmett réalisa soudain que Carlisle et Esmée ne se seraient pas aussi divertis que nous avec les jeux au détriment des humains. "Euh, c'était juste amusant de s'arrêter et voir le monde et tout." _Merde, moi et ma grande gueule! Rosie m'a toujours averti de faire gaffe. Pitié, j'espère qu'il n'ira pas demander plus!_

Carlisle souleva un sourcil et secoua la tête. "Eh bien, venez voir l'intérieur. Nous avons tout arrangé et je pense qu'Esmée nous a trouvé la meilleure maison pour le moment." _Les enfants seront toujours les enfants, je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'ils ont fait mais je suis content qu'ils se soient amusés, tout le monde semble très heureux, même Rosalie._

Nous entassâmes tous dans la maison. J'avais vu des photos bien sûr mais elles n'arrivaient pas à lui donner le sens de MAISON que je ressentis à l'instant où nous entrâmes. Des planchers en bois, une entrée chaleureuse et accueillante, la salle à manger parfaitement prête comme si elle attendait qu'on y serve un repas, le salon confortable et familier, nos canapés et la télévision bien-aimée d'Emmett en place avec de l'autre côté, la cheminée en pierre avec un feu qui crépitait déjà à l'intérieur.

"Il fait un peu chaud pour un feu?" me chuchota Bella. Je mis mon doigt glacé contre sa peau chaude.

"Pas pour nous, pour des raisons évidentes." Elle frissonna à mon contact, que ce soit à cause de ma peau froide ou du désir, je ne pourrais pas le dire. Cela faisait trois très longs jours que nous n'avions pas été seuls et j'étais plus que prêt à rectifier cela après avoir terminé la visite de la maison.

Carlisle nous conduisit à la chambre principale au premier étage, havre de paix pour Esmée et lui, loin de nous. Il y avait deux autres chambres au premier étage, ils les avaient laissées comme chambres d'amis mais ils nous dirent que nous pourrions les utiliser si nous le voulions. A l'étage supérieur il y avait quatre autres chambres. La chambre d'Alice et Jasper était à l'extrême gauche. Celle de Rose et d'Emmett à l'extrême droite et il y en avait deux autres entre les deux.

"Est-ce que c'est la nôtre?" demanda Bella à Esmée.

Elle me sourit doucement et me serra la main. "Je vais te laisser montrer votre chambre à Bella." Je n'eus pas besoin de plus d'encouragements. Sans avertissement je pris Bella dans mes bras et dévalai l'escalier.

"Edward!" rit-elle à perdre haleine. "Où m'amènes-tu? Je veux voir notre chambre! "

"Je t'emmène à notre chambre, mon amour." Je courus derrière la maison. "Ferme les yeux, Bella." Elle me regarda de travers mais fit comme je lui demandai.

Je m'arrêtai en la remettant sur ses pieds, face au bâtiment qui serait notre maison.

"D'accord, tu peux les ouvrir maintenant."

Elle ouvrit ses yeux et cligna, se retourna et regarda derrière nous vers la maison, puis en face de nous vers l'autre maison. "Quoi? C'est comme une version miniature de la maison!"

"Oui, c'est le cadeau de mariage d'Esmée et de Carlisle. Ils nous ont donné notre propre maison." Ce n'était pas loin de la maison principale et ils pourraient encore nous entendre mais au moins cela nous donnerait un peu d'intimité.

"Nous... nous allons vivre dans notre propre maison?" Elle n'aime pas ça?

"Oui, eh bien, ils sont seulement à quelques pas mais…" Je fus brusquement coupé quand ma Bella s'élança dans mes bras en pressant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Tous mes soucis quant à sa réaction disparurent et je me perdis dans son doux baiser. Je la pris dans mes bras et je la portai vers la maison sans jamais rompre notre baiser jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à la porte. Je l'ouvris et l'amenai à l'intérieur.

Notre maison était vraiment une réplique de la grande, nous avions deux chambres au lieu de sept et deux salles de bains au lieu de quatre et demi. La cuisine était plus petite mais toujours parfaitement fonctionnelle. Au lieu d'une salle à manger nous avions plutôt un coin petit-déjeuner et mon piano était là à la place de la salle à manger dans la maison principale. Notre salon était confortable, avec aussi un feu dans la cheminée en pierre. Le canapé ici était petit mais très confortable. Je pouvais facilement imaginer Bella pelotonnée à côté de moi avec un livre en face du feu.

Alors que Bella s'extasiait sur la maison, je voulais juste trouver notre chambre. Je m'étais imposé de l'attendre pendant deux ans mais maintenant que je l'avais, trois jours me paraissaient comme une éternité. Je la portai dans notre chambre et la déposai au pied du lit, la laissant regarder.

Le grand lit que nous avions à Forks avait été mis le long du mur, face à une porte coulissante en verre avec une belle vue sur la montagne. Notre armoire était contre le mur à droite, à côté d'une assez grande penderie. Alice ne trouvait pas grand-chose à redire à l'aménagement de la maison du moment qu'elle pouvait concevoir l'espace pour les placards. Deux des chambres vides dans la maison principale seraient utilisées comme dressings. Elle avait mis aussi son nez dans la conception de notre maison et le placard était déjà rempli avec une tonne de vêtements, soixante et quinze pour cent de trucs que Bella ne porterait probablement jamais.

Le canapé en cuir noir était posé le long du mur à gauche. Vraiment, à part la porte en verre coulissant et la vue sur la montagne, notre chambre était très semblable à celle que nous avions partagée à Forks. J'espérais que Bella aimerait cela. "Si tu veux changer quoi que ce soit..." Elle me coupa avec ses doigts cette fois, les pressant contre mes lèvres et en secouant la tête.

"Non, Edward. C'est la maison." Je fus soulagé qu'elle se sente de cette façon. Même si nous étions partis à l'autre bout du pays et que nous allions commencer une vie très différente de celle que nous avions laissée derrière nous, je voulais un rappel de nos débuts. Le lit que j'avais acheté pour elle et l'endroit où j'avais fait ma demande en mariage. Je la poussai vers le lit et baissai la tête pour l'embrasser. Elle m'arrêta d'une main un sur ma poitrine.

"Je suis restée dans la voiture pendant trois jours, Edward. J'ai besoin d'une douche… et vite. Toi, tu sens toujours bon mais pas moi". Elle était ridicule mais je pouvais comprendre pourquoi elle se sentait ainsi.

"Humm, tu as raison. Nous devrions prendre une douche." Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise puis son visage se fit spéculatif. C'était une chose que nous avions encore à faire ensemble et j'avais eu mon mot à dire à propos de notre salle de bains. Je ne pouvais pas attendre de voir ce qu'elle en pensait.

"Nous, hein? Bien, M. Cullen, allons nous nettoyer!" J'entrelaçai nos doigts et pris deux serviettes bleues dans l'armoire à linge. Je poussai la porte de la salle de bain et laissai entrer Bella. Elle s'arrêta et un _waouh_ sortit de sa bouche. Et même si je savais à quoi m'attendre, j'eus la même réaction qu'elle.

Le sol était en marbre blanc avec des taches bleu marine, un comptoir avec deux lavabos, des miroirs dorés, un immense jacuzzi bleu marine avec une baignoire en marbre et une douche qui pourrait facilement contenir toute notre famille. De multiples pommeaux de douche qui pourraient faire pleuvoir sur nous de tous les côtés, les murs de pierre, un banc pour s'asseoir si nous le désirions et une porte en verre qui s'ouvrait de chaque côté. J'ouvris la douche et l'eau jaillit comme une cascade, exactement comme j'avais demandé à Esmée quand elle avait conçu notre salle de bains.

Le visage de Bella était émerveillé. "C'est tellement beau." Je commençai à déboutonner sa chemise et la poussai de ses épaules.

"Pas autant que toi." Elle rougit tirant mon polo par dessus ma tête. J'enlevai lentement le reste de ses vêtements, savourant chaque partie qui se révélait à moi. Bella ne me laissa pas l'admirer longtemps, elle sauta sans grâce dans la douche et pencha sa tête en arrière sous le jet. J'observai l'eau qui ruisselait sur les courbes douces de son corps et je fus obligé de ravaler un afflux considérable de venin à sa vue. Je la voulais. Trois jours étaient trop longs sans elle. Avec cela à l'esprit, je me déshabillai à la hâte et entrai dans la douche en enveloppant mes bras autour de sa taille minuscule.

Je fis courir mes lèvres sur la courbe gracieuse de son cou, jusqu'à son épaule. Je léchai l'eau de sa peau en tendant la main pour attraper l'éponge afin de la passer sur cette peau délectable. Je pris le gel douche préféré de Bella, au freesia et le passai sur tout son corps, en accordant une attention toute particulière à ses seins. Elle gémit et se blottit contre moi. Après plusieurs passages sur son centre, je laissai tomber tous les prétextes, abandonnai l'éponge et appuyai mes doigts contre son nœud de nerfs. Les gémissements de Bella devinrent plus forts.

Elle commença à trembler et frissonner contre moi alors je la conduisis vers le banc et je l'assis. La toucher était merveilleux mais la goûter était le paradis et j'avais besoin de la goûter. Je m'accroupis devant elle et passai ma langue sur toute sa longueur. La tête de Bella retomba contre le mur de pierre et elle poussa contre mon visage, saisissant mes cheveux et m'encourageant. J'appuyai ma langue fermement contre elle et je la bougeai d'avant en arrière en augmentant ma vitesse pendant que ses gémissements devenaient de plus en plus forts. J'enfonçai deux doigts dans sa chaleur et continuai de l'exciter avec ma langue. Elle resserra son emprise sur mes cheveux et poussa contre moi quand elle commença à se resserrer autour de moi et qu'elle jouit. Je lapai tous ses jus et je lui donnai un baiser, je déplaçai mes lèvres jusqu'à sa poitrine, suçant son mamelon en serrant fermement mes lèvres.

Bella était trop loin de moi alors je la soulevai, en l'appuyant contre le mur en pierre. Elle haleta quand son dos toucha les pierres froides, se poussant contre moi et enroulant ses jambes autour de ma taille. J'étais dur comme une pierre et douloureux d'être en elle. J'appuyai contre sa chaleur humide et elle enleva ma bouche loin de sa poitrine. "Maintenant, Edward. Je te veux maintenant." Je bougeai au son de son ordre en poussant à l'intérieur d'elle. Je sentis ses parois se resserrer autour de moi alors que sa chaleur me brûlait.

Nos corps se connaissaient déjà, se déplaçant parfaitement ensemble bien que nous ne connaissions physiquement que depuis quelques semaines. Je la tenais en douceur, faisant attention de ne pas l'appuyer trop fort contre le mur de peur de la blesser. Nous gardâmes un rythme lent, nos langues jouant ensemble comme nos corps. Je sentis la pression qui montait à l'intérieur de moi et j'accélérai mon rythme. Bella gémit contre mes lèvres et quand je la sentis se resserrer autour de moi je me laissai aller, nous jouîmes ensemble.

"Je t'aime, tellement." Je lui fis un doux baiser et je nous guidai sous le jet d'eau pour nettoyer la sueur de son corps. Je la savonnai mais ne laissai pas mes mains errer même si je voulais tout recommencer. J'ouvris son shampoing et en mis un peu dans mes mains, massant ses cheveux alors qu'elle fermait ses yeux, perdue dans la sensation. Je la rinçai et répétai le processus avec son après-shampoing. Lorsque ce fut fait, à contre cœur, je coupai l'eau puis la séchai avec une serviette en l'enveloppant autour de son corps magnifique.

"Edward, c'était incroyable." Je me séchai et lui souris. "Nous devrons vraiment recommencer."

"Nous le ferons. Quotidiennement!" J'avais l'intention de lui faire l'amour de multiples fois par jour aussi longtemps qu'elle me laisserait… J'enlevai ses cheveux mouillés de son visage et je me perdis dans ses yeux magnifiques. "Tu es tout pour moi, tu le sais ça?"

Les yeux de Bella se remplirent d'émotion. "Comme tu l'es pour moi, Edward Cullen. Je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans toi et je suis heureuse de ne pas devoir l'imaginer. Je suis à toi, pour toujours." Je m'attendis à la vague habituelle de culpabilité que je ressentais chaque fois que je pensais à l'éternité avec elle mais cette fois je ne me sentis pas coupable. C'était ce qu'elle voulait et si j'étais honnête avec moi-même, c'était ce que je voulais. Je ne pouvais pas exister sans elle et je n'avais pas à le faire.

"Toujours." J'enlevai la serviette de son corps et la portai jusqu'à notre lit. "Je te veux à nouveau." Je la déposai sur le lit et elle m'ouvrit ses bras, m'accueillant de nouveau dans son corps. Je glissai à l'intérieur d'elle et me perdis en elle. Nous passâmes le reste de la journée à baptiser notre nouvelle maison, à faire l'amour dans chaque chambre, finissant la nuit devant le crépitement du feu dans la cheminée, Bella endormie dans mes bras pendant que je regardais la lumière scintiller sur son beau visage. Cet endroit ressemblait déjà à notre maison mais je savais que peu importe où j'étais, si c'était avec elle, j'étais à la maison.

* * *

 _ **Ils sont chez eux et Edward est enfin en paix avec le choix de Bella.**_

 _ **La prochaine fois : discussion sur la transformation de Bella.**_

 _ **Merci de nous lire et de nous laisser vos commentaires**_


	21. Chapitre 21

.

 **Chapitre 21**

 _ **Bella**_

Me réveiller dans les bras d'Edward était l'une de mes activités préférées. J'étais enveloppée dans un cocon de couvertures et entouré de son étreinte de fer. Mes doigts glissèrent vers lui et s'enfouirent dans ses cheveux. Il sourit et se pencha en avant pour m'embrasser, ignorant mon haleine du matin. La sienne, bien sûr, était toujours miel et soleil.

"Bonjour, mon amour." Je lui souris, je hochai la tête et je tentai de me sortir des couvertures, voulant aller à la salle de bains pour me brosser les dents avant de réellement lui parler. Il rit, connaissant très bien ma routine matinale et m'aida à me libérer. Je pris le polo bleu d'Edward et partis dans notre étourdissante salle de bains pour me rendre pus présentable. De retour dans la chambre, Edward était appuyé contre la tête du lit, sa poitrine nue reflétant la lumière du soleil du matin. Je souris à cette beauté chatoyante et me jetai dans ses bras.

"Bonjour toi!" rit-il et il me donna un baiser plus profond qu'enfin je savourais. Je décidai que je n'avais pas eu assez de lui hier et je grimpai à califourchon sur ses genoux. Edward immobilisa mes mains quand je commençai à retirer ma chemise et je le regardai toute confuse. "Tu ne veux pas de moi?"

Il repoussa mes cheveux de mon visage et caressa ma joue. "Bien sûr, je te veux, mon amour. Je te veux tout le temps. Je veux juste que nous parlions." Je commençai à me lever pour m'asseoir à côté de lui mais il me prit par la taille pour me garder sur ses genoux.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Il avait l'air grave et ça me rendait inexplicablement nerveuse.

Même s'il ne pouvait pas lire mes pensées, il pouvait sentir mes émotions. "Rien de mauvais, Bella, je promets." Je regardai dans ses yeux dorés, vis la vérité et sentis la sincérité dans sa voix et je me détendis. Il sourit à ma réaction et entrelaça mes doigts avec les siens. "Je veux parler de ta transformation." Je recommençai à me crisper mais je me rappelai qu'il avait dit que ce n'était rien de mauvais.

"Quoi à propos de ma transformation?" Assurément, il n'avait pas changé d'avis, je lui avais promis un mois à l'université et je n'avais pas l'intention d'y revenir.

"Je sais que je t'ai demandé un mois mais... " Je l'arrêtai, il n'y avait pas moyen que j'attende plus que cela.

"Edward! Tu as promis de me transformer après un mois d'université. Tu ne peux pas demander plus de temps. Notre accord initial était que je t'épouse, tu te souviens?" dis-je, en montrant l'alliance. "J'ai tenu ma parole maintenant il faut que tu fasses de même! "

Il regarda ma colère naissante avec un regard de pur amusement sur le visage. "As-tu terminé?" Il haussa un sourcil et je lui lançai un regard noir, en essayant de retirer ma main de son emprise mais bien sûr c'était un effort inutile. Je soufflai et je renonçai.

"Non." Je fis la moue. Il sourit, se pencha en avant et tira ma lèvre entre les siennes. Essayer de rester en colère contre lui, était presque impossible et je fondis en lui. Il recula en mettant un doigt sur mes lèvres.

"Ce que j'essayais de dire avant d'être si grossièrement interrompu..." J'ouvris la bouche pour protester mais il m'arrêta en levant ce sourcil à nouveau. "Ce que j'ai pensé, c'est que je ne veux plus te demander ce mois supplémentaire. Tu as raison, notre compromis est plus que rempli." Ma bouche resta grande ouverte, je n'avais pas de mots. Etait-il sérieux?

"Qu ... quoi?" bafouillai-je, c'est tout ce que je pouvais dire.

Le sourire quitta son visage et ses yeux transpercèrent les miens attentivement. "Je veux dire : je ne veux pas **te** faire attendre plus longtemps. **Je** ne veux pas attendre plus longtemps."

Je savais que mon expression était troublée mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher. "Depuis quand tu ne veux pas attendre? Pourquoi ne veux-tu plus attendre?"

Il rit. "Voilà, je te donne ce que tu veux et tu remets tout en question. Comme toujours, tu me fascines."

Je mis ma main à plat contre sa poitrine. "Ne change pas de sujet, Edward. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis? "

"Hier, juste avant que nous ayons fait l'amour pour la deuxième fois, quand tu as dit que tu étais à moi pour toujours, ça semblait différent."

"Différent comment?" J'étais complètement perdue. Qui était cet imposteur?

"Habituellement, lorsque nous parlons de l'éternité, quand je pense à prendre ta vie et te transformer comme moi, je me sens coupable." Je fronçai les sourcils à cette révélation, pas que cela me surprenait. "Mais hier, quand tu as dit **toujours** , je me suis senti bien. Je le voulais... Je le veux. Avec toi. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi."

Je sentis un sourire venir mais j'essayai de me retenir. "Mais qu'est-ce qui a fait que tu te sens comme ça maintenant? "

Il haussa les épaules. "Je ne sais pas exactement, ça me tracassait depuis longtemps mais si tu veux des trucs spécifiques voilà un exemple, quand Emmett a plaisanté à propos de toi et lui sur un tracteur je n'ai pas m'empêcher de penser que tu pourrais te faire mal." Je soufflai mais il avait probablement raison, Bella + tracteur = recette pour le désastre.

"Je ne veux pas que tu me transformes juste parce que tu crains que je puisse me blesser Edward."

"Ce n'est pas tout, mon amour, c'est aussi notre voyage sur la route avec notre famille. Te voir avec nous mais séparée en même temps. Nous avons passé un bon moment grâce à toi mais j'ai aussi remarqué que tu étais laissée un peu de côté, juste comme un observateur. Je voudrais que tu sois en mesure de participer." Je comprenais très bien ce qu'il disait, j'aime être avec la famille mais la plupart du temps je me sens comme une étrangère. "Tu es l'une d'entre nous, Bella, et tu appartiens à cette famille, ne doute jamais de cela."

"Je ne sais pas. Vous les gars, vous me faites sentir comme appartenant à cette famille." Eh bien, sauf Rosalie bien sûr...

"Et puis, hier, ici, dans ce lit, tu as parlé de toujours et cela m'a semblé juste, Bella. Je ne me sens plus comme un prédateur quand je pense à te transformer. Je n'ai plus l'impression d'être égoïste. Je me sens comme si nous étions tous les deux sur la même page, enfin. Je sais que j'étais hésitant mais pas parce que je ne veux pas être avec toi pour toute l'éternité. J'avais peur que prendre ta vie te fasse me haïr."

J'appuyai mes deux mains et l'une de siennes contre son visage. "Edward Cullen, tu vas m'écouter. Je ne pourrai jamais te détester. Je ne pourrai jamais te haïr parce que tu m'as transformée. Tu me donnes exactement ce que je demande. Le fait que tu aies hésité, le fait que tu aies peur, est ce qui te rend si bon pour moi. Tu mets toujours mes besoins avant les tiens mais cette fois nos besoins sont les mêmes. J'ai besoin d'être avec toi pour toujours. C'est moi l'égoïste ici, de te demander de faire quelque chose qui te perturbe."

"Tu ne pourrais pas être égoïste même si tu essayais, Bella. Tu es la personne la plus désintéressée que j'aie jamais rencontrée. Tu ferais **tout** pour les gens que tu aimes, moi y compris. Je sais que tu veux cela pour moi mais je me suis toujours demandé si tu le voulais pour toi aussi. Tu sais très bien ce que tu vas abandonner."

Ce n'était pas une question mais de toute façon je sentais qu'il avait besoin de l'entendre de nouveau. "Je le sais, Edward. Je vais abandonner beaucoup, plus que je ne croyais possible. Mais je sais aussi ce que je vais gagner et c'est tellement plus, un amour infini, une famille et l'amitié. C'est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu, une éternité avec toi."

Il m'embrassa, ses lèvres froides enflammées contre les miennes, dans l'un de ces moments de passion effrénée où il se laissait aller. "C'est ce que je veux aussi, Bella. Je suis prêt à te le donner, à nous le donner." Je ris et pressai mes lèvres sur les siennes de nouveau.

Je reculai et observai son visage joyeux. Rien n'était plus beau qu'Edward quand il rayonnait de bonheur. "Quand?"

Je n'eus pas besoin de développer davantage. Il avait deviné ce que je voulais savoir. "Eh bien j'ai besoin de parler à Carlisle, de tout préparer pour être sûr que tu sois en sécurité."

J'acquiesçai, c'était un fait, Carlisle était le seul qui avait déjà mordu une personne sans la tuer. "Je pense qu'Alice voudra quelque temps avec toi avant de te transformer, quelque chose à propos de l'épilation."

Maintenant, j'étais terrifiée, que voulait-elle avec moi maintenant? Il dut voir la panique sur mon visage parce qu'il prit ma main pour m'apaiser. "Détends-toi, Bella, c'est juste puisque tu vas être transformée plus tôt que prévu, elle souhaite que tu sois correctement épilée. N'oublie pas que tu ne seras plus jamais capable de te raser les jambes ou les aisselles une fois que tu seras vampire, notre peau est trop dure." Oh, eh bien cela avait un sens. Je me dis que d'éviter de m'épiler à l'avenir avait ses avantages.

"Très bien, je vais laisser Alice me faire la peau neuve pendant une journée." Je n'eus pas besoin d'avoir une ouïe améliorée pour entendre le cri de joie provenant de la maison principale. "Ils sont tous en train d'écouter tout ce que nous disons, n'est-ce pas? "

Il rit. "Bien sûr. La vie privée dans cette famille n'existe pas, sauf dans ta tête silencieuse." Je me demandai si mes pensées resteraient toujours silencieuses pour lui après ma transformation. Je l'espérais, j'aimais garder mes pensées pour moi.

"J'ai aussi besoin qu'Alice vérifie et revérifie pour que tout soit sûr pour toi. " Ahh, voilà l'homme prudent que je connais et que j'aime. "Ton anniversaire est la semaine prochaine, veux-tu le faire avant ou après? "

Je réfléchis pendant une minute. Ça aurait probablement plus de sens d'attendre après, Charlie et Renée voudraient me parler le jour de mon anniversaire mais la vérité c'était que je ne voulais pas attendre plus longtemps. J'étais sûre de mon choix. "Avant. En fait, j'aimerai m'éveiller et être consciente le jour de mon anniversaire." Je m'attendais à des protestations, de l'hésitation ou de la peur sur son visage mais je ne vis rien de tel.

"D'accord, à condition que Carlisle et Alice soient à bord, que dirais-tu dans trois jours à partir de maintenant? "

"Pour de vrai?" Je ne pouvais pas le croire.

Son visage ne reflétait que de la sincérité. "Oui, Bella. Tu es prête et moi aussi ! Aussi longtemps que c'est sûr, nous le ferons. Je suis prêt à commencer notre éternité avec toi."

J'enveloppai mes bras autour de lui et pressai mon visage à son cou. "Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi, ma chérie. Je ne peux plus attendre de te montrer à quel point. Bientôt je n'aurai plus besoin de me retenir avec toi." Ces paroles me firent vibrer et je me blottis contre lui, nous étions encore alignés l'un contre l'autre et nous étions prêts tous les deux. Je poussai un peu et je le pris à l'intérieur de moi.

"Montre-moi maintenant, autant que tu peux." Il m'embrassa et me montra, se déplaçant à l'intérieur de moi lentement et sûrement. Nous tombâmes dans le lit et fîmes de nouveau l'amour, la décision que nous venions juste de prendre nous faisant nous sentir encore plus proches, chose que je n'aurai pas crue possible.

…

 _ **Edward**_

C'était incroyable de voir combien je me sentais libre depuis que Bella et moi avions eu notre discussion sur sa transformation. Tous les doutes, toutes les craintes avaient disparu. J'étais toujours nerveux, nul doute que je le serai jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en sécurité et forte à mes côtés. Je savais que sa transformation serait le moment le plus terrifiant et douloureux de ma vie mais je savais que c'était bien pour nous.

Pendant que Bella allait explorer Hanovre avec Alice, Emmett et Rose, je voulais discuter avec Carlisle de la transformation à venir. Alice m'avait à nouveau rassuré que je me contrôlerai et que pour Bella ça se passerait très bien mais si je pouvais je voulais essayer de lui épargner la douleur. Il devait y avoir quelque chose que nous pourrions faire pour l'aider à traverser la transformation.

Je trouvai Carlisle dans son nouveau bureau, qui était une réplique de celui de Forks.

Nous avions laissé beaucoup de meubles derrière nous mais certaines pièces avaient suivi et son bureau en faisait partie. Je n'étais pas vraiment surpris, c'était là où il était le plus à l'aise. Il leva les yeux avec un sourire quand j'entrai.

"Edward, j'attendais que tu viennes me parler. Nous avons entendu la bonne nouvelle."

"Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne nouvelle mais c'est certainement **la** nouvelle."

Il me donna un regard indulgent. "Notre famille sera enfin vraiment complète. C'est une très bonne nouvelle et nous sommes tous très heureux pour toi et Bella."

Je ne pouvais pas masquer ma surprise. "Je sais que tu l'acceptes mais je ne pensais pas que tu serais heureux à ce sujet. Je prends une vie humaine et nous avons juré ... "

Il me coupa.

"Edward, oui, je suis contre le fait de prendre une vie dans la plupart des cas mais là l'humaine en question est ta compagne. Je ne voudrai jamais te priver de l'amour de ta vie. Nous avons passé de nombreuses années ensemble et tu n'as jamais été aussi heureux que depuis que Bella est rentrée dans ta vie. Tu es mon fils et je veux ton bonheur avant toute autre chose." Je ressens toujours un grand sentiment d'humilité face à lui. "Je me sentirai de cette façon, même si Alice n'avait pas vu ..."

"Quoi? Qu'a vu Alice?" Je ne pouvais pas endiguer la panique en moi. "Fils, tout va bien se passer. Pendant que vous deux étiez ... occupés, faute d'un meilleur mot…" Je souris en pensant à notre occupation, "Alice a eu une vision. " Il n'avait pas besoin de me dire ce qu'elle avait vu, je vis dans ses pensées qu'Aro voulait venir ici pour voir si nous avions tenu parole et transformé Bella.

Je pinçai mon nez. "Quand?"

"Pas tout de suite, dans quelques mois, il y a de la neige dans sa vision." Je soupirai de soulagement. Elle sera un nouveau-né mais espérons qu'elle aurait un certain contrôle. Je savais que Jasper nous aiderait à traverser cette visite.

"Est-ce qu'Alice a vu autre chose?"

Carlisle eu l'air confus. "Pas que je sache, pourquoi?"

"Je me demandais, si elle a vu quel genre de pouvoir Bella allait avoir?"

 _Ahhh oui, quel genre de pouvoir aura-t-elle? Je me le demande aussi depuis un certain temps. Ma meilleure estimation serait qu'elle ait une sorte de bouclier, une défense. Aro aimerait avoir quelqu'un avec ce talent, même s'il a déjà Renata, tous les boucliers sont différents._

"Non, elle n'a pas vu et elle a essayé. Elle peut juste dire qu'elle a quelque chose mais ne peut pas déchiffrer ce que c'est. "Très bien, rien n'avait changé alors. Je dois avouer que je suis très curieux de voir ce que l'esprit silencieux de ma femme révélera une fois qu'elle sera comme nous. Nous avions tous discuté à ce propos et bien sûr, Emmett et Jasper prenaient des paris. Jasper penchait pour la théorie du bouclier, alors qu'Emmett pensait qu'elle aurait un don offensif un peu comme Jane. J'imaginais qu'il voulait juste la voir zapper des gens.

"Je suppose que le temps nous le dira, je suis sûr qu'Aro est curieux. Il n'a jamais vu un être humain qui est l'abri de nos pouvoirs comme elle." L'intérêt d'Aro pour Bella me rendait très nerveux. Ce n'était pas que le pouvoir de Bella qui l'amènerait ici. Je devais essayer de freiner mon tempérament, pas de doute. Ma Bella n'avait aucune idée de l'effet qu'elle avait sur les hommes de toutes espèces et entendre leurs pensées pas du tout chastes était un véritable défi pour moi. "Je voulais te parler de sa transformation, Carlisle. "

"Oui, mon fils, je sais. As-tu peur de perdre le contrôle? Alice ne le voit pas mais j'imagine que tu es nerveux."

"Pas vraiment. Je suis tellement habitué à son odeur maintenant que je ne pense pas que ça m'affecte trop. Si je ne l'ai pas tuée il y a deux ans, quand j'avais beaucoup moins de contrôle, alors je ne pense pas le faire maintenant."

"Je suis entièrement d'accord. De toute ma vie je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un avec ton niveau de contrôle. "

Je ricanai. "S'il te plaît, Carlisle, et toi? Tu es près du sang humain tous les jours."

Il rit et croisa ses doigts. "Oui, mais j'ai quelques siècles de plus que toi. Et, je n'ai jamais rencontré _ma cantante_. J'aime à penser que si je la rencontrais maintenant je pourrai résister mais il y a deux cents ans? Je ne sais pas si j'en aurais eu la force. Tu as eu non seulement la force de résister mais tu es tombé amoureux de ta ta _cantate_. Je n'ai jamais vu ou entendu parler de quelque chose comme ça."

Je me sentais un peu gêné de la fierté évidente dans sa voix. "J'ai résisté pour toi et notre famille. Si tu ne m'as pas appris la maîtrise de soi, il y a toutes ces années, elle ne serait pas ici avec moi aujourd'hui. Je te serai toujours reconnaissant pour cela."

Il rayonnait absolument à mes paroles. "Je pense que peut-être nous pouvons être tous d'accord : nous sommes tous responsable d'avoir Bella ici avec nous aujourd'hui. Et nous sommes tous heureux. Honnêtement, je pensais que Rosalie l'accepterait un peu maintenant. Peut-être après la transformation... "

"Je l'espère. Je me dis qu'une fois qu'elle considérera Bella comme faisant vraiment partie de la famille elle mettra son ressentiment pour ses choix de côté."

"C'est difficile pour elle, Edward. Plus difficile pour elle que pour le reste d'entre nous. C'est difficile de vivre une très longue vie sans jamais vraiment obtenir ce que tu voulais."

"Je peux m'identifier à ce qu'elle ressent. Avant de trouver Bella, j'étais comme Rose, plus que je ne veux l'admettre."

"Je sais. C'était difficile pour toi de rester seul pendant si longtemps. Tu as trouvé ton bonheur, peut-être qu'elle va trouver le sien aussi. Emmett peut tellement lui donner."

C'était difficile pour moi de comprendre, avec Bella qui était tout pour moi, mais nous avons tous des désirs différents et Emmett ne pouvait pas lui donner ce qu'elle désirait le plus.

"Je suppose. Je sais que je ferais tout ce que je peux pour donner à Bella ce qu'elle veut."

Il sourit avec indulgence. "Tu es ce qu'elle veut, c'est donc assez facile pour toi de le lui donner."

Je ris. "Je sais que je souhaite qu'elle veuille plus, j'aimerai lui donner le monde."

"Tu le fais. Tu lui donnes la vie éternelle au cours de laquelle elle pourra voir le monde et faire tout ce qu'elle veut." C'était beaucoup mais je me sentais encore imparfait et insignifiant.

"Peut-être mais je souhaiterai avoir plus à lui donner."

"Fils, tu as l'éternité, elle trouvera déjà quelques choses, je n'ai aucun doute là dessus! Maintenant, tu voulais discuter du processus de transformation, n'est-ce pas? "

"Oui, je sais comment cela fonctionne bien sûr, mais je me demande s'il n'y a pas quelque chose qui pourrait le rendre plus facile pour elle? "

"Comme tu le sais, j'ai pensé à la morphine mais on ne peut pas savoir comment ça réagira jusqu'à ce que nous l'essayons, malheureusement. Je n'ai jamais fait cela avec quelqu'un qui n'était pas mourant."

"Je voudrai vraiment lui épargner autant de douleur que possible. La pensée qu'elle sera dans les flammes pendant trois jours est une torture pour moi. C'est aussi l'une des raisons pour laquelle je j'ai mis si longtemps à me décider."

"Je sais, fils. J'ai passé quelques coups de fil pour voir si quelqu'un sait quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider mais je n'ai rien trouvé. Je suis le seul médecin vampire et personne d'autre n'a essayé d'épargner la douleur à quelqu'un, ils les ont juste transformés."

Je soupirai. "Je suppose que nous devrons simplement essayer la morphine ou peut-être une autre méthode? Pourrions-nous l'induire en coma? Peut-être que si elle prend quelque chose avant que je ne la mor ... "

"Non, nous ne pouvons pas lui donner quelque chose qui ralentirait la propagation du venin. Cela rendrait simplement le processus de changement plus long." Cette pensée me fit horreur, trois jours étaient déjà trop.

"D'accord, la morphine seule alors. Nous devrons simplement espérer que cela marche."

"Ça ne marchera pas." C'était Jasper. J'étais trop pris dans ma discussion avec Carlisle pour l'avoir entendu approcher.

"Comment cela?"

"Alice dit que la morphine ne fera rien à Bella. Elle dit qu'avec la morphine elle brûlera en silence. Elle ne ne l'admettra jamais, bien sûr mais Alice a réussi à lui tirer les vers du nez quand elle étaient seules".

"Merde, pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle rien dit avant?"

"Elle vient d'appeler, c'est la première fois que toi et Bella discutez et décidez quelque chose."

"Oh." Je ne savais pas quoi dire ou faire maintenant.

"Vraiment, la seule chose que la morphine ferait, serait de te donner un faux sentiment que cela l'aide. Alice ne voulait rien te dire mais si j'étais à ta place, je voudrais savoir. "

"Oui, merci, Jasper, je ne veux pas m'asseoir à côté d'elle et être joyeusement ignorant de sa douleur." Ses cris me tourmenteraient mais j'en avais presque besoin. Si je ressentais la douleur avec elle, ce serait une sorte de pénitence pour ce que je lui faisais.

"Je suppose qu'il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire alors." Je me sentis mal. Je voulais tellement trouver quelque chose qui rendrait cela plus facile sur elle.

"Ce n'est pas vrai." De quoi parle-t-il ?

"Que veux-tu dire, fils?" demanda Carlisle. Comme moi, il était en colère que la morphine soit inutile.

"Eh bien, c'est vrai qu'il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire mais il y a quelque chose que… je peux faire." Je vis ce dont il parlait et j'en restai bouche bée.

"Tu ferais ça?"

Il me regarda calmement. "Oui, je ferais ce que je peux."

Carlisle s'agaçait de notre conversation cryptique. "De quoi parlez-vous tous les deux?"

Jasper le regarda avant de me regarder. "Je peux l'aider. Je vais essayer de prendre autant de sa douleur que je peux. " J'essayai de contenir mon excitation à l'idée, car ce qu'il voulait faire lui causerait beaucoup de stress et de douleur.

"Jasper, es-tu sûr que tu pourras faire face?"

"Eh bien, je ne serai pas capable de le faire tout le temps. Je devrais partir pour me nourrir car cela va me vider. Et évidemment, je ne peux pas être là quand tu la mordras ou juste après. Je devrai attendre que ses plaies guérissent pour ne pas être tenté. Alice m'a dit que je serai d'une grande aide."

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Le fait qu'il envisagerait de le faire pour Bella était touchant. Je voulais lui demander pourquoi. "Je peux sentir ta curiosité, Edward, si tu veux savoir pourquoi, il suffit de me le demander. "

Je regardai Carlisle qui était tout aussi curieux que moi. "Très bien, pourquoi le ferais-tu ? Tu sais très bien de quel genre de douleur nous parlons."

"Je ne le sais que trop bien. L'une des raisons, est ce fait que Bella est ma sœur à présent. Je ne laisserais jamais quelqu'un dans ma famille souffrir si je peux faire quelque chose pour le soulager. " C'était la deuxième fois qu'il parlait d'elle comme sa sœur et cela continuait à me toucher.

"Par le passé j'ai créé des centaines de nouveau-nés et je les ai laissés souffrir seuls. Ils ne valaient rien pour moi à ce moment-là… alors je suppose que je considère cela comme une pénitence maintenant." Je pouvais le comprendre, j'étais encore tourmenté par les vies que j'avais prises, même si j'avais sauvé des personnes en le faisant.

Il y avait plus, je vis un éclair dans son esprit. "Jasper, tu sais que..."

Il me coupa. "Je sais, Edward mais cela ne change rien à ce que je ressens."

Carlisle, de nouveau irrité, demanda. "De quoi parlez-vous?"

"Il se sent toujours coupable pour l'anniversaire de Bella."

"Jasper, fils, cet incident est loin derrière nous et tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Nous nous étions tous affectés et... "

"Je sais exactement où c'était, Carlisle, et je sais exactement combien de temps nous avons tous souffert à cause de cela."

"Jasper, j'ai fait pire que toi, j'ai réagi de manière excessive, je l'ai jeté vers la table. Je suis le seul qui ait décidé de partir, tout est de ma faute."

"Mais je suis le seul à être allé vers elle quand elle s'est coupée, Edward. Chacun d'entre vous a réussi à résister sauf moi. Si j'avais eu le contrôle, il ne ce serait jamais rien passé, nous ne serions jamais partis." Il se sentait coupable depuis plus d'un an et il ne nous l'avait jamais laissé voir. Je me sentis très mal.

"Jas, si nous n'étions pas partis, peut-être que Bella et moi ne serions pas ensemble aujourd'hui. Il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir où nous serions en ce moment."

"Non, on ne peut pas le savoir mais je sais que tous les deux, vous avez terriblement souffert pendant le temps où vous étiez séparés. Et vous n'étiez pas les seuls, mon Alice était presque aussi mal que vous deux. Elle tenait pour moi mais j'ai senti ce qu'elle traversait, même si elle n'en a jamais parlé. Je vous le dois à elle et à vous. J'ai besoin de le faire. S'il te plaît."

Sa voix était suppliante et je pus l'entendre dans ses pensées, son besoin y résonnait. Je n'allais pas lui dire non mais je n'aimais pas ce que ça lui ferait.

"Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Une partie de moi est heureuse que son tourment soit amoindri mais je n'aime pas du tout ce que tu vas traverser."

"J'ai vécu pire." Les mages de son temps dans le sud flashèrent dans ses pensées, attaques sur les nouveau-nés, parties du corps déchirées, incendies ... J'en frémis avec lui. "Je dois le faire, pour nous tous."

Carlisle contourna le bureau et posa une main sur l'épaule de Jasper. "Très bien, fils, si tu es sûr de pouvoir le gérer."

"Je peux. J'irai chasser pendant qu'Edward la transformera et je reviendrai une ou deux heures après. Je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps je vais pouvoir rester à côté d'elle mais je resterai jusqu'à ce que je n'en puisse plus, puis je partirai pour revenir plus tard quand je pourrais gérer de nouveau." Il semblait sûr de lui-même.

"Jasper, je ne sais même pas comment te remercier. Il n'y a pas de mots pour ce que tu vas faire." Je l'attirai dans une accolade, reconnaissant au-delà des mots et en espérant que mes actions suffiraient à lui faire voir le réconfort qu'il m'apportait.

Il me serra au retour. "Pas besoin de me remercier. Si la situation était inversée tu le ferais pour moi, nous le ferions tous. C'est cela qui fait de nous une famille. J'ai peut être pris plus du temps que le reste d'être vous pour le comprendre mais vous êtes tous ma famille." Sa conviction calme fit disparaitre toutes les craintes que j'avais.

"Je suppose que nous avons décidé. Merci, Jasper, je n'oublierai jamais cela."

Il me repoussa et me sourit. "Eh bien, bien sûr que tu ne vas pas l'oublier, c'est la beauté d'être un vampire tu sais." Nous rîmes tous. "Tu m'as aidé beaucoup de fois quand j'ai tenté de prendre la vie de quelqu'un. Je n'aurais pas pu vivre avec moi-même si je l'avais fait et le mal que cela aurait fait à Alice, serait encore pire pour moi. Alors, honnêtement, nous sommes plus que quittes."

"J'étais juste ..."

"Tu as fait la bonne chose. Moi aussi," il avait raison.

"Tu es le meilleur, Jas."

Il rit. "Je sais." Je lui jetai un coussin du canapé et il l'attrapa avec un sourire.

"Il suffit de dire les choses comme elles sont, frérot," dit-il dans une imitation parfaite Emmett. "Je pense que nous devenons tous un peu trop émotifs à mon goût. Qui veut chasser?" Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la porte, Jasper et Carlisle sur mes talons.

…

 _ **Bella**_

Les deux derniers jours de ma vie humaine furent un tourbillon d'activités. Ma famille voulait s'assurer que je vive toutes les choses que j'aime une fois de plus avant ma transformation. Emmett avait pris sur lui de me faire manger tous mes plats préférés. Je me sentais comme un criminel condamné à mort, alors qu'il empilait les assiettes devant moi. Je lui demandai en rigolant s'il voulait me faire grossir, comme ça il avait trouvé un nouveau moyen de se moquer de moi, vu que je ne pourrai plus ni rougir ni trébucher mais ça ne l'amusa pas.

Avec Alice, bien sûr, c'était le shopping, surtout qu'il va se passer un certain temps avant que je sois en mesure d'en refaire. Vous voyez? Une autre bonne raison de devenir un vampire pour moi!

Jasper m'emmena à la Bibliothèque de l'université de Dartmouth et nous nous perdîmes tous les deux dans les livres pendant des heures. Esmée m'amena dans un magasin de jardinage et nous passâmes du temps ensemble, à choisir des fleurs et des plantes à installer autour de à la maison. C'était merveilleux de passer du temps avec chacun d'entre eux, avant que nous n'ayons à nouveau cette opportunité.

Bien sûr, j'avais envie de solitude quand Alice me traîna au spa. "Maintenant, Bella, c'est la dernière chance que tu aies pour te pomponner correctement."

"Alice, je ne me suis jamais souciée de me pomponner correctement! Je pensais que ces quelques derniers jours étaient censés être à moi! "

"Tu as accepté _Le jour de beauté pour Bella_!"

"C'était dans un moment de faiblesse. Je ne le veux plus maintenant."

"Si tu ne le fais pas pour le plaisir, fais-le au moins pour le côté pratique."

"Comment cela?" Le mot _pratique_ dit par Alice semblait très étrange.

"Je veux dire, nous autres, les filles n'avons pas eu la possibilité de nous épiler, de nous coiffer ou d'avoir une manucure avant la transformation. Toi tu peux être lisse et fabuleuse. "

Oh, eh bien cela avait un sens. Un autre bonus, ne jamais avoir à s'épiler à nouveau.

"D'accord, mais pour quoi ne pas le faire à la maison, ne puis-je pas juste me raser?"

"L'épilation est plus efficace, cela ne loupe aucun endroit et ça ne repoussera pas avant demain".

"Epilation? Tu as dit épilation? Pas du tout, Alice! Ça va faire mal." J'essayai de passer devant elle alors qu'elle me guidait vers la porte mais c'était un effort inutile. Sa prise ferme me maintint en place. J'étais comme une gamine de cinq ans qui luttait contre un mec de plus de cent kilos. Soupirant j'abandonnai l'idée de courir, j'allais trébucher de toute façon. "Ecoute, Alice, tu sais que c'est dangereux. Je vais probablement me brûler, je vais tomber et me renverser de la cire dessus et me brûler un peu plus. Ou alors, je vais essayer de courir puis trébucher et me briser la jambe."

"As-tu oublié à qui tu parles? Rien de tout cela ne va arriver." Stupide sœur qui voit tout. "Maintenant, imagine la réaction d'Edward quand il va sentir ta peau tout soyeuse. " Ça me fit me sentir un peu mieux." Nous allons commencer par manucure et pédicure, ce qui va te donner du temps pour t'habituer à l'idée."

Je supposai que je pourrais gérer cela, donc je la laissai me conduire dans un spa luxueux. Je me demandai brièvement combien ça allait coûter mais je savais mieux qu'il était inutile de discuter avec elle. Alice donna mon nom à la dame à la réception qui sourit calmement et me dirigea vers la pédicure. Alice s'occupa en sélectionnant la couleur parfaite pour moi pendant que je glissai mes pieds dans la bassine. C'était fabuleux. Je fermai les yeux et je me laissai dériver quand je sentis la pédicure s'occuper de mes pieds. Parfois, faire des trucs très féminins n'était pas une si mauvaise chose, pas que j'allais l'admettre. Un coup d'œil sur le visage d'Alice, me montra qu'elle savait exactement comment je me sentais, elle avait l'air assez comblée. Je ravalai un gémissement quand on commença à masser mes pieds. Alice prit une télécommande et tout d'un coup ma chaise vibra et me massa. Pourquoi exactement avais-je évité les endroits comme celui-ci?

"Comment vas-tu, Bella?"

"Je suis au paradis, Alice et toi?" Elle fit la moue, probablement parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas participer. Son visage s'éclaira après une minute.

"Je vais commander quatre de ces fauteuils, aucune raison de ne pas connaitre l'expérience d'un spa à la maison, non? Nous avons deux chambres qui sont libres. "

Je ris mais j'aimai l'idée d'un spa à domicile. "Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un s'en plaindra." Alice commença à demander au propriétaire où il avait acquis les chaises et moi je m'assoupis. Trente minutes plus tard mes ongles de pieds étaient d'une couleur rose tendre et on répéta le processus sur mes mains. J'adorai le massage. Je demanderai à Edward de m'en faire une fois qu'il n'aurait plus peur de me faire mal.

"Alors, quelle est la prochaine étape Alice?" Elle sourit, regardant son portable, ayant reçu un message.

"Les cheveux," répondit-elle distraitement.

"Que se passe-t-il?"

Elle me sourit brillamment. "Il semble que ton mari veuille te sortir en ville pour une soirée après que tu te sois faite pomponner et choyer." Un dernier rendez-vous pendant que je suis encore humaine? Je souris à son intention. "Une fois qu'on en aura fini ici, il faudra te trouver une robe." Mon sourire tomba. "Oh allez, Bella, ça ne sera pas si mal que ça, je sais déjà ce qu'il te faut."

"Alors, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas la chercher pendant qu'on s'occupe de mes cheveux? De toute façon tu ne vas pas me laisser choisir, alors vas-y." Elle me lança un regard noir pendant une minute puis haussa les épaules.

"Je suppose que ça serait le plus facile. Coupe juste un peu tes cheveux, aucun changement majeur à moins que tu n'en aies vraiment envie, n'oublie pas que tu vas rester comme ça pour toujours." Je grinçai des dents à la pensée de me couper les cheveux. Juste les raccourcir un peu serait bien.

Alice partit et j'eus mes cheveux lavés et coupés, juste les fourches. Avant qu'Alice soit de retour, je fus amenée vers une pièce isolée pour mon épilation. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'elle n'était pas ici pour me tenir la main pendant l'épilation. La connaissant elle l'avait fait exprès. J'eus des sueurs froides quand je vis la pièce, la table ressemblait trop une table d'examen médical. Il y avait une espèce de casserole de laquelle sortait de la fumée, ce qui me fit penser à un chaudron de sorcière de quelques vieux dessins animés que j'avais vus quand j'étais gamine. La musique trop joyeuse était sans doute destinée à apaiser la victime involontaire mais ça n'allait pas marcher sur moi.

Je sursautai quand une voix enjouée retentit derrière moi. "Salut, je suis Becky et je suis ici pour vous épiler. Cela dit que faisons-nous? Jambes, aisselles, maillot?" Maillot? Est-ce que ça veut dire ce que je pense que ça veut dire? Qui était cette sadique, prête à me torturer avec un sourire? Est-ce qu'on été allée la chercher à Guantanamo?

J'ouvris la bouche pour informer Becky-la-Hache que je partais, mais avant que je puisse dire un mot Alice était là. "Oui c'est vrai." Becky hocha la tête et puis elle alla se mettre en place. Je la regardai découper un tas de bandes de tissu, me demandant si elle allait les utiliser pour m'attacher au lit. Elle allait en avoir besoin pour me garder si elle essayait de me toucher aux endroits qui n'étaient accessibles qu'aux seules mains de mon mari.

"Alice," sifflai-je. "Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par maillot?"

"Tes jambes, Bella, essentiellement les zones qui ne seront pas couvertes par un maillot de bain."

Je soupirai, au moins ce n'était pas aussi mauvais que je le pensais. "Alors, elle ne va pas, tu sais, m'épiler en bas?"

Alice commença à rire hystériquement. "Bella," elle s'étouffa entre deux rires. "Est-ce que tu penses honnêtement que je vais te demander de faire quelque chose comme ça? Ce n'est pas ton style!" Hum, je ne savais pas s'il fallait que je sois offensée par ce commentaire ou que je sois contente qu'elle me connaisse si bien. Avant que je puisse répondre, Becky revint et me dit d'enlever mes vêtements et de mettre la robe courte du spa. Je le fis et je regardai avec appréhension quand elle badigeonna une substance collante sur mes jambes. Alice arriva et elle prit ma main. "Tout ira bien, Bella."

Bien? Bordel mais ça fait mal. Je mordis ma lèvre pour ne pas crier quand elle tira sur la première bandelette mais un cri de douleur m'échappa. Alice me serra la main et murmura, "Je déteste dire cela, Bella, mais cette douleur n'est rien par rapport à ce que tu es prête à supporter demain. Si tu ne peux pas le supporter... " Je la foudroyai du regard alors que les bandelettes continuaient à être arrachées.

"Je peux le supporter, Alice." Et je le fis. Je m'assis silencieusement alors que Becky-la-Tortionnaire m'arrachait poil après poil. J'allais montrer à Alice et à toute ma famille que j'étais suffisamment forte pour gérer la transformation. Alice me fixa avec un regard de fierté sur son joli visage.

"Je savais que tu pouvais le faire, Bella, tu es plus forte que tu ne le penses." J'acquiesçai, je n'avais pas encore suffisamment confiance en moi-même pour parler. Une fois l'épilation finie je partis à la douche pour me nettoyer. Je mis mon jeans et mon t-shirt bleu, le frottement du jeans contre ma peau encore sensible n'était pas vraiment agréable mais je pouvais le gérer. On me remit de nouveau sur un fauteuil, cette fois pour le visage et le maquillage. Alice avait rajouté cela après le message d'Edward à propos de notre rendez-vous. Une heure plus tard tout était fait à la satisfaction d'Alice et nous sortîmes dans l'air déjà plus frais. J'eus le sentiment que l'hiver serait extrêmement froid, pas que cela soit important pour moi une fois que je serai transformée.

Nous passâmes devant une boutique de piercing, je m'arrêtai et je regardai Alice. "Alice, est-ce que les vampires ont les oreilles percées?" Ses yeux devinrent vitreux quand elle entra dans une vision. Quand ce fut fini, elle me sourit.

"Oui, aussi longtemps que tu portes les boucles d'oreilles pendant la transformation. Tu as vraiment envie de le faire? " Le doute dans sa voix était suffisant pour me propulser dans la boutique.

"Bonjour Mesdames, puis-je vous aider?" Une dame, la quarantaine avec des cheveux châtain clair et des yeux bleus nous sourit.

"J'aimerai me faire percer les oreilles." Elle me montra les boucles que je devrais porter au début.

"Nous commençons avec des petits clous en or, en général. Vous les portez pendant six semaines, puis vous pouvez les changer." Je pris une paire de jolies boucles en or et je restai assise pendant qu'elle marquait mes oreilles. Alice était en train d'écumer toute la boutique et avait déjà des tas de boucles d'oreilles, ravie d'avoir des achats à faire.

"Bella, regarde ces créoles! Elles vont être si jolies avec tes cheveux tirés en arrière! Awww, des papillons! Et des petites fleurs. Nous devons avoir ceci." J'étais tellement occupée à la regarder que je ne remarquai même pas que la dame alignait le pistolet et perçait mon oreille. Je sentis une piqûre rapide et un éclair de chaleur mais ce fut très vite fini. Puis elle me fit l'autre oreille tout aussi rapidement. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement à la simplicité du processus.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda Alice à la vendeuse, en regardant des boucles qui avaient une forme étrange.

"Ce sont des anneaux de nombril". Je ris nerveusement et je commençai à la tirer de là quand j'en vis un qui avait une note de musique et au-dessus un joli saphir bleu. C'était adorable. Avant que je puisse m'en empêcher, je demandai s'ils faisaient des piercings aussi. "Oh oui, ma chère, nous le faisons." Alice me regarda, ses yeux si écarquillés que j'eus peur qu'ils puissent sortir de sa tête. Soudain, elle poussa un cri.

"Tu vas le faire! Tu vas avoir un piercing au nombril! Edward va mourir! Eh bien, pas mourir mais tu sais ce que je veux dire." Je savais ce qu'elle voulait dire mais je voulais plus de détails.

"Pouvez-vous nous donner une minute?" La dame prit la pile de boucles d'oreilles qu'Alice avait sélectionnées et se dirigea vers la caisse. "Qu'est-ce que tu as vu?"

Elle sourit. "Je vois mon frère très heureux. Plus excité mais honnêtement je ne veux pas savoir, mais je pensai que tu serais heureuse de l'entendre." Je l'étais et ça me décida.

"Je voudrais faire le piercing au nombril et prendre le bijou avec la note de musique."

"Excellent, ma chère." Elle me conduisit vers une chaise dans la pièce arrière et déboutonna mon jeans. Je tenais fort la main d'Alice de nouveau et je me demandai quel genre de folie j'allais encore faire dans les prochaines vingt-quatre heures. L'épilation à la cire, le piercing et devenir un vampire.

Je suis sûre que personne d'autre n'avait jamais eu une combinaison de ce genre. Je sentis un picotement dans mon ventre mais je gardai mes yeux bien fermés. J'entendis un petit clic et c'était fait. J'ouvris les yeux et souris en voyant la note de musique, c'était vraiment mignon.

"Bella, c'est adorable!" Alice m'embrassa et partit vers la vitrine des bijoux. "Nous avons besoin du papillon, le symbole de la paix, de la guitare ..." Elle s'arrêta et rigola. "La clé, les menottes, l'étoile en rouge, les trois cœurs et ce joli truc ondulé," La dame n'essaya même pas de contenir son sourire voyant tous ces achats. J'essayai de protester mais Alice me coupa. "Je ne peux pas acheter ce genre de choses tous les jours, alors permets-moi de m'amuser!" J'acquiesçai tristement. Il n'y avait pas à discuter avec elle. Elle paya nos achats et me conduisit à l'extérieur.

"Alice, peux-tu me rendre un service ?"

"Mais oui!" La sincérité résonna dans son ton.

"Peux-tu ne pas penser au piercing près d'Edward? Je veux lui faire une surprise."

Elle me fit un sourire malicieux. "Je ne veux pas gâcher ta surprise, t'inquiète pas. Je vais juste montrer à Esmée et Rose tout ce que nous avons acheté aujourd'hui. Elles vont adorer!" Elle s'arrêta une seconde et se mit à rire. "Je pense qu'Emmett et Jasper vont avoir des réactions très intéressantes aussi." Je ne voulais pas en savoir plus, cela faisait peur, nous prîmes la voiture et rentrâmes à la maison pour que je puisse me préparer pour ma soirée avec mon mari.

* * *

 _ **Jasper va aider Bella, Rosalie reste Rosalie et Bella a un piercing … vos pensées ?**_

 _ **Merci de nous lire et de commenter**_

 _ **On se retrouve courant janvier sur cette fic**_

 _ **Et à bientôt sur les autres…**_


	22. Chapitre 22

.

 **Chapitre 23**

 _ **Edward**_

Je m'étais rassasié pendant ma chasse avec Jasper et Carlisle, exagérant vraiment. Je voulais être sûr d'être en contrôle demain quand je goûterai le sang de Bella. J'étais confiant dans ma capacité de me contrôler mais je ne voulais pas tenter le diable. Je me sentais mal à l'aise d'être aussi plein mais ça minimiserait le risque pour ma femme.

Je me demandais comment se passait la journée de ma Bella au spa avec Alice. Je savais que c'était une torture pour elle alors je voulais la sortir en ville. On devrait connaitre Hanovre tant qu'on le pouvait encore, une fois que Bella serait transformée, on ne pourrait pas y aller pendant un certain temps. Je trouvai un restaurant italien appelé _Le Prince et Le Pauvre,_ il promettait une cuisine raffinée et une atmosphère romantique.

Cela me fit repenser à notre premier rendez-vous, la nuit où je l'avais sauvée à Port Angeles. Je suppose que ce n'était pas vraiment un rendez-vous, parce que je ne lui avais pas demandé de sortir mais bon, j'avais payé. En plus c'était la nuit où elle m'avait révélé qu'elle savait ce que j'étais et que cela ne la dérangeait pas.

Deux ans plus tard et je suis toujours aussi abasourdi par son acceptation désinvolte de ce que je suis. Bella est unique en son genre et elle est à moi. Je veux lui montrer combien je l'aime.

Ensuite, je trouvai un club appelé _Cabaret_ où l'on pouvait pratiquer la danse de salon. Bella avait commencé à aimer danser avec moi et ce soir je voulais la tenir dans mes bras et virevolter sur la piste de danse. Je demandai à Alice de l'aider à trouver une jolie robe, quelque chose qui pourrait tourner autour d'elle pendant que nous danserions ensemble. Je ne pouvais pas attendre de l'avoir, serrée contre moi, ses petites mains enroulées dans mes cheveux et sa tête appuyée contre ma poitrine. Je voulais que ce soir soit une soirée mémorable pour elle.

J'entendis Alice pas très loin et curieusement je sentis la présence de Bella près de moi. Je me sentais toujours un peu misérable quand elle n'était pas là. _Edward, nous sommes de retour. J'amène Bella à la maison principale, elle a juste besoin de s'habiller. Tu peux venir la chercher quand tu seras prêt, mets la cravate grise._ Je pris mon costume noir, chemise blanche et la cravate grise – comme Alice l'a ordonné. Je supposai que Bella allait porter une robe grise et qu'elle voulait que l'on soit en harmonie. Je souris pour moi-même et je tentai de dompter mes cheveux brièvement avant de hausser les épaules et de les laisser dans leur état habituel de désordre. J'avais bien compris maintenant que je ne pouvais rien faire avec eux.

Je suis passé par la roseraie qu'Esmée avait déjà plantée, je pris une rose rouge parfaite pour ma femme. J'étais heureux à chaque fois que je pensais à elle comme à ma femme. J'étais vraiment un jeune marié ridicule.

Plutôt que d'entrer, je frappai comme si je passai prendre Bella dans la maison de son père. Emmett ouvrit la porte, affichant un grand sourire et me regardant de haut en bas. "Où comptes-tu amener ma sœur? Quand rentrera-t-elle? Je te fais confiance de ne prendre aucune liberté, je n'aimerais pas devoir abimer ton joli visage!" Je ris à son interprétation du grand frère surprotecteur. C'était difficile de se fâcher contre lui quand il faisait un aussi grand sourire.

"Une grimace pourrait m'intimider, si j'avais peur de toi, Em. " Il frappa mon bras et s'écarta pour me laisser entrer.

"Elles seront là dans une seconde, Alice veut prendre des photos de la dernière nuit de Bella en tant qu'humaine. " _Comme cela doit être étrange, sachant que la mort et la nouvelle vie sont si imminentes. Savoir que cela va arriver... il y a une certaine liberté dans cela je suppose. Je savais que j'allais mourir quand Rosie m'a trouvé et j'ai fait la paix avec ça. Je me demande si c'est comme ça pour Bella._

"Je suppose que c'est comme cela pour elle. Elle n'a montré aucune nervosité."

"Et toi? As-tu peur?"

"Pas vraiment. Je m'inquiète si c'est la bonne chose pour elle et si un jour dans des années, elle regrettera son choix."

Emmett rit. "Ça ne sera pas un problème, frérot, j'en suis sûr. Petite sœur aimera sa nouvelle vie. Nous le savons tous."

"Je n'en doute pas, mais ..."

"Oh, ne te transforme pas en Morose Masen. Ça va être fantastique! Je ne peux pas attendre pour lui apprendre à chasser. Attends, tu vas me laisser venir avec vous, la première fois? " Son ton est devenu suppliant. "Je dois être là, frérot. Je dois voir la jeune fille qui déteste le sang, le goûter pour la première fois!"

Morose Masen? Il ne m'avait pas appelé comme ça depuis quelques années, avant Bella de toute façon. Il m'appelait comme ça quand j'étais de mauvaise humeur, quelquefois, il m'appelait Maussade Cullen. "Oui, je voudrais que toi et Jasper soyez avec nous au cas où il y aurait des problèmes."

Il souffla de soulagement! "Bon, je ne peux pas attendre, j'espère que nous trouverons un ours pour Bella! Ça va être génial! " Et il était parti, imaginant mentalement Bella lutter avec un grizzly enragé. Je grinçai des dents à l'image, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Je savais qu'elle serait plus que capable de se défendre mais c'était contre mon instinct naturel de protecteur. Heureusement, j'entendis Alice et Bella descendre l'escalier et je ne voulais plus penser à ça. Je n'avais pas besoin d'imaginer cela pour notre soirée romantique.

Bella était une apparition dans une robe gris clair, avec un nœud autour de son cou et descendant le long de ses belles courbes. C'était une robe simple mais qui la flattait. Elle me coupa le souffle. Je remarquai qu'elle ne portait pas de chaussures mais avant que j'aie le temps de la demander quoi que ce soit elle se jeta dans mes bras. Je la serrai doucement et je fermai les yeux pour me perdre dans son odeur et la sensation que cela me procurait. Le tissu de sa robe était le plus doux des cachemires, parfaitement adapté à sa peau soyeuse. Je dus me reculer avant que son odeur et son toucher ne me fassent écourter notre soirée.

"Bella, tu es incroyable." C'était un euphémisme, vraiment. Ses cheveux, toujours brillants et beaux, avaient une brillance supplémentaire, sûrement à cause de la visite au spa. Même si elle n'avait pas besoin de maquillage, le peu qu'elle portait rehaussait encore plus sa beauté naturelle. Plus que son physique, cependant, c'était le bonheur qui rayonnait d'elle qui la rendait magnifique. Un éclat à ses oreilles attira mon attention et je tendis la main pour pousser ses cheveux en arrière.

"Tu as percé tes oreilles?" Cela me surprenait, Bella ne portait pratiquement pas de bijoux. Rien que de lui faire accepter le cœur de diamant et sa bague avait était toute une bataille.

Elle rougit joliment. "Oui, je voulais les faire percer depuis des années mais j'avais peur que cela fasse mal, du coup j'ai pensé que c'était maintenant ou jamais ... "

"Elles ont fière allure sur toi." L'or allait bien avec ses cheveux acajou.

"Prête, mon amour?" Elle hocha la tête et Alice s'avança avec un manteau noir et les chaussures grises. Ahh, voilà pourquoi elle ne portait pas de chaussures à l'étage, elle avait peur de tomber. Je l'aidai à mettre le manteau, soulevant ses cheveux et plaçant un baiser à l'arrière de son cou. Elle frissonna contre mes lèvres. Je liai mes doigts avec les siens et la guidai vers la porte. Nous nous arrêtâmes lorsqu'Emmett apparut.

"Je m'attends à ce que vous soyez à la maison à une heure décente !" Bella rigola à son ton paternel, ayant raté son interrogatoire précédent.

Je pris l'expression ennuyée de la jeunesse d'aujourd'hui. "Peu importe, mon vieux, elle sera à la maison quand nous aurons fini." Je levai un sourcil, ce qui impliquait que les activités de la nuit ne seraient pas approuvées par les parents.

"Je n'aime pas ton attitude, jeune homme." Je dus rire à celle-là, car j'avais quelques décennies de plus que lui. "Je ne pense pas pouvoir laisser ma sœur sortir avec toi ce soir ou n'importe quel autre soir."

Bella fit la plus pathétique moue que je n'aie jamais vue. "S'il te plaît, Emmett, s'il te plaît laisse-moi sortir avec lui. Il va bien se comporter, je le promets! "

"Tu peux compter là-dessus," murmurai-je dans son oreille. La rougeur fut de retour, plus forte.

L'expression sévère d'Emmett commença à se fissurer et puis il se mit à rire, incapable de garder son sérieux plus longtemps. "Amusez-vous bien tous les deux. Ne fais rien que je ne ferai pas!"

Bella nous surpris tous avec son commentaire. "Cela nous laisse beaucoup de champ libre, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire. De plus, tu es un peu en retard… j'ai déjà pris sa vertu! Allons-y, Edward! " Je fis un sourire triomphant à Emmett et nous allâmes vers l'Aston Martin. Elle regarda la voiture puis moi, une question dans ses yeux.

"Une nuit spéciale demande un véhicule spécial, non?" Je lui ouvris la portière et l'aidai à s'installer à l'intérieur, en admirant ses jambes quand sa robe se releva au-dessus de son genou.

Nous roulâmes jusqu'au restaurant et Bella me raconta la joie d'Alice d'acheter des tas de boucles d'oreilles pour elle. "Eh bien, c'est quelque chose qu'elle n'a jamais acheté pour toi, avant. J'imagine qu'elle ne fait que commencer. Probablement qu'elle fait des achats sur Internet en ce moment même."

Bella grogna. "J'aime bien, maintenant j'ai quelque chose de nouveau et je peux te le montrer." Je passai un doigt sur son lobe d'oreille. "Est-ce que ça fait mal?"

"Non, pas vraiment, elle s'est éloignée de mon oreille avant que je sache vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé. "Je dois admettre que je suis heureux de ne pas avoir été là pour voir quelque chose comme un pistolet viser ma femme."

Nous arrivâmes au restaurant et j'aidai Bella à sortir de la voiture, gardant sa main dans la mienne alors que maître d'hôtel nous accueillit à la porte. On nous conduisit rapidement à notre table, dans un coin isolé, éclairé par une bougie. L'ambiance était aussi romantique qu'on me l'avait promis, avec de la douce musique italienne en arrière-plan. Le maitre d'hôtel essaya de placer Bella face à moi mais je lui indiquai que je la voulais à côté de moi. L'avoir face à moi n'était pas suffisant, je voulais lui tenir la main, toucher ses cheveux et l'embrasser.

Elle me sourit comme j'enroulai une de ses boucles autour de mon doigt. "Tu es terriblement affectueux ce soir, M. Cullen. "

"Je suis un jeune marié, Mme Cullen, c'est normal d'être comme ça."

"Oh? Est-ce que cela signifie que dans un an ou plus tu n'auras plus besoin de me faire l'amour dans la douche?" Elle fit la moue la plus adorable que j'aie jamais vue. Je me penchai vers elle capturant ses lèvres avec les miennes.

"Je serai tout aussi affectueux dans un an, une décennie, un siècle, un millénaire, mon amour. C'est une promesse." Ses yeux pétillèrent vers moi.

"Je vais m'en souvenir."

Le serveur vint prendre notre commande, Bella choisit les lasagnes et je lui souris en choisissant des raviolis aux champignons. Elle sourit, se rappelant cette commande.

"As-tu faim, Edward?"

Je commençai à jouer avec ses doigts et je la regardai à travers mes cils baissés. Je savais quel effet ça avait sur elle. "Pas de nourriture." Effectivement elle commença à haleter et son cœur commença à battre plus rapidement.

Son odeur, mon tourment et mon salut, devint encore plus enivrante parce que le sang pompait plus rapidement dans ses veines. J'avalai le venin qui envahissait ma bouche et je fis ce sourire en coin qu'elle aimait. "En fait, cette fille que j'ai sortie une fois avait commandé des raviolis aux champignons. Elle semblait aimer ça."

Elle répondit à mon sourire par le sien. "C'est la nourriture ou la compagnie qu'elle a apprécié?"

"Les deux, je pense." Mes doigts prirent son poignet, sentant la pulsation du sang sous sa peau fine.

"Tu sais, c'est plutôt mal vu de parler d'une autre fille quand tu es en rendez-vous avec une autre et qui plus est, ta femme."

Je ris et avec ma main je pris sa joue. "Pas quand c'est la même fille, la seule." Son souffle se coupa et elle m'embrassa. _Ne sont-ils pas mignons? Si jeunes et amoureux. Ça me rappelle quand je faisais la cour à mon Amélie_. Les pensées du serveur me ramenèrent à la réalité alors que je commençai à me perdre en Bella. Je me reculai et je me dis que je devrais la sortir plus souvent pour profiter des soirées comme celle-là. Ça sera différent, bien sûr, mais je la traiterai toujours comme l'ange qu'elle était pour moi.

Il nous amena nos boissons, du coca, comme autrefois, et plaça du pain chaud au levain devant nous. Je plissai le nez alors qu'il s'éloignait mais je pris une tranche et la beurrai pour Bella, je ne voulais pas qu'elle se brûle.

"Merci." Elle mordit dans le pain et ferma les yeux, laissant échapper un petit gémissement qui, à nouveau, me fit penser à ma propre faim. Je ravalai consciencieusement le venin essayant de penser à autre chose qu'à ses lèvres et à sa peau douce.

"Edward, je peux te demander quelque chose?"

"Tu peux me demander tout ce que tu veux, mon amour."

"Qu'est-ce qui va te manquer le plus après ma transformation?" Dire que j'étais surpris de sa question serait un euphémisme.

"Bella, tu sais que fondamentalement tu seras la même personne que maintenant? Je vais t'aimer tout autant que maintenant et ... "

"Oh, je sais cela, Edward. Je ne suis pas inquiète à ce sujet." Ça me fit plaisir de l'entendre dire cela, il m'avait fallu longtemps pour me convaincre de son amour. "Je me suis tout simplement posé cette question? Mon odeur?"

Je ris. "Tu auras toujours la même odeur, je n'aurai juste plus envie de t'attaquer."

Elle posa ses doigts sur mes lèvres. "Edward, vraiment, je veux savoir."

Je soupirai. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de lui dire toutes les choses qui allaient me manquer. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente mal. Mais elle avait demandé et je ne pouvais rien lui refuser, je pouvais juste élaguer un peu. Je ne voulais pas lui dire que sa chaleur allait me manquer, elle serait embarrassée. Je pouvais lui donner un peu cependant. J'embrassai ses doigts et reculai un peu avant de lui répondre.

"Ça va me manquer de te regarder dormir, te voir et t'entendre rêver."

Elle rit. "Et le fait que je parle pendant mon sommeil sans aucun doute."

Je souris. "Eh bien, je dois l'avouer, c'était plutôt enivrant de t'entendre dire mon prénom dans ton sommeil. "

"Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu m'aies regardé dormir pendant des mois."

"Je ne peux toujours pas croire que tu ne sois pas partie en hurlant quand tu as découvert cela."

Elle haussa les épaules. "J'aurais fait la même chose si ça avait été l'inverse." Je ris à cette image, moi humain dans un sommeil profond et Bella en vampire obsédé. Notre repas fut posé devant nous et nous fûmes à nouveau seuls, dans cette petite bulle où c'était juste Bella et moi. Je piquai les raviolis et les lui tendis, regardant avec fascination la nourriture disparaître entre ses lèvres roses.

"La douceur de ta peau va me manquer, mes doigts ne pourront plus s'enfoncer dans ta chair quand je te toucherai. Tu seras de la soie sur de l'acier. Ne te méprends pas, je suis ravi que tu ne sois plus cassable mais la souplesse de la peau va me manquer." Je ne savais pas comment elle réagirait à ce que je disais, elle semblait parfaitement calme en mangeant ses lasagnes et mes raviolis.

"Est-ce tout?"

"Non."

"Tu vas me le dire?"

Je soupirai en passant une main dans mes cheveux. La chose qui allait le plus me manquer, c'est la chose que je lui prendrai dans quelques heures. "Les battements de ton cœur." Ses yeux me regardèrent calmement, me demandant en silence de continuer. "C'est le son le plus important au monde pour moi. Je peux le reconnaître à des kilomètres. Pendant si longtemps et aussi longtemps que ton cœur bat, tout va bien pour moi. Un monde sans cela n'est pas quelque chose que j'aie imaginé."

"Et peux-tu maintenant?"

"Eh bien, oui, cela va me prendre un certain temps pour m'y habituer mais aussi longtemps que je t'aie toi ..."

"Tu ne le sais pas, Edward?"

"Je ne sais pas quoi?"

"Mon cœur, même quand tu ne pourras plus l'entendre battre, battra toujours pour toi. Il l'a toujours fait. Lorsque tu étais parti ... " Je voulais parler mais elle me fit taire, mettant ses doigts sur mes lèvres. "Lorsque tu étais parti, mon cœur physique a continué de battre mais moi je n'étais plus en vie. Bientôt, il ne battra plus mais je serai plus vivante que jamais parce que je serai avec toi." Elle m'émut comme d'habitude." Mon cœur est à toi, toujours."

J'embrassai ses doigts qui m'avaient réduit au silence. "Comme le mien est à toi, Bella mon amour. Et laisse-moi t'assurer que même si certaines choses vont me manquer je vais gagner tellement plus. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour être avec toi pour toujours." Elle sourit et souleva sa fourchette vers sa bouche et je regardai comme une nouille commença à tomber sur sa robe magnifique. Je l'attrapai avant qu'elle puisse salir sa robe. "Une chose qui ne va sûrement pas me manquer c'est de te regarder manger." Elle fronça les sourcils vers moi mais pouffa de rire tout de suite.

"Honnêtement, moi non plus. Ça sera agréable de ne pas foutre tout ce désordre tout le temps." Je n'avais pas eu le cœur de lui dire que pendant un certain temps cela serait encore vrai, les nouveau-nés ont tendance être des mangeurs qui se salissent. Elle repoussa son assiette et se tourna vers moi. "J'ai fini. Et maintenant?"

"Danser". Sa petite bouche fit une grimace. "Je pensais que tu aimais danser avec moi?!"

"J'aime mais ces chaussures…! Pièges mortels!" Elle montra son petit pied et j'admirai la façon dont les chaussures accentuaient ses jambes minces.

"Je ne te laisserai pas tomber." J'embrassai sa main, payai et la conduisis vers la voiture. Nous arrivâmes au club et j'utilisai les services du valet, pour que Bella n'ait pas besoin de marcher trop longtemps. Nous nous promenâmes dans le club et c'était presque comme si j'étais transporté dans le temps, au début des années 1900. Des lustres élégants en cristal pendaient du plafond, éclairant les planchers en bois. Un orchestre jouait sur la scène, des chansons de mon époque. Bella se tourna vers moi avec un sourire.

"Ce doit te ramener quelques souvenirs." Oui c'était vrai. Trop nombreux pour y penser. Je n'avais pas trop de souvenirs d'avant mais une fois que j'avais passé ma phase du nouveau-né et appris à évoluer en société, j'étais allé dans des clubs comme celui-ci, juste comme observateur, jamais comme participant. Je regardai ma femme qui rayonnait et je sentis un pur bonheur descendre sur moi. Grâce à ma Bella je n'étais plus un simple spectateur. Elle m'avait vraiment redonné la vie. C'est avec cette pensée que je la fis tournoyer vers la piste en riant avec elle.

Les cheveux longs de Bella virevoltaient à chaque pirouette. Nous étions de loin les plus jeunes et je remarquai que pratiquement tout le monde nous regardait. _On dirait qu'ils dansent ensemble depuis des décennies pourtant ce ne sont encore que des adolescents. Quel magnifique jeune couple!_

Certaines de ces pensées étaient suffisantes pour effacer le sourire de mon visage si je devais les laisser me toucher mais rien n'allait ruiner cette nuit. _Regarde comme elle est souple, j'aimerai la voir se pencher..._ Bon, je n'allais pas laisser passer celle-là. Je lançai un regard noir au mec pervers dans la quarantaine qui lorgnait ma femme. _Putain, c'est presque comme s'il pouvait savoir ce que je pense. Eh bien, on ne peut pas reprocher à un mec de baver sur une nana. Hum… j'aimerai lui lécher_ …Bon Dieu, quel est le problème avec ces gens?

Bella leva sa main et tira sur mes cheveux. "Edward, est-ce que tout va bien?"

Je m'extirpai des pensées des autres et me concentrai sur la belle femme dans mes bras. "Désolé, mon amour, je me suis laissé distraire."

Elle me donna un regard entendu. "Tout le monde nous regarde."

"Ils sont tous en train d'admirer ce qu'ils voient." Je grimaçai. "Certains plus que d'autres."

Elle rit. "Eh bien, je ne peux pas les blâmer de t'admirer, je te reluque quotidiennement."

"Je sais. Je l'ai remarqué quand je te reluque en retour." Elle rougit et mit sa tête sur mon épaule. Au lieu de danser, je nous fis osciller sur place en la serrant contre moi.

J'enfouis mon nez dans ses cheveux, inhalant sa douce odeur, fermant les yeux et me donnant entièrement à Bella et à la musique. Pour une fois je ne prêtai aucune attention au temps ou même à la musique. En définitive, j'aspirai à être seul avec elle.

"Es-tu prête à rentrer à la maison, mon amour?" Elle hocha la tête, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour presser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

"Plus que prête." Je soulevai un sourcil et son visage rougi me laissa savoir que ses pensées reflétaient les miennes. Je nous précipitai dans la nuit fraîche, plaçant le manteau de Bella sur elle et jetant l'argent au voiturier quand il ramena l'Aston. Je nous reconduisis à la maison à une vitesse qui normalement la ferait grincer des dents. Je voyais qu'elle regardait le compteur mais elle ne dit pas un mot, apparemment aussi anxieuse que moi d'être chez nous.

Je m'arrêtai devant notre petite maison et j'étais à sa portière avant qu'elle puisse même défaire sa ceinture. Je l'aidai à sortir et puis je la pris dans mes bras. "Edward, ce n'est pas notre nuit de noces!" Elle tendit la main et passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux, me tirant vers elle pour que je l'embrasse.

"Nous sommes jeunes mariés encore." J'ouvris la porte et la portai dans notre chambre, la reposant doucement sur ses pieds.

"Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que tu vas me porter pendant des décennies à partir de maintenant?"

"Parce que tu me connais bien?" Je passai mes mains sur ses bras, pour atteindre son dos et défaire les petits boutons de nacre sur le haut de sa robe. Je me plaçai derrière elle et embrassai le petit bout de peau exposée. La tête de Bella retomba, ses cheveux se mélangeant avec les miens. Je passai ma langue sur les points que j'embrassai et elle frissonna contre moi. Sa réactivité à moi ne manquait jamais de m'étonner, ses besoins enflammant les miens.

Je tirai lentement sur sa robe, révélant sa belle peau petit à petit. Elle portait un string en dentelle noir qui me coupa le souffle. Je continuai à tirer sur sa robe pour révéler un soutien-gorge dans la même dentelle noire. Bella leva ses bras ce qui me permit d'enlever la robe complètement, ses cheveux cascadant quand je passai la robe pardessus la tête. J'enlevai rapidement son soutien-gorge, le jetant sur la chaise dans le coin et je mis mes lèvres sur son dos, les glissant sur ses épaules et je mordillai son cou. Mes mains tombèrent à sa taille pour l'attirer contre moi, sentant sa chaleur à travers mes vêtements. Un petit gémissement de plaisir s'échappa de ses lèvres quand j'embrassai chaque partie de ses épaules et de son cou.

Son dos était si élégant et gracieux à regarder, la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale avait une courbe parfaite qui demandait juste à être touchée et goûtée. Alors, je laissai traîner mes lèvres sur son dos, traçant sa colonne vertébrale avec ma langue, regardant avec fascination la chair de poule qui suivait ma langue dans son dos. "Edward," sa voix était le plus doux des murmures, remplie de désir. Le venin jaillit au ton de sa voix sexy. "S'il te plaît."

"S'il te plaît quoi, chérie?" Je remontai son dos, plaçant des baisers sur son épaule, suçant doucement avant de retourner à son cou, poussant ses cheveux de côté pour atteindre le point derrière son oreille.

"Touche-moi."

Je souris contre sa peau et chuchotai dans son oreille, soufflant mon souffle frais contre son lobe délicat. "Je te touche." Je suçai son lobe et elle gémit, penchant la tête en arrière en signe de total abandon pour moi. C'était la plus belle chose que je n'aie jamais vue. Je pris ses lèvres, suçant sa lèvre inférieure. Mes mains trouvèrent leur chemin jusqu'à son torse, s'arrêtant sur les vagues douces de ses seins que je serrai doucement. Elle leva ses mains pour les emmêler dans mes cheveux, tirant doucement pour me diriger devant elle. J'allai volontiers, plus que prêt à prodiguer un peu d'attention à ses beaux seins.

Je quittai des yeux l'expression de sauvage abandon sur son visage et me concentrai sur son beau corps, la pente douce de ses seins, le ventre plat, la... C'est quoi ça? Je retirai mes lèvres des siennes et me mis à genoux pour comprendre si j'étais vraiment en train de voir ce que je pensais que je voyais. Etait-ce un piercing au nombril?

Avec mon index je touchai la note puis je saisis le délicat bijou dans ma main. "Bella?"

Ses mains se posèrent sur mes épaules et elle me sourit. "Oui, Edward?"

"C'est... tu l'as fait?" Je ne pouvais même pas former de mots cohérents. Un regard sur cette petite note de musique qui pendait à son nombril sexy et je me sentais comme un possédé. J'aspirai à la jeter sur le lit et la prendre sans préambule mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas le faire, encore. Fasciné, je poussai la petite note sur son ventre, la regardant briller contre sa peau pâle.

"Ça te plait?" Plaire? J'aime. Je voulais passer des heures, non de jours à jouer avec. Je voulais lui dire cela, mais tout ce que je pouvais gérer était un grognement et un hochement de tête. Elle rit doucement quand je me penchai en avant et que je fis un baiser respectueux. C'était comme un petit trésor, un petit trésor juste pour moi. J'embrassai son nombril et je glissai ma langue dedans, dégustant l'or qui était mélangé avec le goût pur de Bella. Son rire se transforma en gémissement et elle resserra sa prise sur mes épaules.

"Tellement sexy." Là, enfin, je pouvais parler. "Qu'est-ce que... pourquoi... qu'est-ce qui t'a fait penser à le faire?"

"Quand j'ai eu les oreilles percées, je flânai dans la bijouterie et j'ai vu la note de musique. Elle m'a fait penser à toi et puis la prochaine chose que je sais c'est que j'ai voulu ce piercing." La meilleure décision jamais prise. "J'ai demandé à Alice de ne pas y penser car je voulais te surprendre ce soir. Je suppose que cela a fonctionné."

Je ris en pressant mes lèvres contre cette petite note à nouveau. "Je dirai que oui. En as-tu pris d'autres?" J'irai sur l'Internet dès demain pour voir les autres piercings. J'allais acheter l'un de chaque, un nouveau pour chaque jour de l'année.

"Tu oublies que je suis allé faire du shopping avec Alice ? Elle en a déjà pris tout un tas. Elle allait les montrer à Esmée et Rose et les garçons après notre départ." Mes frères le savent? Ha! Ils allaient être incroyablement jaloux. Nous avions admiré les piercings au nombril sur les filles avant, à la télé et dans les magazines mais nous n'avions jamais pensé qu'aucun d'entre nous serait avec une fille qui en aurait un. Maintenant, ma Bella en avait un. Incroyable.

"Bella, j'espère que tu sais qu'à partir de maintenant jusqu'à la fin de temps je vais constamment te toucher ici". Je passai mon doigt sur le bijou à nouveau. Qui savait qu'une telle petite chose pouvait être si excitante? "Une partie de moi veut que tu portes ces t-shirts courts et ces jeans taille basse afin que je puisse voir ce piercing tout le temps." Elle rit. "Une autre partie de moi voudrait tuer quiconque pourrait le voir." Je pouvais sentir ces désirs contradictoires en moi, voulant la montrer et voulant la cacher.

"Eh bien, même s'ils le voient, ils ne pourront pas toucher. C'est à toi. Je suis à toi". A moi. Tout à moi. Je laissai échapper un grognement et la poussai sur le lit, son corps exposé devant moi, seule resta sa culotte en dentelle. Je commençai à tirer doucement pour l'enlever et m'enivrer de son odeur. "Edward, tu es toujours habillé." Ça sortit sur un ton presque larmoyant, tout mignon.

"Tout à l'heure, mon amour." Si je me déshabillais maintenant, je la prendrais tout de suite. Je voulais savourer cette nuit avec elle. Je m'abaissai sur elle, rencontrant ses lèvres avec les miennes à nouveau quand j'appuyai mon corps contre le sien. Je l'embrassai dans le cou, lui prêtant la même attention qu'à son dos. Ma langue se déplaça contre elle, suçant doucement ses clavicules, léchant entre elles jusqu'à ses seins.

Avec mes lèvres je suivis les sommets de ses seins, les touchant à peine mais en regardant avec fascination comme sa peau réagissait au moindre contact. Je laissai traîner ma langue sur ses mamelons, prenant d'abord l'un puis l'autre dans ma bouche. Le dos de Bella s'arqua et elle gémit. Je pouvais sentir les vibrations contre moi et je devais retenir mon propre gémissement. Ses petites mains trouvèrent mes cheveux, me tirant à elle. Je pressai mes lèvres fermement contre son mamelon durci et Bella se relâcha complètement, se tordant contre moi pendant son orgasme.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse redescendre du septième ciel, je me glissai plus bas et passai ma langue sur ses plis humides. Ses gémissements devinrent plus forts pendant que je bougeai ma langue contre elle, lui apportant du plaisir, vague après vague. Elle ne cessa de crier mon nom et resserra ses cuisses autour de ma tête tandis que je dégustai son jus. Je ne pouvais pas compter combien de fois elle jouit, c'était comme si elle avait un très long orgasme en continu. Elle babilla des trucs incohérents alors que je touchai et goûtai chaque partie d'elle, utilisant ma langue et mes doigts pour la rendre sauvage. Je regardai avec étonnement son corps devenir lisse avec la sueur, ses doigts s'enfoncer dans le matelas.

"Edward... Mon Dieu, je ne peux pas... s'il te plaît." Je donnai un dernier coup de langue qui la fit sursauter sur le lit et je rampai sur elle. Elle commença à tendre sa main vers mon visage mais son bras retomba lourdement.

"C'était... Je ne sais pas..." Je ris, la regardant lutter pour former des mots compréhensibles. Sa voix était rauque, c'était incroyablement sexy d'entendre ce ton rugueux.

"Est-ce que tu vas bien, mon amour?" Je repoussai ses cheveux pleins de sueur de son visage et admirai la magnifique rougeur que son corps avait prise.

Sa poitrine se souleva un peu alors qu'elle essayait de répondre. "Je pense que... Je suis un peu mieux que bien." Je ris et commençai à reculer pensant qu'elle devait être fatiguée.

"Ou vas-tu ?"

"Nulle part, mon amour, j'allais juste m'allonger à côté de toi pour te permettre de dormir un peu."

"Dormir? Mais tu n'as pas... tu es toujours..."

Je l'embrassai doucement. "Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. "

Ses yeux se plissèrent. "Pas du tout, monsieur. Je ne vais pas ignorer tes besoins après ce que tu as fait pour moi."

"Bella, vraiment, c'est bien, tu es un peu fatiguée après tout ce que je ..."

"Qui a dit que j'en ai assez?" Quoi?

"Tu n'en as pas eu assez? Je pensais que tu avais apprécié..."

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. "Bien sûr que j'aie apprécié, comment faire autrement? Cela ne signifie pas que je ne voudrais pas profiter de plus." Sa bouche forma un sourire sensuel qui me défiait.

"Eh bien, je suppose que je peux retourner à l'endroit où j'étais avant." Je commençai à bouger le long de son corps mais elle serra les jambes. Je ricanai.

"Non, non, je ne peux pas gérer plus que ça ce soir." J'effleurai distraitement la note et je levai les yeux vers elle.

"Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je fasse?"

Elle rougit et ne dit rien, alors je me penchai et embrassai son nouvel accessoire, posant ma langue sur et autour du piercing, faisant attention à ne pas tirer dessus au cas où elle aurait mal. Son estomac se contracta. "Je te veux à l'intérieur de moi." Je me sentis m'agiter à ces mots.

"Es-tu sûre?" Je la voulais mais je ne voulais pas en faire trop. Beaucoup de choses allaient lui arriver demain.

"Oui, Edward, je suis tout à fait sûre."

"Eh bien..." Je me déshabillai avant qu'elle puisse voir le mouvement. Je m'abaissai sur elle de nouveau encadrant son visage avec mes mains.

"As-tu une idée de combien je t'aime vraiment?" Elle me regarda et hocha la tête.

"Bien." Je glissai en elle, la regardant dans les yeux, ne rompant jamais le contact alors que sa chaleur humide m'enveloppait. Je sentis en moi l'envie de pousser en elle comme un lion prenant sa lionne mais je me retins. Je pourrais le faire assez tôt. Pour l'instant je voulais juste l'aimer.

Mes lèvres touchèrent les siennes, doucement, quand je commençai à bouger lentement et par à-coups à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle soupira contre ma bouche, sa langue s'élançant à la rencontre de la mienne. Mes mains trouvèrent les siennes et j'entrelaçai nos doigts, les appuyant dans le matelas. Je passai mes lèvres sur son visage magnifique, traçant sa mâchoire, ses joues et son oreille, lui baisant le front et le nez avant de capturer ses douces lèvres. Elle bougea inlassablement sous moi, poussant contre moi, me disant sans un mot qu'elle voulait aller plus vite. En si peu de temps je connaissais déjà chaque partie de son corps, chaque réponse, chacun de ses désirs… J'amplifiai mon rythme et ses hanches rencontrèrent les miennes, poussée après poussée.

Elle commença à gémir quand son corps se mit à vibrer à l'approche de son orgasme. Je poussai plus fort cherchant à nous amener tous les deux au septième ciel. Elle gémit, devenant incroyablement serrée autour moi, déclenchant mon propre orgasme. Je continuai de l'embrasser doucement quand je glissai hors d'elle, nous tournant et la berçant dans mes bras. Elle brisa notre baiser, posant sa tête sur mon épaule, enlaçant sa main dans la mienne. "Je t'aime."

"Comme je t'aime, Bella." Je tirai la couverture sur elle et je l'embrassai tendrement une fois de plus. Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle s'endormit en quelques minutes. Je la tins toute la nuit, la regardant dans son sommeil pour la dernière fois, tout à la fois malheureux et inquiet.

* * *

 _ **Voilà donc la dernière soirée de Bella en tant qu'humaine**_

 _ **La prochaine fois sa transformation sera enclenchée.**_

 _ **Merci de nous lire de de nous laisser savoir ce que vous en pensez**_


	23. Chapitre 23

.

 **Chapitre 23**

 _ **Bella**_

Le dernier jour de ma vie humaine débuta comme la plupart de mes jours ces deux dernières années, avec des rêves d'Edward s'évanouissant dans la réalité de son visage magnifique près de moi. Il n'y avait rien de mieux que de se réveiller dans les bras d'Edward sauf peut-être se réveiller avec ses lèvres froides pressées contre les miennes. J'eus de la chance car je me réveillais avec les deux à la fois.

"Bonjour mon amour." Cette voix de velours combinée avec ses doigts caressant ma joue, envoya des frissons dans ma colonne vertébrale. Je voulais me fondre dans ses bras mais contrairement à lui, je devais me soucier de certaines choses comme l'haleine du matin, encore aggravée par le fait que mon mari avait des capacités olfactives très développées. J'essayai de le repousser mais ses bras se resserrèrent autour de moi et il me tira sur lui.

"Hey! J'ai besoin d'avoir un moment humain!" Il rigola, alors que je me tortillai contre lui.

"Tu sais si tu continues à te tortiller comme ça, la dernière chose que je vais faire, c'est te laisser partir". Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent quand je reconnus ce ton rauque. Je me frottai contre lui et voilà qu'il était excité. Je repoussai mes cheveux, qui ressemblaient à un nid de poule, de mon visage et je le contemplai avec incrédulité.

"Vraiment? Tu me veux maintenant? Quand je ressemble à ça?" Je fis signe vers ma tête du matin et sans aucun doute mon visage encore bouffi de sommeil. "Quand j'ai l'haleine du matin?" Il se pencha et m'embrassa, ignorant mes protestations.

"Je te veux toujours, Bella. Chaque minute de chaque jour." Qui pourrait résister à cela? Certainement pas moi. Si ma tête du matin ne le dérangeait pas… et bien à moi non plus. Je me glissai dans son étreinte. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je me lasserai de la manière dont il adorait mon corps, ses touchers doux me rendaient folle. Cette électricité qui semblait toujours circuler entre nous était un bourdonnement constant lorsque nous faisions l'amour, c'était le plus agréable des chocs qui coulait à travers mon corps.

Il me renversa et entra doucement en moi, mon corps s'étirant pour l'accueillir, lui correspondant toujours si parfaitement, comme si nous avions été créés l'un pour l'autre. Ma chaleur mélangée avec son froid était la plus agréable des sensations. Je gémis et je pressai mes lèvres avec passion sur les siennes, toutes les pensées concernant mon haleine du matin et ma tête qui sort du lit s'étaient évanouies. Ses doigts s'enlacèrent aux miens et il épingla mes mains au-dessus de ma tête. Je me sentis impuissante et j'adorai cela. Il se déplaça lentement en moi, me faisant pousser mes hanches contre les siennes.

"Je croyais que tu voulais un moment humain, mon amour?" Je n'avais plus aucun intérêt pour cela à présent et il le savait.

"Plus maintenant."

Il leva un sourcil. "Non? Que veux-tu faire à la place alors?" Plaisantin! Je poussai contre lui plus fort mais bien sûr, je ne pouvais pas le bouger. "Tu veux déjeuner?" Je secouai la tête. "Jouer au Monopoly ?" Je grognai et il rit de ma tentative de l'imiter. "Qu'est-ce donc, mon amour? Que veux-tu maintenant?"

"Je te veux, Edward." Ça sortit à travers mes dents serrées. Je devenais frustrée. L'amusement s'évanouit de son visage et son sourire était absolument sauvage.

"C'est tout ce que j'aie besoin de savoir, chérie." Sur ce, il commença à bouger à l'intérieur de moi à nouveau, finis les mouvements lents, comme avant, il bougea beaucoup plus fort, plus rapidement ce qui envoya instantanément le feu dans mes veines. J'ouvris la bouche pendant que mon orgasme déferlait sur moi, serrant ses mains plus fort. "Plus", ronronna-t-il, ses lèvres dans mon cou. Il lâcha mes mains et déplaça les siennes sur mon corps, appuyant ses doigts contre mon clitoris et je partis. Je crus l'entendre marmonner quelque chose qui ressemblait au mot _'clé'_ contre mon cou, mais je n'étais pas sûre car j'étais trop perdue pour lui poser la question.

Sa main continua à travailler contre moi alors qu'il se déplaçait toujours en moi. Je perdis le compte du nombre de fois que je vins, des vagues successives de plaisir me balayèrent. Tout ce que je pouvais faire était haleter son prénom et tenir faiblement ses épaules. Des minutes, des heures, même des jours auraient pu passer, je ne savais plus. Il n'y avait que lui et moi, nous en train de faire l'amour. Enfin, quand je pensai que j'en pouvais plus, Edward frémit contre moi et trouva sa propre libération, nous faisant jouir tous les deux. Je restai allongée en sueur sous lui et il me sourit gentiment. Il poussa mes cheveux en sueur de mon visage. "Bella, mon amour, est-ce que c'était trop?"

"Non, oh non, c'était parfait." Cela avait toujours été ainsi avec lui.

Il avait l'air soulagé. "Bon, je pense que je me suis laissé emporter. Je ne sais pas quand je vais pouvoir être de nouveau avec toi."

Je n'aimais pas l'entendre parler comme ça. "Tu seras avec moi dans trois jours, je te le garantis."

Il secoua la tête. "Bella, mon amour, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, tu seras tellement concentrée sur ta faim..."

"Edward, je sais que le sang sera mon objectif principal au début mais une fois que j'aurais chassé, je te promets de t'attaquer à la première occasion."

Il rit. "Tu ferais mieux d'espérer avoir raison parce que je pourrais juste te prendre au mot."

"Compte dessus, monsieur."

"Je vais le faire." Il me donna un rapide baiser sur le nez et roula hors de moi. "Maintenant, je pense que tu dois prendre ton moment humain. On ira dans la grande maison, ils sont tous en train de te faire un petit déjeuner."

"Hum, qui, ils?"

"Toute la famille, crois-le ou non. De plus, Alice veut que tu portes un t-shirt court qui est apparemment dans le troisième tiroir de la commode." T-shirt court, pourquoi... oh! Edward sourit en voyant mon expression. "Ils veulent tous voir ton piercing." Je n'avais pas du tout compris pourquoi ils étaient tous fascinés par ce piercing mais je me dis que je pouvais supporter leur bizarrerie, après tout ils étaient tous en train de me faire un petit-déjeuner.

Je pris le t-shirt et le jeans et je partis prendre une douche et me rendre présentable. Une demi-heure plus tard nous nous dirigeâmes vers la maison principale pour retrouver la famille. Edward passa son bras autour de ma taille et joua avec la petite note de musique sur mon ventre. Peut-être que tous les vampires aimaient les choses brillantes? Comment pourrais-je le savoir?

Nous entrâmes dans la cuisine et ça me fit rire de les voir. Emmett avait mis une énorme toque et un tablier de chef cuisinier et il était en train de froncer les sourcils vers une poêle pleine d'œufs brûlés. "Pourquoi ont-ils brûlé? Je les ai mis à cuire pendant quinze minutes, ça ne peut pas être déjà cuit. "

Esmée soupira. "Emmett, je t'ai dit qu'il ne faut pas longtemps pour brouiller des œufs, ils sont prêts quand ils ne sont plus liquides." Il jeta la poêle à la poubelle puis en prit une autre dans le placard qui était bien trop approvisionné puisqu'il n'y avait que moi qui mangeait et encore pas pour très longtemps. Je regardai avec étonnement Emmett jeter les œufs dans la poêle comme un chef.

"Hé, petite sœur, as-tu faim?"

Alice et Jasper entrèrent par la porte arrière les bras chargés de melons et de pastèques. "Nous avons trouvé des melons!" cria Alice quand elle m'aperçut, posant le melon et me prenant dans ses bras. "Bonjour Bella! Tu sembles en forme!" Elle rit et je rougis, sachant qu'ils savaient tous ce que nous avions fait ce matin.

"Hey, Alice. C'est beaucoup de fruits que tu as là, tu ne penses pas vraiment que je vais manger une pastèque entière?"

"Non, ne sois pas bête! C'est du jardin de Esmée, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais n'en prendre qu'une tranche."

Esmée avait déjà des pastèques? Depuis combien de temps avaient-ils cette maison?

"Euh, depuis combien de temps ..."

Esmée sourit, sachant ce que j'allais demander. "Nous avons cette propriété depuis trente ans. Nous n'avons pas vécu ici pendant environ vingt mais j'ai embauché des gens pour prendre soin de la propriété quand nous ne sommes pas là et je viens de temps en temps."

"Oh." Je sentis Edward derrière moi et je m'appuyai contre lui, levant mes bras au-dessus de ma tête et les enveloppant derrière son cou. Ce mouvement fit que mon t-shirt noir remonta et tout à coup Emmett laissa tomber la fourchette avec laquelle il battait les œufs. Je le regardai, il avait la bouche grande ouverte.

"C'est vrai." Sa voix était plus faible qu'un chuchotement puis il marcha lentement vers moi, presque comme dans un état second.

"Euh, quoi?" Je regardai autour de moi pour qu'on m'explique mais je ne vis qu'Alice qui riait silencieusement, Esmée qui secouait la tête et Jasper qui semblait hagard aussi.

"Que se passe-t-il les gars?"

"Tellement sexy." Je m'appuyai contre Edward alors qu'Emmett tendait la main vers moi.

Sans blague… Emmett… qui avait Rosalie, bordel de merde… il ne pouvait pas m'appeler sexy?

"Puis-je le toucher?" Le? Depuis quand il se référait à moi en tant que IL ? Pourquoi demandait-il à Edward la permission de me toucher?

"Demande-lui." Edward ne semblait pas heureux.

"Bella?" Emmett se tourna vers moi avec des yeux suppliants. Sérieusement, il ressemblait à un chiot géant. "Puis-je le toucher, s'il te plait?"

"Pour l'amour du ciel! Toucher quoi?" Stupides mystérieux vampires.

Il me regarda comme si j'étais folle. "Ton piercing." Oh, ça? Je regardai vers mon piercing et je haussai les épaules. Ça sera un peu bizarre que quelqu'un d'autre qu'Edward me touche mais Emmett était mon frère maintenant, alors pourquoi pas?

"Je suppose que oui." Edward se raidit un peu contre moi mais ne dit rien et Emmett sourit comme s'il venait de remporter un Oscar ou autre chose. Il venait de mettre son index contre le métal argenté quand un flou blond entra dans la cuisine et claqua sur sa main. Edward vit ce qui allait arriver et il me bougea pour que Rosalie ne me renverse pas.

"Emmett McCarty, _ne pense même pas_ la toucher de cette façon!" fulmina-t-elle. "Tout d'un coup elle est plus sexy que moi juste parce qu'elle a ce piercing ? Pourquoi tu ne vas pas te chercher une humaine ? Tu pourrais avoir les piercings au nombril, des bébés, de la chaleur et tout le reste!" Elle ramassa la pastèque d'Alice et la lança sur Emmett. Il l'esquiva à peine et tendit la main vers elle.

"Rosie, chérie ..."

"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça! Regardez-vous… tous, agissant comme si c'était un jour de fête. Faire le dernier petit repas pour l'humaine, admirer son nouveau bijou qu'elle a eu juste pour être différente, encore plus spéciale!"

Rosalie me regarda avec plus de colère et d'animosité que jamais. "Je pensais que tu retrouverais ton bon sens mais nous sommes ici, c'est le jour où tu vas mourir et tu fais comme si tout allait bien. Sais- tu honnêtement ce que tu vas abandonner?"

J'ouvris la bouche, ne sachant même pas si je devais tenter de lui répondre en ce moment. Edward se déplaça afin de me protéger, au cas où Rosalie décide de m'attaquer physiquement et pas seulement verbalement. "Rose, je ne tolèrerai que tu parles à ma femme comme ça."

Elle lui grogna. "Oh, bien sûr, Dieu nous préserve de lui dire qu'elle est bête de sacrifier son humanité pour être avec toi pour toujours. Je suis sûre que je ne suis pas la seule... "

Esmée posa une main sur son épaule. "En fait, tu es la seule qui n'accepte pas le choix de Bella et qui n'est pas heureuse qu'elle fasse partie de cette famille. Nous comprenons tous la décision de Bella et je peux te dire que si j'étais dans sa situation, je ferais exactement le même choix." Rose souffla en entendant cela et j'avoue que je fus aussi surprise de l'entendre. Esmée avait toujours voulu être une mère.

Esmée enleva son tablier et nous regarda dans les yeux l'un après l'autre, en terminant avec moi. Elle prit ma main et la serra légèrement. "Que vous soyez surpris, je peux le comprendre. Oui, j'ai encore parfois envie de tenir un bébé dans mes bras et de savoir que ce bébé est à moi. Mais le seul homme avec qui j'ai jamais voulu avoir un bébé, c'est Carlisle et de toute évidence, il ne peut pas être le père de mon enfant. J'ai ma famille, pas liée par le sang mais liée par choix. Cela me satisfait." Elle se tourna vers Rosalie. "Je suis désolée que tu veuilles plus, personne ne peut te blâmer pour cela mais tu ne peux pas blâmer Bella pour son choix. Je ferai la même chose."

"Tout comme moi." Alice enroula ses petits bras autour de la taille de Jasper. "Jazz est mon monde et je ne veux rien sans lui. Est-ce que cela fait de moi une mauvaise personne, Rose?" La bouche de Rosalie s'ouvrit et ferma tandis qu'elle luttait pour trouver des mots.

"Elle abandonne tellement et elle ne s'en rend même pas compte..."

Il était temps pour moi d'intervenir, je détestais qu'ils parlent de moi comme si je n'étais pas là.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je ne le réalise pas, Rosalie? J'ai dû dire adieu à Jacob, Billy et Charlie. Penses-tu que je l'aie fait à la légère? Que cela ne m'affecte pas du tout? Que je ne pense pas à eux chaque jour et que je souhaite qu'il y ait un moyen... "

"Mais il y a un moyen! Tu peux rester humaine!"

"Je ne veux pas rester humaine, Rosalie. Je veux être avec Edward. Toujours. Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui et il ne peut pas vivre sans moi. Bien sûr, je pourrais rester humaine mais je vieillirai et mourrai et Edward finira seul. Que penses-tu que cela va lui faire? Tu sais ce que ça lui fera, tu l'as vu quand nous avons été séparés. Je veux l'éternité avec lui. Peut-être que c'est égoïste de ma part mais c'est ce que je veux et c'est ce qui me rend heureuse. Je ne peux pas vivre d'une autre manière. Je respecte ton point de vue… maintenant s'il te plaît essaie de respecter le mien."

Elle me fixa pendant un moment puis secoua la tête. "Tu as fait ton choix et il est clair que ce n'est même pas la peine de t'en parler. Ne viens pas pleurer auprès de moi quand tu le regretteras. Je ne vais pas rester dans les parages pour regarder foutre ta vie en l'air." Elle tourna les talons et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte derrière elle.

Emmett l'air dépité revint vers moi. "Je suis désolé, Bella, elle veut juste... elle voudrait juste que les choses soient différentes. Ce n'est pas vraiment ton choix qu'elle hait, c'est qu'elle ne l'ait pas eu."

Je m'avançai et je le serrai dans mes bras, il semblait en avoir bien besoin. "Je sais, Emmett. Je comprends, vraiment. Ça doit être difficile de vivre sans jamais obtenir la chose qu'on veut le plus au monde." Il me serra aussi et sourit tristement.

"Ouais, ça doit l'être. Elle ne comprend tout simplement pas qu'Edward est ce que tu veux le plus. Moi je le comprends parce que Rosie est mon tout. Je souhaiterai pouvoir aussi l'être pour elle mais elle veut plus."

Pauvre Emmett, comment ne réalise-t-elle que quand elle montre de l'insatisfaction pour sa vie, elle fait du mal à Emmett? Il savait qu'elle l'abandonnerait pour avoir une vie humaine et la possibilité d'avoir des enfants. Ça devait être horrible pour lui.

"Elle a beaucoup de chance de t'avoir, Emmett. Et je sais qu'elle le sait, même si elle ne pense pas toujours à le montrer ou le dire."

Il embrassa mon front. "Merci pour cela, Bella. Pour ma part, je suis incroyablement heureux que tu sois ma petite sœur. Je suis ravi que nous puissions te garder pour toujours. Je dois y aller, pendant que... tu sais mais je reviendrai et je serai là pendant ta transformation."

Je ris et lui donnai une autre étreinte. "Je suis heureuse de l'entendre. Tu pourras me raconter plus de blagues, planifier plus de frasques auxquelles je pourrai participer dans un an ou deux, d'accord?"

Un vrai sourire s'étira sur son visage. "Bah oui! Oh, nous pouvons tout à fait aller dans les bars où il y a des motards et tu pourras défier les grands mecs poilus au bras de fer. Tu vas les détruire ! Ça va être épique!" Je ris avec lui, heureuse de revoir le sourire sur son visage.

"Compte sur ça."

"Désolé pour les œufs et les melons." Il jeta un regard sur la deuxième série d'œufs brûlés, nous les avions tous oubliés pendant la crise de Rosalie.

"C'est bon, je n'ai pas vraiment faim de toute façon."

Il hocha la tête et sembla de nouveau triste. "Eh bien, je ferais mieux d'aller parler à Rose. Prends soin de toi et je te verrai bientôt, d'accord? N'oublie pas, nous avons un match de catch dans quelques jours!" Je l'enlaçai une fois de plus. "Va rejoindre Rose, fais la sourire comme tu l'as fait pour moi." Il me donna un baiser sur le front.

"Prends soin d'elle, Edward."

Edward hocha la tête. "Tu sais que je le ferai. Et toi, va prendre soin de Rose."

"Tu sais que je le ferai." Emmett se dirigea vers où Rose avait disparu.

Alice laissa échapper un petit soupir. "Eh bien, c'était intéressant. Je suis désolée, je l'ai vu venir mais je pensai que c'était mieux qu'elle puisse laisser sortir tout ça... Je pense qu'elle va accepter les choses plus rapidement de cette manière."

"Tout va bien, Alice, ce n'est pas comme si c'était une surprise."

Edward enroula ses bras autour de moi. "Pourtant, elle n'aurait jamais dû te parler de cette façon. Je pouvais l'entendre devenir de plus en plus agitée mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle aurait fait... "

Je le coupai. "Edward, tout va bien, je ne veux pas qu'elle se censure pour moi. Elle a dit ce que elle avait à dire, j'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire et nous pouvons aller de l'avant."

Il fronça les sourcils. "Es-tu sûre? Si elle a dit quelque chose qui t'as bouleversée ou t'as fait changer d'avis, nous pouvons attendre. Nous n'avons pas besoin de le faire aujourd'hui."

Je ris et je me tournai dans ses bras, prenant son magnifique visage dans mes mains. "Mon choix est fait et c'est vrai depuis moment où j'ai découvert ce que tu es. Rien de ce que quelqu'un me dit ne pourrait changer cela. Je te veux et je veux notre éternité. Plus de retard." Ses yeux dorés semblèrent se dérider à mes mots, prenant une teinte encore plus lumineuse quand il vit que je n'hésitais pas.

Jasper prit la parole. "Je pense que nous allons partir." Il vint vers moi me prenant dans ses bras rapidement. "Je ne peux pas être ici au début mais je serai de retour dès que je peux et je vais t'aider autant que je peux." De quoi parlait-il? Comment pourrait-il m'aider ?

Avant que je puisse demander, Alice s'élança dans mes bras, en me faisant tourner joyeusement. "Tout ira bien, Bella! Je le vois parfaitement. Tu vas être magnifique!"

Edward grogna. "Elle est déjà magnifique!" Je levai les yeux au ciel.

Alice le frappa sur le bras et un bruit retentissant résonna dans la cuisine. "Je le sais mais elle va être encore plus surprenante." Edward s'adoucit un peu à cela. Alice se tourna vers moi. "Je sais que ce qui va arriver sera douloureux mais n'oublie pas que nous serons tous là pour toi, pendant et après, d'accord? "

"Je sais, Alice. Je t'aime et je te dis à très bientôt."

Elle me serra dans ses bras une autre fois. "Je vais avoir beaucoup de nouveaux vêtements et d'autres trucs pour quand tu te réveilleras!"

Je gémis. "Alice!"

"Je sais, je sais. Ne pas trop en faire. Trop tard!" Elle prit la main de Jasper et dansa vers la porte, tournoyant comme elle seule pouvait le faire.

Jasper se retourna avant leur départ. "En passant, merci Bella pour le piercing au nombril. " Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur alors qu'Alice murmurait. "On va juste dire que la pensée du piercing nous a inspiré et on en reste là." Je me sentis rougir mais ils rirent et partirent chasser.

Esmée s'approcha alors, me tendant quelques tranches de melon. "Ce n'est pas le petit-déjeuner que j'avais imaginé mais au moins c'est quelque chose."

"C'est beaucoup, Esmée, puis honnêtement je n'ai pas faim de toute façon." J'avais mangé plus que ma part hier soir.

Elle prit ma main et me conduisit à la table de la cuisine. "Est-ce que tu es nerveuse?" Nerveuse?

Je ne me sentais pas du tout nerveuse.

"Étonnamment pas. Je suis un peu inquiète mais je suis aussi très excitée."

Elle repoussa mes cheveux de mon visage, ses doigts frais chatouillant mon cuir chevelu.

"Je suis heureuse. Je ne vais pas te dire que ces prochains jours vont être faciles pour toi mais tu es l'une des personnes les plus fortes que je connaisse et je sais que tu vas le supporter." Je ne savais pas quoi dire à cela. Moi, forte? "Tu l'es. Tu gères tout ce qui t'arrive avec grâce. " Je faillis ricaner en entendant ça. Esmée me confondait clairement avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Je lui souris. "Personne n'a jamais utilisé le mot grâce pour parler de moi, Esmée."

Elle se contenta de sourire sereinement. "C'est parce qu'ils ne te connaissent pas comme moi je te connais. Une mère le voit." Elle avait l'air un peu nerveuse de dire ces mots." J'espère que tu ne le prends pas mal mais je pense à toi comme à ma fille, tu sais. Je sais que tu as une mère... "

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et je secouai la tête. "Non, Esmée, je te considère comme une mère. Ce n'est pas un secret, ma mère était ma meilleure amie mais elle n'était pas très maternelle. Tu es exactement qui je choisirais pour être ma mère… que j'ai choisi pour être ma mère."

Elle haleta et posa une main sur ses lèvres. Je pense qu'elle aurait pleuré si elle avait pu. "Oh Bella!" Elle enfouit sa tête dans mes cheveux, me tenant pendant plusieurs minutes. Edward sembla sur le point d'éclater de bonheur, son visage splendide semblait éclairé de l'intérieur. "C'était la meilleure chose qu'on m'ait jamais dite. Merci."

Je regardai Esmée surprise. "Pas besoin de me remercier. Je te remercie de m'accepter dans votre famille. Tu m'as accueillie dès le premier jour, lorsque tu étais certainement nerveuse au sujet de mon arrivée dans la vie d'Edward."

"Tu as fait de lui un homme entier. J'ai pu le voir dès le début et je suis tellement reconnaissante pour cela. Je suis si heureuse d'avoir ma famille réunie. C'est comme ainsi que ça doit être." Elle se leva de sa chaise et je fus enveloppée dans son étreinte fraîche une fois de plus. "Je ne serai pas loin, promis."

"Je sais, maman." Ses yeux se remplirent d'émotion à nouveau et elle m'embrassa sur la joue, quittant la pièce sans rien dire d'autre.

Edward s'assit à côté de moi et me prit la main, enlaçant nos doigts ensemble.

"Mon amour, tu m'étonnes chaque jour."

"Comment cela?"

"Tu n'aurais pas pu mieux dire. Ce que tu viens de faire pour Esmée... cela signifie tout pour elle. "

"J'ai juste dit ce que je pense. Je pense à elle comme à une mère. Elle est la plus gentille, la plus douce personne que j'ai jamais rencontrée. Elle était vraiment faite pour être mère. Peut-être qu'elle ne l'est pas au sens traditionnel mais cela lui va magnifiquement."

"C'est vrai. Veux-tu manger ce melon ou..."

"Pouvons-nous juste... comment allons-nous procéder? Ici?"

Il sembla réfléchir. "Non, en fait, je pensais que ce serait mieux si nous allions à l'extérieur. Nous ne voulons pas cette odeur dans la maison et je ne veux vraiment pas le faire quelque part où je vais tous les jours. Si je te mords dans notre lit, je vais y penser à chaque fois que nous y serons et je ne veux pas faire ça." Ça paraissait évident.

"Très bien, allons-y." J'avais impression que j'avais fait mille adieux et j'étais plus que prête à commencer à dire bonjour.

"Carlisle va arriver, il sera là dans une minute. Il va rester ici, assez près pour venir rapidement si quelque chose tourne mal." Je hochai la tête. Je ne voulais pas penser que quelque chose puisse mal tourner.

"Alors, euh, comment allons-nous faire?" Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure, un peu nerveuse, de discuter de la logistique.

Edward ne semblait pas vraiment à l'aise avec ma question. "J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait aller s'assoir sur une couverture, discuter, trainer un peu… puis je le ferai."

"Allons-nous faire l'amour avant?"

"Non, sauf si tu le veux vraiment. Je ne veux pas vraiment assimiler notre amour avec la décision de te transformer."

"Non, tu as raison." Bien que je pensais que ce serait romantique qu'il me morde en bougeant en moi mais je ne veux pas que nous repensions à cela à chaque fois que nous ferions l'amour.

Carlisle arriva et nous sourit. "Edward, Bella, comment allez-vous?" Ses mots étaient simples mais chargés de sens.

"Je vais bien, Carlisle." Aucune nervosité dans ma voix, j'étais fière de moi.

Edward rit. "Visiblement je suis plus nerveux qu'elle..."

Il me sourit. "C'est parce qu'elle a foi en toi, tout comme moi, fils. Tu vas pouvoir le gérer."

Edward passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, un signe certain de son stress. "Je sais. Alice m'a montré que tout irait bien."

Je tirai sur sa main. "Je le sais. Tu penses trop."

Carlisle s'esclaffa. "Qui, Edward? Sûrement pas!" Je ris, c'était drôle d'entendre Carlisle être sarcastique.

Edward fronça les sourcils vers nous. "Moquez-vous de moi et on oublie tout. Je peux aller chasser avec les autres, c'est peut-être Carlisle qui te transformera…" Un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

J'acquiesçai calmement. "Peut-être qu'il le devra. Et puis alors peut-être que mon mari va passer l'éternité avec une femme très malheureuse." Son petit sourire s'évanouit.

"Oh non, c'est moi qui doit te rendre heureuse. Tu pourras essayer d'être en colère contre moi mais cela ne durera pas longtemps. "

"Humm, le temps ne sera pas important alors? Donc, je peux rester en colère une décennie ou deux et ce ne sera qu'une goutte dans l'océan du temps mais j'imagine... "

Il écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes. "Non, je ne vais pas te permettre d'être malheureuse pour une seconde, sans parler de décennies! "

"Bon, alors assez de taquineries."

Il suça mon oreille. "Oh, je vais te taquiner encore, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais tu vas aimer, je te le promets. " Je tremblai à ses mots érotiques et à son souffle frais sur moi.

"Es-tu sûr de ne pas vouloir faire l'amour avant?"

Carlisle se racla la gorge et je sursautai. J'avais oublié qu'il était là. "Est-ce que l'un de vous a des questions?"

Edward sembla un peu mal à l'aise, regardant de Carlisle à moi.

"Combien de sang devrais-je prendre?"

"Pas plus de un litre et demi. Je suppose que tu vas passer par la jugulaire?"

Edward hocha la tête. C'était plutôt étrange d'entendre discuter de prendre mon sang comme si c'était une procédure médicale. "D'accord, tu dois envisager de mordre ses poignets et peut-être son artère fémorale." Edward sembla bouleversé à ces nouvelles.

"Je ne veux pas laisser des cicatrices sur tout son corps."

"Edward, personne ne sera en mesure de les voir."

"Je les verrai! Tu les verras! Elle les verra!"

"Edward, ce n'est pas une grosse affaire, je suis habitué à voir des cicatrices."

Il fronça les sourcils. "C'est un gros problème pour moi. Je déteste l'idée de te marquer." Il traça un doigt sur la cicatrice à mon poignet, souvenir de l'attaque de James.

"Mais ce seront tes marques. Les marques qui montreront que je t'appartiens." Ses yeux s'assombrirent à cela, ses narines se dilatèrent un peu. Je commençai à me demander de nouveau si ce n'était pas dans notre intérêt de faire l'amour avant qu'il me morde.

Ses yeux noirs se posèrent sur Carlisle. "Jugulaire et fémorale, est-ce que c'est suffisant?"

"Oui, ce sont les deux artères principales, le venin sera transporté plus rapidement."

"Ok. Tu viendras quand j'ai fini?"

"Oui, je t'aiderai à la ramener ici. La chambre d'amis qui est prête."

Les yeux d'Edward revinrent à leur couleur dorée naturelle quand il se calma.

"Très bien." Il me regarda. "Bella, es-tu prête?"

"Ben oui." Je fis en sorte de le regarder dans les yeux et de lui laisser voir que je n'avais pas la moindre arrière-pensée.

"Bella, as-tu des questions?"

Je me tournai vers Carlisle. "Est-ce que je vais avoir des médicaments ou quoi que ce soit? Devrais-je les prendre maintenant? "

Il secoua la tête. "Non, je ne veux pas te donner quelque chose qui pourrait ralentir la progression du venin. Alice a dit que la morphine ne marche pas. Jasper va t'aider. "

"Comment ça Jasper va m'aider?"

"Bella, mon amour, Jasper est volontaire pour utiliser son don pour t'aider à soulager la douleur. Il ne sera pas en mesure d'aider tout le temps mais il va le faire aussi longtemps qu'il pourra."

"Il ne peut pas faire ça! Je ne veux pas que Jasper ait mal pour moi! Edward, comment as-tu pu lui demander cela? "

Il me lança un regard noir. "Je ne lui ai pas demandé, je n'y même pas pensé. Il s'est porté volontaire. Il veut le faire, Bella. "

"Mais pourquoi?" Comment peut-il proposer cela pour moi?

"Parce que tu es sa sœur maintenant, parce qu'il se sent toujours coupable de t'avoir attaquée il y a un an. "

"C'est ridicule. Il ne m'a pas blessée et il n'a pas pu contrôler sa réaction. Rien de tout cela n'est de sa faute."

Carlisle intervint. "Nous savons cela, Bella. Il le sait aussi mais cela n'empêche pas sa culpabilité. Il a vu ce que ça a fait à Alice et à Edward de te quitter, à nous tous, vraiment, et il se sent responsable. "

"Mais il n'avait rien fait! Edward avait fait le choix de partir." Il grimaça et je caressai sa joue. Nous n'allions pas avoir cette discussion à nouveau. "Je ne te blâme pas, pas plus que je lui fais des reproches. Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente obligé de rattraper quelque chose qui n'était pas de sa faute."

Carlisle mit sa main sur mon épaule. "Même s'il ne se sentait pas coupable, Bella, il le ferait pour toi. Tu es de la famille maintenant et nous ne restons pas assis quand l'un de nous a mal."

"Mais j'ai..."

"Dis-moi quelque chose. Si la situation était inversée et que tu avais le pouvoir de diminuer les douleurs de Jasper, que ferais-tu? " Merde, il avait trouvé le bon argument.

"Bien sûr, mais ..."

"Tu crois que tu es la seule à pouvoir te sacrifier? Il veut le faire Bella."

"Il a besoin de le faire," dit Edward. "Tu en sais un peu plus sur son passé, bien sûr mais tu ne sais pas tout. Il a créé un grand nombre de nouveau-nés et les a laissé tous seuls. Il n'a rien fait pour soulager leur souffrance et avec le temps cela commence à le déranger. Il voit ça comme une rédemption, rédemption à la fois pour t'avoir attaquée et pour tous les autres dans son passé."

Je ne pouvais pas argumenter. "Très bien mais je devrais faire quelque chose pour lui en échange."

Edward rit. "Et puis il va se sentir redevable à nouveau. Considère que vous êtes quittes. " Je soupirai. Nous verrons.

"Bon, mordre, brûler, chambre d'amis, l'aide de Jasper, je me réveille comme un vampire. Ça résume tout, non? Rien de plus dont nous devons discuter?" Edward regarda Carlisle qui haussa les épaules. "Très bien, alors, allons-y." Je me levai et je tirai la main d'Edward.

Carlisle s'approcha et posa ses deux mains sur mes épaules. "Bella, je sais que je l'ai dit avant mais je sens que je dois le dire à nouveau. Bienvenue dans notre famille." Je retins les larmes qui venaient et je lâchai la main d'Edward afin de pouvoir mettre mes bras autour de Carlisle. Je me blottis contre sa poitrine de pierre.

"Merci de m'accepter et de vouloir que je sois l'une des vôtres." Je n'oublierai jamais qu'il m'avait donné son vote quand j'avais demandé à la famille de décider pour ma transformation. Son soutien signifiait beaucoup.

"Tu as toujours été l'une de nous, tu vas juste être un peu plus durable maintenant." Il recula et donna une brève accolade à Edward. "Tu seras très bien et je serai ici si tu as besoin de moi."

Edward retourna son étreinte et prit ma main dans la sienne. Il ramassa une couverture et me conduisit à l'arrière vers la porte coulissante en verre. "A bientôt, Carlisle." Il me sourit et nous regarda descendre la colline derrière la maison. Edward s'arrêta quand nous fûmes hors de vue de la maison principale puis il étendit la couverture sur l'herbe.

Nous étions près de l'un des jardins d'Esmée, une profusion de fleurs dans des tons bleus, rouges, jaunes et violets ponctuait la zone autour de nous, me rappelant notre prairie. "As-tu demandé à Esmée de planter cela ici? "

Edward l'air presque embarrassé répondit. "Ben oui."

"Il y a combien de temps?"

Ses yeux dorés scrutèrent les miens, brûlant avec une certaine émotion que je ne pouvais pas identifier.

"Le lendemain de notre premier rendez-vous dans la prairie, quand j'ai su que je voulais être avec toi aussi longtemps que tu voudrais de moi. " Je n'avais aucune réponse cohérente à ce que je venais d'entendre alors je lui sautai dessus et il me prit dans ses bras quand je pressai mes lèvres contre les siennes et enveloppai mes jambes autour de sa taille.

"Humm, Bella," ses mots étaient étouffés contre mes lèvres. Je me reculai pour entendre ce qu'il disait tandis qu'il nous ramenait vers la couverture, me gardant sur ses genoux.

"C'était pour quoi ça?"

"Pour vouloir me garder avec toi, même si tu ne savais pas que ce serait pour toujours. "

Il me caressa la joue. "Ça sera pour toujours, juste différemment. J'aurais fait en sorte de te suivre dans la mort. Je suis heureux que tu aies déjoué cela car tu as raison, une vie ne suffira pas."

J'appuyai mes lèvres contre les siennes. "L'éternité pourrait ne pas être suffisante quand il s'agit de toi et de moi." Il grogna et m'embrassa plus fort, ses mains plongeant dans mes cheveux. Je me fondis contre son corps dur, me rapprochant de lui autant que je le pouvais. Il n'était jamais assez proche, même quand il était à l'intérieur de moi, je voulais plus. Je sentis la chaleur se répandre à travers mon corps et je le voulais de nouveau.

"Edward, es-tu sûr de ne pas faire cette chose… faire l'amour?" Le rire gronda dans sa poitrine, je pouvais le sentir partout.

"Bella, tu me tentes, tu ne sais même pas combien."

Je soufflai me reculant pour mettre de la distance entre nous. "Eh bien, si tu ne veux pas faire l'amour on va passer au truc suivant : me mordre!" Il resta bouche bée devant moi, surpris. "Quoi? Si je dois attendre trois longues journées pour faire l'amour à mon mari, alors je veux en finir dès que possible!"

"Bella, amour, ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas te faire l'amour. Et juste parce que je ne veux pas te mordre en faisant l'amour ne signifie pas que je ne peux pas faire quelque chose pour toi."

Quelque chose? Quelque chose comme... "Quoi?"

"Tu sais où se trouve ton artère fémorale?" Oui, c'est dans le haut de la jambe ... oh OH! "Je peux voir sur ton visage que tu le sais. Voudrais-tu que…?" Edward laissa retomber sa main sur ma cuisse, me caressant doucement alors que ses yeux trouvèrent les miens.

"Euh, oui?" Ça sortit comme une question, pourquoi ? Je n'avais aucune question ! Je le voulais.

"Alors je peux te donner du plaisir et puis je te mordrai là?" Cette fois-ci je hochai juste la tête. Il me poussa de ses genoux et m'allongea sur la couverture, rampant sur moi. Je gémis quand je sentis son érection entre nous et je poussai contre lui. Ses lèvres capturèrent à nouveau les miennes pendant que ses mains cheminèrent en bas de mes bras, laissant la chair de poule dans leur sillage. Il se déplaça vers mon cou, sa langue froide traçant la courbe, là où il me mordrait sous peu. Cela devrait me faire peur, je suppose, mais tout ce que cela me fit fut de m'exciter. Je tremblais contre lui.

"Veux-tu savoir ce que je vais faire?"

"Quoi?"

"Veux-tu que je te dise ce que je vais faire, quand je vais te mordre ou veux-tu que je le fasse sans t'avertir?" Ses lèvres étaient sur mon ventre maintenant, embrassant tout autour de mon nombril puis touchant mon piercing qu'il aimait tant.

Qu'est-ce que je veux? Est-ce que je veux tout savoir en détail? NON! "Fais-le, Edward, aucun avertissement."

Ses doigts défirent le bouton de mon jeans et il fit glisser la fermeture éclair vers le bas. J'arquai mon dos quand il tira sur le jeans et la culotte ensemble, me laissant juste mon t-shirt. "Tellement belle," souffla-t-il. Ses lèvres retournèrent vers mon corps, laissant une trace sur ma hanche et plus bas vers mon centre, où j'étais plus que prête pour lui. Sa langue traça mes plis, m'envoyant immédiatement dans l'extase. Il continua à m'envoyer des vagues de plaisir. Ses mains serrées autour de miennes, me tenant fermement alors que je tressautais contre lui.

Je sentis, plutôt que vis sa tête se déplacer légèrement vers la droite. Sa langue traça doucement ma cuisse intérieure. Je lui jetai un regard et une paire d'yeux noirs m'observa. J'eus à peine le temps de respirer avant que sa bouche s'ouvre et qu'il me morde.

Ça ne fit pas mal, pas à cet instant. Je regardai presqu'impartialement mon sang commencer à colorer ses lèvres. Ses yeux restèrent sur moi pendant qu'il se nourrissait du sang provenant de ma cuisse. Je commençai à me sentir un peu patraque, ma réaction habituelle à l'odeur du sang. Sa langue passa sur la morsure en la scellant.

Je fermai les yeux en commençant à sentir la chaleur brûlante dans mes veines, une chaleur très différente de la chaleur que j'avais sentie il y a quelques secondes, pendant qu'il m'avait donné du plaisir. Ses lèvres rencontrèrent les miennes et je goûtai mon propre sang. Le dégoût du sang ne venait même pas, alors que le feu commençait à brûler dans le bas de mon corps. "Je t'aime, Bella." Sa voix semblait sortir d'un filtre. Je voulais répondre mais je ne pouvais pas ouvrir la bouche.

Je sentis vaguement quelque chose de froid contre mon cou puis quelque chose me pinça. Une partie de moi savait qu'il buvait le sang de mon cou maintenant. Je voulais mettre mes mains dans ses cheveux, le tenir là pour le soutenir mais mes membres étaient lourds. Je savais que sa main était toujours dans la mienne car j'avais froid dans ma main gauche, le seul endroit où je sentais autre chose que de la chaleur. La brûlure se déplaçait à travers mon corps, particulièrement forte dans mon cou. Il devait pousser son venin en moi. C'était bien, pensai-je. J'entendis vaguement, cette voix d'ange qui était tout pour moi. "Pour toujours mon amour."

* * *

 _ **Qu'en pensez-vous ?**_

 _ **Chacun a une réaction différente...**_

 _ **La transformation a commencé**_

 _ **On verra comment Bella va la supporter et Edward aussi.**_

 _ **Merci de nous lire et de commenter**_


	24. Chapitre 24

.

 **Chapitre 23**

 _ **Edward**_

Ce goût. Ce goût sucré et sensationnel. Il n'y avait rien de tel que le sang de Bella. Je me rappellerai cette saveur pour l'éternité mais l'avoir, ici, maintenant, coulant librement dans ma bouche était comme un cadeau de vie. Le sang chaud était tout ce que j'avais jamais voulu mais maintenant je voulais davantage autre chose de plus que son sang.

La jeune fille, _ma fille_ , mon âme. Sa vie était entre mes mains, sa mort sur mes lèvres. Je grinçai des dents pour dompter la bête, l'animal qui voulait la vider. Mon corps frémit d'effort quand j'arrêtai de boire. Je rassemblai tout le venin qui avait jailli dans ma bouche et je le repoussai en elle, prenant une dernière longue lampée de ce sang enivrant. J'appuyai mes lèvres sur cette marque que j'avais faite dans son cou : "Pour toujours, mon amour," murmurai-je contre sa peau douce.

La vue de son corps pâle et sans vie était assez pour dompter la bête qui réclamait encore du sang. Je glissai ma main sur la sienne et je pressai mon doigt à son poignet, sentant le rythme de son cœur ralentir à mon contact. Son rythme cardiaque, jadis si fort et si important, était déjà sporadique, de longs et lents battements suivis d'un coup rapide puis le silence, suivi d'un autre rythme lent. Cela sonnait si faux. Je pouvais reconnaitre les battements de son cœur à des kilomètres mais ce beau son était remplacé par cette cacophonie irrégulière. Je détestais ça. Je la serrai contre moi, prêt à courir chez Carlisle parce que quelque chose n'allait pas quand il apparut à mes côtés.

"Carlisle... j'ai foiré. Je pris trop de sang. Arrange ça!" Je tenais Bella avec un bras tout en le saisissant avec l'autre. Elle était déjà plus froide. L'amour de mon existence se mourait et j'en étais la cause. Je voudrai la rejoindre dans la mort, il n'y avait aucun doute sur cela. J'irai voir les Volturi et ils seraient plus qu'heureux de me tuer cette fois. La mort était trop simple pour moi. Je pourrai provoquer Jane, pour qu'elle me torture pendant un certain temps. C'était ce que je méritais pour avoir pris une telle lumière au monde. Caius aura sans aucun doute du plaisir en voyant Félix arracher mes membres et les jeter dans le feu. J'avais mérité un tel traitement.

"Edward, elle va bien." Quoi? Comment ça? Son rythme cardiaque ralentissait, déjà. Elle était froide. Je la saisis, la serrant fort et je commençai à me balancer d'avant en arrière.

"Non, non, j'ai mal fait, c'est trop rapide. Ça doit l'être."

Sa main frappa mon épaule et il me maintint en place. "Edward, écoute-moi. C'est parfaitement normal. Son rythme cardiaque est irrégulier parce que le venin est en train de passer à travers son système. Ce n'est pas uniformément espacé, parfois les battements sont plus rapides, parfois lents."

"Mais elle est froide."

"C'est le venin. C'est une bonne chose, fils." Il tendit la main pour la prendre. Je ne voulais pas, honnêtement mais un grognement sortit de ma gorge et il s'arrêta.

"Très bien, porte la à la maison maintenant, Edward. Nous allons la mettre dans le lit et tu pourras aller chercher les autres ... "

"Je ne vais pas la laisser! Comment peux-tu me demander ça? Je ne peux pas être loin d'elle, Carlisle. Je ne peux pas." Etait-il fou? Je ne voulais pas la quitter, jamais.

"Très bien, fils, nous allons rentrer à la maison et la mettre à l'aise. Les autres seront ici bientôt. Alice va voir que tout va bien et ils vont revenir. Je suis fier de toi, tu as bien fait."

"Alice? Oui, j'ai besoin d'Alice. J'ai besoin de Jasper. Bella a besoin de Jasper. Nous avons besoin de lui. Où il est? Elle a mal maintenant, Carlisle?" Je caressai ses cheveux soyeux et je le regardai d'un air implorant.

"Je ne sais pas, fils. Peut-être, mais elle est calme pour le moment et c'est un bon signe. Elle est peut-être évanouie ce qui pourrait être plus confortable pour elle. Maintenant, viens avec moi. " Je me levai, berçant Bella contre ma poitrine. Elle était si petite, sans défense. Je ne m'aperçus même pas que je suivais Carlisle quand je réalisai soudain que nous étions arrivés dans la chambre et il me fit signe de mettre Bella dans le lit.

Je la posai doucement. Voir sa forme immobile allongée sur le lit me fit peur comme jamais rien auparavant. Elle avait l'air morte. Quand elle était dans cet hôpital en Arizona, son rythme cardiaque était heureusement fort et bien réel, le son que j'adorais. Ici le son était étranger et pas du tout rassurant, même si j'étais heureux que son cœur batte encore. Il flottait, comme un petit oiseau. Bella était fragile mais toujours aussi forte. Son cœur devrait être fort, aussi fort qu'elle l'était, ce qui était beaucoup plus que moi. Je ne pouvais pas vivre sans elle. Je ne le voudrais pas.

"Carlisle..." avant que je puisse lui demander, encore une fois, si tout était vraiment bien, Bella commença à bouger sur le lit. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres et je poussai un soupir de soulagement. Elle était vivante. Mon soulagement fut de courte durée, cependant, parce que ses gémissements augmentèrent en volume et elle commença à crier. Ses cris me transpercèrent de part en part. "Quel est le problème?"

Il soupira. "Rien, c'est parfaitement normal. Tu ne te souviens plus d'Esmée, Rosalie et Emmett? Ils étaient tous comme ça, pareil pour toi." Mais Bella ne devrait jamais avoir mal. Elle ne devrait pas pousser des cris comme ça, comme si elle était dans les flammes de l'enfer. Ma Bella n'irait jamais en enfer, elle était trop bonne. Je passai ma main sur sa joue et elle se calma immédiatement. C'était intéressant. Je sentais l'électricité de notre connexion, même maintenant. Peut-être qu'elle sentait ça aussi?

Je retirai ma main et elle commença immédiatement à gémir. Je la remis et elle se tut. Je regardai Carlisle. "Est-ce déjà arrivé?"

Il sembla fasciné, comme toujours lorsque quelque chose de nouveau se présentait à lui. "Non, je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose de pareil, mais là encore je n'avais jamais vu de relation comme la vôtre non plus. Un vampire et sa _cantante_ , tomber amoureux, se marier, être ensemble ... c'est sans précédent. Tu m'as dit, il y a longtemps, qu'il y avait une sorte d'électricité entre vous."

"C'est là. Lorsque je la touche, je sens une étincelle. Elle le sent aussi."

"Eh bien, il semble qu'elle le sente maintenant et ça doit l'aider car elle reste silencieuse. Je pense que c'est mieux si tu continues à la toucher." Comme si cela était un problème. J'étais avec elle avant qu'il eut fini, mes bras enroulés autour d'elle et sa tête appuyée sur mon épaule. Je me suis souvenu de la brûlure due à la transformation... peut-être que ma peau froide serait effectivement utile pour une fois.

"Carlisle, peux-tu nous donner une minute?" Il partit sans un mot et j'enlevai les vêtements de Bella en douceur, la laissant seulement dans ses sous-vêtements et je me déshabillai aussi. Je voulais qu'elle ait autant de contact que possible avec ma peau. Je la tournai de mon côté et l'attirai contre moi, l'enveloppant dans mes bras et passant une jambe autour d'elle. Elle poussa un gémissement qui se termina dans un soupir et je sentis que peut-être je faisais quelque chose pour l'aider. Je jetai les couvertures sur nous alors que Carlisle revenait dans la chambre. Il mit ses doigts à son poignet et mesura son pouls.

"Tout a l'air parfaitement normal, le rythme cardiaque se stabilise." Il peut se stabiliser mais il n'est plus comme il devrait. Cela ne va plus jamais être comme il faut. J'avais fait ça. Oui elle le voulait, oui, je le voulais mais le voir arriver, l'entendre, était presque trop pour moi. Je voudrai prendre sa douleur. Je voudrai mourir à nouveau pour elle.

"Combien de temps a passé?"

"Une demi-heure." Seulement une demi-heure? Nous avions encore soixante et onze heures et demi à endurer? Carlisle avait sûrement tort. C'était des heures. J'avais impression que c'était des jours, je gémis en enfouissant ma tête dans ses mèches de soie, respirant ce parfum de fraise qui n'avait jamais manqué de me calmer. "Edward je sais que c'est dur pour toi mais elle va aller bien, vous allez tous les deux survivre à cela." Je ravalai la colère qui voulait passer mes lèvres à ses mots. Je voulais lui crier qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre mais bien sûr, il le pouvait. Il avait vécu cela avec Esmée.

"Comment l'as-tu supporté?" S'il te plaît, dis-moi comment je suis censé être allongé ici avec l'amour de ma vie dans mes bras à la regarder souffrir.

"Je ... tu le fais, c'est tout." _C'était tellement différent pour moi. Esmée était mourante quand je l'ai mordue pour lui sauver la vie. Qu'est-ce que trois jours de douleur par rapport à une mort permanente? Est-ce que j'aurais pu la transformer si elle n'avait pas été mourante, si elle était en bonne santé? Je n'ai pas de réponse. Je ne peux pas me mettre à sa place. Je suis content de n'avoir pas eu à le faire_. Ses pensées apportaient la culpabilité. Si j'avais fait la mauvaise chose? Cela semblait bien même maintenant, je savais que je voulais qu'elle soit avec moi pour toujours, même en sachant ce qu'elle devrait traverser. J'étais un monstre de ressentir ça.

"Donc, tu ne l'aurais pas transformée si tu avais été à ma place?" S'il te plaît dis-moi que j'ai fait la bonne chose. Cela ne peut pas être une erreur de l'avoir avec moi pour toujours. Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre.

"Oh non, mon fils, tu interprètes mal mes pensées." Si j'avais un sens de l'humour à ce moment j'aurais pu ricaner à ses mots. "Esmée et Bella sont très différentes. Aucun danger ne rôdait près d'Esmée comme ta Bella. Elle était si triste, cependant, Edward. Je ne savais pas, bien sûr, jusqu'à ce que je la transforme qu'elle avait essayé de se tuer à cause de la perte de son fils. Si j'avais su qu'elle devrait pour toujours vivre avec... Je ne sais pas si je l'aurais transformée. Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour aller mieux. Elle ressent la douleur de cette perte même encore maintenant." Pauvre Esmée, elle était destinée à être mère. Je savais que nous ne pouvions pas tout à fait combler ce vide.

"Il y a une encore une plus grande différence, Edward. C'est le choix de Bella. Elle a décidé sachant exactement ce qui allait arriver. Esmée n'a pas eu ce choix, j'ai choisi pour elle. Si j'étais dans ta situation, si j'étais toi, je prendrais la même décision que toi."

Cela me choqua. "Tu le ferais?"

"Oui. Elle le veut, tu le veux et vous méritez le bonheur, tous les deux. C'est un choix facile." Ça n'est pas facile pour moi. "Tu as lutté avec elle en raison de ta crainte pour son âme et parce que tu l'aimes assez pour ne pas lui demander de renoncer à quoi que ce soit pour toi. Mais elle sait tout cela et le veut de toute façon. J'ai le sentiment que si la situation était inversée, tu ferais la même chose pour elle." Je le ferai, sans aucun doute. Bien sûr, c'était facile de le dire parce que je me souvenais à peine de ma famille. "L'amour n'est pas rationnel, Edward. Tu peux essayer de penser logiquement mais en fin de compte tu dois toujours écouter ton cœur. Qu'est-ce que te dit ton cœur?"

Mon cœur me dit que j'ai fait la bonne chose. Mais c'était dans l'instant. Si elle hurlait à nouveau, cependant, il va sans doute me dire que je suis un égoïste, un être maléfique qui mérite de pourrir en enfer d'être la cause de cette douleur même pour une seconde. Carlisle me regarda, attendant ma réponse. "J'ai fait la bonne chose pour nous. C'est difficile à supporter maintenant mais finalement c'est ce que nous voulons tous les deux et nous avions besoin de ça."

Il approuva de la tête. "Il faut continuer alors. Arrête de te torturer. Cela fait partie du processus, c'est la partie la plus difficile mais ce sera bientôt fini." C'était incroyable de voir comment le temps avant n'était rien pour moi. Depuis que Bella était arrivée dans ma vie, c'était comme une guillotine se balançant près mon cou, j'attendais toujours! Attendre qu'elle se réveille à l'hôpital, six mois d'enfer pur quand je l'avais quittée, attendre des mois à vouloir lui faire l'amour, des minutes de douce torture quand elle avait avancé dans l'allée... le temps était un facteur très important dans ma vie maintenant, à cause d'elle. Pourtant je n'échangerai ma place pour rien au monde.

Avant que je puisse formuler les mots pour m'exprimer, j'entendis le doux son que je voulais en ce moment _. Edward, nous sommes de retour. Nous serons avec vous dans trois minutes._ "Ils sont presque ici." Dieu Merci. A présent je saurai à quel point elle souffre et si Jasper pourrait l'aider.

Carlisle sourit. "Bien. Je sais que Jasper l'aidera et je sais Alice te fera te sentir mieux. N'oublie pas, lorsque la culpabilité s'insinue, que tu as fait la bonne chose."

"Je vais essayer." Je devais essayer. J'allais devenir fou si je ne me calmais pas un peu. J'avais l'impression que quelqu'un avait posé une enclume sur mon crâne. Nous ne pouvions pas avoir mal à la tête mais merde si je me sentais pas comme si un mal de tête était imminent… ça ou un ulcère. Je suis tellement bouleversé.

Je m'enroulai encore plus autour de Bella, resserrant mon étreinte sur elle et la priant de s'accrocher pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que mon frère puisse l'aider. J'appuyai mes lèvres sur son cou, juste au-dessus de ma marque. Elle sentait différemment déjà, sa peau était plus fraiche et moins souple. Dans peu de temps elle serait juste comme moi. J'avais eu l'habitude de le redouter mais elle m'avait appris qu'être vampire ne signifiait pas que j'étais un monstre sans âme. Je ne serai jamais sans âme tant qu'elle était à mes côtés.

"Nous sommes là!" Alice surgit dans la chambre, encore plus exubérante que d'habitude. Si je n'étais pas heureux de la voir j'aurais tiqué à son bonheur à ce moment. "Oh, ne soit pas Maussade-Cullen, tout va parfaitement bien!" Je fis la grimace à ce surnom, en voulant dire quelque chose mais Jasper était là et mon Dieu... Le regard sur son visage ... c'était un regard férocement concentré. Je l'avais vu ressembler à ça quand il se préparait pour la bataille avec les nouveau-nés. Sa physionomie balafrée était d'autant plus intimidante avec son expression vide et son regard mort. Je vis l'or de ses yeux passer au noir puis à l'or de nouveau, quand il secoua sa tête pour se concentrer.

"Ce n'est pas aussi mauvais que ça devrait l'être. Je n'ai pas oublié comment c'était et si elle a mal, ce n'est pas aussi fort que dans mes souvenirs. Qu'as-tu fait? Est-ce que tout va bien?" Jasper me regarda avec ce regard vide, presque accusateur.

"Je n'ai rien fait de mal, Carlisle dit qu'elle progresse bien."

"Alors pourquoi elle ne crie pas ? Je ne fais rien encore et elle est silencieuse comme un rat d'église. Tu as dû mal faire quelque chose."

"Je n'ai rien fait de mal, bon sang! Elle criait. Elle a arrêté de crier quand je l'ai touchée. C'est pourquoi je me suis mis au lit avec elle. Elle n'a pas plus fait que quelques gémissements depuis que je suis avec elle." M'accuser de déconner, pffff…

Son regard passa de suspicieux à spéculatif. "Intéressant. Eh bien, j'ai toujours dit que vous deux étiez différents de nous autres, cela ne devrait pas me surprendre. Laisse-la."

Quoi? Je n'allais pas la laisser. "Je ne vais pas la laisser. Elle va recommencer à crier. Pourquoi veux-tu qu'elle crie?"

"J'ai besoin de savoir exactement quel genre de différence tu fais. C'est juste pour une minute. Je veux voir quel effet tu fais, quel effet je fais et ce que nous deux combinés pouvons faire pour elle." Je comprenais parfaitement mais je n'aimais pas ça.

Alice dansa vers moi en me tendant la main. "Ça va, Edward. C'est mieux qu'il sache. A vous deux, vous allez faire beaucoup mieux. Crois-moi. " J'ai toujours cru Alice, je la croirai toujours. Je laissai Bella et saisis la main d'Alice, lui permettant de me tirer du lit à travers la chambre. "Si tu restes trop près elle pourra te sentir et Jasper ne pourra pas lire complètement ses émotions."

Le regard de concentration était de retour sur le visage de Jasper et tout à coup son visage blanchit. Son corps entier commença à trembler et il s'effondra sur le sol. Bella commença à crier à nouveau, ses cris me transpercèrent. Je voulais repousser Alice mais elle tenait bon. "Il suffit de lui donner une minute, Edward." Jasper rampa vers Bella et prit sa main dans la sienne. Les cris continuèrent pendant dix-huit secondes sans fin puis devinrent progressivement des gémissements. Je gémis avec elle, voir ma Bella souffrir était plus que je ne pouvais supporter.

"Maintenant, Edward," la voix de Jasper n'était pas plus forte qu'un murmure. J'étais de retour dans le lit avec elle une seconde plus tard, enveloppé autour d'elle à nouveau. Les gémissements s'arrêtèrent presque instantanément et Jasper leva la tête. Sa voix était un peu rauque mais il avait l'air de nouveau lui-même. "La différence est incroyable. Je pense que ton contact réduit la douleur de plus de la moitié. Avec mon aide, ça sera minime. En fait c'est assez tolérable." Je ressentis un grand soulagement. Alice tira une chaise vers le lit et Jasper s'assit à côté de Bella, gardant sa main dans la sienne. Il plissa les yeux concentrant son attention sur Bella. Son visage était crispé pendant un moment mais ensuite il redevint calme. "Je pense que je vais être en mesure de m'asseoir avec vous deux pour plus longtemps que je ne le pensais. Plusieurs heures à la fois au moins."

"Jas, je ne sais pas comment te remercier pour cela."

"Tu l'as déjà fait."

"Je sais mais ..."

"Combien de fois as-tu utilisé ton don pour m'aider? Tu m'as empêché de tuer des humains à plusieurs reprises, Edward. Je ne pourrai jamais assez te remercier pour cela." Il regarda Alice. "Je ne serais pas capable de vivre avec moi-même si j'avais déçu Alice en basculant à nouveau. C'est bien le moins que je puisse faire."

"Jazz, tu ne pourras jamais me décevoir," gazouilla Alice, en dansant vers lui pour lui donner un baiser sur la tête puis ébouriffer ses cheveux blonds avant de partir à l'étage. Il me sourit et leva les yeux au ciel. _Bien sûr, elles disent cela, mais nous savons tous les deux que nous sommes plus que capables de les décevoir et elles sont plus que capables de nous le rappeler_. J'étouffai un rire, choqué de pouvoir rire pendant que Bella était encore en train de se transformer. J'avais vraiment la meilleure famille au monde.

"Où sont les autres?"

"Em est encore avec Rose." Jasper fronça les sourcils. "Ce truc qu'elle a dit à Bella... c'était vraiment pas bien. Ça blesse Emmett." J'acquiesçai. Emmett était bon pour Rose, il l'avait adoucie… un peu, mais il ne pouvait pas lui donner tout ce qu'elle voulait et elle ne le lui laissait jamais oublier même si elle n'avait aucune idée de combien elle blessait Emmett ce faisant. "Esmée cueille des fleurs pour Bella, elle veut qu'elle ait quelque chose à son réveil." Je souris à cela, Bella aimera être accueillie par des fleurs. Je passai mon doigt sur sa joue.

"Elle est déjà en train de changer."

"Je sais, je peux le sentir. Son rythme cardiaque ralentit et je pouvais sentir le durcissement sous sa peau. Une partie d'elle en est consciente aussi." Je fronçai les sourcils à cette nouvelle. "C'est vraiment bon, Edward. Tout ce qu'elle doit sentir est une douleur brûlante. En fait, être consciente des changements, est beaucoup mieux que l'alternative." Je suppose que c'était vrai.

"Comment vas-tu?"

"C'est tolérable. J'ai connu bien pire." Je n'avais aucun doute là-dessus. Ses cicatrices étaient un rappel de tous les jours que Jasper avait souffert au-delà de l'imagination. "C'est intéressant, l'effet que tu as sur elle. Je me demande si pour Alice et moi ça serait pareil, si pendant la transformation, l'un de nous avait été près de l'autre."

"Je ne sais pas. Ce n'était pas comme ça pour Esmée ou Emmett, mais qui peut le dire? Carlisle pense que peut-être c'est parce que elle est ma _cantante_ et à cause de cette l'électricité qui circule entre nous."

Jasper rit. "Tu sais qu'il meurt d'envie de faire une sorte d'expérimentation sur vous deux. "

"Ouais, vampires cobayes. Je pense que nous allons nous en passer."

"Au moins, il ne peut pas piquer et tâter, plus maintenant." Oui, la peau de Bella sera bientôt aussi impénétrable que la nôtre. J'étais en conflit à ce sujet. Elle ne pourrait plus se blesser facilement mais sa douceur me manquera.

Une voix attira mon attention. "Je vais voir Bella, Rose. Elle est notre sœur maintenant et je veux m'assurer qu'elle va bien. Pars devant et reste en dehors d'ici aussi longtemps que tu en as besoin. " Je ne pus pas entendre sa réponse, elle était hors de portée.

"Em arrive, il veut voir Bella." Je voulais le voir. Personne ne pouvait me faire rire comme Emmett.

"Il l'aime, tu sais. Il la considère vraiment comme une petite sœur." Je le savais et cela me fit l'aimer encore plus. Mes deux frères étaient très protecteurs envers ma femme, dans certains cas, à leur propre détriment. Jasper, s'exposant volontiers lui-même à l'inconfort pour elle, tout comme Emmett qui était prêt à faire face à la colère de sa femme en acceptant sans réserve Bella dans la famille. Je ne pouvais pas avoir meilleurs frères même si je le voulais.

"Je sais. La façon dont vous l'avez tous acceptée, cela signifie beaucoup pour moi. Pour Bella aussi. Vous avez tous fait que ce soit plus facile pour elle de devenir l'une de nous. Je me demande si elle aurait choisi cette vie avec moi si vous n'aviez pas tous été là."

"Ha! Tu sais qu'elle l'aurait fait, elle était déterminée à être avec toi, peu importe comment tu as résisté. Nous sommes juste la cerise sur le gâteau."

"Gâteau? Elle ne peut plus avoir de gâteau mais je lui en ferai un pour son anniversaire. Je suis sûr que c'est plus facile à faire que ces stupides œufs!" Emmett rentra dans la chambre, bruyant comme toujours. Il se dirigea vers le lit et observa Bella. "Elle est plus pâle... comment est-ce possible?" Il avait raison, sa peau de pêche crémeuse était juste crème maintenant. Il tendit la main et tira la couverture pour une seconde. "Ahhh, mes yeux! Où sont ses vêtements? Je ne veux pas voir ma sœur nue!"

Je lui jetai un regard noir. "Pourquoi diable as-tu tiré la couverture?"

Ses fossettes flashèrent malicieusement. "Eh bien, maintenant que Rose n'est pas là, je pensais que je pourrai voir ce piercing. " Jasper et moi éclatâmes de rire.

"Quoi? C'est sexy! Mais je ne veux pas voir ma sœur nue! Je veux juste voir le bijou et l'imaginer sur quelqu'un d'autre!"

"Elle n'est pas nue."

"Presque. Tu ne voudrais pas voir Alice ou Rose en sous-vêtements, non? "

"J'ai vu bien pire que ça grâce à tes pensées, Em." Il ricana et m'envoya un éclair de Rosalie nue. "Bon sang, arrête ça!"

"C'est ce que tu as gagné pour avoir une femme avec des bijoux sexy au nombril qui vont me tourmenter pour toujours. " Je ne pouvais pas arrêter de sourire sachant que j'allais avoir Bella et son joli piercing pour l'éternité.

"As-tu vu tous les bijoux qu'Alice a acheté ? Menotte! C'est tellement sexy." Menotte? Ma sœur gardait des secrets mais Bella me surprendrait avec. Humm... je pouvais attendre, je suppose. "Jasper aime aussi tu sais. "

"J'aime mais je ne vais pas essayer de la lorgner."

"C'est seulement parce que tu es actuellement occupé à brûler. En parlant de ça, comment diable es-tu si cohérent en ce moment?"

"Ce n'est pas aussi mauvais que ça l'a été pour le reste d'entre nous. Le fait qu'Edward la touche semble faire quelque chose à son système. Je ne comprends pas mais elle n'a pas mal comme nous. Entre nous deux, elle ne se sent que comme si elle avait une mauvaise fièvre au lieu de se sentir comme si elle avait été jetée dans un feu brûlant."

Emmett tapa sur mon épaule. "Vous êtes tous les deux tellement bizarres. Ça va être amusant de vous regarder les prochains siècles."

"Je suis heureux que nous soyons une source d'amusement."

"Sans doute Bella le sera! Dommage qu'elle va perdre sa maladresse. C'était toujours drôle!" ça allait me manquer aussi, bien que les inévitables contusions et Dieu sait… toutes les coupures et les éraflures qui me tourmentaient ne me manqueraient pas.

Je regardai mes frères et je me devais de leur poser la même question qu'à Carlisle.

"Si vous étiez à ma place, l'auriez-vous fait?"

L'expression joviale d'Emmett se fit spéculative et son corps se raidit. "Tu veux dire, la transformer? Je l'aurais fait si j'étais toi. C'est différent si tu parles de moi et Rose. Je ne l'aurais pas fait à Rose à cause de son besoin d'avoir des enfants et sa propre famille. Je souhaiterai pouvoir lui donner cela tous les jours. " Son expression devint pensive puis triste.

"Je suis désolé, Em, je ne voulais pas soulever cette question. Je voulais juste m'assurer que j'avais fait la bonne chose pour Bella."

Il redressa ses épaules sa tristesse partie. "Tu lui as donné ce qu'elle voulait, frérot. Bien sûr que tu as fait la bonne chose, pour elle et pour nous tous. Je ne voudrais plus vivre avec toi en mode auto flagellation après la mort de Bella si elle restait humaine ou quelque chose d'autre. Juste d'y penser me terrifie. Et j'aime Bella. Elle fait partie de notre famille."

Jasper nous regarda et hocha la tête. "Oui, je ferai la même chose que toi." Il ne dit pas plus, mais il n'avait pas à le faire. Quelques mots de Jasper étaient comme un roman épique.

"Pensez-vous... êtes-vous sûr qu'elle se souviendra de moi?" Ça y était, je l'avais dit, la seule chose à laquelle je ne m'étais pas permis de penser quand je l'avais mordue.

Emmett laissa échapper un rire jovial. "Mec, c'est pour cela que tu es si inquiet? Bien sûr, qu'elle va se souvenir. Nous nous sommes réveillés avec nos souvenirs intacts, c'est seulement après des années que les souvenirs se fanent."

"Je sais mais si ses sentiments changent?"

"Les vampires ne changent jamais et tu le sais très bien!" Emmett tapota doucement ma tête. Bien sûr, je le savais mais j'avais toujours peur, cela me faisait presque aussi peur que cette pensée de la tuer avant.

"Edward, je n'ai pas la capacité de vous aider tous les deux en même temps, alors met un couvercle sur ta peur, s'il te plait? Tu es ridicule, Bella sera toujours la même. Elle se souviendra de nous tous et de toi en particulier."

"Alice n'avait pas de souvenir."

Sa mâchoire se serra et ses yeux étaient remplis de colère. "Oui, et grâce à notre rencontre avec James nous savons pourquoi. Mon Alice avait la clairvoyance. De ce que nous avons pu reconstituer, peut-être que c'est tout ce qu'elle devait apporter avec elle. Je ne sais pas avec certitude comment était sa famille mais ce dont je suis absolument certain c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas assez bien pour elle. C'est mieux qu'elle ne se souvienne pas qui l'a conduite dans cet asile. Je remercie Dieu tous les jours qu'elle n'ait pas vécu comme ça très longtemps. Bella n'a rien que de bons souvenirs et tu lui as donné le journal pour l'aider à les garder. Tu n'aurais pas pu lui faire meilleur cadeau." Et juste comme ça, il m'avait calmé sans utiliser ses capacités.

Je caressai la mâchoire de Bella et j'entendis un soupir presque imperceptible s'échapper à ses lèvres. "Merci Jas, ça se passe vraiment bien, non?"

"Mieux que ce que nous pouvions espérer, honnêtement. Je vais devoir partir bientôt mais je serai de retour dans une heure et je suis sûr que grâce à ton aide, elle ira bien. " Je remarquai que ses yeux s'étaient assombris au cours des dernières heures, vers un brun foncé plutôt que l'habituel miel doré. C'était le seul signe qu'il avait manifesté depuis qu'il était entré dans la chambre.

"Allez, Jas tu as déjà fait beaucoup. Nous irons bien." Il me regarda pendant quelques instants et hocha la tête, poussant la chaise et plaçant délicatement la main de Bella sur le lit.

"À bientôt." Emmett le suivit et nous nous retrouvâmes à nouveaux seuls. Je pressai mes lèvres sur sa joue, notant qu'elle était encore plus froide. Je fermai les yeux, la tenant et laissant mon esprit vagabonder vers le futur, quand elle serait à côté de moi, souriante et heureusement vivante. En ce moment, elle ne me donnait pas l'impression d'être ma Bella. Elle lui ressemblait toujours, bien que les changements subtils aient déjà eu lieu. Ses pommettes semblaient plus importantes, une partie de la douceur juvénile s'était effacée de son visage.

Bella était toujours mince sans tonus musculaire mais je pus voir que ses bras, ses jambes et ses abdominaux s'étaient tonifiés. Alice avait raison, elle allait être superbe, pas qu'elle ne le soit pas déjà.

Les heures passaient, ma famille faisait des va et vient, me tenant compagnie quand il était clair que je devenais un peu fou et nous laissant seuls quand j'avais besoin d'être seul avec Bella. Je la tenais, la caressai et lui parlai des endroits que nous verrions quand elle serait de nouveau avec moi, puis de toutes les choses que j'aspirais à voir et à faire avec elle. Je lui parlais de la période sombre sans elle en lui rappelant que nous ne serions plus jamais séparés après son retour.

Jasper fut une présence constante au cours des prochains jours, assis avec nous pendant des heures et me rendant plus calme. Je ne sais pas s'il utilisait son don sur moi ou si c'était juste le fait qu'il soit là mais je suppose que c'était le fait qu'il soit ici car toute sa concentration était sur Bella. Enfin, après un temps interminable, Alice entra en dansant dans la chambre avec une robe bleue en lin doux et un grand sourire sur son visage.

"Il est presque temps." Je l'avais suppliée de me dire quand Bella se réveillerait mais elle était incapable de le voir "Lève-toi, Edward, je ne peux pas l'habiller si tu es tout entortillé autour d'elle." Je commençai à protester mais Jasper hocha la tête, me faisant savoir qu'il allait l'aider. Je sortis du lit, gardant ma main sur sa joue, désirant la protéger de la douleur. Elle resta silencieuse pendant qu'Alice glissa rapidement la robe sur son corps qui moula admirablement ses courbes.

J'avais senti chaque changement quand il se produisait, sa peau était devenue impénétrable il y avait environ six heures. Toute la couleur l'avait quittée il y avait quatre heures, laissant une luminescence pâle sur sa peau qui n'était pas là avant sa transformation. A présent son corps était svelte et musclé. Elle était soie sur acier. Ses cheveux étaient plus brillants et plus épais. Elle était toujours comme ma Bella mais avait assez changé, cela lui ferait probablement plaisir. A ma grande consternation, elle refusait de voir à quel point elle était vraiment belle.

Carlisle entra dans la pièce et mit ses doigts à son poignet. Son rythme cardiaque avait ralenti à tel point que je pouvais à peine l'entendre, du coup je savais qu'Alice avait raison. "D'un moment à l'autre fils." Je saisis sa main et je m'allongeai à côté d'elle, désirant être la première chose qu'elle verrait quand elle ouvrirait les yeux. J'avais eu un autre moment de panique, craignant qu'elle m'ait oublié malgré ce que mes frères m'avaient dit. Peut-être qu'elle allait se réveiller comme Alice, sans aucun souvenir de sa vie antérieure. Pourrai-je la faire se souvenir de moi? Pourra-t-elle tomber amoureuse de moi ou me rejettera-t-elle pour avoir fait d'elle un monstre? Non, Bella ne serait jamais un monstre mais penserait-elle que j'en suis un? Jasper sentit mes émotions et m'envoya une vague de calme. "Non, aide Bella, pas moi."

"Elle n'a plus besoin d'aide, la brûlure a presque disparu. Tu dois vraiment te contrôler mec ! J'ai besoin de me concentrer sur elle quand elle se réveillera et ne pas m'inquiéter que tu fasses une crise de panique." Je pris un souffle inutilement profond, pour m'aider à me calmer.

Jasper avait raison c'était d'elle qu'il fallait qu'il s'inquiète et non pas pour moi.

Le reste de la famille arriva, même Rosalie était là. Nous écoutâmes tous le cœur de Bella battre sporadiquement, pompant encore quelques dernières fois puis devenant silencieux pour toujours. Je saisis sa main, la serrant fort, préparé qu'elle ouvre ses yeux et se souvienne de moi. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si elle ne se rappellait pas de moi. Sa main trembla dans la mienne et je vis ses yeux s'ouvrir, les iris chocolat remplacés désormais par la couleur pourpre. C'était déconcertant mais elle était encore plus magnifique. Ses yeux regardèrent autour de la chambre puis atterrirent sur moi. Elle lécha ses lèvres couleur rubis et tranquillement prononça le plus beau mot qu'elle aurait pu dire à ce moment-là. "Edward."

* * *

 _ **Génial! Elle est réveillée et elle n'a pas oublié Edward!**_

 _ **Vous allez voir qu'à partir d'ici c'est une nouvelle histoire qui commence…**_

 _ **Merci de nous lire.**_


	25. Chapitre 25

.

 **Chapitre** **25**

 _ **Edward**_

Edward! Elle a dit mon prénom! Elle se souvenait de qui j'étais! La partie rationnelle en moi n'avait pas douté qu'elle se rappellerait de moi mais je n'étais clairement pas très bien pendant sa transformation. Merci mon dieu, je n'aurais jamais à traverser cela à nouveau. Bella était très probablement la dernière des Cullen. Enfin, elle était la seule personne qui m'importait le plus, si jamais j'étais témoin d'une autre transformation cela serait beaucoup moins stressant. "Je suis ici, mon amour."

Elle me lâcha et tendit la main pour me toucher, ses doigts traçant la ligne de ma mâchoire et cette caresse alluma le feu en moi.

"Edward," murmura-t-elle encore. Elle se pencha vers moi lentement et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. A ce moment, tout disparut. J'oubliai notre famille qui se tenait là, au pied du lit, j'oubliai la terreur que j'avais vécue ces trois derniers jours, toute mon attention tournée vers les sentiments que Bella provoquait en moi. Je pouvais sentir tout ce qu'elle ressentait passer dans son baiser, elle aurait pu crier ses sentiments du haut d'un toit, ils ne pourraient pas être plus clairs. _Elle m'aime_. _Encore_. _Toujours_. Ma plus grande crainte, après l'avoir mordue bien sûr, était qu'elle ne se souvienne pas de moi et qu'elle ne m'aime plus. Je me serais de nouveau battu pour son amour, je n'en doute pas mais j'étais soulagé de ne pas avoir à le faire.

Ses petites mains trouvèrent mes cheveux et elle me tira plus près d'elle, avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire mais pas assez que ce soit dérangeant. C'était étrange, sa nouvelle force l'avait effectivement rendue capable de me tirer à elle alors qu'avant je devais y aller volontairement. Non pas que je le lui refusais souvent, c'était juste une autre sensation maintenant, savoir qu'elle pourrait exercer sa volonté sur moi. C'était extrêmement excitant. Avant que nous puissions nous oublier complètement une main serra mon épaule, me tirant loin de ma Bella.

"Désolé, frérot mais aussi heureux que nous sommes tous que Bella soit l'une d'entre nous maintenant, cela ne signifie pas que nous voulons fêter cela de la même façon que vous!" Je regardai autour et réalisai que tout le monde était encore debout, là où ils étaient quand Bella avait ouvert les yeux. Je la regardai et elle avait l'air gêné, même si le rouge révélateur qui teintait normalement ses joues avait disparu.

"Oups!" Je dis le même mot qu'elle avait utilisé la première fois que nous étions embrassés, elle sourit et ensuite partit dans un fou rire. Elle se souvenait. Elle se souvenait de tout. Je veillerai à ce qu'elle le fasse toujours.

"Bienvenue, Bella!" Alice s'abattit sur elle, la tirant du lit et enroulant ses bras autour d'elle avec exubérance. "Il me semble que ça fait des siècles que nous attendons que tu te réveilles! Comment vas-tu?"

Les yeux de Bella firent férocement le tour de la pièce, essayant de tout voir.

"Je vais bien, je pense. Un peu dépassée à l'heure actuelle mais je me sens bien." Sa voix ressemblait à celle d'une clochette maintenant, elle était identique mais il y avait un léger vibrato qui n'était pas là auparavant. C'était magnifique.

"Eh bien, puisque tu es réveillée, allons-y!" Emmett commença à tirer sur son bras mais Bella tenait ferme, regardant son corps, surprise, quand il refusa de céder à Emmett.

"Où allons-nous?"

"A la chasse, bien sûr! N'as-tu pas faim?"

Son visage magnifique se crispa dans la confusion. "Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que oui mais pour le moment tout arrive à la fois. Je veux entendre parler de ma transformation, je veux courir, je veux chasser, je veux passer du temps avec mon mari ... " A ces mots j'étais de retour à ses côtés, la récupérant dans mes bras.

"Je serai heureux de répondre à tous ces désirs, mon amour. Commençons par la dernière en premier. "

"Oh non! Tu as dit que nous pourrions aller à la chasse et nous allons le faire!" Emmett était face à la porte maintenant, l'air renfrogné, une montagne immobile me privant de temps seul avec ma femme.

"Tu sais, Bella est plus forte que toi maintenant. Je peux juste la lâcher sur toi. "

Un sourire alluma son visage, ses fossettes montrant qu'il était ravi. "Oui! Nous allons nous bagarrer, Bella!" Naturellement, il voulait cela.

"Juste une minute, les garçons, je veux parler à Bella." Carlisle s'assit sur le lit inoccupé et la regarda avec étonnement. "Parle-nous de la transformation. Que retiens-tu?"

Son front parfait se fronça de concentration. "Eh bien, je me souviens d'Edward et moi sur la couverture et lui... euh ... de toute façon, je me souviens qu'il a embrassé mon cou et je me suis sentie comme si je flottais pendant un certain temps. Puis j'ai senti comme si quelqu'un allumait un feu à l'intérieur de moi mais juste après, ça s'est arrêté. Eh bien, je suppose que cela n'a pas vraiment arrêté mais je n'avais pas aussi mal. Plus comme si j'étais dans un bain très chaud, je suppose? Puis c'est devenu encore mieux pendant un certain temps, puis de nouveau la sensation de bain chaud et calme à nouveau." Elle regarda Jasper. "C'était toi?"

"En partie. En fait, je suis sûr que le sentiment de bain chaud c'était Edward. Pour certaines raisons son contact a fait diminuer ta douleur. Il t'a touchée tout le temps." Elle posa sa main sur mon cou et je sentis ce bourdonnement électrique entre nous. "Mon don a diminué la sensation de brûlure même si j'ai dû te quitter de temps en temps pour reconstituer mes forces. C'est à ce moment là que la sensation de chaleur revenait, j'imagine."

"Je vous remercie, tous les deux, d'avoir rendu tout cela plus facile pour moi. Il n'y a vraiment pas assez de mots pour vous remercier." Sa beauté était gâchée par un froncement de sourcils.

"Mon amour, pas besoin de nous remercier. Nous sommes juste heureux d'avoir pu t'aider." Elle continua à caresser mon cou et mon esprit commença à errer vers la façon dont elle pourrait me remercier… si elle voulait vraiment.

"Incroyable! Cette transformation est sûrement sans précédent. Devenir vampire avec un minimum de souvenir de la douleur… c'est tout simplement incroyable. Je savais que Jasper t'aiderait mais combiné à la connexion qu'Edward et toi avez... c'est fascinant." Carlisle nous regardait comme si à nouveau nous étions des rats de laboratoire. Dieu merci, il ne pouvait pas nous amener dans des conférences médicales, sinon j'avais le sentiment que Bella, Jasper et moi, devrions rester à sa disposition pour que le monde entier puisse nous étudier.

"Peut-être que nous devrions t'amener chasser, amour, j'aimerai passer tu temps seul avec toi mais je pense que cela sera mieux après que ta faim soit rassasiée." Alors, je pourrais satisfaire une faim tout à fait différente. _Merde, pourquoi ne vont-ils pas dans une chambre, on dirait qu'il veut la manger, encore une fois._ Je grognai vers Emmett.

 _Quoi qu'il pense, il a probablement raison, Edward. Je peux sentir ton excitation. C'est un tantinet perturbant. Contrôle-toi. Elle se sent un peu dépassée en ce moment, tu as besoin de la guider un peu. Ça se passe incroyablement bien. Elle se contrôle parfaitement pour un nouveau-né. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel. Pourtant, nous n'avons pas besoin de prendre de risque._ Jasper avait raison, il fallait que nous allions chasser.

"Attends!" Alice était de retour à mes côtés, me dirigeant vers le miroir de la commode. "Tu dois lui montrer à quel point elle est belle." Bella se raidit dans mes bras, ayant clairement un peu peur de ce qu'elle pourrait voir dans le miroir la première fois.

"Ça ira mon amour, tu es absolument magnifique." Elle l'était. Ses pommettes faisaient que son visage avait un aspect différent. Ses cheveux foncés étaient encore plus épais qu'avant, tombant en courbes gracieuses sur son corps fuselé. Je savais qu'elle serait un peu déconcertée avec ses yeux mais ils changeraient très rapidement une fois qu'elle commencerait notre régime végétarien. La peur ne disparut pas de son visage mais elle hocha la tête vers moi, me laissant savoir qu'elle était prête à se voir.

Je la remis sur ses pieds devant le miroir et la regardai observer son reflet. Ses yeux rouges s'écarquillèrent quand elle se vit, sa main touchant sa joue, ses cheveux, son nez maintenant parfaitement droit. "C'est bien moi mais en mieux." Elle fut émerveillée par les changements et j'étais soulagé par sa réaction. Elle avait toujours eu une si mauvaise estime de soi que je voulais qu'elle embrasse la nouvelle elle, même si je pensais qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé, elle était aussi belle pour moi aujourd'hui qu'il y a une semaine. "Qu'en est-il de mes yeux?" Un froncement de sourcils assombrit ses beaux traits.

"Ils vont devenir or comme les nôtres, dans quelques mois, Bella."

"Sauf si tu trébuches!" gloussa Emmett. Son froncement de sourcils s'accentua à cette déclaration.

Avant que je puisse lui dire quelque chose, Alice passa un bras autour de la taille de Bella et renchérit. "Elle ne le fera pas. Crois-moi!" Je la croyais et il était clair que Bella aussi car son froncement de sourcils se fana et un doux sourire prit sa place.

"J'espère bien que non." Esmée se dirigea vers elle et se mit devant le miroir avec Bella, enroulant ses bras autour de ses épaules.

"Nous avons tous foi en toi, ma chère." J'observai le reflet devant moi, les trois femmes les plus importantes dans mon monde, debout, ensemble, fortes et unies et je ressentis un bonheur sans précédent. Pourquoi avais-je résisté si longtemps à l'idée de faire de Bella l'une de nous? Ce moment était plus que je n'aurais jamais pu l'imaginer. Ma paix fut brisée au bruit que fit Rose en se raclant la gorge derrière nous.

Je me retournai et soulevai un sourcil, la défiant silencieusement de ruiner ce moment avec une de ses méchancetés envers Bella. "Je suis heureuse que tu l'aies fait, Bella." Dire que j'étais choqué par ces mots était un euphémisme et il était clair que je n'étais pas le seul. Tout le monde avait l'air stupéfait - même Emmett - même si c'est lui qui l'avait sans doute incitée à le faire. Rose nous regarda avec lassitude et soupira. "Je peux être sympa, vous savez, ce n'est pas parce que je n'approuve pas que ça signifie que je voulais la voir souffrir."

Bella se tourna pour lui faire face. "Merci, Rosalie." Rose hocha la tête et quitta la pièce, Emmett la regarda partir avec une expression de fierté sur le visage. _Je suis si heureux qu'elle m'ait écouté._ Je lui fis un signe de tête et un sourire de remerciement. Nous nous regardâmes les uns les autres, perdus, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

Jasper rompit le silence. "Je pense vraiment que nous devrions amener Bella à la chasse maintenant. Elle a une grande maîtrise mais je préfère ne pas tenter le diable plus longtemps." _Comment fait-elle cela? Elle devrait être en train de grimper aux murs maintenant. Est-ce son don? La maîtrise de soi?_ Carlisle s'avança. "Oui, je pense que ce serait mieux. Bella, comment te sens-tu maintenant?"

"Un peu moins anxieuse, peut-être un peu plus faim? Il y a une sensation de brûlure dans la gorge, c'est là depuis que je me suis réveillée mais cela devient plus fort maintenant. Est-ce normal?"

Il hocha la tête pour la rassurer. "Oui, c'est parfaitement normal. Tu dois te nourrir et la brûlure diminuera. Elle ne va jamais disparaître complètement mais elle deviendra plus tolérable."

Je pris la main de Bella dans la mienne lui demandant si elle était prête à y aller. Elle regarda la robe qu'Alice lui avait mise et haussa les sourcils vers notre petite sœur.

"Quoi? Tu peux chasser dans ça!"

"Non, Alice, je ne peux vraiment pas. C'est trop serré, comment suis-je censé courir avec cette robe?" Alice souffla et se précipita hors de la chambre, revenant une seconde plus tard avec un jeans et un t-shirt.

"Très bien. Au retour nous aurons une leçon de mode, il est temps pour toi d'embrasser ta déesse intérieure." Bella grogna et roula des yeux.

Emmett en avait assez et commença à pousser tout le monde dehors "Change-toi, dépêche-toi. Allons-y! "

Je vis Bella se mordre la lèvre puis enlever sa robe et s'habiller avec une vitesse et une élégance qu'elle ne possédait pas il y a quelques jours.

Elle me sourit. "C'était vraiment facile."

"Oui, mon amour, tu fais cela à merveille. Comment peut-tu être si concentrée et contrôlée?"

Elle s'arrêta une seconde. "Je ne sais pas exactement. Je continue juste à me dire de rester calme et de me concentrer sur ce que chacun fait et dit. Cela semble marcher pour moi."

"C'est certain. Tu étonnes beaucoup Jasper. Moi aussi mais c'est normal pour moi en ce qui te concerne." Elle sourit et je savais qu'elle rougirait maintenant si elle le pouvait.

"Bien sûr, je ne peux toujours pas entendre tes pensées. J'espérais que cela pourrait changer une fois que tu serais comme moi mais tu restes un mystère."

"Bien! J'aime savoir que mes pensées sont protégées de toi. Si tu pouvais entendre les choses que je pense à ton sujet parfois ... "

Je fis mon sourire le plus sexy. "Et qu'est-ce que tu penses?" ronronnai-je.

Elle rit. "Si je te le disais ça ne serait plus un mystère, non?"

Je fis la moue. "Ça n'est pas juste. Tu es la seule personne dont je voudrais entendre les pensées et je ne peux pas."

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et m'embrassa. "Au lieu de te le dire, je préfère te montrer." Je grognai et je la poussai contre la porte, appuyant mes lèvres plus fermement sur les siennes.

"Edward! Bella! Je vais casser cette porte dans dix secondes. Sortez de là, maintenant!"

Merde Emmett. Je soupirai en la libérant, sachant qu'il exécuterait sa menace.

"Plus tard mon amour."

Elle pressa un autre baiser rapide sur mes lèvres. "J'espère." Nous nous prîmes par la main et sortîmes de la chambre, trouvant un Emmett renfrogné et un Jasper mort de rire.

"Enfin! J'ai attendu ça pendant trois jours, il est temps d'aller trouver un ours pour Bella!" Il fila par la porte vers la forêt avant que nous puissions réagir. "Alors vous venez? " Sa voix se répercutait entre les arbres.

"Prête Bella?" Elle hocha la tête et prit une profonde inspiration, libérant ma main et restant immobile pendant un moment. "Commence juste à courir mon amour, c'est facile." Elle sourit et se mit à courir avec une vitesse et une précision qui était très agréable à regarder. Je regardai Jasper. "Allons-nous nous joindre à eux?" Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre, disparaissant dans les arbres. Je partis après eux, rattrapant Jasper facilement.

J'attrapai l'odeur de Bella, une centaine de mètres devant moi à l'est et je partis dans sa direction. Je la rattrapai une dizaine de secondes plus tard, m'émerveillant de sa grâce et de sa beauté comme elle s'élançait à travers les arbres. Ses longs cheveux virevoltant derrière elle, ses yeux étaient éclatants d'enthousiasme, son corps bougeait sans effort à travers le feuillage. Elle jeta un regard vers moi et se mit à rire, courant plus vite pour essayer de me distancer. Je la laissai me distancer un peu puis je la rattrapai - nouveau-née ou pas elle n'était pas plus rapide que moi. Elle fit une moue plutôt adorable quand elle réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait pas me battre mais la moue se transforma rapidement en rire comme elle se savourait sa course.

"Tu te souviens la première fois que j'ai couru avec toi? Nous avons parcouru un long chemin depuis."

Je ris au souvenir de Bella m'agrippant, ayant une trouille bleue et incapable de descendre de mon dos après la course depuis notre prairie. Elle était terrifiée que je puisse percuter un arbre. Regardez-la maintenant, courir avec abandon, pas inquiète le moins du monde de trébucher ou de tomber ou que les branches puissent la gêner.

"Je dirais que tu étais pétrifiée, pensant que j'allais rentrer dans un arbre, comme si je pouvais jamais laisser quelque chose te blesser".

"Hé, je me suis habitué à la fin, j'en suis même venue à aimer ça après un certain temps."

"Je trouve amusant que tu aies moins de problème à être vampire que de courir avec moi."

"Courir avec toi était plus effrayant que d'être vampire."

Je ris, incrédule. "Oh, Bella, c'est ce qui te rend si spéciale. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'autre au monde qui puisse dire quelque chose comme ça!"

Jasper nous rattrapa et secoua la tête. "Elle est bizarre, c'est tout ce que je peux dire."

"Hé, je ne suis pas bizarre!" Sans s'arrêter, Bella arracha une branche d'arbre et la jeta vers Jasper et moi. Nous esquivâmes tous les deux pendant que j'admirais la force de son lancer.

Bella surprise regarda la branche se fissurer contre un autre arbre et couper le tronc en deux. "Hum, waouh!"

"Oui, mon amour, tu es très forte en ce moment, tu te souviens?"

"C'est une chose de le savoir, une autre de le voir et de le sentir. Je peux sentir la force qui coule à travers mon corps maintenant, ça fait drôle. "

"Tu vas t'habituer, tu vas apprendre à te canaliser et te contrôler. Nous allons tous t'aider," l'assura Jasper. "Tu le fais déjà incroyablement bien." Elle le remercia de la complimenter, ses mots la faisant clairement se sentir bien dans sa peau.

J'étais sur le point de dire la même chose mais j'attrapai une odeur sur la brise. Je me figeai et Bella s'arrêta instinctivement avec moi, son visage se tournant vers l'odeur. "Tu le sens, non?"

Elle fronça le nez adorablement et hocha la tête. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Cerfs, probablement à deux cents mètres d'ici. Inspire et dis-moi ce que tu as envie de faire." Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se raidit, son corps se penchant comme si elle était prête à bondir. Jasper hocha la tête d'approbation.

"Je veux aller vers lui." Ses mots passèrent entre ses dents serrées, sa voix douce sortant plus gutturale.

"Vas y. Laisse ton corps te guider, tu sais déjà ce qu'il faut faire. C'est l'instinct. Laisse l'instinct prendre dessus," lui dit Jasper. Bella grogna et décolla dans la direction des cerfs, se déplaçant comme le vent entre les arbres. Nous la suivîmes, de loin afin qu'elle ne pense pas que sa chasse était menacée. Les nouveau-nés ont tendance à mal réagir en présence des autres quand ils poursuivent une proie.

Nous arrivâmes à vingt mètres d'elle et nous stoppâmes la regardant quand elle sortit des bois sur la prairie. Il y avait cinq cerfs près d'un petit ruisseau qui coulait à travers la forêt. Bella courut vers eux sans hésiter un instant, fonçant et sautant dans leur direction. Elle s'attaqua à un grand mâle, s'écrasa au sol avec lui, sa mâchoire sur sa jugulaire. Les autres cerfs se dispersèrent mais nous les laissâmes partir et regardâmes la première victoire de Bella. Elle le vida en quelques secondes, le sang coula le long de ses lèvres rouges, tachant son t-shirt blanc. Elle poussa le cerf plus loin et se tourna vers nous. "Comment j'étais?"

"Tu étais parfaite, mon amour."

Jasper me tapa l'arrière de la tête. "C'était bien, Bella. Cependant, tu peux t'améliorer un peu sur la propreté et la technique." _Elle n'apprendra pas si tu ne lui dis pas, il y a encouragement puis il y a surprotection._

Son visage s'assombrit et j'eus envie d'aller la réconforter. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? "

"Je veux dire, il y avait cinq cerfs là-bas. Tu as pris un mâle, magnifiquement, je pourrais ajouter mais les quatre autres se sont échappés et tu as toujours soif, n'est-ce pas?" Elle fronça les sourcils et hocha la tête. "Eh bien, à l'avenir, tu dois en prendre plus d'un. Tu aurais pu prendre le troupeau entier en quelques secondes."

"Comment?"

Jasper rit. "Facile, tu as deux mains, utilise-les. Casse le cou, ils ne pourront plus se sauver ensuite tu pourras prendre ton temps pour te nourrir et te rassasier."

Bella se mordit la lèvre et hocha la tête. "Ok, je vois, tu as raison. La prochaine fois j'en attraperai plus d'un. Je ne sais vraiment pas si il m'en faut cinq tout de même."

"Oui, c'est probablement un peu trop. Pour toi je dirai que deux ou trois suffiront. Peut-être pas maintenant, tu es un nouveau-né et tu voudras plus." Les conseils de Jasper étaient bons et j'étais heureux qu'il ait raison. C'était dur pour moi de ne pas la dorloter et j'étais content qu'il soit là pour la guider.

Bella regarda sa chemise tachée de sang. "Et la propreté?"

"Cela viendra avec l'expérience, je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce que tu restes nickel après ta première chasse. Tu apprendras à contrôler le flux sanguin, ça aide si tu pinces la veine pour que le sang ne coule pas aussi rapidement."

"Très bien, merci Jasper. J'essayerai de faire mieux la prochaine fois. Doit-on suivre les cerfs qui sont partis, je pense que j'en veux encore."

Jasper réfléchit pendant une minute. "Non, nous aurions de la chance d'en retrouver sur un seul, mieux vaut continuer à avancer et voir ce que nous trouverons plus profondément dans la forêt. En parlant de ça, où est Emmett? Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ait manqué sa première victoire!" C'était étrange. Il voulait voir Bella chasser et maintenant il était introuvable. J'essayai de le chercher mentalement mais je ne pouvais pas entendre grand-chose.

"Il s'est dirigé vers l'est, je suppose que nous devrions aller et voir s'il a trouvé quelque chose. Bella pourrait apprécier un carnivore cette fois-ci. Comment était le goût de cerf, mon amour?"

Elle commença à courir dans la direction d'où nous étions arrivés, Jasper et moi à côté d'elle. "Il avait un bon goût, je suppose. C'était un peu comme manger un hot-dog quand j'avais envie d'un bon steak." Je ris à son analogie, c'était très juste.

"C'est un goût acquis, c'est sûr, et cela ne pourra jamais te satisfaire comme le sang humain le ferait. C'est ce que nous voulons. Malheureusement, ce sera toujours comme ça mais tu vas apprendre à dépasser cela et tu trouveras certains types de sang qui te conviendront plus que les autres. Les carnivores ont tendance à avoir meilleur goût parce qu'ils sont plus proches des humains que des herbivores…"

Elle me sourit puis s'élança vers l'est, nous avions trouvé l'odeur d'Emmett et nous nous dirigeâmes vers lui. "Tu veux dire comme le puma?"

"Exactement comme le puma."

"Qu'en penses-tu, Jasper? Quel est ton truc préféré à chasser?"

 _Humains_. La réponse était instinctive et je ne lui tenais pas rigueur, bien qu'il ait l'air irrité contre lui-même pour cette pensée. "Mon animal préféré en fait c'est le tigre. J'en ai chassé quelques-uns quand nous sommes allés en Asie, leur saveur était des plus attirantes. Cela fait des années que je n'en ai pas eu mais ils sont en danger maintenant alors je ne les chasserai pas, même si je le pouvais, mais il y avait une richesse dans leur sang qui m'appelait."

"Intéressant. Je suppose que vous les gars avez chassé toutes sortes d'animaux étranges au fil du temps."

Jasper rit. "Oui, il n'y en a pas beaucoup que nous n'ayons pas essayé. Emmett a goûté du rhinocéros pendant notre voyage en Afrique. Il nous a dit que cela avait le gout du rat. Aucun de nous n'était prêt à essayer après cela."

 _Arrêtez avec vos jappements et pointez-vous ici ! Cela vous a pris déjà assez de temps! J'ai suivi cet ours pendant dix minutes maintenant et je suis plus que prêt à le prendre moi-même si Bella n'arrive pas ici. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que j'abandonne un ours à quelqu'un d'autre… tu le sais très bien!_

"Emmett a trouvé un ours."

"Un ours?" Les yeux de braise de Bella s'écarquillèrent.

"Oui, amour, et il va te le laisser si tu le veux." Je n'eus pas besoin de le dire deux fois, elle était partie dans la direction d'Emmett. Jasper et moi la suivîmes pressés de voir Bella prendre son premier ours. Elle rattrapa rapidement Emmett, faisant à peine une pause quand il lui montra l'ours. Je pouvais le sentir maintenant, cette odeur musquée, puissante qui indique un prédateur dans la région. Emmett grimpa sur l'arbre le plus proche, trouvant un perchoir idéal pour regarder Bella quand elle partit après l'ours.

C'était un grand ours noir. Il attrapa l'odeur de Bella avant qu'elle soit sur lui, se tournant dans sa direction et laissant échapper un grognement féroce. Cela ne causa même pas une seconde d'hésitation chez Bella, elle sauta en l'air droit entre les pattes ouvertes de l'ours. On aurait dit qu'ils s'étreignaient, dansant sur une musique qu'eux seuls pouvaient entendre. Les griffes de l'ours tentèrent de griffer son dos, ne laissant aucune marque sur sa peau maintenant marbrée. Son t-shirt était déchiqueté. Je sentis mes muscles se relâcher puis à mon insu se raidir quand je la vis prendre la bête. C'était contre tous mes instincts de la laisser lutter avec un ours.

Emmett siffla de sa place au sommet d'un grand chêne. "C'est tout, Bella? Montre-lui qui est le véritable prédateur!" Elle se précipita vers le cou de l'ours, ses dents claquant sur son cou mais dans le vide quand l'ours recula. "Non! Ne mords pas trop tôt, joue avec lui pendant un certain temps!" Bella grogna, se concentrant sur la créature dans son étau. L'ours souleva une patte et l'abattit sur la tête de Bella. Je grimaçai au son de tonnerre. Je commençai à partir vers elle mais Jasper prit mon bras avant que je ne puisse aller plus loin.

"Elle va bien, Edward. Elle n'est plus humaine ou fragile. Regarde-la, elle est parfaite. "

Et elle l'était, sa tête était toujours connectée à son corps et elle gagnait sur l'ours, le plaquant au sol. Ils commencèrent à rouler, envoyant des nuages de saleté et d'herbe en l'air. Emmett gloussa de joie, en continuant à crier ses encouragements.

"Attrape-le par la tête! Plaque-le, nous allons voir si tu peux le tenir pendant plus de dix secondes. Regarde la patte!" Sa fascination pour la créature qui avait presque mit fin à sa vie n'avait jamais diminué pendant toutes ces années. Emmett prolongeait toujours ses batailles avec les ours, refusant de les achever trop tôt, se vengeant pour le seul combat qu'il avait jamais perdu. Le fait qu'il avait laissé celui-ci à Bella était un véritable témoignage de son amour pour elle. Emmett ne renonce à ours pour personne, même pas pour Rosalie. Mais il était impatient qu'elle goûte sa nourriture préférée.

Regarder Bella rouler avec l'ours, une expression très concentrée et le regard de braise était étonnamment excitant. Le mouvement rapide, les grognements et la souplesse qu'elle nous montrait m'excitèrent - ce qui n'avait rien à voir avec la chasse. Je sentis le changement en Jasper à côté de moi quand il piqua mes sentiments. _Allez, Edward, vous deux êtes déjà mauvais dans la maison ! Maintenant, tu es excité pendant qu'elle chasse?_ Je haussai les épaules d'un air penaud, comment pourrai-je ne pas l'être? Je suis sûr qu'il avait eu la même réaction envers Alice pendant la chasse et je savais Emmett l'avait eue avec Rose, plus d'une fois ils avaient perturbé une expédition de chasse avec leur incapacité à garder leur mains de l'autre.

Bella finalement en eut assez de sa lutte avec l'ours. Ses dents s'enfoncèrent sans effort dans la chair poilue et le jet rouge coula dans sa bouche. Je léchai mes lèvres, la regardant boire de l'animal qui faisait facilement dix fois sa taille. Le sang noir tacha ses lèvres couleur rubis et coula le long de son cou. Je combattis l'envie d'aller vers elle, sachant qu'elle serait encore axée sur sa proie. Elle but profondément, faisant de petits gémissements et grognements qui traversèrent directement mon corps, me faisant frissonner de désir pour elle.

Soudain, elle leva la tête et ses yeux rouges semblèrent voir à travers moi. Elle laissa tomber la carcasse drainée et se redressa, me regardant sans ciller. Son expression était remplie d'un autre type de faim maintenant et mon corps répondit. Jasper se tendit à côté de moi. _Oh Seigneur, nous y voilà. Partir... c'était une bonne idée_. "Partez, s'il te plaît." Je voulais rester poli, vraiment, mais ma voix avait un ton possessif et ça sortit dans un grognement.

Jasper frissonna en réaction aux émotions qui roulaient hors de Bella et moi alors que nous nous regardions l'un l'autre. "Ouais, nous y allons. Allez, Em!"

Emmett sauta de l'arbre, atterrissant à ma gauche et apparemment inconscient de la tension dans l'air autour de lui. "Quoi? Je ne veux pas partir! Nous devons célébrer la première chasse réelle de Bella! Allez, petite sœur, on fait la course, le premier à la montagne gagne le prochain ours que nous rencontrons! "

"Merde, Emmett, fais un peu attention!?"

Emmett regarda entre nous, commençant à comprendre. "Oh mec, de nouveau? Est-ce que vous ne pouvez pas contrôler vos hormones pendant quelques heures? Je veux courir, puis nous devons donner ses cadeaux d'anniversaire à Bella. Le sexe peut attendre…"

Je le fixai. "Pars! Maintenant!"

Il poussa un gros soupir et d'un pas lourd partit vers la maison. "Très bien, je suppose que nous allons rentrer à la maison et attendre que vous ayez de nouveau la tête froide. Ça ne devrait pas prendre plus d'une ou deux années. Hum. "

Jasper rit en partant avec un "On se voit plus tard _." Je dois retrouver Alice_. Je souris, regardant vers Bella pour voir qu'elle n'avait pas bougé un muscle. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur moi, se déplaçant de haut en bas sur mon corps comme elle léchait le sang de ses lèvres. C'était l'une des choses les plus érotiques que j'aie jamais vue.

Je fis un pas vers elle et elle resta immobile, à me regarder. Après quelques petits pas je me mis à courir, faisant disparaitre la distance entre nous en deux secondes. Je tendis ma main droite et la passai le long de sa joue, suivant doucement les contours de son visage. Elle se blottit dans ma main, me regardant avec ses iris couleur rubis. Je me penchai en avant et passai ma langue sur ses lèvres, dégustant les dernières traces de sang de l'ours mélangés avec la lavande et le goût de freesia qui étaient purement Bella. Je laissai trainer ma langue dans son cou, enlevant l'odeur des autres animaux et mélangeant mon odeur à la sienne. Elle gémit, inclinant la tête pour me donner un meilleur accès quand je la léchai le long de son t-shirt.

"Ma Bella, tu as un goût incroyable…" murmurai-je contre sa peau, lui donnant des baisers et de petits coups de langue le long de sa clavicule et jusqu'à ses lèvres, les capturant avec les miennes. Ses bras vinrent autour de mon cou et elle pressa entièrement son corps contre le mien. J'avais pensé que la chaleur de son corps contre moi allait me manquer mais il c'était confortable que nous soyons à la même température.

Je pouvais sentir sa chaleur qui m'était familière. Nous étions bien assortis. Ses lèvres pressées contre les miennes avec une faim sans retenue et maintenant enfin je pouvais assouvir sa faim avec la mienne. Je lui répondis tout aussi avidement, serrant sa petite taille, nous alignant.

"Edward," gémit-elle sur mes lèvres, me touchant au cœur même. "Je te veux, là! Tout de suite! "

Avant que je puisse réagir, ses mains arrachèrent ma chemise. Mes narines se dilatèrent et je déchirai son t-shirt, révélant un soutien-gorge blanc en satin. Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent contre les miennes alors que ses doigts arrachaient mon jeans, me laissant seulement vêtu de mon boxer en coton noir. Je déboutonnai son jeans puis le déchirai en deux. Je voulais être à l'intérieur d'elle, sans délai. Je déchirai ses sous-vêtements de la même façon alors qu'elle tremblait contre moi.

Sa peau pâle brillait à la lumière du soleil qui filtrait à travers les arbres, reflet de diamants qu'avant je détestais sur moi mais qui lui convenait parfaitement. Ma Bella était faite pour briller. Je pressai mes lèvres dans son cou, mordant et suçant comme je n'avais jamais osé le faire quand elle était une humaine fragile. Sa réponse me rendit plus fervent, des gémissements secouaient son corps et ses mains m'attiraient contre elle, s'emmêlant dans mes cheveux sans douceur. Je ne bronchai pas, je ne voulais pas y aller doucement. Je la tirai loin de l'ours mort et plus près du chêne où Emmett s'était perché avant. Je retirai mes sous-vêtements et entrai rapidement en elle, la pressant contre l'arbre comme elle se cabrait contre moi, enveloppant ses jambes autour de moi.

Je n'avais pas a calculé la force que j'utilisai maintenant ni notre force combinée et à la première poussée nous fîmes tomber l'arbre, le déracinant, la terre se déplaçant au-dessous de nous. Je tenais Bella. Plutôt que de laisser cela nous arrêter, je nous laissai tomber avec l'arbre, le dos de Bella en appui contre le tronc et moi situé au-dessus d'elle. Ses hanches poussaient pour rencontrer les miennes, le son de nos corps l'un contre l'autre était assourdissant. Je laissai ma bête intérieure prendre le dessus et je poussai en elle comme la bête qu'elle avait libérée en moi.

Elle haleta mon prénom, pendant que ses lèvres passaient sur mon visage, ses dents s'enfonçaient dans mon cou, cherchant à me marquer comme je l'avais marquée. Ses dents ne purent percer ma peau mais je pus sentir un soupçon de douleur mélangée à du plaisir quand elle mordilla ma peau. Je grognai dans son cou, mes lèvres trouvant infailliblement l'endroit où je l'avais faite mienne pour toujours. Je mordis tout le long de son cou, enfonçant mes dents dans son épaule, les laissant glisser jusqu'à sa poitrine où je pris un mamelon dans ma bouche, le mordant pour de vrai cette fois ci. Elle vint contre moi, vibrant, en criant mon prénom, sa voix résonnant dans la forêt.

Je bougeai mes hanches plus rapidement et Bella me rencontra, poussée pour poussée, ses jambes fortes faisant un étau autour de moi, ses hanches rebondissant sur l'arbre. Mes mains la serrèrent étroitement comme jamais auparavant. Je perdis toute notion de temps et d'espace pendant que je la prenais comme je l'avais toujours voulu, brutalement et fort. Chaque once de passion que j'avais stockée pour elle au cours des mois se déversa de moi comme je la faisais mienne. Je la sentis se serrer autour de moi et je me laissai aller, finissant avec elle en une apothéose que je n'avais jamais ressentie auparavant, ne me souciant pas de lui faire du mal. Je m'effondrai sur elle et elle rigola et emmêla sa main dans mes cheveux.

"Waouh… et dire que je pensais que c'était bon avant. Je ne peux pas croire à quel point tu devais te retenir!"

Je ris et pressai mes lèvres contre ma marque sur son cou. "Eh bien, je ne pouvais pas le faire comme cela avant que tu sois transformée."

Elle repoussa mes cheveux de devant mes yeux et leva ma tête pour que je puisse la regarder. "Merci."

J'embrassai son nez. "Pourquoi?"

"Merci d'avoir été si prudent avec moi avant et de ne plus l'être avec moi maintenant. Merci de me vouloir éternellement avec toi et merci d'avoir fait en sorte que je puisse l'être."

Je lui donnai un doux baiser. "Merci de m'aimer malgré de ce que je suis et de me montrer que je ne suis pas le monstre que j'ai toujours pensé être. Merci de vouloir l'éternité avec moi et d'abandonner tant de choses pour que cela soit possible."

"Ça valait le coup."

"Je ferai de mon mieux pour m'assurer que tu te sentes toujours de cette façon." Je l'embrassai doucement encore une fois, la savourant cette fois puisque je ne l'avais pas fait quand je l'avais prise il y a quelques instants.

Un rire agaçant pénétra mon subconscient et j'entendis la voix mentale incomparable d'Alice. _Je laisse quelques vêtements pour vous deux sur le gros rocher au nord. De rien_. Je ris et je m'assis, tirant Bella à moi. "Alice nous a apporté des vêtements de rechange. Je suppose qu'elle l'avait vu venir."

Elle rit. "Ou alors Jasper et Emmett ont cafté."

"C'est juste. Allez, mon amour, je sais qu'ils sont impatients de te donner tes cadeaux, tout comme moi."

"Encore ?" Un froncement de sourcil arriva à la mention des cadeaux. Elle était encore ma Bella et elle détestait toujours autant recevoir des cadeaux.

"Non, mon amour, ce n'était pas un cadeau, c'était ton régime d'exercice pour tous les jours. Je veux te garder en forme pour que tu puisses me suivre."

Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches et fronça les sourcils. "Nous allons voir qui doit suivre qui, vieil homme. Je suis un nouveau-né fort, tu te souviens?"

"Comment pourrais-je l'oublier? Allez, on fait la course jusqu'à nos vêtements puis la maison. Le gagnant choisira l'heure et le lieu du prochain exercice." Elle rit et décolla pour trouver ses vêtements, ses cheveux volant derrière elle, l'écho de son rire rebondissant sur les arbres. Je la suivis, plus qu'heureux de la laisser gagner cette fois…

* * *

 _ **Et voilà sa première chasse et tout le reste,**_

 _ **Le prochain chapitre sera l'anniversaire de Bella.**_

 _ **Merci de nous lire et de nous laisser vos impressions.**_

 _N'oubliez pas que nous avons d'autres traductions sur notre site :_

 _Héritage - Fate Interrupted - Coming Home - Love net_

 _qui sont terminées et_

 _Fan Fiction, Dieux du Sexe et Filles seules, en cours_

 _fics(tiret)traduction(point)com_


	26. Chapitre 26

**.**

 **Chapitre 26**

 _ **Bella**_

Il n'y avait vraiment pas d'autre mot pour cela que ' _waouh_ '.

Faire l'amour avec Edward en tant qu'humaine ou en tant que vampire était comme comparer la nuit au jour. Je pensais que notre vie sexuelle était bien avant, mais maintenant que je savais ce que j'avais manqué pendant tout ce temps, j'étais un peu en colère contre lui pour ne pas m'avoir transformée plus tôt. Mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment être en colère sachant combien cela avait dû être dur pour lui de me toucher avant que je sois transformée. Je sais que j'utilisais beaucoup trop de force quand je le touchais s'il avait été humain, je l'aurais certainement tué sans même essayer. Il était incroyable.

Je le regardais pendant que nous courions vers la maison pour fêter mon anniversaire. Je roulai des yeux... mes yeux rouges, à la pensée d'une autre fête d'anniversaire. C'était juste bizarre de me regarder dans le miroir et de me voir mais pas vraiment me voir. Je me reconnaissais, bien sûr mais c'était comme regarder une sœur plus jolie avec des yeux de démon. C'était déconcertant.

Et comment est-ce que mon mari, l'image de la perfection pour moi avec mes yeux humains, pouvait être encore plus incroyable à travers mes yeux de vampire? Ça ne semble pas juste... finalement j'avais allure de quelqu'un qui pouvait être à ses côtés mais ensuite je m'étais aperçue qu'il était encore plus beau. Il sera toujours plus beau, je suppose. Pourtant, il était à moi.

Edward s'arrêta de courir alors je le fis aussi. C'était une autre chose étrange. De la course à l'arrêt sans aucune impulsion. Il y a trois jours je serais tombée, enfin plus exactement Edward m'aurait rattrapée mais quand même. Tout était tellement différent!

"Comment fais-tu, amour?"

"Pour quoi faire?"

"Faire que tout semble si facile? Comme nouveau-né tu n'es encore pas tout à fait concentrée mais tu es juste identique à ce que tu étais avant ta transformation. "

Vraiment? Je n'avais pas l'impression que tout était facile, mon esprit errait pas mal. Même en chassant je n'avais pas manqué de remarquer que je pouvais voir et entendre des choses à des kilomètres. Je jure que j'avais entendu un coléoptère marcher sur une feuille. Je me suis sentie bombardée par tous les nouveaux sons et sensations mais je me disais de me concentrer et cela fonctionnait.

"Je ne dirais pas que c'est facile, Edward. Il y'a tellement de choses qui se passent et il m'est difficile de rester concentrée sur une chose mais je me dis à moi-même de me concentrer et j'y arrive."

Il prit ma main dans la sienne et embrassa ma paume. "Tu m'étonneras toujours."

"Donc, tu dis une fois de plus que je ne suis pas normale?" Tu parles, je n'ai jamais été une humaine typique et maintenant je n'étais pas comme les autres vampires.

"Eh bien, j'ai du mal à définir ce qui est normal, pour un vampire. Comme tu le sais, je ne suis pas exactement traditionnel moi-même mais dans ce cas, être anormal est une bonne chose. Si tu étais un nouveau-né typique, nous n'aurions pas fait l'amour dans les bois il y a quelques minutes."

"Eh bien, je suis contente de n'être pas normale, alors!"

Il m'attira dans ses bras et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. "Je le suis aussi, amour"

Était-il possible de le vouloir à nouveau? Je saisis ses cheveux et j'augmentai la pression de mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il grimaça un peu et recula. "N'oublie pas, actuellement tu es un peu plus forte que je ne le suis."

"Oh mon Dieu, t'ai-je fait mal? Je t'ai blessé dans les bois? Je pensais que je l'avais fait mais tu n'as rien dit et j'étais prise dans le moment et c'était bon et ... "

"Bella, tu ne m'as pas blessé, tu étais tout simplement parfaite."

"Mais je t'ai fait mal maintenant. Comment puis-je savoir si j'utilise trop de force?"

Il caressa ma joue et je me penchai vers lui. "Tu apprendras. Cela prend du temps mais nous allons tous t'entrainer. Emmett, en particulier, sera utile. Il est si fort, il a dû apprendre à canaliser sa force pour pouvoir aller à l'école. Nous sommes tous bons pour nous freiner mais c'est lui le meilleur."

D'accord, j'espère qu'Emmett pourra m'apprendre ce qui devrait être amusant si rien d'autre.

"Edward, comment fais-tu ?"

Son front se plissé dans la confusion. "Que veux-tu dire, amour?"

"Comment tu te sens maintenant que je suis différente?"

Son visage s'éclaira et se transforma avec un sourire à couper le souffle. "Tu n'es pas différente, Bella. Tu es toujours toi, au moins pour moi. Oui, tu es plus forte et ton apparence a un peu changé mais tu es toujours la même femme que j'aime avec chaque fibre de mon être." Tout en moi se sentit plus léger à cette déclaration. " Penses-tu honnêtement que mes sentiments pouvaient changer?"

Je haussai les épaules. "Pas vraiment, je veux dire, peut-être en quelque sorte, ce n'était pas que je n'avais pas confiance en tes sentiments pour moi. C'était plus la peur de l'inconnu. Est-ce que ça a du sens?"

Étonnamment, il rit. "Plus que tu ne le penses. Pendant que tu étais en train de te transformer, j'avais peur que tu te réveilles sans te souvenir de moi. Quand tu as dit mon prénom…" il s'interrompit et me regarda comme s'il était un homme qui se noie et que je sois sa bouée de sauvetage, "… c'était l'un des meilleurs moments de ma vie. J'étais presque aussi soulagé que quand tu t'es réveillée dans ce lit d'hôpital après l'attaque de James. Si tu m'avais oublié, si tu ne m'aimais plus… je ne sais pas ce que je ferais. "

Je jetai mes bras autour de lui. "Je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier! J'oublierai mon propre prénom avant de t'oublier, Edward." Il m'attira près de lui, comme s'il essayait de me fondre physiquement en lui. J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou et je respirai son odeur de miel et de soleil. "Ma transformation a été plus dure pour toi que pour moi, n'est-ce pas? "

Je sentis son rire gronder sous moi. "Oui, probablement, mais c'est seulement grâce à Jasper. Je suis sûr que s'il n'avait pas été là, ça aurait été beaucoup plus difficile pour toi et pour moi, sa présence a permis que je reste sain d'esprit. Sachant que tu n'avais pas autant mal m'a considérablement aidé mais cela ne m'a pas empêché de me demander si j'avais peut-être fait quelque chose de travers, que tu ne te souviendrais pas de moi, que tu ne voudrais pas de cette vie et que tu me haïrais pour cela."

Je reculai, serrant ses épaules. Je le vis grimacer une fois et je desserrai ma prise. "Je suis désolée mais tu dois savoir que je ne pourrais jamais, jamais te haïr. C'était mon choix... "

Il me coupa. _**"Notre choix."**_

Je souris à ces mots, car c'était vraiment ça. "Notre choix. Tu m'as donné ce que j'ai demandé, Edward, comme tu le fait toujours. L'éternité avec toi est un cadeau que je ne pourrais même pas te rendre un jour."

Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. "J'ai reçu le même cadeau donc je pense que nous sommes quittes, pas toi? " Plutôt que de lui répondre avec les mots je répondis avec mon corps, m'appuyant contre lui, voulant ruiner nos vêtements encore une fois. Sûrement Alice le verrait et ...

"Bella aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Edwarddddddd. Pas moyen de nous faire patienter plus longtemps! Et non, je ne vais pas vous apporter plus de vêtements si vous les déchirez à nouveau. En fait, je vais m'assurer que chacun d'entre nous soit autour de votre maison pour vous voir tous les deux dans toute votre gloire quand vous rentrerez."

"Alice…" soupira Edward. "Elle va le faire. Bien sûr, nous pourrions juste rester indéfiniment dans les bois. "

Je ris et m'écartai de lui, à contrecœur. "On ferait mieux de faire ce qu'elle dit. Même si nous restons ici pour toujours, elle verra ce que nous faisons et elle trouvera un moyen de nous déranger de toute façon."

Il entrelaça nos doigts et nous partîmes vers la maison. "Allons-y, tu as une fête d'anniversaire qui t'attend."

"Ugh, anniversaire. Je croyais en avoir officiellement terminé avec ça."

"Tu as vraiment pensé cela? Avec cette famille? Avec Alice? Vraiment?" Il avait l'air complètement incrédule.

"Eh bien, que ferions-nous pour célébrer les anniversaires? Aucun de nous ne vieillira. "Je devais avoir l'air irascible et je le savais mais ils savaient tous que je détestais les fêtes. Cela n'avait pas changé comme par magie comme tout le reste.

Il porta ma main à ses lèvres et y déposa un doux baiser. "Je vais toujours célébrer ta naissance, deux de tes naissances. Celle qui t'a amenée à moi et l'autre qui te gardera avec moi pour toujours. Est-ce que ça ne vaut pas la peine de célébrer cela?"

Il avait raison mais je grognai. Bordel de merde, je grognais! J'essayai encore et je partis dans un éclat de rire. "C'est tellement cool!" Edward secoua la tête et rit.

"Écoute, vampire blasé, c'est tout nouveau pour moi et je vais profiter de tout cela!"

"Eh bien, que dirais-tu de courir? Alice s'impatiente et nous savons tous les deux que faire face à une Alice irritée n'est pas agréable." Je partis comme une flèche, Edward sur mes talons en sortant du bois et nous rapprochant de la maison. Bien sûr, Alice était là, une grimace sur son joli visage.

"C'est vous! J'ai dû attendre trois jours pour célébrer la nouvelle vie de Bella et tu me fais attendre encore plus longtemps? Et puis vous pensiez me faire poireauter un peu plus? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec vous deux? " Elle leva les mains en l'air et nous regarda, attendant une réponse.

"Euh, désolé?" Je ne savais pas ce que je devais dire car je n'étais pas désolée. Je voulais mon mari et je l'avais. Je le voulais à nouveau et elle m'empêchait de l'avoir. C'était ennuyeux mais je ne voulais pas le lui dire pour la mettre plus en colère.

Elle plissa les yeux en me regardant. "Tu n'es pas désolée, aucun de vous deux ne l'est. Pourquoi je m'embête à planifier quoi que ce soit, cela me dépasse. Personne ne coopère! C'est toutes ces hormones et la faim et les jérémiades. Eh bien c'est assez, vous pourrez avoir votre plaisir de jeunes mariés plus tard, maintenant nous allons avoir une fête."

"Fêteeeeeeee!" Je ris au rugissement d'Emmett depuis le salon.

"Quel genre de fête allons-nous avoir, ce n'est pas comme si je voulais un gâteau. As-tu un chevreuil mort là-dedans?" Je plaisantais mais même si j'étais pleine, je voulais encore plus de sang. La faim ne faiblirait-elle jamais?

"Comme si je voulais avoir un animal mort dans salon de Esmée! Pour qui me prends-tu? Juste parce que nous ne pouvons pas avoir de la nourriture ne signifie pas que nous ne pouvons pas avoir de cadeaux. En plus ..." l'hésitation passa sur son visage.

"Quoi?"

Elle me regarda avec anxiété. "Ta mère a appelé et il faut vraiment que tu appelles Charlie. Penses-tu que tu pourras leur parler?" Pourrais-je? Mon esprit vagabonda mais parler au téléphone, je ne serais pas tenté de les manger, ce qui était sans aucun doute une bonne chose.

"Je pense que oui." Que faire si ma mère me demande pour l'université? J'étais une très mauvaise menteuse, ça n'avait pas changé. Et si Charlie demandait quand allait-il me revoir? Je ne pourrais pas fondre en larmes même si je le voulais. Que faire si Jake ou Billy était avec lui? Le sauraient-ils? Les vampires pouvaient-ils avoir des crises de panique? J'avais impression que j'avais une crise de panique mais je ne devais pas en montrer les signes extérieurs parce qu'Alice et Edward me regardaient comme si j'allais parfaitement bien.

Edward enroula ses bras autour de ma taille et me tira contre lui. Je me sentis entourée de calme instantanément à son contact. "Tu peux le faire, amour."

"Mais qu'est-ce que je dis à propos de l'université? Et à propos de la visite?"

Il me serra plus fort et embrassa mon cou. "Il suffit de leur dire que les cours se passent très bien. Pour leur rendre visite, je pense qu'il est préférable de gagner un peu de temps. Dis à Charlie que nous prévoyons de passer Thanksgiving ici mais que nous serons probablement à la maison pour Noël."

Mais je ne serais pas à la maison pour Noël, plus jamais. Je fermai les yeux et laissai la culpabilité m'envahir. Je n'étais pas désolée pour le choix que j'avais fait mais j'étais désolée de faire mal aux gens et surtout à mon père. Il avait été un tel roc pour moi au cours des deux dernières années. Je détestais lui faire du mal.

"Et quand Noël approchera?"

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains, ses yeux dorés fixés dans les miens. "Nous avons deux choix, tu mens encore, disant que nous allons en vacances quelque part." Il passa son pouce le long de ma pommette." Ou nous mettrons notre mort en scène. Notre avion pourrait s'écraser en allant a Forks peut-être. "

"Non!" Je ne pouvais pas faire ça à mon père, il penserait que ma mort était sa faute. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui faire croire que je ne voulais pas passer du temps avec lui non plus. Si je ne lui parle pas de venir le voir il pensera qu'il n'a plus d'importance pour moi. "Nous ne pouvons pas le faire en allant à Forks. Il va se blâmer pour l'accident." Pourquoi n'avais-je pas pensé à tout cela? Nous avions besoin d'un plan.

"Bella, ma chérie, nous avons le temps. Il suffit de lui dire que nous n'allons pas à la maison pour Thanksgiving. Cela nous donne quelques mois pour planifier les choses, d'accord? " Oui, nous avons juste besoin de temps pour tout planifier.

"Ok. Je vais lui dire que nous allons voyager pendant les vacances. Mais, est-ce que ma voix est différente? "

"Tu es toujours toi, Bella. Alice, rassure-la s'il te plait?"

Les yeux dorés d'Alice se focalisèrent pendant un moment pour voir si j'allais réussir à tout gérer. "Ça va bien se passer, Bella. Ils ne remarqueront rien. Tu connais ta mère, elle va parler plus que toi et ton père ne dit pas grand-chose. Ce n'est pas étonnant que ça n'ait pas marché entre eux. " Je ris, en surface mon père et ma mère ressemblaient un peu à Alice et Jasper mais ils n'avaient pas ce truc d'âme-sœur qu'Alice et Jasper possédaient à la pelle.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Emmett nous dévisagea. "Allez-vous tous rester dehors et avoir des attaques de panique toute la journée ou allez-vous venir faire la fête avec nous autres?"

"Nous venons!" Son visage fondit dans un sourire espiègle quand il me prit dans ses bras et me porta à l'intérieur avec Alice et Edward derrière nous.

"Tu étais géniale contre cet ours, Bella! Qu'as-tu pensé? Dis-moi tout! " Il me déposa sur le canapé en fanfare, puis s'assit sur la table basse, mettant ses mains entre ses jambes massives, me regardant avec anticipation.

"Oui, Bella comment était ta première chasse?" Carlisle avait de nouveau son visage de scientifique, extrêmement intéressé par tout ce que j'avais à dire.

Je mordis ma lèvre et j'essayai de lui répondre. "Eh bien, c'était bizarre." Je devais être honnête. "Ça s'est bien passé, je pense. J'ai pris le chevreuil sans problème et le sang était bien. Ce n'était pas vraiment satisfaisant, vous savez ce que je veux dire? Il avait un goût… d'herbe?"

Emmett hocha la tête et fronça le nez. "Herbivores. Ils ne sont pas bons. Parlons de l'ours maintenant? "Je ris de son excitation.

"Il avait meilleur goût. Il y avait un certain goût acidulé dans son sang. C'est difficile à décrire mais il était plus satisfaisant pour moi. Est-ce logique?"

"Oui! Et tu sais ce qui est encore plus cool? Les différentes races ont des goûts différents!"

Emmett faisait de grands gestes, je me reculais plus loin par peur qu'il me tape par inadvertance avec l'un de ses bras énormes. "Les grizzlis sont les meilleurs, ils sont doux et acidulé en même temps. Les ours noirs, ah tu as goûté l'un de ceux-là. Les ours polaires sont sucrés, je considère qu'ils sont ma version de la crème glacée!"

Je fronçai les sourcils. Je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer manger un ours polaire. Ils étaient tellement beaux. Puis je pensai à quelque chose. "Attends! S'il te plaît ne me dis que tu as mangé du panda?"

J'avais un truc pour les pandas, Charlie m'avait acheté un panda en peluche avant que je naisse et il était encore dans une boîte chez lui.

"Oh non! D'abord ils sont en danger et ensuite ils sont herbivores, autant manger un cerf."

Edward laissa échapper un éclat de rire. "Pourquoi ne pas lui dire la troisième raison?"

Emmett croisa les bras. "Il n'y a pas de troisième raison."

"Oh que si!" Tout le monde ricana et à nouveau et je me sentis laissée de côté.

"Quoi? Vous et vos secrets! J'appartiens à cette famille maintenant aussi, vous savez. Racontez-moi la blague." Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être irritée. Ils se connaissaient tous très bien et avaient vécu de nombreuses années ensemble. Est-ce qu'un jour je ne me sentirai plus comme une étrangère? Edward glissa un bras autour de moi. "Je suis désolé, amour, je sais que c'est frustrant pour toi. Em, dis-lui!"

"Très bien!" souffla-t-il. "Je ne mange pas de pandas parce que je les aime, d'accord? Ils sont mignons et câlins et je ne veux pas en tuer un. J'ai failli essayer une fois, juste parce que tu sais, je veux goûter tous les ours mais je n'ai pas pu. Je marchais droit vers lui et il était assis là, à manger du bambou et je n'ai pas pu le faire." Il fronça les sourcils vers nous tous, son corps rigide comme s'il s'attendait à ce que nous riions.

Jasper ajouta. "Non seulement il ne l'a pas mangé mais il l'a caressé et joué avec lui pendant un moment."

"Et alors? C'était cool, d'accord? Je lui ai fait un ballon avec des feuilles et nous avons joué un peu. Et alors?"

Je tendis ma main et pris l'une des siennes en la serrant. "Emmett? Je pense que c'est chou. Tu vois j'aime les pandas et je suis contente que tu te sois amusé avec lui au lieu de lui faire du mal." Emmett sembla légèrement apaisé. "En fait, j'espère que cela ne va pas te déranger mais en quelque sorte je pense à toi comme à un panda géant. Tu es grand mais doux, gentil et câlin." Je mordis ma lèvre, espérant que je ne l'avais pas irrité.

Son sourire s'étira montrant ses fossettes. Il me prit dans une étreinte, son corps géant m'enveloppant entièrement. "Je serai toujours ton panda géant, petite sœur! " Je ris et lui rendis son étreinte. "Maintenant, dis-moi comment était l'ours, pour de vrai? "

Je m'empressai de l'assurer que j'aimais. "Oui, Emmett, c'était beaucoup mieux que le cerf."

Alice rigola. "Tu devrais être honoré, tu sais, Emmett ne renonce jamais à un ours. Une fois j'en ai trouvé un et il est arrivé en courant et l'a pris avant que j'ai eu le temps de bondir! "

"Quoi? J'aime les ours! Tout le monde le sait! Et ne fais pas ressembler ça à un reproche, je t'ai trouvé un troupeau de cerfs plus tard et je n'en ai pas touché un seul!"

"Parce que tu avais mangé mon ours!" Elle tapa avec son petit pied, provoquant le tremblement du plancher sous nos pieds.

Emmett avait l'air un peu honteux. "Tout le monde sait que je mange les ours," marmonna-t-il.

"Je te remercie de m'en avoir laissé essayer un, Emmett."

Il sourit. "Considère que c'est un de tes cadeaux d'anniversaire, probablement que cela ne se reproduira pas, à moins que je trouve une autre race que je veuille te faire goûter. En parlant de cadeaux!..." Il partit comme une flèche et fut de retour en quelques secondes avec quelques paquets dans les bras.

"Joyeux anniversaire, Bella!" Il me jeta une boîte et instinctivement je me penchai pour l'éviter mais mon bras se tendit et je l'attrapai. Je clignai des yeux de surprise.

Le rire d'Emmett secoua la pièce. "Tu as des réflexes maintenant. Il y a un jour ça t'aurait frappé au visage ou Edward l'aurait attrapé pour toi."

C'était vrai. Ce truc de vampire était plein d'avantages. J'entendais mieux, voyais mieux, me déplaçais plus rapidement... Je devais juste essayer de ne pas être trop submergée par tout ce que je voyais et les odeurs autour de moi. "C'est de ma part. Ouvre-le!"

J'essayai d'enlever l'emballage avec soin mais d'un coup tout le papier était arraché. "Oups." Tout le monde rit. Je regardai le livre sur mes genoux. Pourquoi pour l'amour de Dieu Emmett m'offrait-il un livre sur l'estime de soi? " _La clé vers la réalisation de soi?_ "Tout le monde se mit à rire sauf Edward qui fixait Emmett. "Euh, merci Emmett!?" Il me sourit, l'air si heureux que je ne pouvais pas lui demander pourquoi il pensait que j'avais besoin d'aide. Peut-être qu'il essayait de faire croitre mon estime de soi.

"Pas de quoi. De la part de Rose!" Il me tendit un autre paquet, enveloppé magnifiquement dans du papier rose. Alice, sans aucun doute. Je jetai un regard sur Rosalie, qui étaient assise sur le canapé, les bras croisés. J'étais surprise qu'elle me donne quelque chose.

"Merci, Rosalie."

Elle hocha la tête vers moi. "Il va de pair avec celui d'Emmett."

J'arrachai l'emballage sans le moindre effort. C'était un autre livre. Au moins celui-ci avait un sens en considérant la personne qui me l'offrait. " _La clé de la satisfaction sexuelle_." J'étais vraiment contente de ne plus pouvoir rougir, je serai rouge vif en ce moment. Edward grogna et en même temps tout le monde commença à rire. Carlisle et Esmée toutefois essayèrent de se contenir quelque peu. Je vis Esmée mordre sa lèvre et Carlisle faire semblant de tousser. Je mis ma main sur le genou d'Edward et fis une pression rassurante. "Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas besoin de celui-là," murmurai-je sachant très bien qu'ils pouvaient tous m'entendre. Rose sourit.

"Il y a tout un chapitre consacré au cli ..."

Edward coupa. "Assez, Rose!"

"J'essaie juste d'aider, cher frère." Rose sembla contente d'elle.

J'intervins rapidement avant qu'Edward ne soit plus en colère avec elle. "D'accord, quel est le prochain?" Comme si j'étais désireuse d'avoir plus de cadeaux.

Alice jeta un regard méfiant entre Rose et Edward mais dansa vers moi avec un paquet jaune vif dans ses bras. "C'est le mien. Là, je vais l'ouvrir!" Et avant que je puisse faire quelque chose, le papier disparut et un album était devant moi.

La couverture était une photo de mariage d'Edward et moi, prise à notre premier baiser. Je fondis voyant le bonheur sur nos deux visages.

"Oh, Alice, merci!" Je feuilletai les pages, la chronique de ma relation avec Edward, des photos du bal et nous à la maison et même quelques-unes qu'Edward avait prises de nous dans la prairie. C'était parfait. Le corps rigide d'Edward se détendit à côté de moi en regardant les photos. Un flash soudain nous fit brusquement lever la tête à tous les deux pour voir une Alice souriante, prenant encore une autre photo de nous. "Pour le prochain album!"

Je ris. "Je ne sais pas si je veux voir les yeux rouges mais ça va être amusant de voir la différence avec les années qui passent." La main d'Edward caressa mon dos alors qu'il regardait les photos.

Il toucha une photo de nous deux en train de danser à notre mariage. "Si belle." Il me regarda et prit mon visage dans ses mains. "Si belle." Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et pour un moment j'oubliai où nous étions. Je fus rappelée à la réalité par Emmett qui se racla la gorge, bruyamment. Je fronçai les sourcils mais je savais que pour le moment je ne pouvais pas être toute seule avec mon mari.

Jasper s'approcha et me tendit un petit paquet, presque timidement. Je le pris, contente qu'il n'y ait pas de papier, c'était juste une boîte. Je soulevai le couvercle et doucement j'en sortis le contenu. C'était un bouton d'or avec un fermoir dessus. C'était joli mais je n'étais pas tout à fait sûre de savoir ce que je devais en faire.

"C'est un charme… pour ton bracelet." Oh, le bracelet que Jacob m'avait donné. Je ne l'avais plus porté depuis ce jour fatidique dans les bois, quand il m'avait embrassée et que j'avais dû lui dire au revoir.

"Je sais que tu ne l'as pas porté dernièrement mais tu as le cœur d'Edward dessus et le loup de Jacob et je voulais que tu aies quelque chose de moi. Je pensais que tu voudrais le porter, pour te souvenir." Je le voulais mais je ne voulais pas qu'Edward se sente mal par rapport ça.

Edward me sourit doucement. "Je pense que c'est un beau cadeau, n'est-ce pas Bella?" C'était sa façon de me dire que cela ne le dérangeait pas si je le portais.

"C'est merveilleux, Jasper, je ne peux pas attendre pour le mettre sur le bracelet. Qu'est-ce que le bouton signifie?"

"Ça vient de mon uniforme confédéré." Je le regardai avec étonnement. Il me donnait quelque chose qui avait plus de cent ans, quelque chose qu'il avait depuis toujours.

Il sourit doucement. "J'ai donné mon écharpe à Alice le jour où je l'ai rencontrée et j'ai pensé te donner quelque chose de spécial pour t'accueillir pleinement dans la famille. " Je me levai et enveloppai mes bras autour de lui, vraiment touchée qu'il me donne quelque chose qui était important pour lui.

"Merci, Jasper." Alice rayonnait et frappa dans ses mains à ma réaction.

"Je lui ai dit que tu allais l'aimer! Là, c'est de la part d'Esmée!" Elle me tendit un autre paquet que j'ouvris avec soin. C'était un autre album photo mais celui-ci était de ma jeunesse.

"J'ai eu les photos de Renée et Charlie et je les ai regroupées pour toi. J'ai fait des copies pour eux aussi. " J'avalai la boule dans ma gorge et jetai mes bras autour d'elle. Maintenant, j'aurais pour toujours les photos de mes parents avec moi, peu importe combien d'années passeraient. Esmée m'enveloppa dans sa douce étreinte, me tenant délicatement comme si j'étais l'humaine fragile que j'étais la dernière fois que nous nous étions étreintes. J'aurais pleuré si j'avais pu. C'était bizarre de ne pas avoir de larmes à ce moment. Plus de larmes, plus jamais de rougissement et je ne serai plus maladroite mais de toute façon j'étais encore moi. C'était très surréaliste.

"C'est mon tour, je suppose…" Carlisle me tendit une boîte dorée fermée par un ruban. Je tirai dessus mais au lieu de se délier il se déchira, heureusement, je tenais bien la boîte et elle ne tomba pas. Je soulevai le couvercle et perdis tous mes mots. Là, niché dans le coton, c'était l'écusson des Cullen en pendentif, tout comme Rose, Alice et Esmée en portaient. Il était sur une chaîne en argent. Je le levai et Carlisle le prit et le mit autour de mon cou.

"J'aurais pu te le donner plus tôt, tu fais partie de notre famille depuis deux ans maintenant mais Alice m'a convaincu d'attendre jusqu'à ce que tu sois officiellement l'une de nous. J'espère que c'est bien? " Sans rien dire j'enveloppai mes bras autour de lui. J'étais l'une d'eux. Il déposa un baiser sur le dessus de ma tête et me rendit mon étreinte.

"Vous savez que je n'aime pas les cadeaux mais vous avez tous dépassé mes plus beaux rêves. C'est le meilleur anniversaire que j'ai jamais eu!"

"Ce n'est pas encore terminé, amour. J'ai encore des choses pour toi." Je fronçai les sourcils vers Edward, il savait que je n'avais besoin que de lui. Il rit à ma réaction prévisible.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, le premier, je l'ai depuis un certain temps et cela fait partie de notre compromis, les autres sont de petite taille et purement pour mon plaisir."

Eh bien c'était cryptique. Qu'avait-il fait maintenant? "Je vais les chercher, pourquoi n'appelles-tu pas tes parents pendant ce temps?"

Je redevins nerveuse à l'idée d'appeler Renée et Charlie. Pourtant, c'était mieux d'en finir. Emmett me jeta mon portable à travers la pièce. Je l'attrapai mais quand je fermai la main j'entendis un bruit de crissement. J'ouvris la main et le téléphone était en morceaux. "Oups, ma faute ! Désolé, petite sœur, j'ai oublié que tu ne connaissais pas encore ta force." C'était un euphémisme.

Alice soupira et me donna son portable. "Utilise le mien mais je vais faire le numéro et tenir le téléphone!" Elle fit le numéro et mit le téléphone sur haut-parleur. Je mordis ma lèvre avec inquiétude alors que la voix de ma mère répondait.

 _"Bonjour?"_

Ma bouche s'ouvrit, mais rien ne sortit _. Allez, Bella, tu peux le faire. C'est juste une conversation téléphonique. Elle ne sait pas que quelque chose a changé, agis comme si rien n'avais changé. Reste calme et concentre-toi!_

 _"Salut Maman."_

 _"Salut, bébé! Joyeux anniversaire! Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies dix-neuf ans aujourd'hui! Je ne peux pas croire que je suis assez vieille pour avoir une fille de dix-neuf ans. Eh bien, je ne les fais pas vraiment, bien sûr, j'étais tellement jeune quand je t'ai eue. Ne fais pas la même chose Bella. Vis un peu. Vous vous êtes protégés, non? "_ Oh mon Dieu. Emmett et Jasper commencèrent à ricaner alors que Rose me sourit.

" _Maman, tu es sur haut-parleur et ne t'inquiète pas à ce sujet."_

 _"Salut tout le monde! Et bien sûr que je m'en préoccupe. Je suis beaucoup trop jeune pour être grand-mère. Carlisle est là? "_

Carlisle serra mon épaule. " _Oui, Renée, je suis ici, nous donnions nos cadeaux à Bella._ " Belle tentative d'esquive Carlisle. Dommage que je connais ma mère et cela ne va pas fonctionner.

 _"Ah, bon. Carlisle, vous avez mis Bella sous pilule? Je suppose que vous êtes son médecin et si non, vous pouvez toujours lui obtenir une ordonnance. Nous ne voulons pas d'accident."_ Si je n'étais pas techniquement morte, je serais sûrement morte à entendre ma mère demander de la contraception pour moi à mon beau-père.

 _"Euh, ouais, c'est pris en charge, Renée. Pas besoin de s'inquiéter de ce côté-là._ " Carlisle esquiva encore une fois, mais maladroitement et me lança un regard de panique calme.

"C'est sûr!" murmura Emmett. Jasper lui donna un coup d'épaule pour le garder calme.

 _"Bien! Maintenant, bébé, je ne peux pas croire que nous n'ayons pas parlé depuis deux semaines. C'est ma faute, bien sûr, j'ai perdu mon téléphone. Encore. Peux-tu le croire? "_ Oui, je pouvais. Renée était toujours en train de perdre des choses, y compris moi quand j'étais petite _. "Alors, dis-moi tout sur Paris! As-tu eu du sexe spontané comme je te l'avais suggéré?"_

 _"Maman! Nous n'allons pas parler de ça maintenant."_ Edward était de retour, riant tranquillement.

 _"Eh bien vraiment, Bella, ce n'est pas comme s'ils n'étaient pas au courant que vous avez des rapports sexuels! Vous êtes de jeunes mariés! Je ne demande pas de détails... pas encore. Je te demande simplement si tu as essayé et si c'était comme je t'avais dit que ça serait."_

Je soupirai. Si je ne lui répondais pas elle continuerait à demander. _"Oui, mère."_

 _"Oui aux deux questions?"_

 _"Oui!"_

 _"Donc, à l'extérieur, alors?"_

 _"Maman, tu as dit que tu ne demanderais pas de détails."_ Je fermai les yeux alors qu'Edward enroulait ses bras autour de moi, me tirant vers lui et m'embrassant doucement sur la joue.

 _"Je ne demande pas de détails, Bella. Je veux juste savoir si vous étiez à l'extérieur."_

J'enfouis ma tête dans le cou d'Edward, inhalant son odeur et désirant être seule avec lui. Il caressa mes cheveux et répondit pour moi. _"Oui, Renée, nous étions dans les bois sous la pluie."_ Je levai les yeux vers lui en état de choc. "Disons juste que je suis immunisé a ta mère en ce moment, Bella", chuchota-t-il. Elle devait vraiment avoir fait fort avec lui au mariage.

 _"Merci, Edward. C'est bien que quelqu'un me réponde avec plus que deux mots."_

Emmett sourit malicieusement. "Cette fois!"

 _"Qui c'est?"_

Emmett arracha le téléphone des mains d'Alice. _"C'est Emmett, Mme Dwyer."_

 _"Oh s'il vous plaît mon cher, appelez-moi Renée. Qu'entendez-vous par cette fois?"_

Je secouai frénétiquement la tête et Edward dit son nom tranquillement mais il n'y avait aucun moyen d'arrêter Emmett sans faire du grabuge. _"Je veux dire que ça fait une heure qu'ils viennent de rentrer des bois…"_ Je gémis et enfouis mon visage dans le cou d'Edward.

 _"Vraiment?"_ La voix de ma mère devint un ronronnement. _"Et comment le savez-vous?"_

 _"Jasper et moi étions avec eux, euh, on a fait de la randonnée."_ Il lança un regard nerveusement autour de la pièce s'abstenant de dire pourquoi nous étions vraiment dans les bois.

 _"Edward et Bella se sont regardés comme s'ils était seuls au monde. Edward nous a dit de filer et c'est ce que nous avons fait. J'ai déduit le reste. Puis Bella est revenue avec des feuilles dans ses cheveux."_ J'allais le tuer. J'étais plus forte que lui maintenant et il était un homme mort.

 _"Eh bien, c'est merveilleux! Tu vois, Bella, je t'avais dit que le sexe en plein air était incroyable! Maintenant, as-tu pris ta pilule aujourd'hui? Tu dois faire attention avec ces trucs."_ Seigneur, maintenant elle parle de grossesse? Rosalie nous lançait des regards noirs à chaque fois que ma mère faisait allusion aux bébés potentiels.

 _"Oui, maman. Maintenant peut-on parler d'autre chose?"_

 _"Eh bien, j'allais te parler de Phil et moi à la plage, l'autre soir, mais..."_

 _"Renée! Je ne veux pas entendre parler de toi et Phil et je ne veux pas, non plus, que tout le monde l'entende."_

Ma mère soupira. _"Comment j'ai fini avec une fille aussi prude je ne le saurais jamais. Très bien, alors, est-ce que tu aimes tes cadeaux? Esmée t'a donné l'album photo? Elle m'en a envoyé un aussi, c'est tellement mignon!"_

J'inspirai inutilement juste pour me calmer. C'était bizarre de ne pas respirer mais c'était étrange de ne pas le faire. _"Oui, je l'aime, maman. Merci de lui avoir donné les photos."_

 _"Oh, ce n'est rien, bébé! Je suis si contente que tu aimes. C'était drôle de revoir ces vieilles photos de toi bébé, tu étais si adorable. J'étais si jeune et je n'avais aucune idée de comment faire avec toi mais tu étais un bébé adorable, calme et content, regardant le monde avec tes grands yeux bruns."_ Ils n'étaient plus bruns _. "J'espère que les photos ne vont pas te donner des idées à propos de bébé. Tu n'es pas prête à être une mère."_

Oh Seigneur! Elle était comme un disque rayé. _"Non ça ne va pas me donner d'idées, maman. S'il te plaît, assez parlé de bébé!"_ Rose marmonnait à elle-même que cela ne sera jamais un problème pour moi mais je n'avais pas besoin que Renée entende cela.

 _"Très bien, dis-moi comment sont les cours."_ Je me figeai et Edward caressa ma joue à nouveau, apaisant mes nerfs.

 _"Les cours se passent très bien, maman. Nous ne faisons que commencer mais j'aime vraiment mon cours de littérature et les classes d'écriture créative."_ Je savais que j'en aurais si je fréquentais l'université.

 _"C'est très bien, Bella. Et aimes-tu le New Hampshire?"_

Voilà une question à laquelle je que je pouvais répondre honnêtement. _"J'adore être ici, maman. Nous sommes entourés de montagnes et de forêts. Edward et moi avons notre propre petite maison derrière la maison principale, c'est un cadeau d'Esmée et Carlisle. C'est incroyable!"_

 _"Oh, Bella, c'est merveilleux! Je suis sûre qu'Edward et e toi avez besoin d'avoir une vie privée."_ Non, pas par là de nouveau. _"Ouais, c'est agréable. Écoute, Maman, je dois appeler Charlie maintenant, je dois essayer de l'attraper avant qu'il ne sorte pour la journée. "_

 _"Bonne chance avec ça, il est probablement déjà sur le lac! Appelle-le et prends soin de toi, d'accord? On se reparle bientôt. N'oublie pas de prendre ta pilule! Je t'aime!"_

 _"Je t'aime aussi, maman."_ Je poussai un soupir de soulagement quand Emmett décrocha mais ce fut de courte durée. " A quoi as-tu pensé quand tu lui as dit que nous avions eu du sexe dans les bois? "

Emmett me lança un sourire innocent. "Quoi? Elle voulait savoir, je suis sûr qu'elle doit être heureuse de savoir ça!"

Je grognai, appréciant la surprise sur son visage. "Ça ne regarde personne ce qu'Edward et moi faisons dans les bois!"

Il se moquait de moi et je plongeai en avant. Les bras d'Edward se resserrèrent autour de moi, essayant de me retenir. Je savais que je pouvais me débarrasser de lui si je le voulais mais je m'abstins pour le moment. "Bella, bienvenue dans notre monde de vampires, c'est comme ça. Nous pouvons vous entendre à quelques kilomètres de là. Tu peux nous entendre, nous pouvons t'entendre. Finie la vie privée pour toi." Je me blottis contre Edward et resserrai mon étreinte sur son bras qui me tenait. Il avait raison mais je n'aimais pas ça.

"Mais tu n'avais pas besoin de le dire à ma mère."

Le visage d'Emmett devint sérieux d'un coup et il s'avança vers moi avec prudence, s'assurant que je n'allais pas l'attaquer. "Tu n'as plus beaucoup de temps pour parler à ta mère, Bella." Je tressaillis à ses mots, sachant qu'il avait raison mais ne voulais pas entendre ses mots. "Elle veut juste savoir que tu passes du bon temps et que tu es heureuse. Elle sait que tu l'es maintenant." Mon envie de me battre avec lui disparut complètement. Il avait raison, Renée avait besoin de savoir que j'étais heureuse avant je disparaisse pour toujours.

"Tu as raison, Emmett. Je ne pense pas qu'il fallait vraiment lui dire ce que tu lui as dit mais merci de lui avoir dit que je suis heureuse."

Il sourit et ébouriffa mes cheveux. "Maintenant, nous allons appeler Charlie!"

"Emmett, ne pense même pas à parler de sexe dans forêt ou de sexe à mon père. Edward ne sera pas en mesure de me retenir si tu le fais."

Il rit. "Je ne vous ferai pas ça ni à toi ni à Charlie. Aucun père ne veut entendre parler de la vie sexuelle de sa fille, même moi je sais ça!"

"Charlie est le numéro huit sur appel rapide," dit Alice. C'était mignon qu'elle ait le numéro de Charlie programmé dans son téléphone, je sais que c'était pour qu'elle puisse le joindre avant le mariage. Emmett mit le haut-parleur et appela Charlie.

 _"Bonjour? Alice?"_ Je ris, il y avait une note de peur dans la voix de Charlie, comme s'il pensait qu'elle allait lui crier dessus.

 _"Salut, papa, c'est moi. Eh bien nous tous, vraiment, j'ai pris le téléphone d'Alice. Le mien est mort."_ Littéralement, je l'avais réduit en poussière, si seulement il savait.

 _"Salut, Bells! Joyeux anniversaire!"_ L'excitation dans sa voix me fit sourire.

 _"Merci, papa. Merci pour les photos que tu as données, Esmée m'a fait un très bel album. "_

 _"Je sais, elle m'a envoyé une copie, c'est beau. Comme le sont les photos du mariage, Alice m'a envoyé un album aussi. Merci, Alice."_

 _"De rien, Charlie!"_ dit-elle derrière moi. _"Avez-vous fait nettoyer votre smoking?"_

Elle secoua la tête que non, connaissant la réponse.

 _"Euh, oui, bien sûr Alice."_ Ses yeux se plissèrent à son mensonge et je ris à nouveau _. "Alors, que faites-vous pour ton anniversaire, Bella? "_

 _"Je ne sais pas encore."_

Alice dit : _"Comme d'habitude, Charlie… Un bon repas, gâteau, peut-être un film vu que nous en avons fini avec la plupart des cadeaux."_

 _"Eh bien, ça me parait bien. Comment vont tes cours?"_

 _"C'est génial, j'aime vraiment mes cours."_ Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'élaborer et heureusement, Charlie n'était pas du genre à me demander de le faire.

 _"Eh bien, bon, je suis content que tu aimes. Écoute, Bells, je vais chez Billy, on part à la pèche bientôt."_

 _"D'accord, papa, passe un bon moment."_ J'hésitai une seconde mais je le dis quand même.

 _"Envoie mon bonjour à Billy."_

 _"Ok, Bells. Fête bien ton anniversaire et on se parle bientôt."_

 _"OK, papa. Je t'aime."_

 _"Je t'aime aussi, Bells. Bye."_

Je m'étouffai un peu quand Emmett décrocha. Edward déposa un baiser sur l'arrière de ma tête et passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux. "Tu as bien fait, mon amour." Oui j'avais bien fait. Mentir n'était pas facile pour moi mais aucun de mes parents n'avait rien vu. Cela ne rend pas les choses plus faciles sachant que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour parler avec eux. "Veux-tu le reste de tes cadeaux? "

Je hochai la tête et lui souris. "Bien sûr." Il plaça un jeu de clés dans ma main et pointa vers la porte d'entrée. "Plus de clés?" Tout le monde, sauf Edward, commença à ricaner. Emmett fredonnait _"Le fermier est dans le pré"_ pour une raison inconnue et Alice et Rose commencèrent à rire hystériquement. Je soulevai un sourcil mais personne ne dit ce qui était aussi drôle. Carlisle essaya de regarder les filles d'un œil désapprobateur mais il avait un léger sourire sur le visage. Je soupirai, résignée au fait que je manquais quelque chose, probablement un truc qui datait de décennies passées et je suivis tout le monde dehors où je vis… ma nouvelle voiture. Edward était fidèle à sa parole, remplaçant mon pick-up par quelque chose de beau et de rapide sans doute.

"Qu'en penses-tu, Bella?"

"C'est joli." C'était trop, un cabriolet bleu foncé. Je ne connaissais rien aux voitures mais à en juger par la façon dont Rosalie salivait ouvertement sur la voiture, je devinai que c'était une belle voiture.

"Une Mercedes Roadster!" Elle passa sa main sur l'aile avec amour. "Une machine parfaite!" Elle me fusilla du regard. "Quel gaspillage, Edward, elle conduit comme une grand-mère!"

"Rose!" Edward se plaça devant moi, perdant finalement son sang-froid à cause de l'attitude de Rosalie.

"Rosie." dit Emmett, essayant de jouer l'artisan de la paix. "C'est l'anniversaire de Bella et c'est l'un de ses cadeaux. Peut-être que si tu es gentille, elle te laissera la conduire, qu'en penses-tu Bella? " Il me regarda d'un air suppliant.

"Bien sûr, Rose, tu peux la prendre à tout moment, si tu veux," C'était juste une voiture et si ça la rendait heureuse elle pouvait l'avoir. Je ne voulais pas de ce combat perpétuel.

Rosalie me regarda avec méfiance, ses yeux hésitants entre moi et la voiture. "Désolée." c'était tout ce qu'elle dit mais c'était plus que ce que j'attendais d'elle.

J'acquiesçai et je lui jetai les clés. "Amuse-toi bien!" Emmett articula un remerciement silencieux vers moi alors que Rose montait dans la voiture et partit avec. Elle pulvérisa le gravier en partant. Nous regardâmes tous la voiture partir.

"Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça, tu sais. Elle ne mérite pas de la conduire vu comment elle agit."

Je me tournai vers Edward et je glissai ma main dans la sienne. "C'était une façon de faire la paix, même si elle n'est que temporaire. Merci pour la voiture, elle est très belle. "

"Tu aurais dû la conduire en premier, pas elle."

"Ce n'est pas important pour moi, tu le sais."

"Oui mais ..." Je le fis taire avec un baiser.

"Nous la prendrons plus tard, juste toi et moi."

Il me fit son sourire séduisant, comprenant instantanément. "Nous allons la baptiser d'une manière différente, hein?" Le reste de notre famille commença à rire et je hochai la tête." Okay, allons voir tes autres cadeaux."

"Il y a plus? Edward!"

"L'un est de nous tous, viens." Il me transporta vers notre maison. Quoi d'autre encore? Puis je vis la joie sur le visage d'Alice.

"Plus de vêtements?"

Elle sauta devant moi. "Bien sûr! J'ai rempli ton dressing!"

"Ce n'est pas de ça dont je voulais parler." Edward me tira dans le bureau. Sur un mur entier, il y avait quatre grandes bibliothèques en chêne, déjà remplies de tonnes de livres. Un canapé et fauteuils face à une cheminée crépitante. C'était une pièce parfaite pour se recroqueviller et lire. "C'est de la part de nous tous."

"Eh bien, ça explique le livre d'Emmett j'imagine!" Jasper éclata de rire, serrant le canapé pour se tenir debout. Fumiste!

Edward le fit taire d'un regard. "Oui, il voulait te donner quelque chose pour la bibliothèque."

"C'est parfait, merci beaucoup à tous!" J'embrassai Esmée, Carlisle et Jasper.

Quand j'arrivai vers Alice elle me poussa vers le dressing.

"Ce sont tes vêtements, ils sont organisés par occasion et par couleur. Ils sont subdivisés par le créateur. Voici Armani, Gucci ... "

"Alice, tu sais que je ne connais pas la différence. Quand suis-je censé avoir besoin de tous ces vêtements? "

"Il vaut mieux être préparée, Bella." Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches et fronça les sourcils.

"Tu ne les aimes pas?"

Je voulais l'apaiser et je passai ma main sur un pull en cachemire. "Oui, Alice, ils sont tout à fait jolis. Je suis sûre que tu vas me dire comment les porter et quand? "

Elle devint toute joyeuse. "Bien sûr! Pour l'instant, pourquoi ne pas essayer la robe Prada avec les talons hauts de Badgley Mischka? " Edward choisit ce moment pour me sauver.

"J'ai encore un ou deux de cadeaux pour elle." Pour une fois j'étais heureuse avec son envie excessive de me donner des cadeaux.

Il me ramena vers le canapé et me tendit deux petites boîtes. J'ouvris la première et sourit. C'était un pendentif pour mon piercing, un petit livre d'or.

"Edward, c'est adorable!"

"C'était une commande express, Alice s'est occupée de ça pour moi." Bien sûr, il ne m'avait pas quittée pendant ma transformation.

J'ouvris l'autre boîte. Effectivement, c'était un autre pendentif mais celui-ci c'était un E & B entrelacés. C'était très joli. "Je l'aime, vraiment!" J'appuyai mes lèvres sur les siennes.

"J'en suis heureux." Il enroula ses bras autour de moi.

Alice poussa Jasper. "Les tourtereaux veulent être seuls. Nous allons partir, profitez de votre nouvelle bibliothèque!" Je remerciai à nouveau tout le monde et une fois que tout le monde fut parti, je m'assis, ma tête sur l'épaule d'Edward.

"C'était le meilleur anniversaire que j'ai jamais eu."

Il embrassa le haut de ma tête. "C'était juste le premier des nombreux à venir, mon amour." J'appuyai mes lèvres sur les siennes et il me poussa sur le canapé, faisant que mon anniversaire soit encore mieux.

* * *

 _ **Qu'en pensez-vous ?**_

 _ **La prochaine fois Bella va avoir entrainement spécial avec Emmett et Jasper.**_

 _ **Merci pour tous vos commentaires, mises en alertes et en favoris.**_

 _Nous avons d'autres traductions sur notre site_

 _fics(tiret)traduction(point)com (le tout sans espace)_

six fics inédites dont une qui vient de commencer

 _ **A bientôt!**_


	27. Chapitre 27

.

 **Chapitre 27**

 _ **Bella**_

 _Breaking Dawn, l'histoire d'Edward & Isabella Cullen, le 13 Octobre 2005_

Un mois s'est écoulé depuis que je suis morte. Ou que je suis née de nouveau? Ou que j'ai été transformée? Non, je ne sais vraiment pas comment le dire. Je suppose que je vais juste dire qu'un mois s'est écoulé depuis que je suis devenue un vampire. Non, ce n'est pas bizarre de l'écrire! J'ai négligé l'écriture depuis que ma transformation mais j'étais incapable de le faire. Mes pensées étaient partout et physiquement j'étais dans l'incapacité d'utiliser un stylo. J'en ai détruit d'innombrables avant de pouvoir en tenir un sans l'écraser, grâce à la patience inlassable d'Emmett. Heureusement que maintenant j'ai cette mémoire infinie pour écrire ce qui est arrivé.

Tous ces changements ont été très déconcertants et j'ai commencé à être plus l'aise dans ma peau. Grâce à ma famille. Je ne peux pas imaginer comment cela a été pour Carlisle, Alice et Jasper, qui ont tous dû traverser leur transformation seuls. Eh bien Jasper n'était pas vraiment seul mais ce n'est pas comme si Maria s'inquiétait de lui apprendre à se contrôler afin qu'il puisse un jour vivre en société.

Ces quelques premiers jours après ma transformation ont été tellement surréalistes. Tout était plus lumineux, plus fort et plus dur. Je sais maintenant pourquoi ils se réfèrent à un nouveau vampire comme à un nouveau-né. Je pense que ce doit être la même chose pour un bébé qui vient tout juste d'émerger du ventre de sa mère. Les images et les sons sont surprenants et font pleurer le bébé. Je ne peux plus pleurer mais je me suis sentie comme un bébé d'innombrables fois. Savez-vous combien c'est frustrant de vouloir pleurer mais d'en être incapable?

Ce n'est pas que je ne sois pas heureuse dans cette vie que j'ai choisie, ce n'est pas ça du tout. La plupart du temps je l'adore complètement. J'ai un mari qui me traite comme si j'étais un trésor inestimable, me caressant avec ses mots et son corps et j'ai une grande famille qui m'accepte comme si j'avais toujours vécu avec eux. Je suis devenu plus proche de Jasper et d'Emmett ces dernières semaines, ils sont les grands frères que j'ai toujours souhaité avoir, très protecteurs, loyaux, drôles et honnêtes, ni l'un ni l'autre ne prend des gants quand ils font des choses avec moi. Si je foire, ils me le disent et ils me font recommencer.

Alice, bien sûr, est aussi proche de moi. Plus proche, probablement. Elle me cherche après une session d'entrainement et me taquine sur les frustrations que je peux ressentir quand je trouve que je ne progresse pas comme je veux. Elle le fait en me taquinant, c'est du temps entre filles et elle me pousse à parler de sexe. Elle est tellement comme ma mère parfois que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire même quand je suis mal à l'aise. J'ai compris, cependant, qu'être mal à l'aise à propos du sexe dans cette famille est inutile. Nous sommes tous en couple et nous nous entendons tous de temps en temps… alors que reste-t-il à cacher?

Esmée et Carlisle sont merveilleux. Esmée m'a branché sur les fleurs, me laissant planter mon propre jardin. Il est assez simple, bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas facile. J'ai commencé par faire d'énormes trous dans le sol en essayant de creuser pour planter des fleurs. C'était réparable, j'ai tout rebouché mais ... ces pauvres fleurs. J'en ai tué d'innombrables. Soucis, glaïeuls, roses, jonquilles ... rien n'a été épargné. Je les tuai simplement en les prenant car j'utilisai trop de force. Si j'avais assez de chance d'en prendre une sans la détruire, je la tuai en la plantant. Je l'enfonçai tellement que j'aurai pu enterrer un corps. Ok, j'exagère un peu… mais elles n'ont pas survécu. Pauvres fleurs. Esmée ne s'en souciait pas, elle me donnait une autre fleur, me disant d'essayer à nouveau. Je suis sûre que les gens de la jardinerie étaient curieux, vu le nombreux de voyages et la quantité de fleurs qu'Esmée a acheté chez eux!

Pour sa part, Carlisle a répondu à toutes mes questions et a cherché à me mettre à l'aise avec ces montagnes russes émotionnelles que je ressentais. Il a juré que c'est normal que je me sente comme si j'étais hors de contrôle mais que je n'étais pas vraiment un "nouveau-né typique". C'est une autre chose qui est frustrante, n'être pas typique. Je me sens observée, comme s'ils étaient tous en train de cataloguer mes réactions et de les comparer avec la norme. Ils me disent que je ne voudrais pas être un nouveau-né typique car tout ce que je voudrais ce serait juste apaiser ma soif. Eh bien, j'ai soif tout le temps mais il me semble être en mesure de faire face, tout comme eux. Je mange quand j'en ai besoin. Avant c'était tous les jours mais maintenant c'est tous les trois ou quatre jours. Normalement une fois par semaine est la norme pour eux et je m'en rapproche enfin.

Bien entendu, je suis contente de n'être pas normale quand il s'agit de sexe. Ils m'ont toujours dit qu'il fallait un an avant qu'un nouveau-né soit en mesure de se concentrer sur autre chose que la soif mais ce n'est pas mon cas. En fait, mes faims semblent rattachées l'une à l'autre. Chaque fois que j'assouvis la soif de sang ma soif pour Edward jaillit. C'est plutôt mauvais; le reste de la famille ne peut plus venir chasser avec nous. Je n'y suis pour rien, quelque chose en m'alimentant fait ressortir l'animal en moi et si je regarde Edward, qui me regarde avec ces yeux noirs affamés, je lui saute dessus.

Être avec lui maintenant est incroyable. Avant je ne pouvais pas vraiment le toucher. J'étais à la fois timide et inquiète de faire quelque chose qui le mette en colère. Et je n'ai jamais pu le goûter, il avait peur que je me blesse et je n'ai jamais pu lui rendre la pareille. Maintenant, je le fais! Son goût est enivrant. Je pourrais littéralement le manger vivant. Il n'y a rien de mieux que d'enfoncer mes lèvres dans cette peau à l'arôme de miel et cette sensation de ses muscles d'acier au-dessous de moi. Nous n'avons pas encore réussi à rentrer d'une chasse avec les vêtements sur nous. J'ai essayé de chasser avec Jasper et Alice mais dès que j'ai fini, je dois retrouver Edward. C'est une compulsion, le remplacement d'une faim par une autre. J'espère sincèrement que cela ne changera jamais et Edward, sans surprise, veut la même chose.

Ma relation avec Rosalie n'est pas mieux mais pas pire non plus. Nous nous évitons quand nous sommes dans la même pièce et nous ne discutons pas. C'est plus facile comme ça. Elle s'occupe de ma voiture, bricolant le moteur pour lui donner plus de puissance même si je pense que ce n'est pas nécessaire mais je ne veux pas argumenter. Elle ne dit pas un mot sur le temps que je passe avec Emmett, du moins pas près de moi, donc je suppose que c'est bon signe. Peut-être. Qui sait? Je suis fatiguée juste d'y réfléchir.

Pas que je puisse faire quelque chose au sujet de fatigue. C'est tellement étrange de ne pas être capable de dormir. Je m'allonge encore dans mon lit parfois mais mon esprit ne fait que tourbillonner. Je pense beaucoup à Charlie et Renée et parfois à Jake. Le temps de "ma mort" approche, nous avons décidé que cela arriverait juste après Thanksgiving.

Je déteste ce que cela va leur faire. De Renée à Phil mais Charlie, lui, est seul. Je sais que Billy et Jake seront là pour lui mais il est tout seul dans cette maison. Je souhaite qu'il trouve quelqu'un. Il n'a jamais eu que ma mère. Nous sommes si semblables, je suppose, parce que je sais que si Edward n'était pas revenu je n'aurais jamais pu passer à autre chose. L'amour d'un Swan semble être pour toujours, quelles que soient les circonstances. Merci à Dieu pour ma part mais je souhaite que papa ait un peu de bonheur. Chaque fois que je lui parle je m'inquiète. Il va de nouveau manger au Lodge et il prend encore des plats à emporter. Il a besoin de quelqu'un qui prenne soin de lui. Bien sûr, quand j'ai suggéré que nous embauchions quelqu'un pour faire la cuisine et s'occuper de lui, il a hésité. J'ai commencé à m'énerver mais Edward a souligné à juste titre, que j'aurais eu la même réaction si la situation était inversée.

Je m'inquiète pour lui et la plus grande inquiétude est de savoir comment il va gérer la nouvelle de ma mort. Alice n'est d'aucune aide, elle ne peut pas voir à cause de la présence de Billy et Jake ce qui est plutôt réconfortant mais j'ai besoin de savoir qu'il ira bien. J'ai encore du temps pour changer d'avis et ne pas feindre ma mort mais est-ce que l'autre option n'est pas pire ? Qu'il pense que je ne veux plus passer du temps avec lui maintenant que j'ai une nouvelle famille? C'est tellement difficile de savoir ce qu'il faut faire, ce qui est juste. Ce qui est bon pour moi est mauvais pour lui, je suis égoïste pour me faire passer en premier mais de l'autre côté je ne peux pas être désolée. Chaque fois que je regarde Edward, je sais que mon choix est bon, c'est juste que ce n'était pas un choix facile. Je ne veux vraiment pas que Charlie pense que je suis blasée, à long terme c'est ce qui lui fera le plus de mal. Ça me fait mal.

Renée ira bien. Alice peut le voir. Phil a toujours été bon pour elle et il sera là si elle a besoin de lui. Elle a toujours été résiliente. Alice dit qu'ils pensent à avoir un bébé ... Je ne sais qu'en penser. D'un côté, ce sera un peu comme un enfant de remplacement mais d'un autre ça aidera ma mère d'avoir quelqu'un de qui prendre soin. Je pense qu'elle sera une mère plus attentive cette fois, elle est plus âgée et plus sage maintenant. Et elle me tuerait sûrement si jamais elle lisait ceci!

Une autre chose qui pèse sur moi, c'est mon pouvoir… ou son absence. Ils sont tous en train d'attendre que je fasse quelque chose. Je ne pense pas que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit mais Alice est sûre que j'ai un don, elle ne sait pas lequel. Elle dit qu'elle ne peut rien dire jusqu'à ce que je l'utilise. Super. Ça ne m'aide pas vraiment. Chaque jour Emmett me demande si je sens que je peux faire fondre quelque chose avec la puissance de mon esprit ou si je peux démarrer un feu dans la cheminée et des trucs comme ça. Il a regardé les _X-Men_ et _Heroes_ pour avoir des idées. Edward dit qu'Emmett espère que j'ai une sorte de don offensif comme Jane sauf qu'il veut quelque chose de plus cool et qui implique le feu. Je voudrais pouvoir le satisfaire, ne pas savoir est frustrant. Je ne me sens pas différente, sauf pour les améliorations évidentes concernant la vision, la vitesse et la force.

La force est la chose la plus difficile à apprendre à contrôler mais j'y suis finalement arrivée principalement grâce à Emmett. Les leçons d'Esmée avec les fleurs m'ont aidé mais Emmett a été mon professeur principal. Chaque jour, il m'a pris dans les bois et m'a fait faire des exercices pour contrôler ma force.

Il en a eu l'idée après ma petite mésaventure avec le téléphone portable. Il a acheté une centaine de portables jetables et les a lancés sur moi sans aucun avertissement. Je faisais des trucs ridicules comme tenir un gros rocher et d'un coup il balançait un téléphone en criant "Attrape!" Inutile de dire, la première fois quand c'est arrivé, c'était le chaos, j'ai fait tomber un rocher sur mon pied et écrasé le portable entre mes mains. Ça ne fait pas de mal, bien sûr mais ce n'était pas une réussite. Emmett, cependant, a pris du bon temps à rire à mes dépens.

La deuxième tentative n'était pas mieux. Il m'a fait faire le poirier, sur une seule main et m'a demandé de prendre le téléphone. Étonnamment, j'ai pu le faire sans lever mon autre main mais je l'ai écrasé quand je l'ai attrapé.

Et ça a continué comme ça. Sur une centaine de téléphones, aucun n'a survécu. Je suis Bella Cullen : meurtrière des téléphones portables. Ça ne m'a pas aidé quand il a décidé de me jeter un téléphone pendant la chasse avec Jasper et Alice! J'étais là, courant allègrement dans la forêt, essayant de capter l'odeur d'un cerf ou d'un autre animal et un portable sortant de nulle part est passé à côté de ma tête. À ma grande surprise, je l'ai attrapé à chaque fois. Zut, je peux entendre la chose fendre l'air. L'audition chez les vampires est incroyable. Ça n'a pas la moindre importance que je l'entende ou que je l'attrape parce que je l'ai écrasé à chaque fois. Peu importe comment je le faisais, paume ouverte, une main, deux mains, avec deux doigts. Tous écrasés.

Emmett laissa échapper un rire de son crû, un rire qui secouait les arbres et faisait s'envoler les oiseaux en panique mais il m'a assuré que je réussirai… à moment donné.

Et finalement, je l'ai fait mais ce ne sont pas les téléphones qui ont fait la différence. Non, Emmett a décidé que je devais le faire avec quelque chose que je pourrais apprécier plus qu'un téléphone portable. Ça devrait être quelque chose qui m'importait. Je vais être honnête et dire que j'ai eu la trouille de ma vie qu'il me jette quelque chose de mignon et de doux, quelque chose comme des chiots ou des chatons ou un truc comme ça. Heureusement, il n'est pas allé aussi loin. Je vais décrire cette expérience en entier parce que c'est trop bon pour ne pas le coucher sur papier.

"Hey petite sœur, peux-tu faire tomber la neige aujourd'hui?"

Je levai les yeux. "Je ne suis pas Tempête des X-Men, Emmett."

"C'est dommage, c'est vraiment cool comment ses yeux deviennent blancs et puis elle fait le rugissement du vent et... "

Je le coupais si je l'écoutais, j'allais tout savoir e l'intrigue des X-Men. J'avais fait cette erreur avant et j'en savais beaucoup plus sur Wolverine et Jean Gray que nécessaire. "N'avons-nous pas une leçon? "

Son visage brilla d'excitation. "Si, viens avec moi!" Il s'est élancé dans les bois et j'ai couru après lui, le rattrapant rapidement. Le seul de ma famille que je ne pouvais pas suivre était Edward, à mon grand désespoir. Bien sûr, nous nous sommes amusés, moi le poursuivant à travers les arbres et arrivant assez près pour pouvoir le toucher avant qu'il ne s'éloigne plus vite. Finalement j'ai abandonné et boudé parce que je ne pouvais pas le suivre et il a couru vers moi en se jetant sur moi. "Je suis plus rapide mais tu seras toujours en mesure de me rattraper parce que je ne pourrais jamais m'éloigner de toi." Puis il m'a embrassé passionnément et j'ai tout oublié.

Emmett s'est arrêté dans une clairière qui m'a rappelé un peu la prairie, mais juste un peu. C'était juste de l'herbe brune, déjà endommagée par le premier gel et des d'arbres, dont la plupart n'avaient plus de feuilles vu que l'hiver s'approchait. Un étrange tas attira mon attention mais avant de pouvoir comprendre ce que je voyais Emmett s'est dirigé vers le tas. Je l'ai suivi rapidement, impatiente de voir ce qu'il avait pour moi.

"Bella, voici Edward Junior!" Le sourire d'Emmett était énorme quand il m'a mis un poupon dans mes mains et actionné un interrupteur. Je reculais de surprise lorsque la poupée a laissé échapper un grand cri, en commençant à tomber mais mes réflexes ont repris dessus et je l'ai rattrapée juste à temps. La poupée s'est tortillée et j'ai dû la serrer contre moi pour qu'il ne tombe pas. Étonnamment, la poupée avait une tignasse de cuivre ébouriffée, très semblable à celle d'Edward.

"Emmett, c'est quoi?" sifflai-je, me demandant pourquoi on jouait à la poupée alors que je devais travailler à contrôler ma force.

"L'entrainement, bien sûr!" Il cligna des yeux, l'incarnation même de l'innocence. "Tu continues à écraser tous les portables alors je passe au niveau supérieur. Cette chose ressemble à un bébé et réagit comme un bébé et sent même le bébé. Donc, nous allons imaginer que c'est ton bébé et que tu dois faire de ton mieux pour ne pas le blesser. Si tu le fais, ton bébé meurt."

"Ce n'est pas mon bébé!" Je ne vais pas mentir, je me suis sentie mal à l'aise avec cette poupée qui se tortillait dans mes bras. Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'expérience avec les bébés et je n'en avais jamais vraiment voulu.

"Pour le moment, c'est ton bébé. Le tien et celui d'Edward ce qui signifie que tu l'aimes plus que tout." Il avait raison bien sûr, si Edward et moi pouvions avoir un bébé, j'aurais sans aucun doute tout fait pour lui mais nous ne pouvions pas donc il était préférable de ne pas penser à de telles choses.

"Eh bien, si nous prétendons que je suis la mère de cette poupée bizarre, pourquoi avons-nous besoin de venir ici pour le faire? " C'était totalement effrayant, ces grands yeux verts continuaient de cligner vers moi et sa bouche faisait des petits bruits comme si elle tétait. La poupée était bien trop réelle mais fausse en même temps, c'était flippant.

"Pour deux raisons. Rose me tuerait si elle voyait ces poupées et je ne veux vraiment pas la mettre en colère ou la faire se sentir mal à propos des enfants." J'étais chagrinée d'avoir posé la question quand toute son excitation à propos de la stupide poupée quitta son visage. "Deuxièmement, nous avions besoin d'espace."

"Ne me dis pas que tu vas jeter le bébé comme les portables?!" Me jeter une poupée qui ressemblait à un être humain à cent kilomètre à l'heure ressemblait bien à quelque chose qu'Emmett pourrait faire…

"Pas tout à fait." Il a pris la poupée glauque de mes mains et le mouvement soudain a dû l'effrayer parce qu'elle a commencé à geindre et à pousser des cris perçants qui résonnaient dans la clairière. "Là, Eddie Junior, tout va bien." Emmett a pris le bébé par son cou et lui tapota son dos. C'était le spectacle le plus surréaliste que j'aie jamais vu.

La poupée s'est apaisée et Emmett m'a souri. "Tu sais, il a une remarquable ressemblance avec notre Edward. Avant toi, il était tout aussi morose que ce gamin. "

"Où est-ce que tu as trouvé cette chose? Et comment se fait-il qu'elle ait les cheveux d'Edward?"

"J'en ai commandé un tas dans un magasin de naissance en ligne. Ils les utilisent dans les écoles pour prévenir la grossesse chez les adolescentes et aussi dans certains cours d'éducation parentale. Alice m'a aidé à faire quelques modifications afin qu'Edward Junior ressemble à son père. Maintenant, assez de questions, il est temps de s'entrainer."

Avant que je puisse cligner des yeux, il avait disparu, grimpant dans le plus grand arbre de la clairière, le bébé sous le bras. Je pouvais entendre la chose pleurer à nouveau et soupirais. Ce n'était pas la peine! Emmett était lancé.

"Voilà, Maman Bella, Petit Eddie est piégé dans un bâtiment en feu. Moi, le brave, fort, beau et sexy pompier je viens de le trouver mais il n'y a pas de sortie. Il n'y a pas moyen de me sauver, alors je mourrai héroïquement en sauvant ton enfant. Je dois le jeter par la fenêtre, toute la pièce derrière moi est en proie aux flammes. Es-tu prête à sauver ton enfant? "

Il était tellement ridicule, souriant vers moi de cinquante mètres de hauteur avec la poupée dans ses mains énormes. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rire à son enthousiasme pour son scénario. Il est monté encore un peu et a commencé à simuler la toux, serrant sa poitrine comme s'il était incapable de respirer. "Fumée, asphyxie! Je dois le faire descendre maintenant Bella, ou il ne survivra pas. Attrape ton fils bien-aimé! "

Sur ce, il a laissé tomber la poupée qui gémissait de plus en plus fort. Ils avaient dû faire des changements sur la chose pour la faire hurler comme s'il la torturait. J'ai couru vers l'arbre, arrivant à temps pour attraper la poupée. Je me suis dit qu'il faut que ma prise soit lâche quand il arrivé, il faut juste que je garde la force dans mes bras et pas dans mes mains comme Emmett me le rabâchait. Je me répétais cela dans la tête pendant qu'Edward Junior tombait vers moi. Merde, je pensais à ce truc comme à Edward Junior, maintenant. Eh bien, peut-être que cela m'aiderait…

Eh, bien, pas du tout, parce que dès que je le touchais, dès que je senti le plastique dans mes mains, je serrais juste un poil de trop et la tête d'Edward Junior se brisa entre mes mains. Les morceaux de plastique étaient partout. Le côté positif c'était que la poupée ne pleurait plus. Emmett était à côté de moi dès que j'ai vu ce que j'avais fait.

"Tu as tué Eddie Junior!" Son visage était grave, son expression accusatrice comme si j'avais littéralement tué mon enfant face à lui.

"Emmett! C'était un accident. Et ce n'est pas mon fils!"

"Eh bien, il ne l'est plus maintenant, c'est certain." Il a ramassé la petite touffe de cheveux de cuivre et l'a posé sur le reste du corps de la poupée, qui était resté intact. Puis, à mon grand étonnement, il a fait le signe de la croix. "Adieu, Eddie Junior, ta vie a été bien trop courte. Au moins, maintenant tu vis sans douleur." Il plaça doucement le petit corps de la poupée à côté l'arbre.

"Emmett, es-tu fou? C'est une poupée, la poupée n'est pas morte et nous n'avons pas à enterrer cette chose."

"Je t'ai dit de faire comme s'il était ton fils, alors il mérite une sépulture décente. Un moment de silence si tu veux bien." Je suis restée là en silence tandis qu'Emmett termina sa prière pour la poupée.

"Voilà! Maintenant, nous allons essayer à nouveau. Voici ta fille, Edwina!" Et il prit une autre poupée de la pile avec les cheveux d'Edward, seulement celle-ci portait une robe à la place de la salopette qu'Edward Junior avait portée. Emmett dansait avec la poupée, ravi de cet entrainement, c'était contagieux et je riais avec lui.

Edwina gargouillait de plaisir avec un son électronique. C'était tellement bizarre mais je décidai de faire avec. Emmett était remonté dans l'arbre et Edwina en descendit. Cette fois, je ne la brisai pas complètement mais elle avait une grande fissure sur sa tête. Elle pleurait comme une dingue aussi. Emmett me l'a prise et l'a faite taire avec l'interrupteur. Si seulement c'était aussi simple dans la vraie vie!

Et ainsi de suite. Petite Alice et Alastair, écrasés, leur cheveux noirs était tout ce qui restait après être passé par mes mains. Jasmine et Jasper Junior pas mieux, bien que leurs visages soient restés intacts. Jasper perdit une oreille, j'étais plutôt fière qu'il ait encore la tête entière, mais Emmett le déclara mort. La tête de Jasmine se déchira tout de suite parce que je serrai ses cheveux un peu trop fort en l'attrapant. Le petit cimetière de poupée d'Emmett fut bientôt jonché de corps. Carly et Carlisle Junior ont rejoint Esméralda et Estéban sur le charnier. C'était un spectacle des plus macabre, corps décapités, têtes de poupées écrasées, occasionnellement un œil détaché. Beurk!

"Très bien, Bella, tu as réussi à tuer tous tes enfants, tes nièces et neveux. Ils devraient t'enfermer et jeter la clé. Maintenant tu as encore une chance parce que je ne vais pas te laisser ruiner plus de poupées aujourd'hui. Et c'est de loin la chance la plus importante que je te donne…"

Il avait l'air tout à fait sérieux. Il n'y avait aucune trace de sourire sur son visage ou dans ses yeux. "C'est Emmett Junior et si tu le tues je vais être obligé de venger sa mort!" Il leva la poupée à côté de son visage. La poupée était habillée comme lui, un jeans et un t-shirt blanc avec une chemise noire par-dessus. La poupée avait des cheveux bruns bouclés et une casquette sur la tête. Je ne sais pas comment mais ils avaient même réussi à lui faire des fossettes. De toute façon je ne voulais pas savoir… Je me suis empêchée de rire et ai hoché la tête à son expression sobre.

"Fils! Ta tante Bella t'aime beaucoup et elle ne va rien laisser t'arriver. Elle sait combien tu comptes pour moi, elle va t'attraper et tu resteras en un seul morceau." Il s'arrêta en me lançant un regard noir… "et nous irons à la maison voir Moma. Ok?" Il serra son 'fils' contre lui en me regardant de travers. "Bella, j'aime Emmett Junior et aimerai beaucoup qu'il ait sa tête quand je vais descendre de l'arbre. Souviens-toi ce que je t'ai dit. Prends toute ton énergie et pousse-la ailleurs dans ton corps. Tes mains sont comme des plumes, elles n'ont aucun pouvoir. Pousse ta force dans tes jambes, canalise-la n'importe où mais pas dans tes mains."

J'ai pris plusieurs respirations calmantes et je me suis préparée pour mon dernier essai de la journée. Je ne voulais vraiment pas décevoir Emmett ou ruiner sa petite poupée, il était clair qu'il y était plutôt attaché. Je regardais, avec anxiété, partir Emmett vers son perchoir dans la cime des arbres. "Il arrive. Prends soin de lui." Je changeais de position, prête à attraper la poupée, me concentrant à pousser ma force de mes bras vers le reste de mon corps _. Je peux le faire. Je dois faire cela pour Emmett._ Emmett Junior était dans mes bras en un clin d'œil. Je l'ai senti atterrir et j'ai fermé les yeux, espérant qu'il serait intact, puis je me suis sentie ridicule car c'était juste une poupée. J'ai entendu Emmett atterrir près de moi, il avait sauté de l'arbre. Comme il ne disait rien j'ai ouvert un œil vers la poupée dans mes bras.

Elle avait sa tête! Intacte, elle n'était pas brisée. Et la tête était attachée à son corps! J'avais réussi! "Je l'ai fait, Emmett!" Je ris de pur délice, déplaçant le bébé sur un bras pour pouvoir enlacer Emmett avec l'autre. Il me serra fort dans ses bras et me fit volte-face, gardant un œil attentif sur la poupée tout le temps.

"Tu vois, je savais que tu pouvais le faire! Et bien sûr, c'est mon fils que tu as sauvé. C'est moi que tu aimes le plus! J'en ai la preuve!" Je ris à sa joie de constater que seule sa poupée avait échappé au désastre. "Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas dire à Edward tu as tué ses enfants et que tu as sauvé le mien." Et là j'en pouvais plus, je me suis mis à rire si fort que je suis tombée et que j'ai atterri à côté du cimetière des poupées. Cela me fit rire encore plus et bientôt c'était hystérie complète. Emmett s'est joint à moi, son rire du ventre faisant trembler le sol sous nos pieds.

Quand finalement j'ai réussi à me calmer, je lui ai dit, "Emmett, tu es sans aucun doute l'enseignant le plus bizarre qui ait jamais existé. Toutefois, c'est le cours le plus amusant que j'ai jamais eu, ça c'est sûr. "

Il a rayonné de joie à mon compliment. "Tu as bien fait, Bella. Tu n'as jamais abandonné, même quand tu étais frustrée. Maintenant que tu as appris comment canaliser ta force, le reste sera un jeu d'enfant." Ce n'était pas un jeu d'enfant mais c'était un peu plus facile. J'ai vite appris à faire des choses simples comme composer un numéro sur le téléphone et tenir un stylo sans le casser en deux. Emmett était là pour m'encourager tout le long.

L'entrainement avec Jasper était complètement différent de celui d'Emmett. En premier lieu, il ne me disait même pas qu'il m'entrainait.

Un jour, Edward m'a emmenée à la chasse, comme d'habitude, rien de spécial enfin c'est ce que j'avais pensé à l'époque. J'avais sentis l'odeur de Jasper quand nous étions sortis mais je ne m'étais pas posée plus de questions. Jasper sentait le sable chaud et les cactus, ce qui me rappelait beaucoup l'Arizona, peut-être que c'était un truc du sud.

Je trouvais l'odeur des cerfs à l'ouest et je me dirigeais vers eux, Edward à côté de moi. Il était un peu en retrait pour que je puisse suivre son rythme et prendre l'animal en premier. Il était toujours gentleman, même pour donner la mort, il était étrangement doux. Je concentrais sur ma proie quand tout d'un coup une odeur nouvelle arriva du sud. Je n'avais jamais senti avant ce parfum délicieux qui m'appelait. Sans même réfléchir je partis dans les bois, toutes pensées de cerfs oubliées alors que je courais pour trouver cet arôme délicieux.

Edward resta silencieusement en arrière alors que je cherchais aveuglément. Il me laissa prendre la tête tandis que je sautais sur les rochers, les arbres et par-dessus la rivière, essayant de trouver cette créature insaisissable à l'odeur enivrante.

Le venin jaillissait dans ma bouche quand je m'imaginais déguster le sang chaud pulsant de la nuque brisée. Je voulais goûter cette chose plus que tout. Même mon désir pour Edward pâlit face à cette faim, ce qui aurait dû me choquer si je l'avais reconnue à l'époque.

J'étais proche. L'odeur était plus forte ainsi que celle de Jasper. Je craignais qu'il l'ait déjà tué, la délicieuse créature avec le sang si délectable. Comment osait-il prendre ce qui était à moi? Un grognement sortit instinctivement de ma gorge, c'était un avertissement à mon frère et à mon mari et à toute autre personne qui aurait voulu me prendre cette proie. Edward stoppa quand je grognais, choisissant de rester en arrière tandis que j'escaladais un énorme rocher sautant de l'autre côté. C'était là, quelque part. Je ne pouvais pas voir, mais l'odeur était incroyablement forte. J'étais presque dessus. Je passai par le sous-bois pour voir si je pouvais la trouver, craignant que Jasper l'ait déjà vidée et cela me fit enrager encore plus. Je pris un énorme tronc d'arbre que je jetai au loin et l'animal était là ! J'étais sûre de cela ! Mais il n'y avait aucun animal à trouver.

Non, sous l'arbre il y avait un tissu, un tissu baigné dans ce parfum qui m'avait rendu folle dès la première bouffée. Je le ramassai et j'enfoui mon visage dedans, le frottement de ce tissu doux sur ma joue était comme la caresse d'un amant. Je respirais profondément, voulant me perdre dans cet arôme pour toujours. J'entendis vaguement quelque chose et je me retournai, espérant que l'animal qui avait cet arôme magnifique soit là. Tout ceux que je vis était Jasper et Edward perchés au sommet du rocher que j'avais escaladé.

"Où est-il?" Ma voix était un grognement exigeant. Je parlai à travers le tissu, réticente à le bouger de devant mon nez et ma bouche.

Edward semblait vouloir parler mais Jasper le fit taire. "Où est quoi, Bella? "

"L'animal." A quoi étaient-ils en train de jouer la? Pourquoi m'empêchaient-ils d'avoir cette chose?

"Quel animal ?"

"Ne prétend pas que tu ne le sens pas! Tu l'as vidé? Tu as pris ce qui était à moi?" J'étais prête à attaquer Jasper s'il ne me donnait pas ma proie. Je devais la goûter.

"Il n'y a aucun animal, Bella."

Je hurlai de rage. "Je peux le sentir, il était couché dans ce tissu, je dois l'avoir! Montre-moi où il est. Même si tu l'as vidé, il doit y avoir un peu de sang pour moi!" Une goutte ne serait pas assez, je voulais tout ! Je voulais boire jusqu'à ce que je sois si pleine que je ne puisse plus bouger.

"Je n'ai rien vidé." Dieu merci!

"Alors montre-moi où il est, la piste se termine ici. Est-ce que il est sous terre? C'est quoi?" Je leur tournai le dos et je commençai à creuser, dans l'espoir de dénicher cette nourriture savoureuse. Je creusai avec une seule main, l'autre maintenant le trésor sur mon nez.

"Bella, mon amour, ce n'est pas un animal."

"Eh bien, ça l'est."

"Tu sais ce que je veux dire, Jasper, elle ne va pas le trouver en creusant un énorme trou. Bella, s'il te plaît, arrête. "

Je me retournais et je les foudroyais du regard. "Ne me fais pas te faire du mal. Il suffit de me montrer où il est."

Ouais, j'étais prête à aller aussi loin, prête à attaquer mon frère et mon mari s'ils ne me conduisaient pas à cet animal.

Jasper sauta du haut du rocher gris, atterrissant pas loin de moi et il s'accroupit comme pour attaquer. J'imitais sa position, c'était quelque chose qu'il m'avait enseigné. Il m'avait enseigné la même chose qu'au reste de la famille et aux loups avant la bataille avec les nouveau-nés. Il voulait que j'aie les mêmes compétences et le même contrôle que le reste de la famille et je devenais effectivement adroite au combat. Je ne voulais pas l'attaquer mais j'étais prête à le faire.

"Reste là, Edward." Mes yeux bougèrent vers mon mari, qui semblait vouloir nous rejoindre mais il écouta Jasper et il resta plus loin. "Bella, ce n'est pas un animal, calme-toi une minute et concentre- toi sur ce que tu as entre tes mains."

De quoi parle-t-il? Je tenais un chiffon blanc uni, un t-shirt qui avait dû servir de lit à un animal qui sentait comme tout ce qui était bon dans ce monde. "C'est un t-shirt," sifflai-je, en montrant mes dents à Jasper.

"Et quel animal porte un t-shirt?" Quel était son problème? Aucun animal ne porte de t-shirts. Nous portions des t-shirts. Les humains portaient des t-shirts... Oh! Oh non!

"C'est, c'est comme ça que les humains sentent pour nous?" Ma voix tremblait, douleur et désir entremêlés. C'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin mais je ne voulais pas faire ce qui devait être fait pour l'avoir. Quelle partie de moi était plus forte? Il n'y avait aucun moyen au monde que je passe l'éternité sans tuer un être humain.

"Oui."

Je fermais les yeux et j'appuyais mon visage sur le tissu et je respirais à nouveau. Mon Dieu je voulais ce parfum et le goût qui allait avec. Je regardais vers Edward et je me sentais honteuse. "Je suis tellement désolée. J'étais tellement sûre que je pourrais le faire mais je ne peux pas, non? Je vais tuer un humain." Je ne voulais pas tuer les humains, je ne pourrais pas vivre avec la culpabilité de cet acte.

Edward sauta du rocher et me prit dans ses bras. "Non, Bella, tu ne vas pas faire. Chérie, c'est une réaction normale la première fois qu'on est en présence de l'odeur d'un être humain. Nous nous y attendions pleinement. Tu as tellement de contrôle que nous ne savions pas comment tu allais réagir alors nous avons décidé de te tester pour être sûrs. C'est tout à fait acceptable."

Je le repoussai avec colère. "Ce n'est pas acceptable. Je ne veux pas tuer des gens, Edward! Comment vais-je pouvoir être en mesure d'être près des gens? Je ne peux pas! Nous devrons partir en Antarctique ou quelque chose." J'avais l'air d'une enfant mais je m'en fichais. Je voulais vraiment être en mesure de vivre parmi les humains et d'aller à l'école et d'interagir avec les gens… un jour. Et il semblerait que je ne serai jamais capable de le faire.

Jasper se plaça devant moi. "Bella, tu n'auras pas besoin de partir. Cela fait partie de ton entrainement, ma part de ton entrainement. Je vais cacher des vêtements et du sang humain dans la forêt et tu apprendras à l'ignorer. Nous t'avons fait faire ce test au pire moment, quand tu avais soif et que tu avais déjà à chasser. Je peux t'assurer que quand tu n'aurais pas faim et que tu seras à côté d'une personne vivante qui respire, les choses seront probablement un peu moins difficiles. Tu ne veux faire de mal à personne et tu te battrais probablement contre ton l'instinct. Je ne dis pas que tu aurais réussi, probablement pas tout de suite et c'est pourquoi tu n'iras pas près des humains tout de suite. C'était le premier de nombreux tests et tu n'as pas failli. Tu as fait exactement ce que tu devais faire. Maintenant tu le sais et tu peux travailler pour le contrôler."

Je regardai dans ses yeux dorés et j'entendis la confiance dans son ton. Edward s'approcha et mis ses bras autour de ma taille et je sentis l'énergie venant de lui. Eux deux croyaient en moi et je devrais croire en moi. Je baissai lentement mon bras, enlevant le t-shirt de mon nez. Mon corps hésita, voulant ce trésor près de mon visage mais je refusai de céder. Je tendis le t-shirt vers Jasper et je me stabilisai pour ne pas bouger quand il prendra le t-shirt de mes mains.

"Très bien, Bella. Je n'ai pas besoin de te dire de te rappeler l'odeur, tu le feras. La prochaine fois que tu chasseras, complètement axée sur ta proie et que tu vas sentir cette fragrance, ou quelque chose de similaire, tu devras faire de ton mieux pour l'ignorer. Ça sera difficile, ça sera la chose la plus difficile à faire parce que tu vas te battre contre ta nature. Mais tu sais ce qui est en jeu si tu ne le fais pas"

Si j'échoue, je tue une personne. Cette personne est la sœur, le frère, le fils ou la fille, la mère ou le père de quelqu'un et je ne veux pas être responsable de cela.

"Arrête de respirer si tu le dois, j'ai dû le faire certains jours à l'école." Il me sourit et je sentis que je lui souriais aussi." Et Dieu sait qu'Edward a dû beaucoup le faire avec toi..."

Je sentis le grondement de rire venant d'Edward se répercuter dans mon corps tandis qu'il enfouissait son nez dans mes cheveux et inspirait profondément. "Ça c'est sûr. Pendant des semaines tout ce que j'ai pu faire c'était prendre des respirations rapides quand j'étais près de toi." Il était si fort et il s'était tellement battu juste pour être avec moi. Je n'allais pas le laisser tomber.

Je respirai profondément, prenant une dernière bouffée de cette odeur merveilleuse. "Très bien, Jasper, fais de ton pire. Je serai mieux préparée la prochaine fois. "

Et je l'étais mais cela ne m'empêcha pas de décoller après cette odeur. Plusieurs fois je m'arrêtais juste avant, la fois d'après, je déviais de ma piste mais y revins une seconde plus tard. Et la fois d'après, je ne déviais pas de ma chasse et je ne partis pas après cette odeur attirante. Je n'étais pas à l'abri de l'odeur des humains mais j'étais en contrôle de ma soif.

Jasper et Edward étaient ravis de mes progrès. Alice dit que je n'étais pas tout à fait prête pour voir les humains mais que je le serais dans quelques semaines et pas dans quelques mois. J'étais excitée par cette possibilité. Je n'aurai pas à attendre plus d'un an pour pouvoir interagir avec les humains. Jasper dit que cela devait avoir quelque chose avec mon don inconnu. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'étais reconnaissante pour cela.

Cependant avant que je puisse affronter les humains, j'allais devoir faire face à quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de plus ardu encore - au moins pour moi. Aro allait venir. Alice a dit qu'il sera là dans une semaine, au prétexte de voir la nouvelle Mme Cullen. Ce qu'il veut vraiment savoir c'est si j'ai un pouvoir. Comme je ne semble pas en avoir un, pour le moment, il sera très déçu et Alice dit que cela ne le découragera pas le moins du monde. Il essayera de nous persuader, Edward et moi de le rejoindre à Volterra. Nous n'irons pas. Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire partie de ce clan sadique et je sais qu'Edward est comme moi. Alice n'a pas vu des difficultés concernant notre décision mais je vais être préparée de toute façon. Les leçons de Jasper pourraient être utiles plus tôt qu'il ne le pense...

* * *

 _ **Nolebucgrl est contente d'avoir laissé en vie Emmett Junior (elle a d'autres projets pour lui)**_

 _ **et vous, qu'en pensez-vous? Ce n'est pas si facile d'être vampire.**_

 _ **Aro sera là dans le prochain chapitre.**_

 _ **Merci pour tous vos commentaires, mises en alertes et en vos favoris.**_

 _ **...**_

 _N'hésitez pas aller sur notre site pour y lire nos autres traductions_

 **fics(tiret)traduction(point)com** (le tout sans espace)

 **A bientôt!**


	28. Chapitre 28

.

 **Chapitre 27**

 _ **Edward**_

Je souris au fond de moi tandis que mes doigts se déplaçaient de manière fluide sur les touches du piano, un nouveau morceau s'écoulant de mes doigts. C'est pour Bella, bien sûr, un morceai pour lui montrer mon amour et mon bonheur de notre vie ensemble. Honnêtement, chaque jour semble meilleur que le précédent. Bella s'adaptait à sa nouvelle vie avec une facilité qui nous étonnait encore. Je savais qu'elle pensait qu'elle passait un moment difficile mais en réalité elle était meilleure que nous tous, sauf Carlisle peut-être.

L'eau de la douche s'arrêta avec un bruit fort et je me retins de rire alors que Bella marmonnait quelque chose sur la fragilité de la plomberie. J'abandonnai mon piano et me dirigeai vers la chambre, elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bains, enveloppée dans une serviette blanche moelleuse, tenant le robinet et un bout de tuyau de cinquante centimètres dans sa main. Je ne pus retenir le rire à l'expression sur son visage. Elle avait l'air gênée et agacée tout à la fois. C'était plutôt adorable.

"Un problème, amour?"

Elle souffla et poussa le tuyau vers moi. "Je l'ai encore fait."

"Ce n'est pas grave." Je mis le tuyau sur la commode me tournant vers elle, laissant mes yeux parcourir son corps à peine couvert. Nous avions fait l'amour il y a une heure mais j'étais plus que prêt à recommencer. Cependant Bella ne sembla même pas s'en apercevoir. Elle mordit sa lèvre de consternation.

"Pourquoi es-tu avec moi?"

"Quoi?" Quel genre de question était-ce? J'adorais le sol sur lequel elle marchait, elle était mon monde entier.

"Je suis désespérée! Ça fait un mois et je ne connais toujours pas ma force! C'est la troisième fois que je casse notre belle douche."

Je l'attirai dans mes bras, essayant d'ignorer le fait qu'elle était presque nue. "Bella, le fait que tu puisses te concentrer suffisamment pour prendre une douche sans aide est incroyable. Tu te rends compte de combien tu as progressé en un mois? Tu es incroyable. "

"Je ne suis pas sûre. Je me sens tellement inutile, Edward."

Je posai mes lèvres sur sa jolie moue et capturai sa lèvre inférieure avec les miennes. Elle répondit instantanément, enroulant ses bras autour de mon cou. Ça aurait été facile de la distraire et la pousser sur le lit et être à nouveau avec elle mais je voulais répondre à sa question.

"Tu voulais savoir pourquoi je suis avec toi?" Mes lèvres touchèrent ses joues puis son cou et je léchai l'endroit où je l'avais faite mienne pour toujours. Elle pencha la tête pour me donner un meilleur accès et hocha la tête. "C'est simple, vraiment!" Mes lèvres trouvèrent sa mâchoire. "Tu es la créature la plus incroyable que j'aie jamais rencontrée." Je suçai son lobe de son oreille, mordillant doucement quand elle siffla de plaisir. "Tu es intelligente, gentille et belle." Sa serviette tomba au sol pendant que mes lèvres descendirent vers son buste, ma langue s'attardant sur sa clavicule. "Tu es honnête, réfléchie et têtue et on peut te faire confiance." Mes mains rejoignent mon exploration, touchant ses seins, les massant doucement. "Tu es ..." Mes mots suivants furent coupés quand Bella tira sur mes cheveux pour presser mes lèvres contre les siennes.

Mon chandail et un pantalon se déchirèrent grâce à deux coups rapides de ses mains. Elle ne se plaignait pas de sa force maintenant, non? Elle me poussa sur le lit et se mit à califourchon sur moi, son corps s'alignant parfaitement avec le mien comme à chaque fois. Mes mains saisirent ses hanches quand elle se déplaça et me prit en elle. Je la regardai émerveillé, quand elle commença à se déplacer, ses hanches bougeant rapidement. Ses mains saisirent les miennes presque douloureusement alors qu'elle cherchait à aller plus vite. Elle était si belle en ce moment, c'était indescriptible. Ses cheveux tombant sur sa poitrine, ses yeux brûlants dans les miens. Ses yeux avaient commencé à changer de couleur, leur couleur carmin était devenue orange vif.

Je lui laissai le contrôle de tout, soulevant mes hanches pour rencontrer les siennes et m'adapter à tout changement de rythme. Elle était proche de l'orgasme, elle venait toujours plutôt rapidement dans cette position, tout comme moi, la laisser prendre le contrôle m'excitait sans fin.

Bella rejeta sa tête en arrière, se serrant autour de moi, sa libération entraînant la mienne. Epuisée, elle tomba sur moi, enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou. Je lâchai sa main droite et passai ma main dans se mèches épaisses.

"Maintenant, peux-tu voir pourquoi je suis avec toi?" Elle rit, son rire chatouillant mon cou.

Elle me mordit joyeusement. "Non, maintenant je vois pourquoi je suis avec toi." Je la fis rouler et l'épinglai sur le lit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. "Une autre fois, déjà?"

"Je le souhaite, mon amour." Je n'aimerai rien de plus que de passer toute la journée au lit avec elle, mais nous avions un visiteur indésirable avec qui nous allions devoir composer dans peu de temps. Je l'embrassai doucement. "Honnêtement tu continues encore à te demander pourquoi je t'aime? "

Ses yeux se troublèrent un peu. "Je suppose, parfois. Ça doit être difficile pour toi, je détruis la maison, j'ai tué Edward Junior et j'ai cassé l'ordinateur." Je ricanai, me souvenant quand elle m'avait raconté notre bébé "fils" et "sa mort" de ses mains. Emmett Junior avait élu domicile dans notre maison, Emmett craignant la colère de Rosalie. J'avais demandé à Bella de mettre la poupée dans le placard. Je ne voulais pas qu'une poupée qui était réplique d'Emmett nous regarde quand nous faisions l'amour.

"Eh bien, tuer notre faux fils et notre fille était un délit." Elle me tira la langue. "Mais tu dois le savoir, Bella, si c'était encore à refaire, je le referais. La seule chose que je changerai serait de te transformer plus rapidement, parce que je n'ai jamais connu un tel bonheur que ce dernier mois. Je souhaiterais pouvoir t'épouser chaque jour." Son visage magnifique s'illumina à mes mots.

"Vraiment?"

"Je le veux. En fait, je vais te le dire tous les jours. Je le veux, Bella, je te prends pour femme, tous les jours jusqu'à la fin des temps."

"Je le veux aussi, Edward." Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent. Je ne voulais rien de plus que de me perdre en elle à nouveau mais je savais que c'était presque l'heure de l'arrivée d'Aro. Je reculai à contrecœur et je nous assis tous les deux.

"Il est temps de se préparer, mon amour." J'étais exagérément heureux qu'elle ait mon odeur partout sur elle maintenant. Je savais que c'était ridicule, Aro savait qu'elle était ma femme mais j'aimais le fait qu'il sache qu'elle était à moi autant que moi à elle. Félix venait aussi et je n'avais pas aimé ses pensées concernant ma Bella quand nous étions en Italie.

Bella était nerveuse quand elle se dirigea vers la commode pour prendre un jeans et t-shirt en coton vert. Je fronçai les sourcils à la façon dont ces habits montraient sa jolie silhouette. "Je pense que tu devrais porter quelque chose d'autre."

Elle me regarda avec surprise. "Quel est le problème avec ça? Je ne dois pas à porter une robe ou un truc comme ça, non? "

"Non!" lui dis-je avec un peu trop de force, n'aimant pas la pensée des yeux d'Aro voyant ses jolies jambes galbées.

Elle plissa ses yeux en me scrutant. "Tu n'es pas jaloux tout de même?" Eh bien, bien sûr que je l'étais, je détestais l'idée d'un homme lorgnant ma femme, en particulier celui qui ne désirait rien d'autre que de l'emmener loin de moi. Je haussai les épaules et me tournai pour prendre mon jeans et un autre pull car Bella avait ruiné celui que j'avais sur moi. Sa petite main se posa sur mon épaule et elle me tourna pour lui faire face. "Tu l'es!"

"Tu n'entends pas leurs pensées, Bella…" Ses yeux montrèrent de la sympathie et elle enroula ses bras autour de ma taille.

"Non, je n'ai pas à les entendre. Mais je sais que peu importe de ce qu'ils pensent, cela ne se passera jamais. Je suis à toi. "

J'embrassai le dessus de sa tête et enfouis mon visage dans ses cheveux, respirant cette alléchante odeur de fraise. Et bien qu'elle soit nerveuse au sujet d'Aro, c'était elle qui me rassurait.

"Merci, mon amour. Tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter, non?"

Son visage s'assombrit. "Je sais qu'ils ne sont pas ici pour me faire du mal mais ils sont ici pour essayer de comprendre quel est mon pouvoir et essayer de me convaincre d'aller en Italie, non? "

"Oui mais ils ne peuvent pas te forcer à faire quelque chose, ils ne vont même pas essayer."

"Je sais, c'est juste ..."

"Tu as peur d'Aro."

"C'est difficile de ne pas avoir peur de lui, car ma seule expérience avec lui était horrible, toi tu avais mal et on nous a presque tués tous les deux. "

Je fermai les yeux à ce souvenir. La crainte que j'avais ressentie à ce moment-là avait été sans précédent. La pensée qu'ils pourraient blesser ma Bella ... je stoppai net cette pensée.

"Mais nous avons survécu et nous voici ici… maintenant, plus forts que jamais."

Elle se mordit la lèvre et hocha la tête. "Il ne va pas te faire de mal, Bella. Alice dit que tout ira très bien ".

"Je sais, il me rend nerveuse."

Je pris sa main dans la mienne et l'embrassai. "Nous serons tous là avec toi, Bella. Il est ici pour avoir la confirmation que tu es l'une d'entre nous et il veut savoir si tu as un pouvoir. Jusqu'à présent, tu n'en as pas alors il n'y a rien qu'il puisse trouver."

Elle hocha la tête. "C'est vrai".

"Es-tu prête?"

Elle soupira. "Je suis prête." J'embrassai sa main à nouveau et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la maison pour attendre Aro et ses gardes. Nous entrâmes et fûmes accueillis par Emmett, voltigeant sur la balustrade des escaliers.

"Etes-vous prêts à prendre le vieil homme?"

Je levai les yeux au ciel. "Nous n'allons pas prendre Aro, Emmett, nous allons le rencontrer pour qu'il puisse voir que Bella a été transformée et que nous n'avons aucun intérêt à aller à Volterra. Fin."

Emmett croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils. "Nous verrons. Alice dit que ce gars Félix vient et qu'il est plus grand que moi."

Et voilà l'essentiel du problème d'Emmett : il était toujours le plus grand et le plus fort vampire que nous n'ayons jamais rencontré et maintenant il avait de la concurrence.

Bella vit son irritation et voulut l'atténuer. "Il est assez grand, Emmett, mais je suis sûre que tu es encore plus fort." Il lui montra ses fossettes et en un clin d'œil, sa bonne humeur était revenue.

"Nous devrons simplement attendre pour voir, n'est-ce pas? Je suis sûr que nous pourrions avoir une petite compétition de force." _Je me demande si ça gênerait Esmée que nous fassions un bras de fer sur son antique table Queen Anne. Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un l'utilisait._ Je soulevai un sourcil et il soupira. "Très bien, nous irons à l'extérieur."

Bella et moi entrâmes dans la salle de séjour où Jasper était assis sur le canapé, ses yeux plissés soit de concentration ou d'agacement, je ne pouvais pas le dire.

"Quoi de neuf, Jasper?" Bella se jeta sur le canapé à côté de lui et tira sur ses cheveux blonds en désordre. Son visage s'éclaira pendant une seconde quand il lui sourit mais son sourire disparut aussitôt.

"Pas grand-chose." Il haussa les épaules. "J'attends juste qu'Aro soit ici, et qu'en partant il nous laisse tranquille pour de bon."

Les épaules de Bella se tendirent un peu mais elle les détendit rapidement. Combien je voulais entendre ce qu'elle pensait... Elle prit la main de Jasper dans les siennes et la serra.

"Pas besoin de s'inquiéter. Il verra que je suis vampire et que je n'ai aucun pouvoir et il partira. "

Jasper sourit. "Tu n'as aucun pouvoir identifié mais nous savons tous que tu as en un. Tu es beaucoup trop avancée pour un nouveau-né et ça ne va pas lui échapper. Mais, ce n'est pas ça qui me dérange."

Je pris la parole car il n'y avait rien dans ses pensées. "Pourquoi es-tu inquiet alors?"

Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens et c'était des yeux vides, froids, de guerrier. "Bella n'est pas la seule qu'il veut et tu le sais. Il veut mon Alice. Il n'en aura aucune."

"Bien sûr, que non." Alice dansa dans la pièce et elle sauta sur les genoux de Jasper. "Je t'ai déjà dit que tout irait bien. Est-ce que tu doutes de moi?"

"Non, je ne doute pas de toi. Mais il veut te prendre à moi. Tu es à moi." Sa voix était farouchement possessive et je me retins de sourire, il me ressemblait tellement en ce moment.

Alice bougea pour se mettre à califourchon sur lui et prenant son visage entre ses deux petites mains. "Oui, je suis à toi, Jazz. Rien ne pourra jamais changer cela." Ses yeux s'assombrirent et il tira Alice vers lui, ses lèvres sur les siennes passionnément.

Bella se déplaça à côté de moi et laissa échapper un gémissement. Je me sentais de trop. Le désir de Jasper commença à inonder la pièce et ce n'était pas le moment. "Jas, mec, tu dois arrêter." Il grogna mais m'ignora.

Emmett bondit dans la pièce, nous regarda et laissa échapper un fort gémissement. "Bon sang, personne ne peut plus se contrôler ici? Veux-tu vraiment que ce vieux schnock d'Aro te voie comme ça avec Alice?"

Jasper se détacha d'Alice, envoyant sa frustration vers Emmett. Je me détendis quand les phéromones dans la pièce disparurent. J'étais à quelques secondes d'amener Bella dans un endroit plus privé.

"Peut-être que j'ai envie de ça, peut-être alors il se rendra compte qu'elle est à moi et qu'elle n'ira nulle part." Alice secoua la tête et se blottit dans son cou.

"Arrête de t'inquiéter, il ne fera rien."

"Peut-être pas aujourd'hui… mais penses-tu vraiment que cela suffira pour qu'il parte pour de bon et nous laisse tranquille?"

Le visage d'Alice s'assombrit et ses yeux devinrent vitreux. "Je ne peux pas voir quels sont ses projets mais je sais qu'il nous laissera tranquille, pour l'instant." _Pour l'instant n'est pas assez. Nous ne serons jamais en paix tant qu'Aro existera. Si seulement je pouvais l'avoir seul._ "Jasper, non! Rien n'arrivera, alors quoi que tu planifies, oublie-le!"

Il fronça les sourcils. "Je n'ai pas de plan en soi, je pensais juste que si je pouvais l'avoir seul... "

"Eh bien, tu ne peux pas! Démétri et Félix ne vont pas le quitter des yeux. S'il te plaît, laisse tomber, pour moi."

Son expression s'adoucit et il déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux noirs hérissés. "Très bien. Pour toi." _Pour l'instant_. Il me regarda. _Tu conviendras avec moi qu'il représente une menace n'est-ce pas?_ Je lui fis un signe imperceptible. _Il va falloir nous pencher là-dessus_. Je savais qu'il avait raison, mais nous devrions d'abord survivre à cette visite, aujourd'hui.

J'entendis une nouvelle voix dans l'air. _Bonjour, cher ami Edward. Peux-tu déjà m'entendre? Nous sommes à cinq kilomètres, je pense que c'est ta limite, n'est-ce pas? J'ai hâte de vous revoir toi et ta jeune et jolie épouse._

"Ils sont là." Bella se raidit à côté de moi et je passai mes bras autour d'elle, me blottissant contre elle. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille et elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule. "Tout ira bien, mon amour."

Emmett se jeta dans le fauteuil vert. "Pour ma part, je suis impatient de rencontrer les Volturi. "

Alice rit. "Non, tu es impatient de voir si Félix est vraiment plus grand que toi."

Il haussa les épaules, nonchalant. "Même s'il l'est, être plus grand n'est pas nécessairement mieux."

Jasper réussit à rire. "Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais avant."

Avant qu'Emmett puisse répondre, on frappa à la porte. Carlisle et Esmée allèrent répondre. "Carlisle! Vieil ami! Je suis très heureux de te revoir. C'était il y a trop longtemps."

"Aro." La voix de Carlisle était froide et ne trahissait pas sa nervosité. Je les entendis se serrer la main et je sentis la ruée des pensées passant de Carlisle vers Aro. _Elle n'a manifesté aucun pouvoir?_ Sa voix mentale était remplie de déception. _J'étais si sûr ... mais alors, elle se contrôle très bien, n'est-ce pas? Et Edward ne peut toujours pas lire dans ses pensées. Il y a sûrement quelque chose, même s'ils ne savent pas encore ce que c'est. Raison de plus pour qu'elle vienne à Volterra, où nous pourrons l'aider à découvrir ses dons._ Maintenant c'était moi qui étais tendu. Je connaissais le but de sa visite mais ce n'est pas aussi facile en vrai que dans les visions d'Alice.

"Votre maison est charmante, Carlisle et Esmée, vraiment. Très chaleureuse et tellement vous deux, j'espère que vous allez tous bien?"

"Oui, certainement. Presque tout le monde est dans le salon si vous voulez venir et dire bonjour." Esmée ouvrit la voie, un peu nerveuse en la présence d'Aro.

"Bien sûr, je ne peux pas attendre de voir cette chère Isabella de nouveau! Je suis heureux qu'elle soit devenue l'une des nôtres."

Ensuite, ils étaient là, envahissant l'entrée du salon. Aro avait abandonné sa robe noire de voyage. C'était plutôt surprenant de voir ce vieux vampire vêtu d'un pantalon noir avec un polo bleu et une veste noire. Sa peau presque translucide paraissait encore plus pâle avec les couleurs sombres. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient sauvagement sur ses épaules et ses yeux rouges brillaient d'excitation. Félix, en jeans et t-shirt blanc et veste de cuir beige obstruait la moitié de la porte, les bras croisés, observant la pièce, ses pensées centrées sur la beauté de Bella et combien il aurait souhaité avoir eu une chance de goûter à son sang. Démétri se tenait à côté de lui, tout en noir, silencieux, évaluant la menace potentielle de chacun de nous, jetant un œil vers Jasper pour une raison quelconque.

"Mes chers Cullen, je suis tellement heureux de revoir certains d'entre vous et de rencontrer les autres pour la première fois!" Aro battit des mains de joie, ses yeux s'arrêtant sur Bella.

"Isabella! Tu es une vampire vraiment magnifique. Je savais que tu le serais, bien sûr mais le voir de mes propres yeux est encore mieux qu'une des visions de notre Alice!" Jasper se raidit et tout le monde put le voir.

"Tu es ravissante!" Il marcha lentement vers l'endroit où Bella était assise sur le canapé, me serrant étroitement. Je fis la grimace quand elle oublia sa force et se laissa emporter par ses nerfs. Elle desserra son étreinte et regarda Aro avec méfiance quand il tendit la main vers elle. Elle posa sa main dans la sienne et grimaça quand il déposa un baiser sur sa douce peau.

 _Toujours rien. Remarquable_. "Edward, mon jeune ami! Quel bonheur cela doit être pour toi d'avoir une si belle épouse!" Je me levai et pris la main qu'il m'offrait, sachant qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il me laisse en paix avant d'obtenir un aperçu de mes pensées. Ses yeux se rétrécirent et flashèrent vers Jasper quand il entendit notre discussion d'il y avait quelques instants mais il garda un sourire plaisant sur son visage flétri.

"Aro, c'est bon de vous voir."

Il leva un sourcil. _Vraiment, Edward? Il semble que ton frère et toi n'êtes pas heureux de m'avoir ici. En fait, il semblerait presque que vous aviez prévu quelque trahison contre moi. Est-ce possible? Veux-tu essayer de me faire du mal après que j'aie épargné ta vie il y a quelques mois?_

Je rencontrai son regard calmement. _Je peux vous assurer que nous ne prévoyons aucune trahison, Aro. Jasper est juste très protecteur envers Alice - comme je le suis envers Bella. Aucun de nous ne veut qu'elles soient obligées de nous laisser._

 _Cher garçon! Je ne prendrai jamais vos dames. Si elles viennent à Volterra, toi et toute ta famille serez bienvenus. Nous serions honorés d'avoir l'ensemble du clan Cullen avec nous!_

 _Je ne pense pas que notre mode de vie pourrait se mêler au vôtre, Aro._

 _Certes, mais vous pouvez embrasser notre mode de vie facilement, Edward. Tu as goûté le sang d'Isabella il y a juste un mois. Tu ne peux pas me dire que le goût ne t'a du tout pas tenté._

 _Bien sûr, que cela m'a tenté mais comme vous pouvez le voir, Bella est ici avec moi. Je n'ai pas cédé à l'appel de son sang, le plus puissant qu'il n'y aura jamais pour moi. Si cela ne m'a pas tenté, comment le sang humain normal pourrait-il me tenter?_

 _Peut-être mais ton frère pourrait-il faire la même chose? Je vois qu'il lutte toujours avec sa soif de sang, pourquoi ne pas vous joindre à nous et accepter qui vous êtes vraiment?_

"Vous n'avez qu'à lui demander."

"Enfin!" s'exclama Emmett. Son irritation était bien visible dans le ton de sa voix, ses traits, son visage renfrogné, ses bras croisés. "Je pensais que vous alliez parler comme ça pendant des heures... Pas cool, Edward!"

Aro libéra ma main et sourit à Emmett. "Comme c'est impoli de ma part! Tu as raison de souligner mon comportement, jeune homme!"

Emmett sourit. "Je ne suis pas jeune et mon nom est Emmett." Ses yeux allant vers Félix et son visage montra du mécontentement. Félix était en effet un peu plus grand et large qu'Emmett. _Bon, il est plus grand. Il ressemble plutôt à un idiot, je pourrais totalement le prendre._

"C'est très agréable de te rencontrer, Emmett! Dis-moi, où est ton épouse? J'ai hâte de voir si elle est aussi belle que ses sœurs."

Emmett fronça les sourcils. "Rosalie est à l'étage et elle est au-delà de la beauté, je vous l'assure. "

"Merci, Emmett!" ronronna Rosalie en descendant l'escalier, se tenant le long de la rampe et marchant lentement, chaque mouvement calculé pour montrer la robe rouge moulante qu'elle portait. Je rencontrai le regard de Jasper et je roulai les yeux. Bien sûr Rosalie voulait faire une entrée remarquée.

Félix, qui n'avait d'yeux que pour ma Bella depuis qu'il est entré dans la pièce, regarda Rose et je fus immédiatement agressé par des images de choses qu'il voulait lui faire. Puis il mit ma Bella dans son fantasme et je sortis une combinaison de grognements et de rires en même temps. Je n'aimais pas penser de cette façon à Bella mais je m'amusais à l'idée de la réaction des deux femmes envers son fantasme pervers.

 _Chaque femme dans cette famille est magnifico! Nous devons les ramener à Volterra. Elles sont en train d'être gâchées par ces Cullen._ Je le fixai et serrai mon bras autour de Bella.

Emmett vit que Félix regardait Rose comme si elle était de l'eau et qu'il était un homme mourant de soif, il se leva et se dirigea vers elle, la prenant dans ses bras et la ramena sur son fauteuil. Je ris presque à l'image que nous donnions. Jasper avait Alice sur ses genoux, Emmett avait Rose sur les siens et moi, j'étais enroulé autour de Bella comme une vigne. Au moins je n'étais pas le seul qui était possessif dans la famille. Seul Carlisle semblait sûr de sa relation, assis dans un fauteuil à côté d'Esmée ne la touchant pas, pour le moment.

Aro n'était pas intimidé par la possessivité d'Emmett, il tendit sa main vers Rosalie. Elle plaça sa main dans la sienne et le regarda impassible quand il souleva sa main pour un baiser.

"Rose, aucun prénom ne pourrait être plus approprié pour un tel enchantement. Toi, ma chère tu es un magnifique vision. " Rosalie se pavana à ses mots.

"C'est agréable de vous rencontrer, Aro. Je suis heureuse que nous puissions avoir des invités acceptables, pour une fois." Elle lança un regard à Bella et Aro rit.

"Je vois que tu es le seul membre qui ne voulait pas qu'Isabella rejoigne ta famille. J'espère que tu n'es pas trop en colère que nous ayons voulu qu'Edward la transforme."

Je me levai à ses mots. "Vous ne m'avez rien fait faire, Aro. J'ai transformé Bella parce que je le voulais, parce que je voulais l'éternité avec elle. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec vos souhaits!"

 _Ce jeune Cullen a besoin qu'on lui apprenne les bonnes manières_. Les pensées de Démétri m'atteignirent et je me battis avec l'envie de me lever et de lui montrer à quel point je pouvais être impoli.

Aro lâcha la main de Rose et alla s'asseoir sur la causeuse, Félix et Démétri debout, de chaque côté. "Es-tu en train de dire que tu aurais défié mes ordres si tu n'avais pas changé d'idée?"

Il me regarda avec colère.

 _Attention, mon frère. Bien que je sois plus qu'heureux de le combattre, il faut trouver un meilleur moment, quand il sera seul et que nous ne serons pas des suspects immédiats_. Jasper m'envoya une vague de calme, combiné avec ses mots pour calmer ma colère à la croyance stupide d'Aro qu'il était la raison pour laquelle j'avais transformé Bella.

Je m'adossai contre mon siège et je choisis mes mots avec soin. "Non, je ne dis pas cela mais je ne veux pas vous laisser minimiser mon choix en la matière. Ce que sa transformation signifie pour moi et pour elle n'est pas quelque chose que je peux même commencer à vous expliquer."

Aro hocha la tête. "J'ai vu dans tes pensées tout ce que cela signifiait pour toi et je suis sûr que Bella le sais aussi, n'est-ce pas ma chère? "

Bella glissa sa main dans la mienne, cherchant à nous calmer tous les deux. "Je le sais. Et je suis contente qu'il ne m'ait pas transformée parce qu'on lui avait ordonné de le faire. Je voulais qu'il me veuille pour l'éternité et il l'a fait. Une longue vie à s'interroger sur ses choix n'aurait fait de bien à aucun de nous."

Aro rayonna. "C'est juste, précieuse Isabella! Belle et lumineuse, qu'est-ce qu'un homme pourrait demander de plus? " Un p _ouvoir... c'est ce qu'il pourrait demander. Et tu l'as, je peux le dire. Que vas-tu faire? Pourquoi notre Alice ne le sait pas?_ Je fus soulagé que Jasper ne puisse pas l'entendre penser à Alice comme si elle lui appartenait. Je supposais que c'était mieux s'il pensait qu'elle était à lui seul, mais pas beaucoup mieux en tout cas pas dans les yeux de Jasper. "Mais dis- moi tout à propos de ta nouvelle vie en tant que vampire, comment est-ce pour toi? Je l'ai vu à travers Carlisle et Edward, bien sûr mais j'aimerai l'entendre de tes belles lèvres."

J'étouffai un autre grognement. Ses pensées étaient possessives mais chastes, contrairement à Félix.

Démétri observa tout le monde et attendit, prêt à agir si l'un de nous devenait menaçant. Il n'était pas trop heureux d'être ici. _Un de ces jours Aro va pousser quelqu'un trop loin_. Je regardai Jasper et mentalement hochai la tête à la pensée Demetri.

Bella hésita et je lui serrai la taille pour la rassurer. "Des fois c'était écrasant. Il y a tellement de sensations, ça peut être difficile de se concentrer sur une chose à la fois. Je ne connais pas bien ma force parfois." Elle sourit et je savais qu'elle pensait à ce matin. "Emmett m'a aidé à apprendre à la canaliser la plupart du temps." Em lui sourit. _Emmett Junior est un mec, un mec qui peut tout faire, le petit gars a aidé à former Bella_. Il était tellement ridicule.

"Oui, il semble que tu aies des méthodes d'entrainement peu orthodoxes, Emmett." Emmett s'assit et jeta un regard méfiant vers Rose sur ses genoux.

"Ouais, eh bien, tout ce qui peut aider est bien?"

"En effet, tu dois être félicité pour ta créativité et ton succès avec ta brillante élève. "Emmett se redressa un peu plus droit dans son fauteuil et sourit sincèrement à Aro.

"Et ton interaction avec les humains, Bella?"

Elle bougea nerveusement et je caressai ses côtes, ce qui l'amena à se pencher plus près de moi, pas que cela me dérange.

"Je n'ai pas approché d'humains encore mais Jasper travaille avec moi sur ce point. Il me surprend quand je suis à la chasse avec des odeurs humaines. Au début je suivais cette odeur mais maintenant j'en suis au point où je peux me concentrer et l'ignorer."

Aro fit la moue et frappa dans ses mains à nouveau. "Tu es une merveille, Isabella! En un mois tu es capable de résister à l'appel de l'homme! Bien sûr, je ne peux pas comprendre ce désir de le faire mais je sais que c'est important pour toi et ta famille et tu dois être félicitée! Tu as très certainement un don très puissant."

Bella rencontra son regard curieux. "Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Je ne sens pas que j'ai un pouvoir quelconque qui sommeille en moi et qui ne demande qu'à sortir, mais tout est si nouveau, comment pourrais-je le savoir?"

Un lent sourire courba les lèvres couleur cendre d'Aro. "Eh bien, nous pourrions certainement travailler pour trouver ce que ton don pourrait être. A Volterra, nous avons accès à tant d'esprits brillants. Quelqu'un serait certainement en mesure de débloquer ton don. Tu devrais vraiment penser à venir avec nous." Il s'arrêta à l'expression sur mon visage.

"Toi et ton mari, bien sûr. Je suis sûr que vous ne pourriez pas supporter d'être séparés si tôt dans votre mariage." Nous ne pourrions jamais supporter d'être séparés l'un de l'autre, aucun de nous, nous n'étions pas es uns des autres, nous ne pouvions pas nous libérer de notre attachement envers nos compagnons aussi facilement que lui.

Bella secoua la tête. "Merci, Aro, c'est très gentil, mais je préfère rester ici avec ma famille. Si j'ai un don en sommeil, ils pourront m'aider quand on le découvrira. Après tout, ils ont aussi des pouvoirs."

 _Oui, un clan doué. Trop puissant. Tous, unis. Une menace qui ne peut pas être ignorée._

Je parlai alors. "Nous ne sommes pas une menace pour vous, Aro. Nous voulons juste vivre nos vies, ensemble. Aucun de nous ne cherche à usurper votre place à la tête du monde des vampires. C'est la dernière chose que nous voulons faire."

 _Parle pour toi Frérot! Je veux être le roi Emmett! Je veux couper leurs têtes... et le reste de leurs corps!_

Je mordis mes lèvres pour ne pas rire aux pitreries mentales d'Emmett, il apportait de la légèreté à un moment où la tension pesait sur nous.

"Eh bien, c'est facile pour toi de le dire maintenant, Edward, mais qu'en est-il du futur? J'ai déjà lu dans tes pensées le désir de ton frère de se débarrasser de moi." Démétri et Félix se tendirent, leurs corps légèrement penchés en avant, prêts à frapper.

Jasper racla la gorge et rencontra le regard d'Aro. "La seule raison pour laquelle je veux me débarrasser de vous, c'est parce que vous voulez emmener mon Alice loin de moi. Je n'ai aucun intérêt dans votre jeu de pouvoir et de la politique. Elle est la seule chose qui m'intéresse." Il s'arrêta et regarda dans la pièce. "Non, ils sont la seule chose qui m'intéresse. Ma famille. Vous cherchez à nous séparer pour votre propre intérêt. Je ne vais pas rester les bras croisés et vous laisser faire."

Aro lécha les lèvres. "Et que penses-tu faire à ce sujet?"

Les yeux de Jasper devinrent mortellement noirs. "Tout ce qu'il en faut." Démétri fit un pas vers Jasper mais Aro leva la main pour l'arrêter.

"Tu es un guerrier. J'aime ça. Je respecte ça. C'est rare de trouver un homme qui me dise ce qu'il pense de moi, même en sachant que je peux le lire avec un simple contact."

Jasper fit un sourire de défi. "Allez-y et touchez-moi, vous verrez que mes pensées correspondent à mes paroles."

"Pas besoin, mon ami, je peux voir que tu es sincère alors je le serai moi aussi. Oui, je désire que ta femme rejoigne mon clan, Isabella et Edward aussi. Toi aussi, avec ton don pour les émotions, je suis sûr que je pourrais trouver comment utiliser ton don."

Jasper ricana à cela.

"Je viens ici en paix, juste pour discuter. Je ne vais prendre aucune mesure contre vous si vous me dites non. Votre famille m'intrigue, pouvez-vous me blâmer pour cela?"

Jasper se rassit, lèvres pincées. "Pas du tout, après tout nous sommes un groupe intéressant."

"Vous l'êtes en effet! La capacité de ton Alice de voir les choses qui ne sont pas encore arrivées! J'avoue que je ne peux pas sortir ses jolies images de ma tête. Et je vois de mes propres yeux que ses visions sont devenues réalité, Isabella est exactement comme elle était dans la vision d'Alice. Et toi avec ta capacité à contrôler les émotions! Tu pourrais calmer une salle plaine d'hommes pendant qu'on les vide de leur sang, un par un! Tu peux sûrement voir l'intérêt que vous deux avez pour moi?"

Jasper hocha la tête pour qu'il continue. "Et Edward! Pour pouvoir lire dans les pensées à une grande distance, même avec mon propre don je suis jaloux du sien. Il pourrait nous dire ce que tout le monde dans cette pièce pense en ce moment, sauf pour notre déroutante Isabella. Edward, si tu veux bien, peux-tu partager avec nous tous quelques-unes des pensées de cette pièce? J'envie ta compétence de pouvoir le faire!"

Je regardai Carlisle pour voir ce qu'il pensait de tout cela. Il était assis sur le canapé, écoutant tout mais s'abstenant de s'interposer, peut-être par considération envers sa vieille amitié avec Aro. Il hocha la tête vers moi me faisant comprendre de poursuivre et faire ce qu'Aro demandait.

Je souris. "Félix penser que nos femmes sont belles et il souhaite pouvoir passer du temps seul avec Bella et Rose, ensemble." Je savais que ce que je venais de dire allait faire mais puisque je devais être un singe savant alors autant leur donner du spectacle.

"Quoi?" cria Rose en colère, se levant des genoux d'Emmett et allant piquer Félix dans la poitrine avec un doigt. "Tout d'abord, je ne serai jamais avec toi. Emmett est le seul dont j'ai besoin!"

Elle scruta longuement Félix, ses yeux montant et descendant le long son grand corps. "Tu ne serais pas à la hauteur, crois-moi sur ce point!" Emmett hocha la tête d'un air suffisant mais ne sourit pas. Il regarda Félix, prêt à le prendre s'il posait un doigt sur Rosalie.

"Deuxièmement, je ne serais certainement jamais avec elle de cette façon." Elle pointa son pouce en direction de Bella, qui détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise. "Troisièmement," ses yeux se posèrent sur Aro. "Qui êtes-vous pour venir dans notre maison et essayer de briser notre famille? Je peux ne pas aimer toutes les personnes mais elles sont d'ici. Vous non."

Tout le monde se figea aux mots de Rose. Acceptation. Peut-être que c'était à contrecœur mais c'était là. Je restai bouche bée comme plusieurs autres dans la pièce.

Aro sourit sereinement, pas du tout froissé par les paroles de Rosalie. "Tu es enthousiaste, Rose, n'est-ce pas? Ton prénom te va très bien. Je respecte ta loyauté envers ta famille, la loyauté est très importante pour nous en tant que peuple, qu'en dis-tu?" Rose haussa les épaules, les mains sur ses hanches. "Mais dis-moi, Rosalie, est-ce que tes mots vont effectivement pour le nouveau membre de ta famille? J'avais cru comprendre que tu ne sentais pas qu'Isabella appartenait à cette famille."

Rose avait l'air mal à l'aise. "Je ne suis pas d'accord avec son choix mais c'est chose faite. Elle est avec mon frère à présent et il fait partie de la famille. Par conséquent, elle aussi." Elle tourna les talons et alla près d'Emmett, qui rayonna de fierté et de bonheur. Il la prit dans ses bras et lui fit un gros câlin.

"Rosie! Je suis si fière de toi, chérie!"

"Je ne l'aime toujours pas, Emmett. Mais elle est la famille, que je le veuille ou non. Et personne ne fout la merde dans ma famille." La loyauté était toujours le trait le plus attrayant de Rosalie. Qu'elle montre de la loyauté envers Bella était énorme.

"Eh bien, il semble que ma visite ait apporté du bon après tout, n'est-ce pas? Vous avez tous découvert la force de votre unité familiale." _Et moi aussi_ "Nous devons partir bientôt, nous avons un problème à régler en Caroline du Nord. Un vampire qui est en quête d'attention, portant une cape et disant aux femmes qu'il est Dracula. Certains gens sont tellement banals et grossiers."

Carlisle se leva et tendit la main à Aro. Aro la prit et ne vit rien de fâcheux dans ses pensées. _Nous voulons juste vivre nos vies, Aro, sûrement, ils t'ont montré qu'ils n'ont pas du tout envie de prendre ta place. S'il te plaît, laisse-nous en paix, nous sommes enfin ensemble et au complet._

"Carlisle, mon ami au cœur pur, tout le monde n'est pas content de son sort comme tu sembles l'être. J'espère que cela va rester ainsi." _Je vais faire des plans au cas où tu changerais d'avis._

"Nous allons rester ainsi aussi longtemps que nous sommes tous ensemble."

Aro lâcha la main de Carlisle et se dirigea vers Bella. "Chère Isabella, si tu changes d'avis et décides que tu souhaites notre aide pour découvrir ton don, contacte-nous. Tu es la bienvenue à Volterra à tout moment." Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire. "Edward, la même chose pour toi, bien sûr, s'il te plaît ne t'impose pas de limites, le monde pourrait vraiment être à toi."

Je regardai ma Bella, assise à côté de moi. "C'est déjà le cas."

Aro sourit. "Ah les jeunes amours! Combien je vous envie!" Il se tourna vers Alice et Jasper.

"Dois-je vous le demander?"

Alice lui fit un large sourire. "Non, mais merci quand même."

"Tu es un trésor. J'espère qu'il l'apprécie."

Jasper resserra son emprise sur Alice. "Je le fais."

"Bien. J'imagine que nous nous reverrons, Jasper."

Les yeux de Jasper se posèrent sur Démétri et Félix. "Certainement."

Le sourire d'Aro devint prédateur. "J'attends ça avec impatience."

"Tout comme moi."

"Esmée, c'était très agréable de te voir, ta maison te convient à merveille."

"Merci, je te souhaite beaucoup de bien." _Ce que je veux vraiment, c'est que tu restes loin de ma famille._

"Moi de même. Ardente Rose, j'espère te voir en action un jour. Emmett, tu dois chérir cette fleur, il y en a peu comme elle, rare et belle… et c'est toi qui l'as."

Emmett lui lança un regard noir. "Je le ferai. Félix, profite de tes fantasmes, mec, car ils ne deviendront jamais réalité." Les deux hommes énormes se regardèrent avec animosité mais Félix ne dit rien, le regard d'Aro le fit taire.

"Merci pour votre hospitalité, chers Cullen. Je suis désolé que ma visite ait provoqué une quelconque anxiété. J'admire beaucoup votre famille et je souhaite seulement que vous fassiez partie de la mienne. Il n'y a rien de mal à cela, n'est-ce pas?"

Carlisle secoua la tête. "Non il n'y a rien de mal, mais il n'y a rien de mal non plus à ce que nous souhaitions garder notre unité familiale telle quelle. Nous avons finalement tous trouvé ce qu'il nous fallait." Il mit une main sur mon épaule. "C'est tout ce que nous voulons, honnêtement."

Aro regarda chacun d'entre nous et hocha la tête. "Je ne peux pas dire que je ne vais pas essayer de vous faire changer d'avis à tous à nouveau mais je respecte votre décision. J'espère que tu nous rendras visite un jour. Il y a bien longtemps que tu étais à Volterra, Carlisle, et je suis sûr que les autres aimeraient voir notre cité aussi. "

"Peut-être, un jour." Je souris, je voudrais plutôt être un tas de cendres que mettre un pied volontairement à Volterra.

"Venez! Félix, Démétri, allons nous occuper d'individus beaucoup moins agréables. Prenez soin de vous, mes chers. J'espère vous revoir."

Nous regardâmes Aro et ses gardes partir. Rosalie nous regarda tous avec précaution, nous défiant presque de dire quelque chose sur sa défense de la famille. Lorsque personne ne dit rien, elle s'éclaircit la gorge. "Eh bien, je ne sais pas pour vous mais tout ce truc dans le salon m'a donné faim. Quelqu'un veut bien aller à la chasse? "

Nous répondîmes tous par l'affirmative et courûmes dans la forêt, soulagés d'avoir notre chez nous à nouveau juste pour nous.

* * *

 _ **Aro va-t-il les laisser en paix ? Quel peut être le pouvoir de Bella ?**_

 _ **Un peu de bon temps pour les Cullen's dans le prochain chapitre.**_

 _Merci pour tous vos commentaires, mis en alertes et dans vos favoris._


	29. Chapitre 29

.

 **Chapitre 29**

 _ **Bella**_

Après la visite d'Aro, la vie revint à la normale. Eh bien, aussi normale qu'elle pouvait l'être dans une maison avec huit vampires. Jasper continua à m'entraîner me présentant de nouvelles odeurs humaines quotidiennement. Je lui demandai d'où venaient tous ces vêtements et il me sourit. Il y avait sûrement beaucoup de confusion à Hanovre parmi les habitants qui perdaient leurs vêtements sans raison.

"Bella, tu fais quoi?" Ma petite sœur entra dans la pièce et me dévisagea avec un regard accusateur.

"Euh, je me préparais à lire. Pourquoi?"

"Ça peut attendre! Nous allons nous baigner."

"Baigner? Alice, il fait quatre degrés à l'extérieur, personne ne va se baigner avec un temps pareil."

"Nous oui... ce n'est pas comme si nous sentions le froid." C'était vrai, même si j'aimais la sensation d'une douche chaude. L'eau froide ne provoquait aucune sensation vu que sa température était comme la mienne.

"Allez, les garçons sont déjà là-bas."

"Où allons-nous nous baigner de toute façon? Nous n'avons pas de piscine."

"Emmett et Rose ont trouvé un ruisseau fabuleux dans les montagnes, il y a un grand lagon et une cascade."

Elle s'arrêta pendant une minute tandis que ses yeux se troublèrent. Quand ses yeux redevinrent clairs elle me regarda avec un grand sourire. "Tu aimeras... beaucoup. Beaucoup plus que je n'ai envie de le savoir mais c'est mon lot dans la vie! Viens." Elle me tira du canapé. Je pensais brièvement lui résister mais la pensée d'Edward dans l'eau... ouais, je voulais être là-bas.

Alice dansa dans ma chambre, balançant les bras entre nous deux. "Finalement tu vas porter un de tes nouveaux maillots de bain! " Je ne pris pas la peine de cacher le gémissement que ces mots m'inspirèrent. La plupart du temps, Alice me laissait tranquille à propos des vêtements. Personne ne me voyait et je pouvais être en jeans et t-shirt avec la famille. Je redoutais le jour où je serai prête pour aller dehors car Alice ne me lâcherait pas.

Elle me tira vers le placard en ouvrant les tiroirs. "Humm, voyons voir, le bleu ou le rouge? Edward t'aime en bleu mais le rouge est plus sexy. " Elle pris deux minuscules bikinis.

"Alice, vraiment, je dois porter un bikini? Sûrement, il doit y avoir un joli une-pièce ici quelque part."

J'essayai en vain de trouver quelque chose de plus adapté mais c'était Alice qui avait acheté tous mes maillots de bain, je n'avais pas beaucoup de choix en la matière. Alice me sourit quand je renonçai et quand je pris le bikini rouge. C'était sexy et Edward l'aimerait. Tant pis si mes frères étaient là !

Je mis le bikini alors qu'Alice fouillait dans ma boîte à bijoux. "Oh, Bella, tu dois porter ça!"

Elle sortit le bijou en forme de clé qu'elle avait choisi le jour où je m'étais fait faire le piercing, un grand sourire éclairant son joli visage. Je ne l'avais pas encore porté et cela changerait des initiales _E et B_ que j'avais actuellement.

Je pris un des t-shirts d'Edward et un short sur mon bikini et j'attrapai une serviette. "Je te suis, petite nuisible." Alice me frappa sur le bras et se mit à courir. Je la regardai, elle était si gracieuse, c'était comme regarder les mouvements d'un danseur sur scène.

"Allez, Bella, ils nous attendent!" Je la rattrapai en un rien de temps puis je réduis mon rythme puisque j'étais plus rapide qu'elle. Cela me manquait de passer du temps avec elle et je lui dis.

"Tu me manques aussi, mais tu avais besoin de ce temps avec Emmett et mon Jazz. Tu as fait de tels progrès en si peu de temps, nous sommes tous fiers de toi." Alice cessa de courir et j'étais prête quand elle jeta ses bras autour de moi.

"Cela ne te dérange pas que je monopolise Jasper et que tu passes moins de temps avec lui?"

Alice secoua énergiquement la tête et me tira sur un tronc d'arbre. Elle s'y assit à l'indienne et je fis de même. "Non, Bella, je suis ravie que vous passiez du temps ensemble. Mon Jazz ... il ne s'est jamais vraiment intégré é à la famille, tu sais…" Je hochai la tête, si quelqu'un connaissait la difficulté de s'adapter dans la famille c'était moi. "Il est là seulement pour moi, parce que c'est ce que je voulais et dont j'avais besoin. Mais cela a changé maintenant."

"À cause de moi?" Pourquoi ? Je n'avais rien fait.

"Oui, à cause de toi, ou plus exactement, parce que tu es venue et tu as complété notre famille. Tu rends Edward heureux, ce qui fait que Jasper est heureux. Les émotions d'Edward faisaient du yo-yo depuis des décennies. Il n'était pas vraiment triste mais il n'était pas vraiment heureux non plus. Il était solitaire et Jazz le sentait tout le temps. Sans parler d'Esmée et Carlisle qui s'inquiétaient de plus en plus pour Edward, l'irritation de Rosalie envers Edward, ma préoccupation pour Edward ... tout cela a changé avec ton arrivée dans nos vies.

Edward est heureux et nous pouvons le sentir. Je sais que cela semble étrange que les émotions de l'un d'entre nous puissent affecter tous les autres mais c'est vrai. Edward est un vampire différent maintenant. Il est tellement plus léger. Il s'amuse avec Jasper et Emmett. Quand il joue sa musique, c'est léger et joyeux au lieu d'être lourd et triste. Et puis il y a toi."

Je me sentais à la fois ravie et embarrassée par les mots d'Alice. Je n'arrivais pas comprendre que je pouvais changer à ce point la dynamique familiale mais cela me fit plaisir qu'il y ait un tel changement positif en Edward. Que je puisse lui rendre même une parcelle du bonheur qu'il m'apportait, était déjà superbe, plus que je ne pouvais y croire.

Alice enveloppa ses petits bras autour de ma taille et posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

"Tu as toujours été ma sœur, Bella. Dès le premier jour où je t'ai vue, je t'ai considérée comme l'une de nous. Il a fallu plus de temps à Emmett et encore plus à Jasper mais maintenant ils t'aiment tout autant que moi. Rose est... différente, par manque d'un meilleur mot. Jasper l'aime, bien sûr, mais pas de la même façon dont il t'aime. Il te considère comme une sœur et il ferait importe quoi pour toi. Tu sais cela, non?"

J'étais vraiment émue par ses mots. La façon dont ils m'avaient acceptée dans leur famille, avec tout leur cœur me fit me sentir humble. "Alice, tu sais que je l'aime, aussi? Jasper et Emmett sont les grands frères que j'ai toujours voulu avoir."

Son rire de clochettes retentit. "Je sais! Et ils te taquineront sans merci mais ils te protégeront aussi. Chacun d'eux mourraient pour toi, tu sais cela? "

Je frémis. Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un meure pour moi.

"Eh bien, j'espère, qu'on n'en n'arrivera jamais là."

Alice rigola. "C'est juste un dicton, seuls de bons moments sont à venir. Bella, je le sais!"

Elle tapota sa tête et sauta du tronc et me tira avec elle.

"Ton mari et tes grands frères nous attendent, alors on ferait mieux de les rejoindre. Je voulais juste te faire savoir que je suis incroyablement heureuse que Jasper et toi soyez devenus si proches. Il se sent vraiment comme faisant partie de la famille maintenant, c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu pour lui."

"Vous m'avez tous me fait sentir comme appartenant à cette famille depuis le début et je suis contente d'avoir pu faire quelque chose en retour."

Elle me serra étroitement de nouveau.

"Mettons-nous à l'eau!" Elle s'élança à nouveau. Je me sentais extrêmement légère après ma conversation avec Alice. Il y avait des moments où je me sentais comme une étrangère dans notre famille mais les mots d'Alice me firent comprendre clairement que j'étais l'une d'eux. Dans une décennie ou deux, je ferais partie de toutes les histoires et des blagues familiales. C'était incroyablement réconfortant pour moi.

Le rythme d'Alice faiblit à nouveau et je pouvais dire que nous étions proches. Non pas parce que je pouvais sentir ma famille, oui, je pouvais, mais parce que je pouvais les entendre. Emmett, pour être précise. Il poussa un beuglement de Tarzan suivi par un plouf. Alice rigola et passa à travers quelques grands buissons, tirant les branches de côté et révélant une source de montagne. Je restai bouche bée d'étonnement, ça ressemblait plus à une forêt tropicale qu'aux montagnes du New Hampshire, à l'exception que tout était brun au lieu de vert.

L'eau cascadait sur des rochers en saillie, tombant dans une piscine profonde. La falaise avait une dizaine de mètres et était couverte de mousse. Les arbres encerclant la zone faisaient en sorte qu'on se sente complètement coupé du monde extérieur.

Tandis que j'essayai de tout voir, un mouvement flou coupa ma vision. Jasper se jeta du haut des rochers. J'eus le souffle coupé dans l'horreur quand il vrilla plusieurs fois avant d'atterrir en douceur dans l'eau. Alice gloussa à ma réaction.

"Vampire… ne peut pas se faire mal, tu te souviens?" Je ris timidement. Je n'étais toujours pas habituée à tous les aspects de nos vies d'immortels. Je savais que c'était difficile de faire du mal à l'un de nous mais mis à part mon combat avec l'ours, je ne m'étais pas retrouvée dans une situation où si j'avais été humaine j'aurais pu être blessée. "Pourtant je pensais que tu étais à l'aise avec les plongeons en haut des falaises."

"Pas drôle Alice." Des bras s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille et des lèvres se posèrent sur mon cou. "Bonjour, mon amour, prête à nager?"

Je me tournai dans les bras d'Edward et eus le souffle coupé en le voyant dans rien d'autre que son short de bain. Arrivera-t-il un moment où mes genoux ne se transformeraient pas en gelée rien qu'en le regardant? Honnêtement, j'espérais que ça ne se produirait jamais. Sa poitrine sculptée implorait d'être touchée par mes mains et mes mains étaient sur lui sans réfléchir. Son short de bain vert pendait bas sur ses hanches en saillie juste au-dessus de la ceinture. Je voulais les lécher.

Jasper émergea de l'eau et poussa un énorme soupir. "Pouvez-vous tous les deux vous contrôler, même pour quelques minutes? " L'eau ruisselait sur son tout aussi impressionnant torse quand il repoussa ses cheveux mouillés de son visage. " Mettez votre désir en sourdine pendant une heure, OK? Ensuite, vous pouvez avoir cet endroit rien que pour vous deux, promis."

J'enfouis mon visage dans la poitrine humide d'Edward, embarrassée que ma réaction envers lui soit tellement évidente. Emmett laissa échapper un rire bruyant. "Tu es foutue, Bella!" cria-t-il, en sautant de la falaise, se mettant en boule et faisant une impressionnante éclaboussure une fois qu'il toucha l'eau. Le torse d'Edward gronda de rire, ses mains caressant mon dos doucement.

"Ne sois pas gênée, amour. Je te veux toujours." Je levai les yeux puis je lui donnai un doux baiser, mes mains dans ses mèches cuivrées humides et mes yeux dans ses yeux dorés. Ses mains serrèrent à ma taille et il me rapprocha de lui. Je gémis doucement tirant plus fort sur ses cheveux, sachant qu'il aimait cela. Avant que les choses puissent aller plus loin, cependant, Edward me bougea de côté quand quelque chose passa à côté de moi. J'entendis le mot 'putain' avant qu'un autre splash impressionnant ne retentisse, me trempant.

Emmett faisait du surplace à quelques mètres de là, la mine renfrognée et le regard meurtrier vers Edward.

"Pourquoi tu as à ruiné mon plaisir? Elle n'aurait jamais su que je venais!"

Edward secoua la tête. "Elle aurait su que je savais et elle serait en colère contre moi. Je préfère faire face à ta colère qu'à celle de Bella."

Emmett roula des yeux. "Tu es une vraie mauviette."

Edward m'embrassa et une seconde plus tard, il poussa Emmett sous l'eau puis le tira par les cheveux. "Prends l'un pour connaître l'autre, cher frère." Un des bras géants d'Emmett émergea de l'eau et tira Edward sous l'eau et la bataille sur et sous l'eau commença avec des bruits tonitruants.

"Est-ce qu'il va rester de l'eau pour que je puisse nager?" demandai-je à Alice, en retirant le t-shirt et le short. Tout d'un coup, le chahut dans l'eau s'arrêta dans un silence de mort.

Edward laissa échapper un gémissement étranglé tandis que les yeux d'Emmett devinrent incroyablement grands. "Est-ce une clé? "Je baissai les yeux vers mon piercing et hochai la tête, faisant courir mon doigt sur la pièce en or.

Jasper éclata de rire bruyamment à côté de moi tandis qu'Alice rigola. Rosalie, assise sur un énorme rocher à côté de la cascade enleva ses lunettes de soleil, elle roula des yeux et retourna à son bronzage, sa peau étincelant dans les rayons de soleil. Elle portait un bikini blanc qui la couvrait à peine et ses cheveux blonds tombaient parfaitement sur ses épaules, pas une goutte d'eau n'avait touché sa peau.

Emmett avait l'air complètement ravi par quelque chose, un sourire espiègle allumant ses traits. "Quelle ravissante clé tu as là, Bella!"

"Euh, merci." Je savais qu'il était fasciné par mon piercing mais il avait dû s'y habituer à présent.

"Est-ce que Edward a trouvé cette clé pour toi, Bella?"

"Non, c'est Alice." Je ne savais pas ce qu'il y avait d'aussi drôle mais ils commencèrent tous à rire, même Rosalie. Sa main écrasa le rocher, y faisant une énorme fissure. Je pensais qu'Emmett pourrait mourir d'asphyxie, il riait si fort qu'il semblait s'étouffer.

Edward se mordait la lèvre, luttant pour contrôler son hilarité, mais à peine. Jasper et Alice se serraient l'un contre l'autre, hurlant littéralement. Je vous jure qu'ils auraient tous des larmes roulant sur leurs joues si nous pouvions pleurer.

"Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle, putain?" D'habitude je ne jurais pas mais je détestais ne pas faire partie de la blague. Où être la blague, comme maintenant.

Edward réussit à retrouver un semblant de contrôle, un regard de surprise remplaçant le rire. Il ne m'avait jamais entendu parler comme ça avant. "Je suis désolé, amour, nous ne sommes pas en train de rire de toi, vraiment."

Je croisai les bras et regardai chacun d'eux. "Alors qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire?"

Edward échangea un regard avec Alice qui voulait répondre mais Emmett dit. "Il y a longtemps il est arrivé une drôle de chose avec une clé."

Cela ne suffisait pas comme réponse. "Et qu'est-ce que c'était?"

Emmett eut l'air paniqué pendant une seconde puis il sourit. "Alice et Jasper ont des moments coquins, tu sais ça?" En fait, je ne savais pas et je regardais les deux vampires en question, tous les deux lançant des regards meurtriers vers Emmett. "Quoi qu'il en soit, nous vampires sommes très forts, nous devons trouver du métal très fort si nous voulons jouer avec des menottes et des chaînes et des trucs comme ça."

Jasper bougea inconfortablement à côté de moi. "Donc, Alice avait trouvé des trucs en acier renforcé, qui ne pourraient pas vraiment pas se briser et ils sont allés jouer…" J'étais extrêmement mal à l'aise en voyant la direction que prenait cette conversation.

"Ok, je comprends, pas besoin d'en dire plus."

Mais Emmett était lancé. "Oh si, je le dois! Quoi qu'il en soit, ces abrutis se sont menottées eux-mêmes et on fait leurs trucs. C'était fort et ça s'est répercuté dans toute la maison et nous a tous perturbé. Ça m'a irrité et je me suis glissé dans leur chambre tandis qu'ils étaient occupés et j'ai pris la clé des menottes. Alice était un peu trop occupée pour voir ce que je faisais là."

Alice regarda le sol et ne dit rien, clairement embarrassée - autant que je l'étais. "Je suis parti et je les ai laissé menottés ensemble et pas trop heureux à ce sujet. Edward a fini par être obligé de crocheter la serrure pour les libérer. Donc, voilà l'histoire de la clé! " Il sembla tout heureux.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, mais je devais dire quelque chose. "Merci pour explication, Emmett. "Je ne pense pas que je leur demanderai des détails à nouveau. La prochaine fois, je ne m'attarderai pas sur leurs blagues, je laisserai juste tomber.

Jasper laissa échapper un grognement et se jeta sur Emmett, faisant voler l'eau encore une fois. "Tu es un homme mort. "

"Quoi?" Emmett cracha l'eau qu'il venait d'avaler. "Il vaut mieux cela que ..." et il fut coupé par Jasper qui plongea sa tête sous l'eau, Edward l'aidant à garder Emmett immergé pendant quelque temps.

Je me tournai vers Alice qui ne me regardait pas. "Je suis désolée d'avoir demandé, Alice. Ne sois pas embarrassée."

Elle leva la tête et me fit un doux sourire. "Je ne suis pas gênée, je suis juste en train d'envisager toutes les façons possible de lui faire payer." Je ris, me souvenant de la musique d'opéra dans sa Jeep. Sans doute qu'elle trouverait quelque chose pour le torturer.

"Si tu as besoin d'aide, fais-le-moi savoir." Elle me sourit.

"Est-ce que vous allez jacasser toute la journée toutes les deux ou vous mettre à l'eau? Allez, Daredevil, nous savons tous que tu as le truc pour les sauts de falaise, vas-y!" Emmett sortit de l'eau, se secouant comme s'il était un chien plutôt qu'un vampire, nous éclaboussant complétement.

Edward fronça les sourcils, se souvenant sans doute que j'avais failli mourir la dernière fois que j'avais tenté de plonger d'une falaise. Eh bien, ce n'est plus un problème maintenant, n'est-ce pas? Je gravis les rochers derrière Emmett, toujours étonné de ma capacité à garder l'équilibre sur de telles surfaces. Si j'avais essayé il y a quelques mois je serais tombée plusieurs fois. Maintenant, c'était aussi facile que marcher en ligne droite ... enfin facile pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas ridiculement maladroit. J'avais même eu des problèmes pour marcher en ligne droite quand j'étais humaine.

Au sommet de la falaise je vis qu'Edward m'observait.

Ses yeux se bloquèrent dans les miens et je sentis la chaleur de son regard me saisir du haut de mon corps jusqu'à mes orteils. Mon Dieu, je le voulais. Toujours. Ce n'était jamais suffisant. Un lent sourire éclaira son beau visage, comme s'il avait entendu mes pensées. Je savais qu'il ne le pouvait pas, mais nous pouvions sentir ce que l'autre ressentait, au moins je le ressentais ainsi.

"Beurk… voulez-vous arrêter tous les deux de vous faire l'amour avec les yeux pour que tu puisses sauter?" Je me retournai et tapai la tête d'Emmett par derrière empruntant l'un des mouvements brevetés de Rosalie. Je l'entendis rire doucement de sa place sur le rocher, je ne savais pas si elle riait des mots d'Emmett ou de mes actions. Je décidai que cela n'avait pas d'importance. Les choses étaient moins antagonistes avec Rose depuis la visite d'Aro. Nous n'étions pas vraiment amies mais elle avait arrêté d'être hostile et daignait même passer du temps avec l'ensemble de la famille quand nous étions réunis pour regarder des films ou chasser en groupe. C'était déjà un progrès et j'étais heureuse avec ça. Espérons qu'elle continuerait ainsi.

"Descends, Bella, nous voulons avoir un combat!" Je vis qu'Alice avait grimpé sur les épaules de Jasper. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de voir dans ma tête des menottes et des chaînes lourdes quand je les regardais. J'essayai de ne plus y penser et reculai de la falaise, voulant un bon départ pour mon saut.

"Ne prends pas trop d'élan sinon tu voleras au-dessus de la lagune," m'avertit Emmett. J'écoutai son conseil et fis quelques pas en avant, avant de courir. Je m'élançai au bout de la falaise, appréciant le sentiment de la chute libre.

C'était incroyable de voir comment mon saut était une expérience complètement différente de mon autre saut de falaise. Quand j'avais sauté de cette falaise à La Push je n'avais rien d'autre pour vivre que la mémoire de l'homme qui maintenant m'attendait dans l'eau.

Bien que Jacob m'ait aidé à me sentir moins engourdie, je ne m'étais jamais sentie entière. Je vivais pour la mémoire d'Edward. Il était le seul qui ait vraiment réussi à me faire sentir en vie. Je n'aurais jamais cru que je serais ici, sept mois plus tard, mariée à l'homme que je ne pensais plus jamais revoir et avec lui pour l'éternité. C'était bizarre de voir combien mon monde avait changé.

La dernière fois que j'avais sauté mes seules pensées avaient été pour Edward, cette fois, j'étais capable de voir tout autour de moi. Les arbres qui se balançaient doucement dans la brise, l'eau qui ondulait, Alice qui tirait les cheveux de Jasper alors qu'il sautillait dans l'eau, la faisant rebondir et Edward qui me regardait, le visage impassible. J'enregistrai tout cela tandis que mon corps fendait l'air. Je me mis dans une position de plongée bien que je n'aie jamais vraiment plongé avant et je rentrai dans l'eau. Je remontai automatiquement vers la surface, enlevant mes cheveux de mes yeux pour trouver Edward à côté de moi. La température de l'eau était tiède, très proche de ma température réelle, la différence était à peine perceptible.

Je souris à Edward et il sourit de nouveau, même si ça n'atteignit pas ses yeux. J'enveloppai mes bras autour de son cou et pressai mes lèvres sur les siennes, essayant de le sortir des mauvais souvenirs du temps de notre séparation. "Hé, je suis ici et je vais très bien."

Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de moi. "Tu es beaucoup mieux que bien, Bella. Je ne peux pas supporter de penser à ce moment-là, quand je t'ai presque perdue pour toujours. J'ai été tellement stupide de te quitter. Je ne me pardonnerai jamais cela."

Je saisis son visage entre mes mains et le fis me regarder. "Ne dis pas ça. Tu ne peux pas savoir où nous en serions aujourd'hui si tu ne m'avais pas quittée. Nous pourrions ne pas être ensemble ou si nous l'étions je ne serais peut-être pas vampire. Le danger pourrait encore être suspendu au-dessus de nos têtes. La famille et toi pourriez être en guerre avec les loups... qui sait ce qu'il se passerait? Nous devions passer par tout cela pour arriver là où nous sommes aujourd'hui. Et j'aime où nous en sommes aujourd'hui. Je ne voudrais rien changer, Edward."

Ses yeux plongèrent dans les miens et il pouvait y lire la vérité de ce je venais de dire. Il ferma les yeux alors et posa son front contre le mien. "Tu as raison. Je sais que tu as raison mais de te voir sauter de cette falaise... tout m'est revenu. Pour une seconde, c'était comme si je l'étais là-bas, avec toi à La Push, te regardant plonger vers la mort et incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Je déteste me sentir impuissant, surtout quand il s'agit de toi, Bella."

"Tu n'es pas impuissant, Edward, et moi non plus. Tu me donnes la force et je ne parle pas de la force physique. Avec toi je peux tout faire." Ses lèvres trouvèrent les miennes et je passai mes jambes autour de sa taille, sentant son érection.

"Ouais, ouais, blabla, blabalaba blabla, je t'aime! Je t'aime plus! Embrasse-moi Eddie!" dit Emmett d'une voix aiguë et perçante. Je le regardai, en équilibre sur la falaise au-dessus. "Vous avez fini maintenant? Peut-on arrêter cette merde du véritable amour et s'amuser un peu? " A contrecœur je me déroulai d'Edward, hochant la tête.

"Merci! Gardez vos moments sexy tous les deux pour quand tes grands frères ne sont pas par là, d'accord?"

Je regardai Jasper qui était juste là, secouant la tête et riant. Edward passa sous l'eau venant sous moi, me hissant sur ses épaules. Il marcha vers Jasper et Alice, les épaules des garçons juste au-dessus de l'eau.

"Rosie, veux-tu qu'on les batte?" demanda Emmett. Rosalie glissa ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez et lui donna un coup d'œil. "Très bien, je serai arbitre." Il sauta, faisant une autre bombe dans l'eau et nagea rapidement vers nous. "Très bien, les règles sont, il n'y a pas de règles." Super, il venait juste de citer Grease. "La première fille qui tombe à l'eau perd. Prêts?"

Je me tournai vers Alice, perchée sur les épaules de Jasper et bondissant avec enthousiasme.

"Tu ne peux pas nous dire qui gagne et nous éviter le combat?"

Elle rit et secoua la tête. "Ce ne serait pas du tout amusant, n'est-ce pas? On pourrait parier pour rendre le jeu plus intéressant?"

"Pas du tout, si tu veux parier cela signifie que nous allons perdre. Edward, qu'est-ce qu'elle voit? "

Il rit et secoua la tête. "Je dois te garder dans le noir tout comme Jasper. Deux qui savent et deux qui ne savent pas, un de chaque côté. C'est juste. "

Je soufflai et je tirai ses cheveux. "Juste, qui a besoin d'être juste?"

"Pas si fort, amour." Je relâchai ma prise après lui avoir tiré les cheveux une dernière fois.

Emmett ricana. "Ouais, voilà la chose d'Alice et Jasper." Le pied d'Alice jaillit et toucha la tête d'Emmett avec un bruit fort. "Hey!"

"Je jure devant Dieu, Emmett, je vais ..."

Je décidai de la distraire. "Que pouvons-nous parier?"

Elle plissa les yeux vers moi. "Alors maintenant, tu veux parier?"

Je haussai les épaules. "Pourquoi pas?"

Un lent sourire s'étala sur son visage. "D'accord, le couple gagnant reste ici, seul. Les autres partent."

Cela me paraissait bien. J'avais désormais un certain but. "Ok je suis d'accord."

Edward se tourna vers Jasper. "Je suppose que ce sont elles qui décident."

Il haussa les épaules. "Ce sont elles qui font tout le travail. Ça me va."

"Moi aussi."

"Très bien, que le spectacle commence. La première qui tombe des épaules de son mec est la perdante et nous devons la fuir une fois pour toute." Alice et moi roulâmes des yeux vers Emmett. "A vos marques, prêtes, partez!"

Je regardai Alice quand Edward se rapprocha de Jasper. Elle était petite mais vigoureuse. Mes bras étaient plus longs mais elle avait la possibilité de voir ce que j'allais faire. Elle avait clairement un avantage majeur. Bien sûr j'avais la force pour moi ... Alice écourta mes ruminations se penchant et tirant mes cheveux.

"Alice, je ne peux pas les faire repousser si tu les arraches!"

Elle rit. "C'est pas ma faute si tu as les cheveux très longs."

"Si tu les arraches, je ne te laisserai plus jamais les peigner."

Elle écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et elle lâcha rapidement mes cheveux. Les rares occasions où je la laisser me coiffer la rendaient très heureuse. Je profitai du moment pour saisir ses épaules puis la pousser de toutes mes forces. Elle chancela en arrière mais se rattrapa aux cheveux de Jasper. "Aïe, Alice!"

"Ne te inquiète pas, il aime ça!" dit Emmett gentiment, clairement ravi d'avoir raconté leur histoire sexuelle afin de pouvoir se moquer d'eux en face de moi maintenant.

Jasper grogna. "Fais gaffe, Em, je suis sûr que nous pourrions trouver pas mal d'histoires à raconter à Bella. Il y en a une quand tu étais habillé comme ... "

Emmett eut le souffle coupé. "Pas un mot ou tu seras disqualifié!"

"Tu as dit qu'il n'y avait pas de règle," rigola Edward, et mon équilibre devint un peu plus précaire.

"La nouvelle règle est : on fait ce que je dis. Retour à la bataille!" siffla-t-il dans ses doigts et un sifflement perçant sortit. Alice se jeta sur moi, Edward recula ce qui la laissa dangereusement penchée de travers sur l'épaule droite de Jasper. Je la poussai et elle tomba dans l'eau. Jasper l'attrapa et la sortit tandis qu'elle crachait l'eau qu'elle avait avalé. Je me préparais à des représailles mais elle me sourit juste.

"Tu es la bienvenue! Tout le monde dehors, on va donner d l'intimité aux tourtereaux!" Je glissai des épaules d'Edward et il enroula son bras autour de ma taille tandis que tout le monde partait.

Emmett grogna que le match s'était terminé trop rapidement mais Jasper lui changea les idées en parlant d'une grotte qu'il avait vue - une grotte qui pourrait abriter un ours.

Emmett partit comme une flèche et les autres suivirent, riant à son enthousiasme pour son éventuel déjeuner.

"Alice m'a laissé gagner?"

"Quelle importance, amour?" Il commença à mordiller mon oreille et je décidai qu'après tout, peut-être que ce n'était pas important. Elle savait, car Jasper nous avait dit que nous aurions du temps seuls, je suis sûre qu'elle connaissait déjà le résultat.

"Ça n'a pas d'importance mais je voudrais savoir pourquoi elle m'a laissé gagner."

"Peut-être qu'elle voulait faire quelque chose de gentil pour nous?" Sa langue passa derrière mon oreille et je frissonnai.

"Tu le sais mais tu ne le dis pas…" Je fis la moue et il captura ma lèvre avec la sienne. Je gémis quand il suça ma lèvre inférieure, la mordillant doucement.

"Je n'ai pas envie de parler maintenant, et toi?" Euh, non, je n'avais pas envie de parler. Je pressai mes lèvres plus fermement sur les siennes et j'enveloppai mes jambes autour de sa taille. Je pourrais passer des jours embrasser Edward. Être avec lui est mon activité favorite et j'avais besoin de lui plus que de sang ou d'air. Il recula et me sourit, me donnant envie de le mordre. "Dois-je prendre ça pour un non?" Je décidai que mordre était une bonne idée et je mordis sa lèvre. Il siffla et agrippa mes cheveux, tirant ma tête en arrière afin d'exposer mon cou.

Ses dents descendirent sur mon cou, jusqu'à ma cicatrice. Il aimait la lécher et la mordre et je dois admettre que ça m'excitait aussi. Quelque chose qui me rappelait que c'était le dernier vestige de mon humanité... Je ne pouvais pas l'expliquer mais c'était clair que nous le sentions tous les deux. Je serrai mes jambes autour de lui et sentis son érection contre moi, nos maillots de bain étant la seule barrière entre nous. "Edward, s'il te plaît!"

Ses dents suivirent la courbe de mon épaule.

"S'il te plait quoi, amour?" Sa voix de velours était un ronronnement contre ma peau, vibrant à travers moi et me faisant trembler de désir.

"S'il te plaît fais-moi l'amour maintenant." Je devais le sentir à l'intérieur de moi, ce désir était dans mon esprit depuis que je l'avais vu dans ce maillot de bain vert et c'était de retour en force maintenant que nous étions seuls.

La langue d'Edward passa sur ma clavicule, sur le côté droit de mon corps, suivant mon épaule et mon cou jusqu'à mon oreille, refaisant le chemin qu'il avait pris sur le côté gauche. "Pourquoi es-tu si anxieuse, amour? Nous avons toute la journée si nous voulons." Sa voix était un murmure tandis que sa langue effleura mon lobe. Je gémis. Il savait que c'était ma faiblesse.

"Alors, prends-moi maintenant et puis prends-moi plus tard et de nouveau après." Son rire doux envoya plus d'étincelles à travers mon corps.

"Tu es tellement impatiente ma magnifique Bella. Je veux te savourer pendant un certain temps. Rappelle-toi quand je t'ai dit que tu sens encore meilleur sous la pluie? "Je me souvenais, c'était la journée fatidique sur le terrain de baseball, quand James et Victoria étaient arrivés dans nos vies, la rendant encore plus compliquée qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Je ne dis rien et je hochai juste la tête en réponse. "Eh bien, non seulement tu sens meilleur mais ton goût est meilleur aussi." Avec ces mots sa langue retourna au travail, s'occupant de mes oreilles et de mon cou avec attention.

J'emmêlai mes mains dans ses cheveux, bataillant avec l'envie de le tenir contre moi et l'envie de le repousser et d'exiger qu'il me fasse l'amour. Je laissai les sensations qu'il créait me consumer. Ma peau était en feu mais c'était une bonne combustion, celle qu'un toxicomane cherche quand il veut se défoncer. Et moi je planais pour Edward et je ne voulais plus jamais descendre. Je remarquai à peine quand il desserra le haut de mon bikini, ses lèvres faisant leur magie sur ma peau.

Il attrapa mes jambes et les déplaça plus haut, mes seins maintenant hors de l'eau et au niveau de sa bouche. Ses yeux étaient noirs de désir pour moi, Je suis sûre que les miens étaient de la même couleur. Il se pencha en avant et captura mon sein droit avec ses lèvres tandis que sa main caressait le sein gauche. Il mordit mon mamelon et je sifflai de désir pour lui. Je sentis qu'il nous déplaçait dans l'eau, le bruit de la cascade se rapprochant, alors que ses lèvres bougeaient frénétiquement. Je m'arquai contre lui, je voulais plus. Il embrassa et mordilla chacun de mes seins.

Tout d'un coup, l'eau s'abattit sur moi. Edward nous avait amenés à la base de la cascade. La pression m'aurait tuée si j'avais été humaine mais maintenant l'eau ressemblait plus à un massage contre ma peau de marbre. J'inclinai la tête en arrière et laissai couler l'eau dans mes cheveux pendant qu'Edward s'occupait de ma poitrine. Les deux sensations s'envolèrent à travers mon corps jusqu'à ce que je devienne une masse frémissante de besoin.

Edward me fit glisser vers le bas de son corps, pressant contre mon centre et je pus sentir que son excitation égalait la mienne. Il me poussa contre les rochers, ma tête derrière la chute d'eau, mais l'eau tombait sur mon corps quand je me cambrai vers lui.

"Maintenant, Bella?" Je gémis ne disant rien mais il comprit, passa sa main entre nous et déchira nos maillots.

Il entra en moi sans préambule, la force de ses coups me poussant en arrière contre la paroi rocheuse alors que l'eau nous tombait dessus. Je passai mes jambes autour de lui et rencontrai ses mouvements avec la même force que la sienne, le bruit de tonnerre de nos corps s'écrasant l'un contre l'autre se perdant dans le bruit de la chute d'eau autour de nous. C'était étrange, c'était comme si nous faisions partie de l'eau et que l'eau faisait partie de nous, nos mouvements chorégraphiés avec l'écoulement de l'eau. L'eau frappa là où nous étions joints, combinant sa force avec la nôtre pour devenir encore plus puissante quand nos hanches s'écrasèrent ensemble.

Le martèlement de l'eau à l'extérieur et le martèlement d'Edward à l'intérieur de moi m'envoya au septième ciel, le plaisir se répandit à travers mon corps dans des vagues sans fin tout comme l'eau qui me submergeait. Edward lâcha quand il me sentit me resserrer autour de lui, nos corps toujours parcourus par des frissons, le début de l'apaisement après du sexe vraiment spectaculaire. De petites répliques de plaisir couraient à travers moi quand je m'éloignai de la paroi rocheuse et enveloppai mes bras autour d'Edward, enfouissant mon visage dans son cou et l'embrassant doucement. Il pencha sa tête en arrière et laissa couler l'eau sur son visage avant de nous emmener loin de la cascade.

Il nous conduisit au bord du lagon et nous enveloppa dans une serviette géante, sans prendre la peine de se séparer de moi pour que nous puissions vraiment nous sécher. Il s'assit sur le sol, me tenant à califourchon contre lui. Ses lèvres trouvèrent la miennes et nous nous embrassâmes pendant longtemps. Nos baisers n'étaient pas passionnés, ils étaient doux et chauds et me faisait me sentir comme à la maison. Après un certain temps, il recula repoussant mes cheveux de mes yeux. "Comment vas-tu, amour?"

Je ris tranquillement à la question. "Je ne pense pas pouvoir être mieux… même si j'essayais."

Ses mains se mirent à masser doucement mes épaules, à la recherche de nœuds qui n'étaient pas là. "Te sens-tu détendue?"

J'inclinai mon cou vers la droite pour lui donner un meilleur accès à ce côté-là de mon corps.

"Tu ne peux pas sentir combien je suis détendue?" Il rit et déposa un baiser sur mon cou.

"Tu sembles l'être, je voulais juste être sûr."

Je plissai les yeux, une certaine tension revint dans mon corps à ses mots.

"Pourquoi?"

Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens et il serra doucement mes épaules. "Parce que, amour, demain, tu vas affronter des humains pour la première fois depuis ta transformation."

Quoi?

* * *

 _ **Bien, une autre étape à franchir pour Bella**_

 _ **Cet Emmett est vraiment pire qu'une commère…**_


	30. Chapitre 30

.

 **Chapitre 30**

 _ **Bella**_

Dire que j'étais nerveuse serait minimiser les choses énormément. Les moments de plaisir à la lagune s'envolèrent de ma tête et j'exigeai qu'il me ramène à la maison. Je devais discuter avec Alice et je devais être absolument sûre que je serais capable de me contrôler. C'était de sa faute : elle avait commandé de nouveaux meubles et elle avait demandé à ce qu'ils soient livrés. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'y avait pas huit individus super forts qui ne pouvaient pas porter un nouveau lit pour sa chambre. Chacun d'entre nous pourrait le faire mais elle avait demandé qu'ils soient livrés.

"Mon amour, nous ne ferions pas cela si Alice n'était pas sûre. Elle dit que tout ira bien."

"Avant tu aimais bien me dire que les visions d'Alice sont subjectives. Les choses peuvent changer. Ou était-ce seulement une phrase, lorsque tu avais peur de me transformer?" Edward me sourit en sautant par-dessus un buisson épineux.

"Ses visions changent en fonction de ce que tu décides. Penses-tu que soudainement tu vas décider que tu veux manger un être humain?"

"Non, je ne vais pas décider cela, Edward. Mais que faire si je ne peux pas me contrôler? Que faire si ça se passe bien et puis le livreur laisse tomber une chaise sur ses pieds et que commence à saigner? Rappelle-toi Jasper quand je me suis coupée avec le papier?" Il grimaça. "Et Jasper a beaucoup plus d'expérience avec les humains que moi! Tellement de trucs pourraient mal tourner, Edward. Je ne veux pas faire ça." C'était un risque trop grand, et pas seulement pour une mais deux vies humaines. Plus que cela vraiment, leurs amis et leurs familles seraient touchés si je les tuais. Je ne pouvais pas le faire.

Edward attrapa mon bras. Je m'arrêtai mais m'éloignai de lui pour arpenter les bois. "Bella, si tu ne veux pas essayer, alors nous ne le ferons pas. Personne ne va te forcer à faire quoi que ce soit."

Non, ils ne me forceraient pas mais j'allais ressentir ça comme un échec si au moins je n'essayais pas. Emmett me taquinerait sans cesse et Jasper serait déçu que je ne mette pas au profit tout son entrainement.

"J'ai peur, Edward."

Il était à côté de moi en un clin d'œil puis, calmant mes mouvements nerveux, il serra mes mains dans les siennes. Ses yeux dorés dans les miens. Je cherchai des signes de la colère ou de déception mais tout ce que je vis c'était de l'amour, cette même chose que je voyais toujours quand je le regardais. "Bien sûr que tu as peur, c'est naturel. Mais tu sais quoi, Bella?"

Je secouai la tête. "Je n'ai pas peur. Pas du tout. Je sais que tu peux le faire et je le sais sans la vision d'Alice. Je te connais. Je sais ce que tu es capable de faire et je n'ai pas l'ombre d'un doute que tu vas passer à travers cela sans nuire à personne." Sa foi en moi rayonnait sur son visage et dans son ton. C'était presque assez pour me faire croire que je pouvais le faire.

Je serrai ses mains étroitement dans les miennes, veillant à ne pas serrer trop fort et lui faire mal. "Que faire si je les tue?" J'essayais mais je ne pouvais pas me débarrasser de l'image de deux hommes drainés de chaque goutte de leur sang, devenant des cadavres pâles sur le tapis, dans le salon d'Esmée.

"Tu ne le feras pas, Bella. Tu ne peux pas! Regarde-toi maintenant. Tu flippes complètement n'est-ce pas?" Je hochai la tête, bien sûr je flippais complètement. Tout en moi hurlait de rester ici, loin de la maison, loin de la tentation que les humains représentait pour moi.

"Pourtant, tu es ici, tenant mes mains et tu contrôles la pression que tu exerces. Tu ne veux pas me blesser, n'est-ce pas?" Je fronçai les sourcils mais acquiesçai.

"Tu peux le faire, maintenant, quand tes émotions sont partout. Comment peux-tu penser que tu ne pourrais pas le faire demain, lorsque ton seul désir sera de ne pas blesser les livreurs?"

C'était différent, non? "C'est parce que je ne veux pas te faire de mal, Edward."

"Tu ne veux pas leur faire de mal non plus, non?"

"Non mais je ne les aime pas comme je t'aime toi."

Il caressa ma joue, son contact était apaisant. "Ton amour pour moi est quelque chose que je ne mettrai jamais en doute et je ne le prendrais jamais pour acquis, Bella, mais même si tu ne m'aimais pas tu ne pourrais pas me blesser. Tu en es incapable. Tu as un tel cœur énorme, mon amour, c'est l'un de tes traits les plus plaisants. Tu es gentille et douce et affectueuse. Tu ne peux pas faire de mal à ces hommes. Tu ne vas pas les blesser. Tu le sais. Regarde à l'intérieur de toi-même et vois, juste une fois, vois ce que je vois. Tu es si forte, Bella. La personne la plus forte que je connaisse. Tu peux le faire."

Je fermai les yeux et je laissai ses mots me pénétrer. La foi d'Edward en moi était étonnante. Bien sûr, c'était idiot, je ne pouvais pas comparer mon amour profond pour lui avec mon inquiétude pour les livreurs anonymes mais je compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Je ne connaissais pas ces hommes. Je ne les avais même pas encore vus mais je m'en sentais responsable. Je devais tout faire pour m'assurer qu'ils retournent en toute sécurité à leurs familles.

Je redressai mes épaules et ouvris mes yeux. "Si je tente ... tu seras tout le temps là?"

Un sourire triomphant traversa son visage. "Bien sûr! Nous serons tous là pour toi, sauf Carlisle qui sera au travail. Jasper sera sur place pour te garder, si besoin est. Emmett est très heureux à l'idée de te tacler si tu fais un geste envers ces hommes. Alice va scruter chaque mouvement que tu feras et anticipera tout mouvement que tu pourrais faire. Et je serai là, à tes côtés te tenant ta main. Je ne vais même pas avoir à la tenir fermement, Bella, parce que je sais que tu n'auras pas besoin d'être retenue par moi. Tu vas prendre soin de tout toi-même."

Sa foi en moi me fit du bien. "Je veux parler à Alice. Je dois tout savoir. Je ne vais pas risquer deux vies innocentes."

Il porta ma main à ses lèvres et l'embrassa. "Bien sûr que non, amour. Nous pouvons aller lui parler tout de suite, je suis sûr qu'elle nous attend." Je commençais à lâcher sa main mais il resserra son emprise. "Bella, je suis si fier de toi. Tu n'es rien de moins qu'incroyable. Que tu sois prête à être près des humains, deux mois seulement après ta transformation, c'est stupéfiant. Et ne doute pas que tu n'es pas prête. Ton entrainement avec Jasper t'as conduit à ce moment. Il sait que tu peux le faire, nous ne serions pas en train de l'essayer sans son approbation, malgré ce qu'Alice a vu."

Jasper pensait que j'étais prête, aussi? Edward, eh bien, ce n'était pas une surprise, il pensait que je pouvais tout faire. Jasper était très conscient de mes limites et n'avait jamais hésité à me le dire quand je faisais quelque chose de travers. S'il me sentait prête alors je devais vraiment l'être.

Edward dut voir quelque chose changer dans mon visage. "Cela te fait te sentir mieux, non? Que Jasper approuve?"

Je mordis ma lèvre, inquiète qu'il prenne ce que je voulais dire dans le mauvais sens.

"Edward, ta foi en moi signifie tout pour moi, tu le sais. Mais nous savons tous les deux que tu me soutiendras toujours même si je me trompe." Il grimaça mais hocha la tête. "Jasper ne le fera pas, il me dira quand je ne peux pas faire quelque chose ou que je ne le fais pas bien. Il ne va pas hésiter à me critiquer."

Edward rit doucement. "Tu me connais bien, n'est-ce pas?"

"Je sais à quel point tu m'aimes, Edward. Ça serait la même chose si la situation était inversée. Tes encouragements signifient beaucoup. Parfois, cependant, j'ai besoin qu'on me pousse à faire mieux. Jasper fait cela."

"Je sais qu'il le fait, amour, et je suis heureux qu'il puisse t'aider."

"Sans lui, je ne pourrais pas envisager de le faire."

"Je sais."

"Donc, je vais essayer."

"Non, tu vas le faire."

Je lui souris. "Très bien, je vais le faire."

Le sourire qu'il me fit pourrait rivaliser avec l'éclat du soleil. "Allons voir Alice et Jasper et tranquilliser ton esprit." Je libérai sa main et nous partîmes retrouver notre sœur et frère, je devais vraiment tout savoir afin de pouvoir me préparer au mieux et j'avais besoin de parler avec Jasper. Edward ne me mentirait pas mais il ferait tout pour que je me sente mieux et nous le savions tous les deux.

Nous descendîmes de la montagne, Edward gardant le même rythme que moi afin que nous puissions arriver à la maison ensemble. Nous entrâmes dans notre maison seulement pour trouver Alice et Jasper perchés sur le canapé dans la bibliothèque, un feu flamboyant dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Alice était joyeuse.

"Tu voulais nous parler?"

Je secouai la tête à son enthousiasme et je m'assis à côté d'elle sur le canapé. Elle se blottit instantanément contre moi, posant sa tête sur mon épaule, ses cheveux hérissés chatouillant mon cou. "Oui, je voulais te parler. Je ne peux pas croire que tu m'aies fait ça, Alice. Je ne suis pas prête."

Elle leva la tête et ses yeux dorés se bloquèrent dans les miens, ils étaient aussi grands que des soucoupes et brillaient avec sincérité. "Oh Bella, tu es prête! Je ne l'aurais pas fait s'il y avait même l'ombre d'une malchance que tu puisses perdre le contrôle!" Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait.

"Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir parlé en premier mais j'ai vu que tout irait bien et j'ai pris les devants. Pour être juste, j'en ai parlé avec Jasper, Edward et Carlisle d'abord et ils ont convenu avec moi que c'était pour le mieux."

"Comment ça pour le mieux, Alice? Je suis encore un nouveau-né, cela ne fait que deux mois que je suis vampire!"

Elle se mordit la lèvre, me regardant étrangement. "Bella, nous allons simuler ta mort dans quelques semaines." Ma poitrine se serra à ces mots. Elle avait raison, nous étions très près des vacances et il était presque le temps d'organiser mon "passage". Mais qu'est-ce que cela avait-il à voir avec les livreurs?

"Qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec mon exposition aux humains?"

Alice échangea un regard avec Edward, qui était assis à côté de moi sur l'accoudoir du canapé, sa main massant mon cou. "Eh bien, pour simuler ta mort nous ne devons pas le faire ici, tu sais ça? Nous en avons parlé un peu ..." et clairement je n'avais pas été incluse dans ladite conversation "et nous pensons que le mieux serait qu'Edward et toi ayez un accident de bateau."

"Un accident de bateau? Où? Quand?"

"Nous avons un chalet dans le Maine. Edward et toi iriez là-bas pour un week-end. Vous prendriez le nouveau bateau, qui aurait une fuite dans le circuit. Le bateau explosera et les corps ne seront jamais retrouvés," dit Alice d'un ton neutre, comme si nous ne parlions pas d'officiellement terminer ma vie, surtout pour ma famille et mes amis.

C'était trop, je ne pouvais pas penser à cela, surtout avec ce truc des humains. Je sentis l'inquiétude croître en moi en imaginant la réaction de Charlie à ma disparition dans l'océan Atlantique. Ce serait terrible pour lui. Je sentais que je ne pouvais plus respirer, comme si j'avais un rocher sur la poitrine. La pression disparut rapidement et je sentis une rafale de calme venant du bout du canapé. "Merci, Jasper."

Il hocha la tête et leva un sourcil vers moi. "Une chose à la fois, Bella. Nous nous occuperons du reste quand nous le devrons, pour l'instant nous devons nous concentrer sur demain." Il avait raison, bien sûr, je pourrais m'en préoccuper une fois que j'aurai réussi ce défi.

Alice attrapa ma main. "Comme je le disais avant, tu dois être exposée aux humains maintenant, dans un environnement contrôlé, avant d'aller dans le Maine. Il n'y a pas moyen d'éviter les humains pendant ce voyage. Peu importe ce que nous faisons, je vois des gens autour. C'est mieux de te tester ici." Elle avait raison. Au moins ici, je serais entourée de ma famille.

Je soupirai quand les doigts d'Edward commencèrent leur magie sur mes épaules, touchant tous mes points de contraction. Entre lui et Jasper, je me sentais un peu mieux. "Dis-moi comment ça se passe. Je dois tout savoir."

Et elle me raconta l'arrivée des livreurs. Je serai assise dans le salon entre Edward et Jasper avec Emmett debout sur le seuil entre moi et les humains, juste au cas où. Ils discuteraient avec Alice pendant quelques minutes, entreraient dans la maison pour voir où il faudra mettre le lit. Puis ils iraient à leur camion pour prendre le lit et le monter à l'étage. La chose entière prendrait moins d'une demi-heure et je restai assise sur le canapé tout le temps selon sa vision.

"Et c'est tout? Je ne bouge pas ou quoi que ce soit?"

"Non, la seule chose que je vois c'est que tu ne bouges pas un seul muscle de ton corps. Je sais que tu vas arrêter de respirer une fois ou deux, ce qui est parfaitement normal et quelque chose que nous faisons tous encore de temps en temps. C'est une bonne précaution à prendre."

"Et tu ne vois aucun contretemps? Comme par exemple que l'un d'eux tombe quelque chose sur son pied ou se coupe le doigt sur quelque chose? "

"Absolument pas."

"Mais tu ne m'avais pas vu me couper le doigt à ma fête d'anniversaire."

Alice soupira. "Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne l'avais pas vu, Bella. Je suppose que c'est parce que je ne pouvais pas voir ton anniversaire du tout, puisque tu ne voulais rien faire et après avoir accepté de venir à la maison tu étais en train de changer d'avis sans arrêt."

Je devais rire de celle-là. Je me rappelle que je voulais convaincre Edward que je ne voulais pas y aller.

Je me demande où en serions-nous aujourd'hui si j'avais réussi. Probablement pas ici, alors que c'est le seul endroit où je voulais être, même avec une possible effusion de sang demain. Je regardai Jasper qui fixait le feu. Il grimaça quand je mentionnai mon anniversaire et je me sentis terrible d'avoir parlé de cela de nouveau. "Jasper, je suis désolée, j'espère que tu sais que je ne te blâme pas pour ce qui est arrivé."

Il me fit un demi-sourire. "Je sais que tu ne le fais pas mais moi si. J'aurais pu mieux me contrôler. Regardes comment tu es forte, déjà. Je n'ai aucune excuse pour ce que j'ai fait, que des regrets."

Je me levai et m'accroupis face à lui, mettant mes mains sur ses genoux et mes yeux dans ses yeux d'ocre. "Pas de regrets. Si je foire demain," Alice commença à parler mais je la coupai avec un regard, "si je le fais, est-ce que tu vas m'en vouloir?"

Il avait l'air horrifié et prit mes mains dans les siennes. "Bien sûr que non! Tu es un nouveau-né, Bella, normalement je ne tenterais pas de te laisser autour des humains si tôt, mais tu es spéciale. Tu as la maîtrise de soi, comme je n'en ai jamais vu. Je pense que peut-être Carlisle était aussi fort que tu l'es, car il était tout seul et il a tout fait pour ne pas attaquer les humains, mais il est le seul autre vampire qui a pu résister à l'appel du sang si précocement."

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je peux le faire?"

"Je ne pense pas, je le sais."

"Comment sais-tu cela?"

"Parce que je t'ai formé. Parce que je t'ai regardé résister aux odeurs des humaines ces derniers mois. Sais-tu que les vêtements que je volais avaient non seulement l'odeur des humains sur eux, mais aussi du sang? " Je suis resté bouche bée." C'est vrai, Bella, après la première semaine d'entrainement, j'ai demandé à Carlisle de m'apporter du sang de l'hôpital. J'avais saturé les vêtements avec le sang. Et tu n'as pas quitté la piste une seule fois pour aller après mes appâts."

"Comment? Comment ai-je fait?"

Il fit un rire sardonique. "Je voudrais le savoir aussi. Je suis sûr que ça a quelque chose à voir avec ton don mais ce qu'il est ou comment cela fonctionne : je ne peux pas le dire. Ce que je sais c'est que tu es déterminée à ne blesser personne. Je pouvais le sentir lorsque tu étais sur la piste et quand tu as trouvé l'odeur de l'appât. Ta volonté de ne pas céder à la soif de sang est sans pareille. La seule détermination que j'ai jamais senti et qui était aussi forte que la tienne venait d'elle." Il laissa tomber mes mains et déposa un baiser sur le front d'Alice et lui sourit tendrement. "Et nous savons tous comment est Alice quand elle a une idée en tête!" Nous rîmes. C'était tellement vrai.

Je m'arrêtai de rire et lui posai la question la plus importante. "Es-tu vraiment sûr que je sois prête pour cela? "

La joie quitta le visage de Jasper et il plissa les yeux vers moi. "Remets-tu mon entrainement en question?"

"Non, bien sûr que non!" Mon Dieu, l'avais-je offensé? Je ne pouvais pas empêcher mes craintes.

Le regard sévère fut remplacé par un sourire. "Je plaisante, Bella. J'essaie d'alléger la tension mais à ce stade je suis en train de sentir la tension de tout le monde."

"Tu ne peux pas simplement utiliser ton pouvoir sur moi?"

"Oui je le peux, mais alors tu vas encore douter de toi parce que je t'ai aidée et nous devrons tout recommencer. Alors, non, je ne vais pas utiliser mon pouvoir jusqu'à ce que tu fonces sur l'un des humains sans méfiance." Je fronçai les sourcils et il prit à nouveau mes mains. "Tu n'as pas besoin de moi, Bella, je le sais. Mais je serai là pour te soutenir et t'encourager quand tout sera fini et que tu ne toucheras pas un seul cheveu des humains."

"Tu crois en moi." Il y croyait vraiment, tous croyaient en moi. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser tomber. Je ne voulais pas les laisser tomber. J'allais me répéter cela mille fois avant l'arrivée des humains.

"Oui je crois en toi et tu le sais. Nous ne le ferions pas si nous n'étions pas sûrs. Je m'en fous que tu prennes une vie…" Je tressaillis à cela. "Laisse-moi finir! Je me fous des humains, je n'ai pas l'habitude de les voir de la même façon que toi. Mais je me soucie de toi et je sais ce que cela te ferait si tu tuais quelqu'un. Je ne voudrai pas te causer une telle douleur, Bella. Tu sais cela. Tu peux le sentir."

Et je le sentis, son amour pour moi était une émotion tangible qu'il poussa vers moi, me laissant voir à quel point il m'aimait. J'avais le souffle coupé à l'intensité des émotions qui venaient de lui. C'était amour et protection, semblable à ce que je sentais venant d'Edward mais sans la passion. Au lieu de cela, c'était juste un bourdonnement constant, réconfortant, comme être enveloppé dans une couverture douce.

Je jetai mes bras autour de lui, espérant qu'il puisse sentir mon amour ainsi. Il y avait tellement de choses fabuleuses qui étaient venues avec ma transformation mais autre que d'être avec Edward pour toujours, la meilleure chose était la proximité que j'avais maintenant avec Jasper et Emmett. Nous avions toujours eu de la sympathie, mais depuis ma transformation ils étaient vraiment devenus mes frères.

Jasper me rendit mon étreinte. "Je sais." Ses paroles me réchauffèrent, tout autant que ses émotions. J'étais heureuse qu'il sache comment je me sentais.

"Ils sont si mignons ensemble, n'est-ce pas Edward?" ricana Alice. Je reculai, et je les vis tous les deux qui nous souriaient. Alice tenait entre ses mains et pour une raison inconnue la poupée stupide d'Emmett.

"Ils le sont. Si je n'avais pas aussi confiance, je pourrais être tenté de botter les fesses de mon cher frère. "

Jasper renifla. "Je voudrais bien te voir essayer."

Le sourire d'Edward s'agrandit. "Nous sommes de force égale. La dernière fois que nous avons combattu c'était un match nul." Je m'en souvenais bien. La clairière où nous avions joué au baseball, les loups regardant attentivement Edward et Jasper leur montrant comment lutter contre les nouveau-nés. Les loups ... je sentis un pincement en repensant à ce jour. Jasper me serra le bras et je combattis la tristesse qui voulait m'envahir.

"Oui, c'était un match nul si je me souviens bien."

Le sourire de Jasper était plein de défi. "Alors je pense que nous devrions le refaire, qu'en penses-tu?"

"Je te suis."

Alice gémit. "Sérieusement, vous allez le faire maintenant? Jazzy, je veux aller nager." Elle me lança un sourire." C'est notre tour d'être à la cascade. Bella, je vais prendre la poupée si tu n'as rien contre? " Je sentis le désir qui commençait à flotter dans mon ventre quand je repensais à notre temps à la lagune. Attends, qu'est-ce qu'elle veut faire avec Emmett Junior?

Jasper était debout dans un flash. "A plus tard!" Il entraina Alice et ils disparurent avant que je puisse dire au revoir. Edward rit à leur brusque départ.

Il glissa sur le canapé et me tira sur ses genoux. "Tu te sens mieux à présent, amour?"

Je réfléchis pendant une minute avant de répondre. "Je me sens mieux. Je sais ce qu'Alice a vu et je sais que Jasper sent que je suis prête, du coup je me sens plus rassurée. " Je me tournai dans ses bras, pour lui faire face. "Non pas que ta foi en moi ne me rassure pas! Tu es ma force, Edward."

Il embrassa mon nez. "Non, tu es incroyablement forte, même sans moi. J'ai toute la foi du monde en toi, Bella, mais ce n'est pas parce que je suis aveuglé par mon amour pour toi. C'est parce que je connais et admire la femme que tu es. "

"Tu m'admires, hein?"

"Chaque once de toi."

"Que dirais-tu de me montrer à quel point tu admires chaque once de moi?"

Un sourire sexy se montra sur son incroyablement beau visage. "Que dirais-tu si je fais justement ça?"

Il me fit lever du canapé et me porta vers le lit où il me montra pendant des heures combien il m'admirait. C'était une distraction parfaite comme toujours : son contact m'excitait mais en même temps me stabilisait aussi.

Nous restâmes au lit pendant des heures, juste nous touchant et parlant de rien, nous sentant dans une bulle de contentement comme si nous étions les deux seuls êtres au monde. Edward fit éclater la bulle quand il passa une main sur la courbe de ma colonne vertébrale.

"Mon amour, il est presque temps. Es-tu prête à y aller?"

Je le regardai et me mordis la lèvre, hochant lentement la tête.

"Si tu ne l'es pas, nous pouvons partir. Nous pouvons aller à la chasse." Sa main se posa sur ma joue, son pouce traçant ma mâchoire.

"Non, je peux le faire. Vous avez tous dit que je pouvais le faire alors je peux." Je sortis du lit et mis mon jeans et un pull Dartmouth. Il valait mieux que je sois habillée pour la saison, non?

"Hey, Edward? Pourquoi Alice voulait la poupée?"

Il rit longuement et fort. "Revanche." Bien sûr. Emmett l'avait embarrassée en me racontant leurs histoires de sexe et maintenant elle allait se venger. C'était absurde de voir comme Emmett était attaché à cette poupée, il venant la voir chaque fois que Rosalie était hors de portée de voix. C'était un peu fou, mais il était si mignon avec cette version minuscule de lui-même que je m'abstenais de tout commentaire.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire?"

Edward secoua la tête, ses cheveux de bronze scintillant dans la lumière de la lampe. "Tu le verras bien assez tôt." Connaissant Alice, ça allait être bon. Je ris et pris la main d'Edward, sa force et son soutien s'écoulant en moi au premier contact. Il me donna le courage nécessaire pour entrer dans la maison principale. Esmée nous accueillit à la porte et m'enveloppa dans une de ses étreintes douces. Elle sentait le lilas et l'orage. Je fermai les yeux, juste absorbant l'odeur et la sensation d'être dans ses bras.

Elle recula juste assez pour prendre mon visage entre ses mains et me regarda dans les yeux. "Bella, je suis tellement fière de toi. Tu as tout fait incroyablement bien pour un si court laps de temps."

Je voulais pleurer et pas pour la première fois je maudis mon incapacité à le faire. "Que faire si j'échoue, Esmée? "

Elle repoussa mes cheveux en arrière et sourit doucement. "Tu vas réussir mais si jamais tu échoues nous ne t'en aimerons pas moins. La plupart d'entre nous l'ont fait et nos sentiments pour l'autre sont restés aussi immuables que nous."

"Comment peux-tu être si sûre?"

"Une mère sait toujours, Bella. Appelons cela l'intuition, appelons cela l'instinct, appelle ça comme tu le veux. Je n'ai pas le don d'Alice, mais je n'ai pas besoin de l'avoir parce que je le sens au plus profond de moi."

Ca fut à mon tour de la serrer dans ses bras. Ma propre mère n'était pas ici, mais je savais que si elle l'était, elle aurait dit quelque chose comme ça, mais avec une ou deux références sexuelles car Renée était comme ca.

"Merci Maman." Esmée recula, les yeux brillants comme ils le faisaient les rares fois que je l'appelais ainsi.

"Tu vas t'asseoir avec tes frères et sœurs. Il est bientôt temps." Je me battis contre l'envie de courir mais je suivis Edward au salon. Je pouvais déjà entendre le camion de livraison. Il n'était plus très loin. J'arrêtai de sourire quand je vis Edward et Jasper déjà assis sur le canapé, laissant de l'espace pour que je puisse m'installer entre eux. Avant même que je puisse faire un pas vers eux Emmett m'aborda, en m'enveloppant dans une de ses étreintes d'ours géant et virevolta avec moi dans ses bras.

"Bella! C'est génial! Ta première fois près des humains depuis ta transformation! Je suis tellement excité!" Il continua à nous faire tournoyer, mes cheveux volant dans mon visage. J'oubliai le test et je me laissai emporter par les rires pendant qu'il continuait à tourner. Il n'y avait qu'Emmett qui pouvait me distraire dans un moment comme celui-ci.

"Em, si tu n'arrêtes pas de tournicoter, je vais être le premier vampire à vomir à cause du vertige." Il rit et me déposa au sol, remettant en place mes cheveux et ensuite saisit mes épaules dans ses mains géantes.

"Es-tu prête pour cela, petite sœur?"

J'étais nerveuse mais je vis le bonheur sur son visage et la confiance d'Edward et Jasper et lui répondis que je l'étais.

Un large sourire fendit son visage et ses fossettes flashèrent vers moi. "J'espère que tu perdras un peu de contrôle… ça serait amusant de te tacler!"

Je me moquai de lui. "Comme si tu le pouvais, je suis plus forte que toi et tu le sais."

"Tout le monde ne cesse de répéter cela mais jusqu'à présent tu ne me l'as pas prouvé."

"Alors je le ferai. Mais plus tard, pas maintenant, s'il te plaît."

Le sourire d'Emmett se fana et il serra mes épaules plus fort. "Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te laisser tomber, peu importe ce qui arrive. Je ne voudrais pas te laisser te faire ça à toi-même." Je savais qu'il le ferait tout pour me protéger de moi-même et je le serrai fort dans mes bras.

"Merci, Em."

"Va t'asseoir, je dois prendre ma position de chien de garde!" Il rebondit vers la porte et il prit une pose menaçante, les bras croisés, montrant ses muscles saillants sous la chemise jaune qu'il portait.

"Tu sais les livreurs vont te voir et ils vont te demander de l'aide pour porter les meubles…" Son expression changea et il sourit en disant : "Je vais leur dire que tu es la bête dans la famille et tu devras le faire."

Je grognai et me laissai tomber entre Edward et Jasper, qui prirent chacun une de mes mains. Comme s'ils étaient coordonnés, tous les deux me serrèrent les mains en même temps. Bien sûr, peut-être qu'ils l'étaient. Edward pouvait lire les pensées de Jasper, après tout.

Jasper se pencha vers moi pour voir mon visage, je suppose qu'il cherchait à voir si j'étais vraiment OK. "Ferme les yeux." Je fronçai le front, mais je le fis.

"Respire. Peux-tu les sentir?" J'inhalai profondément et je sentis l'odeur distincte de deux hommes. Le venin jaillit dans ma bouche et je sentis mes muscles commencer à se raidir comme toujours quand je ne suis pas loin de ma proie. _Non, Bella. Tu ne les veux pas, peu importe qu'ils sentent vraiment bon. Tu ne veux pas faire cela_. Ma voix intérieure fit son travail, mon corps commença à se détendre lentement. Les garçons répondirent à mon calme en desserrant mes mains, qu'ils avaient resserrées en raison de ma réaction initiale à l'odeur humaine.

"Continue à respirer, Bella." Je me rendis compte que j'avais arrêté de respirer, retenant mon souffle quand j'avais commencé à me détendre. J'inhalai de nouveau, l'odeur me déchira, me criant de courir et de la faire mienne. Je serrai les mains d'Edward et de Jasper, m'obligeant à rester calme. Je respirais à nouveau, la brûlure devenait de plus en plus familière avec chaque entrée d'air dans mes poumons. "C'est bien, inspire et expire. Tu peux le tolérer, n'est-ce pas? "Je hochai la tête, ne voulant pas cesser de respirer. Je devais avoir un rythme, inspirer, brûler, expirez, avaler le venin et le refaire.

"Tu fais des merveilles, Bella." La voix d'Edward perça ma concentration, son pouce caressant ma main, envoyant plein d'étincelles de réconfort à travers mon corps. Je me concentrai sur ma prochaine respiration et je remarquai que la brûlure était moindre avec la prise de conscience du contact d'Edward. Son effet sur moi était incroyable.

"Edward, quand tu me touches ..." Je serrai les dents luttant contre l'attraction vers cette odeur, ça devenait de plus en plus savoureux à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de la maison. Ils seraient là dans quelques minutes.

"Qu'en est-il quand je te touche, amour?"

"Ça aide." Je pus sortir les mots, haletant dans la douleur que l'odeur provoquait en moi. Edward déplaça son autre main sur mon bras le caressant et les picotements éveillèrent un feu différent dans mon corps. Les deux désirs avancèrent en moi mais ensuite l'électricité l'emporta et je pouvais à nouveau respirer. Je voulais cette odeur délectable mais je voulais encore plus les mains d'Edward sur moi.

Un bruit de moteur gronda à l'extérieur suivi par deux portières qui claquèrent. Alice arriva et me sourit. "Tout ira très bien, Bella, tu verras. Le pire est déjà passé." Était-elle sérieuse? Ils n'étaient même pas entrés dans la pièce et la douleur avait été fulgurante avant qu'Edward ne me touche. Ou était-il, encore une fois, la réponse? Je décidai de ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à lui, quand j'entendis les pas s'approcher de la porte.

Ses yeux d'or brillaient vers moi quand il passa sa main de haut en bas de mon bras. Il lâcha ma main et enroula son autre bras autour de moi, poussant mes cheveux en arrière et plaçant sa main sur mon cou. Je pouvais sentir l'impulsion de la chaleur entre nous.

 _Je veux l'embrasser. Je veux le toucher. Je veux enfoncer mes dents dans le cou et arrêter ces battements de cœurs qui sont maintenant sur le porche, frappant à la porte, les innocents agneaux que je peux massacrer en quelques instants._

 _Les lèvres d'Edward, le corps magnifique d'Edward et le sang chaud qui coule dans ma bouche, venin jaillissant, victimes avec des yeux mourants. Victimes avec familles et enfants, gens qui les aiment comme j'aime ma famille. Le sang chaud, le pouls, battement de cœur assourdissant, comme je le veux. Tout comme je veux Edward, enfoncer mes dents dans sa peau impénétrable et goûter sa saveur de miel et de soleil, et le goût de rouille du sang, la vie entre mes mains. Sang coulant dans ma gorge, la langue d'Edward dans ma bouche, suçant la vie hors des hommes, les cœurs qui battent, Edward en moi, yeux dorés, cheveux de cuivre, lèvres rouges, sang rouge, sel et miel et les hommes._

 _Mes hommes, mes victimes, ma famille, leur famille, la vie et la mort et mes parents qui ont entendu que je suis morte et le regard de dégoût dans les yeux de Jacob si jamais il me voit à nouveau et mes yeux rouges, mes yeux étaient proches de l'or maintenant, une sorte de orange / or mais si je mange ces humains savoureux ils seraient rouges et je devrais essayer de nouveau et je ne pourrais jamais aller à l'école et au centre commercial, pas que je le veuille, je devrais peut-être sucer tout leur sang. Hummmm sucer ... Edward, doigts longs, cheveux de soie et magnifique sourire._

 _Des pas dans le couloir, les battements de cœurs résonnent dans la maison. Peuvent-ils me sentir? Est-ce qu'ils ressentent ce que je veux leur faire? Je pourrais être miséricorde. Un craquement de leur nuque, ils ne sentiraient rien. Je parie que si j'en vidais un, Jasper prendrait l'autre. C'est dur pour lui. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça. Si je glisse, il va glisser et il ne veut pas laisser tomber Alice. Je ne veux laisser tomber aucun d'eux, surtout pas Edward. Il a une telle foi en moi. Alice gazouille, ils vont à l'étage, emmenant leur sang précieux avec eux. Je peux cependant encore le goûter, c'est très près. Le sang pourrait être le mien en juste une seconde. Emmett ne pourrait pas m'arrêter. Il se sentirait terrible s'il me laissait faire mais je suis plus forte et il se le pardonnerait. Ils me pardonneraient tous. Juste un petit goût de sang d'homme. Je dois savoir ce que je rate, non? Nous pourrions organiser un petit accident sur la route, personne n'aurait de soupçon. Personne ne se douterait que j'ai tué deux hommes._

 _Je le saurais. Edward le saurait. Est-ce qu'il me regarderait différemment? Est-ce qu'il me trouverait repoussante? Ahhh l'électricité de son toucher, ce qu'elle me fait. Je le veux tout le temps. TOUT LE TEMPS. Si seulement il savait. Dieu merci, il ne peut pas lire mes pensées. Pourquoi ne peut-il pas lire mes pensées? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi? Je suis défectueuse, clairement. Je ne peux même pas être un vampire normal. Ici, je suis assise, voulant manger et me reniant moi-même. Pourquoi fais-je cela?_

 _Oh oui, des gens innocents, je ne veux pas de les tuer. Pourquoi ne dois-je pas tuer d'innocents? Edward peut m'aider, il peut lire dans leurs pensées et me dire qui sont les méchants. Je pourrais rendre la justice. Je serai comme un héros alors, non? Sauf que tuer les gens n'est pas bien et même les méchants ont des gens qui les aiment. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils les aiment mais ils le font._

 _Ils reviennent. Je les veux. Une goutte. Je peux m'arrêter après une goute, Jasper peut jouer une espèce de vaudou sur eux, ils ne se souviendront de rien. Attends une minute, bien sûr, qu'ils se souviendront, Jasper ne peut pas hypnotiser les gens. Ce serait un don cool. Peut-être que c'est mon don. J'en parlerai à Emmett et nous travaillerons sur mon don. Il aimera cela._

 _Un mètre de distance. Un petit mètre de distance. Je pourrais les avoir en 1,8 secondes. Peut-être 1,6. Je devrais faire un test, voir à quelle vitesse je chasse. Ce serait une expérience scientifique. Carlisle l'approuverait, sûrement, il est toujours désireux de savoir comment les choses se passent. Je pourrais le faire pour lui. Combien de temps un nouveau-né de cinquante kilos met pour arriver jusqu'à sa proie, la tuer et la vider? Vingt secondes je parie. Vingt glorieuses secondes._

 _Oh, là, ils s'en vont. Ils pourraient avoir un accident, peut-être que la porte coulissante pourrait tomber sur les deux et leur trancher la gorge. Ça peut arriver. Ça serait un événement triste et tragique. Je parie que leurs familles pourraient obtenir une sorte d'assurance vie. Ils seraient pris en charge._

 _Mais alors des gamins seraient sans leur papa, tout comme je vais être sans le mien dans quelques semaines. J'aime Carlisle mais il n'est pas mon père. Charlie a besoin de moi et j'ai besoin de lui. Je vais briser son cœur et maintenant je veux briser le cœur de ces pauvres familles juste avant Thanksgiving. C'est très gentil de ta part Bella, pourquoi ne pas simplement aller chez les Volturi et devenir le prochain petit jouet d'Aro comme Jane? Je pourrais prendre part à leur alimentation macabre comme quand nous étions là-bas. J'ai fait des cauchemars à ce sujet pendant des mois. Maintenant, je suis ici, voulant faire partie de ce truc. Je suis malade et tordue._

 _Ils sont là avec la méridienne idiote d'Alice. Pour quoi avait-elle besoin de ce truc de toute façon? Ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait se tenir tranquille pendant plus de trois minutes sur place. Nous ne dormons pas. Le sommeil me manque. Ça me manque de rêver. Bien sûr, je rêverai d'Edward et il est assis à côté de moi et je peux l'avoir à tout moment et je le veux vraiment maintenant. Alors, pourquoi ai-je besoin de rêver? Le sommeil était bien cependant. Je ne suis jamais vraiment au repos. Parfois, je veux juste fermer les yeux et me couper du monde pendant un certain temps mais je ne peux pas parce que j'entends tout._

 _Comme ces pas lourds montants à l'étage. Boum, boum, boum, deux battements de cœur battant à des rythmes qui se contrarient, chacun m'appelant. Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella. Ça serait si facile. Je pousse Edward et Jasper, survole Emmett, monte l'escalier, pousse Alice de mon chemin et enfin je peux boire à ma guise. Je le veux._

 _Non, tu ne le veux pas. Bella, tu ne veux pas tuer ces hommes. Tu dois arrêter d'y penser. Pense à Edward. Les lèvres d'Edward sur ton corps, la langue d'Edward sur ton piercing, les mains d'Edward sur tes cuisses, la chaleur qui t'inonde quand elles atteignent finalement l'endroit où ..._

"Merci beaucoup! Prenez soin de vous!" Je fus arrachée de mon délire mental par la voix heureuse d'Alice et un claquement de la portière. Soudain, tout le monde était devant moi avec de grands sourires. Edward me serra dans ses bras et Emmett fit une danse étrange qui ressemblait à la Macarena. Jasper avait l'air complètement satisfait et Alice lui tapa dans les mains comme si elle venait de gagner le premier prix dans un jeu télévisé. Esmée rayonnait de fierté.

"Je t'avais dit que tu pourrais le faire! Tu n'as même pas essayé de t'éloigner des garçons!" Alice commença à danser avec Emmett, secouant son petit corps dans un rythme parfait, seul Dieu savait sur quel morceau.

Jasper me serra la main. "Tu es passée par pleins d'émotions mais à travers tout cela la détermination était la plus forte. C'était là quand tu étais presque folle de faim, c'était là quand tu étais en colère contre toi-même et c'était là quand tu étais excitée, je suppose à cause d'Edward." Emmett s'esclaffa bruyamment à cette révélation et j'enfouis mon visage dans la poitrine d'Edward, son rire me secouant et allumant à nouveau ce feu.

"Comment as-tu fait, mon amour?"

Je secouai la tête. "Je ne sais pas. J'ai pensé à des tonnes de choses. Vider ces hommes, toi, ma famille, notre famille, ce qui se passerait si je glissai, rejoindre les Volturi ... " il fronça les sourcils à cela. "Chaque fois que je commençai à penser trop à vider ces hommes, une autre pensée venait comme pour empiéter sur la première, je suppose. Je pensai à leurs familles ou ce que tu penserais de moi si je glissais et de cette façon j'ai réussi à ne pas aller après eux."

Jasper hocha la tête, satisfait de mon explication et de ma résistance. "Je savais que tu pouvais le faire."

"Nous le savions tous!" chanta Alice joyeusement, jetant ses bras autour de moi.

"Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait mais je suppose que je l'ai fait. Après un certain temps, bien que je savais qu'ils étaient là je continuais à me perdre dans mes pensées."

"Quoi que ce soit ça fonctionne pour toi, petite sœur! Bientôt nous serons en mesure de revenir dans le monde et tu pourras nous aider à jouer des tours aux humains! Ça serait encore mieux si tu avais un don." Je ris, me souvenant de mon idée de l'hypnose mais je décidai de ne rien dire.

"Je vais travailler sur ça, Em, juste pour toi."

Il sourit et monta, racontant à Rose tout sur ma victoire sur la soif de sang. Elle ne semblait pas être trop intéressée mais je ne lui en voulais pas. Ce que je voulais, c'était l'homme à côté de moi, qui me regardait avec joie et émerveillement.

"Tu es incroyable, amour." Je passai mes bras autour de lui et respirai, profitant de son odeur, plus encore que de celle des humains.

"Tu me fais me sentir de cette façon." Ses lèvres rencontrèrent les miennes et à nouveau tout était en place dans mon monde. J'avais passé mon premier test majeur. J'étais prête pour tout ce qui arriverait.

* * *

 _ **Ouf elle a passé ce test même si c'était dur!**_

 _ **La prochaine fois nous partons pour Maine….**_

 _ **Merci pour tous vos commentaires, mises en alertes et en vos favoris.**_

 _Allez donc faire un tout sur notre site pour y trouver des traductions inédites!_

 _Fics(tiret)traduction(point)com_


	31. Chapter 31

.

 **Chapitre 31**

 _ **Edward**_

La semaine suivante, après l'incroyable maîtrise de Bella avec les humains, avait été très occupée pour nous tous. Chaque moment qu'elle ne passait pas avec moi, elle le passait avec Jasper, qui intensifiait son entrainement. Il la prit dans la même clairière où Emmett avait mené son expérience avec les poupées et l'entoura de centaines d'odeurs humaines. Il prit dans l'un des dortoirs de Dartmouth quelque chose à chaque résident. Bella me parla de sa théorie sur les gens courant à moitié nus et je me dis qu'elle avait probablement raison. Pourtant, le dévouement de Jasper à son entrainement était l'une des principales raisons qui avaient permis à Bella d'être là où elle en était et je n'allais pas remettre ses méthodes en question.

L'autre raison était Bella elle-même. Elle était un émerveillement permanent, si avancée pour un vampire que si ce n'était pas moi qui l'avais transformée je pourrais parier qu'elle était vampire depuis plusieurs années au lieu de quelques mois. Tout le monde dans la famille mourait d'envie de savoir ce que serait son don, y compris moi.

Carlisle avait contacté Eléazar en Alaska pour lui demander son avis. Il pensait qu'elle pourrait être une sorte de bouclier, ce qui expliquerait mon incapacité à l'entendre mais cela ne me paraissait pas correct.

Alice commença à avoir des flashs de quelque chose mais elle ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire. Elle partagea les visions avec moi, mais tout ce que nous pouvions voir était la concentration féroce sur le visage magnifique de ma femme. Ce qu'elle faisait n'était pas clair.

Je secouai la tête et je décidai de me concentrer sur la tâche à accomplir. Je surfais sur les différents sites, cherchant le bateau parfait pour notre voyage dans le Maine. Il devait avoir une cabine et il devait être d'occasion mais en assez bon état pour que ce soit crédible que nous puissions acheter quelque chose comme ça. Ça devait être le bateau sur lequel les "humains" seraient à l'aise sur l'océan Atlantique en décembre. J'aurai préféré que Bella soit d'accord avec mon plan avion mais elle n'était pas vraiment prête à sauter d'un avion, en dépit de son indestructibilité. Un bateau était effectivement un meilleur plan de toute façon, il n'y avait pas de raison pour que les corps soient retrouvés.

Il n'y avait rien de tel que la préparer sa mort à nouveau pour mettre la vie en perspective. Je n'étais pas inquiet pour la logistique. Je savais que ma famille allait s'occuper de tout. Non, ma seule préoccupation c'était Bella. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment elle allait gérer la suite de sa mort et l'incidence que ça aurait sur sa famille. Alice ne pouvait rien voir sauf le choc initial de Charlie et sa venue dans le Maine pour essayer d'aider aux recherches. Rien que ça me remplit de culpabilité et je savais que ce serait bien pire pour Bella. Nous ne lui avions rien dit pour l'instant, mais je savais que je devrais lui en parler avant de partir. Elle devrait être préparée à voir son père. Je savais qu'elle refuserait de partir sans l'avoir vu encore une fois et Alice ne voyait aucun problème, mais je ne savais pas si émotionnellement ça en valait la peine. Cela la bouleverserait.

Je trouvai ce que je cherchais sur le site _Maine Bateaux._ Le bateau était neuf, mais même un bateau neuf peut avoir un flexible de carburant qui fuit. Je pris rendez-vous pour voir le bateau le lendemain. Nous allions prendre le Jeep d'Em pour prendre le bateau avec nous. Il nous retrouverait au chalet le lendemain, avec un plus petit bateau pour nous récupérer une fois que notre bateau aurait explosé. Le reste de la famille restera ici jusqu'au coup de fil de la police à propos de l'accident. Emmett passera un appel anonyme à propos d'une explosion donnant des coordonnées approximatives.

Je soupirai, mes yeux tombant sur l'une de nos nombreuses photos de mariage accrochées au mur. L'image de Bella et Charlie était l'une de mes favorites. Il avait l'air si maladroit dans son smoking mais ses yeux étaient pleins d'émotion lorsqu'il regardait Bella rayonner de bonheur. Leurs yeux avaient exactement la même nuance de brun. Je déglutis difficilement la boule qui se formait dans ma gorge et je me tournai pour faire face à Bella alors qu'elle entrait dans la pièce.

"Bonjour, mon amour, comment s'est passé ton entrainement?"

Un sourire flirta au coin de ses lèvres. "Il s'est très bien passé."

"Qu'est-ce que Jasper a fait aujourd'hui?"

Son visage s'éclaira de fierté et d'enthousiasme. Quelque part, je soupçonnai que Jasper avait écarté les vêtements volés aujourd'hui. "Nous sommes allés jusqu'à la maison du voisin."

Quoi? "Quoi?"

"Jasper m'a emmenée chez les voisins, tu sais le boulanger, à environ cinq kilomètres vers le sud."

"Bien sûr, je sais où c'est, mais il était seul?"

Elle leva les yeux. "Il avait demandé à Alice et il n'y avait pas de problèmes. Nous n'étions pas seuls de toute façon. Emmett nous suivait juste pour voir si j'allais craquer parce que tu n'étais pas là."

Je ricanai. "Bien sûr, tu n'allais pas échouer…"

Elle jeta ses bras autour de moi et m'embrassa passionnément. "J'aime ta foi en moi. "

"Je n'avais pas beaucoup de foi en quoi que ce soit jusqu'à ton arrivée dans ma vie. La seule chose dont je ne douterais jamais c'est de toi."

Elle m'embrassa à nouveau, doucement cette fois. "Je t'aime."

"Je le fais aussi." _Je le fais aussi_ était notre nouvelle façon d'exprimer notre amour. Je le lui disais tous les matins et cela lui faisait toujours plaisir et la faisait se sentir aimée. Comme d'habitude, elle s'illumina à mes mots.

"Moi aussi."

"Alors raconte la boulangerie."

Elle avait un air presque arrogant. "Quand nous étions à environ trois kilomètres je pouvais entendre le rythme cardiaque de M. Baker. Je sentais son rythme cardiaque m'appeler, tu sais?" Je hochai la tête, car je ne connaissais que trop bien comment le rythme d'un cœur pouvait être comme l'appel d'une sirène.

"Je me suis arrêtée et Jasper aussi. J'ai respiré et ensuite j'ai attrapé l'odeur. C'était attirant mais cela ne me fait plus le même effet qu'avant. Je me disais simplement de plus en plus que je ne voulais faire de mal à personne et bientôt c'était juste un arôme agréable, pas quelque chose que je devais avoir. Alors que nous nous avancions plus près, l'odeur devenait plus puissante, mais ça ne me faisait rien du coup nous nous nous sommes rapprochés encore. Nous étions à vingt mètres à la fin. J'ai retenu mon souffle puis ai respiré laissant son odeur me pénétrer. J'étais légèrement tentée," la honte flasha dans ses yeux de miel d'oranger, "mais j'ai repris le contrôle de mon corps et me suis agrippée au bras de Jasper. La tentation a disparu après environ une minute et j'ai pu respirer à nouveau."

Je pris son visage dans mes mains. "Ne te sens pas mal d'être tentée, Bella. Tu seras tentée toute ta vie, la tentation ne partira jamais. Tu n'as pas agi et tu dois être extrêmement fière. Je regrette de ne pas avoir été là." J'étais un peu agacé que Jasper ne m'ait pas demandé d'être là, je voulais assister à des moments comme ceux-là où elle montrait son incroyable force de volonté.

Bella leva les mains et toucha mes bras. "Non, il a eu raison de le faire comme ça." Je fronçai les sourcils." La seule fois où j'ai été proche des humains ton contact m'a permis de garder les pieds sur terre. Il était important de voir si je pouvais le faire par moi-même, sans notre électricité pour m'aider." Je savais qu'elle avait raison mais je détestais manquer un moment avec elle. J'enroulai une main dans ses cheveux, caressant sa nuque. "Tu vas être seule avec moi autour des humains très vite."

Je reculai et regardai l'ordinateur. "Oui, j'ai trouvé le bateau. Nous allons le voir demain." Elle avait l'air inquiète et je pris sa main dans la mienne." Si tu n'es pas prête, je peux y aller seul. Tu peux rester dans la Jeep." Elle secoua la tête et la résolution brilla dans ses yeux.

"Je peux le faire."

"Oui tu peux."

Elle me tira vers le canapé et nous nous y laissâmes tomber. "Je ne suis pas préoccupée par les humains." Je savais qu'elle ne l'était pas." Je suis inquiète au sujet de mon père. Maman ira bien mais Charlie..."

"Bella, tu sais que nous ne sommes pas obligés de le faire. Nous pouvons simplement dire à ton père que nous partons faire le tour du monde pendant un an, tu aurais plus de temps, peut-être que nous pouvons trouver un moyen..."

Elle coupa mes divagations. "Non, Edward, ça serait juste retarder l'inévitable. Charlie ne doit pas savoir ce que je suis et je ne vais pas vieillir. Même si je peux prendre un an ou deux finalement je devrais mourir. De plus, je suis trop différente maintenant."

"J'ai réfléchi à ce sujet et nous pouvons faire exploser le bateau mais nous pourrions survivre. Tu devrais subir de la chirurgie esthétique et cela serait le résultat." Je le ferais, pour elle. Carlisle pourrait prendre des dispositions pour l'hospitaliser et lui mettre des pansements partout et Charlie pourrait la voir sans voir qu'elle avait été transformée.

Bella sembla tentée pendant un moment mais elle secoua la tête. "Cela n'expliquera pas que je ne vieillisse pas, Edward. Autant je déteste ça, et je le déteste vraiment mais c'est pour le mieux."

Je serrai sa main et pris une grande respiration. Maintenant il était temps de lui dire. "Alice a vu quelque chose, amour. "

La peur envahit immédiatement sur ses traits. "Quoi? Est-ce que Charlie ira bien?" Sa main écrasa la mienne, le contrôle de sa force perdu dans sa panique pour son père.

Comment répondre à cela? J'ignorais s'il irait bien, juste qu'il essaierait d'aider dans les recherche pour nous trouver. "Pour autant que je sache, il ira bien." Elle desserra la pression et je fis bouger mes doigts. Elle me regarda, attendant, l'appréhension colorant ses traits. Je serrai sa main et lui dit "Bella, il va venir dans le Maine pour les recherches."

Elle ouvrit sa bouche et elle secoua la tête. "Quoi? Non, non, il ne peut pas faire ça! Il ne peut pas être là! Il ne peut pas les regarder plonger et revenir avec rien. Edward! " hurla-t-elle serrant ma chemise et me secouant.

"Bella, calme-toi." Elle prit plusieurs respirations profondes et lâcha ma chemise. Je l'attirai vers moi et elle enfouit son visage dans mon cou. Je caressai ses cheveux et attendis qu'elle se calme un peu. Elle recula et me regarda, la lumière dans ses yeux avait disparu. Je détestai la voir comme cela. "Ma chérie, bien sûr, qu'il voudra venir. Charlie est un homme bon, il ne confierait jamais quelque chose d'aussi vital que la recherche de sa fille à quelqu'un d'autre. Il doit être là. "

Elle ferma les yeux. "Oui, il voudra être impliqué. C'est juste que... Edward, comment puis-je le laisser venir pour rien?"

Je soupirai, ne sachant pas que répondre. "Je pense que, peut-être, ce sera bon pour lui de prendre part aux recherches, Bella. Il fera quelque chose de tangible. Si j'étais à sa place, je serais là aussi. Pas toi? "

Ses yeux brillèrent. "Oui, mais je sais que c'est inutile pour lui d'être là. Ils ne nous retrouveront car il n'y aura rien à trouver. Comment puis-je le laisser venir et espérer et rien trouver? "

Je caressai son visage, espérant que mon contact la calme, tout en sachant que ça pourrait être la seule fois où je ne pourrai pas le faire. "Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire, sauf tout arrêter. Nous pouvons attendre une autre année ou deux, Bella. Rien ne presse."

Elle soupira et recula. "Non, on ne change rien. C'est pour le mieux, je souhaite juste qu'il y ait un moyen de l'empêcher de venir. Peut-être si Billy ou Jake ... "

"Veux-tu vraiment les appeler pour leur demander de l'aide dans la planification de ta mort, Bella? " Elle secoua la tête avec véhémence." Je pense qu'ils feront tout ce qu'ils pourront pour l'empêcher de venir. Dès qu'ils entendront la nouvelle, ils sauront ce que nous avons fait. Charlie est un gars têtu, Bella, il me rappelle une femme que je connais très bien." Un sourire passa sur son visage et j'embrassai la paume de sa main. "Il doit venir, nous ne pouvons rien faire pour l'en empêcher."

Elle hocha la tête, son visage inquiet et triste. "Je sais, je souhaiterai juste qu'il ne soit pas là." Peut-être que sa présence ne serait pas une mauvaise chose. "Bella, tu sais que tu pourras le voir." Elle écarquilla les yeux et un peu de vie revint sur son visage.

"Vraiment? Je pourrais voir Charlie?"

"Oui, évidemment nous devrons rester hors de vue, mais il n'y a aucune raison de ne pas être à proximité. Tant que tu penses que tu pourras le supporter." Ce serait plus difficile pour elle que les odeurs humaines mais je savais que ma Bella voudrait essayer.

"Je peux le faire!" Le sourire était de retour sur son visage pendant un moment avant de s'effacer de nouveau. "Que faire si je veux le manger? Mon propre père?"

"Bella, tu ne voudras pas le manger, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire en disant supporter."

"Ben alors?"

"Je veux dire, pourras-tu supporter d'être si près, mais de ne pas pouvoir aller vers lui? Surtout en le voyant bouleversé et inquiet pour toi?"

Elle baissa les yeux, ses doigts pinçant son chandail. "Je pense que peut-être que je dois être là pour le voir comme ça."

Je mis ma main sous son menton relevant sa tête pour qu'elle me regarde. "Que veux-tu dire?"

"Je veux dire, je pense que c'est mieux pour moi de voir par quoi il passe." Comment cela pourrait-il être une bonne chose? Elle vit la question sur mon visage et me répondit.

"Plutôt que d'imaginer, je le saurai. Ce n'est pas idéal bien sûr mais je pense que c'est encore pire de ne pas savoir. Comprends-tu ce que je veux dire?" En fait, je le savais ! J'avais vécu sans savoir comment elle allait quand je l'avais quittée bêtement après son malheureux dix-huitième anniversaire. Ce tourment m'avait dévoré. Savoir combien elle avait souffert n'aurait pas rendu les choses beaucoup plus faciles mais au moins mon imagination ne serait pas allée à cent à l'heure.

"Je comprends. Plus que tu ne le penses." Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens, elle savait de quoi je parlais, car elle sourit doucement et passa une main le long de ma mâchoire.

"Merci de me prévenir, je ne pense pas que je pourrais le faire sans avertissement."

"Bien sûr, amour, j'ai promis de ne rien te cacher, même pour ton bien."

"Je t'aime." Je fermai les yeux, absorbant ses mots. Je ne me lasserais jamais de les entendre, peu importe combien de fois elle les dirait.

"Je le fais aussi."

"En dépit de ce que je suis sur le point de faire à Charlie, je veux que tu saches que je ne changerais rien. Je devais le faire pour nous."

"J'espère vraiment en valoir la peine."

Elle sourit, pour la première fois depuis que je lui avais parlé de son père. "Tu en vaux la peine." Je l'embrassai doucement repoussant ses cheveux de son visage.

"Je pense que nous ferions mieux de chasser avant de partir demain." Elle hocha la tête et se leva du canapé, prenant ma main.

"Cela semble être une bonne idée. Après, je voudrais que tu me ramènes à la maison et que tu me fasses l'amour toute la nuit." Elle voulait oublier, elle voulait que je lui fasse oublier ce que nous étions sur le point de le faire.

"Cela semble encore mieux. Allons chasser rapidement." Elle rit légèrement et je lui fis son sourire préféré. "Allons-y. " Nous partîmes vers la forêt, courant à toute vitesse vers notre avenir.

 _ **Bella**_

Le trajet jusqu'à Portland dans le Maine fut calme, moi perdue dans mes pensées et Edward me laissant mijoter en silence. Quand il m'avait dit que mon père allait venir dans le Maine pour aider dans les recherches, je m'étais sentie comme si j'avais reçu un coup dans l'estomac. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça me surprenait tellement. Je connaissais Charlie et je savais qu'il ne resterait pas les bras croisés. Bien sûr, qu'il viendrait.

Il harcèlerait l'équipe de recherche et essayerait de prendre le commandement de l'enquête lui-même. La culpabilité pour cette recherche inutile n'était rien comparée à la culpabilité que je ressentais pour ce que j'allais lui faire.

Et en même temps, j'étais inexplicablement heureuse, je le verrais encore une fois, même pour quelque instants fugaces. Je savais qu'ensuite il resterait dans ma mémoire pour l'éternité. Je savais que c'était ridicule, d'être heureuse de voir mon père pendant le pire moment de sa vie mais je voulais garder cette image sûrement impossible à oublier. Je ne voulais pas que Charlie soit juste une image dans un album, des mots sur une page ou une voix au téléphone. Je voulais le voir et je rêvais de l'embrasser une fois de plus. Je savais que c'était impossible, c'était une chose d'être près de lui mais c'était toute autre chose de le toucher en étant submergée par l'émotion. Peut-être un jour, quelque part, j'aurais la chance de le toucher à nouveau. Pour l'instant, je voulais le voir une dernière fois et garder cela avec moi, en dépit de la douleur que j'allais ressentir.

Edward gara la Jeep devant _Maine Bateaux_. Le trajet jusqu'à Portland nous avait pris seulement quelques heures, pas surprenant puisque Edward conduisait. Cependant, la vitesse ne me dérangeait plus du tout, probablement parce que je pouvais désormais courir aussi vite qu'il conduisait. Mon Dieu, j'aimais la vitesse.

"Es-tu prête, amour?"

Je pris une profonde inspiration et je lui souris sans montrer ma nervosité. "Oui."

Il sortit de la voiture et fut de mon côté pour m'ouvrir la portière avant que je puisse toucher la poignée. Je souris, il était encore si vieux jeu pour certaines choses et j'espérais qu'il ne change jamais. Il enlaça nos doigts me donnant une légère pression rassurante. Je serrai sa main aussi et pris une autre inspiration profonde avant d'entrer. "Ce ne sera pas long," me promit Edward.

Nous entrâmes dans le bâtiment et je regardai autour avec intérêt, c'était un énorme hangar plein de bateaux, accolé au port de plaisance. J'inhalai sentant le parfum du teck et de l'acajou, du chêne, du cèdre et la résine, un mélange d'odeurs boisées agréables et qui me rappelèrent la forêt. Je pris une inspiration plus profonde et trouvai l'odeur de l'humain. Le venin envahit ma bouche mais je le ravalai. _Tu ne veux pas cette odeur alléchante, Bella. C'est une personne avec une famille. Tu ne pas leur enlever leur bien-aimé_. La pensée d'un conjoint et des enfants qui pourraient apprendre la mort de leur père ou de leur mère avait un effet calmant sur moi à chaque fois.

Edward me regarda pendant que nous nous dirigions vers l'arrière, où un homme était au téléphone. Il avait la quarantaine, corpulent et légèrement dégarni. Quand il nous vit il raccrocha, titubant sur ses pieds. "Bonjour, je suis Artie, que puis-je faire pour vous?"

Edward tenait ma main répondit. "Nous aimerions voir le XT Cabin Cruiser. Je crois que vous en avez un? "

Ses yeux gris nous scrutèrent d'un œil approbateur. "Oui, nous en avons un, mais je crains que ce soit un bateau très cher, 85 000 dollars environ. Êtes-vous sûr que je ne peux pas vous montrer quelque chose de plus abordable? Un voilier peut-être? Nous avons quelques bateaux plus petits."

Bien sûr, il pensait que nous n'avions pas les moyens, nous étions un couple d'adolescents. Edward rit. "Je ne pense pas que ma femme profiterait vraiment de l'océan sur un voilier à cette époque de l'année…" Ses yeux se posèrent sur ma bague et il sourit en voyant les diamants étinceler.

"Je dois faire une vérification de votre carte de crédit avant."

Edward resta imperturbable. "Certainement mais il faut quand même que je voie le bateau avant de me décider, non?"

"Bien sûr, monsieur, par ici." Il nous conduisit au bout de la marina, vers les modèles haut de gamme, il s'arrêta à côté d'une vedette élégante avec une grande cabine. "Voilà, c'est le XT longueur 13 mètres, cabine complète, grand lit," il sourit à Edward et me regarda. Je sentis Edward se tendre à côté de moi et je me serrai contre lui, lui faisant sentir notre flux d'électricité. Il me serra la main, reconnaissant.

Nous sautâmes sur le bateau, entrâmes dans la cabine tandis qu'Artie nous parlait de toutes les qualités de ce modèle vedette. Pour moi c'était vraiment du gaspillage sachant que nous allions le détruire mais Edward avait insisté disant que ça ne serait pas crédible s'il n'achetait pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Je suppose que je pouvais m'estimer heureuse qu'il n'ait pas acheté un yacht. Lorsque je le lui avais dit il m'avait répondu que nous en possédions déjà plusieurs mais il ne voulait pas détruire l'un de ceux-là. Je roulai des yeux. Mais bien sûr !

Edward posa toutes sortes de questions sur la vitesse et la performance et Artie semblait impressionné. Bien sûr, qu'il l'était, lui et nos frères pourraient probablement construire un bateau mieux que celui-ci, s'ils le voulaient. Ayant obtenu toutes les réponses qu'il souhaitait, Edward se tourna vers moi. "Qu'en penses-tu, amour?"

Je souris et pris une petite bouffée d'air pour faire semblant d'être heureuse de notre nouvel achat. "Je l'aime, mon chéri! Penses-tu que nous puissions l'avoir aujourd'hui?" L'odeur d'Artie me brûla mais j'avais l'habitude. J'avalai le venin et souris.

Artie intervint, "Eh bien cette fois, ma petite dame, je dois encore faire la vérification de la carte de crédit. Ces choses peuvent prendre du temps. Allons au bureau et je m'occuperai de tout. Nous allons voir si nous pouvons tout faire aujourd'hui. Avez-vous une remorque? "

"Non, mais nous avons un Jeep, ça serait assez facile de le remorquer."

Artie vit des signes de dollars devant ses yeux et courut vers le bureau. Edward lui tendit son Amex noire et Artie commença la vérification. Je ris presque à son halètement quand il eut l'information qu'il cherchait. Clairement nous avions été approuvés. Edward me sourit.

"Eh bien, tout semble être en ordre! Y a t-il autre chose que vous souhaitez voir? Peut-être que la jeune dame voudrait un bateau plus grand? Nous prenons des commandes spéciales pour les yachts, je suis sûr que nous avons quelque chose ... "

Edward le coupa. "Je pense que ça ira mais si nous aimons le bateau, peut-être que nous reviendrons pour une autre. Je serais ravi d'acheter un yacht à ma femme." Je soupirai, sachant que bien qu'il veuille se débarrasser d'Artie, il pensait chacun de ses mots. Que ferai-je d'un yacht?

Artie termina notre transaction, le visage joyeux. Je pensais qu'il allait danser dès que nous tournerions le dos. "Voulez-vous venir vers le quai de chargement? Nous avons des remorques là-bas et je peux tirer le bateau dessus? "

"Bien sûr." Nous retournâmes vers la Jeep. Edward m'embrassa quand il ouvrit la portière pour moi. "Tu continues à me surprendre, amour."

Je souris. "Ça m'a dérangé juste pendant une minute, quand nous sommes arrivés. Après j'ai pensé à sa famille, l'envie de le goûter est partie."

Il me caressa la joue. "L'esprit contre la matière?"

"Je suppose."

Edward attacha la remorque. En un rien de temps, Artie vint avec le bateau et ils l'attachèrent à la Jeep. Je restai dans la voiture, pensant qu'ils avaient tout sous contrôle et deux vampires pourraient être un peu trop. Après une poignée de main, nous étions en route de nouveau et nous rîmes quand nous entendîmes effectivement Artie faire une danse de la joie dans le hangar.

Ce serait une belle fête de Noël pour lui semblait-il.

"Est-ce que nous sommes loin du chalet?" Apparemment nous avons une maison sur Great Duck Island, qui était quelque part dans l'océan. Normalement, j'aurais hâte de la voir mais je n'avais pas la tête à la fête aujourd'hui.

"Deux cent quatre-vingts kilomètres jusqu'à Northeast Harbor, il me faudra une heure et demie pour y arriver. Nous allons garer le Jeep et prendre le bateau pour l'île. "Il me sourit et appuya sur l'accélérateur, la machine que Rosalie avait gonflée répondit instantanément. Je secouai la tête et rit à son style de conduite typique, m'installant pour regarder les paysages qui défilaient.

 _ **Edward**_

Bella fut anormalement calme pendant le voyage, mais je compris qu'elle avait besoin de temps avec ses pensées. Mourir sera la chose la plus difficile qu'elle aura à faire en tant que vampire. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer comment je me sentirais si mes parents étaient encore en vie quand j'avais été transformé. Bien sûr, je ne l'aurais jamais fait sauf si Bella était déjà avec moi. Il y a deux ans, je n'aurais jamais pensé comme ça, mais maintenant avec elle dans ma vie, j'avais commencé à voir les avantages d'être un vampire. Je passais encore par des moments de répulsion de moi-même mais un regard vers Bella et je repoussais ce sentiment.

Je désirais trouver les mots pour réconforter Bella. Que dire à quelqu'un pour qu'il se sente mieux sachant qu'il ne verra plus jamais ses parents? Je serais tenté de lui faire voir que peut-être elle avait abandonné trop de trucs pour moi mais elle avait été catégorique à propos de son choix, je ferais le même choix, alors comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir? Du coup je me tus, offrant mon soutien tranquille, tenant sa main tandis que je conduisais.

Nous arrivâmes à Northeast Harbor en une heure et demie comme prévu. Je conduisis jusqu'à la marina, mis le bateau à l'eau et garai le Jeep, le laissant dans le parking où Emmett le récupérerait plus tard. Je m'arrêtai disant quelques mots au garde, pour lui faire savoir que ma femme et moi avions un nouveau bateau et que nous allions sortir en mer pour quelques jours. Mieux valait que l'histoire commence. Il nous souhaita bonne chance et nous observa quand j'aidais Bella monter à bord de l'engin. Je secouai la tête en voyant le nom du bateau pour la première fois. "Seconde chance". Jolie coïncidence je dirais.

Nous voletâmes à travers les vagues, le puissant moteur vibrant sous mes mains. Bella pencha son visage en arrière dans le vent, ses cheveux flottant derrière elle. Elle était absolument magnifique, une déesse retournant chez elle après avoir conquis la Terre. Je désirais la toucher mais je savais que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Je manœuvrai aisément l'embarcation sur les vagues, les embruns chatouillant mon visage. Je m'étais toujours senti vraiment vivant en mer, c'était ironique que ma "mort" se produise dans l'un des endroits que j'appréciais le plus.

"Nous y sommes presque, Bella. Tu devrais voir le chalet maintenant." Ce n'était pas vraiment un chalet. Nous l'avions appelé comme ça parce que c'était la plus petite de nos maisons avec seulement cent quarante mètres carrés, mais c'était l'un de mes endroits préférés. Notre maison était la seule sur l'île, le reste était une nature préservée ce qui était un avantage pour nous. Nous ne pouvions chasser que sporadiquement du coup nous ne restions jamais longtemps mais c'était une belle évasion du monde réel. Je me sentais vraiment seul au monde là-bas.

Bella regarda dans la direction indiquée et la maison fut en vue un instant plus tard. Elle haleta quand elle vit la beauté de l'île, la maison avec un étage au-dessus du rivage, d'immenses fenêtres donnant sur l'océan. "C'est difficilement un chalet, Edward." Je ris ayant prédit sa réaction.

"Eh bien, peut-être pas de l'extérieur mais l'intérieur est complètement ouvert, il n'y a pas de chambres, seulement quelques alcôves avec des lits et des canapés clic-clac. Et c'est un chalet selon les normes des Cullen, enfin selon Alice." C'était hilarant, Alice pouvait faire de la randonnée dans les collines, chasser et camper pendant des jours mais si elle devait s'arrêter quelque part avec des murs, il valait sacrément mieux que cela soit luxueux. Et cette maison l'était, les grandes baies vitrées, l'espace aéré ouvert, les sols en marbre blanc et la vue sur l'eau. Nous adorions tous être ici. Je savais que pour Bella ça aurait été ainsi mais dans d'autres circonstances.

J'amarrai le bateau, offrant une main à Bella et nous sautâmes sur la rive. Nous courûmes jusqu'au chalet et je la conduisis à l'intérieur. Elle resta bouche bée voyant l'espace ouvert, sols de carreaux blancs et meubles en osier blanc. C'était beau mais intime. On pouvait voir l'eau partout.

"Oh, Edward, c'est incroyable! Regarde la vue!" Elle courut vers les fenêtres et elle regarda vers le quai, l'eau et les montagnes étaient les seules choses qu'on pouvait voir sur des kilomètres.

"Attends de voir le coucher du soleil, amour, c'est magnifique." Elle sourit et je fus ravi que cet endroit puisse lui apporter encore un moment de bonheur avant ce qui allait arriver demain. "Laisse-moi te montrer l'étage." Elle me suivit dans l'escalier, regardant autour et soupira en voyant le grand lit à côté des grandes fenêtres.

"J'adorerai me poser ici et regarder l'eau et le ciel toute la journée." Sa voix était mélancolique.

"Tu pourras, un jour. Nous reviendrons pour en profiter vraiment, d'accord?"

La tristesse était de retour dans ses yeux mais elle hocha la tête. Elle se tourna vers la fenêtre et je me glissai derrière elle, déposant un baiser dans son cou. "Je t'aime."

Elle leva sa main droite et caressa ma joue.

"Je le fais aussi."

"Je te laisse profiter de la vue, amour. Je vais descendre et jouer du piano pendant un certain temps." Elle hocha la tête et me libéra. Je détestais la laisser seule mais je savais que c'était ce dont elle avait besoin pour le moment. Je m'installai à mon piano vérifiant s'il était toujours accordé en faisant des gammes. Tout ce temps et toujours parfaitement accordé. Je souris et je commençai à jouer du ragtime, des choses légères pour essayer de chasser la tristesse de Bella. Je jouais jusqu'à la nuit tombante, le coucher de soleil était spectaculaire comme toujours. J'espérais qu'elle puisse en profiter. Je jouai du Mozart pour finir avec sa berceuse.

J'entendis du mouvement derrière moi tandis qu'elle descendait l'escalier tranquillement, sa proximité provoqua des étincelles à travers mon corps. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes épaules et elle embrassa le dessus de ma tête. "Merci."

Je ne sus pas pourquoi elle me remerciait mais je suppose que c'était pour sa berceuse. La savoir bouleversée ramena quelques vieux sentiments de ressentiment pour moi-même, une partie de moi voulait demander si elle me remerciait de l'avoir enlevée à sa vie et à sa famille mais je me retins. Cela lui ferait du mal et ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait entendre de toute façon. Pourtant, je voulais seulement lui donner des choses, pas les lui enlever.

"Edward, ferais-tu quelque chose pour moi?" Tout, je ferais tout pour toi.

"Bien sûr."

"Fais-moi l'amour." Ma tête se tourna, complètement surpris et immédiatement stimulé par ses paroles.

"Quoi?"

"J'ai besoin de toi maintenant."

"Bella, je ne pense pas ..."

"Edward, tout ce que je fais est de réfléchir et de me sentir horrible. Je veux me sentir bien, même si c'est juste pour peu de temps. Je veux me sentir en vie." Je compris, je me sentais plus vivant, plus humain, quand je me trouvais à l'intérieur d'elle. Je me levai du banc et j'essayai de la prendre dans mes bras mais elle m'arrêta.

"Non, je ne veux pas doucement, gentiment. Je veux que tu me fasses oublier. Je veux que tu me prennes."

J'étais dur en un instant et je voulais juste lui donner ce dont elle avait besoin.

"Tu aimes comme ça alors?" Je la poussai contre le mur, ses yeux devenant noirs. Je grognai voyant le désir dans ses orbes obsidienne. Je levai la main et déchirai le chandail et le jeans dans un mouvement fluide. Elle était complètement nue et je retins un gémissement. Je ne me lasserai jamais du corps de rêve de Bella.

"Oui, comme ça," siffla-t-elle et elle déchira ma chemise, ses lèvres passionnément sur les miennes, le feu brûlant à travers mon corps à son contact. Je déchirai mon jeans me pressant dans sa moiteur. Elle était prête pour moi. Je la soulevai et elle enroula ses jambes autour de moi et me poussa en elle avec un coup de ses talons.

Je laissai traîner mes dents sur son épaule, ma bouche trouvant infailliblement l'endroit où je l'avais faite mienne à jamais. Je la mordis et elle siffla à nouveau quand je commençais à pousser en elle. Elle pencha la tête et je laissai traîner mes dents jusqu'à sa gorge, la pinçant partout.

"Plus fort." J'amplifiai mon rythme, voulait lui donner l'évasion dont elle avait besoin. Elle gémit contre moi et je traînai mes lèvres sur les siennes, la passion trouvant la passion, nos corps s'écrasant ensemble dans un rythme parfait. Elle se cambra, ses hanches s'inclinant vers moi, me donnant un accès plus profond à son corps. Mes poussées devinrent plus fortes, anticipant ses besoins avant qu'elle ne les vocalise et elle ronronna d'appréciation, les vibrations se diffusant à travers moi, me menant à mon point culminant. Je mis ma main sur son point le plus sensible, pressant mon majeur dessus. Bella partit tout de suite, tremblant sauvagement contre moi quand elle se perdit dans son orgasme. Je la suivis immédiatement, me vidant dans son corps quand ses parois se resserrèrent autour de moi.

Je la tirai près de moi, sa tête appuyée sur mon épaule et je nous amenai jusqu'au grand lit en haut. Je nous y allongeai, la tenant dans mes bras. Nous regardâmes la nuit sans fin, les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires mais nous avions d'une certaine manière trouvé du bonheur. Nos doigts entrelacés j'appuyai mes lèvres sur son cou, nos corps parfaitement alignés. "Merci," murmura-t-elle encore.

"Je le fais, Bella."

Ses doigts serrèrent les miens. "Moi aussi je le fais."

 _ **Bella**_

Edward me tint toute la nuit, il me fit plus de bien qu'il ne pouvait s'imaginer mais je n'arrivais pas à le lui dire avec des mots, alors je le lui montrai avec des caresses légères sur ses avant-bras. Nous regardâmes le soleil se lever et je sentis la tension revenir. Aujourd'hui allait être le jour de ma mort ! Edward remarqua ma soudaine rigidité et caressa doucement mes cheveux.

"Bella, amour, pourquoi tu ne l'appelles pas?"

Il était environ cinq heures du matin à Washington mais je savais qu'il serait déjà debout, prêt pour aller pêcher avec Billy. Je voulais tellement l'appeler, mais pourrais-je lui dire au revoir sans qu'il se doute de quelque chose? Edward pressa ses lèvres au-dessous de mon oreille. "Je pense que ça va t'aider."

Je hochai la tête et je m'assis, prenant mon téléphone de la table de chevet. Edward se leva pour me donner un peu d'intimité mais j'attrapai sa main. "Ne pars pas." J'avais besoin de lui, pour ne pas me perdre et dire quelque chose qui éveillerait les soupçons de Charlie.

Je composai le numéro familier pour la dernière fois et fermai les yeux face à la vague de douleur qui me traversa. Tout était 'la dernière fois' avec mes parents maintenant. Le téléphone sonna deux fois avant qu'il ne réponde d'un ton bourru,

"Bonjour," ce qui amena un sourire sur mon visage. Je pouvais entendre l'agacement dans son ton, il était impatient d'être sur la route et quelqu'un interrompait ça. Il avait probablement peur que ce soit le travail et qu'il doive renoncer à sa sortie de pêche.

"Salut Papa."

"Bells! Que fais-tu pour m'appeler si tôt? Je pensais que les étudiants des universités dormaient jusqu'à midi…" Je ris à l'inexactitude de cette déclaration lorsqu'elle était appliquée à moi.

"Je n'ai jamais été une lève-tard… et tu le sais." Edward se rassit sur le lit et m'attira entre ses jambes, enroulant ses bras autour de moi. Et je m'adossai contre lui.

"Ça c'est vrai. Heureux de voir que tu n'as pas beaucoup changé depuis que tu es mariée et depuis que tu es partie loin, gamine." Je retins un soupir. Si seulement il savait à quel point j'avais changé.

"Non, c'est toujours moi." Edward serra ma taille. Je me souvenais qu'il m'avait dit que je serais la même après ma transformation et il avait raison, ma personnalité était la même. Pourtant, Charlie serait plus qu'un peu surpris par les différences physiques.

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais, Bells? Des devoirs à faire?"

Je me sortis de mes ruminations et répondis honnêtement. "Non, pas de devoirs. En fait, Edward et moi sommes dans le Maine pour le week-end."

"Maine? Que faites-vous tous les deux dans le Maine?"

"Les Cullen ont un chalet ici et nous avons décidé de faire un break de quelques jours pour avoir un peu de temps juste pour nous deux." Charlie se racla la gorge à la mention de temps juste pour nous deux et je dus réprimer un petit rire. Lui parler me faisait me sentir bien, en dépit de la culpabilité qui pesait lourdement sur moi. Edward avait raison, comme d'habitude. J'allais chérir cette conversation, comme le ferait Charlie aussi.

"Où n'ont-ils pas une maison?" murmura-t-il et je ris parce que je me posais la même question.

"Hmm c'est une bonne question. Je ne pense pas qu'ils en aient une en Antarctique mais je n'ai pas demandé." Charlie étouffa un rire et je sentis Edward rire aussi.

"Eh bien, au moins tu auras toujours un endroit où aller quand tu voyageras Bells."

"C'est vrai, papa."

"Alors qu'est-ce que vous allez faire là-bas?"

Je me mordais la lèvre et lui dit, établissant les bases de ma "mort". "Nous avons un nouveau bateau du coup nous allons en mer pendant quelques jours."

"Toi, sur un bateau pendant quelques jours en hiver? Qui es-tu et qu'as-tu fait de ma fille? "

Je ris furtivement, ses mots m'allaient droit au cœur. "Je serai toujours la même Bella, papa." Je m'arrêtai, les mots ne voulant pas sortir. Edward tendit la main pour prendre le téléphone mais je secouai la tête. "Le bateau a une cabine pour que je puisse me détendre à l'intérieur tandis qu'Edward se gèle dehors…"

Charlie se mit à rire. "Cela te ressemble beaucoup plus. Au moins, il a réussi à te trainer sur l'eau, ça fait des années que je n'ai plus réussi…"

Je voulais pouvoir revenir en arrière et passer plus de temps avec lui. Regarder Charlie pêcher m'avait ennuyé quand j'étais enfant mais maintenant j'en chérirai chaque moment. Ses prochains mots me percèrent le cœur. "Eh bien peut-être quand tu seras là pour Noël, nous pourrions le faire?"

"Bien sûr, papa, ça sera chouette." Je m'étouffai avec mes mots, mes émotions me submergeant.

"Quel est le problème, Bella? Toi et Edward avez des problèmes?" J'essuyai inutilement mon visage, cherchant à repousser les larmes qui n'était même pas là et je secouai la tête. Puis je me rendis compte qu'il ne pouvait pas me voir.

"Non, nous allons très bien. Tu me manques c'est tout." C'était une autre vérité que je pouvais lui dire. Il me manquerait toujours.

"Tu me manques, aussi, Bells, mais on se voit dans trois semaines non?"

Non, papa, tu ne verras plus jamais. Mais je te verrai bientôt. Je vais m'accrocher à ça. "C'est vrai."

"Écoute, gamine, passe un bon moment là-bas, dans le Maine. Je dois aller chercher Billy. Je t'appelle bientôt, Ok? " Non ça n'est pas Ok et ça ne le sera plus jamais.

"Bien sûr. Je t'aime, papa."

"Je t'aime aussi, Bells. Bye." Il raccrocha et je restai à écouter la tonalité pendant plusieurs instants avant qu'Edward ne me prenne le téléphone. J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou, cherchant du réconfort dans les bras de pierre, là où d'habitude je trouvai la paix mais pas cette fois-ci. Le grondement d'un moteur me fit sursauter.

"C'est Emmett. Il est presque temps. Comment te sens-tu?" Ses yeux pénétrèrent les miens, comme s'il essayait de voir dans mon âme.

"Je vais bien. Je dois appeler ma mère." J'irais bien, je devais juste traverser cela et la vie que je voulais, la vie que j'avais choisie, serait devant moi.

"Je vais descendre." Je regardais sa forme gracieuse descendre l'escalier, il était toujours aussi magnifique pour moi après tout ce temps.

Soupirant, j'appelai ma mère et écoutai la sonnerie du téléphone quatre fois avant de tomber sur sa messagerie. Je sentis un pincement au cœur du fait de ne pas lui parler mais aussi du soulagement. Renée était trop perspicace et elle aurait su que quelque chose clochait avec moi.

J'entendis le bip indiquant qu'il était temps de parler. "Salut maman, c'est moi. Je voulais juste dire bonjour et te dire que tu me manques. Edward et moi sommes dans le Maine pour le week-end et nous sommes sur le point de partir faire une balade en bateau. Je t'aime et je te parlerai plus tard."

Je posai le téléphone et regardai l'océan pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'Edward soit revenu à l'étage. Je hochai la tête me levant du lit, laissant mon téléphone sur la table de nuit comme si je reviendrais le récupérer. Tout devait ressembler à un accident.

Je descendis l'escalier pour atterrir directement dans les bras d'Emmett. Il ne me balança pas et ne tourna pas avec moi comme d'habitude, il me tenait dans ses bras. Mon supporter panda. J'enfouis mon visage dans sa montagne de poitrine et il déposa un baiser sur le haut de ma tête, me serrant étroitement. "Est-ce que tu vas bien, petite sœur?" Sa voix était grave, manquant de son exubérance habituelle. Je hochai la tête, je ne voulais pas parler. Je voulais juste que tout soit fini.

Emmett recula et m'observa pendant un moment, je suppose cherchant à voir si j'allais vraiment bien. J'essayai d'avoir l'air serein et confiant. Je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir réussi mais Emmett sourit tristement et dit: "Allons-y."

Edward enlaça nos doigts et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le quai, où notre bateau était amarré à côté d'un bateau plus petit.

"C'est dommage que nous ne puissions pas faire sauter plutôt celui-là," marmonna Emmett, donnant un coup de pied au bateau qu'il avait piloté avec dégoût. "Le vôtre est beaucoup plus cool. Regarde-moi ça! A-t-il le pilote automatique?" Edward rit et lui donna une tape derrière la tête vu que Rose n'était pas là pour le faire.

Je secouai la tête sautant à bord de notre bateau et m'asseyant sur le banc. Edward et Emmett parlaient de l'endroit où l'accident devrait se produire, mais je ne les écoutais plus, je voulais que cela soit fait. Edward détacha le bateau, et démarra le moteur. Emmett fila devant nous et Edward le suivit. Il tendit une main vers moi, je me levai le rejoignant aux commandes.

"Il est encore temps de tout arrêter, Bella." Le temps, était un luxe que j'avais et que je n'avais pas. J'avais tout le temps au monde avec Edward mais ce n'était pas le cas pour mes parents. Bien sûr, je pouvais attendre un an ou deux ans et faire des excuses pour expliquer pourquoi je ne pouvais pas les voir, mais en fin de compte ce serait leur faire plus du mal que de disparaitre complètement de leurs vies. De toute manière cela finirait comme ça, maintenant ou plus tard. Il était préférable de le faire maintenant, quand ils savaient que j'étais en bonne santé et heureuse et que je les aimais de tout mon cœur.

"Non, Edward, j'ai fait mon choix depuis des mois, je ne peux pas laisser traîner les choses, ce n'est pas bon ni pour eux ni pour moi." Il embrassa ma tempe mais l'inquiétude ne quitta pas son visage. Je caressai sa mâchoire le tirant près de moi pour un rapide baiser. "Ceci est la chose la plus difficile que je dois faire mais je ne regrette rien. C'est ce que je voulais. La réalité n'est pas facile mais je savais que j'allais devoir faire des sacrifices."

"Est-ce que tu es sûre que ça vaut le coup?" Il doutait encore de lui-même, je détestais ça. Je mis mes sentiments de côté pour le moment pour m'axer sur les siens. Je savais qu'il ressentait probablement autant de culpabilité que moi. Je ferai face à mes sentiments plus tard. Là, maintenant, il avait besoin de moi.

"Je suis sûre que tu le vaux bien. Ça…" Je fis un geste entre lui et moi, "… en vaut la peine. C'est tout. "

Il prit ma joue. "Tu es tout pour moi." Ses paroles me réchauffèrent. Cela valait la peine!

Edward ralentit le bateau car nous approchions de l'endroit où Emmett attendait. Il y avait une petite île à notre droite et une grande bande de terre sur la gauche mais il n'y avait ni maison ni habitant. "C'est l'endroit, non?" demanda Edward à Emmett. Il se rapprocha du bateau d'Emmett qui tendit sa main pour me saisir et m'aider à passer sur son bateau.

"Oui, c'est là que le courant est le plus fort. Alice dit qu'ils vont trouver quelques morceaux du bateau mais pas beaucoup et ils vont supposer que le courant a emporté le reste plus loin dans l'océan. Ils ne vont pas se poser trop de questions pourquoi ils ne retrouvent pas vos corps." Je tressaillis et serrai les dents. Emmett vit ma détresse et m'attira dans une autre accolade. Je savais, bien sûr, qu'il n'y aurait aucun corps à trouver mais savoir que Charlie serait ici dans l'espoir de me trouver, me brisa le cœur. Edward sauta à bord et me prit dans ses bras.

"Nous n'avons pas à faire cela, Bella."

"Si, nous le devons. S'il te plaît, finissons-en." Il semblait qu'il voulait argumenter mais après avoir scruté mon visage, il sauta sur notre bateau et commença à dérégler le moteur. Il sauta de nouveau sur le bateau d'Emmett.

"Tout est prêt?"

"Oui, le flexible de carburant est percé. Prépare-toi à l'envoyer par le fond." Emmett éloigna le bateau de quelques mètres et Edward alluma la mèche et la jeta sur le moteur tandis qu'Emmett commença à accélérer. Je regardai la mèche atterrir où Edward l'avait jetée. Un boum siffla dans l'air et le bateau s'enflamma. Il était devenu une boule de feu en quelques secondes. Un deuxième boum retentit et le bateau explosa, les morceaux volant dans toutes les directions. Heureusement nous étions déjà assez loin.

Emmett arrêta le bateau et nous regardâmes ce qui en restait couler au fond de l'océan. Emmett passa le coup de fil d'un téléphone portable jetable, prétendant avoir vu l'explosion de la petite île. Je suppose qu'il y avait des maisons là-bas. Il donna des coordonnées approximatives et jeta le téléphone dans l'eau, accélérant vers la bande de terre. Il amarra le bateau à côté d'une grande dune. "Ça va aller vous deux? " Edward lui répondit que ça irait.

"Je dois rentrer à la maison pour attendre l'appel avec le reste de la famille. Je te vois dans un jour ou deux, d'accord?" Je hochai la tête d'un air engourdi et Emmett me serra à nouveau dans ses bras. Edward et moi descendîmes du bateau nous dirigeant vers le rivage tandis qu'Emmett filait.

Edward prit ma main et me conduisit vers la forêt mais je m'arrêtai pour jeter un dernier regard vers l'endroit où notre bateau avait coulé. Isabella Swan Cullen, l'humaine, était officiellement morte. Je lui dis au revoir en silence, puis je me tournai et j'entrai dans la forêt avec mon mari à mes côtés.

* * *

 _ **Beaucoup de choses dans ce chapitre, Nolebucgrl voulait alterner les points de vue pour nous permettre d'être dans la tête aussi bien de Bella que d'Edward.**_

 _ **Impressions ?**_

 _Où êtes-vous lectrices? Cette fic nous demande beaucoup de travail…_

 _Et quelques encouragements supplémentaires nous feraient grand bien…_

 _Merci à celles qui prennent la peine de commenter de mettre en alerte et favori_

 _:-)_


	32. Chapter 32

.

 **Chapitre 32**

 _ **Bella**_

Deux jours c'est long! Surtout quand attend que votre famille soit informée de votre mort. J'étais une épave. Edward effaça toutes les traces de notre arrivée sur la terre ferme, nous chassions et je m'agitais. Beaucoup. Edward essaya de me parler mais j'étais tellement impatiente de voir Charlie que je n'étais pas de très bonne compagnie. Heureusement, il comprit, me tenant dans ses bras, me laissant me balader ou rester assise en silence.

Edward avait un autre téléphone portable jetable, apparemment Emmett et moi ne les avions pas tous détruits pendant mon entrainement, du coup il pouvait communiquer avec Alice. Ils avaient signalé notre disparition aux autorités le lendemain de l'explosion, donnant suffisamment d'informations pour les pousser dans la bonne direction. Mais cela devait être confirmé. Edward et moi vîmes du haut d'un arbre le bateau des Gardes côte jeter l'ancre près de l'endroit d'où Emmett avait appelé et les plongeurs allèrent voir. Ils remontèrent avec divers débris mais rien de concret.

Je vis de l'agitation à bord du bateau et je demandai à Edward ce qu'il se passait. "Je pense qu'ils ont trouvé quelque chose qui leur prouve notre identité."

"Qu'ont-ils trouvé?"

Edward avait une meilleure vue que moi. "La planche avec le nom du bateau dessus."

"Alors ils sauront maintenant?"

Il prit ma main et passa son pouce tout le long de ma main. "Oui, amour."

Je fermai les yeux. "Donc mes parents sauront bientôt."

Il se déplaça à côté de moi. "Oui, eh bien je suppose qu'ils vont appeler Carlisle et Esmée en premier, ce sont eux qui ont signalé notre disparition. Ensuite, je pense que l'un d'entre eux, peut-être Alice, appellera Charlie."

C'était bien. Mieux valait entendre ça de Carlisle ou d'Alice que d'un étranger. Je regardai silencieusement les plongeurs entrer et sortir de l'eau. Un bourdonnement soudain de la poche d'Edward attira mon attention. Il sortit le portable pour me montrer le message.

 _Nous venons juste d'être informés que votre bateau a coulé. Ils disent qu'ils n'ont trouvé aucun corps mais qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment d'espoir à cause de l'explosion et du courant ce jour-là._

"Que faire si Charlie ne renonce jamais, sans les corps?" Ça me bouffait de l'intérieur depuis quelques jours mais c'était la première fois que je le disais devant Edward.

"Je me suis assuré de mettre quelque chose qui ne laissera aucun doute."

"Carlisle a volé quelques os ou un truc comme ça?" C'était perturbant de penser à ça.

Il rit doucement. "Non, les os peuvent être testés."

"Alors?"

Il m'épingla de son regard d'or, prit ma main gauche dans la sienne et passa son doigt sur mon alliance. "J'ai fait faire une réplique de ton alliance et je l'ai laissée sur le bateau. Elle devrait être au fond de la mer. Charlie la reconnaîtra, sans aucun doute."

J'arrachai ma main de la sienne et serrai mon alliance près de mon cœur. Je détestais la pensée qu'elle soit au fond de l'océan, même si c'était juste une copie. La douleur brûlante diminua car c'était juste une copie! Du coup je dis la première chose qui me passa par la tête "Oh, Edward ça dû coûter une fortune."

Il roula les yeux. "Ce n'est pas un problème, je t'assure." Bien sûr que non, nous venions juste de faire sauter un bateau de quatre-vingt cinq mille dollars. Bien sûr, si nous avions pris l'avion comme il le voulait je ne pouvais pas imaginer quel genre de dépenses cela aurait été. Un tel gaspillage d'argent, je n'avais pas du tout l'habitude de me comporter comme ça.

"Je suis contente que tu n'aies pas eu besoin de prendre mon alliance." Cette chose que je craignais tant autrefois signifiait tout pour moi maintenant, le symbole de l'éternité entre Edward et moi. De plus, cette alliance était une part de sa propre humanité qu'il m'avait donnée et je ne voulais jamais me séparer d'elle.

Il écarquilla les yeux. "Jamais je ne te demanderais de te séparer de ton alliance, Bella. Je veux qu'elle soit à ton doigt à jamais."

Je pressai mes lèvres sur les siennes. "Elle le sera, je le promets."

Il m'embrassa doucement et puis regarda intensément dans mes yeux. "Comment ça va?"

Je haussai les épaules et regardai vers le bas. "Soucieuse." Il souleva mon menton pour me voir et je continuais à parler. "Inquiète pour les réactions de mes parents, excitée et apeurée de voir Charlie une dernière fois, coupable de ce que ça va leur faire, mal à l'estomac, inquiète pour toi."

Edward eut l'air confus à cause de la dernière partie de la phrase.

"Pourquoi es-tu inquiète pour moi?"

J'effleurai ses cheveux. "Je sais que tu t'inquiètes de comment je vais supporter tout ça." Il hocha la tête. "Et je suppose que je me sens comme si toutes mes émotions folles allaient te blesser. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mal de ce que je t'aie demandé de faire, Edward. C'est un bon choix pour nous et je le sais. Je ne le regrette pas mais c'est difficile de supporter cette partie des choses. Est-ce logique?"

Je pouvais voir la culpabilité briller dans ses yeux dorés. "Tu me connais trop bien."

Je souris. "C'est mon travail."

Ses yeux tristes rencontrèrent les miens. "Je déteste de te prendre ta famille, Bella. J'ai juré que je te donnerai tout et surtout ne prendrai jamais rien."

Je secouai la tête. "Je ne peux pas tout avoir mais t'avoir toi est proche de tout."

"Je veux que tu aies tout."

"Je savais ce que j'allais laisser derrière moi quand je t'aie demandé de me transformer, tu ne dois pas te sentir mal."

Il sourit tristement. "Peut-être mais j'ai mal quand tu as mal, Bella. Cela fait partie de l'ensemble."

Je me blottis contre lui. "Et tu me fais me sentir mieux quand j'ai mal, même si tu ne peux pas le voir, tu m'aides beaucoup."

Il embrassa mon front. "J'espère bien."

"Tu m'aides." Je l'embrassai passionnément et ses bras se resserrèrent autour de moi. Avant que les choses puissent devenir plus chaudes entre nous, son téléphone sonna à nouveau.

 _J'ai appelé Charlie. Il fait des arrangements pour l'avion en ce moment. Nous lui avons dit que nous étions sur le point de partir sur le lieu de l'accident. Jazz laissera une voiture pour vous à l'endroit convenu._

Edward envoya un texto pour remercier Alice. "Elle me fera savoir à quelle heure il sera là."

"Comment Jasper pourra nous laisser une voiture, nous ne sommes pas sur une île?"

"Non, ici c'est juste un bras de terre qui avance dans l'océan, il est relié à la terre ferme, c'est pourquoi Em nous a déposés ici au lieu de la petite île." Cela avait du sens.

Le portable d'Edward sonna de nouveau.

 _Il va atterrir à midi demain. Il va probablement être sur place autour de deux heures. Nous avons un problème cependant, je ne peux plus rien voir._

Edward soupira quand je paniquai. "Quoi? Pourquoi ne peut-elle rien voir? Est-ce que quelque chose va arriver à Charlie? Edward, nous devons l'empêcher de venir!"

Il saisit mes épaules, me calmant un peu mais j'étais prête à arracher les arbres et à me montrer aux hommes sur le bateau.

"Bella, calme-toi. Si son avion allait s'écraser, elle le verrait. C'est autre chose." Rien n'est un problème aussi longtemps que Charlie est en sécurité.

Pourquoi Alice ne pouvait-elle pas le voir... .oh.

"Les loups?"

"Je pense qu'ils ne le laisseraient pas venir seul."

"Mais ils savent que je suis en vie. Ils ne vont pas se battre avec nous parce que nous avons rompu le traité? Nous ne sommes pas sur leurs terres!" Dieu merci, Jasper, Emmett et les autres venaient, nous pourrions en avoir besoin s'il y avait une bataille. Incroyable, je ne pouvais même pas mourir sans faire éclater une guerre.

"Bella, je doute qu'ils viendront tous et je doute que ceux qui viendront voudront se battre. Penses-y, Billy ne laisserait jamais Charlie tout seul à un moment comme ça. C'est son meilleur ami. Ça ne serait pas normal si Billy ignorait simplement le fait que son meilleur ami ait perdu sa fille et qu'il le laisse tout seul pour gérer tout." C'était vrai.

"Billy ne pourra pas voyager avec Charlie."

"Oui, alors je suppose qu'il va envoyer Jake. Ça serait logique, vu ta relation passée avec lui." La voix d'Edward se durcit quand il parla de mon histoire avec Jake. Je caressai sa joue, souhaitant pouvoir reprendre le mal que je lui avais fait à ce moment-là dans les bois, surtout que je savais qu'il y pensait de temps à autre.

Allais-je voir Jake de nouveau? Les deux hommes, que je pensais ne plus jamais revoir seraient ici demain. C'était surréaliste. C'était triste et pourtant cela me faisait plaisir. Je m'étais habituée à l'idée de voir Charlie… mais Jake? C'était un rêve et un cauchemar à la fois. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu, il avait été blessé. Est-ce que le temps avait guéri les choses entre nous? J'en doutais, j'avais fait la seule chose qu'il détestait par-dessus tout. J'avais donné ma vie pour l'éternité avec Edward. Il m'avait dit que c'était la seule chose qu'il ne pouvait pas me pardonner.

"Comme je souhaiterai pouvoir lire tes pensées." Il me regardait attentivement, son regard d'or essayant de passer à travers quoi que soit qui l'empêchait de lire mes pensées. Non, vraiment il ne voulait pas savoir à quoi je pensais.

"Je pense juste que c'est très étrange : je vais les voir tous les deux. Je ne pensais pas que cela arriverait et maintenant…?"

"Comment te sens-tu à ce sujet?"

"Je suis effrayée, nerveuse, coupable et étrangement heureuse." Il hocha la tête et se détourna pour regarder l'eau. Je pris son visage entre mes mains et je l'obligeai à me regarder.

"Je veux juste voir qu'il va bien. Je lui ai fait assez de mal."

"Je sais." Je ne pouvais pas le lire, son visage était soigneusement impassible.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Tu sais qu'il va être en mesure de nous sentir, non? Probablement qu'il ne vient pas juste pour rester près de Charlie. Tu connais Jacob, il va venir nous voir."

Est-ce que Jake et Edward allaient se battre? Ils en avaient été si près une fois ou deux et Jake allait être tellement en colère quand il me verrait. Oh non, Jake allait me voir et j'étais la chose qu'il détestait le plus, un monstre à ses yeux. Comment allais-je me sentir en voyant mon meilleur ami me regarder comme si j'étais le diable lui-même? Je frémis.

"Faut-il que nous partions?"

Ses yeux restèrent fermement sur moi et il ne répondit pas pendant plusieurs minutes. "Non."

"Mais que faire si Jake nous trouve et qu'il veut se battre?"

"Il ne voudra pas se battre avec moi avec Charlie si proche. Il ne risquera pas de nous exposer tous et blesser Charlie. Jacob est téméraire mais il n'est pas stupide."

"Pourtant, ça serait mieux pour nous de juste rentrer à la maison et ne prendre aucun risque. Je ne veux pas te causer plus de mal."

Il me regarda avec surprise. "Comment pourrais-tu me faire du mal?"

"Je viens juste te faire du mal maintenant en disant que j'étais heureuse de voir Jake à nouveau, " Il haussa les épaules. "Edward?"

"Peut-être un peu. Je ne suis pas inquiet que tu le voies, ça fait juste remonter des souvenirs…. "

"De ce jour-là dans les montagnes," finis-je pour lui et il hocha la tête. "Edward, je sais que je t'ai blessé. Et tu sais que je ne referai jamais quelque chose comme ça. Je voudrais plutôt mourir que de te faire du mal."

Il rit. "Un peu trop tard pour ça." Je pouffai puis ris au lapsus que je venais de faire.

"Humour noir."

"Ma spécialité," il me flasha son sourire en coin et ses yeux se réchauffèrent. Je me sentis beaucoup mieux en le voyant sourire à nouveau.

"Peut-être que nous devrions partir. Nous pouvons retrouver Jasper à la voiture et rentrer à la maison alors qu'ils restent tous ici pour les recherches."

Il posa une main sur mon genou et secoua la tête. "Non, Bella. Tu veux voir Charlie. C'est la dernière fois que tu pourras le faire. Nous ne savons pas avec certitude si Jake viendra mais s'il vient, tu auras envie de le voir aussi. Je doute que la conversation soit agréable mais parler avec lui te permettra d'être en paix du fait qu'ils donneront à Charlie tout le soutien dont il a besoin. C'est ce que tu souhaites, non?"

"Oui." Je ne pouvais pas le nier. Les lettres que j'avais écrites à Jake et Billy m'avaient permis de me sentir mieux mais si je pouvais entendre l'un d'eux me dire qu'ils s'occuperaient de mon père c'était encore mieux.

"Alors, nous restons. S'il essaie quelque chose, je gérerai," soupirai-je, ce n'était pas trop rassurant mais c'était préférable d'être préparé. Jake avait un caractère emporté. Je ne le savais que trop bien. "Il se peut que ce ne soit pas lui qui viendra, ça pourrait être l'un des autres," dit Edward. J'étais sûre que ce serait Jacob.

"Viens, nous allons trouver quelque chose à manger." Il fallait qu'on puisse se changer les idées pendant un certain temps.

Nous passâmes un peu de temps à la chasse puis regardâmes les plongeurs, qui n'avaient pas encore trouvé la copie de mon alliance. J'espérais qu'elle n'avait pas disparu dans le courant. Edward me dit que non et il me sortit une formule mathématique à laquelle je ne compris rien mais il m'assura qu'elle est là où elle devait être pour qu'on la retrouve. Je lui faisais confiance.

Peu de temps après un autre lever de soleil, le téléphone d'Edward gazouilla. "Pourquoi Alice n'appelle pas tout simplement? Ce sont des téléphones qu'on ne peut pas tracer?"

Edward leva les yeux. "Selon Alice c'est plus camouflé de cette façon. Ne m'en demande pas plus."

 _Nous sommes ici. Carlisle, Esmée, Em et Rose sont avec l'équipe de recherche et de sauvetage. Jazz et moi sommes avec la voiture. A bientôt?_

Edward lui envoya un texto et nous partîmes à l'intérieur des terres où Jasper avait caché notre véhicule. Je sentis mon cœur s'alléger un peu en voyant mon frère adossé contre une berline noire indéfinissable et Alice allant et venant avec son énergie habituelle.

Je fonçai à travers les arbres et Alice courut vers moi, m'enveloppant dans ses bras et me tenant fermement. "Bella, est-ce que tu vas bien?" Ses cheveux hérissés chatouillaient ma joue quand je hochai la tête.

"Je survis." C'était le meilleur moyen de le décrire. Je vis Jasper me regarder, il lisait sans doute mes émotions.

Alice recula et me regarda. "Je suis tellement inquiète. Je déteste ne pas être en mesure de voir! Je pense que tu iras très bien et je peux le sentir même si je ne peux pas voir."

Je glissai un bras autour d'elle et essayai de sourire. "J'irai bien." Jasper se poussa de la voiture et se dirigea vers moi alors qu'Alice se tourna vers Edward et commença à parler cent à l'heure, lui racontant tous les appels téléphoniques et les préparations qui avaient été faits.

Jasper prit ma main dans la sienne et je sentis le calme descendre sur moi. "Tu me donnes un coup de main?"

Il rit. "Je pense que ça ne peut pas faire de mal. Tes émotions vont dans tous les sens."

"Je ressens un peu de tout. La culpabilité, la tristesse, la peur et même le bonheur de le voir à nouveau... c'est bouleversant."

Il acquiesça. "C'est - et de loin - la chose la plus difficile que tu auras à faire. Etre dans la même pièce que les humains n'est rien comparé à laisser tous ceux que tu as aimé derrière toi."

"Heureusement que je ne dois pas laisser tout le monde. J'ai Edward. Et vous tous. Je me sens juste mal, un peu comme si j'avais remplacé une famille par une autre."

Il pencha la tête et leva un sourcil. "N'est-ce pas ce que la plupart des gens font dans la vie? Ils grandissent, se marient et commencent leurs propres familles. Oui, habituellement ils continuent à voir leur première famille mais leur nouvelle famille est leur priorité."

Je me mordis la lèvre et hochai la tête. "C'est très juste, Jasper, je vais essayer de penser comme ça."

"La douleur de Charlie va t'affecter profondément. Veux-tu que je t'aide?"

Je secouai la tête. "Non, je ne sais pas si cela a un sens mais je pense que j'ai besoin de le ressentir. C'est la dernière fois que je le verrai et cette dernière part de lui je veux la prendre avec moi. Je ne veux pas l'amoindrir. Si tu m'aides ça pourrait être plus facile pour moi mais je préfère sentir tout ce que je dois ressentir."

Il me prit dans une étreinte et puis je sentis le réconfort à travers moi, j'inhalai profondément son odeur de désert. "Tu es si incroyablement forte, Bella. Ne doute jamais de ça. Utilise cette force et tu iras bien."

"Je le ferai," murmurai-je, quand il recula.

"Alice, nous devons aller retrouver les autres."

"Oh, tu as raison! Ils vont nous amener sur le lieu de l'accident. Où serez-vous?"

Edward répondit. "Plus au sud, en haut, dans les arbres. Nous vous verrons et vous serez en mesure de nous voir. Nous allons attendre Charlie, voir comment ça se passe avec lui puis nous rentrerons."

"Ok, garde le téléphone. Je t'enverrai un message quand nous partons et pour que vous sachiez ce que nous faisons." Alice me prit dans une autre étreinte rapide et ils partirent au pas de course. Jasper regarda par-dessus son épaule et hocha la tête vers moi avant qu'ils ne disparaissent de notre vue.

Edward prit ma main et nous marchâmes lentement vers l'arbre d'où nous allions pouvoir observer tout ce qu'il se passait. Nous grimpâmes, nous installant sur une grosse branche. La tension s'infiltra de nouveau dans mes os tandis que le soleil montait dans le ciel. L'avion de Charlie avait atterri et il était en route. J'allais bientôt le voir. Enfin. Ces trois derniers jours avaient été interminables.

Je regardai avec intérêt le bateau des garde-côtes et je vis le reste de notre famille à bord, des expressions solennelles sur le visage. Ils étaient formidables, ne montrant que de la tristesse et de l'inquiétude. Étais-je aussi impassible?

Quand je verrai Charlie est-ce que mon expression resterait aussi impassible et immobile alors qu'à l'intérieur tout ne sera que tourmente? Je suppose que c'est une bonne barrière protectrice. Edward m'observait et je savais qu'il savait exactement ce que je vivais.

Jasper regarda dans notre direction et nous fit un léger signe de tête, rien que les humains puissent remarquer. "Edward, quelle heure est-il?"

Il regarda son téléphone. "Il est une heure. Charlie devrait être ici dans une heure ou deux."

Ses paroles se perdirent alors qu'il écoutait quelque chose qui se passait sur le bateau. Je ne pouvais pas entendre, le bruit des moteurs était trop fort même pour moi. "Alice dit que ils vont trouver l'alliance trois heures après que Charlie soit là."

"Elle peut voir cela? Alors Jake n'est pas là?" Je me sentais à la fois soulagée et déçue.

"Il n'est pas à bord avec eux, non. Je suppose qu'il va venir nous trouver à pied."

"Oh." Maintenant, c'était du soulagement et de la peur. Je détestais avoir la capacité de ressentir autant d'émotions.

L'heure suivante se traîna et puis finalement j'entendis le bruit d'un moteur. Je me penchai si loin de l'arbre qu'Edward posa ses mains sur ma taille pour me stabiliser. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers lui et il me sourit. "L'habitude." Je souris et je tournai mon attention vers le bateau. Mon père était là. Je pouvais le sentir, même si je ne pouvais pas encore le voir.

Le bateau tourna légèrement et il était là. Je haletai et mon cœur se brisa en voyant mon père, les épaules voûtées, le corps avachi, les yeux scrutant l'eau comme s'il pensait me voir faire surface à tout moment. Même sa moustache paraissait tombante. Je déglutis la boule qui se forma dans ma gorge. Ses yeux - mes yeux d'avant - semblaient hantés. L'étincelle de vie qui jaillissait habituellement dans ces yeux bruns était absente. J'avais fait ça, je lui avais pris ça. Je sanglotai et Edward resserra son étreinte sur ma taille.

"Bella," murmura Edward, prenant mon visage entre ses mains, essayant de me consoler. Je fermai les yeux un instant et je laissai ce courant d'énergie me traverser, me donner plus de force. Je hochai la tête et ouvris les yeux. Je ne détournerai plus le regard. Je devais voir la douleur que j'avais provoquée et être là pour mon père de la seule manière que je pouvais maintenant.

Je regardai en silence passer Charlie de son bateau sur celui où le reste de ma famille était déjà. Il me semblait que je pourrai sauter de l'arbre et nager vers lui tandis que je voyais Alice prendre Charlie dans une douce étreinte. Une partie de moi était heureuse qu'elle soit là pour lui et une autre partie voulait l'arracher loin de lui et crier qu'il était mon père. Dieu, que j'étais égoïste. Comment pouvais-je me sentir de cette façon au sujet de quelqu'un donnant du réconfort à mon père quand il en avait vraiment besoin?

Bien sûr, je savais déjà que j'étais égoïste. J'avais choisi mon bonheur avant mes parents. Je savais ce que je leur faisais mais malgré tout j'avais fait ce que je voulais MOI. Je ne méritais aucun d'eux, ni Charlie, ni Renée, ni Edward non plus. Esmée prit Charlie dans l'une de ses chaudes étreintes, celle qui vous fait sentir comme si vous étiez à la maison. Je priai pour qu'il ressente ce que moi je ressentais quand elle me prenait dans ses bras de cette façon. Carlisle posa sa main en soutien sur l'épaule de Charlie.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu?" Je devais savoir ce que mon père pensait.

Edward soupira. "Pas grand-chose. Il espère que nous avons dérivé quelque part plus loin, que ce n'est pas vraiment notre bateau. Il ... " Edward s'arrêta et j'arrachai mon regard de mon père pour regarder Edward. "Il souhaite que tu ne m'aies jamais rencontré parce que tu serais en vie et bien portante en ce moment, sans doute à l'université de Washington."

"Oh, Edward. S'il te plaît, il faut que tu saches que peu importe combien je déteste ce qu'il se passe aujourd'hui, je ne souhaite pas ça. Je ne veux pas ça. Je te veux. Je suis égoïste et terrible mais c'est toi que je veux." Je serrai ses mains, espérant qui voyait la vérité dans mes mots. Je ne pouvais pas mener de front à la fois ses émotions et celles de Charlie. Pourquoi tout était-il si difficile?

"Bella, tu n'es pas égoïste ou terrible. Tu es la plus gentille, la plus aimante et généreuse personne que je connaisse."

"Gentille? Généreuse?" Je retins mes mots, la colère vibrant à travers moi. Je n'étais pas en colère contre lui, bien sûr, j'étais en colère contre moi-même. "Regarde ce que j'ai fait, Edward." Je fis signe vers l'homme brisé debout sur le bateau. "En quoi est-ce être gentille ou généreuse ou aimante?"

Il me regarda tristement, ses yeux pleins d'émotions. "Quel choix avais-tu? "Je commençai à répondre mais je m'arrêtai. Quel choix avais-je? Je pourrais avoir vécu une vie humaine avec Edward à mes côtés aussi longtemps que possible avant de ressembler à une mère et son fils ou pire, une grand-mère. Je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer ça. J'aurais dû le laisser partir. Mon cœur saigna en y pensant et je savais que ça n'avais jamais été un choix pour moi. Je n'aurais pas survécu si je l'avais perdu une fois de plus. J'aurais pu dire à Charlie à propos des vampires et loups, ou pire, mettre sa vie en danger à cause des Volturi. Ou faire le choix que j'avais fait et juré que je pouvais vivre avec.

J'appuyai mon front contre celui d'Edward. "Il n'y avait pas d'autre choix. C'est le bon choix. Mais ça fait mal, Edward."

Il m'attira plus près de lui et enroula ses bras autour de moi. "Je sais, Bella. C'est pourquoi je voulais t'éloigner. Je ne voulais pas que tu vois cela, que tu ressentes ça. Et tu dois savoir que tu n'es pas égoïste. Je pense que, non, je le sais, Charlie voudrait que tu vives la vie que tu veux. Oui, il pense que ta vie est terminée mais elle ne l'est pas. Il ne veut que ton bonheur. " LA VIE. Oui, Charlie voudrait que je sois heureuse. Et je savais que je le serais à nouveau. Cette pensée me remplit de honte, sachant que j'allais passer à autre chose et être pour toujours avec l'homme que j'aimais. Si seulement Charlie avait quelqu'un.

"Edward, existe-t-il un moyen de veiller sur Charlie? Je sais que nous ne pouvons pas revenir à Forks mais si Alice ne peut pas le voir à cause des loups ... comment vais-je savoir qu'il va bien? "

Edward déposa un baiser sur mes cheveux. "J'en ai déjà parlé avec Jasper, amour. Il a un homme à Seattle qui gère les choses pour nous."

Je plissai les yeux vers lui avant de regarder Charlie de nouveau. Je voulais passer chaque instant que je pouvais à le regarder. "Quelles choses?"

Edward rit. "Surtout des choses illégales : faux documents, passeports, cartes d'identité, certificats de naissance. Il 'nous actualise', si tu vois ce que je veux dire? " Je fronçai les sourcils. Qu'est-ce un homme comme ça pouvait faire pour mon père? "Il a des connexions. Il va embaucher un détective privé pour garder un œil sur Charlie pour nous. Nous aurons des rapports hebdomadaires."

"Edward, mon père est flic. Il va s'il y a un gars sur son dos tout le temps."

"Crois-moi, Bella. La personne qu'il engagera deviendra un incontournable à Forks. Il aura un emploi où il pourra voir Charlie ou peut-être habiter dans ta rue ou un truc comme ça. Le gars de Jasper va faire en sorte que tout se déroule sans accroc, il tient trop à faire des affaires avec nous… En plus, il a peur de Jasper." Je souris, Jasper pouvait être assez intimidant.

"Voilà qui est bien." Je détestais l'idée d'avoir des rapports hebdomadaires sur mon père mais c'était mieux que d'attendre qu'Alice ait une vision.

Je regardais, très choquée, Rosalie se diriger vers mon père mettant une tasse de café dans ses mains. Charlie frissonna dans sa parka bleu géante. Je fronçai les sourcils. Il devait avoir froid, comme les autres humains impliqués dans la recherche. Nous aurions dû le faire plus tôt alors tout serait déjà terminé. J'essayai entendre ce qu'ils se disaient mais je n'y arrivais pas. "Edward, qu'est-ce que Rose lui dit?" Elle ferait mieux de ne pas me dénigrer devant mon père ou de faire des commentaires sarcastiques à propos de ma mort. Je la tuerai sans hésiter si elle choses qui rendait les choses encore pire pour lui.

"Elle lui dit combien tu étais heureuse ces derniers mois et comment tu as complété notre famille." Je clignai des yeux en état de choc et s'il ne m'avait pas tenue je serais tombée de l'arbre. Rose disait cela? A propos de moi? "Ne sois pas si surprise, Bella. Malgré vos différences, Rose ne veut pas voir Charlie blessé. Même si elle peut-être odieuse à certains moments, ce n'est pas une personne haineuse. Elle sait quand il faut montrer de la compassion." Est-ce qu'elle m'en montrerait un jour? Là encore, ai-je mérité de la compassion maintenant?

Edward sourit. "Charlie vient juste de penser ça, même s'il me blâme, il est heureux que si le pire est vrai, au moins nous étions ensemble. Il sait ce que nous étions destinés l'un à l'autre et qu'aucun de nous n'aurait pu continuer sans l'autre." J'embrassai sa mâchoire carrée, réchauffée un peu à la pensée de mon père.

"Tu n'es pas à blâmer, tu sais. C'est ma faute."

"Ce n'est pas vrai. Si je n'étais pas un vampire, nous ne serions pas passés par tout cela. Nous serions juste un garçon et une fille, des adolescents amoureux. Le pire que nous aurions à traverser serait des disputes parce que je passe trop de temps à jouer à des jeux vidéo et que ça te fait râler."

Je ris à l'image de moi râlant contre Edward parce qu'il passait du temps devant la télé.

"Quelque part, je ne l'imagine pas."

"C'est vrai, tu ne pourrais jamais être une râleuse." Je ricanai et Edward se raidit à côté de moi.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Il arrive."

"Qui?" Je regardai le bateau et Charlie était encore à bord, parlant anxieusement avec l'un des membres de l'équipage.

"Jacob. Je peux l'entendre." Edward descendit de l'arbre et moi après lui.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il pense?"

"Rien que tu ne souhaites savoir." Je soupirai. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas hâte de me voir. Soudain, je fronçai le nez de dégoût car je sentais une odeur désagréable.

"Est-ce que c'est lui?"

Edward gloussa. "Oui. Dingue n'est-ce pas?" C'était une odeur âpre, je n'avais jamais senti un truc comme ça auparavant. Si je devais la décrire, je pourrai comparer cette odeur à des ordures pourries quand j'étais humaine. Je regardai Edward dans l'horreur.

"Je sentais comme ça pour toi, quand je passais du temps avec Jacob?" Il haussa les épaules et hocha la tête. Mon Dieu, il fallait vraiment qu'il m'aime pour pour faire abstraction de cette puanteur sur ma peau.

"Je suis désolée." Je l'étais vraiment. Comme d'habitude je n'avais pensé qu'à moi et comment Jacob me faisait sentir et j'avais ignoré l'effet qu'il avait sur Edward. C'était au-delà même de la jalousie, cette odeur était horrible. Ça devenait encore plus prononcé à l'approche de Jake, je pouvais entendre ses pattes s'écraser sur les feuilles et les branches.

"Tu en vaux la peine." Il ne voyait vraiment pas la personne épouvantable que j'étais. Ou bien il m'avait pardonné. Je ne le méritais pas.

J'entendis un sifflement derrière un grand orme et regardai Edward.

"Il va venir sous sa forme humaine pour que tu puisses l'entendre aussi." Je me déplaçai nerveusement quand Jake émergea, vêtu seulement de son habituel jeans malgré le froid. Mes yeux parcoururent sa silhouette, cherchant des changements. Ses cheveux avaient poussé, tombant sur ses épaules. Le reste de lui restait inchangé, il avait finalement cessé de grandir semblait-il. Ou peut-être c'était juste parce que nous étions partis de Forks.

Je regardai ses yeux et blanchis à la haine que je vis briller dans l'obscurité. Je me pressai contre Edward et il mit un bras autour de moi. Jake me détestait. Je retins un cri de douleur et j'attendis qu'il parle. Ses yeux me scrutèrent de la tête aux pieds. "Tu as l'air bien, Bells. La mort te va vraiment bien." Je tressaillis au sarcasme de son ton.

"Fais gaffe, chien!" grogna Edward, son corps tendu aux mots de Jake et probablement à ses pensées.

"Pourquoi, sangsue? Est-ce qu'elle va me tuer? Pourquoi ne pas le faire Bells? Tu t'es déjà tuée, tu es en train de tuer ton père. Pourquoi ne pas compléter le tiercé gagnant? " J'haletai et mon corps trembla. Je voulais pleurer. Je voulais le mettre en pièce. Je voulais enfouir ma tête dans le cou d'Edward et oublier le monde entier pour le reste du temps.

"Ça suffit, Jacob. Dis ce que tu es venu dire et puis tires-toi. Je ne vais pas hésiter à te tuer si tu insultes encore ma femme." La voix de velours d'Edward était dure et je pense qu'il le ferait.

"Edward, c'est bon. Laisse-le dire. Je le mérite."

Les yeux de Jake se décalèrent vers moi. "Mérite? La seule chose que tu mérites c'est d'être morte au fond de cet océan. Sais-tu ce que tu lui as fait? "

"Oui," ma voix était à peine plus qu'un murmure.

"Tu crois que parce que tu es assise dans l'arbre à le regarder tu sais ce qu'il traverse? C'est tout juste s'il parle depuis qu'il a reçu l'appel. Il a appelé mon père, lui disant à peine que tu étais présumée disparue en mer. Billy lui a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas y aller seul et que je devais l'accompagner, sachant que tu ne te trouvais pas au fond de l'océan. Penses-tu que je veuille être ici? Pour te regarder et te voir comme ça?" Il frissonna de dégoût. "Regarde ce que tu es devenue. Tu me dégoûtes."

Edward siffla et commença à avancer. Je serrai son bras pour le retenir, reconnaissante d'être plus forte que lui. Il lutta pendant une minute mais ensuite il se calma. Je ne pourrai pas vraiment gérer que lui et Jake se battent maintenant et Edward le savait.

Jake rit durement. "Regarde-moi ça, complétement dominé par elle. N'es-tu pas assez homme pour défendre…" il s'arrêta, ses yeux sur moi, "l'honneur de la femme?" Je gardai une poigne ferme autour de la taille d'Edward mais il ne lutta pas cette fois.

Les yeux d'Edward étaient noirs de rage. "Ne doute jamais que je sois assez 'homme' pour Bella. Je ferai tout pour elle, ce qui explique pourquoi tu es encore en vie. Elle ne veut pas que je te tue, même lorsque tu l'insultes et la traites comme de la merde. Elle était ta meilleure amie. Elle t'aime. Comment peux-tu l'attaquer comme ça?"

Quelque chose vacilla dans les yeux de Jacob pendant un instant mais ça disparut avant que je puisse l'identifier. "Elle était ma meilleure amie puis elle est morte. Elle est partie maintenant."

Je baissai la tête murmurant : "Je suis ici, Jake. Je suis toujours Bella."

Il secoua la tête. "Tu n'es plus ma Bells. Tu as fait ton choix. Tu n'es plus ma meilleure amie. Tu es mon ennemi mortel." Ses paroles brisèrent mon cœur. Je savais que ce serait comme ça mais l'entendre et le ressentir était comme si on m'avait poignardé à plusieurs reprises dans le cœur.

"La fille que j'aimais n'aurait pas pu faire cela à sa famille et à ses amis. Elle a toujours mis les sentiments des autres avant les siens, même quand c'était stupide de le faire."

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Edward. " _Surtout quand c'était stupide_ de sa part de le faire."

"Jake, je ..."

Il secoua la tête, ses cheveux bougeant sur ses épaules. "Non, Bella, il n'y a vraiment rien de plus à dire. Tu as fait ce que tu as fait et je ne te pardonnerai jamais. Je te l'ai dit avant que tu l'épouses. Tu as tout abandonné pour lui. Tu as fait ton choix." Oui, j'avais fait mon choix et malgré ses mots blessants je ne le regrettais pas.

"Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de te demander quelque chose mais ..."

Jake leva une main, ses muscles bougeant de colère. "Non. Ne dis rien. Je suis venu ici pour deux raisons et l'une est de répondre à ce que je pense que tu es sur le point de me demander. Nous avons eu tes lettres, mon père et moi, je ne vais pas répondre à tout, tu sais déjà ce que je ressens. C'est une insulte, cependant, que tu aies ressenti le besoin de nous demander de nous occuper de Charlie. Il fait partie de notre famille. Contrairement à certaines personnes, nous prenons soin de notre famille. Nous allons prendre soin de lui. Nous allons l'aider à traverser tout ce que ton égoïsme a provoqué. Nous faisons cela pour lui, pas pour toi. Je ne ferai plus jamais rien pour toi." Je tremblai au ton froid dans sa voix.

"Merci."

Son regard me pénétra jusqu'à mes os. "Pas de merci. Comme je le disais, nous faisons ceci pour Charlie. Pas pour toi. Si je ne l'aimais pas, je serais probablement loin juste par dépit." Je restai bouche bée à cette idée qu'il pourrait se détourner de Charlie juste pour me blesser. "Ne t'inquiète pas, Bella, je suis une plus grande personne que ça." Je soupirai quand il mit l'accent sur le mot personne. Je fus surprise, il ne m'avait pas encore traitée de monstre.

Il se tourna vers Edward. "L'autre raison pour laquelle je suis ici est pour vous donner un avertissement."

Il hocha la tête. "Voyons voir."

"Vous avez violé le traité." Ses yeux se posèrent sur la marque sur mon cou, l'endroit où Edward m'avait mordue. "Si vous remettez les pieds à Forks, nous vous tuerons. Il n'y a plus de traité."

"Je n'ai aucune intention de revenir à Forks. Cependant, ma famille devra y aller pour nos funérailles." Jake ricana. "C'est sûr que ça paraitrait suspect à Charlie ou au reste de la ville, s'ils n'y allaient pas."

Jake leva les yeux au ciel. "Très bien, ils peuvent venir. Mais ils doivent partir tout de suite après. Nous allons assister Charlie. Et vous feriez mieux de ne pas y être à moins que vous ne ressentiez un besoin maladif de voir vos parents pleurer sur votre tombe?" Je secouai la tête et finalement cédai, me blottissant dans les bras d'Edward. "N'est-ce pas mignon? L'amour des mort-vivants."

"Assez, chien. Tais-toi et file maintenant." Je me reculai d'Edward me tournant vers Jacob une dernière fois. La colère disparut de son visage pour quelques secondes et il ressembla à mon ancien meilleur ami.

Son visage était triste et vulnérable et je fis un pas instinctif vers lui. Le masque glissa de son visage et le moment de faiblesse disparut, c'était presque comme si je l'avais imaginé.

"Oui, je dois être là-bas quand Charlie reviendra. Je suis sûr qu'il aura besoin de moi après ce que tu lui as fait. " Mes épaules s'affaissèrent, je ne pouvais pas nier ses paroles.

"Adieu, Jacob. Je suis désolée de te faire du mal. Je ne t'oublierai jamais." L'émotion vacilla à nouveau dans ses yeux.

"Je me souviendrai toujours de mon ancienne amie Bella Swan, comme d'une leçon de prudence de ce que tomber amoureux de la mauvaise personne peut apporter. Ma meilleure amie est morte."

Il se tourna et partit en courant. Je regardai jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue, puis je me blottis dans les bras d'Edward. Il me tint longtemps, me donnant le temps nécessaire pour faire face aux conséquences de la rencontre avec Jake. Je savais que ça allait être mauvais mais voir la haine dans ses yeux... Je ne m'étais pas préparée pour cela. J'étais tellement naïve. J'aurais dû être prête mais une partie de moi avait vraiment cru qu'il serait toujours mon meilleur ami. Pourtant, il m'avait donné la seule chose que je voulais plus que tout. Ils seraient tous là pour Charlie. C'était plus que je ne pouvais espérer.

Je reculai d'Edward et il prit mon visage dans ses mains. "Est-ce que tu vas bien?"

"Non." Je lui dis la vérité. "Mais j'irai bien." Je l'avais lui et cela m'aiderait à tout traverser. Je retournai dans l'arbre. Mon temps avec Charlie touchait à sa fin et je ne voulais pas en manquer une minute. Je retournai à ma place et je le trouvai, debout à côté de Carlisle et l'air perdu.

Je mémorisai chaque trait de son visage, tous les cheveux sur sa tête. C'était précieux pour moi et je voulais le garder dans ma mémoire pour toujours. Je pouvais me concentrer sur des moments plus heureux que ça mais ce serait la dernière fois que je le verrai. C'était un adieu même s'il ne pouvait pas me dire la même chose.

Un tumulte soudain agita le bateau quand un plongeur émergea serrant quelque chose de brillant dans ses mains. Edward agrippa ma main fermement et je savais qu'ils avaient trouvé l'alliance. Je mordis ma lèvre regardant Charlie prendre l'alliance des mains du plongeur, son visage se contorsionnant de douleur en la voyant. Ses genoux lâchèrent et Carlisle l'attrapa avant qu'il ne tombe. Esmée et lui le conduisirent vers le banc alors que des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues.

Était-il possible pour un cœur mort de se briser? Parce que le mien venait juste de le faire. Je n'avais jamais vraiment vu Charlie pleurer depuis que j'étais née. Ses yeux étaient embués pour mon mariage mais là c'était différent. Il était brisé, sanglotant ouvertement contre l'épaule d'Esmée. Pour la première fois, j'étais heureuse de ne rien pouvoir entendre à cause de ces stupides moteurs. Je regardai, impuissante, Alice passer ses bras autour de la taille de Charlie et le serrer, ma famille autour de lui essayant de lui apporter du réconfort. Rose saisit sa main gantée dans les siennes, tournant son visage vers moi, lançant un regard accusateur dans ma direction. Je n'avais pas besoin de le voir. Je savais ce que j'avais fait.

Le capitaine approcha notre famille et dit quelques mots, secouant la tête à une question. Je levai les yeux, secs, vers Edward et silencieusement je lui demandai ce qu'ils avaient dit. "Ils ont simplement dit qu'ils vont arrêter les recherches. Ton alliance est la confirmation dont ils avaient besoin. Le courant était fort et ils supposent que nos corps ont été emportés par le courant." J'acquiesçai l'air hébété. Tout se déroulait comme nous l'avions prévu. Tout s'était parfaitement bien passé, y compris la partie où j'avais brisé mon père. "Ils vont partir dans une minute, Bella."

Je me tournai vers Charlie, replié sur lui-même et brisé sur le pont du navire. Un brouillard commença à tomber du ciel gris, s'accordant parfaitement à l'instant présent. Il agrippa mon alliance sur sa poitrine se berçant contre Esmée. Alice lui parla, les mots que je voulais entendre et que je redoutai en même temps. Le capitaine reprit sa place et dirigea le bateau vers le rivage. Je regardai jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus les voir. Je ne verrai plus jamais Charlie et que Dieu m'aide, je ne voulais plus jamais le voir comme cela. Il n'y avait rien de pire que voir mon père souffrir comme ça et savoir que j'en étais l'unique cause.

Je restai là pendant longtemps, Edward silencieux à mes côtés, tenant ma main, me donnant son soutien inconditionnel. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restai assise là, l'image de Charlie gravée dans mon cerveau, les propos accusateurs de Jake me submergeant. Le brouillard se transforma en neige mais nous restâmes assis, la neige recouvrant nos cheveux. Mentalement je revis tous les mouvements que Charlie fit sur ce bateau, chaque clignement, chaque geste. Je glissai tout dans une place spéciale dans mon cœur qui serait pour lui pour l'éternité. J'avais fait quelque chose d'impardonnable à mon père mais je savais qu'il m'aimait de toute façon.

Enfin je me tournai vers Edward. Il me fit un sourire hésitant et me serra la main.

"Allons à la maison."

* * *

 _ **Un chapitre difficile à traduire, trop d'émotions,**_

 _ **Que pensez-vous de la réaction de Charlie, de celle de Jacob?**_

 _ **L'auteur nous donne une version plus réaliste de la nouvelle vie de Bella.**_

 _ **Merci pour tous vos commentaires, mises en alertes et favoris.**_

Nous avons d'autres traductions inédites sur notre site

 _fics(tiret)traduction(point)com_

 _N'hésitez pas aller y faire un tour…_

 ** _Bon dimanche!_**


	33. Chapter 33

**.**

 **Chapitre 33**

 _ **Bella**_

Le trajet de retour fut calme. Edward avait compris mon besoin de garder mes pensées pour moi, murmurant des réponses à mes commentaires sur le paysage. Je savais que je lui faisais du mal et je détestais ça. Je voulais mettre mes sentiments de côté parce que je savais qu'il se sentait coupable, comme si c'était lui qui m'avait fait du mal, mais c'était moi qui avais demandé à avoir mal. Il ne m'avait pas fait de mal, **lui** , mais Edward était comme ça il prenait toujours tout à cœur, surtout tout ce qui me faisait mal.

Il m'avait tenu la main tout le long. Son contact était réconfortant, comme toujours, mais je ne voulais pas vraiment être consolée tout de suite. Je voulais me vautrer dans ma peine pendant un certain temps, je suppose, ce qui était assez pathétique. J'avais fait mon choix et je devais vivre avec. Même maintenant, sachant combien j'avais blessé Charlie, je ne regrettais rien. Je regardai ce profil parfait, ses cheveux bronze et sauvages, ses pommettes hautes, ses lèvres faites pour être embrassées, sa peau de porcelaine. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il était à moi. Et j'étais à lui. Pour toujours.

Je serrai sa main et il me regarda, ses yeux dorés reflétant son inquiétude pour moi. Je lui souris, résolue à mettre mes sentiments de côté pour l'instant. Je trouverai du temps pour être seule et pleurer mes parents, leur dire un adieu en privé. Edward sourit, son corps tout entier se détendit. Son emprise sur le volant se desserra et la tension quitta ses épaules. Il était tendu à cause de moi. J'avais fait du mal aux gens que j'aimais et il était temps que j'arrête.

"Je ne regrette rien."

Son sourire disparut et il me regarda dans les yeux, comme pour essayer de voir ce qu'il y avait dans ma tête. C'était l'un de ces rares moments où je voulais qu'il puisse lire dans mes pensées afin qu'il sache que je disais la vérité. "Est-ce que tu es sûre?"

"Absolument. Tu le vaux bien."

Il secoua tristement la tête, la douleur traversa ses beaux yeux. "Non, je ne le vaux pas."

"Tu le vaux. Nous le valons." Ma voix portait ma conviction et je serrai sa main. Ses doigts passèrent sur la bague de sa mère, l'alliance qui n'avait pas quitté mon doigt depuis que j'étais devenue son épouse.

"Je ne le vaux pas," insista-t-il, "mais _nous_ le valons." Je secouai la tête.

"Tu ne te vois pas très clairement, tu sais." Il rit parce que j'utilisais ses propres mots.

"Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû te donner ce journal. Tu l'utilises contre moi à présent."

"C'était le meilleur cadeau que tu ne m'aies jamais fait, un bref résumé de toi-même. Je ne veux pas perdre un seul moment avec toi, qu'il soit humain ou vampire."

Il porta ma main à ses lèvres et y déposa un doux baiser, je sentis ce baiser dans tout mon corps. "Je ne veux pas que tu les perdes. Je déteste t'enlever les choses." Et nous en étions là, de nouveau, se blâmant lui-même parce que j'avais dû renoncer à ma famille.

"Edward, je ne peux pas **tout avoir**. J'ai fait mon choix et même si je ne peux pas dire que j'en sois heureuse en ce moment, je sais que je le serai à nouveau, bientôt. C'était le bon choix pour moi."

"Je souhaite te donner absolument tout."

"Tu m'as donné plus que je ne pensais avoir".

Il me fit un demi-sourire. "Ce n'est même pas une fraction de ce que tu m'as donné."

"Je pense que ça l'est." Il secoua la tête. "Que dirais-tu que nous nous mettions d'accord sur le fait que nous avons tous les deux eu plus que nous n'avions jamais pensé avoir?"

J'eus, enfin, un vrai sourire, ce terriblement beau sourire qui pouvait me faire vaciller.

"Je peux vivre avec ça." Il tourna sur le chemin privé qui conduisait vers notre maison.

"Sont-ils à la maison?"

Edward secoua la tête. "Juste Jasper et Rose. Tout le monde est à Washington."

"Pourquoi n'y sont-ils pas allés?"

Edward grimaça. "Rose a refusé." Je haussai les épaules, cela ne devrait pas me surprendre.

"Jasper est resté pour s'assurer que tu vas bien." L'irritation que je ressentais sachant que Rosalie était là, se calma quand je sus que Jasper était là pour moi, en quelque sorte je savais qu'il serait toujours là pour moi.

"Comment vont-ils expliquer ça?" Après tout, Edward était 'mort' aussi, toute sa famille devrait être là.

"Des cours qu'ils ne pouvaient pas manquer."

Je ricanai. "Cela n'est pas vraiment une excuse."

Il haussa les épaules. "Charlie n'est pas en état de poser des questions. Rose semblait très bouleversée et Jasper a dit qu'il allait rester avec elle." Je fis la grimace, sachant que mon père était probablement incapable de se concentrer sur quelque chose comme la présence de Jasper et Rose aux funérailles.

"Edward, où était ma mère? As-tu pu avoir quelque chose de Charlie?"

Il avait l'air triste et me serra la main. "Ils étaient en croisière. Personne n'a pu les joindre jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Phil et elle vont partir à Washington dès qu'ils reviendront à terre." Je fus soulagée qu'ils n'aient pas pu venir dans le Maine pour aider dans les recherches. Vivre avec l'expression de mon père était dur mais voir Renée souffrir aurait été trop. Il me tardait de voir ma mère à nouveau mais je préférais la voir quand elle était heureuse. Peut-être un jour.

Edward arrêta la voiture et nous sortîmes quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Jasper se précipita vers moi. Il m'enveloppa dans ses bras et je sentis la chaleur qui s'écoulait de lui.

Il n'utilisait pas son don sur moi, il me faisait me sentir de cette façon naturellement. Je fermai les yeux et absorbai son étreinte, prenant de lui la force que j'avais dépensée pour faire qu'Edward se sente mieux. "Comment ça va?" demanda-t-il avec sa voix chaleureuse et trainante du sud, reculant pour m'observer attentivement.

Je lui donnai un léger sourire. "Je vais bien." Il leva un sourcil. "Je gère."

Il hocha la tête. "Je sais que tu gères. Tes émotions sont partout, presque écrasantes mais tu souris et tu les gères."

"Qu'y a-t-il d'autre à faire?"

"Bon point." Il me relâcha et recula. "Je suis ici si tu as besoin de moi, pour parler ou pour t'aider." Il atténuerait mes émotions si je lui demandais, me donnant une paix que je ne méritais pas.

"Je sais. Merci beaucoup. Mais je pense que je dois les ressentir pour le moment, tu sais? "

"Je comprends." Je savais qu'il comprenait.

"Je pense que je vais aller me coucher pendant un certain temps." Non pas que je pouvais m'échapper dans le sommeil mais au moins je pouvais reposer mon corps sinon mon esprit.

Edward me regarda avec hésitation. "Est-ce que tu... est-ce que je... veux-tu être seule?"

Je secouai la tête et tendis ma main vers lui. Une partie de moi voulait être seule mais une plus grande partie de moi voulait le retenir, pour réaffirmer que j'avais fait le bon choix. Avec lui à mes côtés, les doutes étaient, la plupart du temps, réduits au silence. "Non, je te veux avec moi, toujours." Il prit ma main et nous allâmes dans notre chambre. Il me prit dans ses bras et me tint pendant deux jours et deux nuits. Nous n'avons pas fait l'amour, nous avions juste besoin d'être ensemble. Il était mon chez moi et je le lui montrai avec mes yeux, avec mon contact et des baisers occasionnels.

Finalement, nous décidâmes de sortir du lit et d'affronter le monde. Quelle ironie que le jour où je décide d'affronter le monde était le jour de mes funérailles de l'autre côté des Etats Unis. Jasper laissa savoir à Edward qu'Alice avait appelé et que tout allait comme prévu. Ma mère était arrivée et elle était d'un grand soutien pour Charlie. Parlez d'inversion des rôles. Mais c'était plus facile pour elle, elle m'avait dit au revoir ça faisait deux ans. En plus, Renée pensait qu'il faut vivre la vie à fond et elle savait que je l'avais fait les deux dernières années.

Les choses étaient tendues avec les loups, ça c'était sans surprise. Ils maintenaient la paix pour l'amour de Charlie mais ils étaient ouvertement hostiles, Jake en particulier. Sam avait redit à Carlisle qu'il fallait que nous restions loin de Forks à l'avenir, le traité étant nul. Il n'y avait que moi qui pouvais anéantir un traité vieux de quatre-vingts ans.

Edward prenait une douche et je m'assis pour écrire à Jasper. J'avais besoin de son aide et je ne pouvais pas m'exprimer sans qu'Edward le sache. Je courus jusqu'à la grande maison et je lui tendis la note. Il souleva les sourcils, mais haussa les épaules et lut.

 _Ne pense pas à cette note, il va t'entendre_. Jasper me sourit dès la première ligne et hocha la tête. _Je voudrai que tu le fasses sortir d'ici pour aujourd'hui. J'ai juste besoin d'être seule, un peu de temps pour dire un dernier adieu à la personne que j'étais et à la famille que j'ai laissé derrière moi._ _Je pourrais lui demander et il partirait mais il se sentira coupable et je suis fatiguée de lui faire du mal. Il ne peut pas enlever cette culpabilité de moi, j'en ai besoin, Jasper. Peux-tu m'aider?_

Jasper me regarda de près pendant quelques instants avant de hocher la tête. Il prit le stylo et écrivit _. Est-ce que tu es sûre que tu seras bien toute seule?_ Je lisais par-dessus son épaule et hochai la tête. _Je vais le faire mais je veux que tu me jure que si tu as besoin d'aide pour faire face, tu viendras me voir. Je sais ce que tu ressens, Bella, tu ne peux pas me le cacher, pas plus que tu ne peux le cacher à Edward. Il le saura, tu le sais ça, même sans l'entendre dans mon esprit._

Oui, il devinera, probablement avant même que Jasper le sorte de la maison. Mais je ferai de mon mieux pour le rassurer et espérons qu'il me donnerait ce temps nécessaire pour être seule. Il était avec moi à chaque étape et j'étais reconnaissante pour cela mais j'avais besoin cette fois de laisser sortir mes sentiments sans me soucier de leur effet sur lui. Je voulais ressentir ma douleur et ma culpabilité, pas les siennes.

 _Je sais qu'il le découvrira mais espérons qu'il comprendra que c'est quelque chose dont j'ai besoin. Quand vous reviendrez je serai moi-même à nouveau._ Jasper prit ma main et la serra, me conduisant vers le canapé et alluma la télé. Nous regardâmes les nouvelles pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'Edward soit là, repoussant ses cheveux humides de son visage. Il était si beau, même dans un t-shirt blanc simple et un jeans. Il y avait de la peur dans ses yeux qui partit à l'instant où il me vit assise à côté de Jasper.

"Tu es là mon amour." Il se laissa tomber à côté de moi avec grâce et planta un doux baiser sur ma joue.

Je lui souris. "Tu avais peur que je sois partie?" Comme si je pouvais le quitter, rien ne pourrait me forcer à partir.

Il scruta mon visage et me fit ce sourire en coin, qui me donnait chaque fois des papillons dans le ventre. "Non, tu es coincé avec moi!"

Je l'embrassai doucement. "Toujours." Son visage s'illumina et Jasper grimaça.

"Très bien, les tourtereaux, faut atténuer un peu la romance surtout quand ma femme est à autre bout du pays, d'accord? " Il fit un air renfrogné mais il éclata de rire et fit disparaitre sa façade irritée. Oui, il plaisantait, mais je savais qu'Alice lui manquait terriblement. Il était resté ici et cela signifiait beaucoup pour moi. Je pris sa main dans la mienne la serrant pour le remercier, espérant qu'il comprenait les émotions que je lui envoyais. Il serra ma main et me sourit. "Edward, veux-tu aller à la chasse avec moi? Je dois faire le plein avant qu'Alice rentre." Il remua les sourcils à la façon d'Emmett et me fit pouffer de rire.

Edward sourit. "Bien sûr, nous irons, n'est-ce pas, Bella?"

"Je n'ai pas faim, mais vous deux allez-y."

Il fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. "Non, je ne veux pas te laisser seule, amour. Je peux y aller plus tard."

Je regardai Jasper qui me fit un petit haussement d'épaules. "Non, tu dois y aller. Je vais juste lire, je ne serai pas de très bonne compagnie en ce moment."

Son visage s'affaissa. "Est-ce que tu vas bien?"

Je pris sa main dans les miennes. "Edward, je vais bien, vraiment. Nous avons été seuls pendant presqu'une semaine, ça te fera du bien de passer du temps avec ton frère."

"Ouais, je me sens seul," pipa ironiquement Jasper. Je le fixai. Il était censé aider. Il sourit. "Vraiment, mec, je vais devenir fou sans Alice. C'est trop calme ici. "

Nous rîmes tous, c'était assez vrai. Personne n'avait vu Rosalie depuis notre retour et Edward et moi étions dans notre cocon pendant cette période.

Edward passa une main dans ses cheveux. "Eh bien, je ne sais pas ..." Un signe de faiblesse, je me ruai dessus.

"Allez, amuse-toi avec Jasper! Je serai là quand tu rentreras."

Il m'observa pendant un moment. "Ok, promets-moi juste que nous parlerons quand je reviendrai?"

Il savait, bien sûr qu'il savait.

Je hochai la tête et sourit. "Compte dessus." Je lui donnai un baiser et sortis avec lui et Jasper, les regardant partir en courant vers la montagne.

Enfin seule, je retournai dans notre maison et sortis les albums qu'Alice et Esmée m'avait donnés pour mon anniversaire. Il y avait les photos de ma vie avant le New Hampshire, de mon enfance jusqu'à mon mariage. J'ouvris celui avec des photos de quand j'étais bébé, traçant avec mes doigts les pages de papier glacé, retraçant le sourire qui illuminait le visage de Charlie quand il me tenait dans ses bras.

Je n'avais pas passé assez de temps avec lui. J'avais adoré grandir avec ma mère mais avoir un papa fort pour se blottir contre lui quand vous avez fait un cauchemar était autre chose. Il était là pour me tenir quand je faisais des cauchemars quand Edward m'avait quitté. Je me demandais comment cela aurait été quand j'étais petite fille. Je n'étais pas en mesure de l'apprécier pendant ce temps vu comment j'étais engourdie. J'espère qu'il savait combien je l'aimais et combien j'avais aimé le temps que nous avions passé ensemble les deux dernières années.

Je pouffai de rire en voyant la photo de Renée me donnant à manger. Elle avait plus de nourriture sur elle que moi. Apparemment, depuis le début je me salissais pas mal en mangeant, même si à présent je commençais à 'manger' plus proprement avec ce truc du sang. Je ne salissais plus autant de vêtements.

Je me sentis triste après avoir feuilleté quelques pages et quand je vis que les photos avec Charlie étaient devenues plus rares. J'étais si jeune quand Renée l'avait quitté. Ça me rendit triste, il n'avait pas été là pour ma première dent, la première fois que j'avais lacé mes chaussures seule, lu un livre, tout ce par quoi un enfant passe. Et maintenant, je l'avais privé de mon âge adulte et de petits-enfants.

Je vis plein de photos de Renée et moi. Elle aimait sortir l'album photo chaque fois que nous déménagions dans un nouvel endroit, ce qui était assez souvent. Je souris en tombant sur une photo de l'une de mes visites d'été chez Charlie. J'avais cinq ou six ans, je tenais une canne à pêche avec un tout petit poisson au bout. J'avais perdu mes deux dents de devant et je souriais à l'appareil avec un grand sourire. Charlie avait aussi un grand sourire et on voyait dans ses yeux qu'il était fier de ma prise.

Mon sourire disparut et j'étouffai un sanglot quand j'imaginais son visage d'aujourd'hui. Plus de joie dans ses yeux, aucun sourire sur son visage, pas de petite fille enveloppée dans ses bras. Je posai ma tête contre l'album photo et laissai la culpabilité me pénétrer. Ce que j'avais fait était bien pour moi mais douloureux pour lui et pour ma mère. Les sanglots ravagèrent mon corps et j'aspirai pouvoir me libérer en pleurant. Il ne me manquait pas grand-chose de ma vie humaine mais pouvoir pleurer était l'une d'elle, surtout maintenant parce que j'avais tant accumulé à l'intérieur de moi-même.

En ce moment, l'enterrement était en cours. C'était probablement un jour gris et pluvieux à Forks, approprié pour de doubles funérailles d'un jeune mari et de sa femme emportés beaucoup trop tôt. C'était une imposture. Nous allions survivre à tout le monde là-bas sauf les Cullen bien sûr.

Angela était probablement là, avec Ben à ses côtés. Jessica ne manquerait ça pour rien au monde, elle pleurerait et ferait comme si nous étions les meilleures amies et non pas presque ennemies. Mike brosserait le portrait d'une jeune fille qui est partie et il blâmerait Edward pour ma 'mort'. Billy serait assis à côté de Charlie, l'épaulant avec son soutien calme et stoïque. Jake regarderait fixement les vampires en me maudissant dans sa barbe. Quelle farce!

Je voulais pleurer mais je voulais aussi crier et jeter les choses et me maudire moi-même. Je voulais me rouler en boule et je voulais courir, ne pas regarder en arrière. Je ne pouvais pas choisir ce je voulais et cela me frustrait sans fin. Je repris l'album et vis une photo de Jake et moi jouant dans le sable tandis que Charlie et Billy pêchaient. Jake m'avait poussé dans la rivière ce jour-là. Je parie qu'il souhaiterait pouvoir le faire à nouveau maintenant. Je le souhaitais aussi. Je souhaitais pouvoir le pousser aussi. Ces mots qu'il m'avait jetés au visage dans le Maine m'avaient fait mal. Certains d'entre eux étaient vrais mais d'autres était tellement faux. Où était passé le garçon avec qui je faisais des châteaux de sable? Pourquoi tout devait être si sacrément compliqué?

Pourquoi Jake ne pouvait-il pas rester mon meilleur ami et pas un loup? Pourquoi les loups et les vampires devaient-ils être des ennemis mortels? Pourquoi Edward ne pouvait pas être juste un garçon humain ? Non, je ne regrette pas ce qu'il est, je ne dois pas me sentir comme ça. Je suis ravie de pouvoir vivre éternellement avec lui. Je voulais simplement que ceux que j'aimais puissent être là.

 **Oh écoutez-moi**! J'ai tellement plus que je n'ai jamais cru possible : un homme parfait qui m'aime plus que tout, une merveilleuse famille de substitution qui m'aime comme une des leurs, une chance de faire rien et tout ce que je veux dans la vie. Et ici je gémis et je suis ingrate parce que je dois renoncer à des personnes que j'aimais. C'était ridicule. Il était temps de commencer à apprécier ce que j'avais maintenant. Je pouvais regarder le passé et qu'il me manque mais je n'allais plus me plaindre. Edward trouverait une nouvelle femme quand il reviendrait.

Avec un dernier regard sur le sourire familier de Charlie, je fermai l'album et je me levai pour le ranger sur l'étagère. Je me retournai quand j'entendis quelqu'un approcher de la porte. Edward était déjà là? Je regardai, incrédule, Rosalie entrer, les sourcils déjà froncés ce qui gâchait son incroyablement magnifique visage. C'était la première fois qu'elle mettait les pieds dans notre maison.

"Rose? Que fais-tu ici?"

Elle leva un sourcil parfaitement arqué. "Je n'ai pas le droit de venir voir ma sœur?" Il y avait un ricanement dans sa voix et je frissonnai involontairement. Ce ne serait pas agréable.

"Bien sûr que tu peux mais Alice n'est pas ici." Oups, d'où cela venait-il? Je n'étais pas d'humeur pour l'attitude de Rose aujourd'hui.

"Non, elle assiste à tes funérailles et elle prend soin de ton père." Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et son visage montrait qu'elle attendait de voir si j'allais oser la contredire.

"Alice est incroyable. Tout comme ton mari, il est là-bas aussi après tout."

Elle me regarda. "Tu n'as pas besoin de me dire qu'Emmett est incroyable, je le sais déjà."

Je ricanai. "Le sais-tu vraiment?"

"Diable! Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire?"

"Rien." Ce n'était pas vraiment pas le bon moment pour lui donner mon opinion sur sa façon de traiter Emmett. Je voulais juste quelques heures pour moi.

Elle me regarda avec dédain. "Je ne suis pas ici pour parler d'Emmett."

"Eh bien pourquoi es-tu ici?" Je mis l'album sur la table basse et je m'assis de nouveau dans le fauteuil. Les yeux de Rose se posèrent sur l'album et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres couleur rubis.

"Tu regardes déjà en arrière, Bella? Tu es vampire depuis seulement trois mois et tu regrettes déjà ton choix ? Je t'avais dit que ça arriverait."

"Je ne regrette pas mon choix." Je ne regrettais pas mon choix. Je pouvais être triste pour le mal infligé mais cela ne signifiait pas que je ne ferais pas exactement la même chose. Bien sûr, j'aurai souhaité que ça puisse être différent mais ce n'était pas possible.

Rose leva les mains au ciel. "Tu es incroyable! Tu as vu ce que tu lui as fait et tu ne t'en soucies même pas! Tu as détruit ton propre père, Bella!"

"Je ne l'ai pas détruit, Rose. Je lui ai fait terriblement mal mais Charlie est fort."

"Ouais, il avait l'air fort quand il est tombé à genoux et quand il s'est effondré sur le bateau. Il était cassé, pathétique petit humain. "

"Ne t'avise pas d'insulter mon père! Il est l'un des meilleurs hommes que je connaisse."

Elle marcha dans la pièce, sa chevelure blonde volant derrière comme elle se déplaçait à un rythme inhumain. "En deuxième position, après ton précieux Edward, je pense."

Là je vis rouge. "Je ne classe pas les hommes de ma vie, Rose. Ils sont tous spéciaux pour moi pour beaucoup de raisons. "

"Mais tu as choisi l'un au détriment de l'autre."

"Plus qu'un. J'en ai eu toute une famille."

"Et ruiné l'un dans le processus." Le sourire était de retour, en pleine force.

"Ma famille n'était pas exactement une famille, Rosalie. Mes parents ont divorcé depuis très longtemps. Charlie et Renée ont leurs propres vies."

"Oh oui, Bella, quel genre de vie a Charlie exactement?" Je fronçai les sourcils, parce que la vie que Charlie menait le rendait heureux mais j'avais toujours voulu plus pour lui.

"Celle qu'il souhaite. Le travail, du sport et de la pêche. Ce n'est pas mon idée d'une vie mais cette vie rend Charlie heureux."

"Eh bien, je doute qu'il va être heureux maintenant que sa fille est morte!"

Je fermai les yeux et pris une profonde inspiration. "Il ira bien sans moi, il a vécu seul la plupart du temps."

Elle plissa ses yeux d'ocre vers moi. "C'est donc ça! Tu le fais payer maintenant. Il n'a pas passé assez de temps avec toi quand tu étais enfant alors maintenant tu veux le punir en sortant de sa vie de façon définitive."

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? J'ai dix-neuf ans, je suis mariée et j'ai déménagé à l'autre bout du pays. Je suis déjà sortie de sa vie. J'ai fait ce que la plupart des enfants de mon âge font. J'ai fait ma propre vie."

"Et ruiné la sienne. Tu es la personne la plus égocentrique que je connaisse."

Là c'était trop là et je commençai à crier. "Que devais-je faire? Rester à Forks toute ma vie et prendre soin de Charlie? Ferais-tu la même chose pour ton père? Il me semble que tu étais impatiente de quitter ta famille et d'épouser ton riche fiancé et avoir ta propre vie quand tu avais mon âge!"

Rose tressaillit comme si je l'avais giflée. "Comment oses-tu parler de ça? Je n'ai pas volontairement laissé ma famille derrière moi, comme tu l'as fait."

"J'ai fait un choix, Rose. Tout comme toi, je suis tombé amoureuse d'un homme et je me suis fiancée. Contrairement à toi mon histoire a une fin heureuse. Je suis désolée si cela te dérange." J'avais honte de lui parler de son passé mais elle lacérait mes plaies ouvertes, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de faire de même.

"Non, ce que j'ai eu c'est être violée et laissée pour morte et puis une éternité que je ne voulais pas." Sa voix était calme, parlant du passé qui lui apportait tant de douleur.

Je soupirai. "Et je suis désolée pour ça, vraiment. Je ne peux pas imaginer ce que ce serait d'avoir une éternité qui ne puisse pas t'apporter le bonheur."

Ses yeux s'élargirent. "Ne t'avise pas d'avoir pitié de moi!"

"Je n'ai pas pitié de toi, Rose. Je te dis que je souhaiterai que les choses soient différentes pour toi."

"Je ne veux pas de tes souhaits ou de ta sympathie. Je ne les veux pas!" Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

"Alors là, ça c'est choquant! Pourtant tu sembles vouloir tout le reste!"

Elle se tourna lentement vers moi, son beau visage contorsionné par la rage. "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? "

"Je veux dire que de nous tous, tu es celle qui veut toujours plus, celle qui déplore la vie qu'elle a perdue et qui n'accepte pas la vie qu'elle a trouvée."

Elle se dirigea vers moi comme si elle allait m'attaquer. Mais je tenais bon, je n'allais pas la laisser m'intimider et je voulais lui dire plusieurs trucs. "Excuse-moi? Je pense avoir le droit de vouloir ce qui m'a été pris."

Sa voix était basse et menaçante. Elle s'arrêta devant moi et me lança un regard noir.

"Oui, tu as ce droit. Mais as-tu celui de faire sentir à l'homme que tu es censée aimer qu'il ne te suffit pas?"

Ses narines se dilatèrent et elle se précipita en avant, enfonçant son index dans ma poitrine. "Tu ne sais rien sur moi et Emmett! Nous sommes ensemble depuis plus longtemps que tes parents sont en vie. Ne parle pas de ma relation. Toi et Edward n'êtes mariés que depuis quelques mois. Tu ne savais même pas qu'il existait il y a deux ans et tu penses que tu sais quelque chose sur les relations? S'il te plaît, tu as épousé le premier homme qui t'a regardée deux fois!"

Je la regardai sans ciller. "Et tu allais épouser celui qui t'as utilisée et abandonnée. Comment peux-tu prétendre me parler de ma relation? "

Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches, les retirant enfin de mon sternum. "J'étais là depuis le début, te souviens-tu? Je pense que j'en sais un peu sur ta relation."

J'inclinai ma tête. "Tu as vu mais tu n'en faisais pas partie. Et tu ne comprends pas ce que je ressens. Tu veux plus, toujours plus. Edward est mon plus. Il est mon tout."

"Il n'y a rien de mal à vouloir plus!" hurla-t-elle. "Tu n'as jamais vécu ce j'ai vécu! Que tout te soit pris et que tu te réveilles dans une vie que tu n'as pas choisie!"

"Ah bon!? Qu'en est-il quand Edward était parti?"

Elle jeta ses cheveux d'or en arrière. "C'est la seule chose brillante qu'il ait faite depuis qu'il t'a rencontrée. Il n'aurait jamais dû revenir." Elle se retourna et commença à passer par la porte et à ce moment j'en eus assez. Elle n'allait pas partir, pas avant que j'en ai fini avec elle!

" _Assieds-toi et tais-toi, Rose!_ " A ma grande surprise et apparemment à la sienne aussi, elle se retourna et s'assit sur le canapé. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et se ferma mais pas un mot ne sortit. Je clignai des yeux à quelques reprises pour m'assurer qu'elle allait vraiment m'écouter et alors je décidai que je ferais mieux de parler pendant que j'avais encore l'élément de surprise de mon côté.

"Ne dis jamais plus ça." Les mots sortirent de ma bouche dans un sifflement, je dus avaler le venin que la colère faisait jaillir à ses mots irréfléchis.

Elle me regarda en état de choc mais ne dit rien.

Je respirai plusieurs fois, essayant de me calmer et trouver les mots pour dire ce que je voulais dire sans que cela conduise à une altercation physique. Je ne voulais pas détruire ma maison et je ne voulais pas que toute notre famille rentre et nous trouve en train de nous battre. "Rosalie, je ne sais même pas pourquoi nous tergiversons. Il semble que tout en revient à mon choix et comment tu ne l'approuves pas. Je pensais que nous avions dépassé cela mais tu sembles encore avoir du ressentiment car j'ai abandonné mon humanité."

Elle haussa les épaules mais ne dit toujours rien. "Tu ne vois pas que pour moi, ce n'était même pas un choix? Ce à quoi j'ai renoncé, je l'ai eu au centuple en retour, en ayant cette vie avec Edward et faisant partie de cette famille. C'est ce que je voulais. Ne peux-tu pas respecter cela?" Elle ouvrit la bouche mais rien ne sortit. Je levai les mains en l'air en signe d'exaspération.

"Tu peux parler maintenant, Rose."

"Non, je ne pense pas que je puisse respecter cela." Ses mots sortirent doucement, comme si elle ne s'attendait pas à parler. "Comment pouvais-tu être si prête à renoncer à ta vie?"

"Edward est ma vie, Rose. Peut-être que c'est démodé et antiféministe de ma part mais voilà comment je me sens. Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui. Il ne peut pas vivre sans moi. Est-ce que c'est mal de ma part de tout faire pour nous assurer de rester pour toujours ensemble?"

Elle ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. "Je ne sais pas. Cela ne me semble pas bien à moi. "

"Parce ce n'est pas le choix que tu aurais fait."

Ses yeux brillèrent et elle secoua la tête. "Non ce n'est pas le choix que j'aurais fait."

"Je respecte cela, Rose. Vraiment. Je ne te considère pas mal de vouloir plus et je souhaite que tu fasses de même parce que j'ai déjà _mon plus_ à moi".

"Tu ne comprends pas pourquoi je veux une vraie famille et des enfants à moi."

"Je comprends, ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi tu nous le rappelles tout le temps et en particulier à Emmett."

Elle me regarda de nouveau mais resta sur place. "Pourquoi continues-tu à le mêler à cela? Il n'a rien à voir avec le fait que tu as renoncé à ta vie et que tu as laissé ta famille penser que tu es morte".

"Je continue à le mêler à tout cela parce que tu le blesse chaque fois que tu lui fais savoir combien tu détestes cette vie."

Ses yeux brillaient. "Je ne le fais pas! Emmett comprend pourquoi je me sens comme ça. J'ai toujours eu son soutien par rapport à mes sentiments."

"Oui, parce qu'il t'aime. Tu n'es pas aveugle, Rose. Tu as sûrement vu son visage s'assombrir chaque fois que tu as rabaissé mes choix et souligné que tu n'abandonnerais jamais ta vie pour l'homme que tu aimes. Tu dois savoir combien cela le blesse de savoir que si c'était toi qui avait décidé, Emmett ne saurait rien de ton existence, que la femme qu'il aime plus que tout, l'échangerait pour un enfant qu'elle pourrait appeler sien. Tu ne peux pas être si égocentrique, ce que ironiquement, tu m'as accusée d'être. Au moins, je reconnais ce que mes actions et mes paroles font à ceux que j'aime. Le sais-tu?"

"Il n'a jamais rien dit," dit Rose et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était ici, elle avait l'air moins sûre d'elle. "Je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal."

"Bien sûr, il n'a rien dit, il ne te ferait pas ça. Ton bonheur est sa première préoccupation alors il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour que ça reste comme ça. Il met ses sentiments de côté afin de ne pas te blesser."

Elle plissa les yeux vers moi. "Comme tu le fais pour Edward?"

Je sursautai à ses mots. "Quoi?"

"Tu as attendu qu'il parte avec Jasper pour t'apitoyer sur toi-même, hein? Tu ne voulais pas qu'il sache combien tu es bouleversée."

Je soupirai. "Il sait, même quand je ne veux pas qu'il le sache. Il a vécu avec cela depuis le Maine. Je voulais juste lui donner une petite pause et je voulais me donner un peu de temps pour dire au revoir à mon ancienne vie."

"Mais tu n'as pas de regret?" Elle semblait toujours sceptique.

"Non je ne le regrette pas." Ma conviction apparut dans le ton de ma voix et le scepticisme partit de son visage. "Je suis désolée qu'ils doivent penser que je suis morte mais c'est le bon choix pour moi. J'ai passé ma vie à prendre soin de ma mère, la suivant partout quand elle voulait changer d'endroit, j'ai abandonné mes amis chaque fois que nous avons déménagé. Puis j'ai passé les deux dernières années à prendre soin de Charlie. Ça ne me dérangeait pas mais je ne vivais pas exactement la vie d'une adolescente normale, avec ou sans Edward dans mon monde."

"Mais comment peux-tu être sûre que tu ne voudras pas une vie normale plus tard?"

"Je n'en ai jamais voulu, Rose. Je ne voulais pas d'un mari, d'une maison blanche et d'enfants. Je ne pensais pas à ces choses quand j'étais gamine. Je pensais à aller à l'école où je pouvais échapper aux responsabilités de la maison pour quelques heures par jour et avoir des amis. Les garçons n'étaient pas vraiment sur mon radar jusqu'à ce que je pose les yeux sur ton frère. Et alors j'étais faite. Ça n'avait pas d'importance ce qu'il était, je l'aimais et il était à moi."

"Je suppose que je ne peux pas imaginer ça, ne pas vouloir une famille, ne pas vouloir sentir une vie que j'ai créé à l'intérieur de moi, puis tenir cet enfant précieux pour la première fois."

Je lui souris. "J'ai une famille. Pas vraiment une famille conventionnelle mais elle me rend très heureuse. "

Son visage s'affaissa. "Ouais, ils ont t'ont accueilli de tout cœur."

"Et tu te sens comme laissée pour compte."

Elle leva les yeux de surprise. "Comment sais-tu ça?"

"Prends l'une pour connaître l'autre, Rose. Je me suis sentie comme une laissée pour compte toute ma vie, jusqu'à ce que je sois ici. C'est ici qu'est ma place."

"C'est difficile de ne pas t'en vouloir."

Je hochai la tête. "Je comprends, vraiment. J'ai changé la dynamique ici mais ça ne doit pas nécessairement être une mauvaise chose."

Elle rit. "Nous, les vampires n'aimons pas le changement."

Je souris aussi. "Je me souviens d'avoir entendu ça quelque part."

Elle croisa les jambes et s'installa, ne cherchant plus de partir. "Emmett t'aime vraiment, tu sais."

Je hochai la tête. "Le sentiment est mutuel. Il aime sa vie et j'aime être près de lui et la vivre à travers ses yeux."

"Il a été ainsi dès le premier jour. Il était difficile à gérer comme nouveau-né mais il était toujours joyeux, même quand il luttait pour contrôler sa soif de sang." Elle sourit tendrement, perdue dans ses souvenirs.

"Emmett est incroyable." Ma voix se brisa un peu, souhaitant qu'il soit ici pour me faire l'un de ses câlins à briser les os, spécialement aujourd'hui.

"Il l'est. Je suppose que je dois le lui dire plus souvent, hein?"

Je la regardai avec méfiance, ne sachant pas si elle voulait que je sois d'accord avec elle. Je hochai la tête et en restai là. "Ecoute, Bella, je ne vais pas prétendre que je comprends vraiment ton choix. Ce n'est pas ce que j'aurais fait."

"Je le sais."

"Mais, comme tu l'as dit, c'était à toi de choisir et je respecte ton droit."

"Merci, Rose."

Elle redressa ses épaules. "Je pensais ce que je disais à Aro. Tu fais partie de cette famille maintenant. Tu rends Edward heureux. C'est ce que nous avons toujours tous voulu pour lui. "

"Ça signifie beaucoup pour moi ce que tu lui as dit."

"Je sais." Elle se leva et lissa sa jupe noire. "Pour ce que ça vaut, je suis désolée d'avoir interrompu ta solitude. Je suppose que c'est logique de vouloir ruminer un peu le jour de son enterrement. Je n'étais pas consciente du mien mais je pense que j'aurais ressenti la même chose."

Je ris et je me levai pour la voir partir. "Je pense que j'ai fini de ruminer. Tu as raison. Je ne mérite vraiment pas de pleurer sur le choix que j'ai fait!"

Elle secoua la tête. "Tu le mérites, tu as abandonné quelque chose d'important. C'était juste dur, voir Charlie comme ça. Il m'a fait penser à ma famille et à tout ce que j'ai perdu."

"Ça m'a tué de voir ce que je lui ai fait, Rose. Je ne l'oublierai jamais. Mais tu sais, nous aurions pu rester loin et j'aurais pu être parfaitement ignorante de sa réaction. Je ne pouvais pas le faire, je devais le voir une dernière fois et pour toujours pour savoir ce que je lui ai fait."

"Je suppose que je n'avais jamais pensé comme ça."

"Tu n'avais aucune raison de le faire."

"En fait, il y en a une. Je suis allée voir ma famille une fois tu sais, quelques années après ma mort."

"Comment c'était?"

La tristesse brilla dans ses yeux avant qu'elle la repousse. "Difficile. Ils étaient passés à autre chose, ils avaient fait leur vie et c'était comme si je n'avais jamais existé."

"Et je veux que ma famille passe à autre chose comme si je n'avais jamais été là."

Elle éclata de rire. "Nous sommes très différentes."

"Peut-être pas aussi différentes que tu sembles le penser."

Elle me dévisagea pendant un moment. "Alors en as-tu fini avec le pèlerinage dans tes souvenirs?"

"Oui, je pense qu'il est temps de regarder vers l'avant."

"Je vais travailler sur ta voiture, je vais gonfler le moteur."

"Super." Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle avait besoin de faire ça sur une nouvelle voiture mais ça la rendait heureuse.

"Veux-tu venir voir ce que je fais?"

J'en restai bouche bée la dévisageant. "Eh bien peut-être que si tu comprends la machine, tu la conduiras enfin comme elle le mérite." Je ris.

Fais confiance à Rose de tendre une branche d'olivier avec une insulte.

"Bien sûr, je vais venir."

Elle s'arrêta sur le pas de porte d'entrée. "Je n'ai pas toute la journée."

"Oh si tu l'as!"

Je l'entendis rire en me dirigeant vers la porte pour aller passer quelque temps avec Rose. Je ne peux pas dire que nous soyons amies pour l'instant mais il semblait que nous devenions au moins une famille. Et c'était plus que ce à quoi je m'étais jamais attendue.

* * *

 _ **Bella a réussi à faire son deuil,**_

 _ **elle a enfin eu le courage de se défendre et de dire les quatre vérités à Rose.**_

 _ **Merci pour tous vos commentaires, mises en alertes et dans vos favoris.**_


	34. Chapter 34

.

Chapitre 34

 _ **Edward**_

 _J'avais dû atterrir dans un univers parallèle!_ Voilà ça devait être ça. J'avais assez bien accepté le fait que je vivais déjà dans un monde où presque tout peut arriver parce que j'étais vampire mais rentrer à la maison et trouver Bella dans le garage avec Rose écoutant patiemment l'explication sur le fonctionnement du carburateur n'était pas quelque chose que j'aurai pu imaginer. Leur avait-on tapé sur la tête lors de notre absence? Je regardai Jasper qui haussa les épaules, son visage reflétait également l'incrédulité à ce qu'il voyait.

Peut-être que cela était juste une nouvelle facette de la femme que j'aimais. J'étais inquiet pour Bella. Simuler sa mort et voir Charlie et Jacob l'avaient touché durement et je savais qu'elle ne voulait pas que je sois là. Jasper et elle avaient essayé d'être subtils mais j'étais conscient qu'elle l'avait poussé à me faire sortir de la maison pour pouvoir être seule pour faire son deuil. Je détestais qu'elle cache ses sentiments et qu'elle veuille gérer cela seule. Je voulais faire plus pour elle mais je reconnaissais qu'il était futile d'essayer. Ma Bella était une femme têtue et elle gérait tout comme elle le voulait et elle avait clairement choisi de tout gérer seule.

Je sais qu'elle me protège. Elle me connait aussi bien que je la connais et je me blâme qu'elle soit dans cette situation. Je sais qu'elle a choisi mais si je n'étais pas un vampire, il n'y aurait pas de problème aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas? Je me déteste de lui causer la moindre douleur et peu importe ce qu'elle dit, cette situation est le résultat de qui je suis et de ce que j'ai fait d'elle. Elle ne sera jamais un monstre mais moi je peux toujours l'être.

"Edward!" Jasper grogna à côté de moi. "De quoi avons-nous discuté?" Je soupirai et hochai la tête, essayant d'amoindrir ma culpabilité. Il m'avait dit ce que Bella lui avait écrit et qu'elle essayait de me ménager pour que je ne prenne pas ses émotions de plein fouet, pourtant je faisais exactement cela, alors que ma femme allait apparemment très bien. Enfin, si elle ne s'était pas cogné la tête quelque part parce que je ne pouvais toujours pas comprendre ce qu'elle faisait avec Rosalie.

"Comment est-ce arrivé?" demandai-je à Jas, gesticulant vers Bella et Rose qui n'avaient pas encore remarqué notre présence.

"C'pas, mec. Elles ne sont pas tristes ou en colère. Je ressens du contentement." Il était dérouté en juger par son expression.

Rose ne daigna pas se tourner pour nous répondre. "Allez-vous juste rester là, tout ébahis et jacasser comme des filles ou allez-vous venir faire quelque chose de viril comme nous aider avec le moteur?"

Je regardai Jasper avec un haussement d'épaules et nous allâmes les rejoindre. "Bonjour, amour, comment vas-tu?" Je regardai le beau visage de Bella et je ne vis aucune tristesse. Je voulus crier de joie que ma Bella était de retour mais je m'abstins, ne voulant pas reparler des derniers jours. Cela arriverait assez tôt, les autres reviendront bientôt.

Bella me fit un sourire radieux qui illumina tout son visage. Je ne pouvais pas résister à la beauté de ce sourire et je capturai ses lèvres avec les miennes. Elle recula avec un rire essoufflé. "Je vais bien et toi? Peut-être que je devrais t'envoyer chasser avec Jasper plus souvent s'il te ramène d'aussi bonne humeur."

Mes lèvres descendirent sur sa joue et je pinçai sa mâchoire. "Il n'a rien à voir avec mon humeur, c'est grâce à toi."

"Bon Dieu, vous êtes si mielleux que vous pourriez donner une carie à une fille. Êtes-vous toujours comme ça? Parce que si tel est le cas, il va falloir que j'aille dans ma chambre." Je regardai Rose qui se retenait de rire, bras croisés.

"Oui, nous le sommes," répondit Bella, en m'embrassant. Rose commença à rire puis se tourna vers la voiture.

"Jasper, puisque les tourtereaux ne peuvent pas être dérangés, peux-tu soulever la voiture?"

"Non, non, je veux le faire!" Bella me repoussa et souleva la voiture avec une main. Je dois l'admettre, c'était étrange de la voir faire. Je pensais toujours à elle comme à ma fragile humaine, qui avait besoin d'être protégée et qui ne pouvait pas soulever les voitures d'une seule main.

"Ah, tu préfères jouer avec un objet inanimé qu'avec ton mari!?" Je fis semblant de bouder mais je fus vraiment content qu'elle ait pu passer du temps avec Rosalie. Au moins, je pense que je l'étais.

"En fait, je préfère faire les deux." A ma grande surprise elle m'attira vers elle, ses lèvres rencontrant les miennes de toute urgence. Cela faisait cinq jours que nous n'avions pas fait l'amour, certainement une première pour nous.

"Très bien, vous êtes vraiment en train de me rendre malade et je préférerais que Bella ne laisse pas tomber la voiture sur moi parce qu'elle est distraite par toi. Soit tu la ramènes chez vous ou tu arrêtes." Rose semblait irritée maintenant. Bella recula et parut contrite.

"Désolée, Rose." Elle me poussa avec un balancement de hanches et se tourna vers la voiture.

"Est-ce que quelqu'un peut nous dire ce qui est arrivé pendant que nous étions partis?" demanda Jasper, gesticulant entre Bella et Rose. Elles échangèrent des regards avant que Rosalie se retourne vers le moteur.

"Nous avons juste parlé. Nous avons convenu d'être en désaccord sur certaines choses et nous comprendre sur d'autres." Elle me fusilla du regard. "Et n'ose pas fouiller dans ma tête. Si elle ne te le dit pas, tu ne dois pas le savoir. C'est enfermé et tu n'y as pas accès." Comme elle me connaissait bien!

La curiosité me dévorait mais pour le moment j'étais content de voir qu'elles avaient trouvé un terrain d'entente. Peu importe ce qu'il s'était passé, manifestement ça leur avait fait du bien à toutes les deux.

Je levai les mains en signe de reddition. "Je te laisse ta tête, je ne sais jamais ce que je vais trouver là-dedans." Elle sourit et m'envoya une image d'Emmett faisant une sorte de strip-tease. "Tu es diabolique Rose, le diable en personne."

Bella rigola. "Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a montré?"

"Emmett presque à poil."

Rose roula des yeux. "Comme si tu n'avais jamais vu ça avant."

"Plus que je ne voulais. Ça ne veut pas dire que j'en veuille davantage."

Elle ricana. "Tu sais que tu voulais le voir. Emmett est magnifique et tout nu avec tous ses muscles saillants ... " elle s'arrêta quand Bella faillit laisser tomber la voiture, elle riait si fort qu'elle avait oublié qu'elle la tenait. "Vous êtes sans espoir. Jasper, prends le relais?"

Jasper s'exécuta, riant doucement. Rose repartit sous la voiture et commença à bricoler. Je regardai Bella. L'étincelle dans son regard me fit me sentir comme si le monde s'était remis à tourner rond. "C'est bien de te voir sourire à nouveau."

Elle se dirigea vers moi et enroula ses bras autour de moi, plaçant sa tête contre ma poitrine. "C'est bon de sourire à nouveau. Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait partir..."

Je lui caressai la joue. "Tu n'as pas à être désolée, amour, tu as besoin de temps. Comme tout le monde. Mais promets-moi de ne pas oublier que je suis toujours là pour toi. Je suis prêt à t'écouter quand tu as besoin."

Elle frotta sa joue contre ma poitrine et je respirai ce beau parfum floral qui était Bella. "Je sais. Je devais juste faire face à ça toute seule." Je hochai la tête pour lui faire savoir que je comprenais et j'embrassai le haut de sa tête. Elle recula et me regarda dans les yeux. "Je ne regrette rien, Edward, même si je me sens coupable en l'admettant."

Jasper se racla la gorge et fit éclater notre petite bulle. J'étais plutôt étonné que Rosalie n'ait pas fait de commentaires sarcastiques mais je me doutais qu'elles avaient parlé de cela.

"Il n'y a rien de mal à se sentir coupable, Bella mais ne t'accroche pas à la culpabilité. Tu as fait un choix et avec les choix viennent les conséquences. Tu les gère et tu avances. Pour ce que ça vaut, j'aurais fait le même choix pour être avec Alice." Jasper sourit à Bella. Rose laissa échapper un petit soupir mais ne dit rien.

 _Ils sont tous si le contents de ce qu'ils ont. Est-ce que j'ai vraiment donné l'impression à Emmett de ne pas l'aimer assez quand je lui dis que je ne suis pas heureuse? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas être comme les autres?_ Eh bien apparemment, elles avaient eu une sacrée discussion. _Je vais essayer, pour Emmett ! Je vais essayer d'être plus heureuse et d'embrasser cette vie que je n'ai pas voulue. Je l'ai et il est temps d'essayer d'en profiter_.

Je restai bouche bée et Jasper leva un sourcil vers moi. J'articulai les mots 'plus tard' et il hocha la tête. Bella continuait à me surprendre, si elle pouvait obtenir que Rose s'ouvre au changement, que pouvait-elle faire d'autre? Comment avait-elle fait ça? Je pressai un autre baiser sur sa tête et je l'adorai simplement et silencieusement.

La tête de Jasper se redressa et son visage s'éclaira. "Ils arrivent." J'écoutai mais je n'entendis pas de voiture ni de nouvelles pensées mais de toute façon je savais que Jasper avait raison. Il sentait Alice tout comme je sentais Bella. Rosalie glissa rapidement de dessous la voiture et frotta un peu d'huile qu'elle avait sur son visage parfait avec un mouchoir rouge et lissa ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés. Elle avait l'air anxieuse et excitée, clairement impatiente de revoir Emmett. Jasper baissa la voiture et fila vers l'avant de la maison pour accueillir Alice. Nous filâmes derrière lui. Bella se raidit dans mes bras et je savais qu'elle pensait à d'où ils revenaient.

"Bella, tu n'as pas à l'entendre."

Elle secoua la tête avec insistance. "Si, je le dois. Peut-être pas tout mais je dois savoir."

Je savais ça mais ça ne me fit pas plaisir. Je ne voulais pas voir la lumière disparaitre de ses yeux. Je la serrai contre moi. _Nous sommes laaaaaaaaà !_ Je ris à la salutation mentale d'Emmett. Alice était impatiente de voir Jasper et Esmée et Carlisle étaient juste heureux d'être à la maison. Ils haïssaient les charades que nous étions obligés de jouer et de loin c'était la pire qu'ils aient jamais eu à faire. J'aurais souhaité que nous n'ayons pas eu à leur demander de faire cela.

La Mercedes de Carlisle passa dans le virage et ralentit gracieusement. Alice et Emmett étaient hors de la voiture avant qu'elle ne s'arrête, courant dans les bras de leurs êtres chers. Aucun d'entre nous n'avait plus l'habitude d'être séparé. Si nous partions c'était généralement en couple. Parfois, nous chassions ensemble, les gars seulement, mais pour un jour ou deux et nous étions justes à quelques heures les uns des autres. Etre à l'autre bout du pays était totalement différent.

Emmett virevolta avec Rosalie et elle pencha sa tête en arrière ses cheveux flottant derrière elle. Alice et Jasper se regardèrent juste dans les yeux, immergés dans cette communication silencieuse qu'ils semblaient avoir perfectionnée. Esmée et Carlisle descendirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers Bella et moi.

"Bella, comment ça va?" L'inquiétude transparaissait dans le ton d'Esmée. Je relâchai Bella et elle se blottit dans les bras d'Esmée qui lui caressa doucement les cheveux, se balançant de droite à gauche. Je regardai Carlisle, qui sourit tendrement vers sa femme et Bella.

"Je vais bien." Bella lui sourit puis posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Esmée. Carlisle me regarda pour confirmation et je hochai la tête, tout bien considérée elle allait bien et aujourd'hui elle allait infiniment mieux.

Emmett lâcha Rose pendant une minute et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Bella.

"Je suis heureux que tu te débrouilles bien, petite sœur. Tu m'as manqué." Bella quitta les bras d'Esmée pour serrer Emmett dans ses bras. Il la serra mais se retint de la faire tourner, peut-être ne voulant pas montrer trop de joie alors qu'il ne savait pas comment elle allait vraiment.

"Nous nous rattraperons bientôt mais pour l'instant..." Il regarda Rose. "Je veux être avec ma femme." Bella laissa échapper un rire et le poussa vers Rose.

"Va!" Il n'avait pas besoin de plus d'encouragement, ramassant Rose et courant à l'intérieur. De toute évidence, nous ne les verrions pas pendant un certain temps.

Alice dansa vers Bella et lui donna un câlin. "Tu m'as manqué aussi."

Bella la serra étroitement. "Idem, Alice, idem. Je sais que tu souhaites être avec Jasper aussi. Nous parlerons plus tard." Jasper s'inclina devant Bella et ils filèrent dans la maison.

Carlisle sourit tristement. "Eh bien, je pense que nous allons quitter la maison pendant un certain temps. Pouvons-nous aller chez vous deux?"

Bella prit ma main et hocha la tête. "Bien sûr." Une fois chez nous, nous nous installâmes dans la bibliothèque, Esmée et Carlisle assis sur le canapé et Bella sur mes genoux dans le fauteuil. Je passai mes bras autour d'elle et je la tins fermement. Je ne savais pas ce que cette conversation lui ferait.

Esmée regarda autour et sourit. "J'aime cette pièce, elle est si agréable." Elle l'était et c'était aussi notre pièce préférée, où nous passions la majorité de notre temps, eh bien, quand nous n'étions pas dans la chambre à coucher.

Bella prit une profonde inspiration. "Comment vont-ils?"

Le visage d'Esmée devint grave et Carlisle lui prit la main. "Ils vont comme prévu, Bella. La première journée a été très difficile mais je suis sûr que tu le sais." Il la regarda et elle hocha la tête. "Une fois à Forks, Billy nous attendait. Il n'a pas quitté ton père. Ils ont pris ton père à La Push pour quelques jours."

Bella se blottit contre moi et je resserrai mes bras autour d'elle, lui donnant tout le soutien que je pouvais. "C'est bien."

Esmée se rapprocha de notre fauteuil et prit la main de Bella. "Ta mère l'a beaucoup aidé. Elle a raconté beaucoup d'histoires de ton enfance et Charlie a même souri et ri une ou deux fois. C'est un roc, Bella." Cela ne me surprit pas. Renée est peut être volage et sans gêne mais elle est forte.

Carlisle sourit tristement. "Je ne sais pas si cela peut t'aider ou te faire du mal mais elle est enceinte. Elle ne le sait pas encore mais Alice l'avait vu." Bella aurait un demi-frère qu'elle ne connaîtrait jamais. Je regardais son visage et je fus surpris de la voir sourire.

"Cela aide, Carlisle. Ça aidera ma mère. Mais Charlie..."

"Billy m'a dit de te dire qu'ils prendront soin de Charlie."

Bella resta bouche bée. "Billy t'a demandé de me donner un message?"

"Il ne te déteste pas, Bella. Il n'approuve pas ton choix mais il le respecte, en quelque sorte. Il était heureux d'apprendre que tu t'es si bien adaptée à notre mode de vie. Bien que je ne dirais pas qu'il était fier de toi, il était plus ouvert à ton changement que je ne le pensais." Les paroles de Carlisle étaient comme un baume pour ma Bella, ses yeux avaient recommencé à briller de nouveau.

"Comment étaient les loups?" demandai-je, même si je me doutais de la réponse.

Carlisle soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. "Prudemment hostiles. Sam nous a fait savoir que nous étions les bienvenus seulement cette fois et de ne jamais retourner à Forks. Toi, notamment, tu es persona non grata." Ses yeux d'ambre rencontrèrent les miens." Le reste d'entre nous pourrait sans doute y retourner un jour mais j'ai le sentiment que tu feras partie de leur folklore pour toujours." Je m'attendais à cela _. Il a eu des mots très durs pour Bella. Je ne vois pas de raison de le raconter devant elle_. Il me laissa voir et j'essayai de retenir la rage que je ressentis aux mots de Sam pour l'amour de ma vie. _"Monstre, sale sangsue, allumeuse, putain ..."_ Je dus saisis l'accoudoir du fauteuil pour me maintenir en place. C'était une bonne chose que nous soyons loin de La Push, autrement je serais allé le chercher. Mais ici et maintenant je devais rester calme et ne pas laisser Bella savoir ce que Sam avait dit. C'était elle ma priorité.

Carlisle me regarda prudemment et avec un hochement de tête, je lui fis comprendre de continuer. Je ne pensai pas être capable de parler. "Ton amie Angela était là, Bella."

"Comment va-t-elle?"

Esmée sourit. "Elle allait bien, un fille charmante. Elle n'a eu que des mots aimables pour Edward et toi, et elle était contente que vous soyez ensemble dans l'au-delà." Cela ressemblait bien à Angela, c'était une fille douce, une amie digne de Bella.

Carlisle sourit. "Mike Newton et Jessica Stanley étaient là aussi." Bella roula des yeux. "Mike a raconté partout à quel point vous étiez proches et que s'il avait eu plus de temps, tu serais avec lui et pas avec Edward." Je grognai et Bella rigola et embrassa ma joue. Est-ce qu'un jour j'échapperai à cette nuisance? "Jessica, quant à elle, a dit à tout le monde qu'elle et toi aviez eu 'des moments ensemble'…" Il fit le signe des guillemets, "avant et après ta relation avec Bella." Maintenant, c'était à son tour de grogner pendant que je riais fort à ce truc ridicule de Jessica et moi ayant eu un 'moment'. Je savais ce que Carlisle faisait, il voulait me distraire des commentaires de Sam en faisant rire Bella. J'appréciai même si je n'oublierais jamais les choses viles qu'il avait dites.

Bella se mordit la lèvre. "Est ce que Jacob était là ?" Sa voix était un murmure, comme si elle avait peur de la réponse.

Carlisle soupira. "Non, il sentait qu'il en avait déjà assez fait. Il a dit ..." Il s'arrêta et regarda Bella pour voir si elle voulait qu'il continue. Elle le voulait. "Il a dit qu'il avait participé à cette farce beaucoup plus qu'il n'y était préparé et qu'il ne pleurerait pas pour toi… qu'il avait déjà assez pleuré pour toi. " La tête de Bella tomba en avant et elle ferma les yeux pendant un moment puis elle les rouvrit et hocha la tête.

"Je ne m'attendais à rien d'autre." Je n'étais pas d'accord avec cela mais je ne dis rien.

Esmée serra la main de Bella à nouveau. "Le service était très agréable et vous avez deux pierres tombales côte à côte au cimetière de Forks. Je ne sais pas si tu veux vraiment savoir cela mais je pense que c'est bien que Charlie ait un endroit où aller quand il veut être près de toi."

Bella sourit gentiment. "Oui, c'est réconfortant."

"Et Bella… l'homme de Jasper m'a appelé. Ils ont trouvé un policier de Seattle qui était plus que disposé à déménager à Forks. Il voulait partir de la ville. Nous avons déjà pris des dispositions pour lui avoir un emploi dans la police et une maison à une rue de Charlie. Il va garder un œil sur ton père pour nous." Je mis mes bras autour de Bella, espérant que ces nouvelles l'apaiseraient.

Elle sourit. "Alors, il va travailler avec Charlie, vivra à proximité et nous fera savoir si Charlie ne va pas bien?" Carlisle hocha la tête. "Il nous enverra des rapports hebdomadaires par l'intermédiaire de Jenks. Je sais que ce n'est pas la même chose que de le voir ou de lui parler mais je te promets qu'on s'occupera de lui."

Elle descendit de mes genoux et prit Carlisle dans une étreinte. "Merci. Je sais que ça n'a pas été facile d'être là-bas et de faire comme si nous étions morts, de gérer les loups et merci pour mon père."

Carlisle la tenait fermement. "Tu fais partie de notre famille et ta famille est notre famille. Nous allons toujours nous occuper de Charlie et Renée et du bébé à venir, je le promets."

"Merci beaucoup." Elle se recroquevilla dans ses bras et Carlisle sembla à la fois surpris et heureux de l'avoir sur ses genoux. Elle avait besoin d'un père en ce moment. Je fus reconnaissant comme jamais avant. Il la tint pendant un moment pendant que nous discutions du travail qu'il devait rattraper à l'hôpital, ma chasse avec Jasper. Je parlai de l'amitié naissante entre Bella et Rose et Carlisle n'en revenait pas, tout comme moi. Esmée sourit joyeusement, ravie que sa famille soit au complet et que tout semble aller pour le mieux.

Finalement, Bella se leva, serrant à nouveau Carlisle dans ses bras et se rassit sur mes genoux. Devinant qu'il était temps de partir Carlisle et Esmée nous dirent au revoir et partirent. Je berçai Bella dans mes bras. "Est-ce que tu vas bien, amour?"

Elle se tourna vers moi et me donna un doux baiser. "Je vais vraiment bien. Ce n'était pas facile d'entendre parler de nos funérailles mais savoir qu'on s'occupera de Charlie et que Renée aura un bébé m'a fait me sentir mieux."

"Je suis heureux, amour." Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule et nous restâmes assis, juste contents d'être ensemble, jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à poser des doux baisers dans mon cou. Je bougeai sous elle. "Peut-être que tu devrais arrêter." Elle continua à m'embrasser. "Dois-je comprendre que tu veux quelque chose? "

Elle hocha la tête. "C'était trop long." Je la pris dans mes bras et la portai dans notre chambre, semant nos vêtements en chemin. "Beaucoup trop long." Je la posai sur le lit et m'allongeai sur elle, l'embrassant passionnément. Je glissai en elle et nous nous sentîmes finalement complets pour la première fois depuis le Maine. Nous fîmes l'amour pendant des heures, perdus dans l'autre et ensemble de nouveau.

 _ **Bella**_

Après une nuit passée à nous aimer et renouer l'un avec l'autre, nous étions prêts à aller voir le reste de la famille. Je ne pouvais pas croire à quel point c'était calme ici sans Alice et Emmett. Ils me manquaient tous mais ces deux-là en particulier. Après la douche et les jeux dans la douche, une fois habillés nous partîmes pour la maison principale. Il y avait un paquet devant la porte et Edward sourit quand il le ramassa.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

Il rit. "C'est pour Emmett, tu le verras bien assez tôt." J'étais perplexe mais je le suivis dans la maison. Jasper et Emmett étaient engagés dans une bataille épique de Halo, Alice était assise devant sa machine à coudre à concocter une nouvelle tenue. Espérons que ce n'était pas pour moi. Rosalie feuilletait un magazine de voitures et Esmée et Carlisle étaient en train de lire. C'était tellement merveilleux d'être de nouveau ensemble, je le sentais, nous étions au complet. Rose leva les yeux et me fit un sourire, que je lui rendis. Je ne voulais pas me sentir mal à l'aise avec elle. Nous avions discuté et nous allions essayer de respecter le point de vue de l'autre.

Alice bondit et jeta ses bras autour de moi. "Bella! Bonjour, désolée pour hier mais j'avais besoin d'un peu de temps avec Jazzy." Je l'embrassai et j'essayai de sortir les images de chaînes et de menottes de ma tête en les imaginant ensemble. Il y avait des trucs que je ne voulais pas savoir.

"Pas de problème, Alice, je sais comment c'est."

Elle rit et me poussa du coude. "Je parie que tu le sais." Je soupirai, rien ne pouvait être sacré dans cette famille.

Edward interrompit mes ruminations. "Hey, Em, il y a un paquet pour toi!" Le visage d'Emmett s'illumina, il fit une pause avec le jeu et courut pour arracher la boite des mains d'Edward. Alice ricana tranquillement à côté de moi.

"C'est quoi? Je n'ai rien commandé!" Plutôt que d'attendre une réponse, il déchira le paquet sans ménagement. Quelque chose de petit commença à tomber mais il l'attrapa. Il prit une profonde respiration et se tourna vers notre petite sœur, la foudroyant du regard. Il n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi effrayant ou aussi vampire qu'en ce moment et instinctivement je reculai. "Comment peux-tu?"

Alice resta stoïque, souriant gentiment au lieu de se recroqueviller sous la silhouette colossale d'Emmett. "C'était facile, pas besoin d'avoir la force de vampire pour arracher ses membres." Membres? De quoi parlent-ils? Je vis ce qu'Emmett serrait dans sa main et je vis la jambe d'une poupée avec une chaussure Nike au pied. Oh non, c'était Emmett Junior.

"Tu as tué Emmett Junior!" cria-t-il, sa voix fit trembler la pièce. La télé commença à vaciller et Jasper courut pour la sauver. Edward m'éloigna d'Alice, je suppose au cas où la colère d'Emmett deviendrait physique.

Alice était totalement indifférente au sujet de la figure menaçante planant au-dessus d'elle. "Je t'avais dit que j'aurais ma revanche."

"Où est le reste de son corps, Alice? Je le veux entier, maintenant!"

"Je crains que ce soit impossible. C'est dispersé par ci, par là et partout. Je crains d'avoir oublié où j'ai mis un morceau ou deux."

"Tu n'oublies jamais rien, Alice!" rugit-il. Je commençais à craindre qu'il fasse un AVC tellement il était en colère mais en y réfléchissant il ne pouvait pas. "Je veux que mon fils soit rassemblé maintenant ou ..." il regarda dans la pièce et ses yeux brillèrent de joie en voyant la machine à coudre. Avant qu'il puisse la prendre, Alice l'attrapa et la plaça dans les mains de Jasper. "Bon sang." Il commença à chercher autre chose pour la menacer, quand Rosalie se plaça devant lui. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle avait regardé l'échange en silence.

"Que veux-tu dire… ton fils?" Si les cris d'Emmett étaient effrayants, le ton glacé de Rosalie était pétrifiant. Je regardai Edward qui ne cacha pas son sourire. Tout le monde dans la famille semblait s'intéresser au drame, même Esmée et Carlisle observaient avec un intérêt passionné.

Le visage renfrogné d'Emmett se transforma rapidement prenant une expression de remords et de peur. "C'est rien, Rosie. Oublions tout ça." Il essaya de prendre son bras mais elle se déroba.

"Ne m'appelle pas Rosie, Emmett, explique-moi de quoi tu parles!" Sa voix était un sifflement menaçant. Alice rigola, heureuse que l'attention d'Emmett ne soit plus sur elle. Emmett regarda avec inquiétude autour de la pièce, cherchant une échappatoire mais ne trouva rien.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il lui dit la vérité. "Quand j'entraînais Bella pour contrôler sa force, j'utilisai des poupons qui nous ressemblaient, elle devait essayer de les attraper." Rose souleva un sourcil. "Elle les a tous tués sauf Emmett Junior. Il était exactement comme moi et je l'aimais bien alors je l'avais gardé. Maintenant Alice l'a détruit…"

Les lèvres de Rose se contractèrent en un sourire mais Emmett ne le vit pas. Elle reprit rapidement son masque de colère quand il leva les yeux vers elle. "Et pourquoi me l'as-tu caché?"

Il fit trainer ses pieds sur le sol, ressemblant à un enfant qui a fait une bêtise. "Allons, Rosie, tu sais comment tu es au sujet des enfants et des bébés. Je pensais que si tu voyais une poupée qui me ressemble, tu te mettrais en colère. Ou même pire que cela, que tu serais vexée."

Rosalie cligna des yeux de surprise et tendit la main pour prendre la sienne. "Emmett, je ne veux pas te faire sentir comme ça." Elle me jeta un regard et le regarda de nouveau. "Je sais que j'ai dit beaucoup de choses qui te font sentir comme si tu ne me suffisais pas et je suis désolée pour ça. Tu es vraiment tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Parfois je veux plus mais cela ne signifie pas que tu n'es pas assez pour moi."

Beaucoup d'émotions passèrent sur le visage d'Emmett et je voulais pleurer. Il leva une main sur sa joue et la toucha doucement, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne se brise à son contact. "Tu le penses vraiment?"

La main de Rose rejoignit la sienne sur sa joue. "Je le pense. Je ne savais pas ce que mon mécontentement avec cette vie te faisait, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un me le fasse remarquer." Elle me sourit. "Et ça m'a fait réaliser que même si je veux une famille et des enfants, je ne voudrais pas ça sans toi. Tu es mon âme sœur, Emmett." Ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes et je suis sûre qu'ils avaient oublié que nous étions là.

Edward m'attira vers le canapé et je me recroquevillai contre lui, heureuse de voir Emmett et Rosalie avoir un moment comme ça. Ils se séparèrent en se souriant.

"Eh bien, maintenant c'est réglé," Alice frappa dans ses mains et se dirigea vers Jasper pour récupérer sa machine à coudre.

"Pas si vite, Alice. Maintenant que Rose sait pour la poupée, je peux la ressembler et la garder ici. S'il te plaît donne-moi les morceaux."

Son petit visage se fronça et elle secoua énergiquement la tête. "Non, je ne pense pas. Tu as mis Jasper dans l'embarras."

"Oh, allez! Je devais rapidement trouver une explication..." Un regard d'horreur traversa le visage d'Alice et le corps d'Edward se tendit. Elle essaya de parler mais Emmett fut plus rapide.

"Bella avait besoin d'une explication logique pour la clé. Je ne pouvais lui dire ce que Renée avait dit! Et ce n'est pas comme si toi et Jasper n'étiez pas bizarres!" Tous les yeux se posèrent sur moi.

Ma mère? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à voir avec ça? Donc Emmett avait menti?

"Que veux-tu dire, ce que Renée a dit?"

"Euh ..." Emmett regarda autour de lui mais personne ne l'aida. "Je ne sais pas ce que je voulais dire, tu me connais, je dis des bêtises tout le temps…"

"Tu as menti à propos d'Alice et de Jasper et des chaînes? Pourquoi?"

"Je ne savais pas que je mentais ..."

"Tu n'as juste pas dit la vérité."

Il fronça les sourcils. "Qu'est-ce que c'est la vérité? Est-ce que il y a des degrés dans l'honnêteté? Comme je l'ai dit, Alice et Jasper sont un peu bizarres c'est tout à fait possible que... "

"Tu m'as menti." Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il m'ait menti et qu'ils étaient tous au courant. J'étais en colère et blessée et… laissée de côté une fois de plus.

"Je ne voulais pas mentir, c'était tout simplement mieux que l'alternative."

"Quelle alternative?" Je croisai les bras et le regardai, la colère l'emportant sur tout le reste.

"Tu ferais mieux de lui dire, Emmett, il n'y a plus d'échappatoire maintenant." Alice me regarda anxieuse, sans doute après avoir vu ma réaction à tout ce qui allait suivre.

"Je ne veux pas." Emmett croisa ses bras comme moi. Je vis que tout le monde était nerveux et inquiet, y compris Edward.

Le fait qu'il sache ce que les autres me cachaient fit déborder le vase.

"Merde, Emmett, dis-le moi maintenant!" criai-je aussi bien avec ma voix qu'avec mon esprit, fatiguée du fait qu'ils m'aient tous menti.

"Très bien! Ta mère a dit à Edward au moment de votre mariage que le clitoris était la clé pour te faire passer un bon moment - sexuellement si tu comprends ce que je veux dire?" Je restai bouche bée. Renée avait fait cela? J'étais mortifiée. Je ne pouvais même pas l'appeler pour lui crier dessus maintenant car elle pensait que j'étais morte. Cela me mit encore plus en colère, ne pas pouvoir me défouler.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, nous l'avons tous entendu parce que tu sais bien que notre ouïe est excellente et j'ai fait une chanson sur le clitoris qui est la clé. Tu m'as peut-être entendu la chanter? "

Chanter? La seule chose qu'il n'ait jamais chantée était ... " _Le fermier dans son pré?_ Tu as détourné une chanson enfantine en une chanson sexuelle? Tu es malade, Emmett."

Il leva les mains de frustration. "Je ne suis pas malade! C'est hilarant! Tu as bien vu le visage d'Edward chaque fois que nous avons parlé de la clé devant lui? Il était gêné comme l'enfer! C'était super, nous ne pouvons pas souvent nous moquer de lui, parce qu'il l nous voit venir mais avec toi ici, tout ce que nous avions à faire était de parler de la clé. C'était parfait!"

Je ne savais pas quoi dire ou faire. Je commençai à trembler, que ce soit à cause de la colère ou de la gêne, je ne pouvais pas le dire, parce que les deux était étroitement liés. Et avec la trahison. Comment Edward avait pu me faire cela? Comment avait-il pu les laisser se moquer de moi et ça à maintes reprises? Je reculai et me levai.

"Donc, chaque fois que le mot clé a fait surface, vous avez tous ris de moi?"

Emmett me regarda avec méfiance. "Je ne dirais pas que nous rions _de_ toi, plus _avec_ toi?"

"Sauf que je ne riais pas, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que j'étais la seule à ne pas comprendre la plaisanterie!"

"Eh bien non, mais ..."

"Et voilà pourquoi tu m'a donné ce livre!"

"Eh bien oui, mais ..."

"Et voilà pourquoi tu t'es bien amusé quand j'ai demandé à Edward de m'aider à trouver ma clé? " Oh l'humiliation, cette conversation sous ce nouvel éclairage... Je voulais mourir encore une fois.

"Oui." Il arrêta d'essayer de trouver un autre mot parce que je ne voulais pas le laisser faire.

"Et voilà pourquoi tu as rigolé à propos du piercing, quand j'ai dit qu'Alice l'avait trouvé pour moi? "

"Oui."

Je me tournai vers Alice. "Et toi tu l'as choisi pour pouvoir bien rire avec le reste de la famille?"

"Eh bien en partie mais je pensais vraiment que ce serait mignon sur toi!"

"Mais tu me l'as fait porter spécifiquement l'autre jour pour faire rire tout le monde. **De moi**. "

Ses yeux brillaient de tristesse. "Non pas de toi, Bella, jamais de toi. Nous voulions simplement nous amuser un peu."

"Oui, eh bien, je suis contente que vous vous amusiez tous à mes dépends." Je devais sortir de là avant de dire ou faire quelque chose que je pourrais regretter plus tard.

"Amour, je suis désolé, j'aurais dû ..." Il parlait enfin. Il n'avait rien dit jusque là. Je refusais de regarder son beau visage, sachant que si je le voyais cela affaiblirait sûrement la colère que j'avais le droit de ressentir en ce moment.

"Oui, Edward, tu aurais dû! Je ne veux pas l'entendre en ce moment. Comment as-tu pu me faire ça?"

"Bella, je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser, je ne pensais pas..." Je pouvais entendre le regret dans son ton mais ça ne me suffisait pas en ce moment.

"Non, tu ne pensais pas! Tu n'as rien dit et tu les as laissés se moquer de moi. Oh tu as symboliquement protesté ici ou là, mais je me souviens que tu riais. Tu riais _avec eux…_!"

Il fit un pas vers moi et je reculai. Je ne voulais pas le laisser me toucher. Sa magie ne marcherait pas cette fois. Je sentis une vague de calme venir de Jasper et je le foudroyai du regard.

"Ne t'avise pas! Je suis autorisée à être en colère en ce moment, Jasper! Tu n'as pas le droit de me priver de ça!" Je sentis le calme de nouveau venir sur moi, il ne m'écoutait pas." N'utilise pas ton pouvoir sur moi, Jasper Hale!" Il recula, surpris.

Je regardai Esmée, qui me regardait tristement et Carlisle qui était confus.

"Vous le saviez aussi?"

Ils acquiescèrent. "Je m'en doutais. Je vais y aller maintenant." Je regardai Edward, son expression était peinée comme s'il brûlait vif. Une partie de moi voulait aller vers lui mais j'avais besoin d'être seule. "Ne t'avise pas de me suivre." Je fis un pas vers la porte et je ris presque quand je vis que mon piercing était justement la petite clé ridicule. Oh l'ironie! Je l'enlevai et jetai à Emmett. Il l'attrapa habilement. "Puisque tu es tellement fasciné par ma clé, pourquoi ne pas la garder?"

Il secoua la tête. "Bella…"

"Mieux encore, avale-la. De cette façon, elle sera toujours avec toi!" Il me regarda d'un air absent. "Tu as entendu?! Avale-la!" Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas qu'il le fasse mais il le fit, ouvrant la bouche et avalant la clé. C'était bizarre. Je me tournai vers Edward. "Je te le répète, ne me suis pas!"

Dans notre maison j'allais à la bibliothèque. Là, le stupide livre d'Emmett attira mon attention et je le jetai dans la cheminée, allumant le feu et le regardant brûler puis, je jetai un regard autour, en colère à la recherche d'autres choses à détruire mais je ne voulais pas endommager les vrais livres. Mes yeux tombèrent sur une photo de mariage d'Edward et moi et je voulais la prendre mais je me ressaisis. J'étais en colère contre lui, profondément blessée par lui mais je ne pouvais pas détruire nos photos de mariage. Que pouvais-je faire pour lui faire aussi mal qu'il m'avait fait? Je vis le piano. Je pouvais le détruire. Ce serait si facile. Il n'y avait rien qu'il aimait plus que ce piano à part moi, si jamais il m'aimait.

Non, ça n'était pas juste. Je savais qu'il m'aimait, je ne pouvais pas comprendre pourquoi il les avait laissés se moquer de moi pendant des mois. Je me jetai sur le canapé et regardai le feu. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir dérangeant ma contemplation destructrice. "Je t'avais dit de me laisser tranquille!"

"Tu as dit à Edward de te laisser seule et il le fait. Je suis ici pour te parler." Rose scruta la pièce, me regardant avec méfiance.

"Que peux-tu me dire? Jusqu'à hier tu me haïssais plus que tout. Je suis sûre que tu as bien apprécié de te moquer de moi!"

Rose se percha sur l'accoudoir du canapé et haussa les épaules. "C'était amusant, je ne vais pas le nier."

Je soupirai. "Pourquoi es-tu ici, Rose? Que peux-tu éventuellement me dire pour arranger les choses? "

"Je n'aurai rien à dire si tu arrêtais de te mettre dans un état pareil et tu verrais ce qui s'est vraiment passé là-bas."

"Que veux-tu dire?"

"Bella, penses-tu qu'ils auraient pris la peine de se moquer de toi si tu ne faisaient pas partie de la famille?"

"Oui."

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. "Vraiment?"

"Emmett se moque de tout le monde."

Elle rit. "Oui, mais le fait-il à plusieurs reprises?"

"Comment puis-je le savoir, il n'y a pas assez longtemps que je vis avec vous."

Elle sourit triomphalement. "Oui, exactement, et voilà pourquoi tu dois m'écouter."

"Continue."

"Qu'on le veuille ou pas, voici comment fonctionne cette famille. Nous sommes tout le temps ensemble. Nous nous connaissons aussi bien que surhumainement possible. Encore plus avec Alice et Edward dans la famille."

Je tressaillis à la mention de son nom. Elle plissa les yeux. "Voilà ce qui te bouleverse le plus, non? Le rôle d'Edward dans tout cela?"

Je hochai la tête et elle continua. "Bella, tu es folle, te rends-tu compte qu'il t'a protégée tout ce temps? Je veux dire, tu le connais, non? Edward Cullen, le gars qui t'a sauvée d'une camionnette, le gars qui t'a empêchée d'être assassinée à Port Angeles et Phœnix. Le gars qui t'a épousée? Surprotecteur pourrait tout aussi bien être son deuxième prénom."

"Oui et alors?"

"Alors, penses-tu qu'il voulait que tu saches ce que ta mère lui avait dit ? Penses-tu qu'il ne savait pas à quel point tu te sentirais humiliée si tu savais qu'elle lui a dit comment te faire plaisir sexuellement et que notre famille a tout entendu? Pouvais-tu honnêtement nous confronter ensuite, en particulier _ton toi humain_? Tu aurais été de la couleur d'une tomate près de nous." C'était vrai, j'aurais été mortifiée.

"Mais je suis toujours humiliée."

"Et si cela ne tenait qu'à Edward, tu ne l'aurais jamais su. Non pas parce qu'il aime qu'on se moque de toi mais parce qu'il voulait t'empêcher de te sentir blessée. Tu sais comment il est, Bella."

Je haussai les épaules. Je le savais, mais ce n'était pas plus facile à digérer.

"D'ailleurs, nous ne nous sommes pas vraiment moqués de toi, nous nous moquions de lui."

"Comment?"

"Sais-tu combien c'est difficile de faire une farce à un télépathe? Bien sûr, tu ne le sais pas, il ne peut pas lire tes pensées! Mais le reste de nous ne peut rien garder secret, alors pour une fois nous avions enfin quelque chose pour le taquiner, quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas arrêter, et que nous pouvions utiliser contre lui et c'était super."

Je mordis ma lèvre en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle disait. "Alors, tu veux dire que vous vous moquiez de nous deux? "

Elle rit. "Évidemment!".

"Il aurait dû me le dire."

"Peut-être qu'il aurait dû mais tu aurais dû lui dire comment tu te sentais à propos de ta fausse mort, n'est-ce pas?" Je la regardais. "Nous gardons tous les choses de nos conjoints, Bella, en particulier les choses qui pourrait les blesser. Tu m'as aidé à voir que je faisais du mal à Emmett en ne gardant pas certaines choses pour moi alors pourquoi ne vois-tu pas qu'Edward voulait juste te protéger?"

"Je sais, je sais. Tu as raison. Et je sais qu'il ne cherchait pas à me faire du mal. Edward ne pourrait jamais me blesser exprès. C'est juste que je suis gênée. Je le suis toujours!"

"Nous sommes tous gênés dans cette famille, ça fait partie du contrat que tu as signé. Sais-tu ce qui est génial là-dedans? "

"Quoi?"

"Tu as une quantité infinie de temps pour te venger, une éternité pour intriguer, planifier, compiler les choses avec lesquelles tu pourras les faire chanter."

C'était amusant. Je lui souris. "Tu marques un point là."

"Bien sûr que oui!" Elle sourit triomphalement et se leva. "C'est un bon début. Chacun d'entre eux est en train de bouder à la maison, se sentant mal du fait qu'ils se sont moqués de toi."

"Peut-être que je vais les laisser souffrir un peu." Rose sourit en signe d'approbation.

"Ils le méritent. Sauf ..." Edward. Même si cela me faisait terriblement mal qu'il n'ait rien dit, je ne pouvais vraiment pas lui en vouloir. Si la situation était inversée, j'aurais fait la même chose.

"Merci d'être venue me parler, Rose. Tu m'as beaucoup aidée."

"Je te retourne la faveur. Je n'avais pas vu Emmett sourire comme ça depuis très longtemps…"

"Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ait avalé cette clé…"

Rose fronça les sourcils. "Moi non plus, il devait vraiment se sentir mal. Je vais voir s'il l'a faite sortir ou pas."

Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. "Peux-tu dire à Edward de rentrer à la maison?"

Elle hocha la tête. "Bien sûr. Ne sois pas trop dure avec lui mais pas trop facile non plus. Tu es la seule à pouvoir le bloquer… alors termine en beauté! "Je ris en la regardant partir et attendant mon mari avec impatience.

* * *

 _ **Oh Emmett… mais au moins Bella sait pour la clé.**_

 _ **La prochaine fois ils vont avoir des visiteurs et on saura peut-être plus sur le don de Bella.**_

 _ **Avez-vous une idée?**_

 _Les publications sont moins fréquentes pendant les vacances mais_

 _Vous pouvez aller sur_

fics(tiret)traduction(point)com

 _pour lire nos autres traductions inédites_

 _Bonne fin de semaine!_


	35. Chapter 35

.

 **Chapitre 35**

 _ **Edward**_

Je regardai, impuissant, Bella claquer la porte. Je voulais lui courir après, mais je savais qu'elle avait besoin de temps. Chaque mot qu'elle avait dit était comme un coup de poignard. Ça aurait été mieux si je lui avais parlé dès le début de ce que Renée m'avait dit. Elle aurait été gênée puis elle serait passée à autre chose. En ce moment, elle se sentait trahie et c'était de ma faute. Je me laissai tomber de nouveau sur le canapé enfouissant mon visage dans mes mains.

"Hey mec, ne devrais-tu pas aller après elle? Habituellement quand il y tempête au large elles veulent qu'on leur coure après en rampant." Je levai les yeux au ciel, au conseil plutôt inutile d'Emmett. Lorsque Bella disait qu'elle voulait être seule, elle le pensait vraiment.

Rosalie se leva de son siège. "Je vais lui parler." Ça prendrait du temps pour s'habituer à cette nouvelle dynamique entre Rose et Bella, où elles ne vont pas juste se tolérer mais s'asseoir et discuter.

"Rosie, peut-être que tu ferais mieux de laisser ..."

"Emmett, de nous tous, je suis celle dont elle s'attend que je me sois moquée d'elle. Elle ne me tiendra pas rigueur comme pour vous." Je soupirai, sachant qu'elle avait raison.

Nous étions proches de Bella et nous l'avions laissé tomber.

Une fois Rose partie, nous restâmes silencieux avant qu'Alice n'en puisse plus. Elle était en colère contre elle-même. "Je suis terrible comme meilleure amie et sœur. Je n'aurais jamais dû acheter ce piercing. J'ai ri quand je l'ai pris!"

Emmett soupira et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil que Rose avait quitté. "Nous voulions juste nous amuser, Alice. Je pense qu'une fois qu'elle sera calmée, Bella réalisera que c'était drôle."

Je passai une main dans mes cheveux. "Elle vous pardonnera." Bella avait un grand cœur. "C'est avec moi qu'elle aura le plus de difficultés."

Esmée se déplaça à côté de moi et enroula ses bras autour de mes épaules.

"Elle te pardonnera, Edward. Elle t'aime."

"Ouais, elle t'a pardonné bien pire..." La voix d'Emmett s'interrompit quand il me vit grimacer.

C'était juste, j'avais fait l'impardonnable et je lui avais menti et brisé le cœur et encore, elle m'avait repris. Sûrement qu'elle me pardonnerait.

Je pouvais entendre Bella et Rose mais je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas les écouter. Ce n'était pas juste de l'écouter. Elle me dirait ce qu'elle avait besoin de me dire quand elle serait prête.

"Hey, Emmett, pourquoi diable as-tu avalé cette clé?" demanda Alice. Dans toute cette confusion, je n'avais plus pensé à cela.

Emmett avait l'air aussi perplexe que nous, haussant ses épaules géantes. "Je ne sais pas, c'était involontaire ou un truc comme ça? Elle m'a dit de le faire et je l'ai fait? Peut-être qu'inconsciemment je voulais le faire pour elle."

C'était une bonne explication.

Carlisle secoua la tête. "Ça ne va pas être bon quand la clé remontera."

"Non, ça ne va pas être facile mais je le mérite." Il me regarda tristement. "Je ne voulais pas lui faire de la peine, Edward. Je voulais simplement m'amuser."

"Je sais." _Ça ne peut pas être ça, n'est-ce pas? Elle ne peut pas. Non, certainement pas. Peut-être qu'elle est vraiment un bouclier_ ... Les pensées de Jasper s'interrompirent brusquement quand il remarqua que je le regardais. "A quoi penses-tu, Jas?"

Il avait l'air mal à l'aise quand tout le monde le regarda. "Je n'ai pas arrêté d'utiliser mon don quand elle m'a demandé de le faire."

Carlisle se pencha en avant avec impatience. "Que veux-tu dire?"

"Quand Bella a crié que je devais cesser d'utiliser mon pouvoir sur elle, je ne voulais pas et je ne l'ai pas fait."

Emmett rit. "Eh bien, tu as dû arrêter parce qu'elle était toujours en colère."

"Tu crois qu'elle t'a bloqué?" J'étais fasciné. Et si le pouvoir de ma Bella commençait à se manifester?

Il secoua la tête. "Je ne sais pas, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle m'a dit d'arrêter et je l'ai fait."

"Mec, c'est bizarre. Mais c'est bon pour notre petite sœur, il était temps qu'elle fasse du vaudou! "

"Nous ne savons toujours pas grand-chose et je doute que Bella le sache. Peut-être que je devrais appeler Eléazar. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment la lire quand elle était humaine mais peut-être maintenant, il sera en mesure de nous dire exactement quel est son pouvoir." Carlisle sortit son portable.

"Ils vont venir. Ils ne sont pas très loin. Il semble que Kate ait rencontré quelqu'un et ils voulaient aller à Washington DC pour s'imprégner de l'histoire. Ils avaient l'intention de nous rendre visite," dit Alice. Carlisle les appela et nos cousins décidèrent de se diriger au nord, sans Kate et son nouveau compagnon, Garrett. Je soupirai, souhaitant que Tanya reste avec eux. Bella était déjà assez irritée sans sa présence. "Alice?"

Elle ferma les yeux et regarda vers le futur mais aucun de nous deux ne vit grand-chose dans ses visions.

"Il semblerait que Tanya n'ait pas pris sa décision… si elle veut causer des ennuis ou non."

"Génial." Peut-être que si Bella me parlait avant qu'ils n'arrivent, nous pourrions filer d'ici.

Alice rigola. "Je ne vois pas ça arriver." Bien sûr que non.

Emmett sourit. "Peut-être qu'elle va te draguer et Bella va la faire frire!" Malgré toutes les preuves du contraire, Em avait toujours l'espoir que Bella avait un don offensif.

Jasper avait l'air troublé mais avant que je puisse lui demander, Rose arriva, un sourire satisfait sur le visage. "Tu es autorisé à rentrer à la maison, cher frère. Voilà pour moi. Le reste dépend de toi." J'étais debout instantanément, sans un regard en arrière. J'entendis Jasper et Emmett commencer à parier mais je me fichais de l'enjeu. Tout ce que je voulais c'était être avec ma femme.

Je la trouvai comme d'habitude, assise en face de la cheminée dans la bibliothèque, regardant les flammes lécher les bûches. Elle ne tourna pas la tête quand j'entrai et m'assis dans le fauteuil. Nous restâmes silencieux pendant deux minutes mais j'avais l'impression que c'était deux décennies.

Elle finit par tourner la tête et me regarder et j'observai son beau visage dans la lueur du feu. Il y avait quelques mois, elle aurait eu des larmes sur son visage ou de la couleur sur ses joues et j'aurais su exactement ce qu'elle ressentait. Maintenant, son expression était impassible et son esprit silencieux. Je ne pouvais que spéculer à quoi elle pensait. C'était tellement frustrant.

"Bella, je suis désolé. Je sais que j'aurais dû te le dire plus tôt mais..." Elle leva une main et je me sentis incertain.

"Tu ne t'es pas moqué de moi?" C'était une question plus qu'une déclaration et j'entrevis cette fille peu sûre d'elle que j'avais connue à Forks, celle qui doutait que je pouvais autant m'aimer qu'elle m'aimait. Je me détestais pour mettre cette incertitude de nouveau dans sa tête. Je fus à côté d'elle en un instant, saisissant ses mains dans les miennes, la laissant sentir notre électricité à mon contact.

"Non, amour, non. Je ne pourrais jamais me moquer de toi!"

"Mais tu as ri parfois."

Je soupirai et hochai la tête. "Je ne pouvais pas toujours m'en empêcher. Tu répondais innocemment à propos des clés et cela pouvait être interprété d'une manière totalement différente."

Elle gémit et essaya de libérer ses mains, sans doute pour cacher son visage. Je tins ferme, elle pouvait bien sûr se libérer mais elle s'abstenait. "Les choses que j'aie dites! J'ai dit qu'Alice avait trouvé la clé pour moi!" C'était l'un des trucs qui m'avaient fait rire mais pas cette fois. Elle fronça les sourcils. "Est-ce que je n'ai pas dit que tu as trouvé ma clé avant notre premier rendez-vous? Après notre lune de miel?"

"Si, amour."

Elle plissa ses yeux de miel. "Ont-ils caché mes clés exprès?"

"Bah ouais." Je ne savais pas quoi dire ou faire, allait-elle être en colère de nouveau?

"Emmett est un homme mort. Je vais aider Alice à disperser Emmett Junior partout sur le continent américain. Il ne trouvera jamais les morceaux…" Je ris de soulagement, sa colère n'était pas dirigée contre moi.

"Nous avons régler ce truc, je peux te le dire."

Elle hocha la tête. "J'ai entendu un grand fracas en m'éloignant. C'était toi je parie?"

"Oui. Je me suis battu avec Emmett et Jasper."

Elle a souri. "As-tu gagné?"

"Emmett oui. Jasper et moi, comme d'habitude, égalité."

"Eh bien, au moins tu en as eu un des deux."

"J'irai me battre avec les deux maintenant, si ça devait améliorer les choses."

Elle secoua tristement la tête. "Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Ils s'amusaient juste, je ne peux pas vraiment les blâmer. "

Je baissai ma tête. "Tu peux me blâmer moi."

Elle libéra ses mains et les passa dans mes cheveux. "Je ne te blâme pas." Je levai la tête, surpris mais vis dans ses yeux qu'elle le pensait vraiment. "Rose m'a fait remarquer que tu as juste essayé de me protéger." Merci mon Dieu pour Rosalie. Ai-je vraiment pensé ça? Je ne me sentais pas souvent comme ça mais j'étais reconnaissant qu'elle ait parlé avec Bella. "Bella, tu sais que je ne pourrais jamais te faire du mal exprès. Je savais que tu serais embarrassée si tu savais que toute ma famille avait entendu quelque chose d'aussi intime. Alors je n'ai rien dit."

"Mais tu m'as en quelque sorte avertie, quand je t'ai demandé ce soir-là dans la prairie."

"Je t'ai dit que tu ne voudrais pas vraiment l'entendre."

"Et tu avais raison, je n'aurais pas voulu. Il n'y avait pas moyen que je puisse faire l'amour ce soir-là si j'avais eu les paroles de ma mère dans ma tête. Le fait que tu pouvais…."

"En dit long sur tout l'amour que je ressens pour toi." Je caressai sa mâchoire et elle ferma les yeux, absorbant mon contact. J'étais tellement reconnaissant qu'elle n'ait pas reculé.

Je débattis comment lui dire mais Bella semblait bien avoir accepté ce que je lui avais dit jusque là. "De plus, elle avait raison. "

Elle écarquilla les yeux. "Quoi?"

Je lui fis mon demi-sourire, celui qui la faisait toujours fondre. "J'ai appliqué les conseils de ta mère et bien ... cela a marché."

Bella resta bouche bée pendant quelques minutes puis laissa échapper un rire, suivi par des torrents de rires. Je la rejoignis dans son hilarité, ravi d'avoir pu la faire rire.

Quand elle se calma, elle prit quelques respirations profondes. "Oui, ça a marché. J'espère que tu n'entends pas la voix de ma mère quand nous faisons l'amour maintenant."

Je me penchai en avant, l'embrassant doucement, ses lèvres étaient douces sous les miennes. "Non, je n'entends que toi et moi quand nous faisons l'amour. Je ne suis plus nerveux."

"Je suis contente."

"Tout comme moi." J'essayai de l'embrasser à nouveau, espérant lui montrer que je disais la vérité, mais elle mit sa paume contre ma poitrine et me repoussa. Je fronçai les sourcils. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? "

"Rien mais je dois dire encore une chose." C'était trop facile, même pour quelqu'un d'aussi indulgent que Bella.

"Ok, qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Tu m'as promis de ne plus jamais me cacher des choses." Elle avait raison, j'avais promis et j'avais brisé cette promesse. "Je t'ai dit que même si c'est pour me protéger, il ne fallait pas garder les choses pour toi, tu te souviens? "Je regardai mes genoux, honteux de croiser son regard. "Oui. Je suis désolé, mon amour. Je ne voulais pas rompre cette promesse. Je pensais vraiment que je faisais pour le mieux."

Elle mit l'un de ses petits doigts sous mon menton, ses yeux dans les miens. "Je vais te demander de faire cette promesse et cette fois, peu importe de quoi tu veux me protéger tu tiens ta promesse." Était-ce vraiment aussi simple que ça? Elle était vraiment un ange et je ne la méritai pas.

Je rencontrai son regard et dis les mots qu'elle voulait et je les pensais vraiment : "Je promets que je ne te cacherai plus jamais quelque chose."

Son sourire se refléta dans ses yeux cette fois. "Alors j'accepte tes excuses." Elle m'embrassa, un vrai baiser rempli d'amour et de pardon. Je me perdis en elle. J'étais tellement perdu, qu'il me fallut plusieurs secondes pour noter que nous n'étions plus habillés. Bella était sur mes genoux, à califourchon et je me trouvais à l'intérieur d'elle me déplaçant sans le savoir.

Sa peau de porcelaine scintillait dans la lueur du feu tandis qu'elle jetait sa tête en arrière me chevauchant. Je pressai mes lèvres sur ce cou gracieux alors que mes mains étaient sur ses seins.

"Edward," murmura-t-elle dans un gémissement rauque.

"Oui, amour?"

"Je pense que tu devrais tourner la clé. Maintenant." Je ris et me précipitai pour le faire, appuyant mes doigts sur son endroit sensible. Ses gémissements devinrent plus forts, elle roula ses hanches plus vite contre les miennes. Je bougeai mes doigts plus vite et elle commença à bouger, ses cuisses claquant contre les miennes. Elle se resserra autour de moi et je finis avec elle.

Elle s'effondra, sa tête sur mon épaule, nos corps toujours liés.

"Peut-être que nous devrions nous engueuler plus souvent…!" suggéra Bella avec un petit rire, embrassant mon cou.

"Peut-être que nous devrions juste faire l'amour à la place."

Elle pencha la tête en arrière et sourit paresseusement. "Voilà qui est mieux."

"Je pense aussi."

"Edward?" murmura-t-elle dans mon cou.

"Oui, amour?"

"Je suis heureuse de connaitre l'histoire de la clé."

"Pourquoi donc?"

"Ça me fait me sentir un peu comme si ma mère était toujours avec moi."

Je passai mes doigts dans ses cheveux. "Elle sera toujours avec toi, Bella."

"Je sais mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Je voudrais pouvoir prendre le téléphone et l'engueuler pour avoir parlé de notre vie sexuelle comme ça. Je suis mal à l'aise mais c'est juste Renée, tu sais?"

"Je sais exactement ce que tu veux dire. Je ne peux plus entendre le mot clé sans repenser à cette discussion et à toi."

Elle rit, la vibration chatouillant mon cou et mon corps recommença à frémir pour elle. "Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter ça, ma chérie. Nous n'avons pas de temps pour un autre round."

Elle recula et fronça les sourcils. "Pourquoi?"

Je soupirai, détestant gâcher ce moment. "Carmen, Eléazar et Tanya seront bientôt ici."

Le froncement de sourcils s'accentua. "Pourquoi?"

Je passai mon pouce sur sa joue. Elle se cambra contre moi et je ravalai un gémissement tandis que mon corps réagit. "Carlisle les a appelé. Nous pensons qu'il est temps de découvrir ton pouvoir."

Elle souffla et croisa les bras. "Je n'ai pas de pouvoir."

"Si tu en as un. Jasper en est convaincu. Tu n'as pas été affectée par son pouvoir ce soir."

"Ce n'est pas ça, j'étais trop en colère pour que ça marche."

"Non, tu lui as dit d'arrêter et il ne l'a pas fait mais ça n'a pas marché."

Elle fronça les sourcils. "C'est bizarre."

"Oui. Ils étaient à Washington DC et voulaient nous rendre visite de toute façon."

"Oui, mais Tanya?" le béguin d'antan de Tanya pour moi dérangeait encore Bella, même si je n'avais jamais envisagé d'être impliqué avec elle. Ça me stupéfiait qu'elle doute encore d'être assez bien pour moi.

"Nous ne pouvions pas exactement lui interdire de venir, n'est-ce pas?"

Elle fit une moue adorable et je l'embrassai. "Je suppose que non," murmura-t-elle pendant que je l'embrassais. Elle recula et descendit de mes genoux. Sa présence me manqua immédiatement.

"Où vas-tu?"

"Si je dois voir Tanya et les autres je dois me doucher puis chasser."

"Veux-tu que je vienne avec toi?"

Elle secoua la tête. "Je pense que j'ai besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour m'éclaircir les idées avant de faire face à la famille."

"Es-tu sûre d'aller bien?"

Elle sourit, ébouriffant mes cheveux. Il n'y avait que Bella qui pouvait s'en sortir en faisant ça. "Oui. Je comprends pourquoi tu n'as rien dit mais à partir de maintenant... "

"Je te dis tout."

"Oui."

"Puis-je au moins prendre la douche avec toi?"

Elle se mordit la lèvre et resta silencieuse pendant un long moment. "Je suppose." Coquine. Je la soulevai dans mes bras et la portai dans la douche.

 _ **Bella**_

Après avoir pris la douche et plus de plaisir avec Edward, je mis une robe blanche sans manche, mi-longue et une ceinture. Un coup d'œil sur l'étiquette me dit que c'était Prada et je secouai la tête. Alice. Pourtant, je voulais paraître bien et la robe m'allait bien. Je me lançai dans les bois et attrapai l'odeur d'un troupeau de cerfs. Ce n'était pas exactement ce que je voulais mais ça irait.

Je pris deux grands mâles et bu à ma faim puis j'errai vers le ruisseau à proximité et j'entrai dans l'eau jusqu'aux mollets. J'avais probablement réagi de manière excessive à propos de ce truc de clé. Maintenant que j'avais eu le temps de réfléchir, cela avait du sens que les autres aient apprécié de pouvoir taquiner Edward. Ils n'avaient pas le même avantage que moi. Je n'étais pas contente qu'ils se soient moqués de nous pendant des mois mais à leur place j'aurais probablement fait la même chose. Dans quelques années je pourrai aussi me moquer d'eux. J'étais impatiente de pouvoir le faire.

Je sortis de l'eau et partis vers la maison pour voir le clan Denali. Tanya. Avais-je tort de ne pas l'aimer parce qu'elle avait un béguin pour mon mari. Qui ne l'avait pas? Mais elle me dérangeait plus que quiconque, probablement parce qu'elle connaissait Edward depuis très longtemps et parce qu'elle était belle, presque aussi belle que Rosalie et c'était intimidant. Je ne doutais pas de l'amour d'Edward mais j'avais encore ce sentiment d'insécurité en moi. Je savais qu'il m'aimait mais je ne comprenais pas _pourquoi_.

Je divaguai lentement, sans me presser. J'allai être mise en avant comme l'un des projets scientifiques de Carlisle, tout le monde voudrait voir quel était mon pouvoir et la famille marcherait comme sur des œufs parce que j'étais en colère contre eux. Ça ne serait pas amusant. Je bondis sur un tronc d'arbre et j'accélérai. Le plus tôt je serais là-bas, le plus tôt ils partiraient, je l'espérais. Je courus jusqu'à la pente douce qui conduisait vers la maison et je stoppai net dans mon élan.

Edward et Tanya se tenaient entre les deux maisons, elle avait une main sur son épaule, gesticulant d'une manière extravagante. Je plissai les yeux et je me glissai silencieusement plus près. Je savais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas me sentir, j'étais sous le vent. Je sentis l'odeur de Tanya et fronçai mon nez de dégoût, elle sentait comme une sorte de mauvais parfum français. Avoir ce parfum mélangé avec le miel et le soleil qui était mon Edward me fit voir rouge. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas juste être seule aujourd'hui?

Je m'arrêtai derrière un arbre juste au bord de notre propriété, enfin à portée de voix.

"Alors, où est ta charmante épouse, Edward? Je meurs d'envie de voir Isabella après sa transformation."

"Elle chasse. Elle devrait revenir bientôt." Je pouvais entendre la chaleur dans sa voix quand il parlait de moi et je souris.

"Le mariage est bien comme tu as pensé qu'il serait?"

"Non." Mon sourire fondit, je fronçai les sourcils et j'étais sur le point de le confronter.

"C'est beaucoup mieux. Bella est mon tout. Même si je l'ai entendu et vu dans l'esprit des autres, je ne savais pas que l'amour était aussi puissant." Je souris à ses mots doux. Existait-il un gars plus parfait au monde? Il était à moi, complètement à moi.

"Je suis très heureuse pour toi." N'entendait-il pas le sarcasme dans sa voix?

Edward pencha sa tête sur le côté. "Vraiment ?" Bon, il l'avait entendu. Elle était si fausse.

Tanya soupira et fit tournoyer ses cheveux autour de son doigt. Elle flirte avec lui! Je bouillonnais de rage quand elle toucha de nouveau son bras. "Ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas heureuse pour toi, c'est juste que je suis maintenant la seule à être célibataire." Elle ne voulait pas être avec quelqu'un, elle voulait juste ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir. Je la détestais vraiment.

"Tu veux dire que tu ne peux pas être heureuse pour moi et ta sœur, parce que nous avons finalement trouvé notre moitié? " Bonne question, Edward.

"Je suppose que je suis juste jalouse." Oui, tu l'es. "C'était difficile, de voir Kate tomber amoureuse si fort et si vite."

"Garrett n'est pas un bon gars?"

Elle rit amèrement. "Oh si, il l'est! C'est un type intéressant, il a combattu pendant la Révolution. Jasper et lui devraient vraiment se rencontrer."

"Qu'en est-il d'Irina?"

"Irina est brisée puisque les loups de ta femme ont tué son compagnon. Elle n'est plus amusante de tout." Oh, bien sûr, le petit-ami de sa sœur se fait tuer et elle n'est plus amusante. Je me hérissai à la mention des loups, je suis sûre que tu es désolée qu'ils l'aient empêché de me tuer, Tanya.

"Ce ne sont pas les loups de Bella. Et je ne peux pas présenter des excuses pour leurs actions, je suis reconnaissant qu'ils l'aient sauvée."

"Bien sûr que tu l'es. Je n'en veux pas à ta compagne." Oh que si, tu m'en veux, pourrait-elle être moins sincère? Je regardai le vent souffler ses boucles blondes que je détestais. Je me souvenais quand Edward m'avait parlé d'elle et quand je flippais parce qu'elle était blonde. Edward préfère les brunes.

"Je me demande où Bella peut être?" Edward tourna la tête dans ma direction mais je me glissai derrière l'arbre avant qu'il puisse me voir, du moins je l'espérais. Ce n'est pas bien d'espionner les autres.

"Je suis sûr qu'elle sera là assez vite. Je suis étonnée que sa transformation se soit si bien passée."

"C'est juste ma Bella. Elle est remarquable." La fierté brillait dans sa voix. Je voulais courir et le plaquer au sol et l'avoir de nouveau.

"Et est-ce qu'elle prend soin de tous ses devoirs d'épouse? Parce que je serai plus qu'heureuse d'intervenir si elle est trop occupée avec sa soif de sang pour prendre soin d'autre chose." Elle passa ses doigts le long de son avant-bras en disant cela et je m'imaginai arrachant ces bras de son corps et la battre avec.

Edward se racla la gorge nerveusement s'éloignant d'elle. "Tu n'as pas besoin de te soucier de notre vie sexuelle. Je peux t'assurer que nous faisons très bien sans aucune aide."

Elle rit et son rire ressemblait à des ongles sur un tableau noir. "Eh bien, tu as mon numéro si jamais tu t'ennuies." Ennui? Être ensemble ne serait jamais ennuyeux. Comment osait-elle?

"Je pense que nous devrions rentrer." La voix d'Edward était remplie de dégoût et d'inconfort. Ce fut la seule chose qui la maintenait en vie en ce moment, le fait qu'il n'était pas intéressé par ce qu'elle offrait. Il se tourna vers la porte et Tanya sourit dans ma direction. Elle savait que j'étais ici et elle le faisait quand même? C'est une sorcière maléfique!

J'envoyai valser un gros rocher et tranchai avec un arbre à moitié. Le son me ravit et j'abattis quelques arbres pour faire bonne mesure. Je tempêtai au bord de la forêt pendant quelques minutes, essayant de dominer la colère qui flambait à travers mon corps à cause du comportement de Tanya. Pourquoi faisait-elle ça? Voulait-elle me rendre jalouse? Nous savions toutes les deux qu'Edward ne succomberait jamais à ses avances, je ne pouvais pas comprendre à quoi elle jouait.

Je pris plusieurs inspirations profondes, cherchant à retrouver le calme que j'avais retrouvé plus tôt. Edward était avec moi et ne me quitterait jamais pour Tanya ou quelqu'un d'autre. Je le savais et elle aussi. De toute évidence, elle aimait planter le doute dans l'esprit des gens, probablement parce qu'elle était seule et qu'elle s'ennuyait. Je ne voulais pas la laisser m'atteindre. Je redressai mes épaules marchant vers la maison, prête à lui faire face et à tout ce qui pourrait arriver.

Avant d'aller à l'intérieur, je regardai par la fenêtre du salon pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Emmett et Jasper étaient engagés dans un de leurs tournois Halo. Rosalie feuilletait un magazine et Alice coupait du tissu. Edward était sur le canapé et Tanya et le reste de sa famille n'étaient pas dans le salon. Je pouvais les entendre sur la terrasse avec Carlisle et Esmée. Bien.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers moi quand j'entrai dans la pièce. Edward sourit de soulagement tandis que le reste de ma famille me regardait d'un air pensif.

"Tu es là, amour, as-tu eu une bonne chasse?"

J'allais m'assoir à côté de lui, posant ma tête sur son épaule. Je ne savais pas comment répondre à cette question. La chasse avait été bien mais après… non. "C'était pas mal."

Alice laissa tomber son tissu et courut vers moi. "Bella, je suis tellement désolée. Je ne l'ai pas fait pour me moquer de toi, honnêtement. C'était drôle pour nous mais jamais méchant."

"Je sais, Alice, tout va bien." J'étais juste de mauvaise humeur en voyant Tanya se jeter sur mon mari et je ne voulais pas du tout discuter de cette histoire de clé. C'était stupide et j'avais dépassé cela. Alice m'observa mais ne dit rien.

Emmett posa son jeu pour venir vers moi lentement. "Tu me pardonnes? Je ne voulais pas te rendre triste." Il ressemblait à une peluche triste et géante et je ne voulais plus le faire souffrir.

Je soupirai, ébouriffant ses cheveux. "Oui, Emmett, je te pardonne." Je regardais autour. "Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir un meilleur sens de l'humour."

Le visage triste d'Emmett se transforma en un sourire géant et il me flasha ses fossettes.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas trouver plein de trucs à utiliser contre nous tous au fil du temps."

Je lui souris. "Compte là-dessus."

Jasper me regarda. "Si tu n'es pas en colère à propos de la clé, pourquoi es-tu bouleversée?"

Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas le bloquer comme Edward?

Je haussai les épaules. "Ce n'est rien vraiment, juste de la mauvaise humeur." Tanya choisit ce moment-là pour arriver dans le salon et je me raidis involontairement.

"Tu es là Bella! J'étais impatiente de voir comment tu es devenue." Ses yeux me scrutèrent de haut en bas. "Tu es une belle vampire, n'est-ce pas?" Il y avait de la complaisance dans son ton et je savais qu'elle me trouvait moins bien qu'elle. Je n'avais pas besoin de lire les pensées pour comprendre ce qu'elle pensait, surtout quand elle plissa ses yeux en pensant cela et confirmant mes soupçons.

"Edward le pense certainement." Rosalie éclata de rire et l'agacement passa sur le visage parfait de Tanya.

"Ils disent que l'amour est aveugle. Je suppose que _notre_ Edward est bel et bien comme ça." Elle avait l'audace de passer sa main dans ses cheveux. Mes cheveux. Elle l'avait touché à nouveau. Je ne pouvais pas tolérer ça. Edward bougea sa tête mais j'en eus assez. Je jetai un regard vers les ciseaux d'Alice et je souris.

"Tu as de beaux cheveux Tanya." Elle se pavana à mes paroles, stupide!

"As-tu jamais pensé à les couper?" Je voulais les couper pour elle. Peut-être que les couper était trop gentil, peut-être devrais-je les arracher.

Les yeux d'Alice se troublèrent. "Non, Bella, ne le fais pas!" Je ne savais pas de quoi elle parlait et je m'en fichais. Tout ce que je voyais était une brume rouge alors que je regardais la belle vipère devant moi. Je voulais lui faire du mal. Je voulais l'humilier. La frapper ne semblait pas mal mais je voulais faire quelque chose de durable.

"Les couper? Pourquoi ferai-je ça? Mes cheveux sont sont parfaits."

Je pris les ciseaux de Alice et lui les tendis. "Je pense que tu devrais. Je pense que tu devrais couper tes cheveux, là, tout de suite."

La confusion traversa le visage de Tanya mais elle secoua la tête et dit. "Es-tu folle? J'ai dit non."

Je la dévisageai. "Et moi j'ai dit oui. Allez! Coupe-les! Coupe tes cheveux maintenant!" Je savais qu'elle ne voulait pas le faire mais je le ferai, je devrais pouvoir en couper quelques mèches avant qu'on m'éloigne d'elle.

Alice attrapa mon bras. "Bella, ne le fais pas!" Edward était à côté de moi aussi. Ah, elle avait vu ce que j'avais prévu et Edward aussi. Ça n'avait pas d'importance, j'étais plus forte qu'eux.

Le visage de Tanya devint vide et elle prit les ciseaux. Je la regardai, stupéfaite, soulever les ciseaux vers ses cheveux et commencer à les couper. Pourquoi m'écoute-t-elle? Faisait-elle cela juste pour m'enlever la joie de le faire moi-même?

Carlisle, Esmée, Eleazar et Carmen accoururent au cri d'Alice. Emmett attrapa le bras de Tanya mais le mal était fait, la moitié droite de sa tête était coupé à la garçonne, plus courte que celle d'Alice. L'autre moitié était encore longue. C'était comme sur des photos avant et après.

"Tanya, pour l'amour de Dieu que fais-tu?" Carmen courut vers elle et prit les ciseaux. Ses doigts bougeaient toujours, comme si elle tenait toujours les ciseaux.

"C'est impossible!" haleta Jasper, me regardant comme si j'avais deux têtes.

"Quoi?"

Eléazar s'approcha. "Est-ce que tu lui as fait faire ça?" Lui ai fait faire? Je ne lui ai rien fait faire.

"Je lui ai dit de couper ses cheveux mais je ne le lui ai certainement pas fait faire."

Tout le monde me regarda avec des expressions identiques de choc et d'horreur. "Quoi?"

"Manipulation mentale, ça doit être ça." Jasper secoua la tête en signe d'incrédulité. "Ceci explique cela."

"Explique quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?"

Edward se leva et posa les mains sur mes épaules, les yeux dans les yeux avec un regard de peur et d'émerveillement en même temps. "Bella, tu lui as fait couper les cheveux. Ton pouvoir est la manipulation mentale." Je secouai la tête dans le déni. Cela n'était tout simplement pas possible.

Jasper hocha la tête. "Ça y est! Je n'ai pas arrêté de me servir de mon pouvoir plus tôt, c'est toi qui me l'as fait faire."

Eh bien oui, je lui avais dit de ne pas l'utiliser sur moi mais pour sûr, je ne lui avais rien fait. Il avait arrêté de son plein gré.

"La clé!" s'écria Emmett. "Elle m'a dit d'avaler cette stupide clé et je l'ai fait. Je n'y ai même pas pensé."

"Allez, les gars, c'est sûrement juste une coïncidence!" J'essayai d'être confiante mais ma voix tremblait.

"C'est sans précédent. Pendant toutes mes années à cataloguer des pouvoirs pour les Volturi, je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel." Eléazar me regarda comme si j'étais une bouteille d'eau et qu'il était un homme mourant de soif. "Le pouvoir... Je peux le sentir émanant de toi."

"Es-tu sûr?" demanda Carlisle.

"Oui. Sans aucun doute. C'est la manipulation mentale."

"C'est logique, ne le voyez-vous pas? Même quand elle était humaine, Edward ne pouvait pas rentrer dans sa tête. Tu n'as jamais voulu que quelqu'un puisse connaitre tes pensées réelles, n'est-ce pas? " Je secouai la tête. C'est vrai, je me sentais toujours différente et je voulais garder mes pensées pour moi. "Tu vois, même alors, elle se contrôlait afin que personne ne sache ce qu'elle pense." Les yeux de Jasper brillaient d'excitation." Tu vas être le vampire le plus puissant au monde quand tu apprendras à le contrôler."

Je reculai d'horreur. Je ne voulais pas ça. Je ne veux pas ça. Je voulais juste vivre une vie heureuse avec Edward et ma famille. Le pouvoir et la manipulation mentale n'avaient aucun intérêt pour moi.

Tanya commença crier. Elle laissa tomber les ciseaux et toucha ses cheveux. "Non non! Qu'as-tu fait? Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait faire?" cria-t-elle voulant se jeter moi mais Emmett la tenait.

"Je ne le voulais pas!" criai-je, frustrée. "Je ne veux pas avoir de pouvoir. Je n'ai pas de pouvoir. Elle l'a juste fait!" Edward m'enveloppa dans ses bras et j'appuyai mon visage contre son cou, repoussant des sanglots silencieux. Je voulais juste qu'on me laisse seule.

"Tanya, je peux arranger tes cheveux." Alice lui prit le bras et l'amena dans sa salle de bains et son large éventail de produits de beauté. Je regardai par-dessus l'épaule d'Edward, Tanya qui la suivait, ses épaules tremblant.

"Je ne voulais pas," murmurai-je, cette fois, la défaite dans ma voix. Je ne l'avais pas fait mais il était clair qu'en quelque sorte, je l'avais fait.

"Je sais, amour. Tout va bien. Tu ne pouvais pas te contrôler." Il me souleva et me porta vers le canapé, s'asseyant avec moi sur ses genoux, nous berçant dans un doux va et vient.

"Elle m'a rendue tellement folle, Edward. Je vous ai entendu parler à l'extérieur."

Son balancement se calma. "Tu as entendu ça?"

"Oui. Et elle m'a tellement mise en colère. Elle n'a aucun respect pour moi ou notre mariage."

"Bella, elle est comme ça. Elle flirte mais ça ne signifie rien pour elle." Je secouai la tête à ses mots, la colère me remplissant de nouveau.

"Et plus tôt, quand elle m'a regardé et a dit combien j'étais belle? Qu'est-ce qu'elle pensait?" Il secoua la tête. "Dis-le-moi, Edward." Je pouvais sentir que tout le monde avait les yeux sur moi et je ne voulais pas leur montrer mon irritation.

"Elle pensait qu'elle était plus jolie que toi et elle ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi je te préférais à elle." Je le savais! Il me caressa la joue. "Tu sais que je ne pense pas ça."

"Bien sûr, je sais ça, mais je savais qu'elle pense que je ne suis pas à la hauteur. Et puis elle t'a touché, encore une fois!" Je jetai mes mains en l'air. "Je me suis juré, quand je l'ai vue passer ses doigts sur ton bras, que si elle te touchais encore une fois je ferai quelque chose. Puis elle l'a fait et je... j'ai vu rouge." Je mis ma tête entre mes mains, honteuse.

Carlisle posa une main sur mon épaule. "Bella, personne ne peut te blâmer d'être en colère contre son comportement. Tanya a toujours eu des problèmes avec des limites, surtout avec Edward." Edward bougea inconfortablement." Et tu n'avais pas la moindre idée que tu pouvais lui faire faire couper ses cheveux comme ça." Non, mais je voulais le faire moi-même de toute façon. Alice et Edward le savaient.

Carmen se racla la gorge. "Je suis désolée pour le comportement de Tanya. Nous lui avons demandé de bien se comporter mais elle n'a clairement pas écouté. Cela n'excuse pas tes actions mais je sais que tu ne voulais pas faire ça."

Je me levai des genoux d'Edward me dirigeant vers elle. "Je suis tellement désolée. Je ne sais pas quoi dire." Elle m'attira dans une douce étreinte.

"C'était un accident ma chère, pur et simple. Je ne peux pas dire que Tanya n'avait pas vu venir ça. Elle a mis son nez dans beaucoup trop de relations malgré nos avertissements." Peut-être, mais cela n'excusait pas mon comportement.

Eléazar m'approcha. "Il est très important que tu apprennes comment utiliser et contrôler ton pouvoir, Bella. Ton pouvoir ne s'est manifesté pour le moment que quand tu étais en colère, non?" Je haussai les épaules. Je n'en savais rien.

Jasper hocha la tête. "Oui, plus tôt elle était en colère contre nous et elle a fait avaler son bijou de piercing à Emmett puis elle m'a bloqué quand j'ai essayé d'utiliser mon pouvoir sur elle." Emmett sourit et frotta son ventre. "Oui, et bien sûr, cela," il montra la petite pile de cheveux.

"Oh mon Dieu, tu l'as utilisé sur moi le jour des funérailles!" Rose pointa un doigt accusateur sur moi. "Je voulais partir et tu m'as dit de m'asseoir et de me taire et je l'ai fait!"

Emmett la regarda bouche bée. "Tu t'es assise et tu t'es tue?" Il rit. " J'aurais voulu voir ça!" Il recula quand une claque retentissante résonna, c'était la main de Rose sur sa tête à sa place habituelle.

"Ce n'est pas drôle! N'utilise plus jamais ton pouvoir sur moi, Bella!" Elle partit dans l'escalier. Bon sang, tout ce que nous avions construit au cours des derniers jours était anéanti du fait que j'avais utilisé mon pouvoir ridicule.

Carlisle était assis et croisa ses mains. "Je pense que nous devrions tous nous calmer et discuter rationnellement."

"Mec, pourquoi tout le monde est si pessimiste? Le pouvoir de Bella est génial! Savez-vous le plaisir que nous pouvons avoir avec? Où Newton est-il à l'école? Nous devons le traquer et lui faire baisser son pantalon au milieu du campus ou quelque chose! Ça serait excellent!" Emmett était clairement ravi.

Carlisle soupira. "Pouvons-nous comploter contre les humains une autre fois, s'il te plaît? "

Emmett avait l'air chagriné, comme un gamin de plus de cent kilos, puni.

"Oui, Carlisle."

"Eléazar, que nous recommandes-tu?"

"Elle a besoin d'entraînement, beaucoup d'entrainement. Tu ne peux pas perdre le contrôle au mauvais endroit." Je restai silencieuse pendant qu'ils parlaient de moi comme si je n'étais pas là. Jasper, sentant mon humeur, vint vers moi et mis un bras autour de moi.

"Je peux l'entraîner." Je lui jetai un regard et il me donna une pression rassurante. "Nos pouvoirs sont semblables. Elle manipule, je contrôle les émotions. Je peux lui apprendre comment ça fonctionne." J'aimais cette idée. Jasper s'était très bien occupé de mon entrainement avec le sang, après tout.

Carlisle hocha la tête. "Ça a du sens." Je détestais que tout le monde me regarde comme si j'étais un rat de laboratoire. Même Edward me regardait comme ça. Je bougeai nerveusement et Jasper envoya du calme sur nous tous.

"S'il vous plaît, arrêtez de me regarder comme si j'étais un monstre." Ma voix était faible, fragile et je détestai ça.

Edward prit mes deux mains dans les siennes et m'attira doucement vers lui. "Personne ne pense que tu es un monstre, ma chérie. Tu es une merveille."

"Je n'aime pas ça."

"Nous sommes désolés, Bella. C'est tellement nouveau pour nous, si inattendu…" dit Esmée.

"Tu as un don, Bella, ne regrette pas cela." Edward embrassa le dessus de ma tête.

"Comment puis-je ne pas le regretter? Jusqu'à maintenant, je l'ai utilisé pour le tourner contre Emmett et Tanya. En quoi est-ce une bonne chose?"

"C'était à cause de la colère et de l'inexpérience. Avec le temps et la pratique, ton don sera incroyable," dit Carlisle me souriant." Pardonne-nous d'être pris de court et te traiter comme une expérience scientifique. Je sais que tu détestes ça. C'est tout simplement fascinant pour moi."

Je lui souris. "Donc, je travaille avec Jasper, j'apprends contrôler mon don et puis quoi?"

"Ensuite, nous nous amuserons avec les humains!" rigola Emmett. Jasper tapa son bras mais nous rîmes tous, l'atmosphère devenant un peu moins tendue.

Tanya et Alice descendirent les escaliers. Alice avait égalisé les deux côtés et coupé les cheveux dans un style flatteur. Cela était réellement joli sur elle mais je ne pense pas que je devrais le dire.

"Je suis prête à partir," dit-elle, ne regardant personne.

"Tanya, je ..." Elle se tourna vers moi, ses yeux brillants de haine.

"J'ai dit, je suis prête à partir!" Carmen courut vers elle et glissa un bras autour d'elle, la conduisant vers la porte. Excuses pas acceptées. Je ne pouvais pas le lui reprocher.

Eléazar serra la main de Carlisle. "Il vaut mieux que nous partions. Avec le temps, elle se calmera." Sincèrement, j'en doutais. Il se tourna vers moi." Bella, tu viens de recevoir un magnifique cadeau. Embrasse-le, reconnais-le lorsque tu l'utilises de la mauvaise manière et n'abuse jamais sciemment de ton don." Je hochai la tête. Je n'avais pas l'intention d'utiliser mon pouvoir pour nuire à autrui.

Il se retourna vers Carlisle. "Aro ne doit jamais connaître son pouvoir. Il la voudra plus que tout et ne se reposera pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille à Volterra." Je frémis à ses mots. Aro me voulait déjà avant. Et maintenant je serai l'arme ultime à ses yeux.

"Merci d'être venu, Eléazar et encore, je suis vraiment désolée."

"Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser." Il se retourna vers moi. "Aucun de vous n'a pas besoin de s'excuser. Quelque chose de très bon est sorti de notre visite, après tout. Fais ce que tu peux pour apprendre à te contrôler. Prenez soin de vous et nous nous parlerons bientôt." Nous le regardâmes rejoindre Carmen et Tanya dans la voiture et partir.

J'étais complètement épuisée et je m'effondrai sur le canapé. Edward se rassit à côté de moi et embrassa mon front.

Emmett se laissa tomber à côté de moi. "Alors, et maintenant?"

"Entrainement." Jasper prit ma main et me leva du canapé. "Nous serons de retour après un certain temps." Je soupirai, me demandant comment il allait pouvoir faire mais prête à lui donner une chance. Je ne pouvais pas risquer de perdre le contrôle à nouveau.

"Allons-y alors."

* * *

 _ **Le pouvoir de Bella est fascinant, Tanya a eu ce qu'elle méritait.**_

 _ **Jasper va entrainer Bella, ils ont développé une amitié très forte.**_

Merci pour tous vos commentaires, mis en alertes et dans vos favoris.


	36. Chapter 36

.

Chapitre 36

 _ **Bella**_

Je suivis Jasper vers notre clairière, mon esprit tourbillonnant entre la confusion et le remords. Je ne pouvais toujours pas croire que j'avais forcé Tanya à se couper les cheveux. Je savais, logiquement, que ce n'était pas de ma faute. Je ne savais pas que je pouvais lui faire faire quoi que ce soit mais le fait était que j'étais prête à le faire moi-même et cela me chiffonnait. J'avais confiance en l'amour d'Edward, alors pourquoi me sentais-je si menacée par le comportement de Tanya ? Ça n'avait pas d'importance qu'elle ait essayé, il ne me trahirait jamais de toute façon. Mais la voir le toucher m'avait rendue folle de rage et voilà j'avais perdu le contrôle. J'avais travaillé si dur pour maintenir le contrôle et pourtant il était parti en fumée dès qu'une femme avait touché mon mari devant moi.

"As-tu fini de te morfondre?" La voix exaspérée de Jasper me sortit de mes ruminations. Je me dépêchai de le rattraper.

"Jasper, comment ai-je pu faire une chose pareille? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi?"

Il rit. "Cela peut sembler bizarre, toutes choses considérées, mais tu es seulement humaine, Bella." Je levai les yeux au ciel à sa plaisanterie. "Ne pense pas que je ne sente pas ton irritation." Le ton de sa voix était rieur alors qu'il marchait devant moi, ne prenant pas la peine de se tourner et me voir lui tirer la langue.

"Tu es véritablement tordant, Jasper."

"Je le suis… quand je veux l'être." Il se tourna et puis me flasha un sourire espiègle. Nous arrivâmes et il se dirigea vers l'un des ormes, s'asseyant à côté et me demandant de le rejoindre. Je m'assis aussi et attendit.

"Quoi?"

"Ne vas-tu pas dire quelque chose?"

"Que veux-tu que je dise?"

"Je ne sais pas, peut-être que ce n'était pas de ma faute, que je devrais arrêter de bouder et me concentrer comment utiliser et contrôler mon pouvoir?"

"Pourquoi devrais-je le dire alors que tu le sais déjà?"

Je fronçai les sourcils et regardai mes genoux. "Parce que je me sentirai mieux."

"Je ne vais pas le faire. C'est arrivé, cela n'était pas intentionnel, tu es désolée, c'est fini, on passe à autre chose."

"Mais si elle ne l'avait pas fait, je l'aurais fait."

Jasper éclata de rire. "Bella, tu n'aurais pas pu le faire. Si tu lui avais sauté dessus, nous t'aurions arrêtée. Le fait que tu le lui aies fait faire… le choc nous a retardés de quelques secondes."

"Très bien, mais c'est encore de ma faute."

"Alors c'est de ta faute. Vas-tu bouder toute la journée ou veux-tu apprendre, pour que la prochaine fois que tu seras en colère, tu ne te déchaînes pas et ne fasses pas quelque chose que tu regretteras? " Il m'observa calmement. Il avait raison mais je voulais le frapper!

"Je veux apprendre," lui dis-je, les dents serrées.

Il sourit sereinement, pas du tout perturbé par l'irritation qui devait rouler hors de moi en vagues. "Tu commences à être énervée, Bella?"

"Tu sais que je le suis."

"Et les seules fois où tu as utilisé ton pouvoir, jusqu'à présent, ont été quand tu étais en colère? " Oh, oh! Il essayait de me rendre folle pour que je puisse puiser dans mon don.

Bien sûr, maintenant que je le savais, je n'étais plus en colère.

Je ris. "Maintenant, je suis calme."

"Ce n'est vraiment pas un problème." Il me regarda pendant quelques secondes et je sentis un début de colère imprégner mon corps, la brume rouge monter en force comme auparavant. Je voulais me défouler sur les arbres. Je voulais chasser Tanya, la frapper. Je voulais ...

"Fais-moi faire quelque chose." Quoi? Je n'étais pas en colère contre Jasper, j'étais juste en colère et... "Bella, pense à quelque chose et fais-moi le faire." Seigneur qu'il était ennuyeux, me demandant de me concentrer quand tout ce que je voulais faire était de détruire quelque chose. "Allez, Bella. As-tu peur de ne pas pouvoir contrôler quelqu'un qui sait ce que tu fais? Ça doit être ça. Tu es trop faible pour contrôler quelqu'un qui est prêt."

Je le dévisageai, ses bras croisés, calme, comme si un vampire nouveau-né en rage n'était pas là. Je devrais peut-être lui arracher les bras de sorte qu'il ne puisse plus les croiser avec autant d'arrogance. "Eh bien, il est clair que tu ne peux pas me contrôler, Bella. Peut-être que tu n'es pas assez féminine pour Edward, après tout. Je suis sûr que je peux rattraper Tanya et lui laisser savoir que tu n'es pas digne d'être avec mon frère."

Mon bras recula pour le frapper mais il attrapa ma main avant qu'elle puisse toucher son visage. "Utilise-le, Bella. Fais-moi faire quelque chose."

"Très bien!" Je poussai sa main de côté. "Va pousser cet arbre." Je pointai à travers la clairière. Jasper resta assis et me regarda. "Euh… je te dis… va pousser l'arbre là-bas." J'attendis qu'il obéisse comme un bon chien. J'avais l'air de parler à un animal. Cherche! "Pourquoi n'y vas-tu pas?"

"Parce que tu ne me le fais pas faire."

Je soufflai. "Si je l'ai fait."

"Tu me l'as dit mais tu ne me l'as pas fait faire."

"Eh bien comment diable suis-je censée te le faire faire? Je ne sais pas comment le faire! Je l'avais pensé et ils avaient fait ce que je disais. Pourquoi pas toi?" criai-je. Il me frustrait ou il utilisait son don, je ne le savais pas et je m'en fichais.

"Utilise-le, Bella, utilise ta colère et fais-moi abattre l'arbre."

"Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Jasper! Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas y aller et juste le faire comme je te le dis?" crachai-je vers lui et tout d'un coup il se dirigea vers l'arbre. Il donna un coup et une forte détonation fit écho quand sa main toucha l'arbre qui tomba. Je le regardai quand il se tourna vers moi.

"As-tu fait ça toi-même ou moi?"

Il sourit. "Tu me l'as fait faire. La seule question est de savoir comment. Qu'est ce qui était différent?"

Je secouais la tête, mystifiée. "Je ne sais pas. J'étais plus en colère mais... "

"Non, ce n'est pas ça. Pense à ce que tu as fait. Qu'avais-tu en tête à ce moment-là? "

"Je ne sais pas!" Je levai les mains en l'air, frustrée.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, me rappelant beaucoup Edward en ce moment.

Ma colère s'atténua avec cette pensée. J'essayai de penser à ce que j'avais fait. "Je pense..."

Il se pencha en avant. "Quoi?"

Je fronçai les sourcils. "Je pense que la dernière fois, j'étais tellement en colère que non seulement j'ai dit les mots mais je les ai pensés? Je veux dire, bien sûr, je pense toujours à ce que je vais dire mais en fait je les ai senties et poussées vers toi… peut-être?" demandai-je.

Il sourit. "Oui! Exactement. Tu as non seulement pensé les mots, tu les as poussé mentalement vers la personne que tu as essayé de contrôler."

"Attends une minute, tu le savais?"

"Oui."

Je frappai son épaule, cédant enfin à l'envie de le frapper. "Et tu ne pouvais pas me le dire avant? "

"Nan."

"Pourquoi pas?"

"Parce que je veux que tu apprennes toute seule. C'est ton fonctionnement, ton pouvoir et tu as besoin de le comprendre, de le sentir. Je t'ai donné un coup de pouce avec la colère, ce qui est bien pour commencer mais tu vas devoir apprendre à le faire sans te mettre en colère. Ce sera là le véritable test pour toi."

Ouais, comme si cela n'était pas déjà assez dur. "Jasper ..." Ça sortit fâcheusement comme un gémissement. Je ne gémis pas. Je me sentais comme une écolière. Mes autres entrainements étaient beaucoup plus amusants. Où étaient les poupées volantes quand j'en avais besoin?

"Bellaaaaa," chanta-t-il. Grrr! Il rigola. "Tu sais que si tu comprends comment utiliser ton pouvoir, tu pourras faire d'Edward un homme très heureux." Cela retint mon attention.

"Comment cela? Je pourrai en faire mon esclave sexuel?" Il toussa, pris entre le rire et le halètement.

"S'il te plaît! Je ne veux pas entendre ça, j'en reçois déjà assez de vous deux chaque jour!" Je rigolai sans remords. Il le méritait pour m'avoir irritée plus tôt.

Il me regarda. "Ce que je voulais dire, avant d'être si grossièrement interrompu, est que si tu peux apprendre à contrôler ton don, tu seras en mesure d'abaisser cette barrière et le laisser entrer dans ta tête."

Edward pourrait m'entendre? Je ne voulais pas qu'il puisse le faire tout le temps mais je serai ravie de le surprendre en lui laissant entendre mes pensées. Je saisis le bras de Jasper, incroyablement excitée. "Comment? Tu dois m'apprendre!" Ça serait le cadeau de Noël parfait pour lui et cela ne me coûterait pas un sou.

Jasper sourit de satisfaction. "Tu vois, tout ce dont tu as besoin c'est la bonne motivation."

"Ouais, ouais, Edward est ma kryptonite. Apprends-moi!" Il rit et secoua la tête.

"Trop facile." Je grognai et il me rit au nez une fois de plus. "Très bien, comme je te l'ai dit, nos pouvoirs fonctionnent probablement d'une manière analogue. Quand je veux faire ressentir quelque chose à quelqu'un, je concentre mon attention sur la ou les personnes et je pousse mentalement l'émotion vers eux."

J'étais fasciné, je ne savais pas comment fonctionnait le pouvoir de Jasper, j'en avais juste bénéficié de nombreuses fois. "Comment fais-tu?"

Il réfléchit un moment avant de me répondre. "Le cerveau est compartimenté, tu sais? Certaines parties contrôlent certaines choses. Je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails, pour ça tu peux aller voir Carlisle si tu veux connaître les emplacements exacts des synapses et des neurones… Ce que tu as vraiment besoin de savoir, cependant, c'est l'endroit dans ton cerveau d'où ton pouvoir vient."

"Comment puis-je savoir ça?"

"Il suffit de te concentrer quand tu utilises ton don. Nos cerveaux sont tellement plus concentrés que ceux des humains, tu seras réellement en mesure de repérer d'où ça vient. Peut-être pas la première fois. Les émotions viennent d'ici." Il désigna le côté gauche de sa tête. "Je me concentre dessus, puisant dans l'émotion et je la pousse vers celui que je veux essayer d'influencer."

"C'est étrange, comment as-tu appris à le faire?"

Il haussa les épaules. "J'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour apprendre et ensuite le perfectionner. Je n'ai eu personne pour me guider dans cet apprentissage. " Il me regarda dans l'expectative.

"Merci, Jasper. Bien que je ne sois pas la meilleure élève du monde, j'apprécie tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Je serai vraiment perdue sans toi." Ou je serai un nouveau-né dingue, courant partout, tuant des gens et apparemment, essayant de les contrôler.

Il prit ma main. "Je ne veux pas de remerciement, Bella. Je fais cela parce que tu es ma sœur et que je t'aime. Je veux rendre les choses plus faciles pour toi. Tu as beaucoup donné pour être avec nous et pour ma part, je suis reconnaissant. Tu as amené le bonheur dans la vie d'Edward et la paix dans la mienne, sans mentionner la joie que tu apportes à mon Alice."

Je tressaillis, surprise et réchauffée par son compliment mais mal à l'aise aussi. Je n'étais pas vraiment à l'aise avec ce genre d'attention. Bien sûr, il savait tout ce que je ressentais alors pourquoi prendre la peine d'être gênée? "Tu es juste content qu'elle ait quelqu'un d'autre à qui acheter des vêtements…"

Il rit et relâcha ma main. "Tu me connais bien." Il y avait de la nostalgie dans sa réponse et je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça.

"Jasper ..." Je tirai sur des brins d'herbe au lieu de regarder son visage de sage.

"Je suis vraiment reconnaissante pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. J'ai toujours voulu des frères quand j'étais petite et maintenant j'en ai deux merveilleux. J'ai renoncé à beaucoup, je l'admets mais j'ai gagné encore plus." Il m'attira dans une étreinte douce et je posai ma tête sur son épaule. Voilà comment j'avais toujours imaginé comment ce serait d'avoir un grand frère. Je savais que je serais probablement taquinée et tourmentée impitoyablement mais ce sentiment d'amour et de protection serait toujours là.

Il me libéra et poussa mon épaule avec la sienne. "Assez de laisser-aller, au travail! "

Le soleil perça à travers les nuages et son visage fut éclairé par un rayon de lumière. Les cicatrices que j'avais habitude de voir se détachaient d'une manière différente que pendant une journée nuageuse. Habituellement, j'en étais à peine consciente mais avec le soleil il était impossible de les ignorer. Jasper dut voir l'expression sur mon visage parce qu'il sourit.

"Cela prend un certain temps pour s'y habituer, non?"

Je tendis la main et passai mes doigts sur sa joue. Il leva sa main et tapota la mienne là où elle reposait. "Comment as-tu survécu?"

Ses yeux devinrent flous pendant une minute, revoyant un passé que j'ignorais. "Honnêtement je ne sais pas. C'est une question que je me suis posé des milliers de fois, parfois reconnaissant d'avoir survécu, d'autres fois pas tellement."

"Je sais que tu n'étais pas seul tout le temps mais ..."

"J'étais seul. Même lorsque j'étais avec Maria, Peter et Charlotte, j'étais toujours seul. Ce n'est que lorsque j'ai trouvé Alice que cela a changé." Il me regarda. "Je crois que tu peux comprendre ça mieux que personne." Il avait raison, je le pouvais. Je m'étais toujours sentie seule jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Edward dans ma vie, indépendamment de mes relations avec mes parents. Et lorsqu'il m'avait quittée, j'avais éventuellement essayé de combler le trou mais j'avais toujours ressenti ce vide. S'il n'était jamais revenu, j'aurais survécu mais je n'aurai pas vécu.

"Ouais, je comprends certainement cela."

"Je serai toujours désolé, tu sais."

De quoi parlait-il? "Pour quoi?"

"Pour ton anniversaire, pour être la cause de son départ."

Je serrai ses mains entre les miennes. "Tu n'es pas la cause de son départ. C'est lui qui a fait cela tout seul, Jasper."

"Mais mon attaque a facilité tout ça. J'ai failli te tuer."

Je secouai la tête avec insistance. "Si ce n'avait pas été ça, ça aurait était autre chose. Edward cherchait une raison pour partir, toi et moi le savons. Il était toujours en attente que quelque chose arrive et quand c'est arrivé, il est parti. Je ne vous en ai jamais voulu ni à toi ni à lui non plus. Nous devions en passer par là pour en arriver où nous en sommes aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas de regret. Tu ne devrais pas en avoir non plus."

Il sourit tristement. "Tu le penses vraiment. Tu es juste trop indulgente."

"Si je te l'avais reproché, ce que je n'ai pas fait, tu t'es rattrapé depuis et tu as fait beaucoup pour moi. Qui m'a empêché d'avoir mal lors de ma transformation? Qui m'a aidée avec ma soif de sang faisant en sorte que je ne tue jamais un être humain? Qui m'aide maintenant?"

Jasper semblait presque timide, en regardant ailleurs et grattant le sol avec son pied. "Eh bien, ce n'est pas une grosse affaire."

"C'est un très grosse affaire et tu le sais. Et parce que je ne l'ai pas dit assez, je le dis maintenant. Merci. Tu as fait que ma transition dans cette vie soit beaucoup plus facile qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être. Vous tous avez souffert alors que j'ai navigué à travers tout gentiment. Et cela en partie grâce à toi."

Il tira sa main de la mienne. "Il n'y a pas à me remercier. Maintenant arrête d'essayer de me distraire et remets-toi au travail!"

"Chef, oui, chef!" Je lui fis un salut militaire et il éclata de rire.

"Tu es une futée, hein?"

Je souris. "J'ai eu un bon professeur." Il me tapa sur l'épaule. "Bien, ok, ça me va!"

Ça n'était pas facile et les premières fois je perdrais ma concentration. J'étais capable de sortir des ordres de mon cerveau et de faire faire des trucs idiots à Jasper comme danser la gigue ou faire le poirier mais il fallut plusieurs essais avant que je puisse localiser physiquement la partie de mon cerveau qui contrôle mon don. Après cela, nous avons passé quelques jours juste à essayer d'utiliser mon don sans que Jasper élève mon niveau de colère.

C'était une chose vraiment difficile à apprendre, quand j'étais en colère l'ordre éclatait à l'intérieur de moi comme un éclair. Lorsque j'étais calme, je devais trouver la force d'y arriver.

Je serrai les dents, essayant de projeter ma pensée vers Jasper. _Va me chercher une fleur._

Il ne bougea pas un muscle et je soupirai. "Je ne peux pas le faire."

"Si, tu peux. Tu l'as fait avant même d'être un vampire."

"Je n'ai rien fait! Au moins pas consciemment mais cela aurait été cool. Imagine si j'avais pu obliger Jessica et Lauren à se taire." Jasper me flasha un sourire reconnaissant. Nous en aurions tous apprécié les avantages.

"Tu l'as fait. Tu t'es contrôlée en premier. Et je soupçonne que tu l'as fait aussi depuis ta transformation."

"Comment?"

"Toutes ces fois où tu nous as dit que tu te parlais à toi-même, te rappelant de rester calme, de te concentrer et de ne pas attaquer les gens. Tu utilisais ton pouvoir pour te tenir sous contrôle."

Vraiment? Maintenant qu'il le disait, ces pensées étaient centrées dans cette partie du cerveau dont il parlait avant. "Je pense que tu as raison."

"Je sais que j'ai raison." Sa voix était confiante. Je levai les yeux. "Au travail!" Et donc nous travaillâmes pendant des heures sans fin. Je poussai commande après commande vers lui, parfois ça marchait, parfois non. Emmett tenta de se joindre à l'entrainement une fois ou deux mais Jasper le renvoya, en lui disant qu'il était juste une distraction. Em fit la moue mais nous laissa, comme tout le monde.

Enfin, après d'innombrables essais et plusieurs crises de ma part, il sembla que j'avais une assez bonne emprise sur mon pouvoir. Jasper refusait de me laisser pratiquer sur quelqu'un d'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il sente que je l'avais maîtrisé. "Tu ne comprends pas exactement ce que cela signifie, Bella."

"Quoi?"

"Tu es le vampire le plus puissant que j'ai jamais rencontré." Impossible. C'était juste ridicule. Je n'étais vampire que depuis trois mois.

"Allez, tu exagères pour me faire peur, non?"

Il leva un sourcil. "Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter?"

"Non mais..."

"Bella, il y a beaucoup de vampires doués. Tu es maintenant liée à trois d'entre eux et tu en as rencontré et mentalement échappé à plusieurs autres. Personne n'a jamais pu cacher ses pensées à Edward, sauf toi. Idem avec Aro et Jane. Il y a quelques vampires qui agissent comme des boucliers mais c'est tout ce qu'ils font. Tu peux actuellement utiliser ton pouvoir contre eux tout en bloquant le leur. Bouclier, manipulation… c'est du jamais vu. Est-ce que tu comprends pourquoi je te pousse?"

Je secouai la tête, abasourdie par ce que Jasper venait de me dire. Je ne savais pas si je voulais que cela soit vrai. Je m'étais habituée à l'idée de mon don au cours des derniers jours et j'avais même appris à l'apprécier un peu mais être la plus puissante de notre espèce? C'était effrayant.

Jasper prit ma main, me sortant de mes pensées. "Un jour Aro saura à propos de toi. Il va poser la main sur l'un d'entre nous et ton pouvoir sera découvert. Il est déjà curieux à ce sujet. Et s'il le découvre? Il fera tout ce qu'il pourra pour t'amener à Volterra et te forcera à l'utiliser. Imagine ce tu pourrais faire? Tu pourrais faire tomber toute résistance d'une seule pensée. Jane et Alec seraient complètement inutiles, pas qu'Aro renoncerait à certains de ses jouets préférés. Il pourrait t'utiliser pour convaincre Alice de rejoindre les Volturi avec Edward et moi. Tous ceux qu'il voudra."

Bon, maintenant, j'étais vraiment effrayée. Jasper avait raison. Aro me voulait encore plus qu'il ne voulait Alice et Edward. Il ne devait jamais le savoir. Je commençai à penser à toutes les possibilités dans ma tête. Peut-être que nous devrions quitter le New Hampshire, trouver un endroit où nous n'avons jamais vécu avant et ils ne pourront pas nous trouver. Nous pourrions tout simplement disparaître et peut-être qu'Aro finirait par oublier mon existence. On pourrait ...

"Bella, calme-toi."

"Comment suis-je censée me calmer? Tu viens de me dire qu'un jour les Volturi viendraient et essaieraient de me prendre."

Il rit. "Le mot clé dans cette phrase est _essaieraient_."

"Allez, Jasper, tu sais combien ils sont puissants. Ils peuvent venir avec une armée entière s'ils veulent! Nous ne sommes que huit!"

"Oui et huit dont une voyante, un télépathe, un empathe et une manipulatrice..."

"Même avec nos pouvoirs ..."

Il secoua la tête. "Seulement avec ton pouvoir, Bella. Voilà tout ce dont nous avons besoin. Voilà pourquoi je te pousse à apprendre. Si tu peux apprendre à utiliser ton don chaque fois que tu en as besoin - et tu en es proche, en moins d'une semaine, alors tu pourras arrêter des centaines, des milliers de vampires."

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Il n'y avait rien que je puisse dire. Il m'avait laissé abasourdie. J'ouvris la bouche pour parler mais je n'avais pas de mots. Jasper attendit patiemment, me laissant absorber ce qu'il venait de dire. Des milliers? J'avais seulement contrôlé une personne. "Mais je n'ai contrôlé qu'une seule personne à la fois."

"Nous allons nous entraîner sur la foule bientôt. C'est le même concept. Il suffit de pousser la pensée vers un groupe à la place d'une personne. J'ai incité les armées pour la bataille et calmé l'ensemble d'un lycée ou deux. Ça ne change rien et cela ne fatigue pas plus."

"Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ça, Jasper. Je suis juste moi, Bella. J'ai été insignifiante toute ma vie. Je ne sais pas comment moi, parmi tant d'autres, je pourrais avoir ce genre de capacité."

"Edward dit toujours que tu ne crois pas assez en toi. Bon sang, Bella, tu n'as jamais été insignifiante. Tu as masqué qui tu es vraiment par peur des projecteurs. Je suis plus que familier avec ce sentiment, même si ce n'est pas la peur qui nous fait nous cacher. Pourtant, tout comme nous, tu as toujours su te démarquer même si tu ne le voulais pas. Peut-être que maintenant tu commences à comprendre pourquoi."

Je bougeai, mal à l'aise à l'idée d'être sous les projecteurs. Pour autant que je sois concernée ma famille méritait toute l'attention mais je ne pouvais pas concevoir que cela pouvait se refléter sur moi. J'étais toujours la plus ordinaire dans cette famille et honnêtement ça m'allait très bien. "Oh Seigneur, arrête ça? Je peux sentir que tu es en train de te dénigrer." C'était ennuyeux de ne pas pouvoir cacher mes sentiments à Jasper comme avec Edward. Hé peut-être avec mon pouvoir ...

Jasper sourit. "Allez-y, essaie de me bloquer."

"Tu peux lire les pensées tout d'un coup?"

"Non, c'est écrit sur ton visage. De plus, j'ai pu sentir que tu étais excitée à propos de quelque chose et j'ai compris. C'est une bonne idée. Si tu veux laisser Edward entrer dans ta tête, tu as besoin d'apprendre comment tu le gardes en dehors. Tu me l'as déjà fait sans le savoir. Essaie encore."

"Ouais mais j'étais en colère et je t'ai juste dit d'arrêter. Je n'ai pas levé le bouclier ou quoi que ce soit."

"Eh bien lève-le maintenant. Tu ne sauras pas jusqu'à ce que tu essaies."

"Je ne saurais même pas par où commencer."

"Imagine un mur dans tes pensées." J'essayai de l'imaginer. "Ok, on y va." Instantanément je me sentis mélancolique, comme si mon cœur se brisait. J'haletai et Jasper retira immédiatement son pouvoir. "Essaie à nouveau."

Je ne voulais pas me sentir comme ça, alors je me représentai un mur d'acier, impénétrable. _Rien ne peut entrer, rien ne peut sortir_. Je me concentrai sur ce mur comme si ma vie en dépendait. Jasper me tapa sur l'épaule. "Maintenant abaisse la paroi vers le bas…" je le fis... L'acier disparaissant devant mes yeux je ressentis un étourdissement, le sien et le mien à mon succès.

"Je l'ai fait!" Je jetai mes bras autour de Jasper et il me serra en retour, riant avec moi.

"C'est super, Bella, tu gères bien tes capacités. Il nous a fallu des jours pour le contrôler mais seulement quelques minutes pour apprendre quelque chose de nouveau. Je suis fier de toi."

Je lui donnai une autre accolade et je reculai. "Merci de travailler avec moi. Je n'aurais pas pu le faire toute seule."

Il sourit. "Tu aurais probablement pu, ça aurait juste pris beaucoup plus de temps."

Je lui donnai un coup d'épaule. "Ouais ouais."

"Es-tu prête à tester tes capacités sur le reste de la famille?"

Je ris, ravie de ce que j'avais prévu. "Ouais!"

Jasper me regarda pendant une minute et secoua la tête. "Je sens que cela va être intéressant. Allons-y!"

Je passai par la maison pour prendre ce dont j'avais besoin. J'essayai de ne pas y penser car je ne voulais pas avertir Alice. Elle verrait ce que j'allais lui faire faire mais heureusement pas avant que je lui en donne l'ordre. Je bondis dans la maison et je me jetai dans les bras d'Edward, lui donnant un baiser qui montrait mon excitation de tout ce que j'avais accompli aujourd'hui.

Il m'embrassa et rit contre mes lèvres. "Eh bien, bonjour là, amour."

"Salut toi, mon beau." Je passai mes doigts dans ses cheveux et commençai à l'embrasser à nouveau. J'entendis quelques raclements de gorge derrière moi, me rappelant que nous n'étions pas seuls. Soupirant, j'enlevai mes lèvres d'où elles voulaient le plus être et je me tournai pour trouver Jasper me regarder avec ses bras croisés.

"Tu n'as pas quelque chose à faire?"

"Oh oui!" J'avais oublié. Qui pourrait me blâmer quand ces lèvres étaient sur les miennes? A contrecœur je reculai d'Edward, m'asseyant à côté de lui sur le canapé.

Jasper, Alice, Emmett et Rosalie étaient là. Rose me fixait et je m'empressai de la rassurer que je ne ferai rien sur elle.

"Rose, je ne vais pas l'utiliser sur toi, d'accord? Je le ferai seulement si tu le souhaites."

Elle me regarda avec appréhension mais hocha la tête. "Tu ferais mieux de ne pas essayer." C'était clair que seul le temps pourrait la convaincre. Tant qu'elle ne me mettrait pas en colère, je devrais être en mesure d'éviter de la contrôler.

"Où sont Esmée et Carlisle?"

"Juste ici ma chère." Esmée et Carlisle arrivaient main dans la main dans le salon. Je souris en voyant combien ils étaient mignons ensemble, même après tout ce temps. Tout le monde était assis et je regardai nerveusement autour, ne sachant pas par où commencer.

Emmett bondit, faisant le choix pour moi. "Moi d'abord! Fais-moi faire quelque chose!" Il souriait d'une oreille à l'autre mais son visage se crispa.

"Mais ne me fais pas avaler une autre clé, d'accord? Ce n'était pas facile de la récupérer."

Je ris. "Je ne vais pas le faire, promis. Je ne vais pas faire quelque chose qui va te causer des blessures corporelles, juste de l'humiliation."

"Vas-y!"

Je souris mentalement passant aux différentes options auxquelles j'avais pensé depuis la découverte mon don. _Exécute 'La chanson de la théière'* d'une une voix de fausset._

Il n'hésita pas, mit ses bras derrière son énorme corps et fit une courbette. "Je suis une petite théière, Petite et large, Voici mon anse, Voici mon bec…" Tout le monde se mit à rire hystériquement y compris Rosalie, à ma grande surprise. Emmett avec une voix de petite fille avec son timbre grave… c'était super drôle. Il finit en beauté, après avoir vidé son bec une fois de plus.

Il fondit sur moi et me tira dans ses bras, me faisant tournoyer autour dans la pièce. "Bella, c'était génial! Je suis vraiment fier de toi! Tu vas devenir un vrai farceur avec le temps! "Je ris avec lui, heureuse d'avoir pu puiser dans mon pouvoir si facilement. Il me reposa par terre et je tournai mon attention vers les autres.

"Qui est le suivant?"

"Ce sera moi." Alice dansa au centre de la pièce. "As-tu décidé?"

Je ris. "Je suis sur le point de le faire. Tu ne penses pas que tu seras en mesure de voir et me contrecarrer en quelque sorte? "

Son sourire était plein de défi. "Peut-être." Jasper leva un sourcil et me fit un signe.

Je laissai le flux des pensées et regardai le visage d'Alice grimacer d'horreur quand elle sortit de la pièce.

"On dirait qu'elle t'a battu, Petite Sœur!" Je ris, confiante que ce ne soit pas le cas. Effectivement, Alice revint une seconde plus tard, un regard de tristesse sur son joli visage. Elle était vêtue de mon plus vieux pantalon et mon vieux t-shirt de police de Forks qui avait un trou dans l'une des manches et un ourlet qui s'effilochait. On aurait dit qu'Alice brûlait sur un bûcher. Emmett la regarda et tomba du canapé. "Trop fort!" Il courut dans l'escalier revenant avec un appareil photo et cliquant sans arrêt. Alice se précipita vers l'appareil mais Emmett l'évita caquetant follement.

Jasper vit son visage et l'enveloppa dans une étreinte réconfortante mais me lança un sourire. "Je ne t'aime plus," me dit-elle, enfouissant son visage dans la poitrine de Jasper. Les vêtements flottaient autour d'elle, beaucoup trop grands pour son petit corps.

"Oh, allez, Alice, c'était drôle et quelque chose que normalement tu n'aurais pas fait!"

Son visage se fronça de dégoût. "Je ne porterai pas ces chiffons."

"Je sais. Voilà pourquoi c'est drôle. Considère cela comme paiement pour la clé."

Elle soupira et se libéra de Jasper. "Très bien. Je vais à l'étage pour me changer et brûler ceux-ci! " Elle désigna mon t-shirt et fronça le nez de dégoût.

"Si tu brûles mes vêtements je vais te faire faire brûler les tiens aussi." Sa bouche resta ouverte d'horreur en voyant que je le ferai.

"Très bien, tu peux garder tes chiffons!" Elle fut dans l'escalier en un éclair.

Edward rit. "Tu aurais dû lui les faire porter toute la journée."

"Je ne suis pas si méchante. Par contre c'était amusant." Alice revint, vêtue d'un chemisier de soie pourpre et d'un pantalon noir. Elle me tendit mes t-shirt et pantalon soigneusement pliés. Je lui souris.

Edward rit doucement. "Je suppose que c'est à moi, à moins que Carlisle et Esmée veuillent aussi? "

"Je veux!" Carlisle avait observé avec une attention soutenue. Bien sûr, il voulait. Probablement qu'il analyserait par la suite les différentes nuances dans son cerveau pendant des heures. Je n'avais pas vraiment prévu de faire quoi que ce soit avec lui ou Esmée et je dus réfléchir pendant quelques secondes. Je souris car je trouvais. La méfiance traversa le beau visage de Carlisle mais il n'avait rien à craindre. Alors que je pouvais joyeusement torturer mes frères et sœurs, je ne ferai pas la même chose pour lui et Esmée.

 _Danse avec Esmée_. Le visage de Carlisle devint vide quand il tendit une main vers Esmée et l'attira vers lui. "Qu'est-ce que ..." demanda-t-elle, mais s'arrêta quand il la fit tourner dans le salon dans une valse. Des rires ravis quittèrent les lèvres d'Esmée et elle me sourit. "Oh, Bella, les choses que je ferais avec ce pouvoir! " Il y avait une étincelle de faim dans ses yeux et je décidai de la rendre encore plus heureuse. _Prends Esmée dans tes bras, comme un marié portant son épouse._ Il le fit et Esmée enroula ses bras autour de son cou en me regardant.

"Veux-tu que je lui fasse faire plus?" Je ne savais pas ce qui était ou pas approprié dans ce genre de situation, je ne voulais pas forcer Carlisle en aucune façon, même si elle était son épouse.

Esmée sembla comprendre mon hésitation. "Peut-être que tu peux juste le faire me porter à l'étage et puis laisse-moi faire à partir de là…" Je lui fis un signe de tête. _Porte la dans votre chambre et ferme la porte_. Il monta rapidement l'escalier, Esmée nous sourit timidement en disant au revoir.

Je jetai un regard nerveux pour voir les réactions de autres, ils me regardaient tous avec émerveillement. "Mec, Edward, tu es si chanceux! Bella peut définitivement faire de toi son esclave sexuel!"

Rose le frappa mais ça ne découragea pas Emmett. "Imagine, elle peut juste te jeter un regard et te commander de…" Il s'arrêta quand Rose le frappa à nouveau.

"Trouver la clé?" demandai-je avec un sourire moqueur.

Emmett écarquilla ses yeux puis éclata d'un rire qui secoua tout le salon. Nous rîmes tous avec lui. "Oui! Exactement! Quel mec ne voudrait pas avoir la nana qui peut faire ça?"

"Je ne sais pas," dit Rose d'une voix traînante. "Il me semble que c'est assez facile de te faire obéir, sans te contrôler et Edward est aussi facile à mener par le bout du nez que toi."

"Ouais, mais, elle pourrait le faire faire a quelqu'un d'autre!"

"Hé! Fais gaffe, Emmett!" grogna Edward.

Je pris sa main dans la mienne le rassurant. "Je ne ferai jamais une chose pareille!"

"Je sais, amour, notre frère a juste l'esprit mal tourné."

"Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher!" protesta Emmett. "C'est juste une bonne chose que quelqu'un comme Bella ait ce pouvoir, parce que entre de mauvaises mains... ce pourrait juste être très mauvais." Je vis Jasper échanger un regard avec Edward.

Avant que je puisse demander quoi que ce soit, Edward se tourna vers moi. "Alors, est-ce mon tour enfin? "

Je ne me sentais pas à l'aise avec ce que j'avais prévu, pas après ce qu'Emmett avait dit. "Peut-être que nous pourrions juste attendre."

Il mit sa main sur ma joue, ayant l'air déçu.

"Bella, rien de ce que tu pourrais me demander ne serait inapproprié."

Je secouai la tête. "Je ne veux pas te forcer à faire des choses malsaines. Je n'ai pas vraiment pensé que ce serait comme ça mais au final ça en a l'air."

"Non, amour, c'est une violation si la personne n'est pas disposé à le faire. Je me porte volontaire." Il se pencha en avant chuchotant dans mon oreille, "Surtout si tu veux faire de moi ton esclave sexuel." Il mordit doucement mon oreille et je sifflai.

"Aïe, mes yeux!" Rose se tourna vers Emmett. "Emmène-moi en haut, maintenant." Il sauta sur ses pieds et la prit comme Carlisle avait fait avec Esmée. "Tu vois, pas besoin de contrôler l'esprit," nous dit-elle d'un air satisfait. Emmett nous sourit et partit en courant.

Jasper laissa échapper un gros soupir. "Je pense que c'est juste un de ces jours… On y va Alice?" Elle ricana et lui prit la main, sautant gracieusement dans l'escalier alors qu'il courait à côté elle.

Edward relâcha ma main et commença à jouer avec les extrémités de mes cheveux. "Peut-être devrions-nous avoir une démonstration privée de ton pouvoir, à la maison?"

"Je pense que c'est une bonne idée."

Il prit ma main et me fit sortir de la maison principale. Nous fûmes dans notre chambre quelques secondes plus tard. Edward libéra ma main et s'assit sur le bord du lit, posant ses mains sur ses genoux et ayant l'air d'un élève le premier jour d'école. Je me sentis soudain comme une prof sur le point de séduire son élève. Eh bien, il était plus jeune que moi.

"Avant que je fasse quelque chose, veux-tu me dire à propos de la discussion silencieuse avec Jasper? "

L'excitation disparut du visage d'Edward. "Rien vraiment."

"Veux-tu que je t'oblige à me le dire?" C'était rigolo de pouvoir faire ça mais je ne voulais pas le faire.

"Non! Il pensait juste à ton pouvoir entre les mains d'Aro. Il est inquiet qu'il puisse le découvrir."

Je soupirai. "Je sais. Nous en avons parlé aussi, je pensais que nous devrions partir quelque part... "

Edward secoua la tête. "Démétri nous trouvera. Nous allons juste espérer qu'il ne le découvre pas et s'il le fait, nous nous en occuperons." Il tapota le lit et je m'assis à côté de lui.

"Maintenant, veux-tu s'il te plaît profiter de moi?"

Je me jetai sur le lit, mal à l'aise. "Es-tu sûr? Je ne veux vraiment pas te faire faire quelque chose que tu ne veuilles pas."

"Bella, y-a-t-il quelque chose que je ne voudrais pas faire avec toi?" Je secouai la tête. "Je veux que tu le fasses. Il suffit de penser et que tu me guides pour faire ce que tu veux. Crois-moi, si j'avais ce pouvoir, je serais ravi de l'utiliser sur toi. Jamais sans ton autorisation mais ne me le donnerais-tu pas de toute façon?"

"Bien sûr que je le ferais! Je te veux tout le temps, Edward." Il me sourit avec espoir.

"Très bien, je comprends, tu me veux tout le temps aussi."

"Ouais, donc passe à autre chose!"

Je pris une minute essayant de retrouver l'excitation que j'avais ressentie quand j'avais anticipé ce moment. Edward me regardait patiemment, ses yeux dorés brillaient avec amour et désir. Voyant cela je me sentis prête. _Enlève ta chemise._ Je regardai avec avidité ses doigts défaire rapidement les boutons, révélant des éclats de peau pâle et des muscles tendus. Je léchai mes lèvres alors que la chemise tombait de ses épaules.

 _Mets-toi debout_. Il obéit immédiatement. _Embrasse-moi_. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les mienne doucement, presque avec respect. _Enlève mes vêtements_. Il tira sur mon t-shirt et défit mon jeans, en le baissant. Je le retirai et il resta à mes pieds, attendant mon prochain ordre. Je me sentais puissante mais seule en ce moment. Je savais qu'il voulait cela, qu'il me voulait mais je détestais que son esprit ne soit pas vraiment là.

 _Reviens-moi_. Il se leva et je me retirai de son esprit. Il me regarda, la confusion gravée sur ses traits. "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?"

"Je ressens comme si tu n'étais pas vraiment avec moi quand je te contrôle comme ça."

Il repoussa mes cheveux de mes yeux et embrassa mon nez. "Bella, j'étais avec toi en ce moment. Je voulais faire tout ce que tu me demandais de faire."

"Mais ton visage était vide, Edward, ce n'était pas toi. C'était comme tu étais ma marionnette. "

Il sourit. "Je préfère le terme d'esclave d'amour."

Je ris en le poussant sur le lit. "Es-tu sûr?"

Il se redressa sur ses coudes. "Bella, est-ce que tu sais comme c'est incroyablement sexy que tu me dises ce qu'il faut faire? Si tu me le demandes verbalement je le ferais, alors pourquoi mentalement ça n'aurait pas le même effet? Je suis parfaitement conscient de ce que tu fais et j'aime ça. Je t'aime. S'il te plaît?"

Comme si je pouvais résister à mon magnifique mari me demandant de le laisser me faire l'amour.

"Très bien, tu l'as demandé." Je montai à côté de lui sur le lit. _Enlève ton pantalon._ Il obéit et je souris en voyant qu'il ne portait rien dessous. "Prêt pour moi?" Il n'avait pas besoin de répondre. J'avais la preuve juste devant moi.

Je me couchai à côté de lui et il m'observa, attendant ma prochaine requête. _Embrasse-moi encore_. Sa bouche trouva la mienne et je fermai les yeux, profitant de ses lèvres en mouvement contre les miennes. _Avec la langue_. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et sa langue s'emmêla à le mienne. _Touche-moi_. Ses mains se déplacèrent sur mes bras, me caressant alors qu'il remontait sur mon corps. _Touche mes seins_. Ses mains bougèrent de mes épaules et il prit un sein dans chaque paume, les malaxant doucement dans ses mains, les serrant avec une pression parfaite. Il me donnait exactement ce que je voulais. _Embrasse mon cou_. Il enleva ses lèvres des miennes et traça une ligne le long de mon cou et revint. Ça devenait très difficile de me concentrer pour donner des ordres. Ses mains et ses lèvres me faisaient trop de bien et je me plaquai machinalement contre lui.

 _Enlève mes sous-vêtements_. Ses mains glissèrent le long de mon corps et il enleva lentement ma culotte. Je gémis à son contact. _Embrasse mon estomac._ Ses lèvres se posèrent sur mon nombril, sur mon piercing, près de mes hanches. Je gémis et je me blottis contre lui. Est-ce que j'allais oser lui demander d'aller où je voulais vraiment? _Déguste-moi_. Sa langue sortit sur ma hanche. _Non, déguste-moi ici._ Je guidai son visage à mon entrée et sa langue vint à l'intérieur de moi. _Trouve la clé_. Je ne pouvais même pas maintenir le contrôle quand il festoyait sur moi, je me laissai juste flotter, sa langue se déplaçant sur moi comme de la foudre. Mon corps entier était en feu alors que je jouissais encore et encore. Je criai pendant qu'Edward continuait ne s'arrêtant pas en dépit de mon orgasme. _Arrête_. Il obéit immédiatement et je pris une grande inspiration laissant échapper un petit rire. Edward leva les yeux vers moi, un sourire malicieux sur son visage.

"Viens ici," dis-je à voix haute et mentalement. Il remonta le long de mon corps, les muscles de sa poitrine m'effleurant. _Fais-moi l'amour_. Son corps s'aligna avec le mien et il entra lentement. _Embrasse-moi._ Ses lèvres capturèrent les miennes et il commença à se déplacer à l'intérieur de moi. _Plus vite._ Il augmenta sa vitesse et je déplaçai mes hanches en rythme. Ses yeux étaient ouverts et fixes dans les miens, je ressentais l'amour se réfléchissant sur moi bien que ce soit moi qui contrôle en ce moment. _Plus vite._ Il augmenta son rythme et je le suivis sentant la pression dans mon corps. Je me demandai….. _Viens avec moi._ Je me resserrai autour de lui et ses hanches s'écrasèrent contre les miennes alors qu'il jouissait en même temps.

Je passai mes bras autour de lui et Edward resta serré contre moi. Sa tête reposait sur mon épaule et mes mains dans ses cheveux. "C'était intense", murmura-t-il, déposant un baiser sur mon cou.

"Oui ça l'était."

"D'une certaine façon, c'était comme si je pouvais enfin lire dans tes pensées." Je ravalai un sourire, sachant qu'un jour, bientôt, enfin je l'espérais, il pourrait le faire.

"C'est à peu près la même chose."

Il sourit joyeusement. "J'ai aimé."

Je ris. "Moi aussi."

Il caressa ma joue. "Donc pas d'inquiétude d'utiliser ton pouvoir sur moi?"

Je me mordis la lèvre et secouai la tête. "Pas dans ce contexte. Mais je promets que je ne l'utiliserai jamais pour te faire changer d'idée ou pendant un combat ou autre chose."

Il m'embrassa. "Je ne suis pas inquiet à ce sujet, amour." Moi, je l'étais. Si je suis en colère et que je perde le contrôle, qui savait ce que je pouvais faire? "Mais je pense que tu as besoin de plus de pratique. Pouvons-nous essayez à nouveau?"

Je ris. "Je pense que c'est une très bonne idée." _Embrasse-moi._ Ses lèvres touchèrent les miennes et je me fondis en lui, prête et disposée à lui donner des ordres toute la nuit.

…

*La chanson de la théière… titre original The Teapot Song (I'm a Little Teapot)

Je suis une petite théière, Petite et large, Voici mon anse, Voici mon bec, Quand je suis pleine de vapeur, Écoute-moi siffler, Penche-moi et verse-moi!

Je suis une théière très spéciale, Oui, c'est vrai, Voici un exemple de ce que je peux faire, Je peux transformer mon anse en bec, Penche-moi et verse-moi!

* * *

 _ **Si Aro a envie de venir au moins Bella est prête,**_

 _ **que pensez-vous de son pouvoir ? Merci de nous lire et de nous laisser vos impressions.**_

 _ **Merci pour tous vos commentaires, mises en alertes et en favoris.**_

 _Nous avons commencé une autre traduction sur notre site fics(tiret)traduction(point)com :_

 _ **Neuf mois**_ _quelques chapitres en bonus d'Héritage_

 _Ancien membre du Congrès Edward Cullen a finalement vaincu les forces qui tentaient de l'éloigner de Bella et de leur fille, Elizabeth, tous trois vivent à présent ensemble. Mais quand Bella tombe enceinte à nouveau, comment Edward va supporter neuf mois d'attente, combinés avec une nouvelle campagne ?_

 _ **Bonne fin de semaine!**_


	37. Chapter 37

.

 **Chapitre 37**

 _ **Bella**_

"C'est le grand jour aujourd'hui! Prête petite sœur?" demanda Emmett, rebondissant pratiquement jusqu'à plafond tellement il était excité. Nous allions tester mon pouvoir sur la foule. C'est vrai. J'allais enfin fréquenter l'université de Dartmouth. Avec seulement quatre mois de retard.

Je levai les yeux au ciel à son exubérance. "Prête comme jamais." Je me tournai vers Alice.

"Es-tu sûre de ne pas vouloir venir?"

Elle secoua la tête. "J'ai déjà tout vu. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi. Tout ira bien. Passe du temps avec ton mari et tes frères." Je n'étais pas vraiment sûre d'apprécier d'aller en cours avec trois des gars les plus magnifiques de la planète. Les filles se jetteraient probablement à leurs pieds. Juste d'y penser me fit plisser les yeux.

"Mais Alice, les filles vont toutes se jeter sur eux."

Elle pouffa et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. "Certainement pas. Pourquoi penses-tu que je t'ai confié mon Jazz? Si des têtes de fille se tournent dans sa direction tu les feras tourner dans l'autre. Il ne va pas les regarder de toute façon mais c'est un bon truc pour utiliser ton don pour de bon."

"Mais la dernière fois que j'étais jalouse..."

Elle passa un bras autour de ma taille et me serra. "C'était avant que tu saches pour ton don et que tu le contrôles. Sans oublier que tu haïssais Tanya même avant." J'ouvris la bouche pour protester mais elle souleva un sourcil. Je ne pouvais pas le nier. "En plus ce sont des êtres humains, pas des vampires. Ils ne sont pas une menace pour toi. Et tu es magnifique, donc je ne pense pas que les filles auront le courage d'aller vers eux."

Je ricanai à cela. Oui, je suis un peu plus jolie, mais je ne suis pas magnifique et certainement pas intimidante pour les filles du genre de Lauren et Jessica. "N'essaie même pas de le dire!" Elle me regarda en remuant son petit index vers moi, comme si elle m'avait surprise une main dans la jarre à biscuits. "Tu verras. Je te garantis que tu vas avoir autant d'effet sur les mecs qu'eux sur les filles. " Je secouai la tête sachant qu'il ne fallait pas parier contre Alice, même si elle était folle.

"Allez, Bella, allons-y!" Emmett me tira vers la porte.

"Oh, Emmett." Alice chanta son prénom. Il se tourna pour la regarder et elle lui jeta quelque chose. Il l'attrapa par réflexe et gémit quand il vit le bras de la poupée. "Maintenant, tu as deux pièces. Comporte-toi bien et peut-être que tu auras plus." Elle sourit doucement en se précipitant à l'étage pour faire tout ce qui l'empêchait de venir avec nous.

Le visage d'Emmett était si comique que je lui fis un câlin. "Elle va te les redonner tous." Morceau par morceau, bien sûr.

"Mais il ne sera plus pareil."

"Bien sûr que si, nous allons l'assembler tous les deux et il sera comme neuf. Tu verras!" Je mis le bras de la poupée sur la table de salle à manger. Il faisait toujours la grimace alors je le tirai vers la porte. "Allons-y, n'avons-nous pas des humains à torturer?" Son visage devint plus jovial tout de suite. Edward et Jasper émergèrent des bois, revenant d'une dernière chasse avant de s'asseoir avec des centaines d'humains. Emmett et moi avions mangé il y a un jour et Alice nous avait dit que ça irait.

"En route, les gars!" cria Emmett de la Jeep en nous regardant tous avec impatience. Jasper secoua la tête et se mit sur le siège avant. Edward m'ouvrit la portière bien sûr, et monta sur le siège arrière à côté de moi. Je me blottis contre lui alors qu'Emmett accélérait pour décoller vers le campus.

"Dans quelle classe allons-nous de toute façon?" demandai-je à Edward.

Il grimaça. "Psycho 101. C'est à Prentiss Hall. L'amphi peut contenir cinq cent élèves."

Jasper se tourna vers moi, la brise secouant ses boucles. "As-tu pensé à ce que tu vas leur faire faire?"

Je haussai les épaules. J'avais quelques vagues idées mais ça attendrait qu'on soit en cours.

" Tu peux faire que toutes les filles se déshabillent si tu veux!" dit Emmett.

Comme Rose n'était pas là pour le faire pour moi, je le tapai derrière la tête. "Je blague là!" grommela-t-il.

"Tu sais Em, nous pourrions mettre la capote sur la Jeep. Il fait froid pour les humains et cela peut paraître bizarre que nous ne l'ayons pas." La suggestion d'Edward était bonne. Emmett arrêta la Jeep, tira sa capote et reprit la conduite une trentaine de secondes plus tard.

"Personne ne me laisse m'amuser." Je souris à moi-même décidant que j'allais lui donner de l'amusement aujourd'hui.

"Tout le monde prend les manteaux," dit Jasper. J'enfilai le manteau rouge et élégant qu'Alice m'avait préparé pour cette expédition. Elle m'avait dit que je ne pouvais pas me balader sur le campus comme une fille quelconque de Forks. Lorsque je lui avais dit que j'étais une fille quelconque de Forks elle était partie dans une tirade me disant que je devais laisser sortir le 'vrai moi'. J'avais pris le manteau et juste dit merci. Elle était encore sous le choc qu'on les ait obligés à porter les gilets de sauvetage sur le bateau et elle ne voulait plus jamais apparaître comme cela en public.

Sur le campus Emmett conduisit jusqu'au bâtiment où nous avions cours. Il avait vu une place de parking mais une autre voiture attendait déjà. "Bella ..." plaida Emmett.

Jasper rit. "Rien de mieux que l'instant présent pour commencer."

Je trouvai que ce n'était pas très gentil de prendre cette place mais ils avaient raison, je devais m'exercer. Je me concentrai sur le jeune homme qui tapait sur son volant au rythme de la musique qu'il écoutait. _Tu ne veux pas de cette place, tu veux te garer derrière le bâtiment_. Il cessa de tambouriner et il partit garer sa voiture ailleurs.

Emmett rit triomphalement et s'engouffra dans la place.

"Ça c'est tellement cool! Nous n'allons plus jamais attendre une place de parking." Je secouai la tête, comme si ça posait vraiment un problème aux vampires d'attendre. Nous pourrions toujours éliminer physiquement les obstacles ou terroriser les gens pour avoir ce que nous voulions. Pourtant, c'était fut plus facile et personne ne savait que je faisais cela.

"Très joli, amour." Edward m'embrassa et sortit de la Jeep, tenant ma main quand je sortis. Jasper pris nos quatre sacs à dos du coffre, en nous les remettant.

"Je dois faire semblant," murmura-t-il.

"Alice?" demandé-je.

Il sourit. "Bien sûr, elle adore le shopping pour les fournitures scolaires. Ce sont les meilleurs." Je secouai la tête, nous n'allions les utiliser qu'une fois mais bien sûr Alice devait nous équiper avec des trucs ridiculement chers. Je jetai le sac vert par-dessus mon épaule et pris la main d'Edward à nouveau.

"Allez, les gars!" siffla Emmett, déjà à vingt mètres devant nous. Nous nous précipitâmes pour le rattraper, il grimpait l'escalier de Prentiss Hall et le grand auditorium était en face de nous. L'amphi était à moitié plein et le cours devait commencer dans quinze minutes.

La main d'Edward pressa la mienne presque douloureusement pendant que nous montions pour prendre les sièges à l'arrière. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" demandé-je. Devant moi, les épaules de Jasper se raidirent et il laissa échapper un grognement, trop faible pour les humains.

"Convoitise," murmura Jasper en même temps qu'Edward dit "Leurs pensées." Je retins un petit rire à leurs réactions d'être de retour parmi les humains. Bien sûr, les filles allaient les convoiter.

"Voilà le prix que vous avez à payer pour être si beaux," leur dis-je, amusée, passant mon pouce le long de la main d'Edward d'une manière apaisante. Emmett trouva des places dans les gradins et prit le siège au milieu. Jasper à côté de lui, Edward et moi fermant la marche. Il relâcha ma main et mit son bras autour de moi, sa main serrant mon épaule. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi?"

"Les pensées ne sont pas sur nous, elles sont sur toi," m'informa-t-il irrité et sourcils froncés sur son magnifique visage. Je jetai un regard autour et je remarquai qu'il y avait plusieurs garçons qui regardaient dans notre direction. A côté de moi, Jasper et Emmett avaient l'air menaçant, du coup les têtes se tournèrent vers l'avant de l'amphi.

Euh, voilà qui était bizarre. Ils me regardaient moi? Pourquoi? Perdue, je me tournai vers Edward. "Pourquoi ils me regardent?" Ils devaient essayer de comprendre ce que je faisais avec trois hommes très attirants.

Il soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. "Parce que tu es belle, Bella. Tous les mecs ici sont partis en mode fantasme dès l'instant où ils ont posé les yeux sur toi." Il s'arrêta et sourit." Eh bien, sauf pour celui-là dans le manteau jaune, il n'a d'yeux que pour Emmett." Jasper laissa échapper un éclat de rire et Emmett regarda son soi-disant prétendant.

"Je suis flatté mais je joue totalement hors de sa ligue," dit-il impassible. Là je perdis et commençai à rire de façon incontrôlable. Edward rit avec moi bien que ses yeux montrent toujours son irritation.

"Vraiment? Quel gars ici serait dans ta ligue?" demanda Jasper avec une expression réjouie sur le visage.

Emmett prit la question au sérieux, recherchant un mec qui pourrait convenir. Enfin, il haussa les épaules. "Malheureusement, ça serait l'un de vous deux. Personne d'autre ne peut se mesurer à vous." Nous partîmes tous dans un éclat de rire et plus de gens se tournèrent vers nous. Je mordis ma lèvre et décidai d'essayer. _Rien à voir ici, tournez-vous_. Ils se détournèrent tous et je souris.

"As-tu fais ça?" demanda Edward, sa voix pleine de fierté.

Je souris et hochai la tête. " Tu viens de contrôler quarante-huit personnes," dit Jasper, une expression satisfaite sur le visage. "Je t'avais dit que ce n'est pas différent. Tu te concentres sur un groupe au lieu d'une personne."

Je n'y avais même pas pensé consciemment. J'avais simplement poussé la pensée et ils avaient obéi. Edward se tendit à côté de moi à nouveau. "Qui croit-il qu'il est, Mike Newton? "Je suivis son regard et vit un homme debout près du pupitre, ses yeux directement sur moi. Il avait les cheveux bruns et les yeux bleus. Il était plus petit qu'Edward, assez convenable mais pas remarquable comme mon mari et mes frères.

"Peut-être que Mike a un cousin ici," fit aimablement remarquer Emmett. "Qu'est-ce qu'il pense? "

Edward grogna, "Je ne veux pas le dire."

"Allez, mec, tu dois nous le dire. Tu ne peux pas te comporter comme un homme des cavernes surprotecteur sans nous donner la raison. Nous savons qu'il est chaud pour Bella mais qu'est-ce qu'il pense? "Je secouai la tête dans le déni automatique au mots d'Emmett.

"Pourquoi fais-tu ça?" me demanda doucement Jasper.

"Qu'est ce que je fais?"

"Tu te rabaisses constamment toi-même. Tu ne penses pas que ce gars-là, tous ces gars-là, pourraient peut-être te trouver désirable, non? "

"Pas tous les gars," dit Emmett. "N'oublie pas celui qui me veut moi! " Il fit un sourire éclatant au gars à la veste jaune qui devint brusquement tout rouge et détourna les yeux.

"Eh bien, non, mais ..."

"Mais quoi?

"Je suis juste moi, Bella. Je suis loin d'être aussi belle qu'Alice ou Esmée ou Rosalie. "

Edward prit mon visage dans ses mains. "Si, tu l'es. Tu es la plus belle femme que j'aie jamais vue. Quand vas-tu te voir comme je le fais? "

Mon cœur se réchauffa à ses mots, comme toujours. "Mais tu m'aimes, Edward. Tu es celui qui ne me voit pas clairement. L'amour t'aveugle."

Emmett poussa un soupir géant. "Bella, tu es plus torride qu'aucune autre fille ici et je ne dis pas cela parce que tu es ma sœur. Mais je suis un mec et je connais les femmes, en particulier les femmes torrides et tu es une."

Je ne savais pas quoi dire mais avant que je puisse lui répondre Jasper me coupa.

"Vas-tu vraiment nous dire que tous les trois avons des problèmes de vision? Je pense que nous avons tous une vue parfaite et tandis que nous t'aimons tous, nous te voyons clairement. Voudrais-tu que je te montre les vagues de convoitise des mecs ici? Il est temps que tu retires tes lunettes toutes baveuses par lesquelles tu te vois toi-même. Je le sens quand tu te dénigres et je n'aime pas ça, pas plus qu'Edward."

Je secouai la tête et vis qu'Edward me regardait tristement et je me résolus de ne pas laisser mes sentiments d'insuffisance déborder sur lui ou Jasper. Je devais me rappeler que, même si je me sentais comme la même Bella, je ne l'étais vraiment pas. Logiquement, je savais que j'étais plus jolie qu'avant mais quand je voyais la beauté de ma famille je me sentais toujours comme le vilain petit canard. "Je vais essayer de ne plus faire ça, d'accord?"

Edward me fit mon sourire spécial et se pencha pour me donner un rapide baiser. J'avais oublié que nous étions dans une salle bondée mais j'entendis les chuchotements. _"Prenez une chambre." "Bien sûr, elle est avec lui, il est trop beau pour être seul." "Je la hais, pourquoi je ne peux pas trouver un gars comme ça?_ " Je reculai, embarrassée mais Edward avait l'air satisfait.

"Pourquoi ne fais-tu pas pipi partout sur elle la prochaine fois?" rit Emmett.

Edward sourit. "Hey, ça a marché." Puis son sourire disparut. "Presque." Est-ce possible que Mike Newton me regardait encore comme si j'étais un verre d'eau et qu'il mourait de soif.

"Quel est le problème de ce type? As-tu besoin de la rouler par terre pour qu'il capte le message?" demanda Emmett." Peut-être que je devrais avoir une petite conversation avec lui." Il commença à se lever de son siège mais Jasper saisit son bras.

"Laisse-le. Bella va le faire." Je vais le faire? Je lançai un regard interrogateur à Jasper. "Fais qu'il t'oublie ou qu'il pense à autre chose. Fais ce que tu veux."

Je regardai la mâchoire serrée de mon mari et décidai de rendre les choses plus faciles pour lui. _Il n'y a personne assis dans la rangée derrière. Oublie la fille._ Le garçon cligna des yeux et prit un siège vide. Il ne se retourna plus pour me regarder. "Merci, amour," murmura doucement Edward posant sa tête contre la mienne.

"C'est sympa et tout mais pouvons-nous nous amuser maintenant?" demanda Emmett, rebondissant dans son siège comme un petit enfant. Un très grand gamin, nos sièges commencèrent à trembler.

"Calme-toi, Emmett," l'avertit Jasper avec un air menaçant sur le visage.

"Quoi?" dit-il. "Bella peut tout simplement leur faire oublier tout truc bizarre que je peux faire."

"Peut-être que je vais demander au gars à la veste jaune de venir demander ton numéro," suggérai-je avec un sourire narquois. Emmett arrêta de rebondir. "Voilà qui est mieux."

"Vous m'ôtez tout le plaisir. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas avoir ton pouvoir? Ça serait génial!" Je n'avais aucun doute à ce sujet mais je sentais la responsabilité qui venait avec mon don. Mon don semblait amusant et souvent il l'était mais quand je perdais le contrôle, comme avec Tanya, il était effrayant. Je ne voulais pas amener les Volturi sur nous et je n'allais pas faire quelque chose de stupide. Emmett ne se préoccupait pas de ce genre de problèmes.

Je connaissais le pouvoir à l'intérieur de moi maintenant et je savais tout ce qu'il pouvait faire entre de mauvaises mains. Je ne voulais pas que cela se produise et voilà pourquoi il était important que je pratique et que j'ai le contrôle absolu sur moi-même.

Avec cela à l'esprit, je me tournai vers Edward. "Tu es ici pour une raison, tu sais, pas juste pour me regarder. Au travail, mon télapathe. Dis-moi sur qui je devrais utiliser mon don."

Edward me lança un sourire malicieux qui me donna envie de le sortir de là et de ne l'avoir que pour moi. "Mais je suis tellement bon dans ce domaine!" Je ris frappant son bras tandis que Jasper murmura "harceleur ".

L'amphi était presque plein et nous étions à seulement quelques minutes du début des cours. "Eh bien, cette fille dans la première rangée, sur la gauche? Celle avec un pull bleu, cheveux rouge?" Je hochai la tête. "Elle a le béguin pour le gars en face d'elle de l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle est assise là juste pour pouvoir le regarder pendant la classe. C'est le blond avec les cheveux hirsutes, il ressemble un peu à Jasper."

Jasper ricana de l'autre côté de moi, trouvant la comparaison drôle.

Je vis le gars et hochai la tête. "Il pense à elle mais il est vraiment timide et il n'ira pas lui parler. Je pense qu'il a besoin d'un petit coup de pouce." Je souris, ravie de faire un truc bien avec mon pouvoir. J'allais jouer à l'entremetteuse.

Emmett rit. "Cela me rappelle toi et moi aidant Ben à être avec Angela." Je les regardai, étonné par cette nouvelle.

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez à voir avec ça?"

Edward porta ma main à ses lèvres et l'embrassa. "Angela était la seule amie qui était digne de toi. Je savais qu'elle aimait Ben et il l'aimait aussi mais ils avaient peur, du coup je leur ai donné un coup de main."

"Comment?"

Emmett renchérit. "Nous étions en espagnol et Ben était assis derrière nous. Edward a dit qu'il pensait demander Angela d'aller au bal mais qu'il avait entendu dire qu'elle aimait bien un gars qui s'appelait Cheney. Comme s'il ne savait pas que Ben était derrière nous! C'était classique, Ben a tout entendu et il s'est presque évanoui, tellement il était excité."

Edward rit. "J'ai fait ressortir ses instincts protecteurs, il semblait sentir le danger en moi. Il me voulait loin d'Angela et il a décidé de lui demander de sortir parce qu'Angela était la plus jolie fille de l'école. Ses pensées étaient toutes aussi agréables que celles d'Angela. Ils font un excellent couple."

Je souris à l'homme à qui j'avais donné mon cœur, voulant l'étouffer de baisers, ravie qu'il ait utilisé son don pour aider mes amis, tout comme j'étais capable de le faire maintenant. "Tu es un homme incroyable et je t'aime beaucoup."

Il pressa ses lèvres sur les miennes. "Je le veux." Je l'embrassai, enchanté par ses mots simples, réaffirmant son engagement envers moi et puis je reculai, ne voulant pas être prise quand le professeur entrerait.

"Quels sont leurs prénoms?" Je voulais connaitre le couple que j'allais aider.

"Elle c'est Lily et lui David." Bon alors, Lily et David, nous allons voir ce que je peux faire pour vous _. Lève-toi et va parler à Lily, présente-toi. Dis-lui que tu l'avais remarquée en cours et que voulais savoir si elle voudrait bien boire un café quand elle sera libre._ Il se leva et se dirigea vers Lily, qui semblait pétrifiée. "Jasper." Il envoya quelque chose vers elle et elle se redressa un peu et ressembla un peu moins à un poisson mourant qu'il y avait un moment.

"Salut. Je suis David Campbell et je t'ai vue ici tous les jours et je me suis demandé si je pourrais te voir, enfin si tu as du temps pour boire un café avec moi? "Il était absolument adorable, trébuchant sur les mots. Lily le fixa, clairement choquée que son béguin lui parle.

Son visage s'assombrit et il commença à s'éloigner car elle ne répondait pas. _Dis-lui Oui_! Je lui hurlai pratiquement.

"Attends, David, j'en serai ravie. Es-tu libre après le cours?"

Son visage s'illumina comme s'il avait gagné à la loterie, ses yeux gris brillaient. "Oui, on peut se retrouver après le cours pour aller au _Java Hut_?"

Elle rayonnait aussi. "Ça me parait bien," dit-elle timidement.

Il traina ses pieds. "Eh bien, je ferai mieux de retourner à ma place mais je te vois après?" Il avait l'air incertain.

"Bien sûr," le rassura-t-elle.

"Bon alors! Rendez-vous sous peu!" Il retourna à son siège, des étoiles brillaient dans ses yeux. Lily sembla clairement abasourdie mais elle avait l'air sur le point d'éclater de bonheur.

"C'était génial!" s'exclama Emmett. " Vous trois travaillant ensemble comme un seul. Avec Alice vous pourriez faire un spectacle de cirque!"

"C'était bien," concéda Jasper. "Tu as vu quand les choses ne se sont pas déroulées selon le plan et tu les as remises sur la bonne voie. Et tu m'as ordonné de m'impliquer." J'étais embarrassée de la façon dont je l'avais fait. "Je suis fier de toi, c'était excellent. Utilise toujours ce que tu as à ta disposition. Tu aurais pu ignorer son malaise mais tu m'as demandé d'intervenir afin qu'elle soit plus à l'aise. C'était une meilleure tactique." Je baignais dans la louange de Jasper. Edward n'avait pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, il souriait aussi largement que Lily.

"Nous serions d'excellents conseillers en relations," dit-il en rigolant.

Le bourdonnement de la classe se calma quand le professeur entra dans la salle. Tout le monde sortit des cahiers et des ordinateurs portables. Nous aussi. J'étais enfin une fille qui allait à l'université. Ça paraissait un peu bizarre. Heureusement, que je n'avais pas la soif de sang à proprement parler, car je remarquai quelques saveurs intéressantes dans l'air, mais rien qui m'attirait. Jasper semblait plus touché que moi.

"Est-ce que tu vas bien?" demandai-je. Il hocha la tête laconiquement. "Besoin d'aide?"

Il secoua la tête. "Je vais bien, c'est juste que ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas été entouré comme ça. Il me faut un certain temps pour m'y habituer."

Je caressai sa main. "Eh bien, si tu as besoin de moi pour quelque chose, je le ferai."

Il sourit. "L'élève devient le maître? J'aime ça mais je gère, merci."

Edward poussa mon épaule. "Le prof nous a remarqué. Il se demande qui nous sommes…" Je jetai un coup d'œil au prof aux cheveux roux, il avait la barbe et des lunettes à double foyer. Il était l'image même d'un professeur d'université, avec sa veste en tweed, jusqu'à ses chaussures. Il nous observait. _Commencez votre cours. Nous sommes venus dans ce cours tous les jours depuis le début du semestre. Nous sommes d'excellents étudiants._

Il se dirigea vers le pupitre et commença le cours sur l'esprit humain, l'identité, le moi et l'ego. Je remarquai que Jasper prêtait une réelle attention au cours et en riant je l'appelai le toutou du prof.

"Le cerveau est mon point fort, tu sais," et c'était tout à fait vrai. Je devrais probablement écouter plus mais les humains autour de nous étaient beaucoup plus fascinants à observer que le cours.

Edward siffla à côté de moi. "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?"

"Il y a un gamin au cinquième rang, veste de cuir noir, cheveux noirs gras. Tu le vois?" Je hochai la tête." Il a volé le portefeuille de la jeune fille à côté de lui, la brune avec le sac rose. Je ne l'ai même pas vu, je l'ai juste entendu penser."

Je choisis la jeune fille qui était assise juste derrière lui, une fille blonde légèrement grassouillette. _Lève ta main._ Elle le fit et le professeur la regarda. "Avez-vous une question?" D _is-lui que tu as vu que le gars devant toi a volé le portefeuille d'une fille._

Elle avait l'air terrifié, les yeux écarquillés tordant ses mains nerveusement, mais elle lui dit ce qu'elle avait vu. Le professeur demanda au voleur si c'était vrai _. Admets-le_. Le gars ouvrit la bouche et dit ce qu'il avait fait sortant le portefeuille et plusieurs autres. La bouche du professeur se crispa en une ligne désapprobatrice et il ordonna à un étudiant proche de la porte d'aller chercher la sécurité.

"Il pense partir en courant," murmura Edward. _Reste là où tu es_. Le garçon gigota dans son siège mais ne se leva pas. Un garde de sécurité arriva et prit le bras de l'étudiant. _Va avec lui_. Il se leva et partit tranquillement avec le garde.

Le professeur se tourna vers la classe, recommençant son cours. Emmett se pencha et me tapa sur l'épaule. "Nous pourrions être des combattants du crime!" murmura-t-il tout excité. Je ris en secouant la tête.

"L'ensemble de la classe," me rappela Jasper. C'est pour cela que j'étais là, pour me tester avec des centaines de gens à la fois. Je regardai et attendis jusqu'à ce que le prof soit devenu passionné sur les synapses dans le cerveau qui pourraient avoir des ratés et quand il fit une pause pour prendre un souffle, je lâchai mon ordre. _Levez-vous et applaudissez_. Comme une seule personne, toute la classe se leva donnant au prof une ovation et nous avec. Il était bouche bée et tous les quatre nous nous sommes dissous de rire.

"Il ... il est tellement excité. Il n'a jamais eu d'étudiants qui applaudissaient avant, encore moins une ovation," dit Edward à travers son rire. "Je pense que tu devras le refaire car tu viens juste d'illuminer toute sa carrière."

Jasper reprit son siège. "Je peux voir pourquoi," murmura-t-il sèchement. "Il est assez ennuyeux, même si le sujet est passionnant."

Emmett roula ses yeux, "Il n'y a que toi quitrouve cela intéressant."

Jasper le regarda avec hauteur. "Plus je comprends comment fonctionne le cerveau moi-même, plus vite je vais comprendre mes capacités et celle de Bella."

"Quoiqu'il en soit, mec, probablement que tu pourrais enseigner ça mieux que le prof."

"Sans aucun doute," dit Jasper avec un sourire suffisant.

"Peut-être que tu devrais faire fondre en larmes toute la classe ou les faire crier Jasper. Je parie que tu donnerais une base au prof pour faire un article sur l'explosion d'émotion des masses, " dit Emmett en riant. Jasper secoua la tête et tourna son attention vers le cours.

Edward joua avec les extrémités de mes cheveux. "Tu ne vas pas faire attention?" lui demandai-je.

"J'ai pris Intro à la psychologie plus de fois que je peux le compter et j'ai deux diplômes en psychologie. Je préfère juste admirer ma magnifique femme." Je me blottis contre lui et les gens continuèrent à nous observer. Edward soupira et appuya sa tête contre la mienne.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?"

"Ils pensent toujours à toi."

"Qui?"

"La majorité des hommes ici."

Je pressai mes lèvres dans ses cheveux. "Et je suppose qu'aucune des femmes ne pense à toi?" Edward haussa les épaules mais ne répondit pas. "Je prends ça pour un oui."

"Leurs pensées ne comptent pas pour moi," dit-il, ses doigts jouant avec les miens.

"Celles des mecs non plus, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais faire quelque chose avec eux."

"C'est juste dur de voir ce qu'ils imaginent." Je ne demandai pas de précisions, je savais à quoi il faisait allusion. _Oubliez la fille et les gars dans la dernière rangée. Pensez combien ce cours est passionnant_.

Edward rit dans mes cheveux. "Tu es incroyable. Merci."

"Heureuse de pouvoir t'aider."

Le cours se termina doucement. Quand le prof eut fini, je refis faire à toute la classe une standing ovation pour lui. Ses yeux brillaient quand il nous remercia tous pour notre attention.

"Oh, mec, c'est déjà fini?" gémit Emmett.

"Non, nous allons sortir sur le campus encore un peu." Nous sortîmes avant les autres. "Hey, pouvons-nous attendre ici une seconde," suggérai-je. Les garçons me regardèrent mais ne dirent rien. Les étudiants commencèrent à sortir. _Donnez vos clés au grand gars_. Ils firent une ligne vers nous et Emmett, Jasper et Edward les observèrent prêts à agir en cas de besoin.

Une ligne se forma devant Emmett et un par un, les étudiants lui donnèrent leurs clés. Son visage était absolument comique, il avait l'air perplexe et incertain de ce qu'il fallait faire avec toutes ces clés dans ses mains. Jasper, Edward et moi éclatâmes de rire nous serrant les uns contre les autres quand un petit monticule de clés commença à se former au sol autour d'Emmett.

"Bella," siffla-t-il, "arrête ça. Comment suis-je censé rendre tout ça à ces gamins?"

Il essaya de rendre les clés aux étudiants mais ils ne voulaient pas les prendre. "Très bien, tu as eu ta revanche, peux-tu faire quelque chose maintenant?" Il me regarda et fit signe vers la pile croissante à ses pieds. Je décidai d'avoir pitié de lui et je renvoyai les autres étudiants. Nous nous séparâmes pour trouver les propriétaires des clés et les leur redonner.

Après cela, nous sortîmes sur le campus et prîmes un banc de pique-nique sous les arbres. Il faisait assez froid, du coup il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, mais suffisamment à observer et à apprécier.

"Ugh, ce gars-là à nouveau?" Emmett pointa vers gars qu'ils avaient surnommé 'Mike Newton le second' et qui parlait à une jolie brunette qui avait l'air de vouloir s'échapper.

"Au moins, il ne t'a pas encore remarquée," murmura Edward, d'un ton irrité.

"Il est vraiment comme Newton," ricana Emmett. "Le pauvre nigaud n'a pas la moindre idée qu'elle est pas intéressée."

"Elle est trop gentille pour simplement partir même si elle en a vraiment envie," dit Edward.

"Peut-être que nous devrions l'aider."

Je tentais de comprendre ce qu'il fallait faire quand la jeune fille bougea et que le faux Mike Newton suivit son mouvement. Cela me mit devant ses yeux et ils s'allumèrent. "Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu ..." grogna Edward. "On y va encore une fois."

"Eh bien le bon côté est que sa victime en a profité pour filer," dit Jasper, hochant la tête dans la direction de la jeune fille. Effectivement, elle partait en marchant très vite. Edward commença à se lever alors que mon prétendant se hâta dans notre direction.

"Incroyable, c'est comme si nous n'étions même pas là," murmura Emmett, son ton reflétant sa crainte.

"Il est complètement entiché de Bella," souffla Jasper. Edward commença à grogner et je mis une main sur son genou pour le calmer. Je devais regagner le contrôle de la situation avant que l'un d'entre nous ne fasse quelque chose que nous allions regretter. Le visage d'Emmett était incrédule, Jasper avait l'air irrité et Edward était furieux.

 _Arrêt_. Il se tenait parfaitement immobile mais ses yeux restaient fixés sur moi. Maintenant quoi? Il se tenait là au milieu du campus et les étudiants passaient à côté de lui, plusieurs se retournaient pour voir ce qu'il regardait. Il me fallait une distraction.

Edward étouffa un rire. "Savez-vous ce qu'il imagine?" Euh, ai-je vraiment besoin de le savoir? Jasper et Emmett le regardaient avec des questions dans les yeux. "Il s'imagine faire un striptease pour toi. Il est... oh mon Dieu, c'est trop drôle. Il pense qu'il est gracieux! " Edward était hystérique, retombant sur le banc à côté de moi. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains et continua à rire. "Il ... toi ... le regard sur ton visage! Comme si tu étais excitée par lui! HaHaHa!"

Emmett et Jasper se mirent à rire aussi.

Je jetai un regard noir au garçon, irrité qu'il m'imagine comme cela et que mon propre mari trouve ça amusant. S'il voulait se déshabiller, il pouvait le faire ici. _Enlève tes vêtements, comme dans ton fantasme_. Il commença à se déshabiller et à danser. Je pouvais voir pourquoi Edward était tellement amusé, les hanches du gars se déplaçaient de façon erratique et il commença même à faire quelques pas de danse que j'avais vus dans de vieilles vidéos. Il était hilarant. Les étudiants commencèrent à regarder le spectacle, certains sortant les téléphones pour le filmer.

"Oooh bébé, enlève tout!" cria Emmett. Le faux Mike essaya d'enlever son pull de façon fluide seulement il se coinça sur sa tête. Il lutta pendant quelques secondes avant de le retirer, tournoyant toujours. Le banc de pique-nique se brisa quand Jasper le frappa à quelques reprises, complètement inconscient de la destruction, tellement il riait. Edward était pareil et Emmett se tourna vers moi, la joie partout sur son beau visage, se fossettes visibles et il me fit un clin d'œil.

"C'est juste comme il l'imaginait," s'écria Edward. Je jure que s'il continuait il allait avoir un hoquet. Les vampires pouvaient-ils avoir le hoquet? Je ne pense pas mais j'allais le découvrir. "Sauf pour le pull bien sûr." Il me regarda en souriant. "Et le fait que ma Bella ne le regarde pas, et qu'elle n'est pas retournée par la vue devant elle." Je n'étais certainement pas retournée... amusée et horrifiée en même temps serait une description plus précise.

Je regardais le mec commençant à retirer sa chemise, révélant sa peau blanche pâteuse. Ce n'était pas comme voir Edward torse nu. Edward avait des muscles tendus et une peau alléchante, le garçon était pâteux et blanc et décidément indéfini. Ce n'était pas beau. Emmett tomba sur le banc, serrant ses côtes, secoué de rire. Edward haletait pour prendre de l'air et l'amusement de Jasper coulait de lui et sur tout le reste d'entre nous. Même moi, je commençai à rire.

Tout le monde regarda avec incrédulité le faux Mike commençant à déboutonner son jean. _Arrête le striptease maintenant_. Oh non, je ne voulais pas voir plus. Je me sentais mal mais c'était lui qui avait commencé. Il se regarda et devint rouge vif. Même sa poitrine devint pourpre. Il me regarda bouche bée d'horreur pendant une seconde, puis partit en courant à travers le campus, des éclats de rire le suivant.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes pour que le calme revienne. "C'était inestimable, sérieux. Je pense que nous pouvons partir à la maison maintenant, parce que tu ne vas pas réussir à faire mieux que cela." Emmett passa un bras autour de mes épaules. "T'avoir avec nous c'est génial, petite sœur. Je ne voudrai t'échanger pour rien au monde." Je souris et je me levai avec Jasper et Edward. Les deux avaient encore des sourires qui éclairaient leurs beaux visages.

"Pas étonnant qu'Alice ne voulait pas venir," rit Jasper. "La vision a dû la déranger un peu."

"Elle me l'a caché à moi aussi. Si j'avais été prévenu, je ne sais pas si je serais venu," dit Edward. "Mais ça valait vraiment la peine." Il prit ma main et l'embrassa. "Je pense que je pourrai endurer les fantasmes des autres à ton propos si tu les fais avoir l'air de dingues à chaque fois."

"Fais gaffe ou je vais faire la même chose avec toi," le menaçai-je avec un petit sourire.

"Oh oui, fais faire un strip-tease à Edward!" Emmett frappa dans ses mains. Je regardai autour et vis pleins des filles qui nous regardaient, sans doute admirant la vue.

"Je ne pense pas. Le strip-tease… ce n'est que pour moi." Edward remua les sourcils et dit silencieusement "plus tard." Je sentais des picotements me traverser à cette pensée.

"Je pourrais te faire danser, Emmett, peut-être comme un Chippendale."

"Je n'en doute pas, tous vont profiter de la vue, mais Rosie se mettra en colère," Emmett secoua tristement la tête. Je voulais le faire mais je ne voulais pas irriter Rose encore plus. Nous avions une semi-trêve et je ne voulais pas faire quelque chose pour gâcher ça. Encore... Je souris.

Une jeune fille mince aux cheveux blond pâle et aux yeux vert clair nous regarda et se dirigea vers nous. Je mordis ma lèvre comme attendant qu'elle arrive. Elle sourit gentiment à Emmett et dit, "J'ai entendu que vous pouviez m'aider à retrouver ma clé? "Jasper et Edward repartirent dans un fou rire alors qu'Emmett ouvrit et ferma sa bouche d'horreur.

"Euh, je ne peux pas vous aider, je suis désolé", bafouilla-t-il, bougeant derrière ses frères. Elle le suivit alors qu'il continuait à reculer.

Je ris et lui donnais plus à dire. "Mais vous êtes censé être bon dans ce domaine."

"Bella, arrête," plaida Emmett. Il semblait qu'il était sur le point de filer et je lui ordonnai de rester immobile. La jeune fille passa sa main le long de son bras et Emmett se tendit mais ne bougea pas. Elle commença à fredonner _"Le fermier dans son pré…"_ et Emmett me pria avec ses yeux de la faire taire. "J'ai vraiment besoin d'aide avec ma clé."

Jasper et Edward eurent un petit rire de joie à ses mots.

"Je ne peux pas," dit-il désespérément. "Allez demander à quelqu'un d'autre. Ce gars qui traversait le campus presque nu serait plus qu'heureux de vous aider. Il est parti par là! " dit-il. Elle continua à le caresser, alors qu'il restait impuissant, totalement immobile. "Bella, s'il te plaît. Plus de blague avec la clé, je le jure!"

Je décidé qu'il en avait assez, je renvoyai la jeune fille, même si elle continuait à regarder Emmett par-dessus son épaule. Il semblait qu'elle avait un béguin pour lui. "Rentrons à la maison," dit-il désespérément, sortant ses clés et partant vers la voiture avant que je fasse quelque chose d'autre.

Une fois dans la Jeep, Emmett poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il se tourna vers moi et sourit brillamment. "C'était épique, tout cela." Il démarra la voiture et j'entendis Edward ricaner et je lui jetai un regard interrogateur. Il hocha la tête en direction d'Emmett.

"J'ai menti sur le fait de ne plus te taquiner à propos de la clé," dit Emmett, me souriant dans le rétroviseur. Je ris avec eux, je ne m'attendais pas à quelque chose d'autre de toute façon.

* * *

 _ **Du bon temps pour eux tous, Emmett a eu son amusement mais Bella a eu sa revanche.**_

 _ **Dans le prochain chapitre nous allons fêter Noël avec la famille Cullen.**_

 _ **Merci pour tous vos commentaires, mises en alertes et en favoris.**_


	38. Chapter 38

.

 **Chapitre** **38**

 _ **Edward**_

C'était notre premier Noël en famille. C'était difficile de croire qu'il y a deux ans, je ne connaissais pas encore ma femme et il y a un an, je me vautrais dans l'apitoiement de l'avoir perdue. Maintenant et ici, nous étions ensemble pour l'éternité. C'est étonnant de voir à quel point ma vie a changé. Et si Bella n'était jamais venue à Forks? Et si je n'étais pas revenu après ce premier jour où son odeur avait failli me rendre fou? Je remercie chaque jour le destin qui avait amené Bella dans ma vie.

Alice en mode fête typique. La maison principale tirée à quatre épingles, du gui, des guirlandes, des couronnes et des rubans partout. Il y avait un énorme sapin dans le coin du salon, à droite de la cheminée. Et sous le sapin, il y avait d'innombrables cadeaux. Elle avait été très occupée cette année. Je ne savais pas quand elle avait réussi à trouver du temps dernièrement, avec tout le drame mais c'est Alice, elle n'a jamais laissé la vie réelle empiéter sur les fêtes. Je souris, les entendant rire, Bella et elle en accrochant le dernier ornement sur l'arbre.

Bella... Elle me stupéfié chaque jour. Son pouvoir pourrait être intimidant mais il pourrait ne pas être entre de meilleures mains. Jamais elle n'en abusera, elle s'est sentie terrible de tester son don sur moi. Ça ne m'a pas dérangé le moins du monde. La première fois qu'elle avait utilisé son don sur moi, était l'expérience la plus érotique de ma vie. Je priais qu'elle répète cela tous les jours et jusqu'à présent, elle avait accepté quelques fois. Il y avait juste quelque chose d'incroyablement excitant quand Bella me commandait.

"Yo, mec, qu'est-ce que tu fais debout laissant les femmes faire tout le travail? Qu'est-il arrivé à mon frère chevaleresque?" Emmett frappa mon épaule avec sa grande main, me propulsant de quelques pas.

"J'ai essayé de les aider mais Alice n'aime pas comment je place les ornements."

Elle fronça les sourcils. "Ne pense pas que je ne sais pas ce que tu le faisais exprès, Edward. Tu sais parfaitement comment l'arbre est censé être." Je souris en haussant les épaules. Je voulais admirer ma femme au lieu de décorer cet arbre exactement de la même façon que l'année passée… qu'y avait-il mal à cela?

"Fait gaffe mec, elle est vicieuse quand on la met en colère," souffla Emmett en pensant à Emmett Junior. "S'il te plaît, Alice?"

Elle rit et secoua la tête. "Mets l'étoile sur le sapin pour moi et je vais peut-être envisager de te donner un autre morceau." Il fit un bond gracieux et mit l'étoile sur le sapin avant même qu'Alice finisse la phrase. Les épaules de Bella étaient secouées de rire, ses boucles d'acajou rebondissant dans sa queue de cheval. Je passai mes bras autour de sa fine taille déposant un baiser dans son cou.

"Pourquoi ne pas aller à la maison et célébrer notre premier Noël juste nous deux?" suggérai-je d'une voix ronronnante. Bella inclina sa tête pour me donner un meilleur accès et se blottit contre moi.

"Oh que non! Nous avons retardé la décoration pour Noël cette année parce que ..." Alice stoppa en regardant Bella, "… des trucs sont arrivés et maintenant nous allons fêter, tous ensemble!"

Je regardai Bella et vis qu'elle ne semblait pas bouleversée par les paroles d'Alice. Entre les décès, les funérailles, son don, ce fut un mois mouvementé. Je n'étais pas fâché d'en voir la fin, enfin. Espérons que la nouvelle année soit moins mouvementée et moins angoissante.

"C'est la veille de Noël, Alice, pas le jour de Noël. Nous avons l'intention de passer Noël ici, je promets."

"Non non non!" agita-t-elle son doigt vers moi. "Vous les garçons l'avez accaparée tout le temps! C'est ma meilleure amie et nous allons tous passer du temps ensemble. Tu pourras l'avoir plus tard! "

Le beau visage de Bella s'illumina de joie, elle n'avait pas eu l'air heureuse comme cela depuis longtemps. Je décidai d'attendre jusqu'à minuit. Nous allions échanger nos cadeaux en privé, j'avais des choses qui étaient juste pour elle et elle m'avait dit que mes cadeaux étaient personnels aussi.

"Très bien, tu peux nous avoir jusqu'à minuit, après elle est tout à moi." J'embrassai le cou de Bella à nouveau et elle gazouilla de plaisir. C'était dans une heure. Je pouvais attendre.

"Edward! Nous ouvrons les cadeaux à minuit! Tu pourras l'avoir après. "Alice me lança un regard qui me dit qu'argumenter avec elle était une perte de temps. Je vis sa vision et décidai d'éviter le drame et de céder.

"D'accord, Alice, je sais qu'il vaut mieux ne pas se fâcher avec toi." Je me tournai vers Bella. "Nos cadeaux attendront que nous soyons seuls, d'accord? "

Elle hocha la tête, les yeux brillants d'excitation. Je mourais d'envie de savoir ce qu'elle avait pour moi mais bien sûr, elle ne voulait rien dire. Personne dans la famille ne le savait ou si oui, ils n' avaient pas pensé et je devais attendre. C'était à la fois frustrant et rafraîchissant, typique quand mon incapacité à lire les pensées de Bella était concernée.

"Tout est prêt!" dit Alice regardant le sapin. Elle avait décoré la maison, mais elle voulait que nous soyons tous ensemble pour décorer le sapin. Emmett et Jasper devaient trouver l'arbre parfait, Esmée et Rose avaient décoré le porche avec des branches de sapin, Carlisle et moi devions trouver des poinsettias et Bella et Alice avaient cherché le gui.

Je pris un siège à côté d'Esmée sur le canapé et Bella se laissa tomber sur mon côté gauche. Je mis mon bras autour d'elle et posai ma tête sur son épaule, le cachemire doux de son pull chatouillant ma joue. "As-tu mis du gui dans notre maison aussi, amour?"

Alice et Bella s'esclaffèrent. "Oui, il y est," me dit-elle avec un sourire heureux. Je le vis dans l'esprit d'Alice, le gui était suspendu au-dessus de chaque porte, dans la douche et au-dessus de notre lit. Ma Bella voulait faire des choses à fond.

"Tu n'as pas besoin de gui pour que je t'embrasse," lui dis-je.

Elle rit. "Je sais." Puis elle me regarda et tout d'un coup, mes lèvres étaient sur les siennes. Comme j'aimais son don! Je n'avais pas entendu l'ordre, j'avais juste agi.

Elle recula et tout le monde éclata de rire. "J'utilise tout ce que je peux pour que tu m'embrasses," dit-elle avec un petit rire. Je serrai mes bras autour d'elle, plus que disposé à continuer à l'embrasser.

"Tu es plus susceptible d'utiliser ton don pour le dégager de toi," lui dit Jasper sarcastiquement, ébouriffant ses cheveux et se dirigeant vers la causeuse. Alice vint le rejoindre en dansant.

Emmett sortit en courant et revint avec un chapeau de Père Noel perché sur la tête. Il avait l'air un peu ridicule et Bella éclata de rire. "Je suppose que tu es assez gros pour être le Père Noël."

"Hey, il n'y a pas une once de graisse sur ce corps!" Il fit un geste vers lui-même.

"Je suis sûr qu'il y a une ou deux là-dedans quelque part," dit Alice.

"Pas du tout! Je vais te le prouver!" Juste comme ça sa chemise partit et ses mains étaient sur le bouton de son jean quand Rose lui donna une claque sur la tête.

"N'ouvre pas mon cadeau de Noël devant tout le monde," dit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

Emmett sembla momentanément étourdi mais fit un sourire géant à Rose. "Très bien, c'est juste pour toi. Mais tu dois leur dire que je n'ai pas de graisse sur moi."

Rose rit. "Oh, mais tu en as." _Mon grand idiot_ , pensa-t-elle avec tendresse.

Le visage d'Emmett s'assombrit. "Quoi? Rosie ..."

"C'est dans ta tête, bien sûr," elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Jasper rit. "Tu es un idiot, Emmett, elle a tout à fait raison."

"Hum, aucun de vous n'aurez de cadeau."

Bella haussa les épaules nonchalamment. "Je peux me passer d'un autre livre sur les clés de toute façon."

Emmett se mit à rire, saisissant son estomac. "C'est génial! Tu sais, qu'il y en a toute une série? Je pense que je vais te les offrir pour chaque anniversaire. "

Bella roula des yeux. "Je suppose que c'est une bonne chose que je ne vieillisse plus. Plus d'anniversaire."

"C'est toi qui le dis ! Nous allons le fêter chaque année, tu vas voir. Vraiment, Bella, tu ne vas pas me priver de la chance de te faire des cadeaux, n'est-ce pas? " dit Alice en grimaçant.

"Comme si tu avais besoin d'une excuse pour m'acheter des choses? Tu me gaves avec des trucs tout le temps, est-ce que c'est important que ce soit mon anniversaire ?"

"C'est important!"

Esmée rit doucement. "Fais-nous confiance, Bella, tu seras incapable d'oublier l'anniversaire. Nous, nous ne voulons pas oublier le moment où nous sommes devenus une famille complète." Je savais que Bella ne pouvait pas tergiverser avec Esmée.

Effectivement, elle avait l'air gênée et défaite. "D'accord, mais nous devons célébrer les anniversaires de chacun ".

"Naturellement!" dit Alice avec un grand sourire.

"Connaissez-vous vos dates d'anniversaires? Et célébrez-vous vos réels anniversaires ou vos anniversaires de vampire? "

"Nous avons tendance à célébrer les anniversaires de vampires. Je ne me souviens de rien avant que je sois transformée. C'est juste plus facile comme ça," dit Alice d'une façon morne. Elle avait appris à vivre avec le fait qu'elle savait peu de choses de son passé. Jasper passa sa main sur son bras et lia ses doigts avec les siens.

"Ça a du sens," dit Bella doucement et je savais qu'elle se sentait mal pour avoir posé la question.

"Hé, on ne va pas se lamenter, c'est Noël!" Emmett sortit un sac qu'il avait planqué derrière le canapé. Je gémis. _Tais-toi, Edward, c'est génial!_

Emmett planta un chapeau de Père Noel sur chacune de nos têtes. Alice murmura à propos de ses cheveux mais décida que nous avions tous l'air adorable et commença à prendre des photos. Je devais admettre que le chapeau rouge avait l'air charmant sur Bella, mais là encore, tout était adorable sur elle. "Pouvons-nous ouvrir les cadeaux?" demanda-t-il, boudant comme un enfant de cinq ans.

Nous regardâmes Alice, c'était elle qui décidait. Elle plissa le front pendant une seconde. Je souris, peut-être que j'aurai Bella pour moi à minuit, après tout. "Très bien," dit-elle.

"Oui!" cria Emmett en plongeant sous l'arbre. Il dispersa les cadeaux en quelques secondes, nous eûmes tous un tas plutôt redoutable devant nous.

Carlisle se racla la gorge. "Je voulais juste dire, Joyeux Noël. Je suis très reconnaissant que nous soyons tous finalement ensemble. Je suis reconnaissant que Bella ait rejoint cette famille, que nous soyons enfin complets. Je suis impatient de passer chaque Noël à partir de maintenant comme ça, tous unis et heureux." Esmée le serra dans ses bras et nous fûmes tous émus. J'adorai Bella encore plus en ce moment, elle complétait vraiment notre famille, ce que je n'avais jamais réalisé avant. Même Rosalie était plus heureuse même si elle le nierait si on lui demandait.

"On peut?" demanda Emmett avant de déchirer le papier cadeau de l'un des paquets. J'étais beaucoup plus intéressé par les cadeaux de Bella que les miens, surtout quand elle sortit un déshabillé rouge. Mon Dieu, comme j'aimais Alice!

Jasper sentit mon agitation et leva les yeux en riant. "Tu aurais dû laisser ouvrir celui-là à Edward, Alice, c'est plus pour lui que pour Bella." Tout le monde se mit à rire et je haussai les épaules. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, j'étais un jeune marié. J'étais sensé me sentir comme cela.

"Si tu le portes pour moi plus tard, ça compte comme l'un de tes cadeaux pour moi," dis-je plein d'espoir à Bella.

Elle rit. "On devra juste voir si le Père Noël a jugé si tu étais bon ou coquin, n'est-ce pas? "Je n'avais rien à dire à ça, du coup je déballai mes cadeaux, souhaitant plutôt déballer ma femme à la place. J'aimais tous les vêtements, livres et gadgets électroniques que ma famille m'avait offerts. Le cadeau de Jasper, en particulier, me ravit. Il avait toujours été bon en ébénisterie mais il était évident que je n'avais aucune idée à quel point il était bon. Il avait sculpté le visage de Bella dans du bois, d'une ressemblance parfaite.

"Jas, mec, c'est magnifique! Merci."

Bella semblait tout aussi impressionnée tenant une réplique de mon visage dans ses mains. "Jasper, je ne savais pas que tu savais faire cela. C'est beau."

Il haussa les épaules, tout modeste. "J'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour apprendre." Bella me tendit sa sculpture et le prit dans ses bras.

"Je te remercie, c'est incroyable. J'ai hâte de les mettre dans notre maison." Jasper lui rendit son étreinte et déposa un baiser sur son front.

"Je suis heureux que tu les aimes."

"Nous les aimons," corrigeai-je, en frappant son épaule. "Merci, Jas."

"Sérieusement, frérot, ceux-ci sont super!" beugla Emmett, tenant la réplique de Rose.

Je vis que Jasper avait sculpté pour chacun de nous.

"Tu es un artiste," lui dit Bella et nous fûmes tous d'accord avec elle. Alice rayonnait de fierté pour le travail de Jasper.

"Bon, assez! Retournez à vos cadeaux," murmura timidement Jasper. Bella lui serra l'épaule encore une fois avant de se tourner de nouveau vers ses cadeaux.

Je finis avant Bella et j'admirai les vêtements qu'Alice avait choisis pour elle, c'était élégant, ce n'était pas trop révélant ou fantasque. Bella aima et Alice était heureuse. Emmett disparut et revint avec un panda géant. "Pour le câlin quand je ne suis pas là, pas que je sois souvent absent…" dit-il à Bella, le lui tendant. Bella rit et lui dit qu'elle aimait.

Elle ramassa un paquet et lut qu'il était de Rosalie. _Ça devrait être bon_ , pensa Jasper. Nous ne savions pas exactement où Rose et Bella en étaient vraiment. L'hostilité ouverte avait disparu mais Rose se méfiait du don de Bella et Bella avait peur de faire quelque chose si elle était en colère, du coup elles s'ignoraient s'échangeant juste des sourires tièdes. Bella prit une profonde inspiration avant de lever le couvercle de la boîte. Son visage était confus quand elle sortit un truc en métal. Rose se moqua de son expression perplexe.

"C'est le vilebrequin pour ta voiture," dit Rose, clairement amusée.

"Oh, euh… merci Rose!?" Bella me regarda et je haussai les épaules. Puis j'eus un éclair de l'esprit de Rose et je lui souris.

"Je vais le remplacer, les pistons et les bougies d'allumage aussi. Je pensais que tu pourrais le faire avec moi, apprendre un peu plus." C'était une offre de paix, façon de parler.

Le visage de Bella s'illumina et elle sourit. "Merci, Rose, je voudrais vraiment faire ça."

Rosalie hocha la tête. "Voyons voir ce que tu m'as offert."

Bella rigola. "Il faut les ouvrir en même temps les filles. Je vous ai pris la même chose." Alice et Esmée prirent leurs paquets, Alice avec un grand sourire sur son visage ayant déjà vu ce que Bella avait pris pour elles. J'étais follement curieux, Bella n'avait rien voulu me dire et Alice s'était bien gardée de me montrer quoi que ce soit. Les paquets étaient identiques, une boîte longue et mince enveloppée dans du papier vert foncé. Elles échangèrent des regards et arrachèrent le papier en même temps. Les sourires identiques illuminèrent leurs visages suivis par des éclats de rire une fois les couvercles soulevés.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda Emmett, heureusement tout aussi curieux que moi. Elles levèrent toutes leurs cadeaux en même temps et puis la pièce fut remplie de rires. Bella leur avait offert une ceinture d'argent, sur laquelle miroitait une jolie clé d'argent. Ma femme avait un grand sens de l'humour. La clé était accrochée de telle manière qu'elle pointait vers une autre clé…

"Je pensais que je pouvais aider un peu vos hommes," rigola Bella, puis elle se mordit la lèvre, nous regardant avec de grands yeux qui démentaient ses paroles.

"Hilarant," haleta Emmett entre deux rires.

Les épaules de Carlisle étaient secouées de rire alors qu'il tentait de remercier Bella.

"Merci, je veux dire, non pas que j'ai besoin d'aide mais ..." il s'arrêta, ne sachant pas quoi dire, faisant rire encore plus tout le monde. Il s'arrêta et ricana avec le reste d'entre nous. _Vas-y, Carlisle!_ Jasper avait l'air amusé. _J'ai toujours su que le vieil homme avait ça en lui! Je me demande ce qu'elle a pour moi!_ Emmett commença à imaginer tout un tas de truc que je ne voulais pas voir et je zappai.

"J'ai presque peur d'ouvrir mon cadeau, petite sœur!" s'écria Emmett mais il déchira le paquet de toute façon. Il sourit de joie voyant la plaque qui disait ''Professeur numéro UN''. "Je suis le numéro un! Prends ça, Jasper!"

Jasper rit et leva la même plaque. "Je ne suis pas sûr."

Emmett grimaça. "Pourquoi?" demanda-t-il à Bella qui riait encore. J'aimais la voir si heureuse.

"Vous avez la première place tous les deux. Je sais qu'elles sont drôles mais elles sont vraies. Sans votre entrainement je ne serais pas ou j'en suis aujourd'hui." Emmett était clairement satisfait et fit un gros câlin à Bella.

"Je me suis beaucoup amusé pendant l'entrainement." Il se tourna vers Jasper. "Peut-être que nous pourrions ouvrir une école pour les nouveaux vampires!" Il s'était lancé, imaginant une école Harry Potteresque dans son esprit.

"Ha, non merci! J'ai entrainé beaucoup plus de nouveau-nés que toi, nous avons eu de la chance avec Bella. Crois-moi," lui dit Jasper. "J'aime ma plaque, Bella, elle va aller sur le mur de ma chambre."

"Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise," dit-elle doucement. Elle avait l'air nerveuse quand Carlisle commença à ouvrir son cadeau. Je pris sa main dans la mienne et lui donnai une pression rassurante. Il sursauta en lisant l'inscription puis il la regarda avec de l'amour brillant dans ses yeux.

"Bella, c'est merveilleux!" Il le tendit à Esmée et se dirigea vers Bella et l'attira dans une étreinte. Elle le tenait fermement et enfouit sa tête dans sa poitrine.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda Emmett.

Esmée sourit tenant la plaque de verre gravé. Elle lut à haute voix. _"Même si tu n'étais pas là quand je suis venue sur cette terre, ni responsable ou présent à ma naissance, tu m'aimais, tu m'as appris et m'a guidé quand j'ai changé et grandi et tu ne m'as jamais fait sentir comme si je n'étais pas tienne._ " Sa voix se brisa d'émotion en lisant et il était facile de voir pourquoi Carlisle était si ému.

"C'est magnifique," souffla Alice. Vraiment, ça l'était. Chacun de nous aurait pu le faire mais le fait que cela vienne de sa plus jeune fille, celle qui était aux prises avec la perte de sa propre famille, signifiait vraiment quelque chose pour Carlisle. Son esprit était un tourbillon de bonheur, de culpabilité et d'amour. _Je vais l'aimer pour toujours, Charlie. Je ne vais pas prendre votre place mais elle est mienne. Je vais toujours prendre soin d'elle pour vous._ Bella et lui se cramponnèrent l'un à l'autre pendant quelques minutes avant qu'il ne pose un baiser sur le haut de la tête et recule.

"C'est le plus beau cadeau que l'on m'ait fait sauf pour le cadeau qui est chaque 'un de vous," dit-il.

Bella lui sourit. "C'est vrai," lui dit-elle.

Il passa ses doigts sur sa joue. "Cela sera toujours," promis-t-il.

"Très bien," dit Jasper ayant l'air épuisé. "C'est un super cadeau, mais pouvons-nous revenir sur terre un peu? Je sens que je me noie ici." Pauvre Jasper, entre Carlisle et Bella, puis nous autres, il n'en pouvait plus avec toutes ces émotions.

"Ouais, assez de trucs de filles," commanda Emmett, mais il n'y avait pas de chaleur dans son ton. Il ressemblait beaucoup à l'ours panda qu'il avait donné à Bella.

Quand les paquets furent tous ouverts il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire que de ramener ma femme à la maison pour notre propre échange de cadeaux. Carlisle la libéra et je lui pris la main. "Prête à ouvrir un peu plus de cadeaux, amour?" demandai-je.

Elle hocha la tête. "Oui allons-y." Elle les serra les uns après les autres dans ses bras, laissant Rose pour la fin et l'approchant avec prudence. Rose la regarda une seconde avant de tendre la main et lui donner une tape amicale. "Tu as fait une bonne chose pour lui," murmura-t-elle. "Et j'aime mon cadeau." Elle lança un sourire à Emmett." Es-tu prêt pour que je défile pour toi?"

Emmett laissa tomber le jeu vidéo et sauta immédiatement sur ses pieds. "Allons-y!" Rose rit et glissa sa main dans la sienne. Je savais que tout le monde voulait du temps pour soi et nous partîmes vers notre maison.

"Ils ont aimé leurs cadeaux," dit-elle, ayant l'air incroyablement surprise et heureuse.

"Bien sûr, c'était de parfaits cadeaux." J'étais très impatient de voir ce qu'elle avait pour moi. J'étais inquiet à propos de sa réaction à l'un de mes cadeaux mais après avoir vu ce qu'elle avait offert aux autres j'eus le sentiment qu'elle aimerait, après tout.

Nous arrivâmes devant notre porte et elle avança mais je l'arrêtai. "Quoi?" demanda-t-elle et je pointai vers le haut, où le gui pendait au-dessus de nos têtes. "Oh!" Elle me lança un sourire coquin et puis jeta ses bras autour de moi et se mettant sur la pointe des pieds m'embrassa passionnément. Qui avait besoin de cadeaux? Nous pourrions les ouvrir plus tard. Je commençai à l'orienter vers la chambre à coucher mais elle recula.

"Oh non, nous avons des cadeaux à échanger!" Elle se précipita dans la chambre à coucher et sortit avec un gros paquet plat. "Voici le premier," elle me le tendit tordant ses mains nerveusement. Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle était nerveuse, j'aimais tous ces cadeaux.

Je défis le ruban et ouvrit lentement le cadeau qui se révéla être un portrait et je souris à la beauté face à moi. C'était une peinture de ma photo préférée de Bella, le jour de notre mariage. J'en avais une petite copie dans mon portefeuille pour avoir Bella toujours avec moi. C'était une photo de nous deux et elle me regardait avec un amour tellement pur sur le visage que cela m'avait terrassé. J'avais presque eu envie de pousser le photographe et de la prendre. Ses joues étaient roses et ses boucles encadraient son visage. Ses yeux bruns brillaient de bonheur. Elle n'avait jamais était plus belle qu'à cet instant.

"Bella," soufflai-je, incapable de dire plus que son prénom en regardant la beauté de la peinture et la beauté devant moi. Je rencontrai son regard anxieux et lui donnai un sourire rassurant. "Je l'aime. Beaucoup. Qui l'a peint?"

Le soulagement traversa son visage. "Alice a trouvé un artiste local et lui a donné une photo il y a quelques temps. Tu aimes cette photo et je voulais que tu l'aies en version peinture."

"J'aime. Je n'ai pas assez de mots pour exprimer à quel point j'aime." Je la pris dans mes bras et versai toutes mes émotions dans le baiser. Elle s'accrochait fermement à moi et retourna mon baiser avec ferveur. Cette fois, j'étais celui qui brisa notre corps à corps, parce que je voulais lui donner l'un de mes cadeaux. Je sortis une petite boîte de ma poche.

"Joyeux Noël, mon amour." Elle regarda la boîte et puis moi, son petit visage tout froncé. Je ris, sachant qu'elle était inquiète que cela soit extravagant.

Qui a dit que je devais lire dans son esprit? Je la comprenais assez bien sans mon don.

"Il suffit de l'ouvrir," lui dis-je avec un petit rire.

"Très bien," souffla-elle, ouvrant la boite. Elle la regarda pendant une seconde et puis éclata de rire.

"Je pensais que ça allait bien avec le cadeau que tu as fait aux filles," dis-je, ce qui la fit rire plus fort. Je sortis la chaîne de la boîte et j'ouvris doucement le fermoir la faisant glisser autour de son cou. Le pendentif en or blanc était une clé avec un cœur de diamant à l'extrémité.

"Je ne peux pas croire que tu me donnes une clé," haleta-t-elle entre des éclats de rire.

Je ris avec elle. "Eh bien, je l'ai prise pour deux raisons. Évidemment en raison de notre blague mais aussi parce que ... " je m'arrêtai, ne sachant pas si elle allait penser que j'étais trop ringard.

"Parce que quoi?"

"Parce que véritablement tu détiens la clé de mon cœur. Il était totalement fermé avant toi et tu as su l'ouvrir." Je vis le plus doux sourire courber ses lèvres. "Je ne pensais pas que je trouverai quelqu'un qui pourrait me faire sentir comme tu le fais. Tu es mon miracle Bella."

Elle était dans mes bras m'embrassant sur tout le visage. Je me levai et ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de moi et je la portai jusqu'au banc de mon piano, m'asseyant avec elle toujours sur mes genoux. Ses doigts commencèrent à déboutonner ma chemise mais je l'arrêtai. "J'ai encore quelque chose de plus pour toi, amour."

"Quoi?" demanda-t-elle, impatiente. Je la fis assoir à côté de moi. Elle fit une moue irrésistible, je me penchai et capturai ses lèvres avec les miennes. Elle commença à répondre immédiatement mais je reculai de nouveau et elle croisa les bras, irritée. Je commençai à jouer sa berceuse et sa moue se transforma en un sourire.

"J'ai écrit ce morceau avant de te connaître vraiment, quand je ne croyais pas que tu pouvais être pour moi. Je t'aimais mais tu ne le savais pas. Tu étais mon inaccessible rêve," lui dis-je alors que mes doigts se déplaçaient sur les touches." C'est mélancolique, vraiment. Mais tu as aimé et je l'ai fredonné pour toi tous les soirs que nous avons passés ensemble."

"J'aime mon morceau," me dit-elle, posant sa main sur mon genou et le pressant. "J'aime que tu l'aies écrit pour moi."

Je jouais ce morceau, fronçant les sourcils à sa fin morose. Puis je mis une main sur sa joue. "La fin est terriblement triste, parce que j'étais sûr qu'un jour j'allais te perdre. Je n'avais jamais imaginé que tu serais avec moi… pour toujours."

Elle sourit. "Tu aurais pu l'imaginer si tu m'avais écoutée à l'époque."

Je ris. "Je ne savais pas combien tu es têtue à l'époque ou combien tu avais raison. Nous devions être ensemble. Je suis content que tu le saches et je suis reconnaissant que tu te sois battue pour moi, même quand je redoutais de devoir te laisser." Je l'embrassai doucement. "J'ai écrit un nouveau morceau, Bella, parce que tu n'as plus besoin d'une berceuse et il n'y a rien de triste à propos de notre relation. Je veux célébrer notre amour et c'est une façon de te le montrer." Ses yeux d'or brillèrent quand je commençai à jouer son nouveau morceau.

Je l'avais dans la tête depuis des mois, avant même que nous soyons mariés. Cela avait commencé comme un verset qui se répète encore et lentement, mais c'était devenu un morceau qui montrait tout le bonheur que je ressentais quand je pensais à elle, à nous. Je jouais sans regarder les touches, mes yeux sur elle, regardant les émotions sur son visage. La chanson était lumineuse et libre, exactement comme je me sentais quand j'étais avec elle. C'était mon amour pour elle dans la forme musicale.

Bella posa une main à ses lèvres les yeux pleins d'amour. "Oh, Edward!" chuchota-t-elle.

"Tu l'aimes?" demandai-je, même si je connaissais déjà la réponse.

Elle hocha la tête. "J'aime. C'est incroyable. C'est comme ..." Elle se tut et ferma ses yeux tandis que les notes virevoltaient autour d'elle. "C'est comme si tu avais capturé mes sentiments dans la musique." Elle ne pouvait pas me faire un meilleur compliment.

"Ce sont nos sentiments pour l'autre, amour." Le morceau se termina sur une note élevée, une vrille heureuse qui pourrait refléter mes sentiments en ce moment et les yeux d'or de Bella et son sourire brillant d'amour pour moi.

"C'est le plus beau cadeau," murmura-t-elle, ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elle était sur mes genoux de nouveau et je commençai à tirer sur son pull mais elle repoussa mes mains. "J'ai encore quelque chose de plus pour toi."

"Ça peut attendre," gémis-je. Elle rit et glissa de mes genoux.

"Oh non, tu m'as fait attendre, à ton tour maintenant!" Elle se précipita dans la chambre et ferma la porte. Je décidai de lui donner une minute puis d'entrer. La porte s'ouvrit et je voulus bondir dans le lit mais je m'arrêtai quand je la vis dans ce déshabillé rouge. C'était décolleté, couvrant à peine ses seins parfaits. Le tissu soyeux allait jusqu'à mi-cuisse, ce qui rendait ses jambes encore plus longues. Le rouge vif sur sa peau pâle était juste magnifique et je sentis le venin jaillir dans ma bouche.

Je fis un pas vers elle et elle secoua la tête. "Non, assis sur le canapé, ce n'est pas ça le cadeau!" dit-elle, en désignant son corps sexy.

"Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi," dis-je d'une voix rauque, m'asseyant sur le canapé et tapotant mes genoux. Elle rit et alla s'assoir à l'opposé de moi. Elle était trop loin. "Ce n'est pas mon idée de cadeau," dis-je en boudant.

Elle pencha la tête en arrière et rit, ses boucles brunes soyeuses bougeant et tombant sur ses épaules couvrant sa belle poitrine. Je commençai à tendre la main pour la toucher et elle secoua de nouveau la tête. "Sois patient, qu'est-il arrivé au gars qui a réussi à attendre pendant des mois?"

"Il a trouvé ce qu'il manquait," lui dis-je avec un sourire sexy, celui qui la faisait se plier à ma volonté. Je me rapprochai d'elle et elle recula à nouveau.

"Ne me fais pas te faire arrêter!" m'avertit-elle avec une étincelle dans les yeux.

"Très bien!" Je levai les mains en l'air en signe de reddition. "Si tu n'es pas mon cadeau…" je laissai mes yeux parcourir son beau corps, "alors où est-il?"

"Il est juste ici," dit-elle, en montrant elle-même. J'étais confus, n'était-ce pas ce que je disais depuis le début?

"Et voilà exactement!" Je me rapprochai encore une fois.

"Non, pas mon corps!" dit-elle d'une voix exaspérée, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine et criant vers moi.

Elle m'embrouillait comme d'habitude. Je souhaitais vraiment pouvoir lire son esprit! "Bella, amour, tu sais que je te considère comme le plus beau cadeau que je pourrais jamais avoir." Si elle voulait juste que je l'admire pendant des heures, des jours, je le ferais.

Elle secoua la tête et sourit. "Edward, reste tranquille, d'accord?" Je fis comme elle demandait. "Maintenant vide ton esprit." Comme si c'était possible, je pouvais entendre les pensées dépravées d'Emmett jusquici. Je fis de mon mieux pour me concentrer uniquement sur la belle fille en face de moi. "Es-tu prêt?" demanda-t-elle.

"Oui." Pour quoi? Je ne le savais pas.

"Je ne sais pas si cela va marcher mais je vais essayer." Je hochai la tête, attendant de voir ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle pencha la tête et me regarda comme si elle pouvait voir dans mon cerveau. Je me demandai si elle essayait de me faire faire quelque chose. Peut-être me contrôler à nouveau. Quel super cadeau cela serait. Mon esprit commença à se remémorer quand elle me disait de la toucher et mes mains en mouvement vers sa poitrine et puis ...

 _Edward?_

"Oui amour?"

 _Peux-tu m'entendre?_

"Bien sûr que je peux t'entendre, tu es assise presque à côté de moi et..." Je m'arrêtai. Elle n'avait pas bougé ses lèvres. Elle me parlait. Je pouvais l'entendre. "Je peux t'entendre? Tes pensées? Quoi? Comment? "

Ses douces lèvres roses se tendirent dans un sourire triomphant. _Je suis tellement heureuse que cela ait marché. Jasper et moi avons travaillé dessus depuis des jours._ Je pris ses mains dans les miennes. "Comment?"

 _Il y a comme un mur dans mon esprit, une barrière protectrice qui a toujours été là. Tu sais combien j'avais peur que les gens puissent penser que je suis une folle s'ils savaient ce que je pense_. Je hochai la tête, complètement captivé de pouvoir l'entendre, enfin _. Eh bien, Jasper pense que c'était la première vraie manifestation de mon contrôle, de protéger mes pensées de tout le monde sans le savoir. Il m'a dit de l'imaginer comme un mur, une barrière que je pourrais retirer quand je voulais. Et ça marche, manifestement._

C'était une bonne chose que je puisse entendre ses pensées en ce moment parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas parler même si elle essayait. Mes lèvres étaient sur les siennes sans que j'aie pensé consciemment, ses belles pensées faisant écho dans ma tête tandis que ma langue bougea vers son cou.

 _Edward, sais-tu ce que je ressens quand tu me touches?_ Je secouai la tête pendant que mes dents s'enfonçaient dans le creux entre son cou et l'épaule. _C'est comme si je brûlais mais c'est une bonne combustion. Je peux le sentir tout au long de mon corps, un feu qui me consume mais je ne veux pas y échapper. Je veux juste me sentir de cette façon pour toujours_. Je gémis et tirai la bretelle de son épaule. "Magnifique, Bella. Tes pensées," murmurai-je contre sa peau soyeuse. "J'ai toujours voulu entendre tes pensées. C'est," baiser "mieux que je ne" baiser, "pensais que ce serait."

Mes lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes. J'étais celui qui était consumé, complètement absorbé par ses pensées. Je devins impatient avec la belle nuisette, une barrière entre moi et ce que je voulais le plus. J'arrachai le tissu, avalant son halètement. _J'aime quand tu arraches mes vêtements, Edward. Ça me laisse savoir juste combien tu me veux. Tous ces mois de contrôle parfait ... mais quand tu te lâches, je me sens comme la femme la plus puissante au monde._ _Je te fais me vouloir tellement que tu te laisses aller. Tu ne voulais pas me toucher jadis mais maintenant tu vas le faire, n'est-ce pas?_

Je ne lui répondis pas avec des mots. Je lui répondis avec mon corps. Mes mains étaient partout sur elle, elle aurait eu des contusions si elle avait été humaine mais je n'arrivais pas à être doux. Je la voulais ! Ses pensées avaient allumé le feu à l'intérieur de moi. Elle arracha ma chemise et je l'avais à peine remarqué, prenant sa poitrine dans ma bouche, suçant et mordillant. Bella gémit. _Mon Dieu, Edward, ce que tu me fais! Est-ce que je te fais sentir de la même façon? As-tu envie de moi chaque fois que je suis dans la même pièce que toi?_

Je hochai la tête contre sa poitrine, refusant de lâcher son sein. Mes mains saisirent ses hanches alors que je bougeais vers le bas. Je passai ma langue sur son nombril et je souris au E et au B qui pendaient là. _Vas-tu me goûter maintenant?_ Je me déplaçai plus bas et je lui souris. _Ça me rend sauvage quand tu le fais_. Et je le fis. C'était magnifique, la toucher, la goûter et l'entendre - aussi bien ses pensées que ses gémissements. Ses pensées devinrent confuses, à peine cohérentes, comme je la travaillais avec ma langue. _Si bon. Chaud. Edward. Seulement toi. A moi. Fais mal._ Je reculai à cette dernière pensée mais elle mit ses deux mains dans mes cheveux, me tenant là. _C'est un bon mal, comme le feu. Je veux plus._ Je souris et continuai, ma langue se déplaçant rapidement sur elle. Ses pensées devinrent complètement décousues. J'entendis seulement _oui Edward_ et elle jouit sous moi, frémissant et gémissant mon prénom. Rien ne pourrait jamais résonner mieux que cela. **Rien.**

 _Je te veux à l'intérieur de moi. Maintenant._ Ok, peut-être que ça c'était encore mieux. Je défis mon jeans, le jetant par terre. Bella était ouverte sous moi et je glissai en elle. Je me sentis à la maison quand je me retrouvai à l'intérieur d'elle. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens et elle sourit tandis que je me déplaçai lentement en elle. _Je ne peux pas croire que je ne l'ai pas encore pensé_. "Quoi?" _Je t'aime_. Je frémis à ses mots, leur sens, juste là, dans son esprit. "Je t'aime tellement aussi."

Ses hanches se déplaçaient en même temps que moi, l'urgence que je sentais plus tôt rassasiée, quand je me penchai au-dessus de son beau visage. Je voulais savourer ce moment, une autre première pour nous. Elle avait partagé une partie d'elle-même avec moi, quelque chose que je pensais ne jamais avoir. C'était un moment parfait. _A quoi penses-tu?_ Je ris quand elle me posa la question, cette question que je lui ai posée un milliard de fois. Elle se mit à rire aussi, nos rires se déplaçant à travers nos corps connectés.

"Je pense que c'est l'expérience la plus incroyable de ma très longue vie," dis-je. Elle sourit et m'embrassa doucement, ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Je ronronnai contre ses lèvres et elle sourit. _J'aime quand tu fais cela, ça chatouille._ Je ronronnai à nouveau et elle rigola. Je mordillai son menton et embrassai sa mâchoire, me délectant de sa beauté.

"Bella," j'arrêtai de l'embrasser, mais maintins le mouvement à l'intérieur d'elle. _Quoi?_ "C'est le meilleur des cadeaux. Je te remercie de me donner tout de toi " _Tu as toujours eu tout de moi. Je ne savais juste pas comment te le montrer._ "Tu l'as fait mais j'aime t'entendre."

 _Ha, tu sais bien, je ne vais pas le faire tout le temps. Parfois, je veux juste garder mes pensées pour moi, tu sais?_ "Je sais, j'aime que tu me laisses entrer lorsque tu le souhaites." _Oui, maintenant je peux te parler en secret, aucun d'eux ne le saura._ Je ris et l'embrassai à nouveau, commençant à bouger pour de bon maintenant. _C'est si bon, Edward_. "Oui,". Ses mains agrippèrent mes cheveux plus fort et ses hanches bougèrent plus rapidement.

 _Il n'y a rien de mieux que cela. Etre connecté à toi. Je me sens vraiment entière quand nous sommes comme ça_. "Oui, si vrai!" Je plantai plein de baisers le long de son cou poussant plus fort en elle. _Plus Vite_. Je m'exécutai. _Oui, juste comme ça. Je suis si proche, Edward. Et toi?_ Je hochai la tête, mes lèvres sur sa mâchoire. Nos corps bougeaient rapidement, le bruit du frottement aurait dû être cacophonique mais c'était de la musique à mes oreilles. Je l'embrassai plus fort et la sentis se resserrer autour de moi. _Oui maintenant, Edward._ Je me laissai emporter avec elle et ses pensées - mes pensées – n'en formaient plus qu'une en ce moment. Ce n'était pas vraiment des mots, c'était juste... l'amour.

Je la regardai et repoussai ses cheveux sur ses épaules. "Merci de te donner à moi de cette façon. Je t'aime tant. Je ne sais même pas comment l'exprimer." _Tu le fais chaque fois que tu me regardes. Tu le fais dans ta musique. Je t'aime. Je le veux, Edward, je le veux toujours._

Je souris et l'embrassai tendrement. "Je le veux aussi. Joyeux Noël, amour." _Joyeux Noël. Allons faire l'amour toute la nuit, d'accord?_ "As-tu besoin de me le demander?" Je me dépêchais de me conformer aux souhaits de ma femme, c'était le moins que je puisse faire à Noël, après tout.

* * *

 _ **La prochaine fois Alice aura une vision. Bonne, mauvaise?**_

 _ **Merci de nous lire et de nous laisser vos impressions.**_

 _ **Merci pour tous vos commentaires, mises en alertes et dans vos favoris.**_


	39. Chapter 39

.

 **Chapitre 39**

 _ **Edward**_

"Bonjour, cher frère. Toujours en train de rêvasser aux vacances?" me demanda Alice avec un sourire, en se jetant sur le canapé à côté de moi et se blottissant sa tête sur mon épaule.

Dire que Noël avait été magique serait un euphémisme. Le cadeau de Bella, le partage de ses pensées les plus intimes, était inestimable. Elle ne pourra jamais faire mieux. Le fait qu'elle était prête à me laisser entrer comme ça, signifiait plus que je ne pouvais le dire. Non pas que je n'ai pas essayé, à la fois avec les mots et avec mon corps. Je pense qu'elle a compris le message.

Elle m'avait fait jouer notre nouveau morceau plusieurs fois cette nuit-là et chaque fois ses yeux brillaient de plaisir. J'aimais que nous ayons une chanson qui symbolisait notre éternité à la place de ma tristesse à l'idée que mon amour pour elle ne pouvait pas durer. Cette pensée était une leçon d'humilité mais où avant je partais en courant maintenant je la prenais dans mes bras.

J'avais donné le reste de ses cadeaux à Bella beaucoup plus tard. Être dans sa tête avait éclipsé tout le reste, y compris ma surprise pour la Nouvelle Année. Je l'avais emmenée à New York pour le week-end et nous avions séjourné au Plaza Hôtel. Nous étions allés à Radio City et au Rockefeller Center et voir _Guys and Dolls_ à Broadway. J'adorais la regarder absorber tout cela avec ses yeux d'or remplis d'émerveillement. Il y avait une telle beauté dans sa réaction aux choses, du coup tout cela semblait nouveau pour moi aussi, même si j'avais déjà vu tout cela avant.

Et de voir et d'entendre les réactions des gens! Habituellement, ça me rendait fou mais elle était si belle dans les robes qu'Alice lui avait achetées… la robe cocktail verte qu'elle portait au spectacle, la robe rouge qu'elle portait au Radio City et bien sûr la robe bleue qu'elle portait la veille du Nouvel An, quand nous dansions sur le toit de l'hôtel, juste nous deux, yeux dans les yeux. C'était la perfection pure. Et pour une fois ça ne me dérangeait pas que les hommes la trouvent désirable. Elle l'était. Leurs regards cupides passaient inaperçus pour ma femme, comme d'habitude Bella n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'effet qu'elle avait sur les hommes.

Alice poussa mon épaule et je revins au présent. "Je suppose que oui," répondis-je avec un sourire. "C'était bon de partir pendant quelque temps." Nous avions besoin de ce temps, juste nous deux. Tout était dingue depuis que nous nous étions installés à Hanovre. La transformation de Bella, l'entrainement, sa fausse mort, son don et encore plus d'entrainement ... J'étais reconnaissant que mes frères aient fait tout leur possible pour l'aider à s'adapter à cette vie mais ma femme me manquait. "Elle me manque," admis-je à Alice.

Sa main trouva la mienne et elle la serra. "Je sais. Jasper me manque aussi. Non pas que je ne suis pas heureuse qu'il ait aidé Bella," se hâta-t-elle d'ajouter mais je la fis taire avec un doigt sur ses lèvres.

"Je comprends." C'était vrai. Je suis tellement reconnaissant que ma famille ait accueilli Bella à bras ouverts. Mais il y avait des moments où je voulais l'emmener loin d'eux et me perdre en elle pendant des jours, des années peut-être. Partir pour le week-end avait été un moyen idéal pour se reconnecter. "As-tu passé un bon Nouvel An avec Jasper?"

Alice eut un sourire très satisfait et j'étais presque désolé de lui avoir demandé. "Oui. On a élu domicile dans le lagon pour le week-end. C'était parfait." J'eus des éclairs de membres nus et je repoussai rapidement ces images de ma tête.

"Quand Emmett et Rose seront-ils de retour?" Ils étaient dans quelque Bed and Breakfast dans le Vermont.

"Dans quelques heures, Emmett a attrapé l'odeur d'un ours, du coup ils se sont arrêtés…" dit Alice avec un petit rire. Je mis ma tête contre la sienne content d'être avec ma sœur. Nous avions passé du temps ensemble tandis que Jasper et Bella avaient travaillé sur son pouvoir mais je l'avais négligée ces derniers temps, me terrant dans ma musique, finissant notre morceau. "Je me demande si Esmée rend Bella folle? Je sais que quand elle fait du shopping avec moi, elle me supplie de rentrer à la maison," dit Alice avec une moue indignée.

Je ris à son expression. "Je pense que Bella préfère le shopping pour décorer la maison plus qu'acheter des vêtements." C'était l'euphémisme du siècle mais pourquoi faire se sentir mal Alice?

"Je dois vraiment faire quelque chose pour ça," murmura Alice. "C'est une bonne chose que j'ai l'éternité pour la faire changer d'avis."

"Je l'aime juste comme elle est. Je ne veux pas qu'elle devienne une autre toi." Alice recula et me regarda. "Une suffit et je suis friand de l'original." Elle rit et se rassit contre moi. _Bien dit, mon frère préféré_. "Toujours, ma sœur préférée."

"Alors, dis-moi, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être à l'intérieur d'une tête dans laquelle tu ne pensais jamais entrer? " Comment le décrire? Il n'y avait rien au monde comme ça. Il n'y avait qu'un seul mot qui avait du sens pour moi, le seul endroit où je n'avais jamais pensé aller. "Le Paradis." Bella m'avait donné le paradis sur terre, elle était mon cœur et mon esprit.

 _Paradis? Maintenant mon frère croit au paradis? Les merveilles ne cesseront jamais, n'est-ce pas?_

"Elle m'a changé. Tu le sais."

Elle rit. "Ouais, je sais. Je te l'ai dit quand je l'ai vu la première fois," dit Alice d'une voix suffisante, la voix qu'elle avait quand quelqu'un contestait ses visions et qu'elle avait raison.

"Oui mais si je t'avais écoutée, serions-nous nécessairement là où nous en sommes maintenant? "Alice, de toutes les personnes, savait comment les choses peuvent changer si une seule décision différente est prise.

Elle soupira. "Probablement pas mais tu ne devrais jamais parier contre moi."

J'embrassai ses cheveux hérissés. "Je ne le ferai plus jamais. Où est Jasper?"

"Je lui ai dit que je voulais être avec toi, il chasse. Carlisle est à l'hôpital et toi et moi avons environ une heure avant que Bella et Esmée rentrent à la maison."

"Alors que veux-tu faire?"

Elle m'étudia pendant une seconde et sourit doucement. "Juste parler." _Ça me manque._ Moi aussi. Nous avions habitude de passer des heures à parler, généralement Alice parlant dans sa tête et moi verbalement, ce qui avait le don d'agacer le reste de la famille.

"De quoi veux-tu parler?"

Le sourire disparut de son visage. _Je suis inquiète._

"Pourquoi?" J'avais une idée mais je voulais qu'elle le dise. Elle n'avait rien vu mais cela ne signifiait pas que nous étions en sécurité.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. _Tu sais parfaitement pourquoi_. Lorsque je la regardai elle soupira. "Bella."

"As-tu vu quelque chose?" demandai-je. Je ne pouvais pas arrêter la panique qui jaillissait à l'intérieur moi lorsqu'Alice avait dit qu'elle était inquiète. Alice ne se trompait jamais.

Elle avait l'air contrarié. "Non, je n'ai rien vu, c'est juste... " Elle me jeta un regard inquiet. "Tanya est en Europe et elle était tellement en colère contre Bella et elle si proche des Volturi que je suis effrayée." Les mots sortirent vite comme quand elle était nerveuse.

Je frémis de peur de la tête au pied. "Elle ne le ferait pas! Tu n'as rien vu..."

"Non, bien sûr, je n'ai rien vu mais elle est en Grèce, Edward. Elle est très près d'eux et si elle est toujours aussi folle que quand elle est partie d'ici, elle ira leur dire. Je ne pouvais pas comprendre. Tanya était la famille. Elle avait complétement dépassé les limites quand elle était ici et elle le savait. Je l'avais entendu dans ses pensées quand elle m'avait touché et flirté. Voilà pourquoi je n'y avais pas pensé davantage. Elle était beaucoup moins envahissante avec moi que d'habitude. Mais Bella ne l'avait jamais vue avant et si la situation avait été inversée j'aurais aussi agi d'abord et posé les questions après. Je ne blâme pas Bella pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

"Alice, elle ne nous ferait pas ça. Elle est peut-être en colère ..."

" _En colère_? Edward elle tremblait de rage. Elle a pensé attaquer Bella avant leur départ. Elle a pensé revenir et l'attaquer depuis l'incident. Elle ... " Elle s'arrêta et j'attendis. "Elle a pensé le dire au Volturi, " dit Alice dans un murmure.

 _"Quoi? Quand?"_ J'étais sur mes pieds, marchant de long en large dans la pièce.

"Edward, calme-toi. Elle n'a pas pris de décision. Chaque fois qu'elle a décidé de le faire, elle a changé d'avis quelques secondes plus tard. Maintenant, elle le fait peut-être exprès pour que je ne puisse pas le voir mais honnêtement je pense qu'elle ne veut pas faire du mal à notre famille comme ça. S'il y avait un moyen que les Volturi attrapent Bella et que nous ne réagissions pas? Oui, je pense qu'elle le leur dirait. Mais elle sait que cela ne se produira pas."

 _Comment peut-elle?_ Comment peut-elle-même penser à la possibilité d'éloigner l'amour de ma vie de moi? Je pensais que nous étions amis, de la même famille. "As-tu essayé de l'appeler?" Je ne l'avais pas fait et peut-être que je devrais. Peut-être que je pourrais la convaincre que ce qui était arrivé avec Bella était un malheureux accident et qu'elle ne devrait pas chercher à la punir, à nous punir, pour quelque chose qui était involontaire.

"Bien sûr, que je l'ai fait. Elle ne veut pas répondre." Ses yeux devinrent vides pendant une seconde et je vis Tanya regarder son portable et ignorer l'appel. "Et bien elle va ignorer le tien aussi. Elle ne veut pas nous parler en ce moment. Elle est trop frustrée. Elle n'était même pas avec les siens pendant les vacances," dit Alice tristement. "Personne ne devrait être seul pendant Noël mais elle ne voulait pas être près de Kate et Garrett. J'ai déjà essayé de les appeler et Eléazar et Carmen sont tous quelque part dans les contrées sauvages d'Alaska, je ne peux pas les joindre. Elle ne répondra pas à son téléphone de toute façon, peu importe qui appelle."

"A-t-elle au moins Irina avec elle?"

"Irina est chez des amis en Irlande. Tanya ne voulait pas être avec elle non plus. Je pense qu'elle voulait aller quelque part où personne ne la connait, où personne ne va faire de commentaires sur ses cheveux". Tanya était incroyablement frivole et Bella avait frappé là où ça faisait vraiment mal. J'aurais préféré qu'elle lui donne un coup de poing et pas de la modifier façon permanente comme elle l'avait fait.

"J'aurai souhaité avoir pu l'arrêter," dis-je doucement. Alice prit ma main dans la sienne. _Je suis désolée. Au moment où je l'ai vu, il était trop tard. Je ne savais même pas ce qu'elle pouvait faire l'époque. Je ne peux pas toujours voir clairement son pouvoir. Si elle planifie en avance, alors je peux, mais si c'est une décision de dernière minute, la personne qu'elle contrôle agit avant que je ne finisse de le voir._

Il y avait de la défaite dans sa voix mentale et je devais mettre un terme à cela.

"Alice, ce n'est pas de ta faute."

Elle me regarda avec des yeux tristes. "Mais c'est mon travail, Edward. Je dois voir!"

Je pris ses deux mains dans les miennes. La dernière fois qu'elle avait été dans cet état était après que Jasper ait essayé d'attaquer Bella pour son anniversaire. "Tu ne peux pas tout voir, Alice. Combien de fois as-tu aidé cette famille avec tes visions? Combien d'erreurs as-tu réussi à nous faire éviter?" Elle haussa les épaules. "Exactement. Trop, pour compter. Tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour quelque chose que tu ne pouvais pas prévoir. Personne n'avait vu venir le pouvoir de Bella. Maintenant, nous avons juste besoin de tout faire pour qu'elle reste protégée. Je ne peux pas les laisser l'avoir, Alice. _Je ne veux pas!_ " dis-je avec conviction. Ils ne toucheront pas Bella. Je mourrais avant de laisser cela se produire.

Elle resserra son emprise sur mes mains. "Nous ne le permettrons pas. Nous l'aimons tous, Edward et nous allons tous lutter pour elle si on en arrive là." Je ne voulais pas me battre. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas nous laisser vivre en paix? Je sentais qu'il faudrait partir jusqu'en Antarctique et tout simplement vivre au milieu de nulle part pour les deux prochains siècles.

 _Ce n'est même pas possible, Edward. Peux-tu imaginer Emmett vivre sans autre divertissement que nous? On deviendrait tous fous. Sans dire qu'il n'y a pas de service de livraison. Comment pourrais-je faire du shopping? Rose et toi, ne pourriez pas avoir vos précieuses voitures sur la calotte polaire. Nous nous sauterions tous à la gorge et probablement, nous nous tuerions les uns les autres. Les Volturi n'auraient pas besoin de lever le petit doigt._ Je pris un air renfrogné mais je savais qu'elle avait raison.

"Pourquoi ne nous laissent-ils pas tranquilles _?" C'est le prix que nous payons pour nos dons et je suppose notre immortalité. Je ne sais pas si c'est une consolation ou pas, je ne vois rien encore, mais tout ce qui va arriver arrivera bientôt. Je peux le sentir._ Je voulais argumenter avec elle, je voulais mettre ma tête dans le sable et prétendre qu'il n'y a plus de menace mais je savais qu'Alice avait raison. Je le sentais aussi. Je soupirai et mis mon bras autour d'elle. Elle nous avertirait et il nous faudrait un plan. Tout irait bien. Ça devrait aller bien.

 _ **Bella**_

Je suivais Esmée dans le magasin d'ameublement, ravie de faire du shopping pour quelque chose qui m'intéresse. Lorsqu'Edward et moi étions revenus du New York, Esmée m'avait demandé si je voulais faire du shopping avec elle. Elle voulait changer la décoration de sa chambre ainsi que des salles de bains dans la maison principale. Je pensais que ce serait amusant de passer du temps avec elle puis je voulais décorer notre maison de façon qu'elle nous ressemble un peu plus.

"Tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas?" lui demandai-je pour la cinquième fois. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, je ne voulais la vexer en aucune façon.

Esmée rit comme les autres fois. "Bella, ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde. Je suis ravie que tu souhaites rendre ta maison plus à ton goût et je suis heureuse que tu me laisses participer! J'aime faire des choses comme ça," m'assura-t-elle avec un doux sourire.

"Oui, mais tu as décoré notre maison et je l'aime vraiment, je ..."

"Tu veux laisser ta propre empreinte," termina-t-elle pour moi.

"Eh bien, oui, mais ..."

"Bella, je veux que tu le fasses. J'ai utilisé des couleurs de base parce que je savais que tu aimes les choses simples mais j'ai toujours espéré que tu voudras changer ça quand tu seras prête. Et puisque tu l'es, est-ce que je peux récupérer ce couvre-lit qui est dans votre chambre? Il ira parfaitement dans la chambre du bas car je veux la faire en jaune et vert."

"Mais bien sûr, il est à toi, tu ne devrais pas me demander pour le reprendre."

"Bella, que vais-je faire de toi?" demanda Esmée en signe d'exaspération. Je ris en la voyant perdre son sang-froid et puis elle eut un petit rire et bientôt nous étions en train de rire toutes les deux. Esmée secoua la tête et posa sa main sur mon épaule quand elle se calma.

"Tu as besoin d'avoir plus confiance en toi et en tes décisions, Bella. Tu n'es plus cette fille que j'ai rencontrée il y a deux ans. Tu as trouvé ta place maintenant, laisse-toi aller. "

J'avais trouvé ma place, c'était vrai mais je ne savais pas vraiment comment me laisser aller.

"La dernière fois que je l'ai fait, quand j'ai fait fuir Tanya j'ai probablement endommagé la relation que vous aviez tous construite pendant des décennies."

Elle soupira. "Bien que je ne veuille pas nier qu'il va probablement falloir un certain temps à Tanya pour le surmonter… avec le temps, elle le fera. Nous avons tout le temps du monde, Bella. Ce n'est pas comme si elle n'avait pas agi de façon inappropriée aussi. Ce que tu as fait était un accident ".

"Ce n'était pas un accident," murmurai-je, lui disant ce que j'avais déjà dit à Edward et à Jasper. "J'allais l'attaquer moi-même. En fait, j'étais en colère quand elle a coupé ses cheveux elle-même parce que je voulais faire." Je me préparais à la désapprobation d'Esmée mais elle me surprit en riant à nouveau.

"Peut-être que tu aurais essayé mais tu aurais échoué. Alice aurait vu ce que tu voulais faire, Edward t'aurait arrêtée, Emmett aurait été heureux de pouvoir te sauter dessus…. C'est juste le fait que Tanya l'a fait elle-même qui nous a tous surpris. Maintenant que nous connaissons ton don et que tu sais comment l'utiliser, nous ne devrions plus avoir ce genre de problème," sa voix était pleine d'une confiance que je ne ressentais pas totalement.

"Comment peux-tu être si sûre?" demandai-je, quand elle cessa de scruter un drap jaune.

"Parce que je te connais. Maintenant que tu sais ce que tu fais, tu iras bien. Je me demande s'ils ont ceux-ci en grandes tailles?" Elle passa à autre chose comme si ce n'était pas une grosse affaire. Sa foi en moi était imméritée et étonnante.

"Allons demander à la vendeuse," suggérai-je, en montrant une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer sérieusement.

Esmée lui demanda s'ils avaient la taille qu'elle cherchait et la jeune fille lui dit juste qu'elle ne savait pas et se détourna. Esmée chercha quelqu'un d'autre des yeux. "Attends," lui dis-je. Je regardai la jeune fille, qui me rappelait Jessica Stanley. Ça devait être les cheveux crépus. _Va dans l'entrepôt et regarde pour les draps_. Elle se retourna et se précipita vers l'entrepôt.

Esmée me sourit. "Tu vois, voilà une bonne utilisation de tes pouvoirs sans être abusive. "Je haussai les épaules. Ce n'était rien et je devais continuer à pratiquer. Jasper m'avait persuadé que je devais le faire chaque fois que j'en avais l'occasion. Jusque là, j'avais arrêté un gamin qui faisait un caprice et fait baisser le volume tonitruant de sa radio dans le parking à un adolescent.

"Je ne suis guère en train de changer le monde en faisant bouger une vendeuse paresseuse," dis-je.

Esmée secoua la tête. "Qui dit que tu doives changer le monde? Personne n'attend cela de toi".

Parfois, il semblait que ça devait être ça, quand Jasper disait à quel point j'étais forte et quel était mon potentiel. "Je me sens comme si je devrais faire quelque chose d'important avec mon don."

"Comme quoi, exactement?" Elle pencha la tête et me regarda avec intérêt.

"Je ne sais pas, comme arrêter les guerres ou quelque chose?"

Esmée rit et se tourna pour prendre les draps. "Merci", dit-elle poliment à la caissière, même si elle savait que la jeune fille n'avait rien fait de son propre gré.

Elle prit mon bras et m'amena vers les serviettes. "Bella, peut-être qu'un jour tu utiliseras ton don pour quelque chose d'important. Dans l'intervalle, utilise-le quand c'est nécessaire ou quand tu peux aider quelqu'un. Il n'y a rien de mal à cela."

C'était une bonne façon de voir les choses. Depuis qu'on avait découvert mon don, je sentais que j'avais beaucoup de pression sur mes épaules. Jasper était convaincu qu'Aro viendrait frapper à notre porte bientôt et je n'en doutais pas. J'avais bien vu comment il m'avait regardée quand il était venu il y a un mois. Je me sentais comme sous un microscope. Je fis taire cette pensée et je décidai de faire ce qu'Esmée m'avait dit, juste profiter de mon don et l'utiliser pour aider les autres. Et, bien sûr, plier Edward à ma volonté, seulement parce qu'il le voulait.

Comme d'habitude, un sourire éclaira mon visage quand je pensais à mon magnifique mari et Esmée rit voyant mon expression. "Tu es en train de penser à des choses pas si chastes à faire avec ton pouvoir…" dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Je la regardai. "Comment le sais-tu?" Pouvait-elle lire les pensées en secret?

"Une mère sait toujours, Bella," dit-elle avec un rire. "J'ai vu ce regard sur ton visage avant et j'ai vu ce que tu es capable de faire. "Vraiment? Elle m'avait vu avec Edward? Je voulais mourir à nouveau, cette fois d'humiliation.

"Tu nous as vus?" murmurai-je, complètement mortifiée.

Le rire d'Esmée tinta dans tout le magasin. "Non, je parlais de quand tu as dit à Carlisle de me porter dans l'escalier. Il était très ... " elle s'arrêta et j'étais reconnaissante.

"Inspiré, dirons-nous?" Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de rire avec elle.

"En voilà une manière dont je pourrais changer les vies! Peut-être que je devrais le faire," suggérai-je avec un petit rire, m'arrêtant quand je vis le regard intéressé sur le visage d'Esmée. "Oh non, pas ça, Esmée, je me sens déjà bizarre quand je le fais à Edward ... " Bon sang, qu'est-ce que je viens d'avouer? Je devais arrêter de parler. "Ce sont de belles serviettes!" Je pris des serviettes blanches couvertes de flamants roses et elle se mit à rire encore plus fort. "Je vais juste aller voir les couettes," j'essayai de m'éloigner mais elle attrapa mon bras, encore tremblante de rire.

"Bella," s'étrangla-t-elle entre rires, "ce n'est pas surprenant que tu utilises ton don sur Edward de cette façon. Chacun d'entre nous ferait la même chose et je suis sûre que cela ne le dérange pas." Ce serait un euphémisme géant. "C'est bien que mon très en contrôle fils ait appris non seulement à renoncer à un certain contrôle, mais qu'il profite de n'en avoir aucun." Elle était calme maintenant, souriant gentiment à nouveau quand elle avait fait allusion à notre vie sexuelle. Je ne m'habituerai jamais à cette famille. Puis, je la voyais comme Renée et j'avais impression de parler à ma mère de nouveau. Eh bien, Esmée était ma mère aussi et je pense qu'elle interviendrait et m'embarrasserait maintenant que Renée ne pouvait plus.

"Euh, oui, je suppose que c'est une bonne chose," cette fois elle me laissa m'échapper mais je pouvais l'entendre ricaner derrière moi. J'avais le sentiment que je n'avais pas entendu la fin de cette conversation. J'espérais juste qu'Emmett ne serait pas là quand elle raconterait l'histoire.

 _ **Edward**_

Bella et Esmée revinrent chargées de paquets. Je les aidai à les amener vers notre maison et je changeai la literie à la demande de Bella. J'aimais la couette bleue qu'elle avait choisie pour notre chambre, c'était bleu marine avec des tourbillons de vert. Bella était toujours belle en bleu et je l'imaginai couchée sur le nouveau couvre-lit.

Elle entra pour vérifier et je décidai de faire en sorte que mon fantasme devienne réalité, la soulevant et la posant au centre du lit. Oui, c'était une image très attrayante. Je commençai à m'allonger à côté d'elle mais elle se leva en vitesse. "Oh non, pas maintenant, Em et Rose seront bientôt à la maison, ainsi que Carlisle. Nous avons besoin d'un peu de temps en famille."

Je soupirai. "Nous sommes toujours avec la famille," dis-je.

"Vraiment?" dit-elle avec un sourcil levé. "Et où était la famille ce week-end? " Heureusement loin de nous. Je les aimais mais j'aimais encore plus mon temps seul avec Bella.

Je m'approchai d'elle et elle s'échappa de l'autre côté de la pièce. "Retournons à New York," lui dis-je avec mon sourire le plus convaincant. "Nous pourrions nous terrer dans le Plaza, aller voir d'autres spectacles. Tu sais que c'est ce que tu veux."

Elle me fit un sourire coquin et s'éloigna de nouveau. "Je le veux." Eh bien, super alors! Je me tournai pour prendre la valise. "Bientôt. Maintenant, je veux aller voir le reste de notre famille. Est-ce qu'Alice a mal pris que je sois allée dans les magasins sans elle?"

Elle avait l'air si préoccupé que je m'arrêtai dans ma quête de lui faire quitter la ville avec moi.

"Non, nous avons passé un peu de temps ensemble. Je l'avais négligée depuis notre arrivée ici." Bella secoua la tête mais elle savait que c'était vrai.

"Eh bien, si tu l'as négligée, que dire de moi. Voilà pourquoi il faut passer un peu de temps avec elle et tout le monde…" Je tendis ma main et Bella la prit cette fois parce qu'elle savait qu'elle avait gagné.

"Rappelle-toi quand c'était moi qui gagnait? C'était de bons jours. Que leur est-il arrivé?" demandai-je avec un sourire pour lui faire savoir que je plaisantais.

Elle me fit un sourire sensuel. "J'ai découvert mon pouvoir sur toi et je ne parle pas du contrôle." Je la regardai quand elle laissa tomber ma main et fila vers la maison principale. Elle avait toujours un pouvoir sur moi, je ne le lui faisais simplement pas savoir trop souvent.

J'entrai dans la maison et me fit agresser par le rire rauque d'Emmett.

"Tu es une mauviette tout comme nous tous, mon frère!" Il me pointa du doigt, riant plus fort. Bella sourit triomphalement de sa place, sur le canapé à côté d'Alice.

"Bienvenue au club, fils," dit Carlisle avec un sourire ironique gesticulant vers les femmes dans le salon.

"Quel club?"

"Le club où les grands méchants vampires mâles sont régis par les femmes vampires plus petites, plus méchantes," dit Emmett avec un grand sourire, montrant ses fossettes. "Bientôt Bella te donnera des claques, tout comme le fait Rosie," grimaça-t-il quand la main de Rose s'écrasa sur sa tête. "Méchante," murmura-t-il et toute la pièce éclata de rire, moi y compris.

 _Je ne te frapperai jamais, même pas si tu le mérites_ m'assura la plus belle voix au monde dans ma tête. Je devais avoir ce sourire niais que j'avais toujours quand Bella me laissait entrer dans sa tête car tout le monde commença à se moquer de moi. Je m'en fichais. J'étais là où je voulais être. Je m'assis par terre devant Bella, en laissant échapper un grognement quand elle passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

Jasper frappa ma jambe alors qu'il passait devant moi pour s'asseoir de l'autre côté d'Alice. "Cool mec, t'as pas fait le plein à New York? J'ai apprécié de ne pas être agressé par tes hormones pendant quelques jours…"

Je levai les yeux au ciel. "S'il te plaît, comme si vous deux n'aviez pas profité de mes hormones?" Je savais que la vie sexuelle de mes frères étaient tout aussi active que la mienne mais moi, j'étais un jeune marié - au moins j'avais une excuse.

Jasper me lança un sourire malicieux. "Eh bien, maintenant que tu le dis..." Alice lui donna un coup de coude et il en resta là.

"Tu disais?" demandai-je. Il secoua la tête, ne voulant pas risquer la colère d'Alice. Oui, clairement, nous étions tous dans le même bateau.

"Alors," Carlisle clairement voulait changer de sujet. "Tout le monde a bien fêté la Nouvelle Année? Je suis désolé que nous n'ayons pas été tous ensemble mais je pense qu'on avait tous besoin d'un peu de temps pour nous-mêmes ".

Emmett se lança immédiatement dans le récit de sa chasse à l'ours. Je l'écoutai et appréciai juste les doigts de Bella dans mes cheveux. Jasper posa plein des questions à Emmett, faisant bénéficier tout le monde de son intérêt feint pour l'histoire d'Em et son milliardième ours. _J'ai entendu cette histoire trois fois et j'étais là quand il a attrapé la chose,_ soupira Rose mentalement mais elle sourit avec indulgence à Emmett. Depuis sa discussion avec Bella, elle faisait vraiment des efforts, même si cela signifiait entendre la même histoire encore et encore.

 _Je me demande si je n'aurais pas dû prendre ces serviettes beige aussi, égayer les couleurs sombres avec peu de lumière_ , se demanda Esmée.

 _Je pourrais peut-être essayer un nouveau médicament sur Linda Johnson, ça pourrait faire baisser sa pression artérielle_ , les pensées de Carlisle étaient toutes tournées vers sa patiente.

 _Je me demande si je pourrais lui faire raconter de nouveau l'histoire du grizzly au Canada,_ se demanda Jasper d'une voix espiègle. Il aimait encourager Emmett à nous ennuyer jusqu'au coma. Je gémis et il rit. _Quoi? Je suis sûr que Bella ne l'a entendue que dix fois. Elle a besoin de nous rattraper._ Je levai un sourcil. _Ben quoi, c'est amusant de l'encourager et de vous ennuyer tous_. Je secouai la tête et m'enfouis plus dans la caresse de Bella.

 _Tu aimes ça?_ Je hochai la tête avec insistance à sa question mentale. Ses doigts appuyèrent plus fort et je dus me retenir pour ne pas ronronner. _Peut-être que tu avais raison, nous aurions dû rester à la maison ou retourner à New York._ Je ris, même Bella était ennuyée. Emmett me regarda et je gardai mon visage vide et ainsi il retourna à son histoire. _Si nous étions à New York, je pense que je voudrais être dans cet immense jacuzzi. Aimerais-tu ça Edward?_ Je hochai la tête en bougeant inconfortablement vu l'effet que ces mots avaient sur mon corps. _Et je pourrais mettre cette nuisette noire que tu aimes tant, tu sais celle avec tous les liens à l'avant?_ Je savais de quoi elle parlait. Je déglutis et elle tira un peu plus fort sur mes cheveux. _Ou nous pourrions, nous faufiler jusqu'au toit à nouveau et déchirer une autre robe. Ça serait bien, non_? Elle me tuait. Est-ce qu'Emmett allait enfin se taire?

Heureusement, il termina et Carlisle se hâta de changer de sujet. "Alors, Bella, as-tu pensé à aller en cours, maintenant que tu es à l'aise près des humains?" J'étais surpris parce que je n'avais pas pensé à cela.

"Oui, évidemment, je ne peux pas aller à Dartmouth maintenant, puisque je suis censée être morte et tout mais j'espérais que peut-être à l'automne, nous pourrions y aller ailleurs."

"On peut aller ou tu voudras, amour," lui dis-je. Nous irions à l'université ensemble. J'étais plutôt excité de vivre ça avec elle. J'avais apprécié la journée à Dartmouth malgré tous les mecs qui l'avaient convoitée. Je devais m'y habituer, même si je n'aimais pas ça.

"Je pense que nous devrions envisager de partir du pays pendant un certain temps. Que penses-tu d'aller à Londres? Tu pourrais t'inscrire à Oxford pour les cours d'été." Londres. J'aimais Londres et cela faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas vécu là-bas.

"Oxford? Mais c'est sûr que je ne peux pas entrer à Oxford…" murmura Bella.

"S'il te plaît, tu es entrée à Dartmouth, n'est-ce pas?" Elle me foudroya du regard et pire encore, elle enleva sa main de mes cheveux.

"Tu as payé pour m'y faire entrer", m'accusa-t-elle. Je pris sa main déposant un baiser sur sa paume.

"Et je peux le faire à nouveau pour Oxford." Elle fronça les sourcils, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse protester, tout le monde parla.

"Londres! J'aime Londres et ce n'est pas loin de Paris!" s'écria Alice toute joyeuse. _Les week-ends de shopping. Boutiques, designers! Voilà mon idée du paradis._ Son esprit était rempli de bonheur de tous les nouveaux vêtements qui seraient à sa portée.

"Dieu seul sait que le temps est assez horrible, nous pouvons sortir sans problème la plupart du temps," dit Rose.

"Ça marche pour moi," dit Jasper avec un haussement d'épaules.

"Nous pouvons demander à Bella de se lâcher sur tous ces Anglais très british! Ça va être génial. Peut-être que tu peux faire que la Reine m'adoube chevalier!" Emmett nous imagina tous l'appelant "Sir". Comme si cela aller arriver.

"Je serais ravie de voir notre domaine de nouveau," dit Esmée avec un sourire approbateur. Son esprit plein d'idées pour changer la décoration de la maison.

Carlisle rayonnait. "Je suppose que nous sommes tous d'accord. Bella?" Elle hocha la tête, mais fronça les sourcils. Je savais que c'était à la pensée de son entrée à Oxford.

"Tu vas adorer Londres," l'assurai-je. "Pense à tous tes romans préférés, ne veux-tu pas voir tous ces endroits?" Son froncement diminua et elle sourit s'imaginant dans la campagne anglaise. "Et nous pourrons revenir à Paris." Instantanément ses pensées furent traversées par un souvenir flou de nous sous la pluie et je fis tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour ne pas la prendre dans mes bras et courir avec elle dans notre lit. Je ne pouvais pas attendre de rejouer cette scène particulière de notre lune de miel sans avoir à me soucier de lui faire du mal. Son nouveau souvenir de l'expérience serait aussi vif que le mien.

"Je vais commencer le processus au travail, il n'y a aucune raison d'attendre et ils savent que je viens de perdre mon fils et ma belle-fille, ils ne seront pas surpris que nous voulions partir d'ici."

"Il y a tellement de choses que je veux voir," dit Bella, cédant enfin à l'excitation de notre déménagement imminent. "Je veux aller en Espagne, en Suisse et en Allemagne et en Grèce."

Au mot Grèce Alice sursauta et ses yeux devinrent flous.

 _Tanya sur un marché grec, s'arrêtant pour regarder des foulards faits main._

 _"Sûrement quelqu'un d'aussi joli que vous n'a pas besoin de se couvrir," dit une voix douce. Tanya se retourna et regarda le grand vampire aux cheveux noirs à côté d'elle._

 _Il portait des lunettes de soleil malgré le temps nuageux._ Je soufflai quand je vis Démétri à côté de Tanya. "Non!"

"Edward, qu'est-ce?" demanda Jasper.

"Démétri est en Grèce et il parle à Tanya. Juste une minute," dis-je sèchement.

 _Tanya battit des cils et répondit avec son plus sexy sourire à ses flatteries._ Elle aimait les compliments. _"J'ai récemment eu une coupe de cheveux assez inattendue, je cherche comment la cacher."_ Sa voix se tendit au mot coupe de cheveux et je sentis une appréhension froide traverser mon corps.

 _Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux courts. "Eh bien, cela vous va. Mon nom est Démétri. Et vous êtes?"_

 _"Tanya", dit-elle, plaçant sa main dans la sienne._

 _"C'est agréable de vous rencontrer, Tanya. Dites-moi, est-ce que la personne qui vous a fait la coupe de cheveux inattendue a été correctement punie? " Il avait remarqué ses yeux d'or et savait qu'elle n'était pas un vampire typique._

 _"Non, elle est en quelque sorte de ma famille maintenant et son pouvoir s'est manifesté."_

 _"Pouvoir?" demanda-t-il brusquement._ S'il te plaît, Tanya, s'il te plaît ne lui dis pas, la priai-je mentalement.

 _"Pouvez-vous garder un secret?" lui demanda Tanya toute coquette._

 _"Mes lèvres sont scellées ... sauf quand elles font des choses bien plus intéressantes," dit-il en léchant ses lèvres._

 _"Elle peut manipuler les gens," murmura-t-elle, faisant courir ses doigts le long de son bras._

"Merde," murmurai-je.

"Edward?" demanda Bella. Je saisis sa main. "Une minute, amour."

 _Démétri la regarda surpris. "Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une telle chose. Quel est ce membre de votre famille? Est-ce qu'elle est aussi belle que vous l'êtes?"_

 _"Pas vraiment! Elle m'a fait faire ça parce qu'elle était en colère contre moi, j'ai flirté avec son mari. Comme si j'étais encore intéressé par Edward! " Elle lui lança un sourire._

 _"Edward? Edward Cullen?" Le sourire de Tanya se figea et elle avait l'air surprise._

 _"Vous le connaissez?"_

 _"Nous nous sommes rencontrés. Puis-je supposer que vous parlez de sa femme, Bella?"_

 _Elle hocha la tête. "Comment les connaissez-vous?"_

 _Démétri enleva ses lunettes et Tanya tituba un peu voyant ses yeux rouges._

 _"Je les ai rencontrés en Italie quand Bella était encore un être humain. Aussi, je les ai vus récemment, mais Bella n'avait pas encore découvert son pouvoir. Comme c'est fascinant…"_

 _Tanya resta bouche bée, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire par inadvertance." Vous êtes avec les Volturi." Ce n'était pas une question, mais une constatation._

 _"Oui", il lui baisa la main. "Et je vous remercie pour les informations. Mon maître sera très heureux." Il lui baisa la main de nouveau et partit, sortant son portable immédiatement._

 _"Tu l'as trouvé?"_

 _"Pas encore, j'ai trouvé quelque chose de plus important."_

 _"Explique."_

 _"Le pouvoir de Bella Cullen s'est manifesté. Elle manipule les gens."_

 _Il y avait un souffle à l'autre bout de la ligne. "Comment sais-tu cela?"_

 _"Je suis tombé sur une amie de la famille Cullen, Tanya. Bella a apparemment perdu le contrôle de son pouvoir et lui a coupé les cheveux ou peut-être l'a fait faire à Tanya. Je n'ai pas pris la peine de demander. "_

 _"Ceci est la plus merveilleuse des nouvelles! Les choses que nous allons pouvoir faire!"_

 _"Je savais que vous alliez aimer. Voulez-vous que je rentre à la maison?"_

 _"Non, non, trouve Haides. Il est important. Nous avons du temps pour inciter la talentueuse Mme Cullen à se joindre à nous."_

La vision d'Alice s'acheva et nous nous regardâmes horrifiés. "Que s'est-il passé?" demanda Carlisle. Chaque visage dans la pièce était pris de panique, ils savaient tous que le secret était découvert.

"Aro sait."

* * *

 _ **Tadam... et maintenant que vont-ils faire ?**_

 _ **Merci de nous lire et de nous laisser vos impressions.**_

 _ **Merci pour tous vos commentaires, mis en alertes et dans vos favoris.**_


	40. Chapter 40

.

 **Chapitre** 40

 _ **Bella**_

Je sentis un frisson parcourir ma colonne vertébrale alors que les mots d'Edward faisaient écho dans mon esprit. Aro savait. La pièce explosa d'activité autour de moi tandis que Jasper et Emmett voulaient savoir mot pour mot ce qu'Alice et Edward avaient vu, Rosalie jura et Esmée serra ma main. Carlisle demanda le calme et Edward fut à côté de moi en un éclair, ses bras étroitement enroulés autour de moi comme s'il ne voulait plus jamais me laisser.

Pendant qu'une partie de mon cerveau digérait l'explication d'Alice et de ce qu'elle l'avait vu, l'autre partie de moi semblait flotter dans un endroit sombre. Je voyais le visage dévasté de Charlie sur le bateau, je voyais les yeux de Jacob en colère quand il m'avait crié dessus pour le choix que j'avais fait, je voyais une vieille image de Renée en larmes pleurant encore sur une autre relation qui avait échoué et enfin je voyais le visage d'Edward alors qu'il se préparait à entrer dans le soleil en Italie, prêt à mettre fin à sa vie parce qu'il pensait que la mienne était finie. Tout cela ne pouvait pas être pour rien. Ma vie, sa vie, notre vie n'allait pas finir parce qu'un vampire affamé de pouvoir voulait que je sois son arme ultime. Je n'allais pas le permettre. Je ferai tout pour protéger cette famille. J'avais détruit mon autre famille et je n'allais pas permettre que ma nouvelle famille me soit enlevée ainsi.

Les yeux de Jasper se posèrent sur moi quand il sentit ma résolution. Il pencha la tête et je le dévisageai en le laissant sentir ma détermination de ne pas perdre la seule chose à laquelle je tenais plus que tout au monde sur cette terre. Je laissai les mains d'Esmée et joignit mes mains avec celles d'Edward autour de ma taille.

"Amour, je ne vais pas le laisser te toucher." Je portai nos mains jointes à mes lèvres et embrassai ses doigts.

"Non, Edward, _je_ ne le laisserai pas te toucher. Aucun d'entre vous."

Un sourire guerrier traversa le visage de Jasper alors que le reste de la famille resta bouche bée. "Que veux-tu dire, Bella?" Le ton d'Esmée était plein de crainte. "Tu ne vas pas à aller a Italie pour être dans la garde d'Aro? Je ne permettrai pas à l'un de mes enfants... "

Je repris la main d'Esmée. "Non, Esmée, je ne vais pas lui donner ce qu'il veut. Je vais faire en sorte qu'il n'ait aucune chance de faire de moi sa prochaine Jane."

"Et comment prévois-tu de faire cela?" demanda Emmett.

"En devenant plus forte. En apprenant tout ce que je peux sur mon pouvoir."

Jasper hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. "Oui et il est temps d'étendre tes leçons."

"Hey attendez une minute!" Carlisle leva une main. "Rien n'a encore eu lieu, ai-je raison, Alice? Peux-tu déterminer avec précision quand Tanya rencontrera Démétri? "

Elle plissa le visage et secoua la tête. "Je peux dire que c'est bientôt, il y a encore des décorations de Noël."

"Et rien sur Aro?"

"Non, il n'a pas encore formulé un plan. Il est tout excité à propos de ce Haides. Connais-tu quelqu'un de ce nom?"

Carlisle secoua la tête, ses cheveux blonds étincelant sous la lampe. "Non, je ne l'ai jamais entendu. Il est clair que c'est quelqu'un qui a un don et qu'Aro veut."

"Mais qu'est-ce qui peut être plus important que le don de Bella?" demanda Emmett à voix haute.

"Je ne sais pas," répondit Carlisle.

"Quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider à obtenir le pouvoir de Bella," répondit Jasper.

"Quoi?"

"Pensez-y. Il sait que Bella ne viendra pas en Italie parce qu'il le lui demande. Il sait que nous n'allons pas rester les bras croisés et le laisser la prendre, et bien sûr il a besoin de trouver un autre moyen pour l'atteindre. C'est ce que je ferais." Jasper comprenait Aro d'une manière dont je ne serais jamais capable et je savais qu'il avait raison. La prise d'Edward sur ma taille devint plus forte. Je me retournai déposant un baiser sur sa joue. "Alors que faisons-nous?" demandai-je.

"Je vais essayer d'appeler Tanya. Si nous pouvons l'arrêter, gagner un peu de temps, nous trouverons quelque chose." Carlisle sortit son téléphone et composa son numéro. Il grimaça quand l'appel alla directement dans sa messagerie vocale." Je vais essayer Eléazar à nouveau. Il composa un autre numéro et fronça les sourcils quand il tomba à nouveau sur la messagerie vocale. "Alice?"

Elle secoua la tête tristement. "Tu ne réussiras pas à le joindre à temps. Je pense qu'il est déjà trop tard."

"Je peux peut-être appeler Aro," dit Carlisle. "Si je pouvais lui faire comprendre que nous ne sommes pas une sorte de menace ... "

"Il ne s'agit plus de menace, ne le vois-tu pas?" l'interrompit Jasper. "Oui, pour une part il craint nos pouvoirs mais il te connait, Carlisle. Il sait que la seule chose que tu veux est de vivre ta vie et la vivre en paix. Il ne craint pas que soudainement nous nous nous rebellions pour prendre le pouvoir à Volterra. Il est au-delà de ça maintenant. Tout ce qu'il veut c'est le pouvoir de Bella. Personne ne serait une menace pour lui si elle était avec lui. Il veut Alice, Edward et moi mais la cerise sur le gâteau est Bella. Avec elle, il n'a besoin de rien d'autre."

"D'accord mais comment? Comment peut-il la faire aller là-bas?" Edward grogna les mots, sa frustration grandissait.

"Facile", répondit Jasper nonchalamment. "En menaçant quelqu'un qu'elle aime." J'étais reconnaissante que Jasper soit de notre côté et assez terrifiée de la façon dont son esprit fonctionnait.

"Mes parents!" Il le ferait! Il s'en prendrait à Charlie et Renée pour me faire venir en Italie. "Edward, nous devons les protéger!" Je saisis ses avant-bras trop fort et il grimaça.

"Nous allons les protéger, amour," m'assura-t-il, caressant ma joue doucement. Je me blottis contre lui en priant pour qu'il ait raison.

"Calme-toi, Bella," m'ordonna Jasper. "Tout le monde a besoin de se calmer. Vous êtes tous trop stressés et je dois réfléchir. Je vais courir, me vider la tête. Alice, veux-tu venir avec moi?"

"Bien sûr," murmura-t-elle tranquillement, son exubérance habituelle disparue.

Jasper se tourna vers Carlisle. "Nous serons de retour sous peu. Je pense que tu devrais appeler Billy. Ne lui laisse pas savoir pourquoi. Dis-lui juste que nous avons des raisons de croire qu'il pourrait y avoir une menace pour Charlie. S'il est entouré par des loups, je doute qu'Aro ira après lui. Je vais appeler Jenks et lui demander d'embaucher des gens pour protéger Renée et Phil. C'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire pour l'instant."

Carlisle souffla. "Tu as raison, c'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire pour le moment." Il attrapa son portable et appela Billy.

Jasper se tourna vers Edward et moi. "Juste relax. Nous avons le temps et nous serons prêts quand ils viendront. Tu peux gérer cela." Je rencontrai ses yeux et vis qu'il pensait exactement ce qu'il disait. Je n'étais effectivement pas inquiète qu'Aro soit après moi. Je pouvais gérer cela. Mais la pensée qu'il pourrait s'en prendre à mes parents humains me foutait une trouille bleue.

"Ils seront protégés, Bella," me rassura Edward. Je hochai la tête et écoutai Carlisle expliquer à Billy que les Volturi pourraient utiliser Charlie contre nous.

"Il reste à la Réserve ces jours-ci. Je doute qu'ils viennent le chercher ici." Charlie séjournait à La Push? Pourquoi? "Embry a parlé de devenir flic, je peux l'envoyer travailler avec Charlie pendant la journée, pour observer. Pensez-vous que ça suffira?"

"Oui, je suis désolé, je ne peux pas vous en dire plus."

"Dites-moi que Bella va bien," dit Billy et je sentis une boule dans ma gorge en entendant la préoccupation dans sa voix.

Carlisle me regarda. "Elle va bien. Voulez-vous lui parler?"

Il y eut une pause et j'attendis nerveusement la réponse de Billy. "Bien sûr, si elle est d'accord."

J'avais le téléphone dans ma main avant qu'il ait terminé la phrase. "Billy."

Je fermai les yeux quand je l'entendis souffler. "Salut, Bells, c'est bon de t'entendre."

Je poussai une combinaison étrange entre un sanglot et un rire. "Je pourrais dire la même chose Billy. Merci de me parler."

"Euh, pas de quoi. Carlisle me dit il peut y avoir quelques problèmes. Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes pour ton père. Nous prenons bien soin de lui. Chaque jour il redevient un peu plus lui-même." Ses paroles, qui étaient destinées à me rassurer, étaient comme un coup de couteau dans le ventre. Je savais que mon père ne serait plus jamais le même.

"Merci, Billy," murmurai-je. La main d'Edward trouva la mienne et je la serrai, reconnaissante comme toujours, de son soutien silencieux. Il savait ce que je ressentais même si je ne l'avais pas le laisser revenir dans mon esprit depuis la vision d'Alice.

"Ça sera facile de garder un œil sur lui, il est ici tous les soirs de toute façon," murmura Billy d'un ton bourru. Il y avait quelque chose dans son ton ...

"Est-ce qu'il reste avec toi et Jake?" Je ne pouvais pas imaginer Charlie partager cette petite maison avec Jacob et Billy.

"Euh, non, pas exactement." Qu'est-ce que cela signifie?

"Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire?"

Billy marmonna quelque chose à propos des enfants qui n'ont pas besoin de tout savoir.

"Quoi?" demandai-je, frustrée maintenant.

"Très bien! Il est avec Sue Clearwater!" La maman de Leah? Sue Clearwater? Elle et mon père? Je ne savais pas quoi faire de cette information. Je n'aimais pas vraiment penser à Charlie avec les femmes. Il n'était jamais sorti avec une femme quand je vivais à Forks et j'avais impression qu'il ne sortait pas avant que je sois là. C'était bizarre de penser que mon père avait une vie personnelle. Edward rit et je lui lançai un regard noir. "Oh." Que pouvais-je dire? Alice gloussa et Emmett me sourit. Pourquoi cela les amusait-il à ce point?

"Je veux dire, ils ne sont pas... à moins, je ne pense pas qu'ils soient ..." Oh mon Dieu, je ne veux pas entendre ça. "Elle prend soin de lui." Billy avait l'air de se rassurer lui-même. Je ne voulais pas penser à ça non plus.

"C'est très gentil de sa part. Et à toi. Et à tout le monde. Je suis heureuse que vous soyez tous là pour lui."

"Bien sûr, Bella. Toujours," m'assura-t-il.

"Je suis contente. Comment va..." Je m'arrêtai, pas sûre de vraiment vouloir poser cette question.

"Il va bien." Bien sûr, Billy savait que je parlais de Jake. "Il travaille beaucoup au garage. Je pense qu'ils vont l'engager à plein temps une fois qu'il en aura fini avec l'école."

"Super, il va aimer cela."

"Oui. Je, euh, j'ai entendu certaines des choses qu'il t'a dites. Tu sais qu'il ne les pensait pas, non? Il est juste vraiment en colère en ce moment." Oh, il pensait tout ce qu'il m'a dit mais je ne voulais pas penser à ça. Nous n'étions plus des amis ou plus exactement, je n'étais plus son amie mais je me faisais du souci pour lui et il me manquait plus que je ne voulais l'admettre.

Edward me poussa et je réalisai que je n'avais pas répondu. "Ça va, Billy. Si la situation était inversée, j'aurais probablement fait la même chose." Edward secoua la tête et je retins un sourire. Ok, ce qui n'est pas vrai mais Billy n'avait pas besoin de présenter des excuses pour son fils.

"C'est vrai," il poussa un soupir. "Eh bien, je ferais mieux d'y aller. Je dois voir les garçons et leur faire savoir qu'il pourrait y avoir des problèmes."

Ma main serra le téléphone. "Je suis désolée de vous mettre en danger." Encore une fois. Même dans la mort, je cause des ennuis aux loups. "S'il te plaît, soyez prudents. Si quelque chose vous arrivait... "

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, Bella. Nous prenons soin de nous. Prends soin de toi et si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu m'appelles." Ouais, comme si les loups allaient venir ici si les Volturi arrivaient. Je ne pouvais même pas l'imaginer. Pourtant, c'était gentil de le dire.

"Merci, Billy. Fais attention, d'accord?"

"Toi aussi, Bella. C'était bon de t'entendre." Je remis le téléphone à Carlisle et je me tournai vers mon mari.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire?"

Il sourit. "Ta réaction à l'idée que ton père pourrait bien avoir une vie sexuelle…" Je frémis au mot sexuelle et père dans la même phrase. Il y avait des choses que je ne voulais pas savoir.

"Ce n'est pas drôle."

"Je ne suis pas d'accord!" rit bruyamment Emmett. "C'est bon de savoir que le Chef plait aux dames." Dégoûtant. Je le frappai sur le bras en même temps que Rose lui donnait une claque sur la tête. Je lui souris et elle me sourit au retour.

"Bella, il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire," dit Alice avec un sourire hésitant.

"Quoi?"

"Quand nous étions aux funérailles, j'ai vu Sue et Charlie ..." Elle me regarda nerveusement.

"Quoi?" demandai-je, irritée qu'elle traine des pieds.

"Tu ne peux pas le deviner?" Emmett leva les bras en l'air. "Ils l'ont fait!"

"Hé! Alice, tu as vu ça?" Dieu merci, je n'avais pas son pouvoir.

"Beurk! Non!" dit Alice avec une expression de dégoût sur le visage. "Je n'ai pas vu ça, Emmett. Tu le sais, tu y étais aussi!"

"Et qu'as-tu vu exactement?" demandai-je en serrant les dents. J'allais le lui faire dire si elle ne crachait pas le morceau dans deux secondes.

"Charlie et Sue vont se marier un jour. La raison pour laquelle c'était difficile de voir son avenir c'est parce que Seth et Leah sont constamment autour de lui. Es-tu en colère?" Pour être honnête je ne savais pas si je l'étais,. Une partie de moi était heureuse que Charlie ait quelqu'un pour prendre soin de lui. Une autre partie de moi était bouleversée à l'idée qu'il me remplace par Leah, Seth était génial mais Leah?

"Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit quand tu es revenue?"

Alice soupira. "Tu étais triste et je pensais que cela serait de trop. Je ne veux pas que tu sois en colère contre moi, je voulais juste que tu sois bien pour te le dire." Je n'étais pas en colère contre elle, je me sentais étrange à propos de la situation. Tout cela était juste un peu trop en ce moment.

"Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi." Une expression de soulagement passa sur son joli visage. Je sentis une vague de calme venant de Jasper.

"Désolé, on vous empêche de partir, non?" demandai-je.

"Tu en avais besoin et nous avons beaucoup de temps," dit-il avec confiance. J'aurais voulu avoir sa confiance.

"Allez-y, et reviens avec un plan."

"Es-tu sûre?"

"Oui." Il me regarda comme s'il pouvait voir dans mon cerveau. Je rencontrai ses yeux et apparemment il vit ce qu'il avait besoin de voir.

"Allons-y Alice." Il tendit la main vers elle et elle dansa jusqu'à lui. "Nous serons vite de retour." Je les regardai se déplacer d'une façon fluide vers la porte puis je me blottis dans les bras d'Edward. Mon esprit tournait à cent à l'heure avec tout ce que j'avais appris. Mon pouvoir était sur le point d'être connu, une menace planait sur toutes nos têtes et peut-être sur celle de mes parents, j'avais parlé à Billy, mon père allait se marier avec Sue Clearwater ... c'était beaucoup à absorber.

"Parle-moi, amour." Je n'avais pas d'énergie pour parler, du coup j'ouvris mon esprit à Edward lui laissant voir toutes mes peurs et ma confusion. "Merci," murmura-t-il et déposa un baiser sur mon front.

"Pourquoi?"

"Pour me laisser entrer dans ta tête. Tu intériorises beaucoup trop." Je le savais et aussi qu'il détestait cela. Habituellement, je le faisais pour le protéger. Il prenait ma culpabilité et la faisait sienne ce qui était ridicule. Il rit. "Tu sais que je peux toujours t'entendre, non?" Oups, j'avais oublié.

"Eh bien, c'est vrai," dis-je.

"Je sais. Je déteste que tu sois malheureuse. Si je pouvais ..."

"Tu ne peux pas, tout comme je ne peux pas t'arrêter de te sentir coupable. Enfin, peut-être que je peux!"

Il rit et m'embrassa doucement. "Que dirais-tu si nous disions que nous sommes d'accord et en restions là? "

"Ça marche pour moi." Je m'installai dans ses bras réfléchissant à tout ce qui était arrivé en attendant le retour d'Alice et Jasper, espérant qu'ils auraient quelques réponses.

 _ **Alice**_

Pourquoi ne pouvais-je rien voir? Je courais aux côtés de mon Jasper essayant d'avoir une vision mais toujours rien. Je détestais ne pas voir.

"Alice, arrête de te forcer. Tu verras quand il y aura quelque chose à voir."

"Que faire si je n'y arrive pas? Aro sait comment fonctionnent mes visions, il pourrait hésiter à prendre une décision jusqu'à ce que ... "

"Jusqu'à ce que? Ce n'est pas comme s'il habitait à côté. Tu verras quand il décidera de quitter Voltera ou d'envoyer quelqu'un après nous ou Charlie ou Renée. Tu dois avoir foi en toi." Il me sourit et s'arrêta brusquement. Bien sûr, il avait une foi absolue en moi, ce qui est merveilleux, sauf que depuis que Bella était arrivée dans nos vies il y avait tellement de trucs que je ne pouvais pas voir. Les loups, sa non-mort, son pouvoir... c'était frustrant que l'une de mes personnes préférées m'ait presque rendue inutile.

Je saisis sa main dans ma main droite et avec ma main gauche je poussai ses cheveux blonds de son visage. Je devais me tenir sur la pointe des pieds pour le faire mais j'aimais la sensation des cheveux de Jasper dans mes mains. "Pourquoi sommes-nous ici?" Je le savais, bien sûr, mais je voulais qu'il me le dise.

Il se laissa tomber sur un rocher et me tira à côté de lui. "Je devais sortir de la maison, il y avait trop d'émotion. Edward qui panique mais il essaie de garder cela pour lui, Carlisle et Esmée sont inquiets, Rose est en colère, Emmett est prêt à massacrer quelqu'un et Bella... " Il s'arrêta et secoua la tête. "Bella est déterminée, concentrée... Je ne m'y attendais pas mais c'est une agréable surprise."

Je voulais rire. Ces hommes n'avaient rien compris en ce qui concerne Bella. "Pourquoi es-tu surpris? Elle a toujours été courageuse, elle a toujours fait passer tout le monde avant elle et elle a fait face à sa propre mort plus de fois que je peux le compter. Sa peur sera toujours pour sa famille, Edward et chacun d'entre nous, jamais pour elle-même."

Il rit. "Je suppose que je l'ai toujours su mais je suis surpris de le sentir en vrai. Dans une autre vie, elle aurait fait un excellent guerrier. Je suppose qu'elle va probablement en devenir un maintenant."

Il avait ce regard, ce regard qui le ramènait vers le passé, ce temps dont il ne voulait pas parler, même pas à moi. Je caressais sa main et j'attendis qu'il me revienne. Il l'avait toujours fait, il le ferait toujours. Il se retourna et se concentra sur moi. "Il y a beaucoup de choses que je dois encore lui apprendre et je ne sais pas de combien de temps je dispose. Elle apprend vite maintenant mais la pression supplémentaire n'est bonne pour aucun d'entre nous. J'ai des théories sur ce qu'elle peut faire, sur ce qu'elle est capable de faire. Certaines d'entre elles sont carrément effrayantes." Il ne pouvait pas s'inquiéter qu'elle abuse de son pouvoir. Avant que je puisse le lui demander il dit, "Pas dans les mains de Bella, en soi, mais dans les mains d'Aro. Il a compris ce qu'elle peut faire et il a vu son potentiel mieux que moi-même. Je dois anticiper et je dois tout faire pour qu'elle soit prête." Il y avait beaucoup de soucis sur ses épaules.

"Nous devons faire en sorte qu'elle soit prête," le corrigeai-je. Il sourit et hocha la tête.

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'elle peut faire?" J'étais curieuse et je ne voyais rien de nouveau. Je suppose que jusqu'à ce que Bella comprenne de quoi elle était capable je ne verrais rien. Je détestais ça.

"Je pense qu'elle pourrait entrer dans l'esprit des gens et y implanter de faux souvenirs. Je pense qu'elle pourrait déverrouiller des souvenirs cachés. Je pense qu'elle pourrait rendre une personne amnésique en retirant tout ce qu'elle sait. Peux-tu imaginer cela? Si elle pouvait aller dans ton subconscient et me retirer de ta tête?"

Je secouai la tête dans le déni mais d'autres mots firent écho dans mon esprit. Débloquez des souvenirs cachés? Que faire si elle pouvait me faire me rappeler mon passé? Voudrais-je cela? Est-ce que je voulais en savoir plus sur moi avant d'être un vampire? Les morceaux du puzzle que nous avions recueillis de James m'avaient vraiment fait me demander si je voulais en savoir plus. Pourtant, c'était quelque chose à méditer.

Je sentis un toucher doux sur ma joue et me tournai vers Jasper qui me regarda patiemment. "Où es-tu allée?"

"Nulle part, vraiment. Je pensais juste que si elle peut déverrouiller les souvenirs cachés, elle pourrait dévoiler mon passé. Ensuite, j'ai commencé à me demander si je voulais vraiment cela."

"Est-ce que tu le veux?"

"Non, même si je sais que je suis la seule sur qui elle pourrait faire le test. Vous autres avez tous vos souvenirs. Je suppose qu'elle pourrait voir si elle pourrait découvrir plus sur la vie humaine d'Edward ou de Carlisle mais je suis vraiment le meilleur cobaye pour elle." Je le ferais pour Bella même si j'avais peur.

"Hey," dit-il en me soulevant et en me prenant sur ses genoux. " Tu n'as pas besoin de le faire maintenant et ce n'est pas la chose la plus importante. Tu as le temps d'y réfléchir. Maintenant son esprit doit devenir une arme."

"Ce n'est pas déjà une arme? Elle peut faire faire aux gens ce qu'elle veut…" dis-je confuse.

"Oui, mais que faire si nous pouvons le transformer en une puissance offensive?"

Je le regardai. "Comment?"

"Si elle pouvait utiliser les pouvoirs des gens, ou, plus précisément, les amener à utiliser leurs pouvoirs sur les autres?"

Oh waouh, c'était une idée incroyable! "Donc, si elle pouvait entrer dans la tête de Jane et ..."

"Faire frire Aro? Oui, c'est ça. C'est légèrement différent que de juste contrôler les gens. Elle doit être en mesure de puiser dans leur tête, retourner leur pouvoir et le diriger. C'est beaucoup plus difficile. Et, si les Volturi mettent leurs mains sur elle, elle pourrait utiliser Alec ou Jane pour se sortir de là."

Fascinant. Sa capacité de voir toutes les possibilités dans une situation m'avait toujours étonnée. Il aurait fait un excellent général et je ne doute pas qu'il en serait devenu un s'il avait vécu. Maria ... Je ne pouvais pas être désolée qu'elle soit arrivée dans sa vie, parce qu'elle l'avait amené à moi, mais je pouvais la haïr pour la douleur qu'elle lui avait causée avant et depuis. Il avait vécu avec tant de culpabilité ... Je voulais parfois la tuer. Hé peut-être que je pourrais demander Bella de foutre en l'air son esprit si jamais elle se montrait à nouveau… Cette pensée me réconforta. Jasper me lança un regard curieux et je lui souris en secouant la tête. J'allais vais garder cela pour un autre jour.

"Eh bien, je ne pense pas qu'elle pourrait utiliser mon don pour me faire voir quelque chose ou le don d'Edward mais le tien serait parfait."

Il me sourit. "Oui, es-tu prête à être un cobaye?"

"Pour toi? Toujours." Je me levai et je le tirai par la main pour le mettre debout aussi. "Es-tu prêt pour commencer?"

"Oui." Il se pencha et m'embrassa. "Merci d'être venue avec moi. Tu es la seule qui arrive à me calmer".

Je souris, réchauffée par ses mots et l'amour qui brillait dans ses yeux. "Jasper?"

"Quoi?"

"Aucun pouvoir ne pourrait jamais me faire t'oublier. Même si quelqu'un pouvait te retirer de mon esprit, ils ne pourraient jamais te prendre de mon cœur." Ses yeux devinrent sombres puis il me remit sur le rocher. Je sentis sa passion et le désir en moi quand ses lèvres rencontrèrent les miennes.

"Nous n'avons pas à rentrer tout de suite ..." Il laissa trainer les mots en même temps qu'il posa ses lèvres sur ma gorge. Je ris, l'attirant encore plus près de moi. Nous avions le temps. Nous allions nous donner le temps.

 _ **Edward**_

La patience n'était pas l'une de mes vertus, en particulier quand il s'agissait du bien-être de ma femme. Je la serrai étroitement dans mes bras et comptai les minutes jusqu'à ce que Jasper et Alice reviennent.

 _Edward, ça va aller. Nous pouvons gérer cela. Tant que mes parents sont en sécurité, nous irons bien. Je le sais._ Sa confiance était étonnante. Ma Bella avait vraiment commencé à croire en elle-même. Si seulement elle pouvait se regarder dans le miroir et voir aussi sa beauté. Avec le temps, elle le ferait. Elle était tellement incroyable. Elle m'impressionnait.

"Je crois en toi, chéri."

Elle se tourna dans mes bras, ses yeux dorés me regardant avec chaleur. "Je crois en nous." Je l'embrassai, ne se souciant pas de Carlisle qui essayait de joindre Eléazar et Emmett qui scrutait les environs par les fenêtres comme si nous allions être attaqués tout de suite, pendant que Rose fulminait dans un coin et Esmée se répétait à elle-même que tout irait bien. Elle y croyait, pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas y croire aussi?

 _Nous sommes de retour_. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement en entendant Jasper et je rompis mon baiser avec Bella, effleurant doucement sa joue. "Ils sont à la maison."

"Bon, je préfère que nous soyons tous ensemble." Elle se redressa et Emmett quitta son poste à la fenêtre pour s'asseoir quand Alice et Jasper entrèrent.

"Eh bien?" dit Emmett, regardant Jasper comme s'il avait toutes les réponses. Jas roula ses yeux mais sourit.

"J'ai une idée de ce que nous devons faire maintenant." Alice dansa dans la pièce et s'assit à côté de Bella, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

"Cela va être amusant!" dit-elle. Je regardai Jasper et soulevai un sourcil. _Bella a besoin d'apprendre comment tirer parti de la puissance de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle pourrait transformer les forces des Volturi, les rendre faibles, retourner Jane et Alec contre eux._ Brillant. Absolument génial. Je ne remercierai jamais assez Dieu que Jasper soit de notre côté. Je n'avais jamais pensé que Bella pourrait faire quelque chose comme ça.

"Qu'est-ce qui va être amusant?" demanda Rose.

Jasper se tourna vers elle. "Tu voudras peut-être partir. Je veux que Bella utilise mon don contre vous tous."

"Que veux-tu dire?" dit Carlisle avec une expression d'intérêt sur son visage.

"Écoutez, nous savons qu'un jour Aro viendra pour Bella. Peut-être pas demain mais bientôt." Je sentis mon corps se tendre à ses mots, même si je savais que c'était vrai. "Du calme, frère," dit Jasper. "Alors, si Bella avait non seulement la possibilité de contrôler leur esprit mais d'utiliser leurs propres armes contre eux? Elle pourrait utiliser le pouvoir de Jane sur Aro, elle pourrait faire qu'Alec pétrifie tout le monde afin qu'elle puisse partir." Il nous regarda tous. "Je lui ai dit qu'elle était le vampire le plus puissant que je n'ai jamais vu et que ce n'était pas une exagération. La portée de son pouvoir est potentiellement illimitée."

"Jasper pense qu'elle peut être en mesure d'entrer dans l'esprit des gens et de leur faire retrouver leur souvenirs perdus." Alice se tourna vers Bella." Tu pourrais me faire me souvenir de ma vie avant que je sois transformée, si je le souhaite." La peur brilla dans ses yeux mais elle la masqua rapidement. "C'est quelque chose que nous pourrions peut-être essayer un jour."

Mes yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Alice. _Eh bien, je ne veux pas essayer maintenant. Je ne suis pas prête. Peut-être un jour, si cela peut aider Bella_. Je secouai la tête. _Ne discute pas avec moi, grand frère. Je vais décider quand et si je veux la laisser ramener mon passé. Parfois, je veux savoir plus, parfois je suis heureuse de ne pas savoir. Maintenant au moins, j'ai une option._ Elle avait raison, bien sûr. Il y avait des moments où je me posai des questions à propos de ma vie humaine aussi. Ma mère et mon père étaient des souvenirs vraiment vagues dans mon esprit à présent, serait-ce mal si Bella pouvait me redonner ces souvenirs, est-ce que cela serait bon pour moi? C'était quelque chose à quoi je voulais réfléchir en tout cas.

 _Son pouvoir... si elle pouvait faire des choses comme ça, ce serait étonnant. Imagine ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour les patients? Pourrait-elle réveiller quelqu'un du coma? Amnésie ? Peut-être trouver des hématomes qui sont invisible sur le scanner? Les possibilités sont infinies. Bien sûr, comme le sont les possibilités pour faire du mal. Aro ne se reposera pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à ses côtés. Je le connais mieux que quiconque. Je me suis trompé en pensant qu'il allait nous laisser en paix._ Les pensées de Carlisle, comme toujours étaient pour ses patients et pleines d'amour pour sa famille.

Rose regarda Bella avec méfiance mais ce qu'elle pensait n'était pas très clair pour moi, elle semblait penser à son passé. Je savais qu'elle ne voulait pas se souvenir de cela. Les pensées d'Emmett étaient les mêmes que ses mots quand il dit, "Incroyable," encore une fois. Comme moi il était émerveillé par Bella.

Pour sa part, Bella ne semblait pas paniquer. Elle avait écouté tout cela avec intérêt mais son esprit était fermé et je ne savais pas ce qu'elle pensait. "Chérie? Est-ce que tu vas bien?"

Elle me sourit et tout comme la première fois qu'elle me regardait comme ça, je sentis mon cœur monter en flèche. "Je vais bien. Un peu surprise de savoir ce que je pourrais le faire mais en même temps, ce serait vraiment super si je le pouvais. Je pourrais aider les gens malades, non? Comme les gens qui ont la maladie d'Alzheimer et qui sont amnésiques?"

Carlisle rayonnait positivement avec fierté. _Bien sûr, elle pense à aider les gens. C'est une fille merveilleuse. Charlie serait tellement fier d'elle_. "Je pense que tu peux le faire Bella. Nous pourrons faire des miracles avec ton don." Les pensées d'Esmée était les mêmes que celles de Carlisle, elle était fière que Bella veuille utiliser son don pour faire le bien.

"Es-tu prête à commencer?" demanda Jasper.

"Bien sûr." Bella regarda Rose. "Je promets que je ne vais pas entrer dans ta tête, je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça et je comprends si tu ne veux pas rester."

Rosalie croisa les bras et nous scruta tous. "Je vais rester. Vous êtes ma famille et c'est important." La fidélité avait toujours été l'une des plus grandes vertus de Rose. Bella lui sourit et Rose lui rendit son sourire, lissant nerveusement ses cheveux blonds.

"Alors qu'est-ce que je fais?" demanda Bella à Jasper, je l'embrassai et elle me regarda avec un sourcil levé. Je secouai la tête gardant pour moi ce que Jasper voulait qu'elle fasse.

"Entre dans ma tête. Fais-moi faire quelque chose de normal en premier." Elle fit une grimace puis souris. Jasper alla vers Emmett, le prit dans ses bras en le portant vers l'escalier.

"Hey! Non pas avant d'avoir dîné!" grogna Emmett tout souriant. Tout le monde éclata de rire à l'image hilarante d'eux deux.

Jasper posa Emmett et se tourna vers Bella en riant. "Mignon, très mignon."

"J'ai pensé à _Autant en emporte le Vent_ ," dit Bella avec un petit rire, "En plus Esmée avait aimé quand Carlisle l'avait portée dans l'escalier. Et Emmett n'a pas réussi à avoir le numéro de téléphone du Blouson Jaune."

"Qui est le Blouson Jaune?" demanda Rose avec un froncement de sourcils.

"Personne," répondit hâtivement Emmett en même temps que Jasper dit, "Un gars dans le cours de Psycho qui avait un béguin pour Em…"

Rose partit dans un éclat de rire. "Oh Bella, tu aurais dû lui donner le numéro d'Emmett. J'aurais payé pour voir ça. "

"La prochaine fois," lui promit Bella avec un grand sourire. Le fait que Rose encourageait Bella à utiliser son pouvoir n'avait échappé à personne.

"Eh bien, maintenant que tu t'es bien amusée," dit Jasper avec un petit sourire. "Pouvons-nous en revenir à nos moutons? "

"Chef, oui, chef!" Elle le salua militairement et tout le monde rit encore plus fort. Jasper lui lança un regard moqueur et Bella eut l'air d'une gamine prise sur le fait. Elle était trop mignonne.

"Quoi qu'il en soit," dit-il foudroyant du regard la pièce, "Tu te souviens quand je t'ai montré la partie de mon cerveau, là où se trouve mon don? "Elle hocha la tête.

"Je veux que tu te concentres dessus. Cherche s'il y a une différence avec le reste de mon cerveau. Tu dois être en mesure de localiser où se situe la différence dans le cerveau de Jane de la même façon. Peux-tu sentir quelque chose?"

Le visage de Bella devint férocement concentré. "Oui, il y a quelque chose de plus là. Plus de nerfs peut-être? Je peux presque sentir le pouvoir émanant de cet endroit."

Jasper sourit. "Bon. Maintenant, essaie avec Edward. Où est le don dans son cerveau?" Le regard de Bella atterrit sur moi et je souris à sa détermination. J'aimais la regarder apprendre de nouvelles choses. "En bas à droite, juste au-dessus de son oreille," dit-elle.

"A-t-elle raison, Edward?" Honnêtement je n'en avais aucune idée, je n'avais jamais exploré mon don comme Bella et Jasper le faisaient. Je haussai les épaules. Jasper rit. _Ok, Edward, concentre-toi, quelle partie de ta tête m'entend juste maintenant?_ Bella avait raison. "Juste là où elle a dit."

"C'est normal, que ce soit près de l'oreille. Entendre les pensées, l'audition, non? " ricana Emmett. Rose le frappa." Aïe! "

"A moi!" dit Alice, pas du tout embêtée que Bella soit dans sa tête pour voir d'où venaient ses visions.

"Juste sur le haut, au centre, ça provient à la fois de la droite et de la gauche," dit Bella. Alice rebondit d'excitation et tapota le dessus de sa tête.

"Quelqu'un t'a probablement fait tomber sur la tête quand tu étais bébé," dit Rose sèchement. La pièce se dispersa dans un fou rire à nouveau.

"Rose, nous ne pouvons pas tous avoir un don, pas besoin d'être jalouse," fredonna Alice. Rose lui jeta un oreiller qu'Alice captura et placé dans le giron de Bella et mis sa tête dessus. Bella mit son bras sur l'épaule d'Alice et Jasper les regarda.

"Eh bien, maintenant que tu sais comment localiser le centre du pouvoir, tu as besoin de savoir comment l'utiliser. Je t'ai expliqué comment je pousse mon don vers les gens, alors tu as besoin d'entrer dans ma tête et me faire faire la même chose. Peu importe ce que tu fais mais tu as besoin que tout le monde ici le sente sauf toi, tu comprends? "

Elle hocha la tête et se concentra. Tout d'un coup je me sentis complètement étourdi et je commençai à rire comme tout le monde sauf Bella et Jasper. Emmett était sur le sol tapant des pieds, Alice hurlait dans l'oreiller, Esmée et Carlisle étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre et Rose gloussait. Aussi brusquement que cela nous avait frappé ça s'arrêta, nous laissant à bout du souffle.

"Un essai," murmura Jasper impressionné. "Cela t'a juste pris une fois pour prendre mon pouvoir. Tu es vraiment une merveille!" Bella se mordit la lèvre et regarda autour de la pièce mais tout ce qu'elle voyait était la même fierté que Jasper arborait en parlant d'elle.

"C'est facile une fois que je sais où trouver le pouvoir," lui dit Bella.

"C'est bon ça. La première chose que tu devras faire si Aro ou l'un de ses sbires se trouvent à côté de toi est de localiser cet endroit. Soit prête à puiser dedans à tout moment. Pourras-tu faire cela?"

"Bien sûr," dit Bella en toute confiance, se blottissant plus contre moi et jouant avec les cheveux d'Alice.

"Bien. Nous allons continuer à pratiquer. Tu seras prête. Nous le serons tous."

* * *

 _ **Voilà l'étendue du pouvoir de Bella. La prochaine fois les difficultés commenceront.**_

 _ **Merci pour tous vos commentaires, mises en alertes et dans vos favoris.**_

 _ **Passez une agréable fin de semaine!**_


	41. Chapter 41

.

Chapitre 41

 _ **Edward**_

C'est seulement un jour plus tard que mon portable sonna, affichant le numéro de Tanya. Nous avions constamment essayé d'entrer en contact avec elle depuis la vision d'Alice mais elle avait éteint son téléphone et n'avait pas regardé ses messages. Nous pensions même aller la chercher en Grèce mais Alice nous avait dit que ce serait peine perdue.

"Tanya," ma voix était plate. Je n'étais pas vraiment en colère, elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès mais… Bella glissa sa main dans la mienne et la serra pour me rassurer.

"Edward, je suis désolée. Je ne savais pas! J'aurai dû écouter vos messages mais j'ai supposé que vous appeliez tous pour me présenter des excuses et je ne voulais pas les entendre. Je ne voulais jamais, jamais leur dire!"

"Jamais?" C'était un mensonge et elle le savait. Selon Alice elle avait pensé aller voir Aro plusieurs fois.

Tanya soupira bruyamment à l'autre bout du téléphone. "Alice ... bien sûr. Oui, j'y ai pensé une ou deux fois mais je ne leur aurai jamais dit. Vous êtes ma famille et je ne pourrais jamais te faire du mal comme ça, peu importe ce qui est arrivé."

"Pourquoi alors en as-tu parlé à un homme que tu venais juste de rencontrer et qui n'était au courant de rien?" Je ne pouvais pas comprendre sa motivation.

"Je ... je ne sais pas, vraiment Edward... Je ne m'étais pas sentie désirable et jolie comme cela depuis que Bella m'a obligée à couper mes cheveux, puis quand il a parlé des foulards, ça m'a échappé. Il était tellement beau et je pensais qu'il allait se sentir désolé pour moi et que peut-être, nous pourrions ..."

Je la coupai là, n'étant pas intéressé par sa longue liste de conquêtes. "C'était irresponsable et imprudent, Tanya."

"Mais c'est pareil pour Bella! Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de le faire mais elle l'a fait… et qui peut dire si elle ne fera pas pire la prochaine fois? Peut-être qu'elle devrait aller chez les Volturi, ils pourraient l'aider avec son pouvoir."

Maintenant, j'étais en colère. "N'essaie pas de justifier tes actions. Elle n'a pas besoin des Volturi pour cela, elle peut apprendre avec nous. Si tu avais répondu à nos appels tu le saurais. Nous n'aurions pas perdu notre temps à essayer de te joindre si ce n'était pas important!"

"Je sais, Edward mais je n'étais pas rationnelle à l'époque."

"Tu n'as pas réfléchi du tout, Tanya." Jasper hocha la tête, approuvant ce que je venais de dire et Emmett laissa échapper un petit rire.

"Eh bien excuse-moi! Je n'y suis pour rien si je suis encore seule et que je ne peux pas résister quand finalement un beau mec fait attention à moi. Penses-tu que tu es le seul qui ait le droit de se trouver quelqu'un? Dois-je rester seule pour l'éternité?"

Je gémis. "Ai-je dit cela, Tanya? Tu as tout raconté sur le pouvoir de Bella a un étranger que tu venais juste de rencontrer. Je ne pense pas que ce soit la bonne façon de connaître quelqu'un." Pas étonnant qu'elle soit seule, elle ne sait pas comment communiquer avec les gens.

"Je me suis excusée, Edward, que puis-je dire de plus? Je ne peux pas régler le problème, il est déjà parti. Je l'ai entendu parler au téléphone à quelqu'un... "

"Aro," dis-je avec exaspération.

Elle soupira de nouveau. "Oui, Aro. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je peux essayer de trouver Démétri mais c'est déjà trop tard."

"Oui, c'est trop tard," ma voix était résignée. Et nous le savions. Tout ce que nous pouvions faire maintenant c'était attendre et voir ce qu'Aro avait prévu de faire.

"Dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour me faire pardonner, Edward," sa voix était désespérée, me demandant de la pardonner alors que je ne savais pas si j'étais capable de le faire. Je regardai ma femme, tranquillement assise à côté de moi, m'observant avec intérêt. Jasper me prit le téléphone de la main.

"Ce que tu peux faire est de trouver un moyen d'entrer en contact avec Eléazar et lui faire savoir ce que tu as fait par inadvertance. Il connaît très bien Aro et il pourra nous aider. Nous avons essayé de l'appeler aussi."

"Ils étaient censés faire une longue chasse en Alaska."

"Je sais. Il suffit de continuer à les appeler. Nous avons d'autres chats à fouetter pour le moment," le ton de sa voir était rude et sec.

"Jasper, je suis vraiment désolée." Elle avait l'air contrit.

"Nous le savons, Tanya," il me regarda et sourit doucement. "Et nous te pardonnerons avec le temps. A l'heure actuelle, ce n'est pas notre priorité. Je suis sûr que tu peux comprendre cela."

"Je peux. Juste ... laisse-moi savoir s'il y a quelque chose que je puisse faire. La dernière chose que je voulais c'est de vous faire du mal, à vous tous. Vous êtes ma famille."

"Et la famille pardonne. Espérons que nous nous souviendrons tous de de cela. Au revoir, Tanya. Demande à Eléazar de nous appeler dès que possible."

"Je le ferai. Adieu Jasper et tout le monde." Jasper ferma mon téléphone et le jeta vers moi.

"Eh bien, maintenant c'est fait. Espérons qu'Alice va voir quelque chose bientôt." Dès que Jasper parla elle descendit l'escalier gracieusement.

"Je viens d'avoir un flash. Démétri a une avance sur ce Haides. Il a dit quelque chose comme : Je l'ai trouvé puis la vision a disparu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je suppose qu'il ne l'avait pas encore convaincu de se joindre à eux."

"Je ne suis pas trop inquiet de ce qu'il veut faire avec sa nouvelle acquisition. Je suis plus intéressé de savoir quels sont les projets d'Aro," dit Jasper.

"Je ne peux pas voir encore. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il est très heureux de connaître le pouvoir de Bella. Nous savons qu'il la veut. Je suis sûre qu'il va arriver quelque chose bientôt et je vais le voir."

Jasper hocha la tête. "Jenks a six hommes qui surveillent Renée et Phil à Jacksonville."

Carlisle entra dans le salon. "Billy a informé les loups et ils font des patrouilles à nouveau pendant la nuit. Embry va travailler avec Charlie sous le prétexte d'apprendre à être un policier. Charlie semble très content de l'avoir avec lui et n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe."

Bella poussa un soupir de soulagement. "Bien. Je vous remercie de faire en sorte que ma famille soit protégée," sa voix se brisa un peu.

Esmée était assise à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. "Bien sûr, Bella. Ils sont notre famille aussi."

Emmett grogna doucement. "Je déteste attendre, je veux qu'ils fassent quelque chose pour qu'on puisse agir. Avec Bella de notre côté, nous allons les mettre par terre!"

"Je préfère ne pas me battre du tout", déclara Carlisle, pacificateur comme toujours. "Peut-être que je devrai essayer d'appeler Aro, le rassurer que nous ne voulons en aucun cas usurper son pouvoir."

Jasper grommela. "Des hommes comme Aro ne peuvent concevoir que quelqu'un avec un pouvoir ne veuille pas l'utiliser à son profit. Tu peux toujours essayer mais je connais les gens comme lui. Je les ai vus toute ma vie à la fois vampire ou humain. Aro a détruit beaucoup de vampires nouveau-nés quand j'étais au Texas et Maria aimait acquérir des vampires avec des pouvoirs. Mais dans de rares occasions quand elle rencontrait quelqu'un qui avait plus qu'elle pensait pouvoir gérer, elle le détruisait. Elle m'a fait les détruire." Sa voix se brisa un peu." Je ne peux que me demander quel genre de vampires ils seraient devenus. Bien sûr, ils seraient probablement dans la garde des Volturi, alors peut-être que c'est bien que nous ayons seulement à faire avec Jane et Alec."

"Aro est ambitieux mais il me connaît. Peut-être que je peux lui faire voir..."

"Quoi? Que le pouvoir de Bella ne lui serait pas utile? Je ne vois pas comment tu penses pouvoir le faire", dit Jasper. Il va voir tout son potentiel, tout comme moi, peut-être même plus."

"Ça ne fait pas de mal d'essayer, non?" demanda Carlisle. Nous nous regardâmes tous puis nous regardâmes Alice.

"Il ne répondra pas. Je ne sais pas s'il n'est pas là-bas ou tout simplement s'il veut t'éviter mais tu ne l'auras pas au téléphone." Je pouvais voir qu'elle disait la vérité. Pour une raison quelconque Heidi ne transmettra pas l'appel.

"Il va t'éviter tant qu'il n'aura pas de plan. Il ne va pas nous laisser tranquilles c'est tout ce que je peux dire."

"Alors que faisons-nous? Devrions-nous aller à Volterra et le voir en personne? Est-ce que cela ferait une différence?" demanda Rose.

"La seule différence serait qu'il aurait Bella là où il veut," répondit Jasper avec un hochement de regret.

"Pourquoi ne peut-il pas nous laisser tranquilles?" demanda Rose. _Il ne peut pas détruire cette famille. Si Bella finit à Volterra alors nous irons tous. Edward ne peut pas vivre sans elle et nous ne pouvons pas vivre sans eux. Cela nous détruirait tous._

Je souris presque à ses pensées. Il y avait quelques semaines, elle aurait suggéré que Bella parte là-bas ou même nous, tous les deux. Elle aurait tenté de partir avec Emmett quelque part. Ils pourraient vivre leur vie, Aro n'avait aucune raison de les pourchasser. Mais maintenant elle ne pensait même pas à cela. Elle était enfin sur la même page que le reste d'entre nous.

"Serait-ce si terrible si j'allais là-bas? Peut-être que je pourrais lui faire oublier que nous existons comme dans la classe de psycho," suggéra Bella. Mes doigts se serrèrent autour des siens, juste à l'imaginer toute seule face aux Volturi. Même avec son pouvoir, cela ne pouvait pas arriver.

Jasper secoua la tête. "Tu n'es pas encore prête pour ça. Contrôler quelques centaines d'humains qui n'ont aucune idée de ce que tu fais est une chose mais faire face à une salle pleine d'anciens vampires et de surcroît des vampires puissants qui savent ce dont tu es capable, sont deux choses complètement différentes. Je suis fier que tu veuilles le faire et dans pas longtemps tu le feras, lorsque tu seras prête. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre ce risque jusqu'à ce que tu sois sûre de ton pouvoir et de toute façon mon frère est en panique et je pense qu'il pourrait être le premier vampire à nous faire une crise cardiaque si on faisait cela."

J'aurais ri avec eux mais je ne pouvais plus respirer en ce moment et je sentis un poids sur ma poitrine, comme si j'étais en train d'avoir une crise cardiaque. Je l'avais vu dans d'innombrables têtes humaines et je savais que la réaction de mon corps n'était pas tout à fait différente de la leur.

"Respire, Edward," Bella prit mon visage entre ses deux mains et caressa doucement mes joues. Je la regardai dans les yeux et pris une respiration et puis une autre. La douleur dans ma poitrine se calma lentement et je me sentis à nouveau inhumain. Je préférai cela à la réelle douleur que je ressentais à la pensée de Bella s'en prenant à Aro seule. J'étais confiant en ses capacités mais Aro était impitoyable quand il voulait l'être. Je l'avais presque perdue pour lui une fois. Je ne voulais pas le faire à nouveau.

"Bella, je ne peux pas... tu ne peux pas," je ne pouvais pas formuler les mots.

"Chut, tout va bien, Edward. C'est juste une idée. Je n'ai pas prévu d'aller là- bas. " _Calme-toi, mon chéri. Je ne peux pas supporter l'idée de risquer notre famille pendant que nous attendons de voir ce qu'Aro va faire. Je préfère forcer une confrontation bientôt afin que nous puissions mettre tout cela derrière nous. Tu crois en moi, n'est-ce pas?_ Elle me regarda dans les yeux comme si elle pouvait lire dans mes pensées. Peut-être qu'elle avait appris à le faire. Elle était incroyable.

"Bien sûr, je crois en toi, Bella. J'ai une foi totale en toi et tes capacités. C'est Aro, en qui je n'ai pas confiance."

"Voilà pourquoi je pense que nous devons lui faire face. Si nous lui donnons le temps, il pourra comprendre comment neutraliser mon pouvoir. Jasper est-ce que c'est cela que tu ferais? "

 _Elle est brillante, Edward. Elle aurait fait un sacré général_. "Oui, j'aurais fait cela. Mais nous ne pouvons pas y aller à l'aveugle. Nous devons prendre un risque maîtrisé. En découvrir autant que possible, aussi rapidement que nous le pouvons et en choisissant le moment de l'attaquer quand sa garde ne sait pas du tout ce que nous faisons. Nous devons parler à Eléazar, voir s'il peut nous donner des informations. Alice doit nous dire ce qui pourrait se passer si nous affrontons Aro. Et nous devons déterminer ce que nous ferions si et quand il refuse de nous écouter. Est-ce que nous effacer de leurs esprits serait suffisant pour nous assurer d'être tous sains et saufs ou devons-nous toujours avoir cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de nos têtes?"

"Je ne veux pas vivre pour toujours dans la crainte. Je dis qu'il faut qu'on s'occupe des Volturi maintenant. A bas les Volturi!" dit Emmett.

"Je suis d'accord", dit Rose avec un hochement de tête. "La dernière chose que nous voulons c'est de vivre dans la peur. Ce n'est pas comme cela que nous voulons vivre nos vies."

Jasper se tourna vers Alice avec un sourcil levé. "Je ne vois pas encore mais une fois que nous prendrons une décision solide, espérons que je verrais davantage. Cela étant dit, je suis avec vous, vision ou pas."

Une fois de plus c'était comme du déjà vu. Je me sentais comme si je venais d'être transporté dans le temps, pendant un autre vote qui mettrait l'amour de ma vie en danger. C'était surréaliste.

Esmée se racla la gorge. "Rien n'est plus important que cette famille. Ils ne peuvent pas nous séparer. Si nous devons nous battre pour cela alors je suis d'accord." Son regard se posa sur Carlisle. Elle savait qu'il était résistant à l'idée d'un combat potentiel avec les Volturi. "Tu dois te battre pour la liberté, Carlisle. Voilà tout ce que je veux pour nous et pour nos enfants. La liberté."

Il la regarda fixement pendant que ses pensées évaluaient des solutions potentielles au problème. C'est Carlisle, diplomate jusqu'au bout. Il soupira et nous regarda, en prenant la main d'Esmée dans la sienne. "Je pense que nous n'avons pas d'autre choix. Je ne pense pas que nous devrions agir dans la précipitation, cependant. Je veux que nous réfléchissions à toutes les éventualités avant d'envisager de faire face à Aro. Je déteste aller contre mon vieil ami mais je vous aime tous, je ne pense pas qu'il nous laissera en paix. Mais, je tiens à éviter toute sorte de violence."

Emmett laissa échapper un soupir de frustration et croisa les bras. "Eh bien, si vous enlevez tout plaisir à la situation, peut-être que je vais changer mon vote!" Le reste de la famille se mit à rire. Moi je n'avais pas envie de rire.

Les yeux de Jasper rencontrèrent les miens. _Eh bien, mon frère?_

Je regardai Bella, qui me fixait avec confiance. Elle pensait que j'allais faire la bonne chose mais cela n'a pas d'importance comment je vote aujourd'hui? Ils étaient tous d'accord et je voyais ça de l'extérieur à nouveau. Si j'étais honnête avec moi-même, si c'était quelqu'un d'autre que Bella qui était en première ligne, je serai probablement complètement d'avis d'aller vers Aro. Et voilà de nouveau, je la surprotège. Mais comment ne pas se sentir surprotecteur quand il s'agit de l'amour de ma vie?

"Je n'aime pas ça, je ne vais pas mentir, et comme dit Carlisle, je veux que chaque chose qui pourrait mal tourner soit planifiée et neutralisée avant même de prendre le risque de mettre Bella en danger." Je lui caressai la joue. "J'ai la plus grande conviction que tu es capable de tout gérer mais je veux juste que tu sois complètement prête. Et je ne veux pas que tu y ailles seule. Cela n'est pas négociable."

Elle sourit. "Je n'ai jamais envisagé d'y aller seule, Edward. Nous nous sommes promis de ne plus jamais faire face aux défis seuls, tu te souviens?" Bien sûr que je me souvenais. Au moins, maintenant, nous étions ensemble.

"Je suppose que nous sommes tous d'accord." Je me tournai vers Jasper. "Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?"

 _ **Bella**_

Plusieurs semaines passèrent sans un mot d'Aro. Alice ne voyait rien mais nous continuâmes à préparer et chaque jour nous étions plus confiants en nos capacités. Jasper se jeta à corps perdu dans les diverses stratégies, quand il ne m'entrainait pas ou faire Dieu sait quoi avec Alice.

Edward et Carlisle finalement réussirent à joindre Eléazar, qui fut horrifié que Tanya ait par inadvertance averti les Volturi de mon pouvoir et il nous promit toute son aide. Il expliqua à Jasper qu'Aro ne reculerait devant rien pour m'avoir et qu'il pensait aussi qu'Aro s'en prendrait à ma famille pour m'avoir. Tout le monde savait que je pourrais me sacrifier pour ceux que j'aimais. Pour moi ce n'était pas une faiblesse mais mon humanité. Et je savais que chaque membre de ma famille ressentait la même chose.

Esmée et Alice commencèrent à s'occuper de notre déménagement à Londres. Carlisle de son côté remit sa démission, laissant deux mois à l'hôpital pour lui trouver un remplaçant. Rose et Emmett s'occupèrent de mon entrainement au combat, disant que je devrais être prête pour le combat physique si mon cerveau me lâchait. Bien sûr ce n'était pas Rose qui disait cela mais Emmett. "Jane pourrait te toucher et frire ton cerveau. Tu dois être prête à te battre aux corps à corps si cela arrive." Bien que je ne pense pas que ce soit probable, savoir se battre était une bonne chose aussi.

Carlisle parlait avec Billy quotidiennement. C'était presque comme si j'étais en contact avec mon père. Je ressentais une douleur chaque fois que je pensais à lui mais la nouvelle d'Alice à propos de Sue et lui me fit me sentir un peu mieux. J'étais très heureuse que Charlie ait quelqu'un pour prendre soin de lui, même s'il y avait une toute partie de moi qui pensait qu'il m'avait remplacée. Je savais très bien que c'était irrationnel et pas bien de me sentir comme ça. J'avais peur que mes parents finissent par m'oublier, ce qui était ridicule. Edward m'avait dit que mon ressenti était naturel et je ne devais pas me sentir coupable. Jasper m'avait dit que la jalousie et le sentiment de faiblesse ne menaient nulle part. La sécurité et le bonheur de mes parents étaient les choses les plus importantes et c'était à moi de m'assurer qu'ils aient une chance d'avoir l'avenir heureux qu'Alice avait vu pour eux.

Alice se jeta sur le canapé, frustrée.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

"Pourquoi je ne peux pas voir, Bella?" demanda-t-elle.

"Je ne sais pas, Alice." Je savais qu'elle était frustrée, elle avait essayé pendant des semaines de voir ce qu'Aro avait prévu mais jusqu'à présent _rien_. Soit il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait faire ou il avait trouvé un moyen de la contourner. Carlisle essayait encore et encore de le joindre et il n'avait toujours eu que des réponses évasives. Aro ne voulait pas nous donner une chance de lui demander de nous laisser en paix.

"Tu sais que tu ne peux pas t'obliger à avoir des visions, Alice. La vision viendra ou pas," la rassura Jasper.

"Tu es celui qui pense que Bella a un potentiel illimité. Ne peut-elle puiser dans mon pouvoir pour que je puisse voir l'avenir? " demanda Alice maussade. Quoi?

Jasper me regarda en réfléchissant puis secoua la tête. "Je ne le pense pas. Ton pouvoir dépend des choix que d'autres personnes font. Ça ne peut pas marcher comme ça. Elle pourrait probablement faire en sorte que tu n'aies plus jamais de visions," Alice hoqueta. "En outre, c'est bon pour toi d'apprendre à vivre dans l'instant présent comme nous tous."

"Arrête de dire ça!" Alice croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils vers moi. "Eh bien à quoi es-tu bonne alors? "

"Hey, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?" Était-elle sérieuse?

"Ce n'est pas ce que tu as fait… c'est ce que tu ne peux pas faire!"

"Ouais, tu as raison, c'est de ma faute."

"Mesdames, du calme s'il vous plait? Je sais que nous sommes tous tendus mais se fâcher l'une contre l'autre ne fait pas partie du plan. On doit rester unis, n'est-ce pas? "

Jasper nous regarda comme si nous étions de vilaines enfants à l'école. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il me faisait la leçon, je n'avais rien fait.

"Désolée Jasper. Désolé Bella. Je ne suis pas habituée à ne pas avoir de visions pendant aussi longtemps. C'est très ennuyeux."

Edward entra dans la pièce et l'irritation persistante que je ressentais avec Alice partit. Il était tout simplement magnifique. Il me fit mon sourire spécial et il s'assit sur l'accoudoir du canapé à côté de moi. Je me penchai contre lui et il embrassa le haut de ma tête. "Tout va bien, amour?" Je hochai la tête, absorbant l'électricité qui coula entre nous. Il me permettait de garder les pieds sur terre.

"Qu'est-ce que Carlisle dit?"

"Rien de nouveau. Eléazar ne peut toujours pas trouver quelqu'un qui a entendu parler de Haides. Nous avons trouvé que son nom signifie _invisible_ en grec, ce qui pourrait être un indice ou peut-être rien."

"Peut-être que ses parents étaient des adorateurs de Satan," dit Emmett, revenant du garage avec Rose. Tous les deux étaient entièrement couverts d'huile de moteur mais cela n'empêcha pas Emmett de tomber dans le fauteuil et de prendre Rose sur ses genoux.

Jasper roula des yeux mais ignora Emmett. "Autre chose?"

"Il veut contacter d'autres vampires talentueux qu'il a rencontrés au cours des années. Le clan de Siobhan en Irlande, en particulier. Il y a une fille là-bas, Maggie, qui sait quand les gens mentent. Ça ne fera pas de mal d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre qui peut voir à travers les mensonges et qui est de notre côté."

Jasper secoua la tête. "C'est superflu mais ça ne peut pas faire du mal."

"Carlisle pense que peut-être si nous nous présentons en masse et demandons d'être laissés en paix les Volturi reculeront."

Edward jouait avec les extrémités de mes cheveux, les enroulant autour de ses longs doigts.

Jasper rit amèrement. "C'est ça!"

Edward haussa les épaules. "Plus de vampires de notre côté ne peut pas faire de mal."

Emmett hocha la tête. "Plus on est, mieux c'est! Ils peuvent tous être là quand Bella frira les Volturi et quand je prendrai ma place en tant que roi des vampires. Ensuite, nous ferons une grande fête, alors ce serait bien que tout le monde soit là."

Rose lui donna une claque sur la tête. "Et pourquoi, exactement, serais-tu le roi?"

"Eh bien, Carlisle ne veut pas l'être, même si c'est ce qui devrai être. Edward est trop émotif pour être le roi. Jasper serait influencé par des émotions de tous donc je suis tout ce qu'il reste, évidemment." Il avait l'air très fier en nous souriant. "Ne vous inquiétez pas, je me souviendrai toujours des petites gens."

"Petites gens? Tu veux dire ceux qui feront tout pour renverser les Volturi?" demanda Jasper en riant." Et toi tu restes assis derrière et tu attends? "

"N'est-ce pas ce que la royauté fait?" demanda Emmett avec un sourire. Nous avons tous explosé de rire parce que vraiment, c'était vrai. Les rois laissent les autres mener leurs batailles après tout.

"Emmett, tu me fais toujours autant rire," lui dis-je.

" Je suis là pour ça, petite sœur."

"Tu es le roi de quelque chose, Emmett, mais c'est sûr tu n'es pas le Roi des Vampires," dit Rose.

"Eh bien, Rosie, je suis le roi de beaucoup de choses mais on ne va pas discuter de cela devant tout le monde," il lui fit un sourire lascif. "D'ailleurs, si je suis roi, tu es la reine. Ne me dis pas que tu n'aimerais pas cela?"

Rose leva sa main et la fit bouger comme la reine d'Angleterre le ferait. En parlant d'Angleterre ...

"Quand Esmée doit revenir? Elle devait juste choisir les rideaux pour la maison de Londres," dis-je.

"Bella, tout le monde ne fait pas les courses en deux minutes comme toi. Choisir le bon tissu est important, en plus elle doit choisir les couleurs pour aller avec ... "

"Alice, je comprends. C'est tout un art." La dernière chose que je voulais était une conférence sur la décoration intérieure.

Le portable d'Edward sonna et il répondit en souriant. "Nous parlions de toi. Bella se demandait pourquoi il te faut autant de temps et Alice lui a expliqué que choisir des rideaux s'apparente à envahir un petit pays. Est-ce que tu seras bientôt à la maison?"

"Cela dépend de ce que tu entends par maison, je suppose," entonna une voix trop familière.

Chacun d'entre nous eut le souffle coupé et la main d'Edward serra le téléphone. "Aro, que faites-vous avec le téléphone d'Esmée?" Jasper fut sur ses pieds en un éclair, préparé à partir dès que nous aurions plus d'informations. Je sentis mon corps se raidir et le venin envahir ma bouche à l'envie de traquer Aro.

"Eh bien, ce devrait être évident, cher garçon! Je t'appelle. J'ai entendu dire que tu voulais me parler mais je crains de n'avoir pas été libre. J'ai entendu que tu as une délicieuse nouvelle à partager à propos de ta chère épouse?"

"Permettez-moi de vous le demander une dernière fois, que faites-vous avec le téléphone d'Esmée?" demanda Edward, les dents serrées. Le visage d'Alice était pure concentration mais elle secoua tristement la tête. Elle ne pouvait rien voir.

"Edward, mon ami, je pensais que tu étais assez intelligent pour comprendre cela."

"Vous l'avez," s'étouffa Edward, la colère vibrant à travers son corps tandis que sa main serrait mon épaule.

"Très bien! Sais-tu pourquoi j'ai ta mère bien-aimée?"

Emmett regarda par la fenêtre, je suppose qu'il espérait voir Aro, pendant que Rose dévisagea le téléphone. "Parce que vous voulez Bella."

"Eh bien, voilà une manière assez grossière de dire cela mais je suppose que je ne devrais pas attendre davantage d'une personne aussi jeune que toi." La voix mielleuse d'Aro retentit à travers la ligne, il semblait très confiant. J'avais ressenti cela une fois mais pas maintenant. La terreur se répandit à travers moi à l'idée qu'il avait Esmée. "As-tu d'autres questions auxquelles tu connais déjà la réponse? Je ne veux pas perdre du temps."

"Ne lui faites pas de mal," aboya Edward, la voix toujours confiante malgré ce qui transpirait.

"Vraiment, Edward, penses-tu que je suis un rustre? Ta chère maman va être traitée avec dignité et respect comme tous ceux qui mettent les pieds chez moi. Bien sûr, tout le monde ne ressort pas de là quand ils viennent mais le temps nous le dira, non?" La voix d'Aro était menaçante et j'eus des frissons dans le dos.

"Quand?"

"Enfin, une question pertinente. J'attends ta charmante épouse dans une semaine. Sûrement que tu ne voudras pas garder Esmée et Carlisle séparés plus longtemps?"

"Comment pouvez-vous faire cela à Carlisle? Il n'a rien fait sauf vous être fidèle," demanda Edward.

"Si fidèle qu'il a créé un clan de vampires pleins de pouvoir? Même si je croyais aux coïncidences - ce que je ne fais pas - c'est juste difficile d'imaginer qu'il vous ait juste tous trouvés par hasard comme il le prétend..."

"C'est du n'importe quoi," murmura-t-Rose. Jasper jura et Emmett ouvrit la porte d'entrée comme s'il allait se diriger vers Volterra toute de suite. Aro rit en les entendant.

"Il ne prétend pas, c'est la vérité," grogna Edward serrant les dents. Je mis ma main sur son épaule, essayant de le calmer. Argumenter avec Aro ne menait à rien à ce point.

"Ma vérité est différente de la tienne. Tu as une semaine, je te conseille d'être à Volterra bientôt. Je déteste avoir juste un invité." Avant qu'Edward puisse dire autre chose la communication fut coupée.

"Qu'allons-nous faire?" demanda Alice, ses grands yeux pleins de douleur.

C'était à cause de moi et il y avait une seule chose que je pouvais faire à ce stade. "Nous allons nous battre," répondis-je.

* * *

 _ **Aro tient Esmée, comment va réagir Carlisle quand il le saura?**_

 _ **Les temps sont durs pour la famille.**_

 _ **Merci pour tous vos commentaires, mises en alertes et en favoris.**_

 _ **Bonne fin de semaine à toutes!**_


	42. Chapter 42

.

 **Chapitre 42**

 _ **Edward**_

La cacophonie des voix et des pensées qui agressa mes oreilles suite aux paroles de Bella était presque trop difficile à supporter. Tout le monde parlait à la fois, essayant de se faire entendre plus fort que les autres, tandis que dans leurs têtes tourbillonnait plein de douleur et de confusion au fait qu'Aro ait pu prendre Esmée. Je regardai Jasper qui semblait être physiquement malade d'avoir à absorber toutes ces émotions.

"Du calme ! Tout le monde se calme pendant une minute avant que Jasper et moi, ne devenions fous!" criai-je. Heureusement ils comprirent et leurs voix physiques se turent. Je pouvais m'entendre penser à présent.

"Sérieusement, du calme les gars," dit Jasper en serrant les dents. "Vous ne faites aucun bien à Esmée en paniquant dès maintenant et vous m'empêchez de me concentrer sur autre chose que ce que vous êtes en train de ressentir. Je ressens la même chose mais s'il vous plaît, essayez de vous calmer. Il n'y a rien de bon dans les réactions excessives."

"Mais Jasper, qu'est-ce qu'on va dire à Carlisle?" La voix d'Alice était encore plus aiguë que d'ordinaire.

"Quand sera-t-il à la maison?" lui demanda Jasper.

Elle ferma les yeux pendant une seconde. "Vingt-sept minutes."

"Bien sûr, elle peut dire ça, mais elle n'a pas pu nous dire qu'Esmée allait être enlevée," dit Rose d'un ton cassant, croisant les bras et regardant fixement notre petite sœur.

"Je n'ai rien vu! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne peux toujours pas voir Aro. Il a trouvé un moyen de passer à travers mes visions! Que pouvais-je faire, Rose? Si j'avais vu quelque chose, je vous l'aurais dit, " siffla Alice, irritée d'être blâmée. Jasper fixait Rose alors qu'Emmett posa une main sur son épaule.

"Rosie, ce n'est pas la faute d'Alice."

"Non, ce n'est la faute de personne, hein? Ce n'est certainement pas la faute de la toute puissante Bella qu'Aro veut tellement, qu'il est prêt à nous tuer tous pour l'avoir. Ne pensez pas qu'il ne considère pas de le faire. Je n'ai pas besoin des visions d'Alice pour savoir quel type de démon manipulateur il est! " dit Rose tout enragée. _Et ne commence même pas, Edward. Nous ne serions pas dans ce pétrin s'il n'y avait pas Bella et tu le sais_!

"Ne me dis pas de ne pas commencer, Rose!" criai-je quand sa tirade intérieure me parvint. "Ce n'est pas la faute de Bella. Si c'est la faute de quelqu'un, alors c'est ma faute. Je suis celui qui a fait d'elle un vampire, non? Donc, je suis la cause de la manifestation de son pouvoir. Blâme-moi!" Je prendrais le blâme. Bella ne serait pas un vampire si ce n'était pas pour moi, j'étais le seul à blâmer.

 _Oh, bien sûr, Edward est prêt à prendre tout le blâme pour tout dans ce monde. Quel choc_! Elle roula des yeux en pensant cela et je lui grognai.

"Ça suffit, maintenant," ordonna Bella doucement, ses mots sonnant forts malgré sa voix douce. Elle n'utilisa pas son pouvoir mais tout le monde se tourna vers elle quand même. Elle prit une profonde inspiration. "Edward, je sais que tu veux porter tout le blâme mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu n'es pas à blâmer pour cela. J'ai demandé cette vie. Ce choix était le mien, pas le tien. Si tu n'étais pas un vampire, tu ne serais pas en vie et je n'aurais pas pu te rencontrer et tomber amoureuse de toi. Alors arrête de haïr ce que tu es. Ce que tu es t'a amené à moi et nous savons tous les deux que c'est bon pour nous deux." Sa main toucha la mienne et automatiquement j'entrelaçai nos doigts. Elle avait raison bien sûr, mais je souhaitai que les choses soient différentes. Si seulement j'étais né à une autre époque.

"Rose, tu peux me blâmer si tu veux. Je m'en veux aussi." J'ouvris la bouche pour l'interrompre, mais Bella mit son autre main sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire. "En ce qui concerne mon pouvoir je n'y suis pour rien et franchement je l'aime. Mais c'est ma faute si j'ai perdu le contrôle et nui à Tanya. Je prends le blâme complètement."

"Bella, tu ne savais même pas que tu avais un pouvoir à l'époque," fit remarquer Jasper, les sourcils toujours froncés vers Rose.

"Non, je ne le savais pas mais j'ai quand même perdu le contrôle et je suis désolée pour cela. Je n'y suis pour rien si j'ai un don qu'Aro convoite, Rose. Tout ce que je peux faire c'est de t'assurer qu'il ne mettra jamais la main dessus. Toi, parmi tous les autres, devrais savoir exactement ce que ce genre d'abus pourrait faire entre les mains de quelqu'un comme Aro." Rose tressaillit à ses mots. "Me blâmer d'avoir ce don, accuser Edward me m'avoir transformée, Alice de ne pas voir, rien de tout cela ne fera du bien. Nous pourrions pointer un doigt accusateur tout le long de la ligne jusqu'à Carlisle, pour avoir transformé Edward, Esmée, toi et Emmett ou nous pourrions même blâmer le vampire qui a transformé Carlisle. A quoi bon? "

Rosalie soupira. "Tu as raison. Je suis désolée. Je n'aime pas que quelqu'un s'en prenne à ma famille."

"Alors ne te retourne pas contre elle. Nous nous sentons tous de la même façon, Rosie," lui dit Emmett, en la serrant dans ses bras. "C'est la faute d'Aro. Il est celui que nous devons combattre, pas notre famille."

"Comment allons-nous le dire à Carlisle?" demanda Alice de nouveau, sa voix plus triste que paniquée. Elle le voyait déjà, bien sûr mais le voir et le faire physiquement en personne était au-delà de la compréhension.

"Nous le lui dirons juste comme ça. Je ne sais pas s'il y a quelque chose pour amortir le choc," dit Jasper, retombant sur le canapé. "Je peux faire ce que je peux pour l'aider mais nous savons tous, que dans sa position nous serions aussi complètement dévastés. Je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire mais je vais essayer. J'ai besoin que vous restiez tous aussi calmes que vous le pouvez. Je ne peux pas m'occuper de vous et de lui en même temps."

Il y eut des murmures d'acceptation de nous tous. "Nous devons commencer à réfléchir. Alice, peux-tu voir quelque chose au sujet de notre voyage à Volterra?" demandai-je. Nous avions besoin de nous concentrer sur quelque chose au lieu de nous inquiéter pour Esmée.

Elle plissa le visage. "Je nous vois arriver. Carlisle est horrible." Il l'était vraiment, comme s'il avait vieilli d'une centaine d'années depuis ce matin. "Voilà ce que je vois, jusqu'à ce que nous décidions de ce que nous allons faire. Partir pour l'Italie est un fait accompli." Eh bien sûr, ça l'était. Esmée était en Italie. Il n'y avait pas d'autres options que d'aller la chercher.

"Nous avons besoin d'un plan."

"Ouais, mais je n'ai pas pu le voir la prendre, alors comment vais-je voir si notre plan fonctionne?"

Jasper tira Alice sur ses genoux. "Je pense que nous allons juste avoir un peu de foi cette fois-ci, Alice."

Elle fronça les sourcils. "Je n'aime pas ça." Pas plus que nous mais quel choix avions-nous?

"Très bien, concentrons-nous. Pourquoi pensons-nous qu'Alice ne peut pas voir?" demandai-je.

"Eh bien, je doute qu'ils utilisent des loups car ils les détestent. Alors, peut-être qu'ils ont trouvé quelqu'un avec un don qui bloque le sien," suggéra Emmett.

Jasper claqua des doigts. "Haides ... invisible. Voilà pourquoi Aro n'est pas venu tout de suite pour Bella. Il voulait que Démétri trouve Haides, alors nous ne serions pas en mesure de voir ses intentions."

"Tu crois… Qu'il y a quelqu'un là-bas qui a le pouvoir de me bloquer?" Alice n'était pas heureuse d'apprendre ça.

"Il y a toutes sortes de pouvoirs, Alice. Bella peut bloquer certains pouvoirs après tout et elle n'est pas un bouclier. Aro a cette fille, Renata, qui peut garder les gens physiquement loin de lui, non? " J'acquiesçai vers Jasper. "Donc, on peut dire que ce gars-là, Haides, est à l'abri des pouvoirs des autres. Cela expliquerait pourquoi tu n'as pas vu Démétri depuis qu'il a dit l'avoir trouvé."

"Mais s'il peut me bloquer, peut-il nous bloquer tous? Même Bella?" demanda Alice, sa voix remontant d'une octave.

Jasper n'avait pas l'air heureux mais hocha la tête. "C'est possible. Carlisle en saura plus que moi. Eléazar en saura encore plus. Nous avons besoin de lui mettre la main dessus."

Alice sourit. "Maintenant, je peux le voir ! Il est à la maison." Nous savions qu'il était de retour, bien sûr. Il nous avait appelés après avoir écouté ses messages et parlé avec Tanya. Il savait ce qu'elle avait fait, par inadvertance, et il était aussi malheureux à ce sujet que nous.

"Bien," dis-je. Je n'aimais pas l'idée qu'une personne puisse être en mesure de nous bloquer mais s'il pouvait nous bloquer nous, alors... "Si ce gars peut bloquer tout le monde, alors il peut bloquer Aro et Jane et Alec aussi." Les yeux de Jasper se rétrécirent et il sourit.

"Aro ne nous affrontera pas sans son don et ses jouets. Alors, probablement qu'Haides sera plus loin dès qu'ils sauront que nous sommes en ville. C'est très bon ça," dit Jasper avec satisfaction.

"Bon? Comment peux-tu dire que c'est bon?" demanda Rose.

"Il ne voudra pas que ses pouvoirs soient neutralisés, ce qui signifie que les nôtres ne le seront pas non plus. Alice sera en mesure de voir dès qu'Aro se séparera de Haides. Edward va entendre leurs pensées, je serai en mesure de contrôler les émotions et surtout, Bella pourra les contrôler. Alice, peux-tu nous voir réellement à Volterra? "

"Oui," dit-elle résolument. J'eus un flash de la tour de l'horloge où j'avais presque terminé ma vie il y a près d'un an et ma main serra celle de Bella.

"Bien bien, soit il n'y est pas ou sa puissance est très localisée," dit Jasper. "Et tant qu'Haides est autour, Aro ne sera pas capable de lire Esmée. Il ne saura pas à quel point Bella est puissante."

"Est-ce important?" demanda Emmett. "Il sait qu'elle peut contrôler…"

"Oui, mais tout ce qu'il sait est qu'elle a perdu le contrôle et que Tanya a eu une fâcheuse coupe de cheveux. Il ne sait pas qu'elle peut manipuler son pouvoir aussi facilement maintenant. Je ne dis pas qu'il va la sous-estimer mais… surtout si Bella joue cette carte quand elle le rencontre."

Attends une minute. "Que veux-tu dire, quand elle le rencontre? Où penses-tu que nous, les autres, serons? " Je serais damné si je laissais ma femme marcher seule dans l'antre du lion.

"Calme-toi, Edward. Bella est plus que capable de prendre le contrôle de tous les Volturi sans aucun de nous. Je ne dis pas qu'elle le fera, je balance juste des idées…"

"Eh bien, je n'aime pas cette idée," murmurai-je. La main de Bella caressa ma joue et je me penchai vers son contact calmant.

"Elle est plus forte que nous tous combinés, mec. Ne l'oublie pas." Je savais qu'elle n'était plus ma petite humaine fragile mais elle était toujours ma Bella. Je ne pouvais toujours pas comprendre qu'elle soit aussi puissante, peu importe à quel point elle l'était, je ne la laisserai pas seule aussi longtemps qu'Aro voudrait qu'elle le rejoigne.

Jasper nous regarda tous "Nous devons faire face au fait que tant qu'Aro est vivant, il va poursuivre notre famille. Je pense nous avons besoin de nous préparer à la possibilité que nous allons devoir le tuer." Mon corps se figea à ses mots tandis que mon esprit tourbillonna à tout ce que cela impliquait. Je savais qu'il avait raison à propos d'Aro, il n'abandonnerait jamais mais je savais aussi que Carlisle serait tout à fait contre.

"Carlisle ne voudra pas ça", murmura Alice. Je pouvais voir la vision d'Alice et la réaction de Carlisle au projet de Jasper de tuer Aro. Même en sachant qu'il avait pris Esmée, la compassion naturelle de Carlisle se révolterait contre son désir de protéger sa famille. Son amitié de longue date avec Aro combattrait aussi l'idée de le tuer.

"Ils ont pris son épouse, Alice! Assurément, il peut voir que la mort est la seule réponse," le visage normalement jovial d'Emmett était étrangement similaire à celui de Jasper en ce moment. Ils étaient des guerriers, prêts à donner leur vie pour préserver notre unité familiale.

Avant qu'Alice puisse répondre, ma Bella parla. "Que faire si ce n'est pas la seule réponse?"

Je me tournai vers elle pour regarder dans ces yeux beaux et confiants. Comme je voulais qu'elle me laisse entrer dans sa tête. Une partie de moi craignait qu'elle planifie de se sacrifier et qu'elle ne veuille pas que je sois au courant. Nous parlerions de ça, en privé et bientôt. J'allais étouffer dans l'œuf toute la folie qu'elle pourrait projeter. "Que veux-tu dire, amour?"

Elle sourit et me serra la main, toujours aussi calme et composée malgré tout ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. "Eh bien, si je peux faire ce que Jasper avait suggéré? Et si je peux nous effacer de leurs mémoires? "

Jasper fronça les sourcils. "Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu as vraiment essayé..."

"Mais je l'ai fait! Je nous effacés de l'esprit des humains dans l'amphithéâtre de l'université."

"Certes, mais c'était juste un aperçu de nous. Là tu parles d'une vie pleine de souvenirs, en particulier dans le cas d'Aro. Il a été dans l'a tête d'Edward et d'Alice, en plus du temps qu'il a passé avec Carlisle. Ce n'est pas juste un aperçu que tu devras enlever."

Bella le regarda d'un air suppliant. "Mais ça vaut la peine d'essayer, non? Nous ne sommes pas des tueurs."

 _Peut-être pas nous tous_ , pensa Jasper avec un flash de membres sur un champ de bataille. Moi aussi je réagis aux paroles de Bella. J'avais été un tueur et je pourrais l'être de nouveau si cela signifiait que je puisse protéger ma famille, je ferais n'importe quoi. Elle se tourna vers moi. "Plus du tout, de toute façon," dit-elle avec un sourire, comme si elle avait lu mes pensées. "Je ne dis pas qu'il ne faut pas y penser mais ça vaut la peine d'essayer, non? Si je peux entrer et nous sortir de leurs souvenirs, nous pourrions enfin vivre sans regarder par-dessus nos épaules." Elle avait raison, les Volturi étaient l'épée de Damoclès au-dessus de nos têtes depuis mon voyage malavisé en l'Italie. Encore un autre fléau que j'avais amené sur ceux que j'aimais.

"Oui, je suppose, mais tu n'as aucun entrainement de comment entrer dans la tête de quelqu'un, puis trouver les anciens souvenirs et les effacer. Et ce n'est pas comme si nous avions du temps pour trouver quelqu'un pour pouvoir le faire," dit Jasper.

"Vous n'avez pas à chercher quelqu'un," la voix de Rose était tremblante et calme, tout le contraire d'elle. Nous nous tournâmes tous vers elle quand elle prit une profonde inspiration et se tourna vers Bella.

"Tu peux l'essayer sur moi."

"Quoi?" L'incrédulité de Bella fit écho sur nous tous. Même Emmett resta bouche bée, regardant Rose comme s'il ne savait pas qui elle était.

Rose redressa ses épaules puis se leva et alla s'asseoir à côté de Bella. Elle se tourna vers elle et posa une main sur son avant-bras. "De nous tous, je suis celle qui a des souvenirs dont je souhaiterai me débarrasser."

"Rosie", souffla Emmett, puis il s'approcha du canapé et s'accroupit devant elle. "Es-tu sûre? Tu détestes l'idée que quelqu'un puisse te contrôler."

Elle lâcha Bella et saisit les deux mains d'Emmett dans les siennes. "J'ai laissé ce truc me contrôler trop longtemps, Emmett. Et j'ai laissé cela nous affecter même sans le réaliser. Je voulais tout ce que j'ai perdu à cause de cet incident et je suis fatiguée de ça. J'ai la famille que je veux, la vie que je veux maintenant. Oui, j'ai perdu certaines choses mais j'ai gagné beaucoup plus." Elle mit sa main sur sa joue. "Je veux le faire, pour nous et pour Esmée."

Les yeux d'Emmett étaient remplis d'émotions. "Tu es la femme la plus étonnante au monde et tu es à moi. Je t'aime, Rosie." Il l'embrassa très doucement malgré la passion et l'amour dans ses paroles, comme si elle était faite de verre et qu'il aurait pu la casser.

"Je t'aime aussi, Emmett," lui sourit-elle après avoir rompu leur baiser. Elle se tourna vers Bella et son dos se raidit à nouveau. "Je suis prête," sa posture démentait ses paroles mais ses yeux et sa voix étaient confiants.

Bella la regarda avec méfiance, cherchant un malaise mais n'en voyant aucun. "Es-tu vraiment sûre? " demanda-t-elle avec hésitation. Je savais qu'elle avait peur de faire quelque chose de mal et que Rosalie la déteste pour toujours. Elles avaient fait un long chemin mais leur connexion restait plutôt fragile, même maintenant.

"Oui, Bella. S'il te plaît, efface ce qui m'est arrivé. Je ne veux plus me souvenir de Royce King et de ce qu'il m'a fait. Je ne veux plus que sa mémoire me contrôle." Elle redressa ses épaules et son visage était confiant mais sa voix trembla quand elle prononça le nom de l'homme qui détenait encore le pouvoir sur elle.

Pourtant, elle hocha la tête avec détermination.

Bella regarda Jasper. "Comment puis-je le faire? Je ne peux pas lire dans les pensées."

"Tu ne peux pas lire dans les pensées mais tu sais aller dans la tête des gens. Il suffit de te concentrer, de la même façon que tu as localisé nos centres de pouvoir. Trouve-les et lis les souvenirs comme si tu lisais tes romans préférés. Ces pensées ne sont pas actives, elles sont enterrées dans le cerveau et tu peux aller les chercher." La voix de Jasper était confiante et Bella trouva l'assurance nécessaire dans ses mots. Elle se pencha vers moi et je serrai sa taille. Je lui donnerai tout ce que je pouvais. En fait, peut-être ...

"Jasper, est-il possible que je puisse l'aider?" Je pouvais lire dans les pensées, après tout. Peut-être que c'était une façon de partager cela avec elle.

Il me regarda, son visage s'illumina comme le soleil après un moment. "Vous avez toujours eu un lien étrange au-delà de tout ce que j'aie déjà vu. Si elle t'ouvre son esprit et que tu ouvres le tien pour elle…. je ne pense pas que ça pourrait nuire de toute façon…" Nous regardâmes tous Alice qui sautait de haut en bas sur les genoux de Jasper. Il grogna et la calma.

"Ça va marcher!" Je sentis l'excitation me traverser à l'idée d'allier mon don avec celui de Bella. "Vous deux... waouh! C'est tout simplement incroyable." Elle me le montra et un frisson me traversa. Nous étions liés d'une manière que je n'avais jamais pensée possible. Je voulais en faire l'expérience plus que tout au monde.

Bella me regarda, les yeux brillants de joie. "Es-tu prêt, alors?" Je hochai la tête silencieusement et enlaçai mes doigts avec les siens. _Edward, je t'aime_. Je souris et pressai un baiser sur sa joue quand elle me laissa entrer dans sa tête. J'ouvris mon esprit au sien, la laissant consommer chacune de mes pensées pendant un moment. Je pouvais presque sentir son mouvement dans ma tête, trouver mon pouvoir et taper dedans. Je ressentis une force toute nouvelle me traverser.

 _Concentre-toi sur Rose_ , la voix de Bella remplit ma tête et instantanément j'étais dans la tête de Rosalie. C'était une toute nouvelle sensation pour moi, comme si je pouvais réellement voir le cerveau de Rose et naviguer à travers avec Bella. Je vis un éclair quand nous arrivâmes à la partie du cerveau où les souvenirs de Rose étaient stockés.

Je passai à travers eux, il y avait tellement d'elle et Emmett, notre famille, les écoles ennuyeuses l'une après l'autre. Je me plongeai plus loin et commençai à voir des images floues d'un enfant aux cheveux d'or jouant avec une poupée blonde toute aussi belle, ses deux jeunes frères qui la harcelaient parce qu'elle avait tenté de se faire belle pour une sortie avec... et il était là. Royce King, l'arrogant bâtard. Son souvenir de lui n'était pas flou, contrairement au reste de ses pensées humaines. C'était des souvenirs qu'elle avait nourris et utilisés pendant des années pour continuer à alimenter sa colère et sa haine. Et quand ces émotions seraient parties? Serait-elle toujours la Rosalie que nous connaissions et que nous aimions tous, bien que parfois cette amour était réticent?

Je vis une rue sombre et Rosalie qui se dépêchait de rentrer à la maison quand des ombres sombres l'approchèrent par derrière. Je saisis cette image et serrai la main de Bella, lui faisant savoir que nous l'avions si elle ne le savait pas déjà. _Je vois, Edward. Essayons de l'effacer, d'accord?_ Je serrai sa main de nouveau, ne voulant pas répondre verbalement, de peur de perdre le fil.

 _Oublie-le_ , la belle voix de Bella fit écho dans la tête de Rose. Je vis la mémoire s'enrouler sur elle-même et mentalement je la retirai de sa tête comme un fil. Je cherchai rapidement et c'était parti, ce soir-là quand la vie de Rosalie s'était terminée et avait assombri tout son avenir. Je trouvai rapidement chaque image de Royce dans sa mémoire et les sortis pour Bella qui répétait _Oublie-le_ , et je retirai la pensée.

Finalement, après ce qui n'avait été probablement que quelques minutes qui avait passé comme des heures, je ne voyais plus rien. Je caressai légèrement la main de Bella. _Plus rien?_ Je serrai sa main en réponse et je sentis qu'elle, enfin nous, sortions de la tête de Rose. Je répugnai de briser cette connexion que je sentais avec Bella. C'était nouveau et au-delà de notre connexion physique et mentale pendant que nous faisions l'amour. Le partage du pouvoir... Je commençai à me demander vaguement si nous pourrions le faire tout en faisant l'amour et je décidai que l'on explorerait cela dès que nous ne serions plus dans la ligne de mire des Volturi.

Je sentis Bella glisser hors de notre connexion et j'ouvris les yeux. Elle me regarda comme si j'étais la seule personne au monde. "C'était…"

"Incroyable," finis-je pour elle, mes lèvres rencontrant les siennes avidement. Je voulais explorer cette connexion encore plus mais la voix irritée d'Emmett brisa notre baiser.

"Eh bien est-ce que cela a marché?" demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête. "Je pense que oui, je suppose que nous avons juste besoin de le lui demander." Rose semblait être complètement détendue, elle ouvrit les yeux. Étrange, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle avait fermé ses yeux mais je n'avais vu que ses pensées et senti Bella lors de notre exploration.

"Rosie?" Emmett semblait craintif. _Que faire s'ils se sont trompés et ont tout effacé? Que faire si elle ne se souvient pas de moi?_ Je savais trop bien ce qu'il ressentait, m'étant demandé la même chose lors de la transformation de Bella.

Rose fronça les sourcils en le regardant. "Pourquoi tu me regardes comme si tu pensais que j'allais m'évanouir?" lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix irritée. Il était clair que nous n'avions pas modifié sa personnalité.

"Vraiment, Emmett, quel est le problème?"

"Tu te souviens?" demanda-t-il craintivement, ses mains agrippant ses genoux. Alice nous avait dit que cela marcherait mais il ne pouvait pas être positif jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui dise.

"De quoi?" demanda-t-elle, semblant bien ennuyée de voir que nous avions tous les yeux braqués sur elle.

"Tu as dit à Bella qu'elle pouvait aller dans ta tête pour effacer certains de tes souvenirs," dit prudemment Emmett, de peur qu'elle ne se souvienne pas et qu'elle nous attaque d'avoir laissé Bella envahir son esprit.

"Bien sûr que je me souviens, je ne suis pas une imbécile, Emmett. Je lui ai dit qu'elle pouvait effacer..." elle s'arrêta, fronçant les sourcils. "Qu'est-ce que je lui dis qu'elle pouvait effacer?" lui demanda-t-elle, la confusion dans son ton.

"Cela n'a pas d'importance, Rosie. Quelque chose dont tu ne voulais plus te souvenir. Il est clair que ça a fonctionné," dit Emmett à la hâte.

 _Qu'est-ce que je lui ai demandé d'effacer?_ Les pensées de Rose étaient complètement mystifiées _. Je suppose que ça a marché, puisque je ne me souviens pas de ce que c'était._

"Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviennes?" demanda Jasper avec empressement. Il avait l'air d'avoir gagné à la loterie, tellement il était excité.

Rose fronça les sourcils et jeta ses longs cheveux blonds en arrière. "Je me souviens que Bella a dit qu'elle pourrait effacer quelque chose et puis Edward a dit que peut-être ils pourraient combiner leurs pouvoirs puis ça y est."

"Fantastique," murmura Jasper, l'admiration dans sa voix. "Et vous deux? Comment c'était?"

Je ne savais pas si je pouvais trouver les mots. "C'était comme d'être un," répondit Bella pour moi et c'était aussi bon que toute autre explication.

"Je l'ai senti dans ma tête pour la première fois, c'était comme si son pouvoir avait amplifié le mien. Dans la tête de Rose... c'est différent, je suppose que ça se passe comme ça pour Aro. Je pouvais voir tous ses souvenirs et pensées. Quand j'ai trouvé…" je m'arrêtai, ne voulant pas prononcer le nom. "Quand j'ai trouvé ce qu'elle demandait, je l'ai sorti de son esprit, comme si je ramassais une fleur ou tirais sur un fil." Je regardai Bella.

"As-tu senti cela aussi?"

"Je l'ai senti. Je ne sais pas comment mais je pouvais voir les souvenirs avec toi. C'était intense." Intense était aussi un bon mot pour décrire ce que nous avions ressenti.

Le sourire de Jasper était immense. "C'est incroyable. Je me demande si elle peut le faire avec moi ou avec Alice. Amplifiant chacun de nous... Qui sait ce que nous pourrions faire!?"

Bella rit et secoua la tête. "Pas maintenant, Jasper. Nous explorerons tout ça quand Esmée sera avec nous." Sa voix se durcit quand elle parla de notre mère. "Là tout de suite, je pense que la connexion avec Edward est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Nous pouvons combiner nos pouvoirs pour nous effacer tous de leurs têtes, en particulier de celle d'Aro."

"Alors, pas de bagarre?" demanda Emmett d'un ton amer, la déception pouvait se lire sur son visage habituellement jovial.

Jasper secoua la tête. "Nous devons être prêts à tout, peut-être même à une confrontation physique. Nous l'éviterons si nous le pouvons mais je ne vais rien laisser au hasard." Il regarda Rose et prit une profonde inspiration. "Peut-être que nous devrions appeler Royce et lui demander de l'aide."

Nous nous tûmes tous, attendant de voir sa réaction. C'était une bonne idée, voir si nous avions vraiment tout effacé. Elle ne pouvait pas se souvenir de ce qu'elle nous avait demandé d'effacer mais cela ne signifiait pas que nous l'avions effectivement effacé de sa mémoire.

Son visage resta serein mais la confusion brilla dans ses yeux. "Qui est Royce et pourquoi devrions-nous l'appeler?" demanda-t-elle.

Le sourire d'Emmett était presque aveuglant alors qu'il jeta ses bras autour de moi et Bella.

"Merci," dit-il respectueusement, ses mots étaient doux mais ses bras faillirent nous pulvériser.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ce bordel, Emmett? Pourquoi tu les attaques? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Qui est Royce?" demanda Rose.

"Personne d'important, juste un malfrat qui avait l'habitude d'être avec les Volturi," répondit Jasper, le sourire aux lèvres.

"Je ne pense pas que nous ayons besoin d'impliquer quelqu'un d'autre," articula Rose et Emmett nous libéra et enroula ses bras autour d'elle, toujours rayonnant.

"Tu as raison, Rosie. Nous n'allons plus jamais penser à lui," sa voix était jubilatoire.

Alice soupira et nous nous figeâmes tous en entendant une voiture s'approcher. Carlisle était à la maison et il était temps de lui dire pour Esmée. Aucun de nous n'avait le cœur à cela et la tension qui avait disparu quand Bella et moi avions combiné nos pouvoirs revint en force.

"Ça craint," gémit Emmett.

"Peut-être que je devrais lui dire," dit Bella doucement. "C'est à cause de moi et..."

"Arrête ça! Ce n'est pas à cause de toi ! C'est à cause d'Aro," la corrigeai-je.

Elle se blottit contre moi et soupira. "Je sais, mais c'est le résultat de quelque chose que j'ai fait. J'ai l'impression que je dois être celle qui lui dira. " Je regardai dans ses yeux et vis sa détermination et je lui caressai la joue.

"Je peux voir que tu es déterminée," dis-je calmement.

"Je le suis." Elle se redressa quand la voiture s'arrêta. La tension vibra à travers son corps quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Carlisle entra dans le salon. Il nous regarda et le bonheur dans ses pensées s'effaça quand il vit nos expressions. _Ce n'est pas bon_.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda-t-il calmement, ses traits se solidifiant dans le masque de médecin alors qu'il se préparait pour tout ce que nous allions lui dire.

Bella prit une profonde inspiration et se leva du canapé. Il la regardait comme elle se dirigea vers lui et prit sa main. "Qu'est-ce que c'est, Bella?" Il pouvait sentir qu'elle était nerveuse et voulait l'apaiser. Et bientôt elle allait le briser. Je me préparai comme si j'allais recevoir un coup et voulais le prendre pour lui.

"Carlisle, je dois te dire quelque chose et ça va être très pénible mais je veux que tu saches que nous sommes là. Ensemble, nous pouvons tout gérer, n'est-ce pas?" demanda Bella.

"Oui, ma chérie, nous le pouvons. Cette famille est finalement unie et complète. Nous pouvons faire face à n'importe quoi. Je ne veux pas tu t'inquiètes au sujet des Volturi. Eléazar et moi avons parlé et nous pensons qu'ensemble, nous pouvons appeler Aro. Nous nous assurerons que ta famille est en sécurité, je le promets."

Bella fit un léger bruit de suffocation et ses yeux se plissèrent avec inquiétude. "Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Bella, nous ne laisserons rien leur arriver, tu as ma parole." Je me sentis comme si j'avais reçu un coup de poignard dans la poitrine et je pouvais voir que pour les autres c'était pareil. C'était Carlisle tout court, plein de compassion et d'inquiétude pour l'autre famille de Bella, alors que c'était notre famille qui était déchirée.

"Carlisle," Bella poussa un soupir et se mordit la lèvre. "Ce n'est pas ma famille qui est en danger. C'est la nôtre."

Il nous regarda tous. "Vous êtes tous ici. Esmée a dit qu'elle allait faire des courses et elle ne devrait pas tarder. Nous irons bien, Bella. Personne ne peut s'en prendre à nous sans que nous le sachions. Alice est notre système d'alerte." Alice haleta et enfouit sa tête dans l'épaule de Jasper, en sanglotant.

Carlisle sembla enfin réaliser que quelque chose n'allait pas et que les craintes de Bella n'étaient pas que quelque chose allait se produire mais que quelque chose s'était déjà produit. _Non, je t'en prie, non_. "Où... où est Esmée?" demanda-t-il, la peur dans sa voix. Ses mains serraient celle de Bella comme s'il voulait qu'elle lui dise qu'Esmée était là où elle était censée être, en train d'acheter plus de mobilier pour la maison de Londres.

Bella ferma les yeux pour une seconde avant de les rouvrir en le regardant avec chagrin. "Aro l'a enlevée. Il a appelé il y a peu. Quelque part ils ont réussi à la prendre sans qu'on puisse le voir." Les genoux de Carlisle se dérobèrent sous lui et Bella le rattrapa alors qu'il commençait à tomber. Emmett, Jasper et moi sautâmes sur nos pieds et nous précipitâmes pour l'aider instinctivement, même si Bella était plus que capable de supporter son poids.

"C'est impossible," chuchota-t-il, en secouant la tête dans le déni même s'il savait que Bella disait la vérité. Sa poigne se serra sur Bella et elle laissa échapper un petit soupir de douleur mais ne le lâcha pas. "Nous l'aurions vu, n'est-ce pas? Alice?" implora-t-il, cherchant Alice, comme si elle avait toutes les réponses, comme si elle pouvait changer les mots que Bella avait prononcés.

Tous les quatre conduisîmes Carlisle sur le canapé et Alice répondit à Carlisle. "Je n'ai pas vu, je ne peux pas voir. D'une certaine manière Aro a trouvé un moyen de me contourner. Je suis tellement désolée, Carlisle. C'est ma faute. J'aurais dû voir. Je sentais comme si quelque chose allait se passer mais je ne l'ai pas vu et maintenant elle est partie," sa voix se brisa et Jasper courut vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

"Ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est celle d'Aro. Rien qu'Aro," dit-il, passant ses mains doucement sur son dos en la berçant dans ses bras.

 _Aro ne me ferait pas ça._ "Comment pourrait-il me faire ça?" demanda Carlisle sourdement.

"Nous voulons juste qu'on nous laisse tranquille. Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas être laissés en paix?"

Bella le supplia de la regarder. "Carlisle, nous le serons. Nous partons la chercher en Italie. Nous allons la récupérer, je te le promets."

Il regarda Bella, mais semblait incapable de se concentrer sur elle _. Esmée, ma douce Esmée. Comment quelqu'un a pu t'enlever à moi? Que ferai-je sans toi?_

"Carlisle?" dit Bella gentiment en n'obtenant pas de réponse. Son esprit était rempli d'images d'Esmée et de leur vie ensemble. Je secouai la tête. Elle hocha la tête vers moi qu'elle avait compris. "Carlisle, écoute-moi." Ses yeux se levèrent vers elle et puis il se concentra.

"Nous allons la chercher. Nous avons déjà tout planifié. Aro veut que nous soyons là-bas dans la semaine. "

Il commença à se lever mais elle resserra son emprise sur ses mains. "Nous devons y aller maintenant!" cria-t-il, les pensées de rejoindre Esmée étaient la seule chose dans sa tête.

"Nous avons besoin de tout planifier," dit Jasper, tenant Alice qui était toujours secouée par des sanglots. "Nous ne pouvons pas aller en Italie sans une stratégie."

"Plan? Stratégie?" La voix de Carlisle était pleine de rage. "Je ne veux pas rester assis en attendant de trouver un plan, Jasper! Il a ma femme!" Il arracha l'une de ses mains de celle de Bella et tapa l'arrière du canapé, le fendant en deux. Le canapé tenait ensemble mais à peine. C'était étrange de voir Carlisle s'emporter mais nous réagirions tous comme ça s'il s'agissait de notre moitié.

Jasper envoya une vague de calme à Carlisle et il fronça les sourcils mais cessa de se débattre. "N'essaie pas de me calmer, Jasper. Je sais ce que tu fais et ça ne change pas le fait qu'Aro ait ma femme!" Mais sa voix était calme, en dépit de ses mots.

Jasper hocha la tête. "Je sais ce que tu ressens, je peux le sentir aussi. Ne penses-tu pas que nous sommes tous inquiets autant toi. Mais nous ne pouvons pas aller affronter les Volturi sans être préparés pour tous les scénarios."

Les épaules de Carlisle s'affaissèrent et il se pencha contre Bella. "Je sais. Logiquement je le sais mais il a ma femme, Jasper. Je veux croire qu'Aro ne lui fera pas du mal mais le fait qu'il l'ait enlevée... " Il se pencha en arrière et regarda Bella.

"Dis-moi tout." Alors elle le fit, à partir de l'appel téléphonique, notre expérimentation sur Rose, même si elle ne dit pas ce que nous avions pris, il comprit. Là, de la fierté passa dans ses yeux mais ça disparut rapidement, sa tête pleine de pensées d'Esmée.

"Donc, vous pensez tous que ce Haides peut en quelque sorte parer les autres pouvoirs?"

Jasper haussa les épaules. "C'est logique et ça explique pourquoi Alice ne voit pas ce qu'il se passe et n'a pas vu Aro depuis qu'il nous a appelés. Nous supposons qu'il voyage avec lui et elle ne pourra pas le voir jusqu'à ce qu'ils se séparent."

Carlisle essayait de son mieux de se concentrer. _Je ne lui ferais aucun bien si je panique. J'ai besoin de la retrouver_. "Il y a toujours eu des rumeurs sur des vampires qui avait le pouvoir d'annuler les pouvoirs des autres. Je n'ai jamais entendu dire qu'ils en aient trouvé un mais c'est logique qu'Aro cherche quelqu'un avec cette capacité, surtout maintenant." _Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas tout simplement nous laisser tranquilles? Il a dit que je serai libre de vivre ma vie en paix. J'essaie. Ma famille est ce qui me donne de la joie. Esmée_... sa voix mentale était remplie d'angoisse et je serrai son épaule pour lui faire savoir que nous étions tous avec lui.

"Je peux nous voir à Volterra, donc nous savons qu'Haides ne sera pas là quand nous arriverons", dit doucement Alice, après avoir finalement arrêté de sangloter. "Je suis tellement désolée Carlisle." Il ouvrit ses bras et elle courut se blottir contre lui.

"Ce n'est pas ta faute, Alice." Ses paroles étaient rassurantes, malgré les turbulences dans ses pensées. Il m'étonna, encore plus maintenant du fait qu'il pouvait mettre de côté son chagrin pour réconforter Alice. Il regarda Bella et lut la culpabilité sur son visage. "Ce n'est pas ta faute non plus. Tu n'es pour rien dans ce que tu es, Bella, ou qu'il te veuille pour sa collection. Je ne blâme aucun d'entre vous. Je lui en veux à lui. "

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement à ses mots. S'il avait blâmé Bella, cela l'aurait tuée. Je savais qu'il ne le ferait pas mais nous nous étions tous lâchés et nous étions blâmés les uns les autres lorsque nous avions appris la nouvelle. Carlisle était juste meilleur que nous autres, comme toujours.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, du soulagement brillant dans ses yeux. "Je te jure, nous allons la retrouver, saine et sauve. Et nous ferons en sorte qu'ils ne viennent jamais à nouveau pour nous."

Carlisle était pâle, mais résigné. "Vous voulez le tuer? Je ... je ne sais pas si je peux faire ça, malgré tout. Il était mon ami avant tout cela et j'ai juste... mais je ne veux pas qu'il nous poursuive non plus. Je ne sais pas comment faire pour l'arrêter. _" Comment a-t-il pu? Il sait ce qu'elle signifie pour moi. Il l'a vu dans les pensées d'Edward et même dans les miennes. S'il lui fait du mal, comment puis-je le laisser vivre? Pourrais-je le tuer pour l'arrêter de nous pourchasser? Je ferais tout pour eux, mais ça parait si mal._

"Je pense…" commença Bella, puis elle secoua la tête. "Non, je le sais, que nous pouvons le faire sans tuer Aro. Voilà pourquoi Rose m'a laissée expérimenter sur elle. Je vais aller dans leurs têtes et nous effacer de leur mémoire. C'est la seule façon de nous assurer qu'ils vont nous laisser en paix pour de bon."

"Tu peux le faire?" dit Carlisle, surpris mais avec un soupçon d'espoir dans sa voix.

"J'ai effacé quelques souvenirs de Rose. Eh bien, Edward et moi l'avons fait," sourit-elle.

"Ensemble, je suis sûr que nous pouvons le faire _." Les possibilités sont infinies. Comment puis-je penser à ça maintenant, quand Esmée n'est pas ici? Merci mon Dieu que Bella fasse partie de ma famille. Dieu merci qu'ils fassent tous les deux partie de ma famille. Esmée_ ... Je voulais crier de joie qu'il n'y avait pas un soupçon de regret dans son esprit sur le fait que Bella soit avec nous, malgré les actions d'Aro.

"Merci pour te porter volontaire pour cela." Il regarda Rose. "Je sais que cela n'a pas dû être facile pour toi."

Rosalie se racla la gorge et sourit. "Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a effacé mais je sais que ça en valait la peine si nous pouvons récupérer Esmée saine et sauve. Je ferais tout pour cette famille." Carlisle me regarda et demanda _Royce_? Je hochai la tête _. Voilà qui est bon alors, elle est enfin libre de ce fardeau_. Qu'il puisse encore être un père pour nous tous à ce moment précis quand sa vie lui avait été cruellement arrachée, me stupéfia.

"Je le sais," le visage de Carlisle devint plus doux. "Je suis tellement fier de toi. Je suis fier de vous tous." Il jeta un regard dans la pièce et prit une profonde inspiration, se raidissant. "Alors qu'est-ce que nous allons faire? "

* * *

 _ **Que pensez-vous de Bella et Edward combinant leurs pouvoirs ?**_

 _ **Et Rosalie ?**_

 _ **Pauvre Carlisle… Etes-vous prêtes à partir pour l'Italie?**_

 _ **Merci pour tous vos commentaires, mises en alertes et en favoris.**_

 **Prenez soin de vous en cette fin de semaine.**


	43. Chapter 43

.

Chapitre 43

 _ **Bella**_

La question de Carlisle fut accueillie par une vague d'activité. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je pouvais faire pour les aider alors je m'assis à côté de lui et lui tins la main. Il avait l'air d'avoir besoin de contact. Je savais que je pouvais l'aider à oublier mais aussi qu'à sa place, je ne voudrais pas qu'on me prive de la douleur et de la peur. Je voudrai les utiliser. Espérons que Carlisle puisse les utiliser aussi. Il avait l'air assez perdu et il me tenait comme une bouée de sauvetage.

"Alice, appelle et réserve-nous des places dans l'avion pour demain après-midi," ordonna Jasper.

Elle hocha la tête et commença à appeler. "Edward, cherche-nous un autre avion pour partir dès que possible, nous prendrons celui-là. S'ils nous espionnent, je veux qu'ils pensent que nous avons un jour de retard. Utilisez l'un des comptes cachés, il y des chances qu'ils ne les connaissent pas ou qu'ils ne nous espionnent pas d'aussi près. Si oui, il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire mais nous allons faire ce que nous pouvons pour dissimuler nos réels mouvements." Edward courut vers l'ordinateur tout en utilisant son téléphone. "Em, Rose," il s'arrêta et regarda attentivement Carlisle. "Allez chercher quelques couvertures et des vêtements, juste au cas où nous en aurions besoin." Ce qu'il ne dit pas mais que nous comprîmes tous, c'est qu'Esmée pourrait ne pas être en grande forme quand nous la retrouverions. Carlisle tressaillit et gémit, me serra fort mais ne dit rien. Emmett et Rosalie se précipitèrent à l'étage.

Jasper était en mode militaire, nous guidant avec des mots stratégiques et de la confiance dans ses ordres. Il sortit son téléphone portable et composa un numéro.

"Eléazar, nous avons besoin de tes conseils," dit-il d'un ton pressé.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est, Jasper?" Il y avait de la peur dans la voix d'Eléazar.

"Aro détient Esmée." Il y eut un soupir audible sur la ligne. "Alice n'a pas pu le voir. Nous pensons qu'il a trouvé un vampire qui est capable de bloquer nos pouvoirs, tous nos pouvoirs."

Eléazar soupira. "Je suis tellement désolé pour ce que Tanya a fait. Je ne pensais pas qu'il s'en prendrait immédiatement à ta famille. C'est davantage son style d'aller vers les parents de Bella."

"Il l'a fait," dit Jasper regardant Carlisle, dont les mains serraient les miennes presque douloureusement maintenant.

"Oui, oui, bien sûr Esmée est un parent. Je voulais dire ses parents humains. Ils sont beaucoup plus vulnérables et bien ... je présumais qu'il ne ferait pas quelque chose comme ça à Carlisle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Aro met rarement l'amitié avant ses propres désirs."

"Alors, as-tu déjà entendu parler d'un vampire avec un pouvoir comme ça, avec la capacité de bloquer les autres pouvoirs?"

"Certes, ce pouvoir pourrait être qualifié de bouclier. Je n'ai jamais vu celui qui pourrait bloquer physiquement tous les pouvoirs mais il y a toujours eu des rumeurs qu'un tel vampire existait. Aro cherche dans le monde entier depuis des années et je suppose qu'il a redoublé d'efforts quand il a appris les pouvoirs dans ta famille. Même avant que le don de Bella se manifeste, il désirait Alice et Edward. Après avoir découvert le pouvoir de Bella ... rien ne pouvait plus le dissuader de la vouloir."

"Je me doutais de ça," répondit sèchement Jasper. "Alice peut nous voir à Volterra, nous supposons qu'Aro ne sera pas près d'Haides ou du moins que Haides n'est pas à Volterra. "

"Haides?" La voix d'Eléazar était incrédule. "Il existe, alors."

"Que veux-tu dire?" demanda brusquement Jasper.

"Pendant des années, avant même que je quitte les Volturi, Aro parlait de celui qui annule les pouvoirs. Il avait rencontré un vampire qui avait rencontré Haides à la fin de 1800. Ce vampire, Jonas, avait un don offensif assez similaire à celui de Kate. Il avait tenté de montrer son talent à Haides mais avait été incapable de l'électrocuter. Sa femme, Ellen, pouvait lire dans les pensées et elle était incapable de lire quoi que ce soit. Ils ont séjourné brièvement avec lui mais ils se sont séparés. Lorsque Aro a vu Haides dans les souvenirs de Jonas, il était incroyablement excité mais inquiet en même temps. Un tel don le rendrait vulnérable aussi. Il en a fait un but de le trouvé mais il n'y est pas arrivé. Finalement, c'est juste devenu une rumeur ou une exagération pour la plupart des Volturi mais Aro n'a jamais oublié, j'en suis sûr. Il semble qu'il l'ait enfin trouvé."

"C'est vraiment notre chance," marmonna Jasper. "Alors, penses-tu que ça serait logique qu'Aro se sépare de Haides une fois de retour à Volterra?"

"Sans aucun doute," répondit Eléazar avec confiance. "Il ne voudrait pas être impuissant, surtout sachant que vous allez bientôt tous arriver."

"Donc, tu ne penses pas qu'il va le garder près de lui afin de neutraliser Bella?" Je mordis ma lèvre, car je m'inquiétais à ce sujet.

Eléazar rit ironiquement. "Une chose que tu dois savoir sur Aro c'est que cet homme est trop confiant au point d'être parfois téméraire. Il pense qu'il est invincible et il n'a jamais eu à faire face à un défi. Il a déjà sous-estimé les gens avant et il le fera de nouveau. Aro sait qu'un talent comme celui de Bella exige beaucoup de pratique. En fait, je suis sûr que c'est l'une des choses qu'il va lui proposer quand il la verra de nouveau…. Qu'il la guidera vers son plein potentiel. Il n'imagine pas que vous êtes tous capables de le faire. Il sera avec sa garde, rassure-toi, mais je ne pense pas qu'il voudra qu'Haides soit là pour contrer… Il va penser qu'avoir Esmée est suffisant."

"Autre chose, va-t-il garder Esmée à Volterra?"

"Non, pas dans les murs de Volterra, elle va être gardée hors de la ville, assez proche cependant pour l'amener rapidement si vous acceptez ses termes mais assez loin pour ne pas que vous la trouviez facilement."

Carlisle murmura "Esmée" si doucement que je faillis ne pas l'entendre. Je passai mes bras autour de lui et il reposa sa tête sur mon épaule.

"Comment pouvons-nous la retrouver alors?" demanda Jasper.

"Cherchez les trous dans la vision d'Alice! Quand Edward ne peut plus entendre les pensées, vous êtes proches! Je ne peux pas dire à coup sûr. Je suis celui qui disait à Aro à propos de pouvoir d'une personne, je suis celui qui l'a aidé à bâtir sa collection. Il ne m'a jamais inclus dans ses méthodes de persuasion," il y avait un drôle de ton dans la voix d'Eléazar. De la culpabilité, peut-être. "Je n'aime pas me souvenir de cette partie de ma vie, je me sens mal d'avoir aidé Aro dans sa quête de pouvoir, en particulier maintenant. Y a-t-il quoi que ce soit que ma famille et moi puissions faire pour vous aider?"

"Je ne pense pas," Jasper secoua la tête même si Eléazar ne pouvait pas le voir. "Si je pense à quelque chose, je t'appellerai. Tout ce que je peux te demander de faire est d'essayer de te souvenir de tout ce qui pourrait nous aider. Nous ne serons pas joignables pendant le voyage mais laisse-nous un message si tu trouves quelque chose."

"Je le ferai. Et encore une fois, je suis tellement désolé que cela soit arrivé..."

"Ce n'est pas de ta faute," dit Jasper. "Nous en reparlerons quand nous aurons récupéré Esmée. A bientôt." Sur ce, il coupa la communication et se dirigea vers Edward.

Assise là à côté de Carlisle le mot "faute" fit écho dans mon esprit. Ce n'était pas la faute de Tanya si les Volturi avaient eu connaissance de mon pouvoir, ce n'était pas ma faute si j'avais utilisé mon pouvoir sur Tanya, ce n'était pas non plus la faute d'Edward parce qu'il m'avait transformée... mais ça devrait être la faute de quelqu'un et peu importe ce qu'ils disaient tous, je savais que c'était ma faute.

"Arrête," dit Carlisle, me regardant directement pour la première fois depuis longtemps. "Je sais ce que tu fais mais tu ne peux pas te blâmer. Je ne te blâme pas, Bella." Et il ne me blâmait pas, ce qui était un miracle en soi. Je ne savais pas si je pourrais le faire, si la situation était inversée. Serait-il capable de ne pas me blâmer si quelque chose arrivait à Esmée? Si Aro la blessait ou même la tuait... Je ne pouvais pas terminer cette pensée. Je savais que s'il touchait Esmée les choses deviendraient rapidement hors de contrôle. Et ça serait à moi de nous maintenir tous en contrôle à tout moment.

Pourrais-je le faire? C'était une chose de jouer avec l'esprit pour s'amuser ou s'entrainer, mais là, des vies était en jeu. Et je ne doutais pas que ce soit le cas ici. Si je ne pouvais pas le faire, les gens que j'aimais mourraient. Je ne pouvais pas échouer _. Je ne le ferai pas._

Je me répétais les mots encore et encore, tandis que tout le monde convergea dans le salon. "Notre avion sera prêt à décoller demain à quatorze heures," annonça Alice. Ils décolleront, sans nous à bord pour l'Italie."

"Nous partons dans une heure de Lebanon Municipal Airport. J'ai réservé un Gulfstream 200 qui venait de Boston. Il devrait être là dans environ trente minutes," dit Edward, posant une main sur mon épaule. "Il faut que nous partions dans quinze minutes."

"C'est moi qui conduit," sourit Rose.

"De la voiture?" demandai-je, apparemment stupidement, alors que ma famille étouffa des rires.

"De l'avion," me corrigea Rose.

"C'est plus facile, pas de pilote pour devoir nous expliquer. J'ai déjà piraté la base de données de FAA et déposé notre plan de vol sous le nom de Jenkins. Ils pensent que nous allons à Madrid. "Je regardai mon mari toute émerveillée, arrêtait-il un jour de me surprendre? Existait-il quelque chose qu'il ne puisse pas faire?

Jasper hocha la tête. "Bien, nous allons rester sous le radar des Volturi alors. "

"Le temps de vol est d'environ sept heures et demie et nous atterrirons à Pise, à environ 50 kilomètres de Volterra. Nous pouvons y arriver à pied en vingt-cinq minutes." Près de neuf heures jusqu'à Volterra. Cela semblait une éternité.

"La voiture est chargée," dit Emmett. "Nous avons emballé des vêtements pour tout le monde puisque nous ne savons pas combien de temps nous serons là-bas." Espérons pas longtemps mais qui pouvait le dire?

"Allons-y!" dit Carlisle, se mettant debout. Il me tira sur mes pieds et me serra la main pour montrer sa reconnaissance. "Il est temps de ramener Esmée à la maison."

Le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport se passa dans un flou mais l'avion était autre chose. Je n'avais jamais volé sur un avion privé, mais bien sûr le reste de ma famille préférait voyager comme cela, aucun être humain pour les tenter. Rosalie décolla rapidement, tandis que je tombai dans mon siège en cuir moelleux appréciant le luxe autour de nous. Il y avait deux écrans de télévision, même si aucun de nous n'avait pas vraiment envie de regarder quelque chose.

Je souhaitais pouvoir trouver l'évasion dans le sommeil, pour faire taire mes pensées pendant quelques heures. Il ne manquait pas grand-chose de ma vie humaine mais le sommeil est certainement sur la liste. Je ne suis pas fatiguée mais pouvoir m'exclure du monde était impossible maintenant. Au lieu de cela j'étais forcée de m'asseoir et ne rien faire, juste réfléchir pendant sept heures.

A me demander à quoi nous allions faire face à Volterra, me soucier d'échouer et voir ma famille souffrir.

Alice se laissa tomber sur le siège à côté de moi et enroula son bras sous le mien. "Comment vas-tu?" me demanda-t-elle d'un ton solennel. Comment vais-je? Je ne savais pas comment répondre à cette question. Je… j'attendais.

"Je vais bien, je suppose. Je souhaite savoir ce qui arrivera, mais ..." son petit visage tomba et immédiatement je regrettai mes mots. "Alice, je ne te blâme pas parce que tu n'es pas en mesure de voir le futur. C'est juste que c'est difficile d'anticiper. Tu sais le sais mieux que personne."

"Je suis une ratée," murmura-t-elle. Jasper lui envoya un regard perçant bien qu'il soit plongé dans une conversation avec Edward sur les stratégies, et sembla vouloir se lever. Je secouai la tête et il resta assis.

"Chaque fois que tu n'as pas réussi voir quelque chose, nous avons tout de même réussi à nous en sortir, n'est-ce pas? Je veux dire, nous sommes tous ici, malgré les fêtes d'anniversaire, insaisissables et sanglants vampires et métamorphes."

Alice laissa échapper un rire. "C'est gentil de me consoler en pointant mes autres échecs, Bella."

Je lui souris. "Tu n'es qu'un humain, non?" Elle rit à nouveau. "Sérieusement, Alice, je me suis flagellée tout à l'heure pensant que je suis la cause de tout cela, mais comme Carlisle disait ce n'est pas ma faute. Nous sommes juste dans une situation pénible. Nous devons attendre et voir ce qu'il se passera. Nous espérons tous que tu verras quelque chose bientôt. Aro devrait être de retour à Volterra dans un avenir proche avenir. Tu iras mieux une fois que tu sauras ce qu'il se passe à nouveau."

Elle lâcha un soupir de soulagement et posa sa tête sur mon épaule. "Tu as raison. Je voudrai juste voir quelque chose. Aro, Esmée, la garde... peu importe quoi, tant que c'est utile."

"Et tu verras. Sois patiente."

Elle leva la tête et me regarda dans les yeux. "Même si je ne peux pas voir, Bella, je sais que tu peux le faire. Tu peux aider la famille à traverser ces moments pénibles. Je voudrais avoir le confort de mes visions mais je pense que nous allons tous être bien. Je savais que tu seras importante pour cette famille, je ne comprenais juste pas combien tu le serais. Il me semble que nous t'attendions sans le savoir."

Les mots d'Alice me firent du bien. Ils avaient tous une telle foi en moi, qu'il m'était impossible de les laisser tomber. Bien sûr, avec leur confiance, je sentais plus de pression. Faillir n'était pas une option mais je devais rester calme et espérer que tout se passe bien.

Je sentis une décharge quand la main d'Edward toucha ma joue. Est-ce que je sentirai toujours chacune de ses caresses comme si c'était la première? Alice rit et alla rejoindre Carlisle qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis le décollage. Il se contentait de regarder par le hublot, voyant quelque chose que je ne pouvais comprendre.

Edward se glissa dans le siège d'Alice et enroula son bras autour de moi. "Bonjour amour." Il pressa ses lèvres sur les miennes et resta assis à côté de moi en silence, à ma grande surprise. Ne voulait-il pas me rassurer? Ne voulait-il pas savoir comment je me sentais?

Après plusieurs minutes de silence et le bourdonnement agréable de l'énergie entre nous, je devais demander. "Pourquoi ne me demande-tu pas comment je vais?"

Il sourit de ce sourire en coin qui ne manquait jamais de faire accélérer comme un fou mon cœur silencieux. Je jure que je pouvais le sentir pomper de nouveau quand il me regardait comme ça. "Je n'ai pas besoin de te demander, je sais déjà." Quoi? Avais-je laissé mes pensées ouvertes sans le savoir? Ce n'était pas bon, et si Aro pouvait me lire? Je commençais à paniquer et Edward mit un doigt sur mes lèvres. "Je ne suis pas en train de lire tes pensées, Bella."

"Qu'est-ce donc?"

"Penses-tu vraiment que je ne te connaisse pas? Même si ton visage est sans expression, je peux voir quand tu cogites. Je te connais, Bella. Je peux te sentir de la même façon que tu peux me sentir. " Je soupirai de soulagement de n'avoir pas laissé mes pensées ouvertes par inadvertance. Cela ne me dérangeait pas avec Edward, mais avec Aro ce serait une autre histoire.

"Tu m'as fait peur!" lui dis-je, lui donnant un coup de coude dans la poitrine et souriant quand j'entendis un "ouf". "Tu ne l'as pas vu venir?"

Il rit et caressa ma joue avec ses lèvres. "Non. Es-tu embêtée que je te connaisse si bien que je sache ce que tu ressens? "

Il avait l'air un peu blessé par ce fait et je me hâtai de l'assurer que ce n'était pas le cas. "Non, bien sûr que non. Je suppose que tu me connais assez bien maintenant, après tout. Mais je ne veux pas mentir, les jours où je pouvais garder mes pensées pour moi-même me manquent."

"Pas à moi!" il sourit, bien que son sourire disparut rapidement. " Je ne peux pas lire toutes tes pensées, et c'est encore plus spécial quand tu me laisses le faire. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de lire tes pensées pour savoir que tu es nerveuse en ce moment. Je ressens la même chose." Et je pouvais le voir aux traits de son visage. Je pris sa main dans la mienne et jouait avec ses doigts. "Je ne veux pas laisser tomber tout le monde."

"Tu ne laisses tomber personne, Bella." J'ouvris la bouche pour protester mais il secoua la tête. "Non, je ne dis pas que tu ne pourrais pas échouer, même si je ne crois vraiment pas que tu le feras. Ce que je veux dire c'est que nous pouvons juste de demander d'essayer. C'est beaucoup de poids que nous mettons tous sur tes épaules et chacun de nous en est conscient, même si nous ne semblons pas le reconnaître. Peu importe ce qu'il se passe, toi et moi serons ensemble. Voilà la seule chose dont je suis sûr dans tous tout ce gâchis."

Je l'embrassai, heureuse qu'il n'ait pas juste essayé de me calmer avec des banalités. Il avait admis que les choses pourraient mal se passer. Gagner ou perdre, Edward resterait à mes côtés. Si je devais en quelque sorte rejoindre Aro, mais c'était presque inconcevable d'y penser, Edward resterait avec moi. Il était ce dont j'avais vraiment besoin dans ma vie. Je ferai de mon mieux pour lui et pour la famille mais si je perdais, je ne serais pas seule.

Il prit mon visage quand il cassa notre baiser. "Je serai là avec toi et si nous perdons, nous perdrons ensemble. Être joint avec toi par ton esprit, faire ce que nous avons fait pour Rose ... Je ne me suis jamais senti plus proche de toi. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible d'être aussi proches," un ricanement d'Emmett venant de la cabine du pilotage l'interrompit. "Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça," sourit Edward. "C'était comme si nous étions un seul esprit en ce moment, moi te lisant ou vice versa. C'était beau."

Je l'embrassai à nouveau, en partie à cause de ce qu'il venait de dire, et en partie parce qu'il était juste magnifique quand il parlait. C'était comme s'il était éclairé de l'intérieur et je savais que ses mots reflétaient mes pensées. "Oui, c'était comme un seul esprit, un corps ... peut-être même une seule âme." Je voulais pouvoir trouver de meilleurs mots." J'étais conscient de toi et de moi mais nous ne nous sentions pas comme des personnes distinctes à ce moment-là."

Il sourit. "Je veux le refaire, si nous le pouvons." Je ris. "Nous le referons à Volterra."

Edward se mit à rire. "Je veux dire quand nous serons seuls." Emmett siffla mais Edward l'ignora. "Penser d'être joint comme ça, quand nous faisons l'amour... Je ne vais pas mentir, j'y pense souvent depuis que nous l'avons fait."

Je ris et lui serrai la main. "Tu n'es pas le seul." Je voulais vraiment explorer cela en détail une fois que tout serait derrière nous.

Il leva ma main à ses lèvres et l'embrassa. "Une femme selon mon cœur."

"J'ai déjà ton cœur." Combien de temps il m'avait fallu pour accepter cela! Cependant, je n'en doutais plus.

Les yeux d'Edward s'obscurcirent et il me sourit. "Oui, tu l'as."

"Assez, les tourtereaux!" Jasper s'assit face à moi, l'expression renfrognée. Je pouvais voir qu'il faisait semblant parce que ses lèvres se contractèrent un peu. Je regardai autour et je vis Carlisle regarder par le hublot sentant la tristesse m'envelopper à nouveau. Je me sentais mal de fantasmer à faire l'amour avec mon mari alors que Carlisle devait se dire qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais sa femme.

"Comment va-t-il?" demandai-je à Edward. J'avais impression que Carlisle ne répondrait pas si je le lui demandais.

Edward fronça les sourcils. "Il ne pense qu'à Esmée. Il n'est pas vraiment au courant de ce qu'il se passe autour de lui. Il veut juste la revoir. "Je pouvais comprendre ça.

"Il est engourdi," dit Jasper. "On dirait qu'il ne se ressent pas quoi que ce soit en ce moment, ou je dirais qu'il ressent tout et qu'il l'ignore." Mon cœur eut mal pour lui.

"Pouvons-nous faire quelque chose?"

Jasper réfléchit pendant une minute puis secoua la tête. "Je pourrai lui faire sentir autre chose mais je pense que c'est mieux comme ça. S'il se noyait dans le chagrin, je ne pense pas que nous pourrions l'emmener avec nous à Volterra. Je préfère qu'il soit comme ça." Ça avait l'air horrible, mais c'était logique. Nous bavardâmes pendant un certain temps, essayant de faire passer ce long vol de notre mieux. C'était plus dur pour Alice, bien sûr. Elle était un paquet d'énergie et elle n'avait rien pour la dépenser. Jasper me dit en riant qu'elle avait failli provoquer un accident parce qu'elle tournait trop rapidement dans la cabine.

"Oh, tais-toi! Nous sommes tombés de quelques centaines de pieds, c'était à peine un accident!" souffla-t-elle, se jetant sur ses genoux et nous rîmes tous avec elle. "Je n'y suis pour rien si je n'aime pas être confinée trop longtemps," dit-elle.

"Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu," hurla Emmett de l'avant. Un bruit de claque suivit ce commentaire alors qu'Alice se retint de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Ça paraissait mal de rire dans un moment pareil mais en même temps, c'était agréable de se laisser aller.

"Un jour, bientôt nous voyagerons pour le plaisir, Bella. Il y a tellement de choses que je veux te montrer! Nous pourrons aller sur notre île au large du Brésil, et bien sûr il faudra que nous retournions à Paris! "

"Je suis allée à Paris," dis-je, souriant au souvenir de ma lune de miel avec Edward.

"Oui, mais tu as à peine vu Paris. Tu as fait très peu de shopping. Il y a tellement de créateurs de mode fabuleux que nous allons voir! Et puis nous pourrions voir la Fashion Week à Paris et peut être à Milan aussi! De plus, nous devrions vraiment aller en Espagne et puis ... " elle s'arrêta, ses yeux devinrent tout flous.

Edward se pencha en avant avec impatience et regarda la vision d'Alice. Il avait l'air assez content de ce qu'il voyait que je me dis que ça devait être une bonne chose. Jasper et moi échangions des regards, à la fois un peu ennuyés d'être laissé en dehors, mais heureux qu'Edward n'ait pas l'air trop bouleversé par ce qu'ils voyaient.

Alice sortit de sa vision et regarda Edward pendant un moment avec de grands yeux.

"Oh c'est bien!"

Jasper roula ses yeux vers moi, alors qu'ils communiquaient silencieusement. "Ecoutez, vous deux, crachez le morceau ou Bella va vous forcer à le faire et je vais vous faire sentir mal pendant ce temps-là."

Edward sourit. "Désolé. Alice a vu Aro qui parlait avec Caius. Il disait que Haides a pris Esmée quelque part en dehors de Volterra. Ils ne disent pas où. Caius était mécontent parce que Haides était seul et il a décidé d'aller garder Esmée aussi".

"Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi êtes-vous heureux tous les deux?" demandai-je, ne voyant pas ce qui avait de bon là-dedans, nous ne savions pas où était Esmée et elle avait plus d'un garde.

"Cela signifie que ton pouvoir marchera. Je pensais qu'Aro enverra Haides ailleurs, mais maintenant nous sommes sûrs qu'il l'a fait. Edward et toi pouvez gérer les Volturi tandis que nous allons traquer Esmée, " m'informa Jasper.

"Mais comment allez-vous la trouver?" demandai-je. Je savais qu'ils pensaient que les trous dans la vision d'Alice nous aideraient mais cela semblait être un coup de poker pour moi.

"Nous ne la chercherons pas!" dit Alice avec un grand sourire. "Nous allons attendre et suivre Félix, il nous conduira vers elle! Au moins, je le pense. La vision s'arrête là, probablement quand nous arrivons près de Haides."

"Cela semble assez facile, pourquoi Félix le ferait?" J'avais impression de vivre dans une autre dimension qu'eux pour l'instant.

"Tu vas le lui faire faire, Bella," me dit doucement Edward. Oh! Cela semblait presque trop simple, en comparaison de tout le reste. Je pourrais certainement le faire.

"Pourquoi nous séparer alors? Pourquoi ne pas trouver Esmée d'abord, puis Aro? "Je n'aimais pas vraiment l'idée qu'Edward et moi soyons seuls. Si quelque chose partait de travers, ils pourraient blesser Edward pour s'en prendre à moi. Je ferais tout pour lui, même plier devant Aro.

"Parce qu'Aro se concentrera sur vous deux et nous devons trouver Esmée. S'il décide d'envoyer la garde après nous, tu pourras t'assurer qu'ils ne suivent pas ses ordres. Tu nous protègeras en distrayant Aro," me dit Jasper. Pas de pression là. Je ravalai un gémissement et Edward resserra son emprise sur mon épaule.

"Tu peux le faire, Bella. La seule partie difficile sera quand il faudra effacer sa mémoire. L'histoire d'Aro est très vaste et ça va nous prendre un certain temps pour fouiller dans son cerveau," dit Edward.

"Voilà pourquoi vous devez attendre jusqu'à ce que nous soyons de retour avant d'essayer cela. Si Bella perd le contrôle sur eux, nous avons besoin d'être là pour vous protéger," déclara Jasper. Super.

Il y avait tellement de choses qui pourraient tourner mal et apparemment tout reposait sur mes épaules. Il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire à ce sujet, cependant. Espérons que nous allions tous en sortir vivants.

"Alice, peux-tu voir plus?" Si elle pouvait voir Félix, sûrement elle pouvait voir ce qui arriverait avec Aro.

Ses yeux devinrent flous et Edward se pencha en avant avec impatience. Jasper et moi attendîmes patiemment, encore une fois. Alice secoua la tête et Edward semblait légèrement perturbé. Ce n'est pas un bon signe. "Alors?" demandai-je.

"Je peux voir jusqu'à un certain point, je vous vois parler avec Aro. Cela semble bien se passer. Edward te donne un signal ou deux, je suppose pour utiliser ton pouvoir en quelque sorte mais je ne sais pas exactement ce que c'est comme je ne peux pas lire les esprits. Finalement, tout devient vide."

Vide? Je n'aime pas ça. "Pourquoi?"

Jasper avait l'air heureux, ce que je trouvai bizarre. "Parce que nous allons vous rejoindre, j'imagine. Ou Haides, si non Alice aurait vu quelque chose. Elle ne peut pas voir Esmée parce que Haides est avec elle. Alors, Alice ne voyant rien signifie probablement que nous avons trouvé Esmée."

Ces mots déclenchèrent quelque chose en Carlisle, il nous sembla remarquer pour la première fois. "Esmée? Elle va bien? " demanda-t-il avec empressement, sa voix rauque d'émotion.

"Eh bien," dit Jasper hésitant, clairement ne voulant pas donner trop d'espoir à Carlisle. "Comme je le disais, cela pourrait signifier que Haides nous a échappé et qu'il est retourné à Volterra. Il y a aussi le fait qu'Alice ne peut pas vraiment voir comment fonctionne le don de Bella. Je pense qu'Esmée va bien, bien sûr, mais ... "

"Elle ira bien," dit Carlisle fermement, tournant la tête vers le hublot. Nous échangeâmes des regards impuissants, mais personne ne voulait le contredire. Nous voulions tous croire cela. Je devais croire qu'elle irait bien ou je ne serais pas capable de traverser tout cela. Je faisais cela pour ma famille, la famille que j'avais choisie et qui m'avait complètement acceptée. Esmée m'avait aimée dès le premier jour où elle m'avait rencontrée, et même avant. Edward m'avait dit que dès l'instant où elle avait découvert qu'il m'aimait elle avait voulu m'accueillir à bras ouverts. Je voulais faire la même chose pour elle, la rendre à notre famille, là où sa place était. Peu importe, Esmée devait nous revenir. Carlisle avait besoin d'elle. Il était brisé sans elle. J'étais comme lui quand Edward était parti et au moins je savais qu'il était vivant. Quand je pense qu'il pourrait mourir ... non, je ne voulais pas penser à ça. Ça n'arriverait pas! Je ferai tout pour cela.

"C'est votre capitaine qui vous parle," retentit une voix par l'interphone. Pourquoi Emmett avait besoin de l'utiliser quand nous pouvions tous l'entendre parfaitement me dépassait, mais là encore, c'était d'Emmett dont nous parlions.

"Je suis le capitaine, idiot," siffla Rose, suivi d'un bruit de claque à nouveau.

"Aie! Très bien. Ceci est votre co-capitaine qui vous parle, alors s'il vous plaît attachez vos ceintures. Nous commencerons notre descente vers Pise dans environ trois minutes. S'il vous plaît mettez tous les plateaux dans leur position verticale et plus de démonstration d'affection inappropriée. Cela signifie que tu dois quitter les genoux de Jasper, Alice!" Elle ricana et secoua la tête. "Ne me faites pas venir," l'avertit-il, comme s'il l'avait vue secouer la tête. Elle soupira et s'assit dans son siège mais aucun d'entre nous ne mit la ceinture de sécurité. Ce n'était pas comme si nous allions mourir si l'atterrissage se passait mal.

Rose nous posa doucement, comme si elle pilotait chaque jour. Je me demandai combien de fois elle avait vraiment volé et si je ne pourrais pas apprendre moi aussi. Carlisle se leva avant que l'avion cesse de bouger. Alice se leva et attrapa son bras avant qu'il ne puisse démolir la porte dans son impatience de trouver Esmée. "Carlisle, nous la trouverons bientôt, je te le promets." Il se figea, mais ne regarda pas vraiment Alice, clairement perdu dans ses pensées pour Esmée.

Nous sortîmes rapidement et Alice nous montra la direction dans laquelle nous devions aller. Nous partîmes tous en courant sans un mot. J'avais l'impression que je n'avais pas couru depuis longtemps mais je ne pouvais pas en profiter cette fois-ci. Mon esprit était rempli des possibilités auxquelles nous devrions faire face à Volterra. Je savais que la personne la plus importante que je devrais contrôler était Jane. Son pouvoir ne marchait pas sur moi, à moins que je le lui permette mais elle pourrait s'en prendre à Edward. Je ne lui permettrai pas de le blesser de nouveau. Je me souvenais encore quand il s'était effondré dans une totale agonie. J'aurais voulu utiliser son propre pouvoir contre elle mais je ne savais pas si c'était possible. Dommage!

Aro ne devait en aucun cas toucher Edward où il saurait tout. J'allais devoir faire en sorte qu'il ne le touche pas. Espérons qu'il ne remarquera pas que ce n'était pas son idée. Il y avait tellement de choses qui pourraient mal tourner, planifier tout semblait impossible. Je détestais l'idée de ne pas savoir plus. Edward et moi devions distraire Aro assez longtemps pour que les autres puissent trouver Esmée.

En moins de trente minutes, nous étions devant les murs familiers de Volterra. Je fus surprise de m'en souvenir alors que j'avais presque perdu ma vie ici. Je suppose que cela me collait à la peau. Toutes mes expériences de mort imminente étaient assez claires, bien que j'étais humaine à l'époque. C'était le soir, heureusement, nous étions capables de nous déplacer discrètement dans la ville. Comme nous approchions de l'entrée, Alice nous rappela de rester silencieux. Elle nous mena dans une ruelle qui avait l'air d'une impasse mais je savais que derrière le mur de briques se trouvaient les tunnels menant dans le repaire d'Aro. Nous nous alignâmes de chaque côté du trou, attendant.

"Combien de temps?" demanda Emmett avec impatience.

Alice leva sept doigts en l'air puis mit son doigt sur sa bouche pour lui rappeler de se taire. Sept minutes. Edward enveloppa ses bras autour de ma taille et m'attira contre lui. Je m'adossai contre son épaule inhalant son odeur de soleil et de miel. Rien ne pouvait me calmer autant que lui. Il serait toujours tout ce dont j'aurai besoin. Il était mon air et je l'inhalai pieusement. Je détestais être ici de nouveau, où nous avions presque tout perdu. Je haïssais Aro de me faire revenir. Je m'étais juré de ne jamais revenir.

Edward se raidit et je sus qu'il avait entendu Félix. Il nous fit signe et nous nous déplaçâmes plus loin dans les ombres alors que Félix approchait. Je pouvais entendre ses pas lourds maintenant. Il y eut un bruit puis ses mains apparurent et il sortit du trou. Il se tourna instantanément vers l'endroit où nous étions, après nous avoir sentis sans doute mais je n'étais pas sur le point de le laisser sonner l'alarme. _Sois silencieux et reste immobile_. Il se figea ressemblant à l'une des statues de marbre qui ornent la fontaine de la place. Il était vêtu d'un des redoutables manteaux gris que les Volturi portaient. Ses épaules massives étaient un indice de sa force mais en ce moment c'était moi qui avais le pouvoir et j'allais m'en servir.

 _Si tu sais où est Esmée, hoche la tête_. Sa tête géante se secoua lentement. _Va là-bas maintenant. Ignore les odeurs et les sons derrière toi, va tout droit là où est Esmée._ Il commença marcher rapidement vers le nord et immédiatement Carlisle le suivit, Rose et Emmett juste derrière. Jasper et Alice nous regardèrent un instant nous souriant et nous faisant un clin d'œil. S'il vous plaît laissez-les tous revenir sains et saufs, priai-je.

Edward et moi regardâmes notre famille filer rapidement dans la nuit avant de nous regarder. Il prit mon menton dans sa main et pressa ses lèvres doucement sur les miennes. "Je t'aime," murmura-t-il, m'embrassant.

Je reculai et pris sa main dans la mienne. "Je t'aime aussi," dis-je clairement. "Allons-y."

Ensemble, nous nous laissâmes tomber dans le trou, prêts à affronter notre ennemi, j'espère pour la dernière fois.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà, ils sont dans l'antre du diable!**_

 _ **La suite la prochaine fois avec Alice...**_


	44. Chapter 44

.

 **Chapitre 44**

 _ **Alice**_

Je n'aime pas ça, pas du tout. Je haïssais le fait de ne plus voir tandis que nous suivions Félix. Nous marchions vers l'inconnu et ça ne m'allait pas du tout. Pire encore, nous avions laissé Edward et Bella affronter Aro et sa garde seuls. Je pouvais les voir jusqu'à un certain point et je savais qu'ils iraient bien. J'avais foi en eux mais je n'étais pas à l'aise de ne pas connaitre la suite. Mes visions avaient aidé mais aussi fait du mal à ma famille au fil des ans mais je ne voulais pas vivre sans elles.

Jasper me serra la main comme s'il savait ce que je ressentais, ce qui, bien sûr, était vrai mais sa présence ne me fournissait pas le réconfort habituel. Son rabâchage constant de vivre dans le moment présent m'irritait et je faisais de mon mieux pour ne pas exploser. Les émotions bouillonnaient en nous tous et il les endurait tout seul. Mon Jazz débordait d'impatience et je savais que son guerrier intérieur se réjouissait de pouvoir être enfin libéré. Peu importe ce qu'il avait dit à Carlisle, il était prêt à se battre.

Carlisle… c'était un homme brisé à présent. Je n'avais pas besoin de lire dans les pensées comme Edward pour savoir que toutes les siennes étaient tournées vers Esmée. Il nous suivait derrière Félix uniquement parce que nous ne savions pas où nous allions mais je savais qu'à l'instant où il serait proche, à la seconde où il sentirait son odeur, il partirait comme un coup de feu. Emmett et Rose étaient de l'autre côté et j'espérai qu'ils pourraient l'empêcher de se précipiter dans dieu seul savait quoi.

Félix alla vers l'ouest suivant les ordres silencieux de Bella pour nous amener vers notre mère. Son pouvoir était un avantage capital dont nous ne pouvions nous passer. Je savais - aussi bien que Jasper - que si Haides pouvait tous nous bloquer, il fallait qu'il meure. Je ne me délectais pas à la pensée de tuer quelqu'un qui était plus ou moins innocent mais quand même un autre suiveur aveugle répondant à un appel d'Aro, nous ne pouvions pas risquer que la puissance de Bella soit compromise. Et je mentirai si je disais que je ne voulais pas récupérer mon pouvoir. Et je n'en avais pas besoin à présent pour savoir que quelqu'un allait mourir bientôt, nous devions simplement nous assurer que ce soit Haides et pas l'un d'entre nous.

Je regardai le visage merveilleux de Jasper si beau pour moi à cause de ses cicatrices pas malgré elles. C'était un combattant, mon guerrier, ma vie. Il avait abandonné ce qu'il était pour moi et maintenant il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour que notre famille soit de nouveau ensemble. Je n'étais pas folle, je savais que sans lui nous serions une épave. Il avait fait de son mieux pour avoir un plan pour chaque circonstance et bien que je sois aveugle, je croyais toujours que ce que nous faisions était du bon boulot. Il le fallait, il n'y avait pas d'autre option. Nous étions complets à présent et il fallait que nous le restions.

Je pris une seconde pour me concentrer sur les alentours. Je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention où nous allions, j'avais laissé mes pensées et mes craintes me guider. Nous courions le long d'une allée poussiéreuse qui traversait une forêt tranquille. Le silence était assourdissant, il n'y avait pas de gazouillis d'oiseau ou de bruissement d'animaux. Je supposais que la proximité des vampires dans et autour de Volterra avait chassé la vie sauvage plus loin. Pas que les vampires d'ici soient intéressés par la population animale mais c'était intéressant. C'était une bonne chose que nous ayons tous chassé.

Je me demandai ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire par rapport à l'alimentation d'Esmée. L'avaient-ils conduite à un animal? Essaieraient-ils de la faire succomber à l'alimentation humaine? Ça ne faisait pas assez longtemps pour que ce soit un problème mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me le demander. Il était préférable de se concentrer sur quelque chose de banal plutôt que de se soucier de ce qu'ils pourraient faire. Une grande partie de moi craignait que nous arrivions trop tard et que nous trouvions les restes d'un feu, le feu qui aurait détruit la seule mère que j'avais jamais connue. Je n'arrivais pas à concevoir cette idée et je sentis une boule au fond de ma gorge.

"Alice," murmura Jasper doucement, ses yeux sur les alentours mais ses émotions concentrées sur moi comme toujours. "Quoi que ce soit, arrête d'y penser. Tout ira bien." Sa voix était confiante alors que ses yeux cherchaient une menace potentielle dans la forêt. Ce doit être une impression agréable de se sentir sûr à propos de tout. Il me semblait qu'une éternité était passée depuis que je m'étais sentie de cette façon.

"Comment peux-tu en être sûr?" demandai-je en essayant de contenir mon irritabilité mais échouant lamentablement quand je vis le sourire sur le visage de Jasper. Je l'aimais mais parfois, il pouvait être assez ennuyeux. C'était le cas à présent.

"Parce que nous sommes ensemble Alice. Tant que cette famille est unie nous gagnerons toujours. Ils se battent pour le pouvoir, pour le contrôle et même pour le plaisir. Nous nous battons pour l'amour, pour les autres. Et c'est c'est raison qui est la plus forte, n'est-ce pas?"

Je clignai des yeux de surprise, ça n'arrivait pas souvent que Jasper parle d'amour. Il me le montrait tous les jours, à chaque contact, à chaque regard. Je savais qu'il m'aimait ainsi que notre famille et qu'il se battrait pour nous. Pourtant l'entendre le dire comme ça me réchauffait… bien que nous ne soyons pas tous ensemble pour l'instant.

Je ne le dis pas à voix haute mais Jasper me répondit comme si je l'avais fait. "Nous sommes ensemble ou nous le serons bientôt. Observe Carlisle à l'instant où il sera près d'elle. Elle le ramène à la vie simplement comme tu l'as fait pour moi quand nous nous sommes rencontrés." Je voulais être ailleurs pour pouvoir le plaquer au sol et lui montrer exactement ce que ses paroles signifiaient pour moi. Il rit comme s'il avait perçu ma réponse. "Bientôt," promit-il en me faisant un sourire sexy plus un clin d'œil.

Nous continuâmes dans l'obscurité et je dus me battre pour empêcher mon impatience de prendre le dessus. L'avaient-ils amenée loin? Je voulais être en mesure de revenir vers Bella et Edward aussi rapidement que possible. Sûrement que nous n'avions couru que pendant dix minutes, ce qui m'avait semblé des heures, parce que je voulais tellement que ce soit fini.

Jasper laissa échapper un ordre calme. "Nous sommes à proximité, ne parlons plus." Je me doutais que son pouvoir avait été bloqué et je me sentis bizarre de savoir qu'il ne pouvait plus ressentir les émotions. Il me serra la main, me montrant que même si son don ne fonctionnait plus, il me connaissait bien et savait ce que je ressentais.

Juste devant nous je vis les épaules de Carlisle se redresser soudainement. Ses yeux qui étaient vides, se rallumèrent et se concentrèrent. Il la sentait. Je savais qu'il le faisait. Je ne pouvais pas encore la sentir mais je savais qu'ils étaient assez proches puisque le don de Jasper avait disparu. Haides devait être proche ainsi qu'Esmée. Et je doute que Carlisle aurait pu la sentir si elle n'était plus en un seul morceau, dieu merci.

Emmett se retourna vers nous et Jasper lui fit un signe de tête. Il passa son bras sous celui de Carlisle et Rosalie fit de même de l'autre côté. J'étais sûre qu'il faudrait qu'ils s'y mettent à deux une fois qu'il saurait exactement où Esmée était. Pas qu'il serait plus calme une fois que nous arriverions encore plus près. Je détestais ne pas être en mesure de voir ce qui allait se passer. Carlisle allait-il charger et provoquer quelque chose de terrible pour Esmée ou lui-même? Est-ce qu'il allait nous exposer trop tôt? Que faire s'il y avait plus que Caius et Haides là-bas? Nous n'étions que quatre prêts à nous battre, je savais que Carlisle serait assez inutile jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve sa femme. Que faire si nous étions en infériorité numérique?

Jasper me serra la main en soutien silencieux encore une fois, pendant que nous montions une pente douce. Je pouvais sentir quelque chose maintenant, une odeur de menthe avec un soupçon de jasmin. Je fermai les yeux parce que ce soupçon de jasmin était purement Esmée. Je pouvais presque sentir ses bras enroulés autour de moi quand son odeur m'entourait. Je sentis aussi un parfum plus boisé. Il y avait trois odeurs distinctes qui n'étaient pas nous ni Félix et une était Esmée. Il semblait bien que nous avions raison, il n'y avait que deux vampires qui la gardaient.

Carlisle laissa échapper un petit cri et tira sur Emmett et Rose qui le retenaient. Rose se pencha et lui chuchota à l'oreille. "Sois patient. Nous serons avec elle dans une minute. Ne te précipite pas, ça va tout gâcher." Il commença à se débattre en secouant la tête mais toujours sans rien dire heureusement. "Tu ne veux pas qu'elle soit blessée, si?" Il se calma immédiatement et la regarda comme si elle était stupide de poser pareille question. "Alors allons-y tranquillement. S'il te plait Carlisle."

Félix continuait allègrement à avancer sans se douter de notre présence derrière lui. Il atteignit le sommet de la colline et coupa à droite. Il y avait une petite cabane devant, une lueur éclairait les fenêtres. Elle était parfaitement dissimulée dans le paysage, il était quasiment impossible de la voir sauf quand vous y étiez dessus. Une barrière d'arbre s'étirait au-dessus, cachant même le peu de lumière qui émanait de l'intérieur. Elle aurait été presque impossible à trouver sans que Bella ne s'occupe de Félix.

Jasper me tira derrière un grand arbre à gauche de la cabane. Emmett, Rose et Carlisle se cachèrent également, bien que Carlisle ne soit clairement pas heureux à ce sujet. La porte de la cabane s'ouvrit brusquement laissant une faible clarté passer. "Que fais-tu ici?" fit une voix bourrue. Je connaissais cette voix, c'était Caius, je me souvenais de son hostilité quand il avait dit à Aro qu'il fallait faire disparaitre Bella parce qu'elle en savait trop.

Félix s'arrêta à deux mètres de lui. Je ne pouvais pas voir son visage. "Je ne sais pas," répondit-il, c'était clair qu'il était confus.

"Que veux-tu dire par tu ne sais pas?" demanda Caius impérieusement. "Est-ce Aro qui t'envoie? Les Cullen sont-ils déjà arrivés?"

"Pas que je sache," répondit le grand vampire.

"Alors pourquoi es-tu ici?" redemanda Caius clairement irrité. Les muscles de Jasper étaient tendus sous ma main, il était prêt à agir.

Félix haussa les épaules. "Je ne sais pas, je suis venu. Inconsciemment j'ai dû penser que je pouvais aider avec la femme," sa voix était positivement lubrique alors que j'entendis le grondement léger dans la poitrine de Jasper. Je posai une main apaisante sur lui et priai pour que Rose soit en mesure de calmer en même temps Emmett et Carlisle. D'ailleurs c'était sûrement elle qui était le plus susceptible de lui tomber dessus - avant eux - sans réfléchir.

Caius sortit et ferma la porte. Je n'avais pas encore vu Esmée mais je savais qu'elle était là avec Haides le mystérieux. Comment était-il? Grand comme Félix? Ancien et expérimenté comme Caius? "Aro a dit de ne pas poser la main sur elle," rappela-t-il sa voix complètement indifférente.

"Et vous qu'en dites–vous?" demanda Félix presque joyeux. Je me sentis mal… l'avoir obligé à nous amener ici aurait pu être une grave erreur. Il avait un esprit dégoûtant et perverti.

"Je ne me soucie pas vraiment de ce que tu fais avec elle. Nous devons la garder jusqu'à ce qu'Aro ait Bella de son côté. Nul doute que nous devrons prendre son télépathe de mari avec nous. Aro veut toujours Alice bien qu'il considère tout le reste comme du superflu avec sa précieuse Isabella," cracha-il avec dégoût. Il était clair que Caius n'était toujours pas d'accord que Bella rejoigne les Volturi. "En ce qui me concerne les autres peuvent mourir… Que les vieilles amitiés soient damnées!" Les mains de Jasper se resserrèrent sur le tronc de l'arbre et je savais qu'il était près à le partager en deux. Je souhaitais avoir une vision de Carlisle. Je savais que même sans mes visions nous ne disposions plus de beaucoup de temps avant qu'il n'explose.

"Eh bien je pense que je vais rendre une visite à la belle Esmée." Félix carra les épaules, prêt à entrer dans la cabane. Je savais qu'il était temps d'agir mais avant que je puisse même commencer à bouger je vis un éclair rapide, suivi par un fracas de tonnerre. Félix et Carlisle roulèrent sur le sol, se déplaçant si vite qu'ils n'étaient rien d'autre qu'un peu de flou.

"Voilà pour une attaque sournoise," murmura Jasper. Il se tourna vers moi un éclat mortel dans les yeux. "Entre dans la cabane avec Rose, libérez Esmée et essayez de vous débrouiller avec Haides. Et s'il est trop fort pour vous, sortez de là aussi vite que possible." Il ne me laissa pas le temps de lui répondre et me donna un coup d'œil empli de tout son amour et de toute sa passion avant d'aller aider Carlisle qui était surclassé par le beaucoup plus grand et plus jeune vampire.

Emmett arriva le premier et sortit Carlisle de la trajectoire de Félix qui voulait lui porter un coup dévastateur à la tête. Emmett prit le coup dans la cuisse et grogna mais ne ralentit pas. Il tapa Félix durement à l'épaule alors qu'il tentait de se remettre debout. La forêt était secouée de bruit presque comme un orage au milieu des bois. Les arbres tremblaient et sans doute bientôt, allaient se renverser à cause des corps durs qui volaient dans la clairière.

Je vis Jasper atteindre Caius qui était sur le point de s'enfuir, il avait parcouru une vingtaine de mètres avant que Jasper le rattrape et le projette contre un arbre. Une partie de moi voulait rester pour garder les yeux sur mon amour mais je savais que j'avais un travail à faire aussi. Je passai Emmett et Félix actuellement enfermés dans une sorte de lutte féroce. Rose était juste devant moi et nous entrâmes dans la cabane ensemble.

Esmée était assise dans un canapé vert élimé, les yeux un peu sauvages, dardant de-ci de-là mais son visage était placide toutes choses considérées. Elle nous fit un sourire hésitant et ses yeux passèrent au-dessus de nous à la recherche de Carlisle. Un vampire maigre aux cheveux noirs se tenait près d'elle et nous regardait avec méfiance. Ses yeux étaient d'un rouge cramoisi profond et sa peau avait l'air encore plus pâle que la mienne. Il était maigre, beaucoup plus mince qu'Edward ou Jasper. C'était le vampire le plus indescriptible que j'avais jamais vu. Rien d'extraordinaire ne ressortait de lui, tout était mélangé. Je supposai que c'était dû à son pouvoir. Il mesurait un mètre soixante-dix-huit, pas beaucoup plus grand que Rose. Comment un vampire si inoffensif pouvait-il nous rendre si impuissants?

Il nous grogna et je ris presque à l'expression de Rose. Elle haussa les sourcils comme pour dire _"oh vraiment?!"_ mais avant qu'elle ait pu prononcer un mot Carlisle entra et nous bouscula dans sa hâte de retrouver Esmée. Il poussa Haides loin d'Esmée et l'enveloppa dans ses bras. Ils se serraient contre l'autre comme s'ils étaient un radeau pour l'autre, et je suppose que d'une certaine manière ils l'étaient. Haides se déplaça pour saisir Carlisle mais Rose et moi étions sur lui avant qu'il puisse le frapper, le jetant ensemble contre le mur de pierre de la cabane. Le rocher éclata mais le mur tint bon malgré la force que nous avions exercée.

Il se débattit mais n'était pas assez fort pour briser notre étreinte. Je me sentis presque mal qu'il soit en sous-nombre car j'avais l'impression que n'importe lequel d'entre nous aurait pu le battre. On dirait qu'il n'avait jamais combattu avant. J'échangeai un regard avec Rose qui haussa les épaules en réponse.

"Pourquoi travaillez-vous avec Aro?" demandai-je calmement, plus que curieuse de savoir ce qui avait amené ce vampire - qui s'était caché jusqu'à présent - près d'Aro.

"Il m'a promis la puissance et une compagne," siffla-t-il avec un lourd accent grec. Ce qui signifiait un autre vampire affamé de puissance, typique chez les Volturi.

"Alors vous avez enlevé une femme innocente?" demanda Rose, le visage et la voix remplis de colère et d'incrédulité.

"Elle n'est rien pour moi et j'ai été seul pendant très longtemps," répondit-il provoquant un fort grognement de Carlisle mais il n'était pas prêt à libérer Esmée pour s'occuper de cette menace. Je me sentis triste pour sa solitude mais ça ne justifiait pas ses actions.

"Et bien pour nous elle est quelque chose," l'informa Rose d'un ton dangereux et sans plus tarder elle cassa son bras gauche, qu'elle tenait, un fort bruit métallique accompagna son action. Haides laissa échapper un cri surnaturel et je le lâchai presque. Je resserrai mon emprise et Rosalie se pencha et fit craquer sa jambe gauche aussi. Un autre cri résonna. "Carlisle allume un feu," ordonna Rose. Elle arracha une autre jambe avec un bruit aigu et son torse glissa sur le sol bien que je le tienne toujours par son bras droit, la seule chose qui le retenait.

Rose mit son pied sur sa poitrine, le clouant au mur et me regarda. "Bien? Je resserrai mon emprise sur son bras et tirai de toutes mes forces. Il s'arracha avec une détonation et un cri de douleur. "Finis-le," me dit Rose en s'éloignant pour aider Carlisle avec le feu.

Je regardai dans les yeux rouges du vampire face à moi et je ressentis un pincement de tristesse de devoir mettre fin à sa vie mais je savais que ça devait être fait. Il nous avait rendus inutiles. Il resterait une menace tant qu'il serait vivant. Je mis mes mains de chaque côté de sa tête essayant d'ignorer ses membres crispés à mes pieds. Il fit un dernier grognement quand je tournai sa tête, la détachant de son corps avec un déchirement final. Cette fois il était heureusement silencieux.

"Oublie la cheminée nous avons besoin d'un feu plus gros de toute façon. Incendions la cabane," déclara Rose en cassant des chaises en bois tandis qu'Esmée et Carlisle défaisaient les coussins du canapé. Elle tira un briquet de sa poche de pantalon et alluma un coussin. "Sors d'ici avec Esmée," dit-elle à Carlisle. Ils s'éloignèrent pendant que Rose et moi rassemblions les morceaux de Haides et les jetions sur le canapé qui brûlait lentement. Son pantalon noir et sa chemise rouge prirent immédiatement, engloutissant le canapé et ses restes dans les flammes. A l'instant où tout son corps commença à brûler j'eus une vision d'Emmett et de Félix. Un match même. Mon Jasper et Caius se narguaient rendant coup après coup sans que l'un prenne dessus.

"Ils ont besoin de nous," dis-je à Rose prenant une seconde pour me réjouir que mon don soit revenu et nous courûmes nous joindre à nos maris dans leur propre bagarre. Je n'en voudrai plus jamais à mes visions, bonnes ou mauvaises, au moins je les avais.

Je tombais sur Jasper à l'endroit même où il avait intercepté Caius. Carlisle et Esmée étaient à proximité et l'action semblait s'être arrêtée un instant quand Carlisle s'adressa à Caius.

"Pourquoi ne laissez-vous pas ma famille tranquille?" demanda-t-il juste comme s'il allait déchirer lui-même Caius. S'il n'avait pas eu à lâcher la main d'Esmée pour le faire, je pensais qu'il le ferait.

"Votre famille ne m'intéresse pas," répondit Caius d'une voix ennuyée. "C'est mon frère qui a une obsession contre nature avec vous les Cullen. Je préfèrerai simplement débarrasser notre monde de vous tous et oublier que vous avez jamais existé." Je ris presque du choix de ses mots. Si Bella réussissait, la dernière partie de son souhait serait exaucée.

"Nous n'avons rien fait contre vous, pourquoi voudriez-vous que nous n'existions pas?" La voix de Carlisle était pleine de colère.

"Vous êtes une aberration," dit Caius avec dégoût. "La façon dont vous vivez, rejetant qui et ce que nous sommes, c'est une honte! Je n'ai pas de respect pour les gens comme vous." La façon dont il dit le mot 'gens' nous faisait ressembler à de la vermine. "Je vais me réjouir de tous vous détruire une fois que Bella sera entrée dans la bergerie d'Aro".

Jasper ricana. "Même s'il réussit, ce qui est très peu probable, Bella ne voudra jamais vous rejoindre si nous sommes tués."

"Peut-être. Chelsea n'a jamais essayé ses ruses sur Bella avant. Si elle les lie tous les deux à nous, Bella n'en aura plus rien à faire de vous." Il ne pouvait vraiment pas concevoir le fait que nous soyions une famille unie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi cela me surprenait cependant, les Volturi étaient fidèles l'un à l'autre, mais l'amour n'était certainement pas ce qui les gardait ensemble. Si la soif de pouvoir, l'orgueil... était des émotions qu'ils pourraient reconnaître, ils ne seraient jamais capables de comprendre l'attachement que nous partagions.

Je jetai un regard en arrière et vis Rose et Emmett qui s'occupaient d'un Félix titubant. Rosalie frappait le bas de son corps et Emmett matraquait son torse. Des craquements répétés résonnaient dans la forêt. C'est une bonne chose que personne ne vive ici parce que le bruit était assourdissant.

"Clairement vous ne comprenez pas ce que c'est que de faire partie d'une famille," lui dit Carlisle.

"Nous ne tournons jamais le dos à l'autre. Voilà pourquoi Aro est venu pour l'un de nous, il savait que nous viendrons tous."

Caius ricana avec dérision. "Vous êtes faibles, voilà pourquoi Aro savait que vous viendriez. Vous auriez mieux fait de rester à la maison, où nous aurions probablement envoyé toute la garde après vous. Mais tu es sentimental et prévisible, et vous êtes tous venus, tout comme nous l'avions prévu. Tu es pathétique. Ma famille est bien plus puissante que la tienne."

"La famille ne se construit pas sur le pouvoir et l'intimidation, Caius. Elle se construit sur l'amour." Carlisle regarda Esmée et tout son visage s'éclaira.

"Tu pourras te souvenir de cela quand tes membres seront jetés au feu," ricana Caius.

"Les seuls membres qui ont été jetés dans le feu sont ceux du plus récent jouet d'Aro. Et tu vas le rejoindre de suite," dit Jasper, sa voix à peine plus audible qu'un murmure mais pleine de menace.

"Jasper," la voix de Carlisle était hésitante.

Les yeux noirs charbon de Jasper se posèrent sur lui. "Non, Carlisle. On ne va pas l'épargner et donner encore plus de travail à Bella. Toi tu as entendu ses paroles venimeuses mais moi je peux les sentir. Il est pourri jusqu'à la moelle et je ne vais pas le laisser vivre."

Un frisson me parcourut en entendant la rage à peine contenue dans sa voix. Il était intimidant, effrayant et incroyablement sexy, tout en même temps. J'avais vu ce côté de lui quand il avait combattu contre les nouveau-nés et quand nous avions détruit James. Les deux fois, dès que l'occasion s'était présentée et que nous étions seuls, je l'avais attaqué avec passion. J'aimais tous les côtés de mon Jasper, même les plus violents et effrayants.

Carlisle regarda entre Jasper et Caius, alors que les deux vampires se jaugeaient. Je savais que Jasper n'avait pas besoin de notre aide. Caius était ancien mais il n'était plus entrainé quand il s'agissait de se battre. Il avait l'habitude de rester assis sur son trône et d'ordonner aux autres de détruire, il ne tuait pas lui-même. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Esmée leva la main.

"Carlisle, Jasper a raison." Elle frissonna et Carlisle enroula ses bras autour de sa taille. "Je suis restée avec lui seulement quelques heures et il a été vraiment horrible avec moi. Les choses qu'il a dites sur moi, sur notre famille…" Elle s'arrêta et secoua la tête. "Il est ignoble."

"Est-ce qu'il t'a touchée?" demanda Jasper, sa voix encore plus menaçante qu'avant.

"Non!" dit-elle. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement à ses mots, remerciant Dieu qu'elle n'ait pas été blessée physiquement. "Mais il aimait me tourmenter avec la menace de le faire," poursuit-elle. Je sentis la rage bouillir en moi, la mienne et celle de Jasper.

"Tu vois?" dit Jasper à Carlisle.

Carlisle regarda sa femme et hocha la tête à contrecœur. "Oui." Il se tourna et s'éloigna, son bras enroulé serré autour de la taille d'Esmée.

"Pathétique," siffla Caius. "Toujours le pacificateur. Est-ce qu'il va laisser ses enfants mener ses batailles pour lui? " Les muscles du dos de Carlisle se tendirent et je pensai pendant une seconde qu'il allait attaquer Caius lui-même. Esmée toucha sa joue et il se détendit à nouveau pendant qu'ils continuaient.

"Nous serons en bas de la colline," murmura Carlisle. Je savais qu'ils voulaient être seuls pendant quelques minutes et juste s'apaiser dans leurs retrouvailles. Ils avaient besoin de se toucher et je pouvais voir que ce peu de temps passé seuls leur ferait du bien.

" Je suppose que ça sera deux contre un, n'est-ce pas ? Ça va, je peux supporter d'être en infériorité numérique." Je ris à la suffisance de Caius. Je pouvais voir que je serai inutile pour ce combat mais je n'avais pas l'intention de ruiner l'amusement de Jasper.

"Pourquoi êtes-vous si confiant?" demandai-je, curieuse de l'attitude de Caius.

"C'est seulement une question de temps avant que la garde arrive. Je suis sûr qu'Aro les a envoyés dès qu'il a su que vous étiez en ville. "Un sourire malicieux traversa le visage de Jasper.

"Etes-vous sûr? Devons-nous nous asseoir et les attendre?" Je savais que Jasper était amusé mais je secouais légèrement ma tête. Je voulais revenir vers Edward et Bella. Jusqu'à présent, je pouvais voir qu'ils allaient bien mais je ne pouvais pas voir grand-chose parce que tout se passait mentalement. Les ordres de Bella, la télépathie d'Edward, les pensées d'Aro, rien n'était clair pour moi. Je pouvais voir qu'aucun garde n'avait quitté le château.

"Non, je ne veux pas attendre," décida Jasper et il se jeta sur Caius.

Leurs mains et leurs pieds tournoyèrent en une danse mortelle. Je reculai parce que je pouvais voir qu'ils auraient besoin d'espace. De plus, de cette façon je pouvais aussi voir Rosalie et Emmett. Je savais Emmett n'était pas trop content du fait d'avoir besoin d'aide mais Félix était légèrement plus grand que lui et il était clair qu'il savait se battre.

Rosalie sauta et son pied atterrit dans l'estomac de Félix, l'envoyant dans un arbre qu'il brisa dans un fracas impressionnant. Il se redressa et fonça vers elle mais Emmett attrapa son bras droit alors qu'il traversait les airs et le plaqua au sol. Il mit son pied sur Félix pour le tenir au sol et en même temps lui arracha le bras. Felix hurla de douleur mais roula plus loin et se remit debout. Emmett jeta son bras dans ma direction. "Peux-tu jeter ça dans le feu?" Félix hurla d'indignation et essaya de courir vers moi mais Rose donna un coup derrière ses genoux et il tomba.

"Voilà ce que tu récoltes pour avoir des fantasmes sexuels sur ma sœur et moi", siffla-t-elle, lui donnant des coups de pied en continu alors qu'Emmett regardait fièrement. Je savais que si nous avions le temps ces deux-là se jetteraient l'un sur l'autre. Rose et Emmett aimaient dépenser leur énergie dans la lutte, tout autant que Jasper et moi.

Je retournai dans la cabane et jetai le bras de Félix dans le feu, qui s'était répandu rapidement. Le mobilier était couvert de flammes et la chaleur aurait été trop intense pour un être humain. C'était agréable sur ma peau, aussi longtemps que je ne laisserai pas les flammes me toucher. Je me hâtai de retourner à mon point d'observation.

Jasper et Caius jonglaient avec l'autre, donnant des coups puis reculant pour observer l'autre, prévoyant ses prochains mouvements. Je savais que nous ne disposions pas de beaucoup de temps et je devais me battre contre l'envie de leur dire de se dépêcher. Bella et Edward allaient bien pour le moment mais tout pouvait changer en un clin d'œil. Je sentais monter de plus en plus en moi l'urgence de les rejoindre.

Caius se jeta sur Jasper, qui l'évita gracieusement. Il était magnifique à regarder, se déplaçant comme une vipère, frappant et reculant stratégiquement. Je n'étais pas vraiment en mesure de l'apprécier pendant le combat avec les nouveau-nés, j'avais été occupée par mes propres combats. Ici et maintenant, je pouvais observer sa beauté mortelle dans la bataille, purement en contrôle. Un guerrier intérieur et à l'extérieur, se battant pour moi, notre famille et notre liberté. Je n'avais jamais voulu plus. Et maintenant, j'étais comme Emmett et Rosalie, qui se regardaient aussi avidement que je regardais Jasper. Nous étions un groupe tordu, voilà qui était sûr. Je ris doucement, me souvenant de l'expression sur le visage de Bella quand Edward avait combattu Victoria, elle était faite pour être de notre famille.

Félix ne laissa pas son manque d'un bras le contrarier, il balança son autre bras, donnant des coups de pied à Emmett avec une force mortelle. Ce dernier esquiva la plupart des coups, cependant ceux qu'il reçut ne le ralentirent pas le moins du monde. Rosalie plongea sous le bras oscillant de Félix, tendit la main et le saisit par-dessus sa tête. D'un coup sec elle détacha son bras avec un autre bruit de tonnerre et un cri de douleur. Rose me sourit et jeta le bras vers moi. Je me sentais un peu à l'écart, je mettais juste les membres dans le feu mais ils avaient tout sous contrôle et après tout c'était moi seule qui en avait fini avec Haides.

Je tenais le bras cette fois, attendant d'avoir d'autres morceaux. C'était plutôt macabre, tenir un bras démembré et frétillant mais il n'était pas sanglant ou quoi que ce soit, le venin était clair. Emmett frappa Félix avec un coup de poing bien placé sur le buste et il tomba au sol. Rose et Emmett se mirent au travail, saisissant chacun une jambe et les enlevant en même temps, comme une sorte de ballet macabre coordonné. Félix laissa échapper un rugissement qui secoua les arbres à proximité mais c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Emmett s'inclina vers Rose et elle rit à sa galanterie quand elle prit position près de la tête de Félix. Elle l'agrippa fermement et grimaça en le décapitant.

Rosalie et Emmett ramassèrent précipitamment les restes de Félix et les jetèrent dans la cabane. Je suivis rapidement derrière avec le bras que je tenais toujours. Le tout rejoignant le feu et nous partîmes regarder Jasper en terminer avec Caius. Je savais qu'il aurait pu le faire il y a quelque temps mais il voulait prolonger la bataille. Espérons que ce serait sa dernière, notre dernière bataille. Je pense que nous avions tous assez enduré et eu peur pour le reste de nos vies.

Jasper agita ses sourcils et me lança un sourire. "Fini?" demanda-t-il, il n'avait pas prêté attention aux événements autour de lui.

"Ouais, ma fille à diviser Félix. J'ai tout juste eu quelque chose à faire," dit Emmett fièrement, enroulant un bras autour de Rose. "Est-ce que tu arrêtes de t'amuser et en finis ou as-tu besoin d'aide?"

Jasper grogna recevant un coup de Caius dans la mâchoire. "Je voulais juste attendre pour que tu puisses voir comment on fait vraiment," informa-t-il Emmett, qui laissa échapper un rire rauque.

"Eh bien, je suis ici, mon frère. Montre-moi."

Jasper sourit à nouveau puis déclencha une rafale de coups de pied sur Caius, le tout très rapidement, même pour nos yeux. Le bruit de tonnerre retentit à mes oreilles à chaque coup porté. Le vampire plus âgé recula à chaque coup. Il ne pouvait même pas riposter, les coups venaient l'un après l'autre.

"Il ressemble à Bruce Lee," dit Emmett joyeusement. La comparaison n'était pas si loin de la vérité. Les coups de pied et coups de Jasper étaient presque comme une chorégraphie faite à Hollywood. Le corps fragile de Caius, ancien et si rarement touché, ne pouvait pas tenir sous la pression et il tomba à genoux. Jasper l'envoya par terre avec un coup de botte à la poitrine.

"Prenez un membre chacun," nous dit-il. "Nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre." Nous prîmes nos positions, Jasper le bras droit, Emmett la jambe droite, Rose la jambe gauche et moi le bras gauche.

"Attendez," haleta Caius, sa voix semblant peinée. "Je vais vous donner tout ce que vous voulez si vous m'épargnez. "

"Vous n'avez pas le pouvoir de nous donner ce que nous voulons," lui dit Jasper.

"Je peux tout vous accorder. J'ai le monde à ma disposition. Demandez et c'est à vous."

"Nous voulons être laissés en paix et aussi longtemps que vous et votre frère serez en vie et au pouvoir, ça ne se produira pas," lui dit Jasper." Vous continuerez à nous pourchasser, à n'importe quel moment. Ce n'est pas une possibilité que je suis prêt à envisager." Sur ces mots, il tira et Caius hurla quand son bras droit se détacha de son corps. Emmett, Rose et moi, tirâmes tous simultanément et détachâmes le reste de ses membres de son corps. Jasper saisit son cou, tordit et détacha la tête sans effort. Nous portâmes les restes de Caius au feu pour qu'il finisse en fumée tout comme Félix et Haides.

"Alice, comment vont-ils?" demanda Jasper une fois sorti de la cabane en feu.

"Très bien, jusque là. Je veux vraiment les rejoindre rapidement," lui dis-je avec anxiété. J'étais heureuse qu'il n'ait pas joué avec Caius plus longtemps.

Nous courûmes en bas de la colline, où nous retrouvâmes Carlisle et Esmée se tenant l'un l'autre, inconscients de la scène macabre qui avait eu lieu juste au-dessus. Cette vision amena un sourire sur mon visage. C'était bon de voir quelque chose de beau après avoir participé à la mort et à la destruction. Ça en valait la peine, cependant. C'est pour cela que nous nous battions.

"Tout va bien?" demanda Carlisle mais il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de le demander car nous étions tous les quatre debout, sains et saufs à côté de lui.

"Oui, il faut que nous retournions à Volterra maintenant," dit Jasper, le visage grave et les yeux un peu anxieux, mais tout ce que je sentais en lui était la confiance.

"Allons-y," dit Carlisle, en prenant la main d'Esmée et se mettant à courir, vers là d'où nous étions venus. Même si je savais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas encore m'entendre, j'envoyai une pensée silencieuse vers Edward et Bella. _Nous arrivons bientôt. Il suffit de tenir un peu plus longtemps. Tout ira bien, je peux le voir._

* * *

 _ **Voilà Esmée a rejoint sa famille**_

 _ **Nous retrouverons Edward et Bella la prochaine fois…**_

 _ **A demain**_

 _ **;)**_


	45. Chapter 45

.

Chapitre 45

 _ **Bella**_

Nous nous laissâmes tomber dans le tunnel souterrain menant dans l'enceinte des Volturi. Malgré ma transformation je me souvenais trop vivement de la dernière fois que j'y avais été. Ce souvenir ne serait jamais brumeux, m'agrippant à Edward de toutes mes forces et fermant les yeux aux ténèbres oppressantes, marchant pour affronter notre fin possible aux mains des Volturi.

Nous étions de nouveau ici mais les choses étaient bien différentes.

Je pouvais voir maintenant, non pas que les murs de pierre humide et grise soient une belle vue mais l'obscurité ne me faisait plus peur et ne me paralysait plus. Et bien que si j'échouais nous serions confrontés très certainement à la fin de notre existence, je ne me sentais pas nerveuse. Edward était à mes côtés, me tenant la main et nous ferions face ensemble à tout ce que nous rencontrerions. Je ne doutais plus de ses sentiments pour moi à présent et cela faisait toute la différence.

Cette fois-ci nos progrès dans le tunnel ne furent pas ralentis à cause de mon humanité et il n'y avait plus Félix derrière moi, irrité de mon incapacité à me déplacer plus vite. Nous arrivâmes rapidement et plongeâmes dans une petite porte à droite de la grille rouillée. Heureusement elle n'était pas verrouillée bien que cela n'aurait pas été un problème pour nous mais pourquoi annoncer notre présence avant d'être prêts?

Nous entrâmes dans la salle en pierre lumineuse et rencontrâmes la porte de bois épais, ouverte cette fois-ci. Edward passa d'abord, toujours pour me protéger. Le couloir blanc était exactement comme je m'en souvenais, chaleureux et presque accueillant, pas que je veuille me sentir à l'aise ici. Nous nous déplaçâmes rapidement dans le long couloir aboutissant à l'ascenseur. Edward appuya sur le bouton et les portes s'ouvrirent immédiatement. Cette expédition, nous deux seulement, était beaucoup plus facile que celle, effrayante, que nous avions faite avec Jane, Félix et Démétri la dernière fois que nous étions ici.

"Tu es prête?" demanda Edward en appuyant sur le bouton pour l'étage supérieur.

"Comme je ne le serai jamais," lui dis-je.

"Quand tu auras besoin de voir mes pensées serre ma main. Je ferai de même quand j'entendrai une pensée qui t'obligera à agir. Je hocherai la tête vers celui dont il faudra que tu t'occupes. Si c'est Jane cela signifie qu'elle utilisera son pouvoir sur moi ou tentera de l'utiliser sur toi. Et pareil pour Alec. Et si c'est Aro je devrais te le dire. Je peux te garantir qu'il va essayer de me toucher assez rapidement, de sorte que tu devras retirer cette idée de sa tête quand nous entrerons dans la pièce."

"D'accord. " Il y avait tellement de choses que nous ne savions pas et que nous ne serions pas en mesure de prévoir avant qu'elles ne se produisent. Nous ne voulions pas dévoiler nos pouvoirs trop tôt car nous nous retrouverions sans défense si j'étais incapable de me relier à lui et continuer à tenir le reste des Volturi à l'écart. Cela devrait pouvoir attendre que notre famille nous rejoigne - si possible.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent dans la même zone de réception dont je me souvenais. Les murs lambrissés, le tapis vert épais et les peintures brillantes étaient exactement comme elles étaient il y avait près d'un an. Ça ressemblait toujours pour moi à une maison funéraire, le parfum floral écœurant encore plus puissant avec mon odorat plus aiguisé. Là, au grand bureau en acajou dans le centre de la pièce, Gianna était assise, toujours humaine et espérait évidemment encore rejoindre les Volturi. Ses yeux verts s'ouvrirent de surprise quand elle nous aperçut sortant de l'ascenseur.

"Gianna," dit poliment Edward. "Je crois qu'Aro nous attend. Pourriez-vous lui dire que Bella et moi sommes ici?"

"Bien sûr," dit-elle, imperturbable, malgré sa réaction initiale. Elle prit le téléphone, tapa un numéro et dit à celui qui répondait que nous étions là.

"Tous?" demanda la voix à l'autre bout du téléphone.

"Seulement Bella et Edward," répondit-elle.

Il y eut une longue pause puis, "Envoyez-les!"

Elle raccrocha. "Vous souvenez-vous comment y aller? Au même endroit que la dernière fois."

Edward sourit. "Je pense que je peux arriver à le trouver." Il y avait un soupçon d'autosatisfaction dans son ton qui me fit presque sourire. Nous marchâmes dans le couloir orné et entrâmes par une autre porte en bois clair qui nous envoya de nouveau dans les tunnels de pierre sombre. C'était beaucoup plus court et nous entrâmes dans la pièce où nous avions presque trouvé la mort l'année dernière. Les trônes massifs formaient toujours un cercle au centre de la pièce lumineuse. Contrairement à la dernière fois il faisait sombre à l'extérieur, les lampes étaient allumées, dégageant une faible clarté.

"On dirait que tout le clan est ici," murmura Edward doucement. Effectivement tout le monde y était à l'exception de Caius et de Félix, bien sûr. Aro était assis au centre, face à nous. Ses longs cheveux noirs se confondaient avec son manteau noir et un grand sourire tendu apparut sur son visage quand il nous vit approcher.

"Edward! Isabella! Combien c'est agréable de vous voir de nouveau. S'il vous plait, venez plus près. Il n'y a que des amis ici." Edward fit une petite grimace en guise de sourire et serra ma main. Oh oui! Je regardai vers ce vieux visage souriant et plâtrai un sourire sur le mien. _Vous ne voulez pas toucher Edward, vous trouverez tout ce qu'il vous faut savoir simplement en parlant avec nous._ Son visage redevint lisse pendant que nous approchions à moins de cinq mètres de lui.

Je me souvins des instructions de Jasper. _Trouve où se situe le centre de leur pouvoir aussitôt que tu arrives dans la pièce ainsi tu seras prête à l'instant où tu en auras besoin._ Celui deJane était dans le quadrant inférieur droit. Celui d'Alec était à gauche presque comme en miroir de l'autre. Celui de Renata était au centre - pas que je pense devoir l'utiliser. Celui de Marcus qui était assis à gauche d'Aro, était dans le quadrant avant droit et celui de Chelsea était au centre derrière. Celui de Démétri était directement au-dessus de son oreille droite et celui d'Aro à l'avant, juste derrière le front. Je pouvais le sentir pulser en moi.

"Je dois dire que je suis agréablement surpris par votre hâte à arriver! Mais dites-moi où est le reste de votre famille?"

Je ne savais pas comment répondre à cette question, sûrement qu'il ne me croirait pas si je lui disais qu'ils étaient restés là-bas. Avant que je sache quoi dire, Edward répondit pour moi. "Ils cherchent Esmée."

Aro rit de joie. "Comment peuvent-ils même penser la trouver? Vous avez sûrement compris que j'ai fait une nouvelle acquisition, une de celle qui rend les pouvoirs inutiles. Chère Alice qui est à présent incapable d'utiliser son don incroyable, j'en ai bien peur! Votre pauvre famille va battre la campagne italienne pendant des heures." Il semblait se délecter de cette nouvelle. Je le fixai et voulais lui faire savoir qu'ils étaient déjà probablement avec elle mais ce ne serait guère répondre à nos besoins. Maintenant ce qu'il fallait c'était le distraire.

"Je suppose que quand ils trouveront une tache aveugle, ils sauront," répondit aigrement Edward. Je fis courir le pouce le long de sa main en un geste apaisant. Ses muscles étaient tendus et je savais qu'il voulait attaquer Aro pour nous avoir enlevé Esmée.

Aro pencha la tête et se mit à rire. "Vraiment très intelligent. Alors peut-être auront-ils du succès plus tard. Pourtant ça va prendre des heures. Et vous êtes ici tous seuls. Courage ou stupidité?" Il nous regarda un instant. "Peut-être les deux."

"Vous me vouliez ici, j'y suis. Naturellement Edward est venu, il n'allait pas me laisser seule," lui dis-je.

"Non il ne ferait certainement pas ça, pas vrai? Il ne serait plus l'Edward protecteur qui se sacrifie. Et bien sûr c'est grâce à ma bienveillance qu'il peut être ici à tes côtés. Ne pourriez-vous pas dire cela?" Les yeux rouges sang d'Aro étincelèrent.

La main d'Edward serra la mienne et j'étais certaine qu'il était en colère, ce n'était pas pour m'avertir que je devrais exercer un contrôle. "Je serai toujours reconnaissante que vous ayez refusé de mettre fin à sa vie," répondis-je, en gardant toujours la même voix. Ce n'était rien de plus que la vérité pure après tout.

Il sourit et croisa ses mains sur ses genoux. Renata se déplaçait nerveusement derrière lui, prêt à le protéger en cas de besoin. "Tu dis que tu es reconnaissante et pourtant tu ne trouves pas bon de m'informer quand ton pouvoir se manifeste. Bien que tu saches que c'est d'un grand intérêt pour moi." Son ton avait changé à présent et il démentait le sourire qui s'affichait sur son visage.

"Nous avons essayé de vous contacter à plusieurs reprises récemment. Vous avez évité nos appels," lui rappela Edward.

Aro leva un sourcil. "Oui mais vous avez attendu jusqu'à ce que je sois informé du talent précieux d'Isabella. Alice doit avoir vu un peu de la rencontre fortuite de Démétri avec votre cousine. Quelle fille délicieuse, cette Tanya! Je dois vraiment lui envoyer un cadeau de remerciement." Edward grogna bas à la mention et au rôle de Tanya dans cette situation. "On m'a dit que c'est une très belle fille même en dépit de la défiguration que tu lui as infligée, Isabella," continua Aro ignorant allégrement la réaction d'Edward.

"Je ne l'ai pas défigurée, je…"

Aro se pencha en avant me regardant avec un intérêt non dissimulé. "Tu quoi?"

Je regardai Edward me demandant combien je devais révéler. Il hocha la tête m'incitant à continuer. "Elle m'a mise en colère et j'ai toujours détesté ses parfaits cheveux de blonde. J'allais les couper moi-même mais d'abord je lui ai demandé de le faire elle-même. Je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé qu'elle le ferait mais elle l'a fait," expliquai-je à Aro, en le regardant anxieusement.

"La colère est une émotion très puissante, Isabella. Je suis sûr que tu t'en rends compte à présent – si tu ne l'as déjà fait." J'hochai la tête. "Démétri, tu aurais vraiment dû ramener cette fille avec toi. Ça aurait été… amusant de les voir ensemble, ne pensez-vous pas?"

Démétri se rapprocha du côté droit d'Aro. "Je suis désolé de vous avoir privé du plaisir de sa compagnie, maître. J'étais distrait par votre autre mission."

Aro agita une main. "Oui, oui, rien à vous reprocher mon garçon. C'est votre mission réussie qui nous a amenés là où nous en sommes actuellement." Il se retourna vers moi. "Alors Isabella as-tu toujours besoin d'être en colère pour que ton pouvoir se manifeste?" Edward me serra la main. _Mens._ Je n'étais pas ouvert à lui en ce moment mais je savais exactement ce qu'il voulait que je fasse de toute façon.

"Les seules fois où ça s'est produit c'était lorsque j'étais en colère," dis-je à Aro, faisant de mon mieux pour garder mon visage et ma voix impassibles.

Il plissa les yeux. "Je vois. Et c'est arrivé quand les autres fois?"

J'y avais déjà réfléchi. Alors je lui racontais mes deux autres explosions de colère. " Une fois mon frère Emmett m'a énervée et je lui ai fait avaler une clé." Aro laissa échapper un rire surpris. "Et ensuite Rosalie et moi avons eu une dispute et elle allait partir alors je lui ai dit de s'asseoir et de se taire. Vous ne connaissez pas bien Rose mais croyez-moi quand je dis qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais fait sans mon pouvoir."

"Si, je peux l'imaginer, votre sœur est très… impressionnante." Edward secoua la tête et je fus soulagée de n'être pas au courant des pensées d'Aro à ce moment-là. Nous étions tous les deux chanceux que Rose ne soit pas là pour répondre. "Ainsi dans le mois où tu as attaqué Tanya ton pouvoir ne s'est manifesté que deux fois? Tu ne te mets pas en colère très souvent."

"Je suis bien avec mon mari et ma famille. Nous nous entendons bien et ne nous disputons pas souvent."

"Votre famille doit être plus paisible que la mienne. Il y a toujours des querelles ici. Certains de mes enfants ont un tempérament vif." Il envoya un sourire indulgent vers Jane et je réprimai un frisson sachant ce que son tempérament pouvait faire. "Je suppose qu'il t'en faut beaucoup pour déclencher le tien, Isabella."

Edward me serra la min avec plus de pression cette fois et inclina la tête vers Jane. Aro considérait sa fille avec un sourire bienveillant. "Jane, ma chère, pourquoi ne voyons-nous pas si nous pouvons faire quelque chose pour déclencher le mauvais caractère d'Isabella? C'est vraiment vital que je la vois en action pour savoir quel genre de travail nous aurons à faire."

Le visage de Jane s'illumina comme si on lui avait fait le plus beau cadeau du monde. Elle se tourna vers Edward et lui fit un sourire sournois. Je n'étais pas sur le point de la laisser nuire à nouveau. Il semblait que gagner du temps se terminait abruptement. Je puisai dans son pouvoir, c'était comme une obscurité tourbillonnant dans sa tête. _Utilise-le sur Aro._ Je pensais les mots et poussais son pouvoir sur le vampire aux cheveux noirs qu'elle vénérait.

Le visage d'Aro se tordit de douleur et il laissa échapper un cri assourdissant en tombant de sa chaise. Renata et Démétri l'attrapèrent quand il tomba, hurlant, ressemblant à un animal blessé. Marcus regardait impassiblement comme si ce genre de choses se produisait tous les jours.

"Jane!" cria Alec en secouant sa jumelle, essayant de faire cesser son agression contre leur chef bien-aimé. Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire, j'étais fermement en contrôle et je n'étais pas prête à le libérer encore. Aro avait causé de la douleur à d'innombrables autres vampires au fil du temps, sans mentionner mon Edward et Esmée. Il méritait cela.

Edward me serra la main alors que Démétri pivota pour me regarder. "C'est toi non? Arrête immédiatement ou je vais tuer ton mari." Comme s'il le ferait. Il fit un pas vers Edward. _Ne bouge plus._ Il se figea, l'hostilité continuait à rouler sur lui en vagues mais il était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. _Tout le monde reste où il est._ Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'un des autres essaie aussi, mieux valait les arrêter avant.

Je relâchai Jane et Aro arrêta de crier. _Levez-vous et asseyez-vous – dans votre fauteuil_. Il fit comme demandé en me regardant. Je ne pouvais pas déchiffrer l'expression de son visage. "Il semblerait que tu sois un peu plus avancée que j'ai été amené à le croire, Isabella." Sa voix était douce mais avant une légère note de menace alors qu'il essayait de remettre en place ses cheveux ébouriffés.

"Vous vouliez me mettre en colère…" soulignai-je.

"Donc je l'ai fait," murmura-t-il en me regardant attentivement avec ses yeux rouges. "Cependant je ne pense pas que ce soit tout. Pas besoin d'être en colère pour utiliser ton pouvoir désormais." Je haussai les épaules, mensonge par omission mais je n'étais certainement pas prête à lui révéler tous mes secrets. "Tu es contre nous tous, pas vrai? Sinon je ne peux imaginer pourquoi mes vampires ne se sont pas saisis de vous quand ils ont réalisé que c'était toi qui avait fait que Jane s'attaque à moi."

Jane laissa échapper un sanglot. "Maître je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas. Cette fille est odieuse c'est elle qui l'a fait!" Elle me lança un regard noir et essaya d'utiliser son pouvoir sur moi. Essayé et échoué tout comme elle l'avait fait quand j'étais humaine.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que ce n'est pas toi." Aro garda ses yeux sur moi en parlant à Jane. Elle siffla d'indignation de ne pas vraiment avoir son attention.

Edward me serra la main à nouveau. "Jane," dit-il. N'apprendrait-elle donc jamais? Bien alors. Je puisai dans son pouvoir pour faire quelque chose que je n'avais fait avec Jasper qu'à quelques occasions au cours de ma formation. Je mis en place un mur comme je le faisais en moi sans vraiment le savoir. Je ne pouvais même pas commencer à le décrire quand Jasper m'avait demandé de le faire, simplement le comparer à un piège d'acier autour de mon pouvoir. Bien sûr j'avais baissé le mur juste après avoir essayé et échoué à utiliser son don. Je n'avais pas l'intention de le faire avec Jane.

Edward grimaça instinctivement en rassemblant ses pensées, elle essayait sans doute de diriger son pouvoir sur lui, rien ne se passa et il se redressa et me sourit. "Merci amour."

"De rien," lui dis-je avec un rire soulagé. Je n'avais pas été sûre de rien.

Jane commença à crier à pleins poumons. "Qu'est-ce que tu me fais? Rends-le-moi!"

"Non," dis-je avec un sourire espiègle, heureuse de pouvoir enfin faire quelque chose au sujet de son sadisme. Elle ne blesserait plus jamais personne à nouveau, vampire ou humain, avec son pouvoir.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?" exigea Aro. Il n'y avait pas de colère dans sa voix, seuls de l'intérêt et de l'urgence.

"Je lui ai retiré son pouvoir," l'informai-je allègrement comme si c'était quelque chose que je faisais tous les jours.

"Comment?" demanda-t-il avec anxiété se penchant en avant sur son siège. _Restez là!_ Lui rappelai-je. Il ne bougea pas plus.

"Je ne sais pas si je peux l'expliquer, ça ressemble à un genre de court-circuit."

"Non! Rends-moi-le! Je vais te tuer," hurla-t-elle.

"Jane, calme-toi," l'avertit Aro. "Tu as attaqué son mari qu'est-ce que tu t'attendais qu'elle fasse? Tu participes à quelque chose d'extrêmement fascinant ici. Tu as besoin d'un moment pour réfléchir et apprécier le fait que tu vois quelque chose d'historique. Jamais auparavant un tel pouvoir n'a existé. Et peut-être qu'il n'existera jamais plus après. Et non seulement tu en es le témoin mais tu vis l'expérience! Quel régal!" rigola-t-il.

Il y avait sérieusement quelque chose de tordu en lui, prendre du plaisir à ce que j'enlève la capacité de son jouet préféré. Cela montrait bien quel genre de personne était Aro. Il ne se souciait pas de Jane, il ne se souciait que de ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour lui.

Alec tenta de rassurer sa jumelle mais elle le coupa avant qu'il prononce un mot. "Elle m'a brisée. Je la déteste. Arrête-la Alec!" Il me regarda et je m'apprêtai à lui faire subir le même sort.

"Assez Jane, ce n'est pas toi qui commande ici. Alec ne prends pas cette peine. Il est clair qu'Isabella va simplement t'arrêter avant même que tu commences. Faisons en sorte que cette discussion reste paisible." J'aurai pu en rire. Maintenant Aro voulait la paix.

"Isabella peut-être pourrions-nous parler d'une solution à notre situation. Il n'y a pas besoin de violence ici." Bien sûr il n'y avait plus besoin de violence puisqu'il ne pouvait plus nous en infliger.

"Et que proposez-vous exactement, Aro?" demanda Edward de l'amusement dans son ton.

"Eh bien mon cher, évidemment nous vous rendrons votre mère immédiatement si ta belle femme est assez aimable pour libérer un de mes hommes pour aller la récupérer. Pendant que j'aimerai vous réitérer mon invitation mais vous aller refuser encore une fois?" Edward et moi acquiescèrent. "Alors bien, j'ai perdu. Nous nous séparerons je l'espère toujours amis," nous dit-il rayonnant, plein d'humour et de bonne volonté.

Edward se mit à rire. "Donc vous dites que si Bella libère un de vos hommes, il ira chercher Esmée et la ramènera ici saine et sauve?"

"Eh bien, bien sûr Edward!"

"Eh bien sûr… l'homme ramènerait aussi celui qui rendrait ma femme impuissante, nous soumettant et nous forçant à nous joindre à vous?"

"Une telle pensée ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit." Cette idée semblait l'offenser.

Edward sourit. "Ah oui? Je l'avoue, vous y avez pensé rapidement mais je l'ai capté, Aro."

"Ton don est une nuisance. Pourquoi ne pas seulement vous joindre à nous? Nous serions une grande famille heureuse." Aro me sourit essayant de paraitre génial mais ça ne fonctionnait plus avec moi.

"Nous avons déjà une famille géniale, merci."

"Mais ne voyez-vous pas?" demanda Aro, une lueur dans ses yeux rubis. "Tu ne peux pas voir ce que nous pourrions faire? Nous pourrions commander tous les vampires, tous les humains. Personne n'oserait s'attaquer à nous. Isabella pourrait faire abandonner l'ennemi sans même un soupçon de violence ou moins de violence. Je sais que tu apprécierais cela mon jeune ami."

"Ce que nous apprécions particulièrement, c'est d'être laissés en paix, Aro. Nous n'étions pas une menace pour vous jusqu'à ce que vous nous poussiez à l'être," lui dit Edward.

"Tu as raison j'ai clairement dépassé les limites. Ma tête est sans cesse tournée vers toutes les possibilités que ta belle femme représente. Ce qui est sûrement compréhensible?" Il baissa la tête feignant la honte… j'imaginais. Ça ne fonctionnait pas non plus, pas une seconde.

"Je comprends parfaitement. Mais je ne pardonnerai pas pour ça. Nous ne vous avons jamais rien fait. Nous n'aurions jamais rien fait. Pourtant vous êtes venus chez nous et avez pris notre mère. Et pas seulement notre mère mais la femme de Carlisle. Il dit que vous êtes son ami, Aro. Comment avez- vous pu lui faire cela? Vous savez ce qu'elle représente pour lui," cracha Edward avec colère. "Vous n'avez pas vu son visage, il a été presque détruit quand il a entendu que vous la lui aviez prise. Cela seul serait impardonnable mais ensuite ma femme aussi? Et vous pensez que nous allons laisser passer ça?"

Il leva la tête, ses yeux brillant de colère à présent. "Et quel est ton problème? Tu opposes les sentiments à tout le reste. L'émotion est un handicap. Voilà pourquoi tu ne pourrais jamais diriger notre peuple."

Edward leva les mains. "Nous ne voulons détrôner personne Aro. Nous voulons juste être laissés en paix. Pourquoi n'arrivez-vous pas à comprendre cela?"

"Parce qu'apparemment je ne suis pas un imbécile comme toi," siffla Aro. "Ne vois-tu pas ce que tu as à côté de toi? Tu sais ce qu'elle peut faire. Comment peux-tu même penser à jeter tout ça aux orties. Aucune personne saine d'esprit ne le ferait. Vous auriez fini par venir à moi, il fallait que je fasse le premier pas."

"Nous ne sommes pas venus pour vous Aro," dis-je tranquillement et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers moi. "Ça ne m'intéresse pas d'utiliser mon pouvoir pour en tirer avantage. Si je dois l'utiliser ce sera pour aider les gens!"

"Aider les gens? Les humains? Notre nourriture?" Aro laissa échapper un rire incrédule. "Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse? Gaspiller ce pouvoir pour les humains! Pourquoi être doué d'un si grand pouvoir si ce n'est pas pour l'utiliser?"

"Oh mais je l'utiliserai mais tout simplement pas de la façon dont vous voudriez que je le fasse," l'informai-je.

"Et voilà la raison pour laquelle il faut que tu te joignes à moi, Isabella. Tu manques d'imagination. Je peux te montrer beaucoup plus. Je peux t'aider à vivre ton plein potentiel. Je peux te donner le monde, tu n'as qu'à dire oui et le prendre," me dit-il ses yeux brûlants dans les miens.

"Aro," entonna Marcus. "Je pense qu'il est grand temps de réduire tes pertes. De toute évidence les Cullen n'ont pas l'intention de se joindre à nous et ils ne prévoient pas non plus d'usurper notre pouvoir. Il n'y a jamais eu de lien plus fort que le leur et tu le sais bien. Qu'ils aillent en paix!" Enfin quelqu'un qui écoutait la voix de la raison.

"Mon frère, je ne peux ignorer un tel pouvoir. Cela signifie trop pour moi… pour nous."

Edward fit un sourire triomphant. "Pour vous, vous voulez dire!" Il se tourna vers Marcus. "Ce que votre cher frère ne vous dit pas c'est qu'il a l'intention d'utiliser le pouvoir de Bella pour lui, même à vos frais. Vous ne prévoyez pas de continuer à partager le pouvoir avec Caius et Marcus, pas vrai Aro?"

Aro ne battit même pas d'un cil. "Je crains de ne pas savoir de quoi tu parles. Mes frères sont tout pour moi."

Marcus regarda Aro puis Edward. "Je n'ai aucune illusion quant à la soif du pouvoir de mon frère. Rien ne me surprend plus…" Sa voix resta neutre. Il aurait pu tout aussi bien parler de la météo. "Dis-leur où se trouve leur mère, frère, afin qu'ils puissent rentrer chez eux, où est leur place!"

"Non, Marcus, la cachette d'Esmée est la seule chose qui les retient encore ici. C'est le seul pouvoir qu'il me reste. Par conséquent, nous aurons besoin de travailler sur une sorte de compromis."

Edward regarda le vieux vampire avec amusement sans bornes. "Tel que?"

"Toi, Bella et toute votre famille, si vous le souhaitez, vous restez ici pendant un mois ou deux, pour m'aider à régler quelque chose qui m'embête depuis des siècles. Après avoir réglé le problème, vous pourrez partir et je ne vous embêterai plus jamais."

"Vous voulez notre aide pour quoi faire?"

Aro fronça les sourcils. "Cela ne te regarde pas."

"Oh, mais bien sûr que oui, Aro. Nous n'allons rien accepter à l'aveugle." Je regardai Edward avec respect, sa confiance et sa force étaient extrêmement enivrantes.

"Très bien alors," Aro agita une main avec désinvolture. "Il y a deux très vieux vampires qui continuent à tenter de me renverser." Il regarda Marcus. "Nous," se corrigea-t-il. "Ils sont roumains et ils pensent qu'ils sont les leaders légitimes de notre monde. Vladimir et Stefan," il cracha leurs noms comme si c'était des jurons." Aide-moi à les vaincre et plus jamais vous n'entendrez un autre mot de moi. "

Edward me sourit. "Qu'en penses-tu, Bella? Est-ce un bon compromis?" Il me serra la main en douceur.

"Pas vraiment", répondis-je. "Je veux dire, il me semble que nous avons le contrôle ici mais il est encore en train vouloir faire des compromis."

Aro gloussa. "C'est moi qui ait votre mère."

"Je ne serais pas si sûr de ça," lui dit Edward avec un petit sourire. "Je suis presque sûr que nos frères et sœurs l'ont déjà trouvée."

"Comment peux-tu être si sûr?" demanda Aro, les sourcils levés de curiosité. "Ils doivent couvrir beaucoup d'espace et vous n'êtes ici que depuis un court laps de temps. Rendez-vous les choses plus faciles, acceptez mon offre et vous pourrez tous être réunis sans délai".

"Il peut en être sûr parce que nous sommes ici!" beugla une voix familière de la porte. "Frérot, Petite Sœur, il me semble que vous avez les choses sous contrôle. Devons-nous aller à l'avion et vous attendre là-bas ?" La voix d'Emmett était pleine d'amusement et de joie. Je soufflai de soulagement, il ne serait pas si bruyant si quelque chose était arrivé à Esmée ou à quelqu'un d'autre. Je voulais me tourner pour les voir tous mais j'étais réticente à tourner le dos à Aro, même si j'avais le contrôle sur chacun d'eux.

Edward n'avait pas de tels scrupules, tournant le dos aux Volturi pour saluer notre famille. "Esmée, tu vas bien?" Il ouvrit ses bras et elle se blottit contre lui. Je ne pouvais pas contenir le sourire qui se propagea sur mon visage à la vue d'Esmée. Ensuite, ses bras étaient enveloppés autour de moi, me tenant dans cette étreinte parfaite que seule Esmée savait donner.

"Merci, ma chérie. Je savais que tu viendrais pour moi," murmura-t-elle, en me serrant étroitement puis elle se mit sur ma droite, sa main immédiatement dans celle de Carlisle.

Il foudroya du regard Aro, qui le regardait impassiblement.

"Comme vous pouvez le voir," dit Edward à Aro, "nous n'avons pas eu besoin de votre aide pour retrouver notre mère." Edward regarda Jasper, debout à gauche. "Est-ce que vous avez eu des problèmes? "

Jasper sourit. "Qui, nous? J'ai plus de difficulté à éloigner Alice du centre commercial qu'avec Caius et compagnie." Il sourit vers Aro. "Je suis vraiment désolé de vous informer que votre dernier jouet est cassé et qu'il brûle dans une cabane dans les bois. Vous devez essayer de trouver une autre façon de nous neutraliser, si vous le pouvez..."

"Comment les avez-vous trouvés si facilement?" demanda Aro, sa voix glaciale de rage.

"Facile, votre homme nous a conduit droit à eux," dit Jasper d'une voix traînante et amusée.

"Quel homme? Aucun de mes gardes ne serait assez aveugle pour ne pas vous remarquer..." il stoppa, la compréhension se lisant sur son visage flétri. "Toi?" me demanda-t-il.

"J'ai dit à Félix de les conduire directement là-bas," lui dis-je, il n'y avait plus aucun besoin de garder le secret.

Aro ferma les yeux. "Ton don ..." murmura-t-il. "Les choses que je pourrais faire avec..." Sa voix était misérable, comme s'il avait perdu un membre de sa famille et non pas simplement un potentiel de puissance. Ça ne me surprit pas qu'il réagisse ainsi comme ça. "Et mon frère et Félix?"

"Ils ont rejoints Haides dans le feu," lui dit Jasper. Il y eut plusieurs sifflets de colère des Volturi, Jane et Démétri le firent particulièrement fort mais Aro et Marcus n'eurent aucune réaction physique. Une femme, je présume l'épouse de Caius, laissa échapper un fort cri de colère.

"Il semble que j'ai sous-estimé vos tendances pacifiques," dit Aro à Jasper, ses yeux rouges perçant ceux dorés de Jasper.

"Je pensais que j'avais été clair lors de votre visite, je vous ai dit que j'étais plus que prêt au combat," répondit Jasper, se penchant en avant avec yeux noirs et brillant.

"Nous avons fait ce que nous avions à faire. Votre frère a essayé de négocier pour sa vie, nous offrant le pouvoir et la richesse, comme si nous en avions besoin. Bien sûr, vous êtes ici en train de faire la même chose, non? Vous êtes vraiment pareils. Vous nous avez tous les deux sous-estimés. Il a payé de sa vie. Voulez-vous faire la même chose?" Sa voix était dure et menaçante.

"Je ne préfère pas," lui dit Aro, n'ayant pas du tout l'air intimidé. Il tourna la tête pour me regarder. "Eh bien, il semble que tu m'aies battu… pour l'instant. Un jour, Isabella, tu voudras plus. Jouer à la ménagère avec ton mari et le reste de ta famille ne sera plus suffisant. Tu voudras le pouvoir et tout ce qui va avec. Quand ce jour viendra, viens à Volterra et je t'accueillerai à bras ouverts. Je vais ignorer cet acte de défi car comme ton mari l'a dit, je n'ai qu'à m'en prendre à moi-même en agissant à la hâte. Je t'attendrai, parce qu'un jour tu reprendras tes esprits."

Rosalie ricana derrière moi. "Oh oui, Bella est réellement affamée de puissance Aro! Ne retenez pas votre souffle en l'attendant. Eh bien en fait, allez de l'avant et faites juste cela, ça ne vous tuera pas, malheureusement."

"J'espère te revoir un jour," me dit Aro dédaigneusement, agitant une main comme si nous devions partir et que tout était fini.

Edward rit. "Pensez-vous vraiment que nous allons partir et faire comme si rien n'était arrivé, Aro? Attendre allègrement la prochaine fois… que vous trouviez un moyen de nous atteindre de nouveau? Je sais que vous pensez que nous sommes ridicules mais certainement vous savez que nous ne sommes pas stupides."

Pour la première fois, le visage d'Aro montra de l'inquiétude. "Que comptes-tu faire, Edward? Ta jolie femme pourrait nous garder ici indéfiniment, je suppose, mais alors vous seriez coincés ici aussi. Ne serait-il pas mieux de simplement nous séparer, pacifiquement?"

"Tu ne sais rien à propos de la paix, Aro," sa voix, quand finalement il parla, était forte et confiante. Carlisle avança et regarda droit le visage de son ancien ami. "Tu t'en es pris à ma famille. Tu as pris ma femme. Tu essaies de me prendre ma fille. Même l'homme le plus pacifique est incapable de négliger cet acte."

Quelques émotions vacillèrent dans les yeux d'Aro, mais elles disparurent rapidement. "Carlisle, cher ami, je sais que tu es en colère contre moi et tu as le droit de l'être. Mais tu dois savoir qu'il n'a jamais été dans mon intention de nuire à ton épouse bien-aimée. Je n'ai pas touché un cheveu de sa tête. Je ne te ferai jamais cela. Dès qu'Isabella serait venue et aurait pris sa place à mes côtés, je te l'aurai rendue, comme je l'ai prise, complètement saine et sauve."

"Tu me l'as prise, Aro," la voix de Carlisle trembla de colère à peine contenue.

"Tu sais combien de temps je l'ai attendue, la solitude dans laquelle je me trouvais. Toi, mon supposé ami. Je ne peux pas, je ne vais pas, pardonner cela."

Aro hocha lentement la tête. "C'est parfaitement compréhensible. Je suis désolé de perdre ton amitié, je l'ai toujours appréciée." Emmett grogna maintenant alors qu'Alice laissait échapper un tintement de rire à l'audace d'Aro.

"Tu as perdu beaucoup plus que cela. Tu as perdu ton frère et deux membres de ta garde. Tu as également perdu mon respect. Je ne te reconnais plus comme chef. Je vais continuer à vivre ma vie comme je l'entends et il n'y aura rien que tu puisses faire à ce sujet," lui dit Carlisle, en reculant puis prenant Esmée dans ses bras.

"Je suis encore ton souverain, Carlisle. Le fait que tu aies choisi de tourner le dos à notre mode de vie ne signifie pas que tu ne doives pas respecter les mêmes règles que nous."

"Je vais garder nos secrets, ne crains rien de ce côté. Ce que je veux dire c'est que je ne te reconnais plus comme leader. Les Volturi n'existent plus pour moi, à moins que vous veniez nous embêter de nouveau. Et si vous le faites, que dieu m'en soit témoin, vous ne partirez pas avec seulement quelques pertes". Ma mâchoire faillit tomber entendant l'avertissement dans la voix de Carlisle. Il avait été poussé trop loin, semblait-il.

"Alors, tu vas me tuer maintenant?" demanda Aro demanda sarcastiquement. "Parce que tu sais que je n'oublierai pas ce manque de respect. Tu peux avoir l'avantage maintenant mais tu ne peux pas savoir si tu l'auras toujours. Il y a un autre Haides quelque part, attendant que je le trouve et je lui offre le monde. Tu peux te débarrasser aussi bien de moi maintenant, vu qu'Isabella m'a rendu sans défense, parce que je ne resterai pas comme ça pendant longtemps." La menace dans son ton m'envoya des frissons dans le dos.

"Je ne tue pas les êtres sans défense, Aro, c'est ton point fort. Bella a quelque chose d'encore mieux pour toi," lui dit Carlisle, en plaçant une main sur mon épaule et me donnant une légère pression de soutien.

"Et qu'est-ce que cela pourrait être, Isabella?" somma Aro, sa voix dégoulinant de venin.

C'était étrange que maintenant j'aie des papillons dans le ventre depuis que j'avais toute la famille ici pour m'aider et me soutenir. Je suppose que c'était parce que j'allais vraiment me tester maintenant. "Alice?" demandai-je, en espérant que Jasper et Edward savaient quoi faire et que maintenant c'était clair pour elle.

"Oui, Bella, ça marchera!" me dit-elle avec enthousiasme, sautillant à côté de Jasper.

"Qu'est-ce qui marchera?" demanda Aro, tapant d'une main sur son fauteuil et le fendant.

"Allons à l'arrière de la salle," suggérai-je, voulant m'assurer que nous étions à l'abri pour ce que j'avais prévu.

Aro se mit à rire sardoniquement. "Alors vous planifiez juste de partir? Comme c'est terrifiant.."

Je plissai les yeux vers lui et serrai la main d'Edward quand nous avons prîmes notre place près de la porte. "Tu peux le faire," me chuchota-t-il, la voix pleine de confiance.

Je me concentrai sur le pouvoir d'Alec, en bas à gauche de son cerveau et le poussai vers les Volturi. Lentement, un brouillard commença à glisser d'Alec tourbillonnant autour du clan, les rendant complètement immobiles et coupant leur sens. "Alice, es-tu sûre?"

"Oui, Bella, tu as beaucoup de temps."

"S'ils commencent à émerger, je vais tirer sur ton bras et Edward quittera ton esprit de sorte que tu puisses le refaire," me dit Jasper. Je lâchai encore plus du pouvoir d'Alec sur eux tous, envoyant plus de brouillard flotter autour d'eux.

"D'accord, Edward, es-tu prêt? Nous irons de gauche à droite, en commençant par Jane et terminant avec Aro," lui dis-je. Il hocha la tête et serra ma main. Je lui ouvris mes pensées et il m'ouvrit les siennes. Je voulais me plonger dans ce sentiment qui me parcourait quand nous étions connectés comme ça. La connexion était incroyable. Mais je n'avais pas le temps pour en profiter maintenant. Ensemble, Edward et moi nous connectâmes avec l'esprit incroyablement sombre de Jane. Ses souvenirs n'étaient que sa joie pour la torture qu'elle infligeait aux autres au fil des ans. Elle me dégoûtait et j'étais heureuse de lui prendre son pouvoir.

Ensemble et rapidement nous triâmes ses souvenirs, emportant ce moment précis en premier car c'était le plus frais dans sa tête. Edward parcourut les différentes parties, sortant ceux nous impliquant lors de notre première visite à Volterra. _Oublie,_ lui disai-je, voyant le souvenir se recroqueviller sur lui-même puis s'envoler. Nous en trouvâmes quelques-uns où elle avait entendu Aro parler de nous et de Carlisle et nous les enlevâmes aussi. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de souvenirs nous impliquant et nous finîmes rapidement.

Les souvenirs d'Alec étaient identiques à ceux de sa jumelle, il n'y avait presque pas de différence. Nous les trouvâmes et les éliminâmes rapidement. Pour les femmes d'Aro et de Caius nous prîmes un peu plus de temps, puisqu'elles étaient ici quand Carlisle vivait à Volterra. Je voulais sourire au fait que Carlisle était presque le même maintenant qu'il y avait près de deux cents ans, paisible et bienveillant. Cependant je devais être impitoyable et prendre même ces souvenirs agréables. Pour la femme de Caius, je lui laissai le seul cadeau que je pouvais lui donner. _Votre mari est en en voyage, il reviendra quand il pourra_. Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'il était mort, peut-être était-ce moins cruel, je ne savais pas vraiment.

Chelsea, Heidi et Renata étaient des acquisitions assez récentes pour les Volturi et elles avaient peu de souvenirs nous concernant et je m'occupai d'elles comme j'avais fait avec Jane et Alec, bien que Renata ait eu plusieurs conversations avec Aro dont les autres n'étaient pas au courant. Elle était là quand il avait échafaudé son plan pour kidnapper l'un de nous et s'en servir comme appât. Donc, ils n'avaient pas choisi Esmée en particulier, c'était l'un de nous qu'ils arriveraient à avoir quand il serait seul. Nous effaçâmes ces conversations alors qu'Edward feuilletait les images et les conversations comme s'il tournait les pages d'un livre.

Je n'avais aucune idée de combien de temps cela nous pris mais je faisais confiance à ma famille pour me prévenir s'ils avaient besoin de moi. L'esprit de Démétri contenait plus de choses que les autres car il était là pour l'enlèvement et avait passé beaucoup de temps avec Esmée et Aro. J'enrageai voyant la peur sur le visage d'Esmée dans son esprit, aux railleries qu'elle avait enduré des trois vampires comme ils volaient vers Italie. Mais je n'avais pas le temps pour la rage. Edward attrapa les souvenirs pour moi et je les fis disparaître.

Un nouvel esprit entra dans ma conscience. Je ne savais pas comment mais il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. Je réalisai qu'Emmett avait amené Gianna dans la pièce. Elle serait la dernière à nous avoir vus en sortant et maintenant avec elle nous n'aurions plus à nous en soucier tandis que les autres se réveilleraient. Nous entrâmes rapidement dans ses pensées qui étaient beaucoup moins compliquées que celles des vampires. Nous effaçâmes nos deux visites, ce qui était tout ce qu'elle savait de nous. Elle n'était pas exactement dans le cercle intime d'Aro.

Enfin il nous en restait deux avec beaucoup de souvenirs. Nous entrâmes dans les souvenirs de Marcus en premier. Je commençai par les plus récents et nous avançâmes vers les souvenirs plus anciens. Je me sentais un peu triste de retirer de sa mémoire l'amour qu'Edward et moi avions l'un pour l'autre lors de notre première rencontre avec Marcus. Je pouvais sentir la force de notre lien à travers son don et je voulais me prélasser dedans mais je savais qu'il fallait que je le fasse. Impitoyablement j'effaçai tout et nous vîmes Carlisle à Volterra. Nous vîmes un Carlisle presque délabré se montrer à leur porte. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement. Nous en avions terminé avec lui.

 _Es-tu prêt_? demandai-je Edward, intimidée par la tâche encore restante. Je me sentais un peu fatiguée et noyée d'informations.

 _Je le suis, amour, peux-tu gérer un de plus?_

 _Oui, c'est juste que garder le plus coriace pour la fin n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée_.

Je sentis son rire se mouvoir à travers moi, comme si j'étais celle qui riait. C'était un super sentiment. _Si nous avions commencé avec lui, nous aurions probablement été trop fatigués pour faire le reste. Nous pouvons le faire, amour. Ensemble nous pouvons tout faire._

Je pris une profonde inspiration et nous glissai dans la tête d'Aro. Je pouvais sentir la colère pulsant à travers moi, pas étonnant que lui et Jane s'entendent si bien, ils fonctionnaient de la même manière, il contrôlait juste ses émotions mieux qu'elle. Nous effaçâmes rapidement notre interaction actuelle et suivîmes lentement notre chemin à travers les plans d'Aro pour ma venue ici, sa joie de découvrir mon pouvoir, sa visite chez nous dans le New Hampshire, son intérêt pour mon avenir après notre première visite ... c'était intimidant de voir à quel point je l'obsédais. Je frémis et continuai à travers ses souvenirs d'Edward et moi lors de notre première visite, Edward implorant sa mort... je laissai échapper un sanglot à ce souvenir. _Bella, amour, ça va. Ça n'est pas arrivé et nous sommes ensemble maintenant, pour toujours_.

 _Je sais, c'est juste difficile de revoir cela_. Ce souvenir était dans l'esprit de Marcus aussi et j'avais fait de mon mieux pour l'ignorer mais je ne pouvais pas l'oublier deux fois. Je l'enfermai au plus profond de moi-même pour y faire face plus tard. Je devais aussi retirer tous les souvenirs d'Edward et Alice, y compris la vision de moi vampire et chaque moment précieux qu'Edward et moi avions eu ensemble.

Il m'aurait été impossible de les effacer si je ne les avais pas moi-même mais j'étais heureuse de reprendre nos sentiments privés et les souvenirs qui n'étaient que pour nous. Je les sortis de sa tête avec colère.

Nous continuâmes, effaçant les courtes visites de Carlisle, les conversations qu'ils avaient eues au téléphone. Ils avaient vraiment été amis, discutant philosophie et religion avec passion et le respect. Nous avançâmes au temps de Carlisle avec eux. Il y avait trop de souvenirs pour les compter. Nous les effaçâmes un par un jusqu'à ce que, finalement, ils soient tous partis.

 _C'est tout?_ me demanda Edward.

 _Non, nous devons encore faire une chose._

 _Quoi?_

 _Nous devons faire en sorte qu'il ne puisse plus jamais entendre parler de nous à nouveau. Je ne peux pas contrôler si quelqu'un parle de nous mais je peux l'empêcher de nous lire dans les pensées des autres._

 _Tu veux dire que tu vas lui enlever son pouvoir_?

Je devais le faire. Nous n'en avions pas discuté en détail mais je pensais que je pouvais lui faire ce que j'avais fait à Jane. Je voulais être absolument sûre qu'il ne nous découvre plus jamais et il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de le faire. _Juste un peu plus, Edward_ , le rassurai-je, nous sortant de sa mémoire et allant dans son centre de pouvoir. _Oublie_ , ordonnai-je à plusieurs reprises quand nous passâmes à travers cette partie complexe de son cerveau. Comme avec ses souvenirs, sa capacité de contrôler son pouvoir disparut. Je m'arrêtai avant de quitter sa tête et constatai que je ne sentais plus pulser son don comme avant. Aro ne pouvait plus prendre les souvenirs de quelqu'un d'autre et les faire siens.

Nous sortîmes et j'ouvris les yeux, légèrement instable sur mes pieds et je me tins à Edward. "Tout va bien?" demandai-je avec impatience, regardant la pièce où les brumes tourbillonnaient autour des Volturi.

"Absolument. D'une certaine manière tu as réussi à garder le contrôle d'Alec malgré ce que vous étiez en train de faire," me dit Jasper. Je soufflai de soulagement.

"L'as-tu fait?" demanda Emmett.

"Oui," répondis-je.

"Non seulement cela mais elle a fait en sorte qu'Aro ne puisse jamais nous retrouver dans la tête de quelqu'un d'autre non plus."

"Comment?" demanda Jasper.

"Elle lui a fait oublier son pouvoir, l'a pris et sorti de sa tête."

"Brillant", me dit-il, me donnant une étreinte.

"Alice?" demandai-je. Je devais encore avoir l'assurance que tout irait bien.

Elle jeta ses bras autour de moi. "Ça a marché, Bella, cesse d'être inquiète. Maintenant, pouvons-nous rentrer à la maison?"

"S'il vous plaît, oui, à la maison!" dit Carlisle, me donnant une accolade quand Alice me libéra.

J'envoyai une autre dose de la brume tourbillonnante d'Alec, murmurant le mot _'oubliez'_ tout le long des tunnels et ce jusqu'à dehors où nous retrouvâmes la douce nuit italienne.

Edward glissa sa main dans la mienne quand nous commençâmes à courir vers Pise, voulant laisser Volterra derrière nous le plus rapidement possible. "Je suis si fier de toi", me dit-il, un doux sourire sur son beau visage. "Ce que tu as fait là-bas était incroyable."

"Ce que _**nous**_ avons fait là-bas était incroyable," le corrigeai-je. "Je ne suis pas aussi forte sans toi."

Il rit, librement et joyeusement. Le son me traversa comme une clochette. "Le même chose pour moi sans toi, amour."

Nous arrivâmes à l'avion et nous entassâmes rapidement à l'intérieur. Carlisle nous dit de nous asseoir, même Rose et Emmett qui étaient censés piloter l'avion. "Je dois juste dire une chose et nous pouvons décoller. J'ai vécu une vie très longue et j'espère vivre longtemps mais je sais que je ne serai jamais aussi heureux ou aussi fier que je le suis aujourd'hui. Ce que **vous** avez fait, ce que **vous** **tous** avez fait, pour retrouver Esmée et gagner notre liberté, est au-delà d'incroyable. Je vous aime et je suis reconnaissant que chacune et chacun d'entre vous fasse partie de ma famille."

"Tout comme nous sommes reconnaissants que tu nous aies fait appartenir à cette famille," lui dit doucement Rose, l'émotion jaillissant dans ses yeux.

"Allons à la maison profiter de notre vie, libres de la peur," proclama Carlisle. Rose hocha la tête et Emmett et elle se précipitèrent pour démarrer l'avion. Esmée et Carlisle se blottirent l'un contre l'autre et se mirent à murmurer doucement. Alice et Jasper firent de même à l'arrière de l'avion.

Je regardai Edward et il me regarda, l'amour et la fierté brillant dans ses yeux. "Je t'aime," murmura-t-il, appuyant sur un doux baiser sur mes lèvres.

"Je t'aime aussi," lui dis-je, reposant ma tête sur son épaule et fermant les yeux, heureuse du fait que, pour la première fois depuis que nous nous étions rencontrés, rien ne soit suspendu au-dessus de nos têtes.

 _ **Nous avions toute notre vie devant nous et j'avais hâte d'en vivre chaque seconde pleinement.**_

* * *

 **Il nous reste l'épilogue …. 25 ans après**

 **Vous êtes plus de 400 à suivre régulièrement cette traduction**

 **qui nous a demandé beaucoup d'efforts et de travail et**

 **je (Isno) suis un peu déçue par le nombre de commentaires**

 **Un petit effort pour nous sur ce dernier chapitre SVP**

 **A demain pour clore définitivement cette histoire.**


	46. Chapter 46

.

Sacrificial Lamb

 **EPILOGUE**

25 ans plus tard

 _ **Bella**_

Je fermai les yeux alors que l'appel que j'avais anticipé depuis ce qui semblait des âges arriva. Comment être préparé à entendre quelque chose comme ça? Comment gérer cela? Alice m'avait donné des délais et des estimations mais maintenant je ne savais pas quoi faire de moi-même.

"Bella," dit Edward doucement en mettant sa main sur la mienne sur le téléphone. "Veux-tu que je réponde?"

Je hochai la tête, peu sûre de pouvoir parler. Je devais le faire moi-même.

"Allô." Cette voix familière autrefois, parut étrangère à mes oreilles. Bien sûr, il était plus âgé, un homme maintenant. Je l'écoutai me dire ce que je savais déjà, qu'il ne me restait plus très longtemps si je voulais dire au revoir une dernière fois. Le fait que ça m'arrivait m'abasourdissait plus que tout.

"Es-tu d'accord pour partir dès que tu l'auras vu?" demanda-t-il d'un ton bourru.

"Bien sûr." La main d'Edward serra la mienne en signe de soutien. Il était toujours de mon côté. "Edward vient avec moi. Il m'attendra quelque part. Est-ce que ça ira?"

Il y eut une longue pause de l'autre côté de la ligne. Il ne devait pas s'être attendu à autre chose. Je pouvais compter sur les doigts d'une seule main les fois où Edward et moi avions été séparés depuis les derniers vingt ans. Deux fois. Quand il était allé à des conférences médicales avec Carlisle et une autre fois quand Alice entraina les filles à Paris pour une Fashion Week extravagante. Je n'arrivai pas à croire, même vingt ans plus tard, qu'elle m'ait entrainée là-bas.

"Pour cette fois-ci je vais le permettre." Je levai les yeux à sa déclaration mais ne lui répondit pas. Il brisait vraiment les règles pour nous laisser revenir.

"Nous serons là dès que possible." L'avion était prêt et attendait. Nous n'attendions plus que l'appel téléphonique. Je raccrochai et regardai Edward. "Il est temps."

Nous arrivâmes à l'avion et Edward prit les commandes. Il me laissa m'asseoir et réfléchir pendant qu'il nous ramenait à la maison. Nous n'étions que tous les deux pour ce voyage. Il semblait que ça devait être ainsi… La famille serait venue si je le leur avais demandé mais je devais le faire seule. Ils étaient tous occupés avec leur vie de toute façon.

Rosalie enseignait dans une école maternelle locale ayant finalement embrassé l'idée de travailler avec des enfants parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas en avoir elle-même. Chaque jour elle rentrait à la maison avec de nouvelles histoires, radieuse comme si elle parlait de ses propres enfants.

Emmett était lui aussi devenu enseignant, il était entraîneur de football à l'école secondaire du coin. Il avait inventé une histoire de blessure de ligament pour expliquer pourquoi il ne jouait pas au football américain professionnellement. Il aimait enseigner autant qu'il m'avait aidée en me jetant des poupées. Je souris en me souvenant de sa joie quand Alice lui avait ramené la dernière partie d'Emmett Junior deux années auparavant. Il était installé à présent dans son fauteuil dans la maison d'Emmett et de Rosalie.

C'était une autre des choses qui avait changée. Nous vivions séparés. Pas que nous soyons très loin. Nous étions à cinq kilomètres les uns des autres et nous nous voyons souvent, arrivant à l'improviste mais toujours bienvenus. Nous étions plus proches que nous ne l'avions jamais été mais nous avions décidé de ne plus jamais faire semblant d'être des lycéens et nous pouvions vivre comme les vrais couples le faisaient.

De toute façon Alice avait besoin de tout l'espace de sa maison. Elle avait finalement commencé à concevoir des vêtements professionnels sous le label _Prévisions._ Son amour des vêtements combiné à son pouvoir faisait qu'elle était toujours à la pointe de la mode et les maisons de création la courtisaient constamment. Elle était recluse et constamment recherchée. Le monde de la mode aimait le mystère.

Jasper avait suivi les traces d'Emmett et était devenu enseignant dans sa matière de prédilection, au lieu du gymnase il enseignait l'auto-défense le soir et l'histoire à l'université locale le jour. Il avait combiné toutes ses aptitudes au combat : karaté, jujitsu, krav maga et autres styles de combat et aidait les femmes à se défendre elles-mêmes. J'avais été époustouflée que l'un d'entre nous, celui qui avait le plus lutté, se mette, comme Jasper le faisait, devant un tel défi.

Carlisle pratiquait toujours la médecine, c'était la chose qui le comblait le plus mis à part sa famille. L'entreprise de conception d'intérieur d'Esmée avait décollé. Nous vivions dans le Michigan à présent mais les gens venaient de loin pour avoir la chance de la faire travailler.

Comme Carlisle l'avait dit à Aro il y avait quelque temps déjà nous avions choisi que les Volturi ne fassent plus partie de notre monde.

Il y avait toujours la très légère inquiétude que quelqu'un parle de nous à Aro mais même si ça arrivait il ne saurait pas qui nous étions. Eléazar, Carmen, Kate et Irina et Tanya avaient été mis au courant de ce que nous avions fait ce jour-là et tous avaient été d'accord pour n'en parler à personne. Et même si je faisais confiance aux quatre premiers, j'étais plus réticente envers Irina et Tanya. Irina et moi nous étions finalement rencontrées et ça avait été cordial mais pas plus. Les choses avec Tanya n'étaient jamais vraiment agréables, nous nous tolérions pour le bien de la famille. Elle avait bien trop peur de perdre sa relation avec sa famille si elle glissait de nouveau mais si nous lui faisions confiance c'était timidement.

Je regardai mon mari piloter sans effort. Il était encore plus beau pour moi qu'il ne l'était la première fois que j'avais posé les yeux sur lui. Je ne savais pas comment cela était possible.

Edward avait suivi les traces de Carlisle en médecine. Bien sûr il avait l'air trop jeune pour devenir un médecin réel alors il continuait ses études en médecine puis en étant interne ainsi il pouvait au moins pratiquer. Il s'était dit que sa capacité à résister à mon sang l'avait rendu assez fort pour résister à tout autre et il avait tout à fait raison. Il était déjà presqu'aussi qualifié que Carlisle. Il m'épatait tous les jours.

Nous étions plus proches que jamais. Plus encore peut-être. Ça n'était pas une blague quand il avait dit que notre amour s'approfondirait au fil des ans. Nous ne pouvions toujours pas garder nos mains pour nous. J'aimais être une perpétuelle nouvelle mariée. Ce que nous prétendions être partout, nous vivions ainsi et ce n'était pas très difficile de jouer à cela.

Je regardai les nuages voler en essayant de ne pas penser à ce que j'allais faire. Nous avions gardé un œil sur mes parents au fil du temps et je dirai même avoir eu la chance de voir Renée et Phil à la télé une ou de fois à des matchs de mon frère.

C'est vrai j'avais un frère. Son nom était John David Dwyer mais il c'était devenu JD. Il était l'un des meilleurs joueurs de baseball en ligue majeure. Il était joueur de champ extérieur pour les Yankees de New York et Edward et moi étions allés le voir jouer plusieurs fois. JD avait les yeux bleus de Renée et les cheveux noirs de Phil. Edward jurait qu'il avait mon sourire. Il devait avoir raison. C'était étrange d'avoir un frère et de ne l'avoir jamais rencontré mais j'étais heureuse que ma mère l'ait. L'avoir l'avait aidée à remplir le vide que mon absence avait laissé. Tout compte fait elle était une mère plus attentive bien qu'elle ne puisse toujours pas cuisiner. Notre détective privé nous faisait des rapports. Ce n'était pas pareil mais au moins je me sentais un peu impliquée dans ma famille.

Et Charlie… Une boule se forma au fond de ma gorge en pensant à mon père. Jasper avait tenu parole et son homme, Jenks, avait envoyé un homme à Forks pour le surveiller. C'était un ancien policier de Seattle qui avait rapidement obtenu un emploi à Forks et était devenu un ami proche de mon père. Ils pêchaient et regardaient les matchs et leurs deux familles passaient aussi du temps ensemble.

Charlie avait épousé Sue Clearwater et Seth avait emménagé dans notre maison avec eux. Leah avait quitté la réserve et était partie à l'école à Portland, avait rencontré Mark Gains et en était tombée amoureuse. Leurs deux filles et eux leur rendaient souvent visite d'après ce que je savais et Charlie aimait prodiguer de l'attention aux filles. Il était devenu grand-père et j'en étais incroyablement reconnaissante. Seth avait aussi un fils et Charlie passait la plupart de son temps avec lui.

Je sentis des doigts caresser ma joue et me retournai pour regarder l'amour de ma vie. "Toujours avec moi?" demanda-t-il, un doux sourire sur son beau visage.

"Toujours," lui dis-je.

"Je suis désolé que ce jour soit arrivé," dit-il.

"J'ai toujours su que ça arriverait. Tu m'avais averti. Maintenant je dois juste faire face."

"J'aurai souhaité que tu n'aies pas à le faire. Et je voudrai faire quelque chose qui puisse t'aider."

Je pris sa main dans la mienne. "Tu le fais en étant avec moi."

"Je ne peux être nulle part ailleurs," me dit-il, ce qui était tout à fait inutile parce que je le savais avec chaque fibre de mon être.

Il fit atterrir l'avion dans un aéroport privé qui était plus proche que SeaTac. Nous montâmes dans une voiture de location - Alice s'en était occupée - et fîmes la route vers Forks dans un calme relatif. Il pleuvait et faisait gris comme le jour où j'étais arrivée ici, il y a longtemps. Qui savait que venir vivre avec mon père allait changer radicalement ma vie? Et maintenant je revenais pour dire adieu à la vie que j'avais volontairement laissée derrière moi.

Je ne le regrettais pas. Je ne pouvais pas. Ma vie avec Edward avait été tout ce que j'avais espéré et même plus. J'étais allée dans certaines des meilleures universités du monde : Oxford, Harvard, Yale. J'avais obtenu quelques diplômes différents en littérature et j'avais écrit et publié quelques romans sous le pseudonyme de Marie Mason. Mon ancien prénom et le nom de famille d'Edward avec un léger changement d'orthographe par précaution. Ma série pour jeune adulte, un garçon et une fille qui tombent amoureux malgré de nombreux obstacles, avait eu un succès énorme. Je refusais toute presse et toute publicité et avais eu la chance que ma maison d'édition soit trop heureuse des ventes pour me pousser à le faire.

Mes histoires étaient notre histoire, juste sans les vampires et les loups. Je gardai la magie sans les éléments surnaturels. J'avais appelé le garçon Kevin Charles, en rappel de mon père et la fille Angela Jacobs pour mes deux anciens meilleurs amis. Je doutais qu'ils aient lu ou même su ça mais peut-être leurs enfants… ou petits-enfants dans le cas de Charlie.

J'étais très contente qu'il ait eu une vie heureuse. Sue et ses enfants avaient rempli le vide laissé par mon départ mieux que j'aurais pu l'espérer. Et ils étaient là pour lui maintenant que sa vie prenait fin.

Alice l'avait vu venir, l'apparition précoce de la maladie d'Alzheimer qui l'avait forcé à prendre sa retraite plus tôt que prévu. Je voulais y aller pour l'aider immédiatement mais Alice m'avait dit que Sue n'apprécierait pas cette intrusion et que ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses pour Charlie. Je ne voulais pas de ça, alors j'avais attendu.

Et encore attendu puis tout d'un coup c'était trop tard. Charlie avait perdu toutes ses facultés mentales, il ne reconnaissait plus personne. J'aurai encore pu l'aider à récupérer mais il avait développé une pneumonie. Alice avait dit que ça ne servirait à rien. Je n'avais que quelques jours. Peut-être que c'était cruel de ma part mais je voulais le voir une fois encore pour lui montrer que tout allait bien et lui dire au revoir correctement.

Les arbres défilaient, les feuilles dégoulinantes de la pluie du début de printemps. Je souris presque en repensant que je disais à Edward que tout était presque trop vert ici. Il me semblait que c'était hier mais une vie était passée.

Edward passa devant mon ancienne maison sans que je le lui demande. Il savait que je voudrai la voir une fois de plus. Nous ne nous arrêtâmes pas. Je pouvais entendre des enfants à l'intérieur et je sus que Leah et Seth et leurs enfants étaient probablement là. Ils avaient été informés de ma visite et tout le monde allait rester loin de l'hôpital pour l'instant. J'en étais à la fois heureuse et triste. Une partie de moi voulait les voir mais une autre partie ne voulait se souvenir que du jeune garçon dégingandé et de la belle fille en colère qu'ils avaient été.

Nous passâmes devant le lycée et Edward me serra la main. Je ne dus pas me forcer à sourire en voyant l'endroit où j'avais posé les yeux sur l'amour de ma vie. "Je pensais que tu me détestais," lui rappelai-je.

Il rit et leva ma main vers ses lèvres. "Je voulais et ça aurait été tellement plus facile si je l'avais fait. J'aurai pu rester loin. Dieu merci je ne l'ai pas fait…"

Je souris alors qu'il disait ces mots, combien il avait changé depuis notre rencontre! Cet Edward ne croyait pas vraiment en Dieu, au ciel et aux âmes, maintenant il disait que j'étais son ciel et il reconnaissait que nous avions encore tous les deux nos âmes. Nous devions croire qu'il y avait quelque chose, une puissance plus élevée qui nous avait aidés à trouver l'autre et conserver notre amour à travers les épreuves et les tribulations auxquelles nous avions été confrontés.

Il n'y avait eu aucun signe des Volturi. Eléazar avait reçu un mot concernant la disparition du don d'Aro. C'était toujours très calme parce qu'Aro ne voulait pas que la communauté vampire apprenne qu'il avait perdu son pouvoir. Il semblait blâmer Caius qui n'avait plus été vu depuis le jour où nous avions sauvé Esmée. Nous savions qu'il y avait toujours une possibilité qu'il nous découvre mais ne plus avoir son don diminuait quand même ses chances. Son intérêt était concentré sur son frère et nous en étions heureux.

Edward s'arrêta sur le parking de l'hôpital général de Forks, encore un autre endroit où j'avais des souvenirs de nous. C'était ici que j'avais vu Carlisle pour la première fois, cet homme auquel je pensais comme à un deuxième père. Et là, j'étais revenue pour dire au revoir à mon père biologique. Ça faisait mal, plus que je ne l'aurais cru possible.

"Es-tu sûre que tu ne veux pas que je vienne avec toi?" demanda Edward en me fixant, pendant que les essuie-glaces ronronnaient devant nous.

"Nous en avons déjà parlé. Je peux passer pour un parent éloigné. Les gens se rappelleront probablement de toi et nous voir tous les deux ensemble soulèverait quelques drapeaux rouges."

"Tu pourrais faire en sorte qu'ils ne remarquent pas," me rappela-t-il.

"Je sais mais je veux vraiment me concentrer sur Charlie, pas sur le monde autour de nous."

"Je comprends. Je n'aime pas cette idée de te laisser traverser ça toute seule." Il me caressa la joue doucement.

"Je ne suis jamais seule. Même si tu n'es pas avec moi, tu es là." Il me fit son sourire en coin. Il avait toujours le même effet sur moi que la première fois que je l'avais vu, mon ventre se retournait et mon cœur semblait battre à nouveau. Je lui fis un baiser rapidement et carrai mes épaules. "On se voit bientôt."

Il acquiesça. "Je serai…"

"Je sais où tu seras," lui dis-je.

Il m'embrassa de nouveau. "On s'y retrouve alors."

Je sortis de la voiture et me dirigeai précipitamment dans l'entrée. L'hôpital n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois que j'y étais. J'allai à la réception. "Excusez-moi pouvez vous m'indiquer la chambre de Charlie Swan, s'il vous plait?"

La femme âgée ajusta ses lunettes et me regarda curieusement. "Et vous êtes?"

"Une cousine, Marie. J'ai entendu dire qu'il était malade et suis venue dès que j'ai pu." Le mensonge tomba facilement de mes lèvres même si je criais à l'intérieur que j'étais sa fille et que je voulais voir mon père.

Elle regarda quelque chose sur son ordinateur et hocha la tête. "Oui je vois que vous êtes sur la liste des visiteurs. S'il vous plait inscrivez-vous ici." J'inscrivis mon nom sur la feuille et bénis mon mari pour ses compétences informatiques. "Chambre 237," m'informa-t-elle en faisant un geste vers l'ascenseur.

Je montai jusqu'à son étage rapidement, heureuse d'être seule dans l'ascenseur. L'odeur du sang humain ne représentait plus rien pour moi mais c'était toujours désagréable d'être confinée avec eux. Je tournai à droite en sortant et trouvai la chambre rapidement. Je fermai les yeux pendant une minute et me repris avant d'entrer.

Je poussai un cri involontaire en voyant mon père couché sur le lit blanc. J'avais vu des photos de lui au fil des ans et je pensai être prête à le voir maintenant. Je savais que ses cheveux autrefois bruns étaient devenus blancs. Je savais qu'il n'avait plus sa moustache depuis une dizaine d'années. Logiquement je savais qu'il avait vieilli mais je n'étais tout simplement pas prête à le voir comme un vieil homme. Il n'avait que 67 ans. Il était malade depuis un certain temps maintenant et c'était clairement marqué sur son corps. Il était fragile, sa peau était toute ridée et flétrie. Il était clair qu'il avait perdu beaucoup de poids. Il ne ressemblait plus du tout au Charlie dont je me souvenais. Le temps avait passé pour lui mais s'était arrêté pour moi.

Je fis un pas hésitant dans la chambre mais il m'ignora. Ses yeux étaient fermés et il semblait être endormi. Je me dirigeai vers la chaise à sa droite et me laissai tomber dedans ne perdant jamais des yeux le premier homme que j'avais aimé. "Papa," murmurai-je. "C'est moi Bella. Je suis tellement désolée de ne pas avoir pu venir avant. Je voulais mais c'était impossible. J'aurai voulu être là pour toi." Je caressai doucement sa main ne voulant pas le réveiller.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent cependant, peut-être à la fraîcheur de mon contact. Et là c'était enfin mon père. Ces yeux bruns, mes anciens yeux se concentrèrent sur moi. Je jure que j'y vis une lueur de reconnaissance avant que la confusion ne reprenne le dessus. "Bonjour," dit-il de sa voix rauque et calme mais toujours la même.

"Salut," répondis-je, en serrant légèrement sa main.

"Qui es-tu?" Je gardais un sourire sur mon visage même si mon cœur fit une embardée à sa question. Alice m'avait dit qu'il ne me reconnaitrait pas mais ça me peinait quand même qu'il pose la question.

"Je suis de la famille," dis-je.

"C'est bon?" Il tapota doucement ma main. "Où est mon arme? Je dois aller patrouiller."

Je me mordis les lèvres. J'avais été prévenue mais quand même… ça faisait mal. "Non pas besoin d'aller en patrouille aujourd'hui, Charlie. Tu as ta journée."

Il cligna des yeux et me sourit. "Eh bien qu'est-ce que je fais au lit alors que les poissons sont prêts à mordre? Je dois aller au lac avec Billy, où est-il, il doit venir me chercher." Billy était mort il y avait sept ans mais visiblement Charlie ne se souvenait pas que Billy ne conduisait pas. Il était dans un passé très ancien peut-être même avant moi. Il essaya de s'asseoir mais je mis la main sur lui pour le retenir.

"Non Charlie, Billy ne sera pas là avec un moment, tu as du temps." Le temps… il était sans fin pour moi mais plus pour mon père. Je voulais pouvoir y faire quelque chose. "Charlie sais-tu qui est Bella?" Je retins mon souffle alors que son front se plissa et qu'il secoua la tête.

"Jamais entendu parler. Ne me dis pas que Billy a une petite-amie et c'est pourquoi il est en retard," grommela-t-il. "Il a toujours eu l'œil sur les dames."

J'étouffai un rire. "Non ce n'est pas sa petite-amie."

"Qui?" demanda-t-il.

"Bella," lui rappelai-je.

"Qui est Bella?" Je fermai les yeux. Je ne pouvais pas le faire. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser dans cet état. De toute façon il serait parti dans un jour, quel mal cela pourrait-il faire? Je lui tins la main et regardai dans ses yeux familiers. J'ouvris mon esprit et entrai. Je l'avais fait un nombre incalculable de fois au fil des ans. Carlisle et Edward m'avaient demandé mon aide avec de nombreux patients qui avaient des pertes de mémoire soit par amnésie soit par la maladie d'Alzheimer. Tout était embrouillé comme si je conduisais dans un épais brouillard mais je pouvais retrouver des souvenirs avec un certain effort. Nous ne pouvions pas le faire souvent ou publiquement mais il y avait eu de nombreuses guérisons miraculeuses grâce à nous. Au début Edward avait dû m'aider mais ensuite, après quelques essais j'y étais arrivée seule.

Chez Charlie c'était très flou mais pas le pire que j'aie vu. Je trouvai l'endroit où étaient stockés ses souvenirs et commençai à les trier. C'était la seule chose que je pouvais faire pour lui, les lui rendre même si ce n'était que pour une seule journée. Sue viendrait plus tard et elle serait ravie de pouvoir avoir une dernière conversation avec lui où il la reconnaitrait et se souviendrait de leur amour. La seule chose pour laquelle j'hésitais c'était de lui donner plus de moi. Je savais que s'il leur parlait de moi, ils penseraient qu'il était perdu à nouveau. Etais-je égoïste de vouloir que mon père me reconnaisse? Allais-je lui infliger une nouvelle douleur qui n'était pas nécessaire?

Alice m'avait dit que si je le faisais et qu'il se souvienne de moi ce serait bien. Je voulais que ça le soit mais je ne voulais pas le blesser. Je lui avais causé assez de douleur au fil des ans. Qu'est-ce qui était bien?

Pendant que je fouillai dans sa tête et passai au crible ses souvenirs nuageux, ils semblaient tachés comme le film d'une caméra. Je dis _rappelle-toi_ encore et encore, frottant les taches avec mon pouvoir. Je lui rendis Sue et Leah et Seth et leurs familles. Je lui rendis Jacob et tout son temps avec Billy et même Renée et Phil avec JD. Ils étaient restés en contact depuis ma mort, ce qui me fit plaisir. JD avait obtenu de fantastiques billets lorsque les Yankees étaient en ville.

Et maintenant il fallait que je décide. Etait-ce mieux de dire au revoir comme une étrangère? Ou serait-il plus heureux de savoir que j'étais toujours en vie et bien? Je ne savais tout simplement pas. Je regardai dans ses yeux si semblables aux miens et essayai de me ressaisir. Voulais-je revoir mon enfance après toutes ces années… je pensais que oui. S'il y avait un paradis Charlie irait puis il saurait sans doute où je me trouvais quand même. Donc je m'occupais du reste des taches, celles qui concernaient ma vie, de ma naissance à ma mort à dix-neuf ans. Je sortis de sa tête et je regardai ses yeux s'étaient éclaircis à nouveau, toute confusion disparue.

Il s'y prit lentement, faisant courir ses yeux sur moi comme s'il pensait que j'étais un mirage. "Ça ne peut pas être…" murmura-t-il en secouant la tête lentement, dans le déni.

"Si c'est moi." J'attendis juste pour être sûre qu'il me reconnaissait.

"Bella? Est-ce vraiment toi?"

"Oui, papa. Tu m'as manqué." Ma voix sortit dans un demi sanglot et je me mordis la lèvre. Charlie écarquilla les yeux en voyant ma façon d'être qui n'avait pas changé depuis tous ces années.

"Comment se peut-il? Tu es encore jeune. Et tu as l'air différente, plus pâle, tes yeux ... que se passe-t-il?" Il essaya d'avoir l'air autoritaire mais il n'en avait plus de force et ses paroles étaient un murmure. Son visage, cependant, me dit tout ce qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il était surpris, heureux, bouleversé et confus tout en même temps. Je n'avais pas besoin de Jasper pour me le dire.

"Je pourrais expliquer tout cela, si tu voulais vraiment mais nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Je ... Je voulais juste avoir une chance de te revoir. Pour te montrer que je vais bien. Edward et moi sommes toujours heureux. Les Cullen sont merveilleux pour moi. Je devais te laisser penser que je suis morte, parce que, eh bien, comment pourrais-je t'expliquer cela?" Je fis signe vers mon visage et mon nouveau corps. "De plus, c'était plus sûr. Tu dois me faire confiance sur ce point. Je suis tellement désolée d'avoir dû te quitter et te laisser penser que j'étais morte depuis toutes ces années. Tu es le meilleur père au monde et je déteste avoir dû te faire du mal. Peux-tu me pardonner?"

Il me fixa, essayant de comprendre le flot de mots qui sortait de ma bouche que je n'arrivais pas à arrêter.

"Je ne comprends pas," murmura-t-il, mais sa main se tendit et il repoussa mes cheveux en arrière. "Tu es encore jeune." Son front se plissa quand je hochais la tête. "Comment est-ce possible?"

Je pris sa main dans la mienne et la tins. "Il y a beaucoup plus de choses au monde que toi ou moi pensions impossibles. Tout ce que tu penses irréel, ne l'est probablement pas. Au moins quelques trucs ne le sont pas. Il y a des êtres différents. Je... je ne sais pas combien tu veux savoir."

"Dis-moi tout. Au moins l'essentiel." Il me regardait constamment. Je priais pour que ce que j'allais lui dire ne le tue pas plus tôt.

"Moi... Edward ... les Cullen, nous tous, sommes des vampires." Il écarquilla les yeux mais il ne retira pas sa main de la mienne et n'essaya pas de crier alors je continuai. "Je me suis rendu compte qu'Edward était différent tout de suite et il a fini par me dire son secret et... " je m'arrêtai honteuse de lui dire ce que j'avais fait même si je ne regrettais pas mon choix mais le fait que je lui ai fait du mal. "Et je lui ai demandé de me transformer pour que nous puissions être ensemble pour toujours," finis-je rapidement, mes yeux sur le visage de Charlie, attendant de voir la colère ou le blâme, peut-être même la haine.

Je ne vis rien de tout cela dans ses yeux cependant, je ne vis que de la confusion. "Je dois rêver. Ou être mort. Est-ce que je suis mort? Ce n'est pas drôle de blaguer avec un homme mort, Bella." J'étouffai un rire.

"Tu n'es rien de tout cela," l'assurai-je, pressant doucement sa main. "Tu viens juste d'entendre des choses très étranges et inquiétantes. Je ne devrais probablement rien te dire mais je voulais vraiment que tu saches que je suis heureuse."

"J'ai toujours su qu'il y avait quelque chose au sujet de ce gosse," murmura-t-il en secouant tête. "Mais non, il fallait que tu l'aies. Et tu savais ce qu'il était depuis le début?" Je hochai la tête et attendis. "Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit, Bells?" Je faillis gémir en entendant mon surnom. Personne ne m'avait appelé comme ça depuis très longtemps et j'aimais entendre mon père le prononcer.

"L'aurais-tu vraiment bien accepté si je t'avais dit que j'avais un petit-ami vampire, que j'allais épouser et être transformée?" demandai-je, connaissant déjà la réponse. Il fronça les sourcils en réponse. Je ris et ne pus résister à lui donner une douce étreinte. Ses mains me tapotaient maladroitement mais j'étais ravie qu'il n'essaie pas de me repousser.

"Non, mais si tu es vraiment un vampire, n'es-tu pas censé vouloir boire mon sang ou un truc comme ça?"

Je ris et caressai sa joue. "Non, je suis un vampire végétarien. Nous le sommes tous. Nous ne mangeons pas du tout les humains. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas peur?" demandai-je, curieuse de savoir pourquoi il restait si calme.

"Probablement parce que cela semble être un rêve. En plus de cela, je suis vieux et je suis malade. Je ne suis pas suffisamment en forme pour sortir d'ici en hurlant à propos de vampires. Ils me jetteraient dans une cellule capitonnée pour sûr…" Je souris parce qu'il avait probablement raison. Il mit sa main sur la mienne sur sa joue. "Dis-moi tout, Bells."

Alors je lui racontais tout… que j'étais la 'Tua cantante' d'Edward, à quel point il devait se battre pour être près de moi, pourquoi il m'avait quitté, ma mort, les Volturi... je lui parlai de tout cela, mais omettant de lui dire que le fils de son meilleur ami et les enfants de sa femme était des loups. Je ne pensais pas qu'il ait besoin de savoir cela. "Il doit vraiment t'aimer," dit Charlie après avoir entendu notre histoire.

"Il m'aime beaucoup."

"Et tu dois aussi l'aimer vraiment, puisque tu étais prête à renoncer à ta vie pour être avec lui pour toujours." Je n'arrivai pas à déchiffrer son ton à cet instant.

"Est-ce que tu me hais pour cela?" demandai-je craintivement. Je savais que je méritais sa haine et sa colère pour tout ce que je lui avais fait subir.

Il me regarda longuement avant de répondre. "Non." J'avais le sentiment que le monde était de nouveau comme il fallait à ce moment-là. "Est-ce que j'aurais voulu que tu me donnes plus d'infos en quelque sorte? Oui. Mais je suis trop heureux que tu sois en vie ou ... eh bien, tu sais ... que tu sois sur terre et heureuse. C'est tout ce que je voulais pour toi. Je voulais que l'amour avec ta mère dure toute une vie mais ce n'est pas arrivé. J'ai trouvé mon bonheur avec Sue mais il m'a fallu longtemps pour y arriver. Savoir que tu as l'éternité avec l'homme que tu aimes... ça me comble de bonheur Bella." J'étais dans ses bras immédiatement, appuyant mon visage dans son cou et me laissant simplement être sa petite fille une dernière fois. Ses bras me tenaient aussi étroitement qu'ils le pouvaient, ce qui n'était pas beaucoup du tout mais j'étais dans les bras de mon père à nouveau. C'était tout ce qui importait.

Je reculai et essuyai les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps je voulais pouvoir pleurer aussi. Au moins ça aurait été des larmes de joie. "Papa, je t'aime tellement," lui dis-je.

"Je t'aime aussi, Bells. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer," dit-il passant sa main dans mes cheveux.

"Je ne cesserai jamais non plus," dis-je d'une voix rauque.

"Alors cela signifie que je vais être aimé pour toujours. Ça me semble être une très bonne affaire pour moi."

"Toujours, papa. Je te promets que je t'aimerai pour toujours."

"Je suppose que je n'ai pas beaucoup plus beaucoup de temps sur cette terre, hein?" demanda-t-il. Je ne pouvais pas lui mentir et je hochai la tête. "Je suis heureux que tu sois venue. Est-ce toi qui as éclairci mon esprit?"

"Oui."

"C'est extraordinaire, Bells. Je détestais ne plus être en mesure de parler aux gens. Une partie de moi savait qui ils étaient mais je ne pouvais pas connecter ma bouche et ma tête et tout sortait de travers. Tu m'as donné deux cadeaux incroyables aujourd'hui, mon esprit et ma fille."

Ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer et je savais que les médicaments le fatiguaient. Sa voix devenait plus râpeuse et plus faible et je savais que je devrais bientôt partir mais je ne voulais pas le quitter. Cependant j'avais fait une promesse. Un coup d'œil à ma montre me dit que je n'avais que quelques minutes avant que Sue ne soit là.

"Je suis désolée, je ne pouvais pas venir plus tôt." Je ne voulais pas lui parler des traités rompus et des promesses faites et tenues. Ce n'était que maintenant que Sue et Jacob avaient consenti à mon bref retour.

"Tu es venue, Bells. Voilà tout ce qui compte."

"J'ai gardé un œil sur toi tout le long, papa. Je savais pour toi Sue et vos petits-enfants ... Je suis vraiment contente que tu aies eu cette famille. Mon seul regret à propos de la vie que j'ai choisie est que je t'aie enlevé cette possibilité. Je leur suis tellement reconnaissante qu'ils t'aient donné à nouveau une famille."

"Ils m'ont aidé un peu mais je ne t'ai jamais remplacée, Bells. Tu as toujours eu une place spéciale dans mon cœur." Il me regarda avec ses yeux bruns profonds et j'avais cette impression qu'il pouvait lire en moi. Je ne savais pas comment il savait que j'avais besoin d'entendre cela mais moi je le savais. Je le savais, car je ne l'avais jamais remplacé non plus, je considérai Carlisle comme un père mais il n'était pas Charlie.

"Même chose pour moi," murmurai-je. Il me serra la main. J'entendis l'ascenseur s'ouvrir et une voix douce parler à l'infirmière. Je savais que notre temps était écoulé. "Je dois y aller, Papa." Le sourire partit de son visage et je sentis mon cœur se briser. "Je ne veux pas mais Sue est arrivée et elle a vraiment besoin de passer un peu de temps avec toi aussi. Pense combien ça la rendra heureuse que tu la reconnaisses à nouveau." Un sourire lent se montra sur son visage même s'il n'atteignit pas ses yeux. "C'est l'heure."

"Combien de temps me reste-t-il?" Je secouai la tête. "Bella, s'il te plaît."

"Un jour ou deux." Je ne voulais pas lui donner l'heure exacte. Je voulais qu'il profite du temps qui lui restait sans regarder l'horloge.

Il me surpris en souriant à cela." Alors, je te reverrai très bientôt, n'est-ce pas?" Je sifflai et sanglotai en hochant la tête. "Je suis heureux pour ça, Bells. Je vais veiller pour toujours sur toi comme tu l'as fait pour moi, d'accord?" Je hochai la tête, incapable de parler.

"Prends-moi dans tes bras, s'il te plaît," demanda-t-il doucement. Je me dépêchai de faire ce qu'il avait demandé, mémorisant son odeur une dernière fois. "Je t'aime," me dit-il, me serrant pour la dernière fois.

Je déposai un baiser sur sa joue. "Je t'aime aussi. Toujours." Je le libérai et regardai la porte, où Sue se tenait à nous regarder, les larmes coulant sur son visage. "Je crois que ta femme veut passer un peu de temps avec toi," dis-je.

"Je m'en doute…" dit-il avec un petit rire. "Merci d'être venue, bébé. Je peux partir en paix maintenant." Et c'était tout ce que je voulais vraiment pour lui. Je mémorisai chaque trait de son visage, chaque ride et surtout son regard. Ses yeux étaient pleins d'amour et de bonheur. Je pouvais enfin oublier la désolation sur son visage la dernière fois que je l'avais vu avec la joie qui était là maintenant. C'était le plus beau cadeau que je pouvais recevoir.

Je l'embrassai une dernière fois et reculai vers la porte, ne voulant pas arrêter de le regarder jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse absolument plus le voir. Il sourit et me fit un geste de la main. "Au revoir, Bells. Dis à Edward que je suis content qu'il ait pris bien soin de toi. Les Cullen aussi. Je suis très fier de qui tu es devenue, même si tu es un vampire."

Je ris. "Je t'aime papa." Je devais le dire une fois de plus.

"Je sais. Je t'aime, Bells. Sois prudente et sois heureuse!"

"Je le serai." Je me tournai alors et sourit timidement à Sue, en essayant de passer à côté d'elle sans la toucher. Elle me surprit en saisissant ma main.

"Merci, Bella, de l'avoir fait revenir."

"Merci d'avoir pris soin de lui, Sue."

"Prendre soin de moi, ha!" grommela-t-il. "Je ne suis pas un enfant!"

"Bien sûr, papa," dis-je, roulant mes yeux vers Sue qui sourit. "Merci de m'avoir laissé le voir," murmurai-je doucement.

Du regret flasha dans ses yeux. "Je souhaiterai seulement t'avoir dit _oui_ plus tôt."

"Non, c'était le bon moment," lui dis-je. Je le pensais. J'aurais aimé plus de temps avec Charlie, mais je savais que le temps que j'avais eu avec lui serait à moi pour toujours. "Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, appelez-moi."

Elle me fit une étreinte rapide. "Même chose, Bella."

"Est-ce que vous allez chialer dans le couloir toute la journée ou est-ce que quelqu'un va me tenir compagnie?" demanda Charlie.

Sue rit et essuya ses larmes. "J'arrive." Elle me libéra et se dirigea vers lui. Je vis la façon dont il la regardait, avec amour et je souris. Les yeux de Charlie rencontrèrent les miens à nouveau et il me fit un petit clin d'œil. Je hochai la tête et marchai lentement vers l'ascenseur. Je voulais plus que tout entrer à nouveau dans cette chambre d'hôpital et me jeter dans ses bras mais je savais que Sue avait aussi besoin de temps avec lui.

J'entrai dans l'ascenseur et descendis. Je me dirigeai vers la porte de sortie et le parking, retrouvant de nouveau la pluie. Enfin, je sentis comme si des larmes tombaient sur mes joues. Je n'avais pas eu envie de pleurer depuis des années mais je voulais pleurer maintenant, des larmes de bonheur et aussi de douleur. Je détestais que Charlie quitte ce monde mais j'étais heureuse d'avoir eu ce moment-là avec lui. Je le chérirai pour toujours.

Je marchais sur le parking, prête à trouver un abri dans la forêt et à courir vers Edward. Je sentis quelque chose d'affreux et tournai la tête vers la gauche. "Bella," dit une voix profonde, et familière. Là, debout à côté d'une nouvelle camionnette rouge, se tenait Jacob Black, portant un jeans miteux et un t-shirt noir. Je l'aurai reconnu partout, même s'il avait vieilli. Ses cheveux étaient coupés courts et il y avait un peu de gris au niveau des tempes mais c'était tout ce qui avait changé. Il était encore énorme et musclé mais peut-être pas aussi grand que quand il s'était transformé.

"Jacob", répondis-je, ne sachant pas si je devais lui parler ou s'il était juste là pour me dire de partir. Il s'éloigna de la camionnette et vint vers moi. Je plissai mon nez quand l'odeur me saisit mais je ne dis rien.

"Comment vas-tu?" demanda-t-il, s'arrêtant à quelques pas de moi.

Je jetai un regard en arrière vers l'hôpital. "Je vais bien, tout bien considéré."

"Comment Charlie a réagi?"

Je souris. "Etonnamment bien."

Il rit tristement. "Je ne suis pas surpris. Tu as bien dû hériter de quelque part toute cette acceptation des choses bizarres. "

"Comment vas-tu?" demandai-je. Je n'avais pas du tout parlé avec lui sauf pour lui demander si je pouvais revenir voir mon père. J'avais lu dans les rapports qu'il était marié et avait un fils de treize ans et une fille de onze.

"Je vais bien. Marié depuis dix-huit ans maintenant. J'ai deux enfants, Joseph et Kira. Ils sont incroyables."

Je lui souris, heureuse de le voir si heureux. Il rayonnait positivement quand il parlait de sa femme et ses enfants. "Alors, finalement tu t'es imprégné, hein?"

Il se mit à rire et secoua la tête. "Non, je ne l'ai jamais fait. Après que vous ayez tous quitté la ville, la menace étant partie, le gène s'est remit en sommeil. Nous avons continué de nous métamorphoser encore quelques années mais finalement nous avons tous arrêté et nous avons eu nos propres vies. La plupart d'entre nous vit toujours dans la réserve, élevant une famille et nous sommes tous toujours amis mais nous avons tous pu vivre notre vie."

"C'est génial."

Il sourit. "Ouais. Un jour la Mustang '87 de Dana a commencé à fumer en face de mon garage. Elle fulminait et essayait de me dire comment réparer sa voiture. Au début ce n'était que du désir et peu de temps après de l'amour."

"Je suis vraiment heureuse de l'apprendre, Jacob. J'ai toujours espéré que tu trouverais quelqu'un de spécial." J'étais vraiment contente que mon vieil ami ait trouvé le bonheur.

"Ouais, merci," murmura-t-il en regardant vers l'hôpital. "Je suppose que je devrais lui rendre visite. Sue ne me laissera probablement pas le voir longtemps."

"Merci de vous être occupé de lui toutes ces années, Jake. Je sais que tu ne l'as pas fait pour moi mais je te remercie de toute façon."

Il hocha la tête puis se retourna pour me regarder. "Je l'ai fait pour Charlie, pour Billy et même pour toi. Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit la dernière fois que je t'ai vue," me dit-il, ses yeux noirs pleins de regret.

Je repoussai de ma mémoire ses paroles de colère. "Tu avais tes raisons, je l'avais mérité."

"Non, tu ne le méritais pas. Peut-être certains de mes mots mais pas tous. J'étais jaloux et blessé. Je m'en suis pris à toi et je suis désolé pour cela. "

"Tout va bien, Jacob. J'avais compris."

"Pas moi."

"Que veux-tu dire?" demandai-je, confuse par ses paroles.

Il plissa les yeux contre la pluie en les tournant vers le ciel pour une seconde. "Je comprends maintenant. Pourquoi tu as fait ce que tu as fait. Si j'avais le choix d'éternité avec Dana et mes enfants ... eh bien, je choisirai l'éternité aussi. Peut-être que tu n'avais pas pris le bon chemin mais qui sait ce qu'est le bon chemin de toute façon. Je voulais juste te dire que je comprends ton choix maintenant. Et je suis content que tu sois heureuse." Il tendit la main et je la pris sans réfléchir à deux fois. "Tu l'es, pas vrai?"

"Je suis plus heureuse que je ne l'aurai pensé possible. Je suis contente que tu sois heureux aussi. Je n'ai toujours voulu que le meilleur pour toi. Et je ne l'étais pas…"

Il rit et m'attira dans une étreinte rapide que je lui rendis toute surprise. "Non, tu ne l'étais pas. Toi tu l'as toujours su mais il m'a fallu un certain temps pour le voir moi-même." Il me libéra de son emprise et me donna une tape sur l'épaule." Tu ferais mieux de partir avant de faire transformer mes enfants en loups. Leur mère ne serait pas heureuse…"

Je ris et lui fit un signe de la main. "Prends soin de toi, Jacob."

"Toi aussi, Bells." Je souris à mon surnom à nouveau et commençai à marcher vers la forêt. "Hey, Bells?" m'appela-t-il. Je me retournai et le regardai. "Appelle-moi de temps en temps. Juste pour me faire savoir comment tu vas, d'accord? "Je lui souris et hochai la tête.

"A plus!" Il me sourit et se dirigea vers l'hôpital.

Je partis, me sentant plus légère que l'air après mon interaction avec Jacob et mon père. Sa mort prochaine pesait lourdement sur moi mais je savais que je devais me rappeler les cadeaux que j'avais reçus aujourd'hui. J'avais revu mon père et fait la paix avec mon ancien meilleur ami. C'était beaucoup plus que je ne pensais avoir. Je courus sans voir la forêt autour de moi, mon corps sentant l'appel d'une autre personne, la seule personne dont j'avais besoin, vers le seul endroit où je devais vraiment être maintenant.

Je vis la lumière et je savais que j'étais proche. J'augmentai ma vitesse et me retrouvai à notre prairie. Là, appuyé contre un arbre, était mon Edward. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés par la pluie, tombant sur son front. Je courus vers lui, les repoussant et touchant ses lèvres avec les miennes. Ses bras se resserrèrent autour moi et tout son amour se déversa dans ce baiser. Il se recula et m'observa. "Est ce que tu vas bien, amour? "

"Je vais bien," l'assurai-je. Je savais qu'il était inquiet pour moi depuis des semaines, sachant ce qui allait arriver. "Je vais tout te raconter sur le chemin du retour mais tout a été bien mieux que je ne m'y attendais."

Il me sourit. "Je pensais que cela pourrait être le cas."

"Est-ce qu'Alice t'a dit?" demandai-je, curieuse de savoir comment il savait.

"Tu sens le chien. Je pensais que si tu en avais tué un, tu me l'aurais dit, j'ai supposé que tout allait bien."

Je ris et frappai son bras, appréciant le bruit qui l'accompagnait. "Oui, tout va bien." Il m'enveloppa dans ses bras. Je le serrai et commençai à sangloter, le bonheur et la tristesse bouillonnant en moi. J'étais toute confuse.

"Chérie, tu vas bien? Je suis tellement désolé de t'y avoir laissé aller seule. Je n'aurais pas dû."

Je secouai la tête parlant dans son cou. "Non, je devais le faire. Je suis tellement triste qu'il meure mais je suis si heureuse d'avoir été là pour avoir du temps avec lui."

"Je sais, amour. Je suis désolé que tu doives dire au revoir, encore une fois. Je souhaite qu'il y ait quelque chose que je puisse faire pour te donner plus de temps avec lui."

Je reculai et regardai dans ses yeux dorés. "Edward, tu dois savoir que je ne changerais pas mon choix, pas maintenant, ni jamais. Je t'aime et nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre."

Un sourire éclaira son visage puis les nuages se séparèrent et le soleil fit le reste, le faisant briller de bonheur. "Je t'aime aussi." Il embrassa mon visage scintillant puis glissa sa main dans la mienne et me tira vers la voiture de location. "Allons à la maison!"

"Oui, allons-y," lui dis-je. Nous commençâmes à sortir de la prairie mais je l'arrêtai et me dirigeai vers l'arbre le plus proche. Je gravais nos initiales là, comme il l'avait fait il y avait longtemps chez moi. C'était notre endroit et ça le serait toujours, même si nous ne revenions plus ici. Il sourit et sculpta un cœur autour des initiales.

"Edward?"

"Oui, Bella?"

"Je le veux," dis-je. "Je le veux, toujours."

"Moi aussi." Nous entrelaçâmes nos mains et nous dirigeâmes vers l'avenir. Le passé serait toujours là, un souvenir heureux mais nous avions la vie devant nous.

FIN

* * *

 _Zveka_ : _**Voilà, nous sommes arrivées à la fin de cette histoire, c'est un peu doux-amer pour moi car je me rappelle encore quand j'ai demandé à Nolebucgrl si nous pouvions la traduire et quand je l'ai proposé à Isno. Un grand merci à Isno de me suivre dans le choix des fics et de faire en sorte que tout ceci devienne lisible pour vous les lectrices**_.

 _Merci pour vos commentaires, vos mises en favoris et en alerte_

 _A bientôt pour de nouvelles histoires..._


End file.
